Golden Lotus 2
by BMIK
Summary: Sequel to Golden Lotus... A year has passed since the events of the Golden Lotus. Now a serial killer is on the loose, killing off whores and leaving cryptic messages. Co-written with Chephren
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Golden Lotus 2

**Authors:** BMIK and Chephren

**Summary**: Sequel to Golden Lotus... A year has passed since the fateful nigh in the tower in which many lives were changed. Now the Golden Lotus is in trouble. Will Yazoo go back and resume his position as former top whore to help his friends?

**Rating:** M, most definitely!

**Warning:** This fic is extremely AU. We have thrown our favorite bishis into the situation to see what will happen, but had great fun doing so, and we hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Squeenix owns them, not us *sigh* but we did make the story! XD

**A/N:** We are so eager to thank you, our readers, for all the wonderful encouragement you gave us throughout Golden Lotus. We were sad to see it end, and have more plans so we hope you enjoy the continuing saga! XD

Chephren: Yazoo, Angeal, Kadaj, Loz

BMIK: Vincent Valentine, Sephiroth, Genesis

** And now, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

An expensive black car rounded the country bend, slowing to pull up to Gainsboro-...er, Hewley Manor. It was still an old castle, overrun by moss, but the crumbling of the walls had been restored. Sitting in the passenger seat, the middle Hewley child, Yazoo Gainsborough, an eighteen year old young man with long silver hair and fine pale features sat next to his beloved, one Vincent Valentine.

Vincent possessed long flowing raven hair to his mid back, just a bit longer than Yazoo's, and was gifted with striking crimson eyes that could bore searing holes into the most shrewd businessman's ego as much as they could warm his Yazoo's heart. The silver haired youth anxiously slipped his hand, which had grown rather sweaty, into his lover's, feeling apprehensive about what was to come. They were going to have a nice family breakfast with Yazoo's family. A nice family breakfast that included his brother Sephiroth, who Yazoo hadn't seen since he was hauled off to a mental institution the previous year on the boy's last night at the Golden Lotus, the most posh, glamorous bordello of the Red Light District in town.

He had no idea what to expect from today, no idea...

"Are you all right?" Vincent asked quietly,allowing his eyes to stray from the road for a moment, as he squeezed his beloved´s slightly trembling hand. Quite frankly, he wasn´t happy about this meeting; he hated Sephiroth´s guts and would rather not have the two meet, but he didn´t want to upset Yazoo. It was hard enough for him already... Still, Vincent tried his luck, saying casually and with sympathy, "If you'd rather not go, we don´t have to..."

The sun was shining through the impeccable front window as the black Mercedes slowed a bit, ready to turn around if Yazoo said so, the gravel crunching beneath the heavy wheels.

Yazoo squeezed the hand in his and looked up with adoration at his lover's face, "No, it's fine, I'm alright, just a bit nervous... I can't back out on this one, but if it doesn't go well, we don't have to see him again for a while."

The silver haired youth knew that this was not something his lover would like to be doing with his day, and it was so kind of Vincent to come along and be with him. Frankly, he needed the support. He didn't trust himself yet to be in Big Brother's presence and just be cool. He _had_ been that night, when Brother had pushed the envelope as far as it would go, but that was adrenaline. Could Yazoo keep that up? He knew he was capable of standing on his own two feet and had on many occasions with Brother, so he mentally reminded himself that he could handle anything, both alone and especially now with his beloved by his side.

Vincent just nodded and with an inward sigh, drove into the front yard. He turned off the engine and gathered himself, relaxing his dark features into a neutral expression. He was set on being polite but he certainly would maintain his distance and if Hewley junior did only so much as throw Yazoo an awkward look, he´d be a bloody smear all over the garden!

Inwardly shaking his head, Vincent leaned over to place a sweet kiss onto Yazoo lips. He wasn´t prone to violence, usually, and he was a pretty calm and collected guy, but some people just drove him right beyond his limits of the tolerable.

"Very well, let´s do this. If you feel uncomfortable we will leave right away. I´m here for you, don´t you worry. We can do this." he whispered into Yazoo´s ear, placing a quick kiss there too, before he straightened because Angeal Hewley, new old lord of the manor was coming down the stairs to greet them already.

"Welcome, welcome!" the older gentleman approached with a smile on his face, arms outstretched as if wanting to hug his middle child, but he stiffened as he saw Yazoo look at him blankly. The nobleman had forgotten that this look, which most Hewleys used in guarded defense, had become Yazoo's standard expression, or non-expression, over the last years, at least during his time at the Golden Lotus. He was taken even more aback when his child did move to hug him gently and gave him a small smile.

"Hello Father," Yazoo replied gently, "how are you this morning?"

It wasn't the Yazoo he had first met, of course. _That_ was a serious misunderstanding when the boy had turned on the charms to seduce a perfect stranger for his work. Now that they really knew each other, his son was more guarded, as if wary that his father might leave or disappoint them all again. Sighing, Angeal knew that he could ask for no more than this, though Yazoo was always pleasant and considerate with him, especially since that day Vincent and Angeal had freed him from the Golden Lotus a year ago. It was getting better all the time too, so the dark, bronze-skinned man knew he must be patient and accepting.

"Doing well, can't complain, thank you, and you, my child?" He said, feeling moved to lay a hand on Yazoo's shoulder, and after a second of mental debate, he decidedly did so, a bit hesitantly, as if he were afraid his child would bite him... but that had only been the one time and Angeal couldn't say he hadn't deserved it.

"I am very well, thank you..." Yazoo graciously answered, and out of habit, he didn't tell his father the part about his nerves, only instantly remembering Angeal's past 'stiff upper lip' policy.

"You sure?" Angeal bent his head down to look into those emerald cat eyes seriously.

Yazoo smirked, feeling like Angeal thought he was five again and had read his mind somehow. "I am fine, but a bit nervous maybe... Is he...?" Yazoo didn't know what to ask. Was his big brother alright? Was he stable? Feeling good and sane today?

"He seems quite well actually. He is nothing like that night. He seems quite humble and happy to be home and I know he will be glad to see you, Yazoo." Angeal squeezed Yazoo's shoulder, then ruffled silver hair, which Yazoo immediately ran his hand through afterwards, but the smirk remained, and the boy squeezed his lover's hand.

Angeal's gaze shifted to Yazoo's lover, "Vincent, how are you today?" He reached out to clap a hand on Vincent's arm, offering the other one to shake.

"I am good, thank you. You look well," Vincent offered. He found the exchange between his boyfriend and Angeal quite amusing, actually. He could tell that the older man was trying hard to be a good father now, to make up for all the mistakes of the past... and compared to his own parents, Angeal did an amazing job. Vincent´s mother was still not talking to him, and had tried to push her husband into disowning her son, but Grimoire Valentine was a much more 'patient' man; he was sitting it out, hoping Vincent would come around soon enough and discard Yazoo. This was not going to happen of course, but as long as his father still payed the bills... It wouldn´t be needed soon enough, because Vincent was highly educated himself, and they wouldn´t need their parents' hospitality anymore once they were set.

"Shall we?" Vincent finally asked, his hand supportively lying on the small of Yazoo´s back. He´d rather get this over with sooner than later...

"_Quiche? Again?_" Kadaj asked, with a bit of a petulant tone, "... this is awfully familiar..." He poked at it with his fork.

Loz sighed, resigned, but then rushed over to loom behind Kadaj's chair, swooping that little neck up in a super-noogie.

"Yes! And you will like it, squirt! It went over rather well last time, but this time, I have added cheddar cheese to yours, Dajy, and there is a special cheddar portion for anyone else who would prefer it," he said, glancing around, remembering his table manners and releasing the squirming boy, whose noises of protest had surpassed dining table etiquette a good moment ago.

"What goes on here?" Angeal looked stern, but his eyes were smiling and the tone to his voice was warm. "No horseplay within five feet of the table please." He had all but given up trying to stifle them into the orderly order he would have expected long ago. Indeed, Angeal didn't truly feel like he had earned full parental authority back yet, especially with Sephiroth sitting at the table as well, but he would never give any clues to his eldest son that he felt that way.

Yazoo rounded the corner to see a guilty-looking Loz and a snickering Kadaj, who pulled his chair up next to Genesis and.... For a moment, Yazoo's heart stopped.

"Hello Br-... Sephiroth."

He tried to call his big brother by the name everyone else called him. He was advised by the hospital specialists that worked on his brother's case that Yazoo should think on things that would remind the eldest of their time together, and cease all references to them, at least until they were certain that Sephiroth was stable enough that he wouldn't be set off by any emotional triggers. A rather strong attendant in white stood by in wait, but his posture was nothing like that of the bodyguards at the Lotus. Instead, it was as if he wanted to remind Sephiroth he was there in a non-threatening capacity, though the energy he put off had a bit of a coercive surveillance tone to it.

Vincent´s eyes immediately settled on the long haired, former lord of the manor as they entered through the kitchen into the sunbathed garden; he couldn´t help it. He was so very suspicious and he wouldn´t take any chances.

The redhead was with him, affectionately laying his hand on the other man´s arm, quietly asking something, apparently, but Sephiroth just shook his head slightly.

He did look... different.

The shadows under his eyes had lightened, and his pale, almost waxy skin color seemed much more healthy now. His eyes were strangely dull, and his movements seemed slow and a bit sluggish. He was on drugs, probably - or at least Vincent hoped so. Maybe it was just the sharp edge of crazy having vanished from his bright, green orbs, but Vincent didn´t want to think that. The redhead -Genesis- looked up at them, a small smile, that appeared a bit anxious brightening his features, but he didn´t say anything, keeping in the background for now. Still Vincent noticed the supportive and calming gesture with which Genesis held Sephiroth´s shoulder. They seemed familiar with each other; maybe they were together or something. Vincent didn´t know, but it was a relieving thought. Not that it´d make the aristocrat lower his guard, though. Never with this man.

Sephiroth´s eyes shifted up as well, and they settled on Yazoo almost hesitantly. For a moment, time seemed to stop and it was as if everyone was holding their breath. The atmosphere was so very tense that even the birds in the trees and the bees in the high grass had ceased singing and humming, or that was at least the impression Vincent was under. Then the moment passed however, when Sephiroth opened his mouth, and said in that deep and calm voice of his, "Hello." Just this one word, nothing more, and then he averted his eyes in obvious discomfort.

Yazoo relaxed visibly when he was sure Sephiroth was no longer looking at him and assumed a seat beside Angeal which Vincent pulled out for him. He loved that, in spite of how comfortable they had grown with each other, his beloved wasn't any less courteous than he had been from day one; in fact, he was a bit moreso. He was seated directly across from Kadaj and Genesis and he tried not to look at his brother too often. Yazoo was a bit unsettled by the way things felt, but really, could he expect anything different? He was lucky his brother even acknowledged him today at all.

Fortunately, Angeal was the one seated directly across from Sephiroth and Vincent was across from Loz, so his beloved would have adult company that was not Sephiroth's, thank Shiva. Kadaj tended to ask Vincent strange questions, like if he went out in the daytime much. The boy seemed surprised to see him here today as if Vincent's skin would melt in the sun. It was absurd of course, Kadaj had only ever seen the spectral beauty in bright daylight. Yazoo noticed that he was staring.

"Kadaj," he said, a bit awkwardly, "do you like your quiche?"

Not having taken a bite yet, his fork frozen halfway, his mouth open, Kadaj remembered himself at once and shoveled it in unceremoniously before adopting his table manners once again. "Yes, it is very good, Yazzy, thank you."

"Good," Yazoo smirked at him, his hand finding Vincent's knee under the tablecloth, giving it a squeeze.

Genesis smirked at the boys and then faced his own plate. Kadaj had grown a lot during the last year, not only physically, but emotionally as well. In the redhead´s eyes, he was still a brat, but he had matured and he was still frequenting the Golden Lotus. Genesis had his own suspicions as to why Kadaj did that, and they included a certain blond, but he wasn´t much up to date as to what was going on. When the redhead didn´t work, he spent all his time with Sephiroth at the hospital, so he hadn´t even gotten to know the new top floor prostitutes that much. Not that he cared, he was the top whore now and had nothing to fear from a bunch of kids...

Also, his priorities had changed, quite remarkably so. His own career and well-being weren´t that important any longer; spending time with the man he loved and seeing him make progress, every day a little more, was what counted.

And Sephiroth had gotten better, in a way. The more he realized what exactly he had done, the more he became aware of the guilt that weighted down on his shoulders though. The others may not see it, but Genesis knew that today, this very moment, was very, very hard on Sephiroth. The man had come to acknowledge his mistakes and now he was confronted by all of them at once, wrapped up in the beautiful form of his brother sitting at the other side of the table...

"Are you not hungry?" Genesis softly asked into Sephiroth´s direction, his voice low, because he didn´t want to attract attention. Sephiroth hadn´t lifted a finger yet, just kept staring at his plate as if he was in a trance or deep in thought, but then he just shook his head again and wordlessly started to eat small bits of his quiche.

Genesis inwardly sighed, and turned towards Yazoo, asking with a small, cocky smirk, "And how are you doing? Missing work?"

He professionally ignored the dark look Yazoo´s stuck-up boyfriend shot him. Yes, he could understand why Kadaj thought him to be an undead blood sucker, that guy was far too gloomy to be real...

Yazoo smirked back, unfazed, "Mm, no, not really, Gen, but I hear you are sensational there. Great work! But then... you always _were_." He winked at Genesis appreciatively, remembering that certain allure that Genesis had that attracted practically everyone.

Kadaj was eyeing Genesis' hand on their big brother's arm suspiciously. He had felt like Genesis was with Big Brother now, but that didn't stop him from giving Genesis the eye every now and again either, only he wouldn't allow Big Brother to see...

Not that Sephiroth's attentions were too focused these days and there simply wasn't the same commanding presence there used to be. _Hm, Big Brother might really be sick then..._ When he had asked Sephiroth why he was sick, the first time he had only visited the manor, everyone had looked at him strangely and he retracted his question when Big Brother only looked at him... clearly unsure of what to say. Sephiroth was _never_ unclear on what to say!

"Here we are! Hope you all like crepes! And chocolate cake of course, Yazzy!" Loz returned from the kitchen, hands full with two crepe trays, followed by Betty, who held a very rich looking chocolate cake for Yazoo.

"Thank you, Loz." At first, Yazoo answered awkwardly. This was a trigger, and Loz had unknowingly pulled it. How could he have known though? It was a tradition for them now to have chocolate cake for Yaz when he came home to visit, but before... Before it had always been Sephiroth who had brought and fed him cake. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and watched the teasing confection, longing for it but unsure how openly he should desire it. Everyone else however knew his desire plainly, as usual.

"Hm, thank you, Loz," Angeal piped up as the second child sat down to serve himself up some breakfast while Betty began to refresh the family's drinks.

After eyeing the crepes suspiciously as well, Kadaj chirped, "Ooh! Can I have some cake too, Yazzy?" Already though, he was reaching for a piece.

"Of course," Yazoo smiled, but he only worked on finishing his quiche and fruit, trying to downplay the cake as best he could this time.

If Sephiroth was fazed by the appearance of the cake, he didn´t show it. Actually, he didn´t show much at all, Vincent found, and it unnerved him. They were sitting here, feeling weird and awkward and it was all Sephiroth´s fault, wasn´t it? They were tiptoeing around the man that had caused them so much grief, trying to be understanding and considerate when, in Vincent´s eyes, Sephiroth deserved none of it.

Delicately pushing his food around, the dark haired aristocrat therefore looked up, his eyes steely and his voice laced just with the faintest hint of tight annoyance, when he outright spoke to Sephiroth.

"And how have you been doing?"

At the question, it felt like a silent gasp was going around the table and everyone froze in their actions. Beside him, Yazoo visibly stiffened, and Vincent almost regretted his bold approach.

Sephiroth however just calmly looked up, replying, "I think I am getting better, thank you."

Genesis shot Vincent a glare of his own, but the dark haired man ignored it.

"And how have you been doing?" Sephiroth asked, making polite, civilized conversation that seemed a bit off, given the circumstances. Genesis was still very proud of his... boyfriend. Well, they hadn´t had any sex and not even another kiss, but they had started something on a deeper, emotional level and bit by bit, Sephiroth was letting him in... The question was also directed at Yazoo, the redhead noticed, as Sephiroth forced his eyes on his brother as well, before they drifted off between the couple.

"I am doing very well, thank you," Yazoo smiled warmly, when he realized it and he beloved didn't answer but he held back any excessive enthusiasm. Sephiroth had hurt him and he didn't trust Big Brother with his true feelings right now. This was so uncomfortable, but really, they were trying.

"Have you been home very long?" He refrained from calling him 'Sephiroth' again, it was just too weird.

Kadaj was watching the two of them the way he would watch a tennis match.

"Only a few weeks," Sephiroth replied, very well aware that all eyes were on him. Maybe that hadn´t been such a good idea after all, to come here... Straightening his back a bit, the silver haired man added calmly, "I am glad you are good," before he reached for his glass of water (no more alcohol for him, or so his therapist had said,) noticing the encouraging, warm smile from Genesis from the corner of his eye. His other spotted the hostile, narrow-eyed glare from Valentine, but there was nothing to be done about it, so Sephiroth ignored it.

"...I am glad you are good too." Yazoo couldn't help the happy smile that crossed his lips now. Brother really was trying to get better. It took a lot of courage to come here actually, where he had hurt and angered so many. Slipping his fingertips underneath Vincent's slim thigh, Yazoo finished his meal, looking forward to that cake a little bit more now.

Loz wasn't paying Sephiroth any mind right now whatsoever. He was still very hurt by all that had happened, and he was taking his pal Tseng's advice, not giving him any more time nor attention until he was ready, if ever. Even though Sephiroth had been more of a father than Angeal had been before he came back, the eldest had lost their trust and treated Loz like something beneath his lofty notice. Now Loz felt that it was time that the eldest got some of the same treatment back for a while at least until the second child got his head together.

Angeal cleared his throat and tried to make conversation, "So Vincent, I hear you have contacts in the oil business now?" Unfortunately, he picked a stodgy topic that wasn't over anyone's head necessarily; it was simply not one that would engage too many other people. Kadaj sectioned off a piece of cake with his fork, holding it up to Genesis' mouth, "Want some?"

What could he do? He was bored.

"I have my own cake, but thank you," Genesis refused the offer, but he did spare the boy a quick wink, as he added, "You should have brought Cloud, I´m sure he´d have been delighted to have your cake."

It should be enough to keep the runt occupied, he´d be busy hiding his blush.

Sephiroth had just nodded at Yazoo´s words and gone back to eating his quiché, appearing like a bystander and out of the picture. He was ignored and barely tolerated by half of the people sitting around the table, and who could blame them? While Vincent and Angeal started their boring conversation about some guy named Wallace, Sephiroth´s watch gave a tiny beep, and the man stood, the male nurse behind him discreetly moving. It was time for Sephiroth´s meds, and Genesis half-stood as well, murmuring, "Do you need help?"

Sephiroth dismissed it with another shaking of his head, "No, I am fine. I will be right back." He left the table with a brief, apologetic nod, to go to his room and take his various pills that would deal with his depression and whatnot.

They had opened a can of worms once they had started to treat him and there was still so very much they would have to deal with... The cool, dark hall soothed the silver haired man´s eyes, as they were not yet used to the bright light outside and once he was back in his room, he heavily sat down on the bed, the nurse waiting just outside to check on him in case... Well, Sephiroth had no idea what they expected him to do, it wasn´t like he was going to run amok or something.

Outside Kadaj reached for his orange juice, embarrassed, trying to pretend like Genesis hadn't just mentioned Cloud in front of everyone. They had been writing letters back and forth and the correspondence had taken a somewhat more... intimate turn. It was beginning to delve into feelings Kadaj knew almost nothing about, though he knew very well Genesis knew everything. He had seen as much with his own eyes. When Kadaj had asked Angeal if he would explain things to him, Angeal had simply cleared his throat and changed the subject. How was he supposed to learn for himself if no one would tell him anything?

The glass slipped from his fingertips though and splashed over the fine white linen tablecloth. Horrified, Kadaj couldn't look at anyone, he had just been humiliated beyond anything he had ever experienced in like, ever! Only a couple of seconds passed before he heard Yazoo gasp in surprise as the cold juice flowed over into the middle child's lap and he stood up reflexively.

"I'm... sorry," his face was completely hidden by his hair now to hide his shame.

"It's alright, Dajy," Yazoo said after a moment. "I always keep extra clothes here anyway." He reached for Kadaj's hand, leading him away from the table. "Excuse us please," he smiled at his beloved and the others before he led him into the house. "Don't worry about that, Kadaj. These things happen, really..." He didn't quite understand how Kadaj felt as a teen trying to project a cool grown-up image, but he did understand feeling severely out of your element and the desire to just try to fit in and be accepted. He had felt that way himself when he had first gone to work at the Lotus actually. The girls there were very competitive and Yazoo had found when he simply stopped caring, that things flowed much more naturally. It didn't take him very long either to figure this out. He simply realized that he was never going to be just like anyone else... and he never quite understood why, but now that his past had been brought to light, he realized why he had little in common with most people. "You go freshen up and I will see you out there."

"O-Okay..." Kadaj felt free to hug his brother now that they were alone. He had just blown his more mature stature out of the water, but Yazoo's words soothed him a bit anyway and he gave a small smile before he ran off to his room.

Yazoo found a rather plain black pullover and pants, which fit him very well, and wasn't like anything he would wear for work before leaving his room. As he entered the hallway, he saw Sephiroth's shadow moving about in his new room. Yazoo would not go in there. It was clear why the eldest wasn't allowed in his own room and Yazoo had not gone back in either. Too many memories, and being alone with Big Brother in a bedroom... Perhaps it would not hurt to talk a bit when Big Brother came out. The attendant had come inside with him after all and the man knew the situation, so it was worth a try...

Walking out of the shadowy hallway, to the grand staircase above the entrance hall, where it was open and there were no dark corners, Yazoo awaited his brother.

tbc

* * *

**So, what do you think? Like it, hate it? We´d love to know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, welcome to chapter 2! Thank you for all the awesome reviews, we really missed you too! We are both pretty busy but we will try to keep a every-two-weekends-update schedule^^ On another notice: I´ll be gone for 3 weeks, so none of my stories will be updated, but you may take a look at Chephren´s profile, because there are other fis being updated that we write together^^ Anyway now, HAVE FUN! XD**

Chephren: Yazoo, Angeal, Genesis (Sephy's room)

BMIK: Vincent Valentine, Sephiroth, Genesis (outside)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Only a few moments later, Sephiroth appeared in the hallway again, his ever-present nurse in tow. He was so occupied by his thoughts about the breakfast that he almost missed Yazoo standing there at the wide stairs, illuminated by the warm sunlight that filtered through the high windows.

Sephiroth noticed the change of clothing and a tiny frown appeared on his forehead, but he didn´t say anything. He did stop though, throwing the nurse a quick look, but the man just quietly observed the brothers. So it must be all right to stand here... saying nothing.

"I am... very happy you are home," Yazoo said, looking at his brother seriously. He studied Sephiroth's face, those dull eyes, a bit saddened to see that the noble confidence he had admired in his brother had been shaken, but he hoped it wasn't gone forever. There was a way to be confident without being psychotic and he hoped his brother could retain that beautiful self-assuredness; at least that was the quality Yazoo had understood from Sephiroth's journal and from what he knew his brother to express openly. It struck him though that he still found himself occasionally second-guessing Big Brother after all this time.

"Yes. Me too... I think." Sephiroth replied. He held Yazoo´s gaze for a while, before he looked aside and grabbed the railing for support. The meds made people dizzy sometimes and this whole situation wasn´t helping. When the nurse was about to step forward to help him, Sephiroth stopped him with a slightly shaky gesture of his hands though. This was his chance, he probably wouldn´t get to catch Yazoo alone again for a while without his vampire boyfriend looming behind him with his dead glare...

"I am sorry."

Yazoo immediately stepped forward, wanting to throw his arms around his brother's neck, forgetting himself until the quiet attendant stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh..." Reminded of what he was supposed to be doing, the relief in his expression faded and he instantly became guarded again. Fortunately, he hadn't moved into initiating the hug yet, only taken a step, but perhaps they were to remain at a distance anyway. That was actually the wisest choice. He didn't know what to say, wouldn't have known even if he_ could _have tried to comfort his brother. Yazoo still had mixed feelings about everything. Everything, but Sephiroth looked so... out of it.

Finally, Yazoo only nodded his acknowledgement to the apology, but he could not bring himself to accept just yet.

"Which part? Our... relationship? Selling Kadaj? That night in the tower?"

He neglected mentioning Aeris' death in the presence of an outsider as he knew that legal action would have to be taken.

The flinching was almost unnoticeable, but only almost. Sephiroth searched his brother´s eyes, his face, but it was perfectly blank and every shred of emotion Yazoo might have felt for him was perfectly hidden. Maybe that was even worse than anger, hate or accusations.

Clenching his jaw, Sephiroth averted his eyes again, gripping the railing harder, before he answered,

"For hurting everyone. You especially. I have no excuses."

"That is good to know," Yazoo replied, deadpan, but this was progress actually! Deep down he felt endlessly endeared to his brother, but at the very same time, Yazoo sure _hoped _he felt bad!

"Were you really going to... assault my person... that night?"

He referred of course to the fact that Sephiroth had almost killed him that night, but he didn't know what exactly the male nurse had been told.

Sephiroth´s face fell at the question, and his hand twitched, as if he was attempting to reach out for Yazoo, but then he just curled his fingers into a fist.

"I...Yes. I am so very sorry." His therapist would have been so proud of him right now, probably. Facing and acknowledging these things was a very big step.

Yazoo's breath hitched, the only clue that he was in total horror underneath his mask. He _knew_ it! Looking back, Yazoo had been very proud of his reaction then, still was even, but now it rather felt as though he had been flirting with death... no, more like they were exclusively dating... Well at least he had said his piece.

This side of brother, it almost felt like it was wrong to blame him now, but Yazoo desperately wanted to hold Brother accountable for all the anger he was feeling inside, all the hurt and now, even the love. He felt so helpless and he needed to get out of here.

"Well, you were very brave to come here. Welcome home," he murmured expressionlessly and turned to descend the stairs at the calmest pace he could manage. He needed air...

Vincent was just entering the house, worried that Yazoo was taking so long, when a silver blur rushed past him, and Vincent immediately turned, following his upset lover all the way down to the cemetery, where the boy finally stopped. Vincent wrapped his arms around his upset lover from behind, pulling him close, stroking over his head soothingly.

"Hush love, it´s all right, calm down..."

Yazoo was a trembling mess in his arms, and Vincent´s jaw tightened. He had known that it was a bad idea to come here, he just had _known_!

"Do you want to tell me what is wrong?" he whispered quietly, pulling strands of silver away from Yazoo´s lovely face, inwardly berating himself for not having stopped this farce when it had still been possible!

"I want to, but not here... can we go?" Yazoo's breathing was ragged as he turned to slip his arms around Vincent, burying his nose in silky raven locks, feeling tears well up but he would be damned if it would happen here. He found that he felt as Kadaj had only moments ago... not that he wanted to fit in. He had no secrets from anyone else, but in front of Sephiroth, he wanted to maintain his control. His emotions would not help Big Brother heal, and yet Yazoo wanted to yell and scream at him some more. He was so glad no one could see them here off to the side of the house. They could slip away unnoticed.

"Yes. Yes, absolutely. Come, I will get you into the car." Carefully and slowly, Vincent led the shaken young man back through the beautiful garden to their car with no one noticing them as they went the other way around the manor. He opened the door for Yazoo, helping him inside and placing a kiss on his forehead. "Wait here for just a second, I will be right back. I have to inform your father that we are leaving."

He closed the door after Yazoo and went back to see Angeal. The party was still gathered around the table in the garden, but Sephiroth hadn´t come back yet, and Vincent had a pretty good idea as to why.

"I´m sorry we have to leave, Yazoo isn´t feeling so well," he quickly told Angeal, and the man opened his mouth to ask if everything was all right, but then he just nodded and let it be. There was no need to discuss this now. Vincent was grateful that they were let off the hook so easily and turned, walking back to the manor, but his eyes were searching for a certain someone and he just met him when Sephiroth was about to step out of the building.

This time Vincent didn´t hide his furious expression, and before the nurse could step in, he had grabbed the man by the collar and shoved him against the next wall, growling, "You stay away from Yazoo! If I see you near him one more time, I will make your miserable existence a living hell, do you understand me?"

His eyes were blazing in a bright red, his face contorted in a mask of pure, unadulterated hatred and disgust as he snarled at the freak who had dared to tear Yazoo´s barely healed wounds open again by his mere existence. Oh, how Vincent regretted not having thrown Sephiroth out of that window when he had had the chance!

His smoldering gaze was only met with dull, impassive eyes however, and then a dry, humorless laugh slapped him in the face, as Sephiroth announced, "How can you possibly make my life even worse." Vincent drew back, but the repelled expression on his face didn´t vanish. However the nurse was grabbing him now, pulling him away and the dark haired aristocrat let go, brusquely, and after another long, threatening look, he turned around. Yazoo needed him now.

When his lover slid in beside him and Vincent backed the car out of the driveway, Yazoo said, "I told Kadaj I would see him at the table... I'm sorry... I thought I could _handle_ this..." Looking down at his lap, Yazoo felt really out of control. He had never been so emotional before. "I'm sorry..."

They hadn´t gotten far yet, but Vincent pulled the car aside, leaving the engine on because the soft humming might have been a bit comforting and calming, and then he reached over, pulling Yazoo into a tight embrace again.

"It´s all right, don´t worry. He will understand, it has been a tough day for all of them."

Vincent rocked a bit back and forth, stroking over Yazoo´s back and arms, letting the fairy feel his warmth, love and support, pushing his anger at his own stupidity and the asshole brother aside, because Yazoo needed him now. "What happened? Did he do anything to you? Did he try to touch you?"

"N-no..." Yazoo turned his head to hide his eyes in the nook of Vincent's throat before he pulled back.

"He... really _was_ trying to kill me that night. I don't know what I thought then... but I guess I was fooling myself..." He reached up to lightly grasp long black strands in his fingertips for comfort, his other arm pulling their bodies closer.

"Oh Yazoo, I´m so sorry..." Vincent tightened his embrace, holding Yazoo´s hand, pressing a kiss to every free spot he could find. "Did he tell you that? That he wanted to kill you?"

That friggin bastard... of all the things to say! On the other hand, Vincent couldn´t help the slight feeling of relief; it was out now, Yazoo finally realized what danger he had been in that night, how far gone his brother was. Now he´d hopefully stay away from Sephiroth, not endangering himself anew, and they could live in peace and quiet.

"H-he did, but only because I asked him. I found him inside in the hall and took the opportunity to wait and ask him what I had been wanting to since that night. He answered me honestly and told me he was so very sorry for hurting me and everyone else. He was so frail today... I find it hard to blame him when he is so fragile..." Yazoo's eyes grew cold, "but I still feel so _angry!" _

He removed his hands from his lover's body to ball them up tightly in frustration. "What do I do?"

Sighing, Vincent caught his lover´s small fist, gently uncurling it and holding the fingers between his own. "I think you should let go. It is not doing you any good to see him... Maybe you should just stop. Leave it behind you. Hasn´t he ruined your life enough already?"

Again, the aristocrat knew that this was what _he_ wanted; for Sephiroth to finally be out of the picture, to give his lover the rest he needed, but Vincent also wasn´t certain if this was what _Yazoo_ wanted. If he didn´t figure this out now, maybe he´d be haunted by those memories forever, and then they wouldn´t be really free either, would they?

"What do you want to do?" he therefore asked, stroking with his thumb over Yazoo´s sweaty palm.

Yazoo understood completely, and yet, he had bailed on his family today... they were all being so strong too.

"I... don't know... I don't want to give up on him, I told him I wouldn't. Though maybe it is good to withdraw at least until I learn how to control myself again. See him less? He will always be there now, and that is my home." He also felt Vincent's strain in all this just now... "This is all so unfair to you..." The youth's lips moved lightly against his beloved's neck.

"It´s all right, please don´t worry about me," the dark aristocrat replied, shoving his own issues he had with the situation even deeper down. "Whatever you think is right..."

Vincent managed to keep the slightly disappointed and frustrated edge out of it. He wasn´t too surprised that Yazoo wasn´t giving up on his brother, not really.

"Did he say anything else?" he carefully asked, assessing how much damage had been done today to his silver fairy, because in the end, it was Vincent himself who had to pick up the pieces, and they needed to talk about this...

"Only that he was so very sorry... He did nothing _today_ that should rouse my anger. I don't know why I am so emotional and I am finding it hard to move on. I want to blame him now and he is a recovering invalid. I can usually control myself better than this, and it's a bit frightening. I feel so irrational." He held on to Vincent's torso as he looked up into those eyes.

"Don´t feel like that, you have every right to be angry and hurt. He has to take responsibility for what he did to you," Vincent replied firmly, his lips thin and his eyes hard. Then they softened though, and he captured Yazoo´s lips in a warm kiss, his tongue gliding over Yazoo´s velvety mouth. "Shall we go home now? You look a bit tired..."

"Yes, thank you," Yazoo stole another quick kiss before he sat back and let his lover drive them home. He felt exhausted and it wasn't long before he drifted away into slumber right there in the passenger seat. Images of Big Brother today plaguing him... He hadn't meant to make this such a big deal, but it seemed his subconscious hadn't worked through it yet.

Back on the road again, Vincent drove the car back to their house in the city, letting his thoughts drift off into blissful nothingness as the sunny landscape rushed past him, Yazoo´s even breathing and beautifully sleeping form were calming his own anger down and he shook his head, giving an inaudible sigh. Eventually he parked in the driveway in front of their house, and carefully gathered the light form of his lover in his strong arms, easily carrying him inside and upstairs into their cozy bedroom. Yazoo had decorated it, because Vincent figured that his lover knew a lot more about setting a nice mood than he did. Laying his fairy down on the soft mattress, Vincent got rid of the young man´s shoes and pulled a blanket over him, before settling behind him on the bed,simply holding Yazoo in his sleep.

The familiar jolts were back and Yazoo gasped as he felt a strong body against him. Turning over in shallow, groggy wakefulness, he slipped his fingertips into silky hair which fell to mid-back and heard an accompanying noise in question. Cooing, Yazoo snuggled closer to his beloved Vincent and made his mouth work as best it could, which was mostly a series of hums and grunts to form the words, "I love you, Vince..." Then he smiled sleepily as he fell back to sleep.

Angeal had just spoken with Betty and Loz on possible dinner plans, but his eyes watched his eldest son, accompanied by his nurse, go and have a seat out by the now fully-occupied stables. His investments in shipping trade goods to Wutai and back were going very well, and Angeal wanted to offer his family the opportunity to ride together on occasion. Sephiroth too, when he felt stronger. It was unspoken of course that both Angeal and Loz must be present on the ride if Kadaj were to go with the eldest. Angeal had a counselor see the boy on a fairly regular basis. He could see how disconnected Kadaj was from Sephiroth and Loz had told him that the boy had once seemed to be close to the eldest, as Sephiroth was essentially his stand-in father while Angeal was gone. He could see attempts Kadaj made to try and understand what was going on with his brother.

When he was finished talking with Betty, Angeal crossed the lawn to have a seat next to his son on the half-stone wall next to the stables.

"Do you miss it very much, riding?" Angeal asked, unsure of what to say, but wanting to make conversation. His son looked so fragile to him now, nothing like that night, thank Shiva, but still, it was reminiscent to another time long ago...

Sephiroth´s head didn´t move when his eyes shifted to the man beside him and then they sharpened, becoming harder. During the last few weeks, they had succeeded in avoiding each other as much as possible. Sephiroth didn´t want to talk to this man, he really didn´t, but his therapist had said that he must eventually. His eyes drifted back to the mountains.

"No. I never enjoyed it. You made me do it, it was part of my education." Well, his therapist hadn´t said that Sephiroth couldn´t be bitter and still snarky about it, had he?

"I'm sorry," Angeal conceded, "It was an activity that ideally comes with our social status and it is a good way to spend time with other people, but you don't have to do it any longer if you don't want to." Angeal almost regretted asking, but he did anyway. "Is there anything special that you _would_ like? I want you to be comfortable here while you spend your days healing, my son."

"How generous of you," Sephiroth replied frostily, in a forced polite way. How old did the man think Sephiroth was? He didn´t need Angeal´s permission anymore; if he didn´t want to ride then he just didn´t! Though technically, Angeal was his legal guardian again, since Sephiroth had been declared nuts...

"I have everything I need," he then replied a bit more calmly, and it was true. Life had changed tremendously, and as far as he could tell, it was getting better again, slowly, but it was a start... Sizing his old man up again from the corner of his eye, Sephiroth straightened a tiny bit, as he went past his issues and asked blankly, "How are the others doing?"

Angeal felt his spirits soar a little as his son expressed interest in them.

"Doing well, I think. Kadaj is anxious to spend a bit more time with you, when you are feeling even better, if you like." It warmed his heart the way the little one relentlessly tried. If they were close once, Angeal would love to see it happen again, but not if Kadaj's feelings could be compromised in any way. He didn't mention Loz though as it was pretty clear that the second child'd had enough for a while.

"I see." Sephiroth cocked his head, his eyes following the softly swaying tree branches in the warm afternoon breeze. They could hear faint noises coming from the house, which was probably Betty preparing the dinner table in the garden.

Tree...

….house...

Those two words stood out of his last thoughts like giant neon letters, but Sephiroth shook his head, not allowing the consequential thought to form. Instead he slowly announced, "I don´t know what to tell him... Kadaj."

"It's alright," Angeal placed a gentle hand on Sephiroth's in his lap, wanting really to gather his boy, whom he had put through so much, up in his arms, giving him all the love now that he should have always given. He didn't want to take advantage, as his son wasn't fully in control of his faculties and he had decided to wait as long as he had to, but he still tried to convey it in his eyes and his touch.

"We'll figure something out. Would you be willing to just spend some time with him? He misses you, Seph."

Wordlessly, Sephiroth withdrew his hand from his father´s, not wanting to be touched by the man that was responsible for his many-year-long torture and agony. Sitting here with him like this was almost too much already, but being touched by him... Sephiroth left the question unanswered, too busy gritting his teeth and shaking off the hideous feeling of having just been marred again. He should leave right now but his body wasn´t able to move an inch.

Angeal's hand still hovered where it had rest, just above Sephiroth's lap.

"I'm sorry, my son," he apologized deeply. He shouldn't have touched him. Was it only his own selfish need here to atone or was it really his desire to make his son feel loved? Angeal couldn't tell anymore, but he would just be with his son for as long as he could be to make up for lost and wasted time. "Is there anything... _anything_ you would like to say to me, now? I know I am the one who has caused you so much pain."

He finally withdrew his hand and put it back in his own lap, watching that beautiful face, bracing himself, as anything that generally came out of that perfect mouth, more lush and pouty like his beloved Aeris' than his own, had been unhappy and scathing when directed at him. Rightfully so, Angeal knew. Sephiroth seemed like all the most beautiful parts of Aeris and he put together... and somehow, very little did he look like his rugged old dad. It was sadly ironic in a way.

Genesis had just come out of the kitchen, his eyes searching the blooming garden for his silver angel. He found the bulky nurse first, and then saw the other two together and his heart jumped. Speeding up, Genesis hurried to them, noticing that the situation was critical the nearer he came.

By now the redhead just knew how to read Sephiroth´s body language since the aristocrat wasn´t talking much anymore, but the way he held his back stiff spoke volumes. Damn nurse, wasn´t he good for anything? Genesis cursed under his breath and caught the tightly spoken hiss of "I. hate. You." coming from the younger of the two men.

Oh great... literally.

Because as Genesis knew via research, it was a good thing when Sephiroth managed to actually express his feelings instead of bottling them up inside him until he´d snap. Angeal most likely wouldn´t understand that, though.

Clearing his throat and laying a hand lightly on Sephiroth´s shoulder, Genesis interfered by saying, "I think we should go inside now."

He threw Angeal a cold look, because this was the man who had failed his wonderful son and deserved to be hated, all right. Angeal's shoulders slumped.

"...I know..."

Keeping his hands in his lap, he nodded to Genesis and let his son go. "I love you, son..." he offered, knowing it wouldn't do any good, but he wanted to say it. Maybe if his son heard it enough and Angeal stayed with him...? Then he would say it forever.

Sephiroth pressed his lips in a thin line and didn´t say another word. The words Angeal uttered rang so hollow in his ears, they were so very empty and held no meaning at all, because Angeal had messed up at the one time Sephiroth had needed him. Now it was too late...

Genesis gently took him by the arm, glaring at the nurse to give them some space, and led Sephiroth back to the house and through the kitchen. Loz was busy cooking, and if he noticed them, Sephiroth didn´t see it. Eventually they reached his room (his new one, that had been a former guest room and was less filled with memories) where Sephiroth just sat down in a chair, expressionlessly staring out of the window.

"Are you alright?" Genesis stroked over Sephiroth's silver locks, over his back, trying to be supportive. "Do you want to talk?"

Startled, Sephiroth flinched out of his reverie and looked up at the other man, with a light frown.

"Do I look like I am all right to you? Seriously."

It was said with a fair amount of patience because Genesis seemed a bit thick sometimes. The cutting, sarcastic edge was missing from Sephiroth's voice and he simply shook his head.

"There is nothing to talk about. He just won´t leave me alone, as if forcing himself on me would make him get his will." A frustrated snort followed. "He hasn´t changed at all."

"It was just a question," Genesis insisted, just as gently, "I care about you is all. So does he, but you are right, he can't just show up now and expect it all to be all right. So he gets what he gets."

He said that carelessly, but Sephiroth had seen this side of him, the devious side, that night in the tower, when he had asked for that kiss. The sweetest kiss Genesis had ever tasted and the most forbidden... perhaps that was why it was so sweet! It made Genesis hard just thinking about it, but now was not the time for such things. He cared more deeply than just about sex anymore, to his own surprise even.

"...How was it for you with Yazoo here today?" he asked, not sure how much Sephiroth wanted to talk about, so he wouldn't press, just listen.

Sephiroth graced the redhead with a taxing look, leaning his head against his knuckles in a tired manner. There was a long moment of silence, in which Sephiroth contemplated saying anything about it at all, but then he intoned, "Well... He ran away from me. Unsurprisingly."

His eyes settled on Genesis´ carefully guarded face, as he asked, "You weren´t thinking I would do anything to him, were you?"

"I don't know..." Genesis said honestly. Honesty deserved honesty, but really, he'd had no notions of how today would go. "I think you are doing your best. That is all you _can _do, and you can't help what others do after that. He will get over it in his own time...I'm sorry it happened that way though."

He wasn't the most tactful person, but the redhead felt a bit of remorse that it was so awkward for his silver love today, even Yaz had been weird. That particular detail also made him feel a bit warm inside, contented, for as long as Sephiroth and Yazoo were at odds, there was nothing to fear... Then, on the other hand, he and Yazoo were family now and he really did like the Fairy, always had and there had never really been any reason to fear... had there?

"It is fine," Sephiroth replied with just a hint of his former sardonic edge. "It went rather well compared to the scenario I had anticipated. Would you get me a glass of water please?"

Really, Sephiroth had expected a lot of screaming and tears and accusations, so he had been let 'off the hook' rather easily when Yazoo had just left...

"Of course," Genesis went to the kitchen quickly to fetch Sephiroth a cool glass of water from the refrigerator door, simply because when he had been here the first time, this was where Yazoo had brought him. He wasn't sure how the tap water tasted. He didn't know exactly _when_ he had become Sephiroth's water bearer, but as long as it didn't happen too often and the silver angel wasn't at the point where the attendant would leave him alone yet. Poor Sephiroth, he was watched constantly, and it wasn't like they could talk about it either, though any discontent over this situation would be completely normal.

Returning with the water, Genesis handed it to him with a gentle upturn of his lips, moving to sit in the bay window seat a few feet away.

"Do you want to spend time with Kadaj? Would it help if I came along?" Genesis could help take some of the focus off of his beloved that way by keeping the runt busy.

"If you like..." Sephiroth replied, watching the Golden Lotus´ top whore sitting by the window, illuminated by the golden evening light. Genesis had been coming to visit him at the institution at least once a week for the past year and he had used his day off today as well to come here... "Why are you doing this?"

Genesis flushed, "I caught the tail end of your conversation... and … I... like you. It's what you do when you care about someone, isn't it?"

He had never put himself out there so much before, and he might have sounded a bit defensive, but he knew Sephiroth for all his blunt speech and dominant mannerisms could certainly take a little back now and again. Genesis could dish with the best of them, being a dominatrix after all. In all actuality, it seemed like that might be what Sephiroth was looking for... otherwise why would his silver angel push and push like that? Perhaps that was what he respected, honesty and directness...

"I suppose so," Sephiroth answered, thoughtfully tilting his head. "Not that I would know much about such things. I try to kill and hurt the people that are dear to me."

It was said with a fair amount of bitter sarcasm, but then the former lord of the Gainsborough estate gave a sigh and another shake of his head. "I am sorry. Thank you, I do appreciate your concerns... and your affection."

The rosy flush grew deeper as the redhead basked in the warmth of his love's gratitude.

"You are welcome..." he said sincerely, perhaps a little too amorously, but Genesis didn't dwell. "I'm afraid, I am fairly new to this as well... having people dear to me and I know I have hurt them too. So we can learn together. You are so strong and capable. I am sure, with time, you can beat this, Angel. Look how far you have already come."

Genesis waited patiently for Sephiroth's answer, hoping he hadn't completely made his silver angel feel patronized or as if the redhead were being condescending. The fiery succubus wasn't in the habit of making pep talks and he honestly thought he had done well. Any other person would be simply dazzled by Genesis' superior orations, but with the angel, it was different. Genesis found himself caring an awful lot about making the man feel comfortable and respected. It was unnerving...

"I would like that," Sephiroth quietly offered. Angel... uh? That most certainly was the very last thing Sephiroth was. His eyes narrowed slightly, as if in dismay. Hadn´t Genesis remembered any of the things Sephiroth had done not even a full year ago? Or did he know and just... didn´t want to see it? Or maybe Genesis knew full well what he had in his hands here and just...

"I cannot promise you anything, Genesis."

"Understood," the redhead smirked and shrugged, "Give a shot, what can it hurt? From what I've heard, you've mastered the katana... I read somewhere that it takes great discipline of mind to control the body and be one with... the Masamune... like that…"

In order to make his point, Genesis had to fight his mind's instant wanderings to Sephiroth's _other _sword but he recovered quickly, "… So an adjustment like this should be a snap."

He winked encouragingly, but he wasn't sure what he expected. The redhead had made up his mind that he would try to help the nobleman through this if he could. He had even commented affirmatively to Yazoo on the matter as well, and he found he wanted to help. Inwardly though, he desperately hoped that Sephiroth wasn't talking about emotional attachments to Genesis himself. _That_ he just couldn't fathom, so the gorgeous prostitute instantly banished such thoughts from his untroubled psyche.

A small smile, the first in a very long time, stole onto Sephiroth´s face. Ah yes, the Masamune... Of all the tasks he had to perform on his father´s order, sword fighting was the only one he had actually enjoyed. It made him feel like he had gained back power and control, if even a little. "You are right. It might not be that hard after all."

Feeling encouraged, Genesis gave Sephiroth a radiant smile. He had missed the look of amusement on that perfect face ever so much. Just then, the scampering away of smaller feet was heard and the nurse, who had been waiting just outside in the hall came back in and informed them that dinner was ready.

_My kingdom for solitude with him..._ Genesis inwardly sighed, but he simply ignored the man in white and asked Sephiroth more about his training and for another viewing of the Masamune later if the silver nobleman would like as they headed down to eat.

TBC

* * *

**review replies:**

BMIK replying

_Chephren replying_**  
**

BlackDomina71: Yay, I´m happy that we continued GL as well^^ The dinner was quite awkward indeed, I would have died XD I totally hate such situations . Yeah, poor Seph, but at least he is out and Gen´s by his side... And Kadaj has the biggest crush on Cloud eva XDD _Yesh, Yaz can be a real dork when it comes to Seph, I will be the first to admit. LMAO! XDDDDDD Doped up to the gills! I like that saying. XD But yesh, it is pretty sad. __ When we were discussing the ending of GL1, I was really sad to think of him being taken away to the loony bin, even moreso at that time than if he had died. Weird, I know, but just thinking of him in there, all humbled and sedated and at first straight-jacketed is soooo sad to me. And death is wayyyyyyyy over the top and so dramatically fitting for the villain he was shaping up to be then, but this way, the other charas get to hold him accountable for all of it and feel their feelings and all that. Still, I totally hear ya, it is sad to see him this way, I agree, but healing is a great thing! We know there are happy pills in their too! XD Thank you so much, Domina babe! XD_

Shadow Haloed Angel: Ah, maybe that is because there was no smut and the setting has changed in this one? But no worries, Yazoo will be back at the Lotus soon enough^^ And Angeal has to earn his place back, he hasn´t been part of their life and the relationship between him and his kids has to grow^^ _Hey thank you, Angel! Yesh, just give us a bit, they are all really in a strange place right now. This is like the 'consequences' part of the story I guess, but it will pick up again with the drama soon, promise! XD Yeah, the fam has been without Angeal for so long and the man is finding out just how much they are pretty much allowing him to be there. XDDDD Generously allowing it. They are Sephy's kids after all, lil lordly munchkins. XD_

natzilla: Yesssss, baby, we´re back XD Quiche and chocolate cake are our idea of a leitmotif, don´t take it lightly and joke about it! It´s very deep :P Of course Vincent is driving german, he has class ;) (No seriesly, my dad got a new company car and he can´t stop talking about it -_- That might have been an unhealthy influence) _You do love your doom, Nat-Nat, don't you? LMAO! XDDDDDDD Nat-Nat, the lovely, otherworldly bringer of doomsday tidings. XDDDDDDDD LOL! Yesh that quiche and cake breakfast would be my bad as I am not very imaginative with food. XD Lozzy himself would be much more excited to experiment more. Yesh, all the best aristocracy in AU Midgar drive German! XD I bet Lozzy is helping himself to Seph's BMW while he is an invalid. XD Ah dammit, the wheelchair *smacks forehead and looks at BMIK* whoopsie! XD He does look really cute this way tho. So humble, it's really strange. GenGen has pretty much been Seph's since the day he was born. XD Yesh, Gen has it all now pretty much and he will patiently wait for his Seph-lovins too! Gen's either really patient or reeeeeally has a couple of screws loose, but Goddess bless him. ;D Yaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy! WOOOOOOOOOT! *massively overexcited* I can't wait, especially for when you talk about Yaz' kiki again! XD That is frickin' adorable! Did you miss it? ;D I missed you noticing it, his adorable piece. =p~ *ROTFLMAO at the imagery of quiches wielding large knifes* _

Psycho Steph: Haha, we didn´t know either... But we already had the plot laid out and started writing et voilá! As you saw the first meeting between Yaz and Seph didn´t go so well, but maybe they just need some time. A lot has happened. Yeah, and Kadaj really is Cloud´s only male friend really, they are pretty close^^ _Yesh, we couldn't leave it for very long. XD We will have to take alternating weeks to do Gossamer and GL tho so the chappies will be a bit less frequent on both, but there will still be something every week if all goes to plan. Yesh! XD It is a relief tho that it wasn't so terrible, but Yaz is really bummed that he couldn't handle it like he thought. Yesh, Dajy is pretty persistent, he will find out what he needs to! ;D Thank you so much, Steph! *huggles!*_

bonjourmeadow: Oh yes, there´s so many questions that will be answered! Of course we will meet all of the Golden Lotus staff again as well! Hopefully we will be able to answer all of yours XD _Thank you! XDDDDD *huggles!* Yesh, Sephy is trying, but they will ave to just stick with him now and at least he is doing his best. Ha! Angeal has a pretty gay fam if you ask me! LMAO! XDDDDDD Not what he would be expecting at all! XD Yesh, dammit, poor Rude, Gen totally left him in the dust, but we'll have to see how that goes! Yeah, Tsengy and Ruf, I am pretty excited for when we visit them too! XD *loves* LMAO! Thank you for the awesome buildup! *glomps!*_

paint-tin: Haha, thanksssssssssss! I´m looking forward to how Cloud and Kadaj´s relationship will grow too, I wonder if they´ll become more then friends? :) _Woooooooooooooooot! XDDDDDDDDDD Me too, me too! I love your life as well! XDDD Oh! Thank you for calling us smarties! *giggles and bearhugs you!*_

Lenko: Awww, I´m sorry to hear that, poor thing! But I´m glad to hear that you enjoy the sequel so far^^ Ah, there´s so many things that will clear up when the story progresses, this was only the first chapter after all! But so far I´d say everyone seems to have settled down relatively well, don´t they? We´ll try to update every two weeks on the weekend now^^ _Thank you so much, Lenko babe! No worries! School is important! We are just thrilled to see you! XDDDDD I think Seph does feel it, as much as an ex-psychopath with lordly arrogance (thanks to Angeal and his rule or be ruled upbringing can be…) It is kind of harder to tell too because only when Angeal came back from Gongaga could the putz ever admit that he was wrong about anything. Unfortunately, Sephy was pretty much molded in his image so we get what we get, but he seems very humbled and I am actually pretty proud of the guy to come home to all that hostility. Both of them actually, but even moreso for Seph, who pretty much fucked up beyond compare and is now considered the batshit relative. I am not the batshit relative in my fam, but I think I would make that my excuse to be really eccentric around my other relatives. LMAO! Anywho! XD Yesh, at this point, Dajy is kind of a mystery, but we will get there! XD Don't be too hard on yourself! XD TCFN! XD Thank you so soooo much! *big huggles!*_

Trigger happy Chaingunner: Yessssssssssssssssssssh, it´s baaaackkkkk! XD Yeah, that was a pretty awkward family meeting all right, but this time at least no one tried to kill or fuck any family members XD So we´re getting somewhere! _Sephy the mega douche! LMAO! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD Yesh, that is what he is, I can't deny it! Ha! XD He is a little more self-aware now and is seeing just how much of one the others think he is too! _

IA1979: Yesh, we continue XD Till our fingers bleed or we´re running out of ideas XD I think Genesis is pretty much in love with Sephy. If it was superficial attraction he surely wuldn´t spend so much time with Seph, who might still have some bad, cranky day (he´s sick after all). But it looks good for the two of them I think! Vincent is afraid that something will happen to Yazoo, Sephiroth tried to kill him after all, and he won´t take any chances XD And you´re right, Yaz and Seph having a 'friendly chat' wasn´t a good idea after all *sigh* _Thank you, IA! XDDD *huggles!* Yesh, Sephy really is loved! I hope he can learn to see it soon! Yesh, we do get into this a bit later, them and how to behave around Seph now. It is all super-awkward, isn't it? Yesh, they do make a really cute couple, the two lil babes! XD We will have to see how that goes too! Yesh, Yaz is being... naïve, but he thinks he can take on the world now. XD He has realized it soon enough. I think he can't just walk away from that night last year unscathed, as much as he would like to. That night, his freedom and loving Vince have blown his before very carefully concealed emotions out of the water._

Soyna: *stares at the confetti and throws some of her own* Yazoo and Vincent ARE happy! Most of the time anways XD Aren´t all teenager confused? I forgot... but Kadaj can take out his mood swings on Cloud^^ Umm, *looks at BMIK* Do you have a vacuum, love? Mine is on the fritz. LMAO! XDDDDDD _Thank you, Soyna, love! XD So glad you like the Cloud pairing! XD Yeah, we liked that too. They were so cute together last time. XD Yesh, Lozzy needs time. He is a good man, but Seph really pushed him over his limits and hurt Yaz and Dajy a lot too, so he will take his time with the forgiveness. _

Aubrieta: Yay, I´m glad you found your way back into the Golden Lotus world! Hm, maybe because Vincent and Yazoo have been together for a while Vincent isn´t as shy anymore? And of course the circumstances are very special, he has to sit at a table with the almost-murderer of his lover XD Yeah, poor Seph *sigh* _Thank you for letting us know about the name-change! XD Yesh, I wondered at first but then I remembered that your lovely av is a one of a kind masterpiece made by you, so it didn't take long! XD Yesh, poor Vince! He really is a strong guy. Yaz is having a tough time adjusting to everything and Vince is just taking it all in stride as best he can. Yesh, broken is a really good word for it too! It encompasses the sadness that comes with seeing Sephy that way. He is trying. We'll just have to see where it goes! XD *huggles!*_

**You wanna moaaaar?Tell us and there´ll be XD**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Squeenix pwns. The pretty bishis we no can has. XD (But we do try in as many ways we can think of. ;D)**

**Chephren: Yazoo, Kadaj, Scarlet, Tseng**

**BMIK: Sephiroth, Vincent Valentine, Rufus**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Dinner was a quick and silent affair. Nobody felt like talking; everyone was tensely poking their food. Kadaj appeared quite restless, but he kept his mouth shut. Angeal didn´t know what to say after his conversation with Sephiroth that hadn´t gone so well and he probably didn´t want to upset his son. Loz was being indifferent, giving the eldest the cold shoulder. Sephiroth quietly cleared his plate.

After dinner Genesis had to leave, as his customers were waiting at the Golden Lotus, but he promised to be back as soon as he could. As the taxi drove off into the darkening evening sky, Sephiroth was politely reminded by his insufferable nurse that it was time for his medication and so the silver haired man returned to his room. He would read something, he decided, after his nurse had retreated to the room next door. Pulling the curtains closed, Sephiroth chose a random book from the shelves and settled down in his chair, flicking through the first few pages, when a soft knock on his door made him look up in surprise.

"Yes?" he beckoned, inwardly hoping that it wasn´t Angeal.

The door opened with a creak and in stepped Kadaj, an apprehensive look on his face.

"Sephiroth?" he asked, a bit shyly. "May I come in?" The boy made no move to come any closer once he had cleared the doorway.

"Yes please, have a seat."

Sephiroth put the book aside and gestured towards another comfortable chair. Kadaj had grown a lot during the last year, and his features were less boyish...

"What can I do for you?" Sephiroth asked with just a tiny smile to encourage the clearly hesitant boy. They would have to face each other sooner or later and Sephiroth´d rather have it sooner. This day could hardly get any worse anyways...

"Um, are you doing okay? I know you weren't feeling well, Seph..." He didn't know if there was a more polite way to ask, but he knew it was always polite to ask a person how they were doing. Despite all that had happened last year, Big Brother selling him, it had been a relief when they told the boy Sephiroth was sick. He really did miss his brother terribly. He was the only father the boy had ever known.

"Well... I am not healed yet, but I am getting better," Sephiroth replied, his hands resting in his lap as he eyed the teenager shuffling in his own chair. "How are you? We didn´t have the opportunity to talk yet. How are things going?"

Kadaj brightened up immediately, "I am good! … But speaking of that..." and he looked up at his brother awkwardly, "can I ask you something?"

He bit his lip and his feet shuffled back and forth alternatively on the carpet and he hissed, having given himself rugburn.

"Shoot." Sephiroth leaned back, inwardly bracing himself.

"What... happened to you? No one will tell me... I just know that you are sick and when it comes to Yazzy, you don't think clearly sometimes so he has to stay away...?" He had the sinking feeling he should have kept asking the others, but no one was sure of what to tell him. Sephiroth on the other hand had always been brutally plain with him, at least before he got sick and Kadaj felt he deserved to know because it affected him too.

There it was...

"Yes that is true, I am sick," Sephiroth carefully started, sorting his thoughts and words. Kadaj was still young, and he didn´t have to know about all the dirty details. "I am mentally and emotionally unstable. A lot of things have happened in my life, awful things. They led me to become a terrible person, and I did bad things to others as well. I hurt you and your brothers to a point where it was almost too late. I am getting help now and I see my mistakes. These people at the hospital help me to figure out what is wrong with me and I work hard on making sure that such things will never happen again. I am sorry."

Kadaj straightened up at the apology.

"So that is why you sold me and Yazzy? You felt you were a terrible person?" He sat forward on the edge of his chair, his head leaning toward Sephiroth unconsciously.

"I sold you and your brother, because I am a terrible person, yes. I know now that at that point I was overwhelmed by the responsibility of taking care of you and that I found my 'easy' way out of it by sending you to the Golden Lotus. It was all just too much, and I was weak and not a good brother at all." The words came slowly, but Sephiroth did not falter. He just had to make sure Kadaj would understand them and that he wasn´t doing more damage than he already had.

"I don't think you are terrible _now_... I was really sad then. I missed you a lot and couldn't understand why you sold me at all." Kadaj looked thoughtful for a moment, his brow furrowing. "If that is what you were feeling, then I guess I can understand. I never thought about it before, but I have always been the baby around here... and I sure didn't have to take care of any kids before. I bet that was tough!" He gave Sephiroth a crooked smile.

"Thank you." Sephiroth reciprocated the smile, relaxing in his seat. Well, this had gone better than he expected! No running away and being devastated this time.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" he offered, reaching for his water glass.

"Yesss...," Kadaj said, looking uncertain again, "why is it that you can't think clearly when Yaz is around?" He had known how close they were, had even wanted to be the one who had Sephiroth's attention when Yazoo had gone.

Sephiroth looked pensive.

"It is really complicated. So complicated in fact, that my therapist and I haven´t it all figured out yet. But it will get better, I promise." That was all he could say on the subject; Kadaj wasn´t supposed to know certain things.

"Do you still love him though?" Kadaj asked curiously, "Today at the table, it didn't feel like you liked each other very much. Is it because that dead guy got us out and you didn't?"

"Dead... guy?" Sephiroth was at a loss for a moment what Kadaj was talking about, but then it dawned on him and he just let it slide. "No, it is not like that. I hurt your brother a lot, and he may not feel comfortable with me anymore."

"But you love him?" Kadaj wondered why Sephiroth wasn't using Yazoo's name now, it must be worse than he thought. "I know he loves you and he missed you while you were gone. I know he was sad when he couldn't come see you in the hospital with us."

"I do. I´m sorry he felt like that, but it was for the best." Sephiroth took a sip from his water glass, his mouth felt so dry from all the talking. "And he has Valentine now to take care of him, so he is fine."

Kadaj blinked and pulled his chair a bit closer.

"What's wrong? Don't you like that guy?" There was a certain dull flat tone that came with the name Valentine that Kadaj didn't fail to pick up on.

At the boy´s eagerness, Sephiroth smiled again, propping his chin on his hand as he intently watched the almost young man. It seemed that Kadaj hadn´t exactly warmed up to 'dead guy' either.

"I barely know him. How about you? I am sure you must know him a lot better. What is he like?" It was kind of a relief to not have to talk about all the complicated matters anymore, it was straining.

Kadaj was thrilled to have Sephiroth's interest and attention now and he thought extra hard about this one. "I think he is interesting. He is pretty neat looking, like something out of one of my games, only without any cool weapons. But he is very quiet, like Yazzy, only when I talk to him... it's hard to talk to him. He seems uncomfortable. That is really all I know, but I know he is a good guy because Yazzy is with him."

"Well, that is the most important thing, isn´it? That your brother is happy." Sephiroth sat the glass aside, noticing that faint moon light was coming through the curtain. It was getting late and he was tempted to send Kadaj to bed, because it must be long overdue. But that wasn´t his responsibility anymore, so he didn´t say anything about it.

"Ummm, can I ask you something else... there is something I feel I am old enough to know, but no one here will tell me and I forgot to ask Yaz about it today while he was here..." Kadaj´s cheeks started to heat up as he looked up into those intelligent eyes.

"I suppose so," Sephiroth frowned, a bit hesitant. Kadaj was still so unfocused sometimes, it was hard to follow his train of thought.

"There is something... I … know someone that... fuck..." Trying to form how to ask, the profanity was out of his mouth before Kadaj remembered who he was . "Oh, I'm sorry..." He winced, waiting for the sting of a swat or a lecture about bad language, something achingly parental.

"Nevermind." Sephiroth waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Just say what you want to say, it is all right."

"Ummm, can you tell me about sex? There are things my friends talk about that I don't understand, and when I ask Father about it, he always changes the subject... but if I was to have it with hairy old men this year, then I think I am old enough to know..."

Kadaj pleaded his case as clearly as possible, hoping he would be successful, for he knew his brother must know a lot about it if he knew about the working girls on the street and if he might be together with Genesis. That night at the Lotus came back to him when he had seen the bewitching redhead writhing under some guy's body and how captivating that was and he blushed again.

"I might not be the right person to as-" Sephiroth started, but at the boy´s crestfallen look he caved, sighing, "Fine, what is it you want to know?"

"Mm, how do I?" Kadaj looked at him a bit helplessly. "And how do you know who is supposed to be on top?" He had no idea where to start with this at all...

"I suppose you want to know about intercourse between males then," Sephiroth observed, not too surprised.

"Is there someone in particular you want to lie with?"

Blushing, Kadaj bit his lip, "There is this boy... he works at the Golden Lotus. Name's Cloud. I like him, but I didn't know how to... escalate things..." Leaning forward in his chair, Kadaj admired the way Sephiroth always commanded himself, how cool he was about such an embarrassing topic.

"I see," the elder smiled, crossing his legs. "So you haven't been intimate yet at all?"

"N-no," Kadaj blushed even more, "S... so I thought I should take care of it as soon as possible." he said, with heavy conviction in his young, still unchanged voice."

"Oh, don´t rush it. Cloud is working at the Lotus, he certainly knows how to initiate such things." Sephiroth leaned back, watching the anxious youth before him closely. "If you like him, you should take your time. Actually, you always should. But in case it does come to the scenario, there are a few things you will have to take care of. First, you must make sure that you are clean, at all times. Take care of yourself. You wouldn´t want to catch or spread a disease. Pay special attention to your genitals. Now, as to your other question: sex can include a lot of things, It doesn´t necessarily mean penetration. Take it slow at first, find out what you like. Don´t let anyone do things to you... because you feel it is expected of you. If you are not ready then say so and insist on it."

Sephiroth made a pause and his next words seemed heavier, for some reason. "If that person cares about you, he will not push you to do anything you don´t like."

"O-okay," Kadaj gave his brother a small embarrassed smile, "I won't then... not until I know how he feels." His brother was being cryptic but still helpful somehow and Kadaj pressed a bit for the details. He wanted to know what exactly it was that was happening to Genesis that night. He couldn't see much except the redhead's arching body and that rosy, bouncing cock.

"I don't know if I am ready or not because... well... what happens exactly?"

"Well, ideally you love each other and you start exploring together. You may kiss and touch each other. At one point you most likely will be aroused and naked." Sephiroth took another sip from his water glass. "You may touch your partner's sensitive spots, which can vary from person to person, but the usual ones are the area around the navel, genitals, nipples, sometimes the throat and ears. At the beginning, when you get to know each other´s bodies, you can reach climax through touches alone. Take your partner´s genitals in hand, move it like you would your own, but be careful and attentive to what he likes. If he feels uncomfortable, stop immediately. The more you get to know each other, the more you will know if you would rather be top or bottom. In any case, use condoms and lubrication, and make sure you are prepared, respectively prepare your partner before penetration. Carefully use your fingers, lube them and stretch the entrance with one finger first. You may use more, to widen him. Once he tells you that he is ready, you carefully insert your penis, and then you wait and give your partner time to adjust; it does hurt in the beginning." Sephiroth kept his face straight and his voice smooth; this wasn´t how he had come to know such things, far from it. But his own experiences weren´t a matter right now.

Kadaj, whose face turned even rosier when he heard his brother say certain words, replied, "Thank you, brother, That helps a lot. I felt so uneducated and I am growing up now and all..." His thoughts came back to the pain, "Why do the penetration part if it hurts?"

"Because later on it doesn´t hurt anymore, on the contrary," Sephiroth replied with a wink. "Is there anything else you want to know?" It was really getting late and the older brother was quite surprised that the nurse hadn´t come yet to check on him.

"No, I will think about this," the boy said, almost wishing he had taken notes, scenes of how that faceless man must have prepared Genesis that night and the sad face of his little friend, Cloud, already filling his head. He got up, seeing the moon above Sephiroth's window. The boy didn't really want to leave his big brother's company. He couldn't remember a time when they had really talked like this, not for ages, but he could see that Sephiroth grew tired.

"Thank you for the talk," he got up to go hug his brother goodnight. "I... missed you while you were gone too."

Sephiroth automatically stiffened at the unexpected proximity, but he forced himself to relax and weakly returned the affection.

"You are welcome," he muttered.

Kadaj let go and gave him a last, slightly awkward smile, before he left to go to bed. As the door closed, Sephiroth took a deep breath, then finished his water glass and finally went up to get ready for his nightly routine.

_His body writhed on their red satin sheets, familiar fingertips caressing him, teasing him. _

"_Unhhh,__"__ Yazoo moaned out in pleasure as his body squirmed under those maddening touches. Fingertips threading into silken hair, as that glorious mouth he loved so worked its way down his body. The silver haired youth had to close his eyes against the anticipation rising in his belly as his rosy nipple was teased to hardness by a clever tongue, lips pulling it in, suckling it tenderly, causing shocks to zap through Yazoo's form on the bed. Moving on, his lover lapped its way down his belly, hips and Yazoo felt warm breath whisper over his stiff cock, a light perspiration breaking out over his skin. _

"_Yes!" he cried, "Yes, my love, please! Vincent, I need your mouth on me!" His hips lifted toward that perfect orifice, wanting to__o__ much to be taken in. When no slick blissful warmth came however, Yazoo opened his eyes and looked down at his beloved, who hovered between the youth's spread legs. _

"_Vince? Are you alright, my darl-unhhh!" he smiled in utter delight when he felt that gratifying suction on his rock-hard length. "Oh gods, that feels so good, my love!"_

"_...Kitten."_

Yazoo sat up in bed, gasping, holding his forehead in shock and horror, looking frantically around the bedroom from underneath his shielding hand. The sight of his love in bed with him though and the moonlight shining through the window made him calm and he slowly lay back down, snuggling into Vincent's body.

"Mmnn, ´re you alright?" Vincent slurred, his speech heavy with sleep as he rolled over and drew Yazoo into his arms. His love´s heartbeat was frantically beating under his warm skin, and Vincent opened his eyes to look down into that moonlit face.

"You are shaking, what´s wrong?"

Yazoo hugged him close, "Nothing, I had a bad dream..." He had already filled up the whole day with his problems and now he just wanted some peace with his beautiful love. "... will you kiss it better, Vince?" He reached up to nuzzle Vincent's nose.

"I will." Vincent returned the affectionate gesture, softly rubbing his nose against Yazoo´s and placing a tender kiss to his cheek first and then down to the soft curve of his lover´s mouth. Yazoo was already relaxing in his embrace and Vincent´s hand started to stroke over his arm, up to his shoulder and neck, pushing away some silver hair.

Moaning, Yazoo opened his mouth, letting his lover's tongue and sweet caresses soothe him. He loved Vincent so much, felt so safe with him here with just the two of them alone.

"I love you, baby," he said finally when they broke the kiss, and he wrapped his arms around the dark beauty tighter, greedily pulling him closer, rolling them over so he could slip his legs around the aristocrat's slim waist in the process.

Vincent moved under the red silken sheets, brushing fine hair out of Yazoo´s face as he crawled on top of the young man, between his wide, spread legs that embraced Vincent tightly again once he was settled. The pale moonlight shone through the high windows and spilled onto the antique four-poster-bed that dominated their bedroom, where they liked to spend as many hours as they could together. At least his lover relaxed and the fast breathing wasn´t caused by nightmares anymore, but the very prominent erection that pressed against Vincent´s belly.

"I love you too, my little chocolate cake. I could eat you alive," he teased, his smiling lips brushing over Yazoo´s ear as he gently bit into the soft warm flesh of his lover´s throat.

"Y-yes... please, I would love that, Vince," His hips began to writhe against his beloved's, teasing that warm, solid cock of his into wakefulness and he reached up to taste that delectable mouth.

"Recently, I have a developed a new craving, my love..." He looked deep into Vincent's eyes, his lids starting to droop as he moaned again at the maddening friction. "You... I simply can't have enough of you."

"You want me even more than chocolate cake?" Vincent muttered, the smile still lingering on his lips. "Because you know, there´s still half a cake with sweet, dark, creamy chocolate in the fridge..." Each of his words was accompanied by another kiss to Yazoo´s enflamed skin, his shoulder and chest as Vincent worked his way down, slowly grinding his pelvis against Yazoo´s.

These words were music to Yazoo's ears and made him shudder but he wouldn't dream of stopping now.

"Later-unh!... want you more..." His hands caressed any part of Vincent he could reach, stroking over raven locks and strong pale shoulders, that beautifully haunting face, "but this... is some of the best dirty talk I have ever heard. *gasp*"

"Aw, you don´t have to chose between the one or the other..."

Placing a kiss on Yazoo´s lips, Vincent hoisted him up, holding him steady with one hand gripping his perfect, tight ass. Then he hauled them out of bed and dragged their intertwined, naked bodies out of the bedroom and down into the dark kitchen. Finally, he set Yazoo atop of the counter, right beside the fridge.

"Let´s see..." Vincent whispered, his tongue licking over Yazoo´s ear as he still held him close, thrusting his own erection against his lover´s. The open fridge door illuminated them in a pale, golden light for only a moment as the cake was taken out. It was cool and fresh and oh so delicious, and Vincent took a tiny portion of it between his fingers, guiding it to Yazoo´s lips.

"Now, tell me what you want..."

Yazoo whimpered at his lover's consideration. The smell of the icing and his lover's skin so close to one another was _so_ enticing. He breathed the mixed scent in deeply, closing his eyes before he replied huskily, "You tempt me... Since you are both here, can I enjoy you both?"

He loved that Vincent spoiled him so and he was afraid the damage would be irreparable. Vincent brought out such a deep hunger in him. The unfaltering teasing to his cock was almost too much and he opened his mouth, devouring the piece of cake, licking Vincent's fingers clean.

"Absolutely," Vincent breathily agreed, slowly withdrawing his finger, feeling Yazoo´s velvety tongue kissing them good bye. As he licked a few chocolate crumbs from his beloved´s lips before he plunged inside to share the cake, his slick hand traveled down Yazoo´s spine, leaving a wet trail, and then slipped between his lover´s naked buttocks, to tease that tiny little entrance and wake it up for his craving, hungry as hell cock.

Mewling out rather desperately, Yazoo arched into Vincent's touches, tasting fresh, sweet chocolate in their mouths. This was absolute heaven and he loved how creative his dark gentleman had become when it came to their games ever since they had become free to belong completely to each other. Reaching down in between them, Yazoo found his lover's stiff cock, which poked up over the kitchen cabinetry, seeking the entrance to the youth's body that needed that flesh Yazoo coveted just as much. He started to clench and demand, wanting Vincent's fingertips to penetrate him.

"My love, please..." he begged, a delighted smile on his face, "I need you..." and his beloved's teasing made his body writhe and dance, and it felt glorious.

"More cake then?" Vincent teased, sticking his free forefinger into the sweet and brought it to Yazoo´s lips again. He penetrated the silver haired man´s mouth the same time as his other finger glided inside his tight anus, finding two hot, clenching orifices. Vincent was totally overwhelmed by the feeling and gave a low moan, thrusting up into Yazoo´s touch and pushing both his fingers deeper inside, greedy for friction and pleasure.

Yazoo moaned again as well and began to demandingly undulate against his beloved's fingers, rocking so that they started to move inside him alternatively and it drove him wild with desire for his beautiful nobleman. His grip around that hard flesh became more insistent, more eager to make the pearly drops of precum gleam by the sparse moonlight that shone in the room. His moans of pleasure became louder and more needy around that soft, warm, moving fingertip and his urgency grew by leaps and bounds.

Vincent let his fingers get devoured and pushed deeper, adding a second finger into the constricting channel. He started a slow but powerful rhythm of withdrawing and thrusting, curling his fingers, gliding with the tips along the soft insides to find the spot that would make Yazoo go crazy with pleasure. This was the perfect moment he had been waiting for; the last couple of hours had been a mess and so very hard on his love, but now it was all good again, they were together and happy. His cock was leaking heavy precum that coated the hard organ, but Vincent wouldn´t take any chances of hurting Yazoo tonight, if even for a bit, and so he huskily drawled into his lover´s ear, "Would you prepare me, please?"

They had tubes of lube all over the house, and one was stashed in the kitchen behind Yazoo as well. The kitchen counter was one of their favorite places to make out after all, it was right beside the fridge!

Yazoo gasped again, saying perhaps a bit too loudly around Vincent's slick fingertips, "Yefff!"

He couldn't help it though. Vincent was giving him such sweet torture and he never wanted it to end. Desperately, he fumbled for the lube in the drawer just beside him, shakily retrieving it to coat his lover's cock tenderly, pulling in such deep, tender strokes in time with the tapping of his pleasure center. He could barely think let alone speak anymore, only ruthlessly started to impale himself on slender digits, whimpering in rapturous torment.

Finally Vincent withdrew his finger from Yazoo´s mouth and instead replaced it with his tongue for a passionate, rough kiss. He couldn´t wait any longer and he was positive that Yazoo couldn´t either, with the way the boy was riding his fingers. Lifting the silver head off the counter for a moment, Vincent expertly placed the head of his cock against the clenching, slick muscle and then he pushed inside until he was swallowed.

"Mmmm," Yazoo let his mouth be fucked by Vincent's tongue relieved to feel those wonderful appendages inside him at last! His own slick tongue met Vincent's, tickling and caressing it in a wet dance that made their bodies tingle as Vincent started to move slowly, Yazoo slipping his arms around his love to hold him close.

Their moans and gasps echoed through the dark kitchen, as their slick, warm bodies frantically rubbed against each other, searching for friction. Vincent had leaned forward so that Yazoo was almost lying on the counter now and pressed the young man´s hips up and down in synch to his thrusts. Vincent´s mouth was roaming a slender throat, licking away cool droplets of sweat that was breaking out all over their flushed skin as they pushed against each other frantically.

Hips snapping forward again, Vincent glided into Yazoo´s body even deeper, and it caused him to groan and close his eyes, because the longer they kept it up, the harder it became to maintain his self control and not just ruthlessly fuck Yazoo into oblivion!

Yazoo held on to Vincent for dear life, helping to ride as best he could in Vincent's arms. Pulling their faces closer, he captured Vincent's lips in a slow, heated kiss as they moved, until they came up for air, gasping.

"Ohhhh, fuck me, Vince... as hard as you like, baby..." he wanted to feel his love strike his prostate harder, to have a small reminder of how well his Vincent fucked him linger in his exhausted body.

After those words, Vincent let go of all restraints and let his desire take control. They were one heaving, writhing mess on the counter until it was physically impossible for Vincent to go any faster or deeper. He clung tightly to his little love, their lips and teeth clashing and their sounds of pleasure were muffled by wet tongues, but then the dark aristocrat´s body got rigid, all his muscles stiffening and he came inside Yazoo. His head was spinning and his vision blurred for a moment as white light exploded everywhere within his body. It felt too incredible to even try to express it and so he just kept clinging to the boy, his breathing ragged, his eyes wide.

Yazoo quickly followed, his arms tightening around Vincent as if holding on for dear life, kissing him again with complete abandon, feeling his seed wetly coating their firm stomachs. When he started to come down, Yazoo just lay there, gasping, not letting go of Vincent, just being present with him in the moment.

After a while, their bodies came down a bit but Vincent didn´t want to disrupt their union just yet; they lay here so contently, so extraordinarily happy... His fingers dug into the cake again and he pulled out another big chunk from right out of the middle, holding it to Yazoo´s mouth. "Want some dessert?" he asked, his lips brushing over the throbbing vein behind Yazoo´s ear, before he went up to face his love again.

Yazoo smiled and let his lips and tongue clean the cake from Vincent's hand. Almost instantly though, once it was in his mouth, the silver haired youth's eyes widened in surprise. His lips and tongue found a piece of debris and he removed it from his mouth, astonished. It was still fairly covered in chocolate, but it was unmistakeable what it was and his face lit up immediately.

"Vincent! Is this...?"

"It is," Vincent smiled, taking Yazoo´s chocolate-covered hand in his own, licking the slender silver item in it clean. "Yazoo Amadeus Gainsborough, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Yazoo threw his arms around the aristocrat's neck, and cried, "Yes! Oh yes!" When he sat back again, he was smiling radiantly at his beloved, leaning forward to kiss him excitedly.

Vincent captured the kiss, savoring it and he still held Yazoo´s hand in his own, which still cradled the wedding ring. Then he lifted his new fiancé bridal style to carry him to the bed for another round of sweet, slow love making.

"It has happened again."

Rufus sat behind his fancy desk in all his luxury, but his expression was tight and grim. His white, impeccable hands that usually liked to wave in grand gestures were clasped together, lying on the empty surface of his desk. His steely gaze was directed at his guest, the enemy, but it was different this time. Things had happened, bad things, and now they were just about to join forces.

What a historical day... Rufus almost felt like snorting a dry, humorless laugh.

A slender blonde woman in a black uniform appraised Rufus from across his desk with eyes that were just as steely and vigilant.

"Yes, our officials have gathered the events of the incident from any witnesses. The investigation has already commenced and we will have people on this case around the clock. However, I advise you to heed the message you received and quickly to prevent the culprit from acting again... that is, unless you have something to hide..."

Tseng, the head of Rufus Shinra's personal guard, stood behind the two visitors, the blonde and her young male subordinate, quietly taking in the scene. He saw her suspicions plain as day. She believed someone on the inside was responsible for the damage and was putting the squeeze on his employer...

Eyes narrowed, Tseng loomed there, prepared to pull his gun or impede their escape should things turn south. However, he sincerely hoped they didn't. The disappearance of the Chief of Investigations or any of her team would stir up a heap of trouble for Rufus and the Golden Lotus establishment. He only hoped his boss would keep his head this time as the microscope was already painfully focused on them as it had been for some time, as if they were only waiting for Rufus to slip up.

"I will take it under advisement," Rufus replied coolly. "However, your assistance may be needed to persuade him. Information has already been leaked, word here spreads faster than syphilis."

The snide remark hid Rufus´ stress rather well; they were with their backs against the wall. There really was not much of a choice except to follow Scarlet´s 'advice'... If they wanted to survive this, that was.

Sighing, the blonde rose, replying, "Well, if that is the very _best_ you can do..." With that, she motioned to Inspector Fair and approached the exotic, quiet man at the door, who was already opening it for them. Tseng wanted her out as quickly as possible, out of the Lotus, out of his employer's life. Not much rattled Rufus Shinra, but the scrutiny of the police was definitely something to worry about.

Once their visitors were out of earshot, the dark bodyguard asked, concerned, "Are you alright, sir?"

"I´m fine," Rufus dismissed with a tired wave of his hand as he slumped back into his chair. He rubbed his temples with slow, circular motions, before his gaze settled back on Tseng.

"We need to contact him." It sounded resigned and not happy at all.

"Yes, sir," Tseng replied, "do you need anything before I go?" He stood there until he was certain his employer needed nothing more from him before he went to catch up with Inspector Fair.

Tbc?

* * *

**Review replies^^**

BMIK replying

_Chephren replying_**  
**

**Trigger happy Chaingunner:** Haha, well, admittedly Genesis didn´t give the most clever advice XD But I suppose he trusts that Sephiroth is healed now and behaves like a responsible adult now, and it didn´t fire back after all ;) _Crayola! ROTFLMAATWO! He was just trying to put a smile on his Sephy's pretty face, but yeah, I do totally see what you mean... good point. XDDD Yesh, Vin is pretty gangsta now, isn't he? *loves!* Wooooooooot! Hope we deliver something you'll love! XD _

**Aeriths-Rain:** No worries, not much happened so far XD Yesh, I think Genesis is adorable too, he´s trying so hard XD And we´ll see more of Cloud and Kadaj soon! _Thank you, love! XD Yesh, Gen has learned a few things about companionship since last time we saw him, at least where Seph is concerned and I think Yaz too! XD He is still pretty much a diva where it comes to most things tho. It is doing Seph good I think to know that there is someone he can count on to be there. Yaz was that person before, but he really wasn't in a place to understand that at all and Seph was really making Yaz be there for him when Yaz would have done it gladly. So Sephy is learning quite a bit himself too! XD_

**Natzilla:** Heh, don´t worry, Seph´s doctors and nurses are sharp enough to realise that Seph playing with sharp objects is a no- go :P We wouldn´t want to get the rhododendrons hurt after all ;) So here you have kiki episode XD There´ll be more, no worries, but first we need to get Yaz back to the Lotus... But then there´ll be ons of smut again^^ _Yesh! I so didn't think about that at all! XD But no worries, Angeal has taken all the proper precautions, I assure you. When we get to that chappy, you will see that Masamune is securely locked up in the library in its display box. XD Never teach a crazy man to run with scissors after all, much less a really big sword. XDDDDD Wow, it just occurred to me how big that box would have to be if it was canon!Masamune... and the box would have to curve at the very end too. For the sake of our AU fic, I think Masamune is just a really impressive, realistic katana. XD Ravage the garden, ROTFLMAATWO! *as Seph* "Take that, you dastardly flora! And that! and THAT! Never again shall you offend mine delicate nostrils with your odious perfume nor mine eyes with your annoying pink! Ya fuckin' pansies!" XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Oh gods, I needed that! XDDD Ah the rhododendron... *dreamy eyes* You have now made this flower sacred to all Yaz fans right up there with the Lotus! XD If Seph were to meet the little ball of light, I think he would unconsciously start to appreciate the garden. XD He'd start to sit out there among the scorched earth where the other flowers used to be with an untouched patch of rhododendron and our Silver Tiger would be always purring. Though I can't vouch for Angeal not getting a ferocious lashing-out-at when he asks Seph to come in and eat once in a while. Ha! XD Yesh, Vinny carrying Yaz was super-romantic! XD *happy sigh* I hope this chappy made up for the delayed appearance of their kikis so far! XDDD Yeah, I have to hand it to Seph tho, when you ask him a question, he gives you the truth, but perhaps the filter should have been used this time. *kasmooches!*_

**Shadow Haloed Angel:** Ah yes, it would have been tooo easy and unrealistic to just make them a happy family again and forget what happened in the first story. They won´t get away with their actions so easily XD _Yesh, me neither! I really am happy he is still around! XD Yesh, Gen has the good life! XD Maybe the fact that he is more about Seph than his work right now will make Yaz going back a bit easier, but yeah, we'll see! XD *huggles!*_

**BlackDomina71:** Yeah :( But I guess it had to be said; Yazoo and Sephiroth both really had to realise how disturbed their relationship was *sigh* But at least Seph has Genesis and Yaz has Vinny and everyone is kinda happy^^ _Yesh, Sephy is honest, that is for sure! XD Yaz knows this about him, but since he didn't know what Seph was thinking for so long, about how he really felt about him, it was a surprise... but I am wondering if Seph wasn't really pretty honest the first time around too and Yaz saw in his actions a reflection of how he felt for Seph or learned to interpret his speech and actions in a certain way. I'm not sure, but he was the one who knew Seph best and didn't really get in the adrenaline rush that Seph would really have harmed him. Poor Yazzy. And poor Seph too! This has got to be really hard, all of it. If I were Seph, I might have wanted Vince to let me fall in the first one. I would have chickened out, but the fact that Seph is still here speaks volumes! *sends him to you for some much-needed cuddling!* LMAO! I could see that too! XD Vin's justice! XD GenGen, I am glad he is still with us and that Sephy is learning to appreciate him too! XD_

**Psycho Steph:** Yeah, that was an uncomfortable meeting all right XD But I must admit that I can understand that Yaz is hurt and pissed off... Hm, old Sephy would definitely have fought Vinny, but I think the new Sephiroth is quite different. Maybe he knows that he deserves a good punch...? And yesh, Gen is soooo in luff XDDD _Hey Steph! Yesh, poor Yaz, he has stuffed down his feelings for so long and now he doesn't know what to do with them at all. And poor Vince has to deal with all of it. Yeah, Seph is a total pharmacy right now, but he also has a better sense of what he feels he deserves, that he might deserve everyone's wrath and he is handling it really well, but the drugs are necessary I'm afraid. Yeah, Gen is totally Seph's fanboy and I think Seph realizes that now, at least a little bit, so we will have to see what becomes of it. *huggles!* _

**Lenko:** Awww, thank you! It was only two weeks, luckily XD Yesh, it was about time for Yaz to face the truth *sigh* Better later than never I guess... Haha, I so hear ya XD With Seph trying to get better and actually feeling remorse it is hard to hate him _ But it doesn´t change the fact that he did awful stuff... Glad you liked the kinky Vin fic too! Yesh, Vin appeared a bit reserved in the first story, but he can be kinky too XD Uh-oh, Kadaj as Seph´s new Yazoo? :O I think Genesis´d be heartbroken XDDD Ah, it´s a bit tricky to get Yaz back to the GL indeed, but you´ll see soon! _Yayyyyyyyyyy! Thank you Lenko! So happy you are enjoying it so far! XDDD Yeah, Yaz is pretty messed up. He had a whole understanding of how Seph was based on speech and actions and how things used to be, but the truth was not really like that. There was no way to give Seph any benefit of the doubt at all and Yaz feels so angry now and hurt. I feel for them both. Seph lost his sense of reason sometime back then leading up to that night and it is not who he was in the beginning and Yaz was going off of the Seph he loved and giving Seph wayyyyyyyyyyyyyy too much credit out of that love. Now, he feels a bit cheated, having never blamed Seph and now he can't just let it go. Vince really helped him see that he was being very wronged, but I feel for Vince a lot too. I really feel for all of them. Therapy can be brutal. Yesh, Vince is a total gem! XD Yaz knows it too! He loves his Vinny, but Vince is a bit constrained still. The Vinkitty fic was the acknowledgement that this is a very kinky man! XD There will be a lot of growing these two will need to do together. Their love blossoms a bit more all the time! XD Time to unlock the Vin! XD Yeah, poor Angeal! LMAO! He is a bit of a letdown too in Crisis Core and made it easy, but he wasn't this much of a prick to begin with, just had lofty principles about SOLDIER honor and all that. He seemed like a really good guy in the game and he and Gen were Seph's good friends until they started to degrade... it is all really tragic! In the game, they both let Seph down hard and I loved that we could draw the parallel! *gushes* Only this time, we couldn't leave Seph completely alone. Yeah, Angeal may never get the forgiveness he wishes for from Seph and I think he is prepared for that. Yesh, Seph is essentially Kadaj's father, so Dajy will keep trying! XD The faith children have in their parents is just so wonderful! XD I think this could be good for Seph too! To a point, Gen is really in denial about Seph still, but he will take what he can get! XD He loves Sephy and that was actually really huge of Seph to express open appreciation about it! Progress! XD Wooooooooot! No, thank you so much for your awesome reviews! It is wonderful to know how they are making you feel! XDDD *kasnuggles!*_

**Soyna: **Thanks! Yes, it was hard for Yazoo to find out that his own brother had intended to kill him, but at least it is out now, and he does have Vincent to support him *sigh* And hopefully, with Gen´s help, Sephiroth will get a lot better too! _Yesh, Yaz is very lucky to have Vince! He doesn't really confide in anyone either, at least he didn't before Vinny. Yesh, Angeal will have to show them that he will not leave them again, but also, he can't just walk back in and wear the daddy pants either. Really, all of them are Seph's babies, except for Lozzy who Seph didn't bother too much with (because of his own jealousy) and who remembers Angeal more, but Lord Hewley will learn. XD Yesh, GenGen makes me laugh. He has such a strange sense of how things are, but I really love him for that! XD_

**Aubrieta:** Haha, well, we can be sure that Vincent hates Seph´s guts, and I doubt that Seph is too enthused about Vinny either XD Uh, Seph isn´t actually 'cured', he´s still in therapy and working on it with his various doctors. It might be a lifelong process to compute all the stuff that happened to him... :( Haha, yesh, if Genesis want to he can be quite the patient man XD _Yesh, the dead glare was pretty awesome! XD Even if Sephy is doing his best to be good now, he is still allowed his thoughts about people and poor Vin is just a really easy target that way, vampy that he is! XD Yesh, Yazzy is really vulnerable, you got it! It is really good that Vince is there to look out for him because again in this story, I have conditioned him to be emotionally unprepared for a lot of things in life because he is so open and loving. Actually at the Lotus, he learned to shut his feelings down over that year to survive but now he is feeling it after the fact. Vince will take care of him and hopefully, Yaz can learn to cope. Yesh, Angeal prolly doesn't even know how much of an inversion of personal space that was until it happened. He is just used to having what he wants, just like Seph was, and I think these two might have a lot to learn when it comes to living with each other. Thank Shiva it's a big house. XD Oh yesh, Gen bides his time alright! I bet he does have it in him! Did you play or see any cutscenes for Dirge of Cerberus? The man can wait, that's all I'm saying! XD *kasnuggles!*_

**Did you like it so far? Please tell us and there will be more^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chephren: Yazoo, Angeal, Rupert, Vincent Valentine (love's duet... *bursts out laughing* XDDDD)

BMIK: Vincent Valentine, Zack Fair, Sephiroth, Kadaj

**New Fanart by Chephren, and coloured by psychosteph! (Take out spaces please^^)**

http:/stevensons84 . deviantart . com/art/Tsengzoo-168395650?q=1&qo=1

http:/darkmorgainelefay . deviantart . com/#/d2s1xyo

** Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 4**_

The late morning sun shone into the tall windows of Vincent's bedroom when the blissful sounds of spring were rudely interrupted by a familiar buzzing. Automatically, Yazoo reached for it sleepily.

"Vincent Valentine's answering service," he said with a yawn. He should have just let the voicemail get it. What was he thinking? Oh yeah, smirking and throwing a glimpse down to the new sparkle on his finger, he realized he'd had far too little sleep to be thinking _anything_.

"Yazoo?" Angeal's voice resonated on the other end of the phone, sounding as if all the lordly heroism of his father had neatly been wrapped and put into a speaker box. "I need you and Vincent to come over here as soon as possible."

The boy sighed, "Yes, Father..."

Then slowly the youth looked over at his passed-out love, who was essentially a gorgeous, unruly mass of midnight hair on the pillow next to him. "Are you sure it can't wait a bit?"

"I'm sorry," Angeal said humbly, "but you have a visitor and it isn't a social call. That is all I can say. We await your arrival, son," and he disconnected.

Gingerly, Yazoo slipped a hand onto Vincent's back, snuggling a bit closer. Moving aside long strands, the youth found an ivory shoulder and gave it a tender kiss.

"Vincent? I'm sorry to wake you, my love..."

"Morning,"Vincent purred, furrowing his brows against the dusty light that tingled his nose and rolled over to grab his fiancé and pull him into his arms for an extended cuddling session.

"What time is it?" It seemed far too early for them to be awake already...

Yazoo briefly explained the phone call and Vincent nodded. Quickly they got up, showered and within twenty minutes, they were pulling out of Vincent's cobblestone driveway and took a right turn toward the countryside. The driving distance between their lavish city place and Hewley Manor lasted about half an hour as Yazoo's family lived south of town and they drove in from the West. Instead of driving through town, they took the back roads in which, anyone who didn't know them would have found themselves hopefully lost. Vincent was very familiar with the countryside though. This route had become routine and even though Yazoo had not been able to travel that much as a child, he knew it now like the back of his hand.

Pulling in to park at Yazoo's family home, they got out and approached the house. Lifting the recently-installed coeurl's head door knocker, Yazoo tapped it three times. Shortly thereafter, the door opened and a new face answered, a solemn-faced young man in a black suit with a waistcoat and watch fob. When he saw the silver hair, his face brightened into a more pleasant expression, all wariness leaving his demeanor.

"Ah, you must be the young sir? I am Rupert, your new butler. If there is anything you require from me, you have but to ask." He smiled down at them kindly.

Yazoo vaguely wondered if the man really spoke like this or if it was something he had to do to please his upscale employers. He wasn't at all surprised that his father needed a butler once again for the house. Vincent's family had a full service. Yazoo and Vincent themselves had a cook and skeleton staff. It did save them a lot of time and truth be told, Yazoo had never really cooked. Before Loz provided their meals at the Lotus, they'd always had Betty and their older brother to feed them. Aside from helping Loz with the cooking, neither of the other Gainsborough children knew their way around housework at all. He was pretty certain Angeal knew very little as well except for what he had learned to survive in the jungle, not how to cook a 'civilized' meal as he would call it. Plus, having a staff at his disposal freed up his time to concentrate on other things, namely making back their fortune.

"Thank you, it is good to meet you, Rupert. This is my fiance, Vincent Valentine. Please consider him one of the family." He gestured to Vincent and Rupert smiled warmly, bowing his head in respect.

"Come, Lord Hewley awaits you." He stepped to the side to allow the two young men in, then led them to the salon where Angeal waited with a familiar-looking, young man.

"Zack Fair?"

Yazoo asked hesitantly, hoping that he had gotten the name right after all this time... the youth looked very different, dressed in a pristine black uniform, his shaggy brown hair slicked back into a thick tail at the nape of his neck.

"Yes, that´s right," the young man smiled, though it seemed a bit forced this time. Not fake, but rather as if serious things bothered him that made it hard to smile.

"It seems I made an impression after all," he then laughed, scratching the back of his head before he heartily shook Yazoo´s hand and then Vincent´s slightly stiff one as well. "How are you doing?"

"Very well, thank you... so you are a policeman?" the silver haired youth replied, a bit wary but not letting it show. Aside from his beloved and those he called his friends, it seemed no one was truly what they seemed to be, at least in the adult world. Even those he thought he knew well were not what they seemed to be a lot of the time.

"Ah, yes... Sorry about that." Zack graced him with a lopsided, apologetic grin, before his features turned serious. "I need to discuss something very important with you. Is there a place where we can talk?"

His gaze drifted over to a suspicious Angeal and the policeman licked his lips. Obviously the lord of the manor was not happy about this intrusion and about being left out of the picture, but well... it couldn´t be helped.

"Certainly," Yazoo smiled but still wasn't sure what this was all about. Gesturing with his hand, Yazoo led him across to the library, peeking in first to make sure they would be alone there. No shuffling of books nor soft footsteps could be heard so he motioned for Zack to have a seat and also took one on the settee across from him underneath the Masamune, which had remained where it was, but the case was now securely locked with no clues as to where Angeal kept the key.

"What is this all about, Zack?" Having no real concept or care of illustrious titles as they served no purpose when he had no right to his family's land, Yazoo hadn't thought to ask whether he should call Zack by his own title now out of respect. He did like the young man though. He was like a refreshing breath of air in this often stuffy house.

"Well..." Zack threw a wary look at Vincent, who protectively loomed behind his fiancé. The inspector briefly contemplated asking the dark haired aristocrat to leave, but Vincent´s expression was firm and tight, and told Zack that it would be far too much trouble to try to separate the two. Besides, they were an item now, so Yazoo would most likely inform him about their talk anyways...

"Are you still in touch with the red light district´s scene?" he carefully asked, to see if maybe Yazoo had any background information already.

"No, I am not really, except to see my friends once in a while, why? What's happened?" He looked at Zack inquisitively, still riding his happy waves of the events of the last twelve hours.

Zack shifted uncomfortably, but then decided that it was better to just get to the point.

"There have been incidents in the red light districts... a number of homicides to be exact." He cleared his throat, wishing he had a glass of water, but then he just continued. "A few of your former colleagues have been murdered by an unknown perpetrator."

Yazoo froze, his throat tightening. _Loz... Cloud and Yuffie... Gen... Tseng..._ Eyes widening in horror, he asked quickly, his voice cracking with fear, "... Who?" He swallowed a few times, trying to rid himself of the lump in his throat. "Please?"

"I am not authorized to reveal names, but do not worry, all your friends are fine," Zack replied sadly, licking his lips again. Vincent had laid a hand on Yazoo´s shoulder, squeezing it to comfort the upset young man, but little did he know, they hadn´t even gotten to the hard part yet.

"We do not know much about the motives of the killer yet, but it seems that he or she takes great pleasure in their actions... We haven´t been able to catch him or her yet either. I´m so sorry that I have to be the bringer of such bad news."

The silver haired youth didn't know whether to be relieved or upset. No one from the lower floors had really ever been terribly nice to him because he was the Fairy and it was all a big competition, but he couldn't help the fact that his heart rejoiced that his friends were safe.

"How?" He asked, not sure if he even wanted to know, but he did; he wanted to know everything. It was a place that he had thought of as home for a while.

"Well... I can´t reveal any details, as you will surely understand, but they were brutally slaughtered, and we found them in abandoned side alleys, away from the public view. We thought that we could catch the killer before any information leaked out to the press, but we didn´t get a hold of the culprit yet. To avoid a panic, we decided to come to you, because you see..." Zack took a deep breath, and then dropped the bomb "Apparently the killer leaves messages, demanding that you come back to the Golden Lotus."

Yazoo stared, unblinking at Zack, his heart stopping in his chest. "I...?"

After he had just settled into his new life? After Vincent and he had finally started to have the peace to enjoy each other? Unbelievable!

"So..." he said, after a moment's thought, "if I return to the Golden Lotus... the killings will stop? What do the messages say? Can you tell me that at least, Zack? Or will you show me?"

Searching his mind for anyone who he'd met during his time there who had shown instabilities... well, aside from the normal kinks and deviances, Yazoo could only think of one possible person and it made his heart sink and his stomach churn.

"I have a picture," Zack nodded, summoning a photograph in a plastic bag out of his pocket and laid it on the table for the other two to see. It showed an old, dirty brick wall that was smeared with bloody letters that demanded, 'Bring the fairy back'.

Zack gave them a moment to readjust and then said, "We do not know if the killings will stop. I will not lie to you, Yazoo; most likely the killer wants you. But we need you to help us or otherwise they will not stop either. You will be safe of course, Mister Shinra agreed to have you back until we catch the culprit and you will be observed at all times. Our men will be watching you and make sure that no harm is done to yo-"

"You want to use him as _bait?_" Vincent interrupted sharply, outraged. "That is absolutely out of the question !" He glared at Zack, who calmly held the man´s gaze until he looked back at Yazoo, waiting for a reaction from the young man.

Yazoo's brow was furrowed in fear and concentration... weighing possible consequences on either side. If he went, he might be able to help stop it and would do everything he could to draw the killer out... If he didn't go though, he wouldn't be able to relax, wouldn't be able to have peace with Vincent and his family knowing that Cloud, who was there against his will, and all of the other people he had grown to care about there were in constant danger. Danger that he could have stopped...

Looking up at his beloved, Yazoo took Vincent's hand in his, "I must... I can't hide while the killings continue because of me..."

"No!" Vincent rejected firmly, gripping Yazoo´s hand harder. "Listen to me; this is not your responsibility. This person clearly is insane and you can´t put yourself in danger like that! And you shouldn´t ask such things of him, how dare you!" he hollered at Zack, who inwardly flinched at the fiery red eyes ripping him apart.

Still, he replied calmly, "I am sorry sir, but rest assured that we wouldn´t ask if there was another way. Six people have been brutally killed already and we have no clue about who the killer is whatsoever. Please, help us, or there most certainly will be a lot more victims."

The silver haired youth's heart stopped when Vincent lost his temper. Under no circumstances had he ever heard his beloved lose it like this and Yazoo didn't know how to handle it. Turning in his seat, he hugged his beloved's waist close to him.

"I love that you are so worried about me, really. But Vincent, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if all my friends died... knowing I only worried about myself..." He could only think of this one solution... the other one didn't compute.

"And what about us?" Vincent flared up, trying to keep his voice in check, but he could hardly do so. "How do you think _we_ would feel if something happened to you? No, I cannot accept this, this is insane!"

And with that, he stormed out of the room to find Angeal because _someone_ had to talk Yazoo out of it! He found the man outside the house, in the company of Sephiroth and his nurse, but he didn´t even spare them a look or particularly notice them, as he addressed the lord of the manor. "What were you thinking, letting that man in? Do you know what he is asking of Yazoo? He wants him to go back to that whorehouse and play bait for an insane killer that slaughters prostitutes and now he wants Yazoo! You _have_ to talk him out of it!"

Angeal stood there dumbstruck, his mouth hanging open.

"I..." He didn't know what to say to his son. He didn't even know if Yazoo would take into consideration _anything_ he said.

"Honestly, Vincent, I think he would listen more to you than me... but," his shoulders slumped. Since he had been back, he'd had so many awkward moments that facing them had at least started to become a bit easier. Sighing, he said, "Alright, old man, lead the way," and he clapped a hand on the agitated gentleman's shoulder, following him into the salon.

It wasn´t necessary to go inside though because Yazoo was already coming out into the garden, Inspector Zack Fair in tow. Vincent managed a spectacular glare at the man, but otherwise kept his lips pressed into a thin line. He had said what he had needed to say and now it was Angeal´s turn. Behind them, Sephiroth had gone pale and observed the scene with obvious discomfort.

"What's this all about, Yazoo? Are you planning to actually go back there?" Looking at Vincent's angry face, Angeal didn't know what to say, but he tried his very best to be of _some_ help, no matter how small. Seeing his son's determined look, the man said in desperate attempt, without flinching, "I forbid you to go. You must take the feelings of those who care about you into consideration as well as those in need."

The answering look he received took him aback and it also reminded him that he might just get bitten again.

"Father," Yazoo said tiredly, "remember, you can't just come back into our lives and do that..." He looked around at all the concerned looks he was getting and he softened, but the thought also made him angry.

"What about what _I _want? Am I being selfish here? I just want to help if I can. I have never really been of much use to the world and this is my way to help my friends... If something happens to me, then I grant you the full privilege to say 'I told you so.'" He had made up his mind. The boy was just sorry that he had upset his beloved so much. His dark gentleman had every right to feel as he did.

Vincent´s eyes seemed to heat up even more as he was about to give a counter, but then he just balled his hands into fists and his tense shoulders slumped a bit. Dammit, he had never fought with Yazoo before, and he had forgotten how stubborn the young man could be, once he had set his mind on something. There probably was no use discussing this now; the challenging look and the daring pout Yazoo was giving him made that much pretty clear.

"Fine," he therefore said tightly. "Let´s not talk about this now. We should give it a rest and contemplate on what to do when we all have calmed down a bit."

"Alright, my love," Yazoo agreed, knowing Vincent was angry with him. Very rarely did it happen, and now that it did, the silver haired youth felt pretty bad. He couldn't rationalize it, his staying in safety and comfort when Cloud, Yuffie, Tseng, Gen and everyone else he had come to know remained in such danger. Most likely, no one else, not even Vincent, might support him on this. Throwing an apologetic glance to the young inspector, he said, "I'm sorry, Zack... my own personal decision is yes, but may I contact you after my family and I have resolved this matter?"

"Uhm, sure, take your time," Zack offered, scratching his head. They didn´t actually have time, but it wouldn´t do to rush them now, since this was such a delicate matter. Inwardly the inspector thought that Yazoo must be quite fortunate to have so many people care about him and Zack did believe that they cared very strongly about him, judging from the glares he received from all sides...

Angeal rang for Rupert to show the inspector out, no one bothering to say goodbye aside from Yazoo. The middle child thanked him and couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Zack.

"Father, Brother, where are your manners? Won't you say 'goodbye' to our guest?"

Angeal and Sephiroth, who had followed in close behind when he had seen Valentine's anger and frustration, both bowed their heads a bit and murmured their farewell tidings, though neither of them really felt full of goodwill nor sorrow to see the young man go. However, Yazoo smirked appreciatively at actually having been able to have them both cooperating for a change.

Just at that moment as Zack left, another silver head returned from school. He threw the inspector a curious look, as he recognized him from the Golden Lotus, but the car Zack was sitting in was already driving away. Instead, Kadaj focused his eyes back at the party that had gathered in the hall way and looked somewhat tense.

"I´m...back." The youngest tilted his head, frowning. "Something wrong?"

Yazoo smiled and Angeal straightened up immediately. This was his first year in public school and the middle child was intrigued. He always had tons of questions for Kadaj on the matter as he, Sephiroth and Loz had always had private tutors. Plus, he felt bad about leaving yesterday without a word to his little munchkin.

"Um, we are having a disagreement, Dajy. We will talk about it again later, but right now, will you come and sit with me? I want to hear all about your day. Is it a special day today? Is that why you got off early?" Yazoo said excitedly.

Angeal checked his watch. It was almost time for their meal and he wanted to see that Rupert had notified Betty of the change in number of mouths at the table. He would never have his guests go hungry and they usually had leftovers anyway.

"If you will kindly excuse me," he said, "I will go to the kitchens now and check on lunch." To Vincent he said, as Yazoo had already given his beloved a slow kiss on the lips before leading Kadaj away to go sit outside in the garden, "Please feel free to stay with us for lunch, Vincent. We would love for you and Yazoo to join us."

Then he left, scratching his head, realizing yet again how he no longer wore the pants around here.

As Yazoo, Kadaj and Angeal left, it was only Vincent and Sephiroth remaining in the chilly hall. Well, there was Sephiroth´s nurse as well, but he kept in the background, even though he had a sharp eye on Valentine with what the man had done last time he and the nurse´s patient had been alone... This time it was Sephiroth who spoke to the dark haired aristocrat however, and his voice was cool and tight.

"You can´t let him go back there." It was a statement as solid as carved stone and it did carry Sephiroth´s concern for his brother as well as his contempt for his wimpy lover.

Vincent's eyes opened wide at the familiar, pleasantly deep voice that made him want to retch. He also couldn't believe Sephiroth had the gall to address him directly unbidden. Then through narrowed lids, he looked at feline eyes housed in that lovely face, sickeningly looking just like his beloved's.

"Unfortunately, for once, I agree with you..." The dark nobleman knew, of anyone, it was _his_ responsibility to do everything in his power to protect Yazoo now, but... "The thing that you need to understand is that you can't force Yazoo to do anything. He is driven by his love for others. Although I loathe it, I am afraid there is little I can do in this matter except love and support him... and hope I can gently help him to see reason. You can't force anyone to do anything."

Vincent felt like he was only wasting his breath and his time, but still, the silver nobleman hadn't attacked him, hadn't cut him off and appeared to be listening even.

Sephiroth did get the biting innuendo within Valentine´s voice, of course.

"I know that," the silver haired man informed the other with a lifted brow, "but there is a difference between forcing someone to do something and cowering at even the prospect of a potential fight... Or is your 'love' that weak that it cannot survive one disagreement? Which leads me to question the quality of your affection, because you seem rather willing to let him go back there to be presented on a silver platter to some psychopath."

Vincent bristled immediately, "I am most certainly _not_ cowering, you slimy _fiend_," realizing instantly that Sephiroth's words were getting the better of him. "I am not _afraid_ of anything. I want to give Yazoo back everything _you_ had stolen from him. That is all. He deserves to live with all of the freedoms he could ever have. I want him to feel absolutely free to be himself with me and we have simply reached a gray area. The conversation of whether he will return to the Golden Lotus is not over yet. I do not want to say anything overly harmful or hasty to him simply because I have reached a point in my anger where I lack control over my own emotions. We will discuss it rationally like adults and we do _not_ need your input. I believe you have done enough damage here."

Jealousy had flared within Vincent and he had already lost control. Never before had he felt such seething hatred for another living being. However his control over his body was intact and even though the nurse had begun to eye him warily, Vincent would not attack as he felt like doing.

Remaining quiet for a long moment, Sephiroth looked the man in the eye, unwavering and taxing. Instead of a rebuke, all that left his mouth when he opened it, was a weary "Just make sure he is safe and won´t go there."

There was no need to voice that Vincent was probably right about all of his accusations; Sephiroth had forfeited his right to have a say in anything Yazoo was doing or not doing. He was a solicitant now, one to watch from the side and take whatever came his way without complaint.

Fists clenched again, hair practically standing on end, Vincent was left open-mouthed at Sephiroth's calm answer. He almost loathed that even more than something the former Gainsborough lord would have said. The man was rational and reasonable, leaving Vincent no solid grounds to hate him any longer. It had truly been sickness that had plagued the man and Sephiroth was now healing. Could Vincent have hated a bi-polar person with violent tendencies? Well, honestly, the dark aristocrat had little to do with people who exhibited these qualities and didn't know where he stood on matters like this either. He simply didn't understand.

Standing his ground, Vincent huffed and only replied, "Will do..." Certain now that this interaction was toxic, as it was having a negative effect on him, causing him to react in ways he did not like, the raven haired man turned to take his leave. He stopped though after a couple of steps, turning his head to the side, his back to the silver mental patient.

"You should be grateful that Yazoo does not listen to me in all things. He is the reason we keep coming here after all. If it were up to me, you would never see him again." He stood for a moment, turning his head back to face away, his back tense, "... and I think, later, when we all meet again, you should tell him what you told me... see if that makes any difference." Then he left Sephiroth alone in the empty foyer.

Tbc

* * *

_Chephren _replying (BMIK´s sorry for being so busy, will do it next time for sure!)

Natzilla - _Yesh, much to Angeal's chagrin, the Hewley-Gainsborough family is pretty much gay! XDD LMAO! Yesh, if Yazzy ever said no, I would definitely fall off my shoes! XD Or take his temperature! The 'Yefff!' was a nod to BMIK's instances when people talk with their mouths full. XD That shit cracks me up! LMAO! XDDDDDD OMG! That failed proposal scene would be funny, and a bit tragic. I am so glad Yaz has had all that deep-throating-tongue practice. I bet nothing gets by that tongue. XD Oh! Atkins has chocolate bars? Yum! XD Wooooooooooot for the kiki episode! It takes all three of us (you, BMIK and I) to make one, so thank you too! XDDDDD *kasupersnuggles!*_

Psycho Steph – _Yesh! I agree, Sephy did really well with the birds and the bees talk! XD In Kadaj's case, it might have been that he forgot himself a little. XD Sephy is essentially Daj's dad, so it might have almost felt like old times, except toward the end there, or maybe even better than old times because Seph wasn't ordering him to bed or not to curse, etc. Yesh, me too! XD We haven't gotten there yet, so it will be interesting to see Dajy and Cloud's progress. XD Oh yesh, Vinny was so sweet! XD Hahah, you said Chaos right after you said Vince! XD Yesh, Zacky is back! XDDD_

IA1979 – _Thank you! XDDDDDDDD Yesh, Seph was quite relaxed, wasn't he? I think he should totally give sex talks to adolescents in school! XD That would be an awesome role to see him playing, Just make sure he has a glass of water nearby for awkward questions. Yesh, Gen is being so patient with him, and now, Seph has let him know that he may not be able to give Gen what he wants, but I think Gen wouldn't be able to process that. Gen was having one of those 'no habla ingles' moments. LOL! XDDD Yesh! XDDDDD Soon, I guess Yaz will be Yazoo Amadeus Gainsborough-Valentine? It was so weird and wonderful to work on that scene! XD Yesh, how they will dress for it is a very good question! XD *not sure yet* Unless BMIK has an idea already, cuz I don't! XD Yesh, Zacky will play a bigger role In this one, not sure how big, but I guess we will _all_ find out! XD_

Aeriths-Rain_ – Thank you! *huggles* XDDDD Yesh, Dajy is still at that cute stage of puberty I think, where his voice hasn't changed and all that. Though I think he is pretty cute in AC. Cute and Badass! XD It _was _really cool to see Seph so at home and humbled! I really like him this way! XD _

_top1terra1girl – Yesh, they wil finally tie the knot! XD I am so excited for that! Yesh, Dajy and Cloud will be really cute together! XD_

ShadowHaloedAngel _– Wooooooot! XDDD Thank you! Yesh, Sephy gave his birds and bees talk with style! XD I can tell you right now that, as he is, maybe _any_time, Angeal would have been an epic fail at that and handed the talk over to Yazoo, feeling mixed about it being his now-18-year-old son who is so knowledgable... knowing ALL of his kids are more knowledgable prolly, even Lozzy. XD Hah! Poor Angeal, one of the only straight, butch men in his bishi, yaoi family! XD Yesh, you can pity Sephy! I do too, *whispers* we just can't tell him that! ;D Thank you so much, Angel! *glomps* Yay, congratulations on finishing your exams! Coherabubble, I love it! XDDDD So happy we made you squee too! XDDDD_

Trigger happy Chaingunner – _Wooooooooot! I love the way you said that! XD Yaz was totally a Single Lady and I didn't even notice! XD Glad Vince liked it, knew he shoulda put a ring on it! LMAO! XDDDD Yesh, Sephy will be thrilled I'm sure. Ha! XDDDD Having Dead Guy for an in-law, he and Vince just need to have angry sex and get it over with. XD Yesh, Tsengy is always prepared! Wooooooooot! XDDDDD_

Lenko – _Yesh,Seph saves the day this time! XD Dajy would have asked Yaz, but he didn't get the chance at that awkward brunch they had and Yaz lost his cool there for a sec, but Daj has another resource he can go to as well! XD Yesh, this is true, we shall have to see! This is what happens with villains in life too, they really have to show us the reader as well as their fellow charas that they have indeed changed. He will have to work even harder than Angeal at this so we'll just see where it goes! Don't feel pressured to like him if you don't want. We are easy that way! XD Yesh, even if he did have the hawts for his littlest brother, which I don't think he does *snickers at Sephy, picturing him as a pedophile* I doubt he has the drive right now. Yeah, I do wonder if Sephy wishes _he_ hadn't rushed things, wonders how life would be now. But I guess considering what happened, that wasn't much of an option, so maybe he hasn't considered that. Yesh, Cloudy! We will see him soon! XD Yesh, Yazzy still has to work his head out with some things it seems! He loves his Vince so much though and marriage is not something Yazoo will take lightly. Vince is a smexy bastid alright! It was very clever indeed! Vince has found his pervyness a little at least during this year. Dexterous tongue *melts!* Thank you so much for your kickass review, love! Best of luck on your exams! *big huggles!* XDDDDDDDDD_

Soyna – _Yesh! I think Seph might be feeling a real load off too because he doesn't have to be Daddy anymore. Dead guy is a total gentleman and Dajy is a bit fascinated. XD Yesh, Vince is such a hero to his Yaz! *loves him!* Sorry, hehe! XD We do love a good bit of suspense! XDDDDDDDDD Yesh, until next time!_

Aubrieta – _Yesh, Dajy loves Seph so much, really! I don't think he would have stayed away for long. XD Yeah, it is part of Seph's karma unfortunately, and Yaz really wants to love him still and he does, but he is quite angry, years of pent-up things that he doesn't even fully understand now, and Seph being his brutally honest self was perhaps a little too honest that day, but they will get over it. XD And Sephy has Gen too! XD And Daj, and whether he likes it or not, he has Angeal,. XDDDDD So he is not alone, he just needs to learn to not distance himself so much anymore. Yesh! This is very true! You have put into words the very thing that I have been wondering about, why Yaz has become so angsty. I kept asking BMIK about it, but the truth is that he has loads of stuff to work out now. Luckily, Vince _is _the person he can lean on emotionally. I agree, it is very dangerous to put all that emotional weight on one person. Yaz knows how to be self-sufficient emotionally, not confiding in anyone at all, but now it is good to know there is someone, a couple of people actually who Yaz can entrust his feelings to. I think the Fairy could snap back to his carefree, unbothered, mysterious self if he had to, but right now, with Vince, he isn't even really able to hide his feelings anymore. I know that bothers him too but Vince is among the best of men. XD That was a really amazing observation you made! XDDDDD Something I hadn't even realized until now! Thank you for that! Yesh, something indeed! Rude must be making his gumbo again! XDDDDDDDDDD_

bonjourmeadow – _Yesh! They must be the light and dark sides of the coin! XD Or the calm, carefree side vs the smug bitchy side. XDDDDDDDDDD_

ashlunar – _Oh wow! Thank you so much! *huggles!* Very pleased to meet you! XD Yesh, actually I admit that Daj/Cloud is new to me in rp, but I am pretty excited for it too! XD Yesh, we will definitely have to see where this goes! XD I think Dajy seems very VERY curious about smex now, thanks to the bewitching Genesis! But then again, who _wouldn't_ be? XDDDD And I KNOW Gen is inclined to agree with me on that! XD We do intend to explore C/K a bit! Thank you so much for the review! XDDD _


	5. Chapter 5

Chephren: Yazoo, Genesis, Kadaj, Rupert

BMIK: Vincent Valentine, Sephiroth

**Today we bring more fanart! Chephren did a super sexy Sephzoo pic from the first Golden Lotus, go check it out!**

**http:/darkmorgainelefay . deviantart . com/art/Sephzoo-for-Golden-Lotus-170922756**

**And this chapter is also dedicated to our dear friend Psycho Steph whose birthday is today! We hope you have a great day and enjoy the chapter! *huggles***

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

A couple of hours later, they were on their way back to the city. Lunch had been tense, and it was no wonder given the circumstances. Yazoo had tried to hold up a cheerful facade for Kadaj, but everyone else had been mute and uncomfortable, so they had taken their farewell after the table was cleared. The matter hadn´t been broached again, but Vincent just couldn´t get it out of his head.

His red eyes shifted from the empty road over to his lover who sat beside him, seemingly lost in thought. It was difficult to start on that obviously delicate matter again, but Vincent had to sooner or later anyway, and he'd rather have it now.

"I don´t think you should go there," he announced, keeping his voice calm and level, even though he didn´t feel like it. "I do understand your motivations and I admire them. But I still think it is too dangerous."

Yazoo bit his lip and looked back at Vincent in all seriousness.

"Thank you, my love... but I feel I must..." He didn't want to leave it this way though and his mind searched for something, _anything_ that would make it alright. "Can I... I mean, is there any way that I could go there and be completely safe? Some way to put your mind at ease? I don't want you to worry..."

He slipped his hand into his lover's, which rested on the divider between their seats.

Vincent gave a frustrated sigh, seeing that Yazoo was still so very firm in his decision. "I don´t think so. The authorities haven´t been able to get that murderer yet, so they must be dangerous. Please, won´t you leave it to the police to catch the culprit? Your family is very worried about you, you know?"

Vincent risked another side glance at his lover, sensing that Yazoo was very torn and heartbroken about the resistance to his decision he was meeting, but underneath his eyes were as steely and determined as they had been before. Vincent hated to do this, but he was desperate, so he informed Yazoo, "Sephiroth asked me to talk you out of it as well."

"Brother?" Yazoo blinked, "He really did?"

Looking down at his hands now, the silver haired youth wrung them, not at all at ease. This was a clear voice of concern too. Big Brother was afraid... If it had been a year ago, Sephiroth would have demanded he stayed home as well. "I really don't like this... I don't want to worry you, but..."

How could he live with himself, knowing his friends, Lozzy... could die? "What if I asked Rufus for total bodyguard supervision? I would never be out of that person's sight for my entire stay? My door would be locked every night? And you could come and stay with me, if you like? I would check in with you a couple of times a day? Tell me what will make it work, please..."

Yazoo looked at his love desperately, not knowing what else to suggest, how to appease him... He could ask Rufus if he could unroll a cot on his employer's floor if it would make it alright, though Rufus would hate that, and frankly, so would Yazoo.

Resigned, Vincent leaned his head against the headrest and watched the street vanishing underneath their car. It was hard to deal with Yazoo when he was like this, even moreso than when his lover was angry.

"I can´t stay with you. It would kill me to see you in that environment again." Which didn't mean that he couldn´t visit Yazoo at least once a day to make sure he was all right...

With a frown, Vincent noticed that his resolution became quite shaky already. But what was he to do? Yazoo would go, no matter what he said and the least he could do was make sure that his fairy was safe, wasn´t it?

"I have a gun. We will start training tomorrow immediately."

Carefully, Yazoo leaned forward, smiling, reaching up to kiss his lover's cheek.

"Thank you," he slipped his fingertips into Vincent's hair, sucking a pale earlobe into his mouth. He knew this really wasn't the time or place, but he was feeling affectionate and truly happy. Although it was clear Vincent did not like it, he did things that would empower Yazoo instead of locking him away... The youth's hand slipped down automatically into Vincent's lap, gently palming the impressive bulge, beginning to tease it while he kissed his beloved's ear and neck.

"Yazoo..." Vincent weakly protested, his fingers around the wheel tightening. "This really isn´t the time for these things, we'll be home in about twenty minutes."

It sounded a bit stern but underneath, Vincent´s voice had become low and breathless. Ah, Yazoo´s hands down there felt far too good, and the man had to restrain himself from bucking his hips to press his groin into the teasing stimulation. Nevertheless his flesh began to harden.

"But I want to make you feel good, Vince... I've only just realized that I have never played with you like this... out in public where others can see..." The silver haired youth purred into his beloved's ear, his left hand, sporting the magnificent diamond Vincent had given him, wandered down to help the other unfasten fine black material to seek out the growing erection in his beloved's pants. Wrapping his fingers around stiff flesh, Yazoo moaned, "Oh yesss, you just keep watching the road, my baby. I will go slow and easy. If it gets to be too much, just pull over and I will finish you off, alright?"

His cheeks started to heat up at the brazenness of the situation too.

"B-but there´s AH! no one here..." Vincent duly pointed out, his eyes hooding a bit as he still kept them on the empty road. It was true, they were all alone with no one behind or coming up to them; just the slowly setting sun and the wide, grassy hills watched them passing by. Vincent shifted a bit to get more comfortable and slowly thrust his pelvis into Yazoo´s working hands. Oh dear, he was so rock hard and horny now, it wasn´t even funny!

"Ohh," Yazoo couldn't help but squeeze his beloved's cock a little at the deepening tenor of Vincent's voice. "That is true. Well, if you like this, we can always try a busier street, or a nice park?" Pulling the dark beauty's shaft in a steady rhythm, Yazoo looked up at his lover's flushed face.

"Do you like this, baby? I just couldn't wait twenty minutes to touch you," he breathed against Vincent's ear, whispering warm air over that long, white neck.

"Tha-that´s not the point!" Vincent hitched, but by now he had already forgotten what the point was. It didn´t really matter, did it? The dark images flashing before his eyes of him pressing Yazoo against a dirty brick wall in a dark alley to fuck the living daylights out of him, while Yazoo was trying to suppress his needy, lustful moans... It elicited a groan from Vincent and his grip around the wheel hardened some more. Demandingly now, he pushed up his cock and growled in a quite feral voice, "Suck me."

His lips curling up into a devilish grin, Yazoo didn't answer, only tucked his hair behind his ears, leaning forward to lap at Vincent's cock, gathering some salty sweetness from the tip, brushing his tongue over it like a cat lapping at the most nourishing milk.

"Say my name again, baby, please," he begged, wanting to hear it accompany his beloved's sexy sounds as he opened his mouth and took the rosy cock in, humming around it happily, his hand still stroking lazily.

"Yazoo..." Vincent obliged, his vision dangerously blurring for a moment when he was licked like an enormous ice pop. Well, he was leaking like one at least... One of his hands shakily wandered from the wheel to Yazoo´s head to encouragingly massage the young man´s scalp and gently, but surely push him further down onto his cock. Vincent wanted to feel those lips slowly wrapping around his dick, sliding further and further until he was completely inside Yazoo´s mouth...

"Mmmmm," Yazoo moaned. Vincent was touching his scalp. Oh how he loved that, and at his lover's needy pushes, he gladly relaxed his throat and swallowed his lover down, after a while beginning to bob on it, letting Vincent fuck his mouth. He loved to watch these slim hips writhing and vaguely hoped his lover wasn't weaving, that they wouldn't crash because of his brilliant idea, but the car seemed alright for the moment at least as far as he could feel.

"Ahh, that´s it, take it deep," Vincent groaned, too lost to even notice that he was voicing his thoughts out loud. It was difficult to focus on driving and that rapture sparkling from his nether regions at the same time, but Vincent had pulled his foot from the gas a bit, so it was easier to control the car. He refused to look down into his lap though, because the sight of his cock vanishing into Yazoo´s eager, oh-so-talented mouth would have been too much. The wet sucking noises that came from down there were distracting enough already, as was Vincent´s own rapid panting. He pushed up again, sliding inside almost to the hilt as he felt the tip of his dick connect with the back of Yazoo´s throat, sending shivers up his spine.

Yazoo made a growling sound around all that thick, wonderful flesh inside him, still bobbing his head gently, silently encouraging Vincent to fuck him. Though he began to realize that with every thrust the gentleman could afford, it served to press his foot to the gas pedal, so the silver haired youth quickly thought better of it and simply held still, letting his beloved do as he wished. However, he found he couldn't resist exploring every inch of the dark gentleman's private areas. Slipping his cool fingertips inside his lover's pants, Yazoo found Vincent's soft balls lying between taut thighs, starting to shuffle and play with them. Teasing them with the heel of his hand, Yazoo slipped his digits in deeper to find his lover's perineum, pressing along it firmly, moving ever downward to find his beloved's tight entrance, circling it in feather-light touches.

The car leaped forward suddenly, as Vincent threw his head back with a low, breathless moan as he was stimulated in such a delicious way. Soon enough he had it back under control though he lifted his body from the seat a bit. On the horizon, the first houses of the city appeared but Vincent didn´t care; he lowered his pelvis again, feeling Yazoo´s slender finger inside him as he gently sat down on it. At the same time his wet cock slid out of his lover´s mouth for the most part and the chilly air made his stomach flutter.

His heart pounding in his chest, Yazoo willed himself to calm down and just enjoy. If they died on this little excursion after all, it would certainly be his fault. He just loved how Vincent reacted when Yazoo wanted to go inside his body. Reaching in further, he found Vincent's little pleasure bud, pressing on it very lightly. Taking a moment to look out the window, Yazoo grinned as he saw the landscape becoming more populated. Encouraged, he took the head of the aristocrat's cock back in his mouth, sucking lightly, wanting to bring his lover to sweet release as gently as possible.

"Good gods!" Vincent hissed as sparks were exploding inside him, clouding his brain, but by now he was on autopilot, at least where his driving was concerned. The first car was coming towards them, and Vincent tried to maintain an unaffected expression, despite the fine sweat that was building on his brows and the bright color on his cheeks. Also, his rocking body might have given away that he was somewhere else with his thoughts than on the street...

"I´m... close..." he warned, gritting his teeth, but not able to NOT push into the slick tight warmth that engulfed him as the other car rushed past them.

Moaning around thick flesh, Yazoo teased it with his tongue, attacking the tip from as many angles as he could in between sucks, his hand stroking again. He wanted his beloved to come, with_out_ colliding with other cars if possible... into his mouth, out here on the edge of this upscale neighborhood. His hand squeezed the shaft as it began to pull harder, more insistently, his head occasionally dipping down to take his lover in very deep, two fingertips now lovingly rubbing against Vincent's prostate deep within his body.

_Come for me, baby..._ and Yazoo whimpered in anticipation.

Vincent was all but thrashing now in his seat, and the car lurched about the street a bit, but not enough to really endanger them. They had passed the first few suburban houses, but neither of them cared; Vincent was too close to losing it and when he glanced down into his lap, seeing Yazoo sucking him with his head rapidly moving up and down, he came with a harsh shout, impaling himself on that finger inside him one last time.

Feeling that warm, milky liquid spurting into his mouth, Yazoo moaned, swallowing it all down. He loved to see his lover lose control this way. Pressing a few more times on that sensitive little gland, Yazoo let go with one last long, vacuum-like suck, a highly satisfied grin on his face as he looked at Vincent again, laying his head on the nobleman's shoulder, watching that sated cock lying in his beloved's lap.

Vincent drew his arm around Yazoo, feeling a bit exhausted, physically as well as mentally. He still was anything but happy about the turn of events, but at least he could show Yazoo how to defend himself and he would make sure to have another word with that Zack guy, and Rufus Shinra of course. His fingers brushed over the ring that sat on Yazoo´s hand, and he gave a deep sigh.

"You are still going to marry me though, aren´t you?"

"Of course!" Yazoo replied, "Nothing could keep me from marrying you. Ever. I will wear this ring with pride. I don't care what Rufus says. He no longer owns me." He gave it some thought though and felt he had to ask. "If I go back, do you want to marry before or after, my love?"

Vincent gently cupped Yazoo´s face, his eyes leaving the street for a moment when he kissed his lover with all the passion he could muster. "Let´s get married right away. The registry office is still open, let´s not wait another second! We can have a big party and a long, extensive honeymoon once all this is over, but I want you to officially be mine before you go there!"

Yazoo was feeling swept away by his beloved's impulsiveness, letting his mouth be ravished. He loved Vincent's intensity. "Yes! Let's do it then! I want to be all yours."

He wanted another kiss, more kisses, but he had to let Vincent drive and so he tucked Vincent´s soft cock back in and held his piece all the way to the township office. When his love came to open the door for him though, Yazoo couldn't resist smothering the dark aristocrat in a shower of kisses, feeling very moved.

Pulling the young man close for a moment, Vincent returned the kiss before getting all the necessary papers out of a bag in the backseat. There might be some missing, but it was nothing that couldn´t be handled with a bit of extra money discreetly slipped to the registrar...

Closing the car door, the aristocrat smiled at Yazoo, drawing his arm around him as they walked up the stairs to the huge and rather intimidating house.

One hour later they came back out, newly married, and their eyes were gleaming and their faces flushed. The drive back to their mansion was too fast but neither cared and there was no police patrol around, so they safely made it to the kitchen with another huge chocolate cake they had bought on their way back.

This was a day to celebrate, after all. Soon enough the hard times would dawn.

Try as he might, Genesis was unable to sway Rufus to let him off for the evening. It was only one of those boring on-call evenings at the Golden Lotus and honestly, Genesis wasn't hurting for the money and his well-earned role of top-whore wasn't the end-all be-all anymore... what did matter to him was a certain withdrawn, gorgeous creature who had practically been his existence since the redhead had first met him.

In a huff, Genesis threw open the door to his room, immediately kicking off his stilettoed boots and picking up the phone. Dialing out, he let his head fall back to hit the satin pillowcase, hand idly trailing down his neck to rest on his chest. He was getting excited just thinking about speaking with the angel today, though his rising desires were put on hold when he heard a small, unchanged voice pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Runt," Genesis smirked, "how are you today?"

Kadaj's voice perked up once he heard Genesis' voice. "Hi..." The redhead knew when he was biting his lip on the other end of the phone. "I'm fine... and you?"

"I was going to see if I could come out there tonight, but I have to work." Genesis was out there almost every night he wasn't scheduled. What did he care about the mileage he put on Rufus' luxury cars? His tone wasn't all that pleased.

"Oh...," Kadaj was silent for a moment, trying to think of something, _anything_ to say to keep the conversation going. "You have appointments?" His face was blushing when he remembered what the gorgeous bombshell's 'appointments' entailed. "What is your favorite thing to do with your clients?" Kadaj wanted to see if the redhead might give him any tips...

Smirking, Genesis replied, "Never you mind... What are you doing picking up the phone this early anyways? Is your homework done?"

Silence and then a quiet "...yes."

"Don't lie to me, little boy," the redhead's tone was stern but he was smiling. "Go get it done. Try to get in the habit of having it done by 7 in the evening and then we'll have some time to visit when I come out there. Deal?"

There was a quiet huff on the other end of the phone and more silence but then it seemed the boy realized that it was not just another adult talking to him. "Okay," he answered, not entirely disheartened by the prospect of getting his work done early now that there was good reason.

"There's a good boy," The redhead purred, "Now will you take the phone to your big brother for me please? And mind you, I said, _take_ him the phone... don't yell. You live in a big house and my ears can't take much more..."

"Okay!" Kadaj chimed and Genesis nearly laughed when he heard shuffling and interference on the line from the phone brushing against the teen's clothing along with his footsteps as he ran up the stairs to his brother's room.

Sephiroth was sitting in his chair; brooding, head resting against his knuckles. A soft knock made his eyes shift from the thin air he´d been piercing with his acrid eyes to the door, and he darkly beckoned, "What is it?"

Kadaj entered quietly, offering the phone, whispering, "Genesis, for you," and he was off. No need to hurry on his homework tonight though, as Genesis wasn't coming out to see them. Next time though, he absolutely would... he wouldn't dawdle too long all the same. There were still letters for both Cloud and Yuffie to finish.

For a moment, Sephiroth just wordlessly held the phone in his hand, watching Kadaj leave. His expression darkened as soon as the boy was out of the room and then the silver haired noble man took his sweet time to sip at his water glass, before he finally deigned to put his ear onto the phone, repeating coolly, "What is it?"

Genesis was surprised at the silver angel's tone to say the least. "Why so glum, Sephiroth? Do you need some loving attention?" His hand took the rest of its journey down his body to brush over his cock as he lay idly in bed.

"I am not in the mood to play. State your business or I will cut the line," Sephiroth warned snappily, an irritated line appearing between his eyes. Usually this was not the way their conversations went, but today was not an ordinary day, not at all.

Genesis sighed, not moving his hand though.

"Fine," he replied morosely, "I just wanted to tell you that I would not be able to make it out there tonight. Rufus won't allow it," he refrained from sharing Rufus' nickname with non-working girls in case it would come back to haunt him, but his tone made it clear that he did not like the Golden Doofus' ruling on this one bit. "So what is the matter?"

"That is a question I want to ask _you_," Sephiroth shot back, dark clouds still swirling over his head. "Is there anything you wish to inform me about?" It almost came out as a threat, but only almost. Sephiroth´s eyes had narrowed and the hand around the phone had turned boney from the knuckles sticking out as he clutched it hard.

Thinking about it, the redhead replied, "Mm, no, I don't think so... what have you heard?" He had his own secrets but Genesis would never dream of keeping any from Sephiroth if it would only serve to push him away.

Sephiroth´s voice turned sickeningly sweet, as he purred, "What I have heard? Well, not much, aside from that serial killer roaming your quarters and slashing prostitutes in dark side alleys." His voice was going graver with every word, until he finally growled, "But apparently that is none of my business, so let´s just talk about the weather, shall we?"

Genesis sat upright in bed. "Serial... killer? I had heard there were disappearances, but Rufus told us not to worry about those... why wouldn't he tell me this?" His breathing started to go ragged and he grasped one of his thighs in panic. "I'm... am I... I'm in danger here?"

At the sudden outburst, Sephiroth´s face went blank immediately and his steely gaze flickered towards the phone.

"...You didn´t know...?" Licking his lips, the silver haired man replied in a calming manner, "Just... breathe, in and out, in and out..."

The deep voice of his angel soothed him through his frightened haze and shortly, Genesis' breathing quieted. He noticed that he had started to feel... _other_ forms of distress listening to the silver nobleman's voice as well and his breathing remained deep and all his nerve endings began to awaken.

"How do you know this?" He lay back down, staring at himself in the mirrored canopy above his large bed.

Sighing, Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose now that Genesis had calmed down again. Still, to not upset the man anew, he continued cautiously.

"A man came to visit us today, an Inspector. He... mentioned it. I thought you knew..." Which had been the source of his irritation, as he thought that Genesis was deliberately withholding information from him, maybe because he didn´t care what Sephiroth was thinking or maybe to not 'upset' him. A small frown appeared on his forehead. "If you don´t however - you shouldn´t be staying there!"

The redhead's heart swelled with joy that Sephiroth had come to care about him, even a little. A noise broke the silence outside and the redhead felt a strong jolt of fear shoot though him, like a little, nervous rabbit. "Maybe I _could_ come out there after all... would that be alright with you, Seph, if I stayed the night at least? Aside from your family, I don't know where else to go that I wouldn't be alone..."

"Absolutely," Sephiroth agreed with no hesitation. He was not the lord of the manor anymore, but he was fairly certain that Angeal (may he still rot in hell) would not object, given the circumstances. "Be careful to let one of the bodyguards get you to the car though. Walking around outside alone is not a wise thing to do right now."

"Thank you, Angel," Genesis replied, giving a small sigh of relief, feeling incredibly warm. "I will be there in a couple of hours. Rufus can go fuck himself," he said with the utmost conviction before his tone changed. "...See you soon," he said sweetly, smiling into the phone.

"...You are welcome," Sephiroth blankly replied, but then he cut the line with a frown. He still wasn´t sure how he was supposed to feel about being called 'Angel,' and by Genesis Rhapsodos at that... Putting the phone aside, Sephiroth got up to go down to the kitchen to prepare some tea, because somehow he suspected that his unexpected guest would need some once he arrived. Inwardly, the silver haired man prepared for a long evening, because Genesis had just a _slight_ tendency to be a bit... dramatic sometimes.

A while later, Rupert knocked lightly at the young master's door.

"Your lordship, sir..."

He thought it might be nice to refer to Sephiroth that way still as it had been so for so long. There had been no formal relinquishments of his position as heir, at least not yet; more like his duties were... suspended, what with Lord Hewley being home now and the young master healing.

"The young sir is here to see you..."

Stepping out of the way, Rupert gestured to reveal Genesis who paused in the doorway, a small smile on his face. Inwardly, the redhead was beaming, now that he was out of harm's way and near his love again.

"Come on in," Sephiroth invited, standing from his chair and walking towards his guest. With a small nod, he released Rupert from his duties for the night, seeing that it was pretty late already. Sephiroth´s nurse had gone to bed a while ago, and technically, Sephiroth would have been required to wake him because he was not supposed to be alone with anyone. The silver haired man figured however, that there was no need for that, because he had himself under control and he most certainly would do no harm to Genesis Rhapsodos.

"Have a seat please," he offered, gesturing towards the table and the chairs, and the two steaming cups of hot tea.

"Thank you," the redhead replied, excitement swelling within him again, taking the guest chair and helping himself to the tea. "I am glad _you_ told me what was going on. I wonder when Rufus would have. I know he wants to keep the business going, but really, at the cost of our lives?"

He gestured exasperatedly with his free hand. "Your day must have been very stressful then..." He looked at his gracious host in concern.

"Hm-hm," Sephiroth just muttered non-committally, sipping his own tea. After a pause he decided however that it wouldn´t hurt to put the redhead into the picture.

"According to that Inspector that visited us, there have been a few incidents without the police being able to catch the culprit. Apparently the killer demands 'the fairy' back at the Golden Lotus..."

His cup stopping on its way to his full ruby lips, Genesis mused, "Really?" He didn't know how he felt about this. Things had been so easy for him to become top whore when Yazoo had gone, but he did like his friend after all.

"Well, yes, if it helps to draw the culprit out, then perhaps it is best... The only problem there is: how are we supposed to stay safe if our bodyguards haven't seen or experienced anything suspicious? What, we have like a staff of 30 or so lining the halls?" Genesis said this incredulously. Really he knew though, that the only bodyguards worth having, who were good for more than just brawn, were the three that took care of Rufus and his top-floor working girls.

"At this point, there are no guarantees that Yaz will be safe there if he comes back..." The more he thought about it, the more Genesis realized just how in danger he him_self_ was by being there and it made his stomach churn with fear.

"Exactly," Sephiroth pointed out testily. "But he won´t listen, so you have to talk him out of it. You have to stay away from that place."

"I will try," Genesis could see the nervous concern on the silver nobleman's face and immediately wanted to do anything to make it go away. "Though I can't promise he will listen to me either. He can be very stubborn when he thinks it is for the greater good... and I admit, that is one of the things I adore about him. I do like a good bit of hard-headedness."

He took the opportunity to peer at his angel over the rim of his teacup as he sipped.

At that Sephiroth just snorted and took a sip from his own tea, oblivious to the innuendo. "I don´t see why it is so hard to understand that staying there right now is about the unwisest thing to possibly do!"

Then his eyes narrowed as he pierced Genesis´ pretty head, asking suspiciously, "_You_ don´t plan on staying there as well, do you?"

The redhead blushed prettily, lowering his cup to let the angel see him, bared, vulnerable and excited. "I don't see how I can change it. I have to make a living, Sephiroth. Rufus might fire me if I take too much extra time off... but I will stay here with you as often as I can get away because the thought of remaining there..."

Genesis' chest tightened with uneasiness and he did the only thing that he could think of to ignore it... he changed the subject to something that he found more intriguing.

"Are you sleepy now?"

Setting his cup aside, Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly not happy with the answer he got. However, he refrained from making another remark about it (or ordering Genesis to stay away from the Golden Lotus with all his impertinent might, as he would have done before therapy had started.). Instead, he gave a defeated sigh and admitted, "Yes, I am tired indeed. The day has been long."

Rising, Genesis set down his teacup to slip out of his red leather fashion trench, which was nicely cropped to just above his waist to show off his perfect behind. Laying it across the back of the armchair he'd sat in, the redhead followed it with a tiny zippered black half-corset, one he had bought with Yazoo shopping, positioning both articles neatly so as not to mess up Sephiroth's room. Pulling off his black leather heeled boots, he was left only wearing a nicely fitted pair of black leggings in front of the silver haired man.

Not bothering to ask, Genesis brazenly walked over to Sephiroth's rather comfortable-looking bed and drew back the covers, climbing under them before drawing back the other side for his love. He didn't explain anything of how he knew which side of the bed his host slept in and would never divulge anything from that magical, revealing evening he'd spent peeping in the aristocrat's wardrobe.

"Coming?" he smiled at the silver angel, his nipples hardening at just the thought of feeling the majestic one lying in bed next to him.

Sephiroth´s eyebrow slowly lifted at the rather brazen capture of his bed and the calculated, slow stripping. Genesis surely knew what he wanted and how to get it... Still, Sephiroth was indecisive. It wasn´t supposed to go this fast and according to his doctor he still had a lot to work on before considering an intimate relationship with another person became even close to being healthy again.

But... just lying beside Genesis surely must be all right. Coming to that conclusion, Sephiroth got rid of his boots and then walked over to the bed to lie down beside the redhead, maybe a bit stiffly.

Genesis sighed contentedly, slipping an arm around Sephiroth, snuggling into his host's lithe, powerful body, yet not making any moves on him. Genesis would just have to see how far he could gently go with the man, hoping for a little more as time passed and his beloved healed. The truth of the matter was, should the top working girl ever choose to be honest with himself, was that maybe Sephiroth may _never_ be ready to trust again or, even worse, may never choose the redhead as his lover... These thoughts were too horrible to even conceive of and Genesis was content with baby steps for now. He knew that any attention Sephiroth gave him made his heart soar and he still wanted to help, so he would do and get what he could for both of their sakes, going as slow as he could muster to not cause any more damage.

"Thank you for letting me stay, Sephiroth," he lay his tired head on the nobleman's shoulder, feeling the even rise and fall of his host's chest.

Sephiroth shifted a bit away, but then gave up when Genesis persistently remained nestled against him. With a sigh he stared at the ceiling, trying to relax and listened to Genesis´ breathing till sleep claimed him.

Tbc?

* * *

**Review replies!**

BMIK replying

_Chephren replying_

Trigger happy Chaingunner: Haha, yeah, a bitch fight between Seph and Vinny would be interesting (they must be nekkid of course XD) and I wouldn´t know on who to bet my money on... Wll, Seph is drugged, but if he wasn´t... not sure who would win XD And in the 'fight' betwenn Yaz and Vin Yaz is so the winner, because he can be super stubborn XD _Yesh, Vinny is such a knight in shining armor! XDDDD He stands up for his Yaz! STFU-soup! Woooooooooot! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I love it! Yesh! Yazzy is the Queen Ho, or was. ; D Now Gen Reigns! XD Yeah, we will have to see how _that_ goes! XD Gods, I love your energy, it's contagious! XDDDDD _

natzilla: Yeah, no morning smut this time, but well, when Yaz is bak at the Lotus there´ll be tons of smut^^ We cannot reveal the killer just like that, of course :P Of course it can be a Jaqueline as well! Ah, Angeal won´t give Seph any weapons, not in many years to come! I don´t thnk Seph would even want it. And yesh, ChephCheph will try to keep poor Yaz safe, but evil unkle Frank... that´s another story }:) _Yeah, Nat-Nat, you tell that lil bastid piece of plastic. XDDDDDD Or maybe in Vince's case, titanium…? Yeah, Tifa! XD I knew that chick was too pure! LMAO! XDDDDDDD Awwwww, thank you baby! *is so honored!* Okies, so I will do my very best to keep your baby safe! XD Yesh, Papa Angeal is afraid of his pretty son's sharp teeth! Yaz is a biter! So Father's authority is a bit lame. Yesh! ROTFL! Give Sephy back his beloved when he is too feeble to lift it any longer! XDDDDD Bet Angeal was really glad that he signed Sephy up for katana lessons instead of baseball. XD OMG! Plotbunny! Woooooot! XDDDDDDDD Thanks for that, Nat-Nat baby! *huggles!* I will talk it over with BMIK and you may see it soon! XD_

BlackDomina71: Hahaha, awesome! You should become our offficial announcer, like they always have in bad soap operas and such XD I´m not sure if all questions were answered in this little chapter (I think at most one was XD), but I hope you liked it anyways! _LMAO! You should totally be a narrator! How creative was that! *impressed!* XDDDDDDD Gray area, ha! XDDDDD And then you came back to yourself with an "… Anyway…" Love it! XDDDDDD_

Shadow Haloed Angel: Yay, thank you! Yes, we started off a little lighter, to show what had happened to the boys during that year and how they were going on with their lives, and now that we have established these things the real plot can start^^ _Thank you! XDDDDD Yesh, this one should be a bit darker than the last, I think, absolutely! You make it sound so yummy! *rubs hands together!* Yesh, pet the Sephy, I am sure he wouldn't mind it! XDDD He might be a little weird at first but I am sure your charisma and charm will win him over and he won't be able to help himself. XDDDD Thank you so much! *huggles!*_

Aeriths-Rain: Phew! I´m glad you find the reason we chose for Yaz to go back plausible! We figured that there was no way and no reason for him to go back there if it wasn´t a matter of life and death. Yaz is so happy with Vincent now, why should he ever go back there? Also Yazoo has learned to stand up for himself, and that´s quite an improvement all right^^ _Wooooooooot, thank you so much! *glomps!* Yesh, Yazzy is a stubborn one now that he doesn't belong to anyone and we will see more of his feelings in this one where he had to hide them so much before! Yesh! *raspy child voice* Redrum!_

bonjourmeadow: Gahaha, the hairy old men again XD They are our secret leitmotif XD But Yaz can´t just leave his friends hanging in there... I think Vincent is very supportive, and he sees the seriousness of the issue, so he can kind of deal with it. I think what he really wouldn´t be able to digest is, if Yaz had sex again with Seph XDD _Yesh, I agree, poor Vince. This is what he gets for being nothing but patient but kind of like Seph said, their love will need to be strong to survive something like this but I have faith in it! XD Yeah, Yaz is a bit out of feeling-shoving-down practice... we will have to see how this second round goes. *bites fingernails* We haven't gotten to any clients yet so we will _all _be surprised for it all! Thank you so much, bonjourmeadow! *huggles!*_

Psycho Steph: Oh, what did you think would happen? *curious* I think Yaz expects to just pretend; he will have to sleep with clients, to find out who of them is the killer, but he´ll be heavily guarded and he can leave any time he want. He doesn´t owe Rufus shit anymore XD And yesh, Vincent was pretty pissed off XDDDD _Wooooooooooooot! That is so awesome! *glomps!* Now, I'm curious, what did you expect to happen! *looks at you hopefully* Nah, he will have to full on be working there, Rufus wouldn't let the opportunity to make bank pass him by and it will help Yaz and Vince to their new life anyways. Plus, they have no idea who the killer is and if it is a client and Yaz doesn't really have smex with them... well, actually, I don't even _know..._ o.O But really it's pretty much because we like smexing him too. ;D Yesh, even tho Sephy is an invalid, his balls are just as large and pendulous as ever. LMAO! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Plus, Sephy is used to pretty much always having his way until very recently. Angeal is the same way. Little Lord Hewley complex, I'm afraid. But the old Sephy wouldn't have argued either, he would have dominated pure and simple, so I prefer arguing definitely! XD Yeah, I think Vince has put up with enough that he should be entitled his Seph beatdown. XD Especially since the guy kissed him on the mouth! =p~=p~=p~ *drools!* But unfortunately, Vince wasn't feeling the smexiness of it at the time. XD Happy Birthday, Steph baby! *kasuperglomptacklesnuggles!*_

aubrieta: Yeah, Yaz wants to help his friends, but they are not very happy about it, not all of them at least XD The interaction between Vin and Seph is always fun to write, because they hate each other´s guts, and normally they are pretty sophisticated and polite and such, but here they are like bristling cats, really XD And yesh, for once they even agree XD _ Yesh, I would so love to watch Vin sleeping. *melts!* It's a wonder Yazzy can keep his hands to himself in _this_ ficcy! LOL! XDDDD Yeah, leave it to Angeal to wrench them out of their lovely morning sleep. Yesh, Yazzy really couldn't sleep at night if he hadn't insisted on helping. Lozzy is there, Cloud is there... he just couldn't. Yesh, Vince lost his head there for a minute, which he might consider a weakness but I think it was just awesome! Go Vince! XDDDDDDDDDD Yesh, Sephy does love Yaz and he knows how badly he has fucked up. Yeah, Vince and he totally see eye-to-eye on that at least! Woooooooot! Thank you, Aubrieta! *huggles!*_

Lenko: I totally see your point. Of course it is sweet and noble of Yazo to go back to the Lotus to help finding the killer. And there´ll be smut again and all. But for his relationship with Vincent it´ll be very very tough. On the other hand Vincent knows what Yazoo has worked as and that they are very lucky that they can even be together like that, so he will make sacrifices and hope that after this they´ll finally be free from the GL... Hehe, yeah, a lot of the other pairings will be explored too, respectively they have to come into existence yet XD_ Hey Lenko! Thank you so much, babe, for stopping by on your way out! *glomps!* Yeah, I totally hear you on those mixed feelings about Yazzy going back... If he didn't, Vince could rest easy as could Sephy and Angeal but then we might not have a sequel so... necessary evil. You are too right though about him possibly losing Vince... there is a point where they both need to learn to respect the others feelings and honor them, at least with compromise and they are certainly testing dangerous waters now! Yesh, we are definitely into the consequences aftermath of the fairy tale now. Thank you so so much! It makes great sense! *kasnuggles!*_

Soyna: Yes, he is! Much to the dismay of some of his family, but well, if he wasn´t there wouldn´t be a second GL fic I guess XD _Yesh! I bet this is a real wakeup call for Yaz. He isn't used to having anyone before, to care about and who care about him and this time, he doesn't have to do what they tell him too because he is free! I bet that is a nice change. XD Thank you so much, Soyna! XDDD _

**Do you like it so far? Do you want moar? Please tell us!**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, we were both awfully busy, but to make up for it we bring a superawesome fanart, made by Steph!**

http:/stevensons84(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d2u10n6

**BMIK: Rufus, Vincent Valentine, Cloud**

**Chephren: Yazoo, Tseng**

** Chapter 6**

Rufus Shinra sat stiffly behind his impressive desk, the steaming cup of coffee sitting atop of it ignored, as well as the frequent blinking of his muted telephone. The whore master´s attention was solely focused on the large piece of paper that he held clutched between his cramped fingers, eyes narrowed, lips set in a firm line, brows knitted in an expression of stress and tension. It was the headline his eyes bore into without seeing it but he knew it to the very last letter anyway.

A new victim had been found this morning, gutted and slaughtered in the most despicable, sadistic ways. The whore had been spread all over the alley, as if the killer had pulled the dead, torn body up and down the street repeatedly. Body parts were found all over, bloody, raw and indecipherable as anything that had belonged to a human being once.

A message had been left again, crimson letters splattered to the gray dirty wall of concrete that had been the only witness to this massacre.

_'Bring the Fairy back.'_

The same words but they were more urgent now, demanding and forceful because unlike the other times, the slasher hadn´t chosen a secluded area to place it. No, this time it was in a place many people saw and before the police arrived, a whole army of TV cameras and news vans had already hungrily started to feast on this tragedy. On top of that, it had been one of Rufus Shinra´s whores as well. One from the lower floors but still, the killer had managed to breach the brothel owner´s tight security, mocking the blond underground boss as well as the police.

Unconsciously, Rufus´ fingers tightened, crumbling the newspaper further, almost slashing the thin sheet like his whore had been torn apart, but then a knock on his door made him stuff the article into his desk.

"Come in," he tersely ordered, knowing already who it was.

Quietly, the door opened to reveal Tseng, who entered a bit awkwardly. "Your guests are here to see you, Sir."

Turning, he welcomed them in, "Yazoo, Mr. Valentine..."

As Yazoo smiled at him, he gave a small mirroring one in return with a nod of acknowledgement to both the Fairy and Vincent. It had seemed like so long ago since Yazoo had retired from the Golden Lotus though it was only last year. As he watched them take their seats, he didn't fail to notice the large, sparkling diamond on the Fairy's finger. Had he really expected things wouldn't move forward when Valentine took his little love away? Inwardly sighing, Tseng realized that he didn't know what his problem was. He had Rufus, kind of... didn't he?

"Hello, Tseng," Yazoo said, smiling in spite of the somberness of the situation, and then to Rufus, his expression grew more serious when he saw the look on his former owner's face. "Hello Boss. So, let's talk Can you tell me who it was?"

"No, not yet," Rufus replied flatly, but not too unkindly, crossing his legs behind his desk and intertwining his fingers. "Which is why we need you. Did you think about our offer?"

"Yes, I did," Yazoo reached over to take Vincent's hand, "but there are some concerns. Should I decide to stay, we need to know that you will be ramping up security here. Tseng, Rude and Reno can't be everywhere at once. Would it be possible to have bodyguards lining the upper floor at all times?" He also looked at Tseng as it would be his personal undertaking to have them trained by the top staff if not himself personally.

"Absolutely," Rufus easily replied. He wouldn´t let another one of his girls get killed, that wasn´t exactly good for business. Though if he could avoid it, he wouldn´t let Tseng anywhere near Yazoo. Things weren´t so peachy between them and despite Yazoo´s glaringly obvious wedding ring, Rufus was a suspicious and untrusting creature by nature...

"All floors will be heavily secured, not only by my own staff, but undercover agents as well."

Relaxing visibly now, Yazoo squeezed his beloved's hand.

"Was there anything else you wanted to know about security, Vincent?" This already made him feel much better but he wanted to make sure his beloved was at ease.

Tseng remained for all appearances impassive but his toes were curled up inside his shoes as he stood behind Rufus, facing the happy couple and the door should anyone burst in.

"I want for Yazoo to carry a gun at all times or at least have it within easy reach," Vincent demanded, just as tight faced as Rufus. He didn´t like this at all and he hated that they had to be here but he had promised his support to Yazoo and he would see it through.

Rufus just gave a terse nod and then leaned forward, asking, "So, the matter is settled then?"

"Hn, yes, I think that is quite satisfactory. I want to make sure that all of my friends and I are safe... all of them." He looked at Tseng purposefully as well, meaning that he and the other bodyguards were included in that statement. Loz and Tifa should also be safe with the doubled security measures taken and the killer did not seem to be after general staff, thank Shiva.

"Do you have plans as far as events to get the word out about the Fairy's return?"

"Yes, we will stage a festival in a few days, as soon as possible to make your return apparent," Rufus replied, thinking that Yazoo still very much thought like a citizen of the redlight district. Once a whore, always a whore. "It will be heavily secured, of course, but we hope that the killer will try to strike and we can get him then." He leaned back in his seat, finally acknowledging his cup of coffee. "If there are no more questions, I will show you to your room then. You may want to socialize with the other whores. Quite a few things have changed here since you got out."

Rufus ignored Yazoo´s overprotective pimp´s scowl, wrapping his lips around the delicate china and taking a slow sip from his black coffee.

Indeed they had. Yazoo was pretty impressed that Rufus would come out from behind his desk again to escort he and Vincent personally, especially when there was a killer on the loose. Tseng followed closely behind them though, not willing to leave his boss vulnerable for an instant and Yazoo admired the dark man's loyalty to his boss. Rufus seemed more open now maybe... and the silver haired youth began to wonder how their relationship was going. He held his beloved's hand all the way to his old bedroom, which looked relatively untouched since he had left it. For the sake of masking his decision until he knew the security plans, Yazoo had left his luggage downstairs at Rude's station outside in the Lotus parking lot and would send for them shortly.

"Do we have many new girls? Genesis, Yuffie and Cloud are here, and who else?" he asked Rufus curiously.

"We do," Rufus simply replied. "You will get to know them soon enough. Things have changed here."

Whether it was a warning or simple information was hard to tell because Rufus´ tone was neutral, almost idle, but his eyes were as hard and stony as ever. Everything he said carried the air of a potential threat. He guided them down an empty corridor towards Yazoo´s former room that had been prepared already, because secretly Rufus had known that the Fairy would come back. Looking back over his shoulder from out of the corner of his eyes, he suddenly asked, "How is your brother by the way? I haven´t heard from him since that... incident."

"Sir..." Tseng interjected, knowing full well that this was a sensitive subject and Rufus' real intent behind the interest. It was nothing when his employer used Tseng to elevate his feelings of superiority but he himself didn't want to hear this. Then, he held his tongue, immediately sorry for stepping in, feeling torn.

Yazoo tried not to let his voice falter. Part of him wanted to believe that Rufus actually cared but then, logic told him not much had changed about his employer. Despite the odd moments of heart he showed, which were few and far between... Rufus usually only asked questions about other people when he wanted to strike at them, take them down a notch or two... Those feeling moments too were most likely accidental because aside from Tseng, only Yazoo seemed to recognize them.

"He is fine. He is healing, but much better..." He held his tongue about any more. Really he didn't want to remember anything about the incident anymore.

"Well, that is good to hear. I suppose he won´t come visiting you here then, demanding special privileges?" Rufus queried, not only because he felt frustrated in general and needed to vent it out on someone but also because he was angry at Tseng for stepping in. It was probably counterproductive but he wouldn´t let his underling forbid him to speak! He had lost control over the things that happened in this damn whorehouse as it was; he would speak his mind however he liked!

Tseng's jaw clenched but he said nothing. He had never felt more trapped by his affections for others before and he didn't know how to handle it, so he just focused on warily keeping his eyes peeled for intruders or suspicious behavior.

"... No, he won't, not that it is any of your concern, and he wasn't a paying customer after all. You paid _him_ as I remember it." Yazoo tried to keep the snappiness out of his voice but the fact was, he was irritated. He hadn't had to cover up his emotions for a while now, and here, he had to. One thing was for sure though; he was the one doing _Rufus_ a favor and he would earn wages for his work here. Wages that could help he and Vincent build their life together and this smug bastard wouldn't hold him back or order him around this time.

"Ah, I see. Your paycheck will go to Mister Valentine now, I assume," Rufus replied in that smug manner of his but he was interrupted by Vincent´s deep voice.

"Indeed, all paychecks will go to Yazoo Valentine, including the bounty that he will receive after he captured the lunatic that goes after your employees." His hand had come to rest on Yazoo´s shoulder in a reassuring, supportive gesture and Rufus´ lips pressed together.

"Very well then."

He finally opened the door to Yazoo´s former room and stepped aside so they could enter. "I am busy now but if you need anything, do not hesitate to call for it."

With that, he quickly left because getting more irritated and frustrated surely wouldn´t help matters at all. It was painful, for Tseng to see Rufus figuratively shaken like a baby, but it did give Tseng just the tiniest bit of satisfaction for the way his boss had treated him in front of his old friend and his... husband... His lips pursed as well but it was to stifle a smirk or possibly even a low chuckle and he couldn't say he wasn't impressed by the Fairy's new-found assertiveness. Wordlessly, he nodded to them respectfully and shuffled after the quickly retreating blond, noticing the way Rufus's behind wriggled when he was angry.

As soon as they were out of sight, Yazoo turned in his beloved's arms and kissed him, not caring where they were, not caring who was watching. He was allowed to be married and Vincent was not, nor would ever be his client ever again.

"I will miss you. So much. Make love to me before you go? I want you to be the first and last times I have sex here... and as many times as you like in between. Please... don't go yet, baby..."

"I won´t go anywhere," Vincent muttered, closing the door shut behind him and drawing Yazoo nearer to kiss him, long and tenderly. It was strange to be back here, in this room that was so full of memories, the place where they had first met.

He slowly undressed Yazoo, without breaking the kiss and then he carried his lover over to the bed for a session of intense love making.

Eventually they collapsed on the mattress, exhausted and mostly happy and Vincent cradled Yazoo in his arms again, holding him close as if he was afraid that the next moment his Fairy would vanish, be taken away from him. Closing his eyes, Vincent memorized his smell, that sweet aroma he radiated whenever they had been sleeping together.

"Yazoo..." he murmured, in an almost whisper, seeking his husband´s earlobe and taking his bejeweled hand in his own. "No matter what happens here, I will not hold it against you. Feel free to do what you must, I will not ask questions and I will not judge. Just don´t leave me, be safe..."

"I would never leave you, my love... and if it is alright with you, I would like to wear this always while I am here. It is not something Rufus would approve of but I don't care about him. It is my constant reminder that I belong to you..." Yazoo turned to look into crimson eyes with unmasked adoration. "Everyone else will just have to accept it."

"I would love that." Vincent let his thumb stroke over the ring that tied their fates together and the knot in his chest loosened a bit. "I will have to leave soon but I will come visit you tomorrow. You can call me any time if it gets too much and I will come to pick you up, all right?" There was something hopeful in his voice and the way his arms tightened around Yazoo´s body, as if he didn´t want to let go, as if he wanted to assimilate Yazoo into himself so they couldn´t be separated. But that was what Sephiroth had tried to do and Vincent wasn´t like that. At all.

"Yes," Yazoo squeezed Vincent back, knowing how hard this was on him, on _both_ of them. "I will look forward to every time I can see you and call you as much as I can." He sought out those pale, soft lips again and they lay there quietly, enjoying each other until Vincent had to depart.

Once he was alone, Yazoo didn't bother washing his lover's seed off of him right away. He called Tseng, asking if Rude could have his baggage sent up, only haphazardly throwing a black silk robe on which he had left as part of his working wardrobe along with matching pajama pants. He would bathe later, but now, he didn't care what anyone thought and he wanted to keep Vincent close to him for a while longer. No one would really care though as long as he washed his hands, which he did in the decorative basin before stepping out of his room to explore the hallway.

First he went to Cloud's room to see his little friend. Knocking on the threshold, he asked gently, "Cloud?"

Yazoo had sent the occasional letter along with Kadaj to just keep tabs on how the boy was doing here but was always really excited to see him again. Inside the room, Cloud´s head perked up. He had been lying down to rest a bit before work started but he hadn´t expected the familiar voice.

"Come in please," he asked and when Yazoo did so, the blond stood from his bed and politely bowed. He didn´t know what to say; he hoped that Yazoo had only come for a visit but he secretly suspected otherwise. Cloud had heard the news, he was no fool.

"It is nice to see you again. How have you been?"

It was a formal and stiff greeting but that was the person Cloud had become. There was nothing child-like left in him and his features had lost their soft edges, becoming hard and sharp. It was what this business did to people and he had come to accept it.

Yazoo's heart broke a little, noticing the change instantly, but he said nothing about it. "I am well, Cloud. We have been missing you." He walked over to wrap his arms around the young one, wanting to somehow comfort him. The look on the teen's face was enough to make Kadaj cry but Yazoo knew that Vincent would most likely try to bring Kadaj here to visit the blond while Yazoo wasn't able to. Vincent was a wonderful person that way. Stroking over golden chocobo locks, the silver haired youth whispered, "Do you know why I am here then? Have they told you anything?"

"I heard the news," Cloud simply said, expression unchanged. He did not appreciate being touched like that, he wasn't a child any longer but out of respect for his former mentor, he did not say anything about it. Still, he couldn´t quite suppress his inner agitation, by asking, "Why have you come back?"

Surprised, Yazoo let go and looked down into questioning blue eyes. "There were... messages left by the killer requesting the Fairy... so I agreed to help try and catch the culprit," he explained. "If I am here, then maybe the killings will stop, but honestly, none of the authorities have any idea who we are dealing with..."

"You shouldn´t have come here," Cloud replied flatly, his eyes coming to rest on Yazoo´s hand, the one with the ring. It kind of made him angry, that the Fairy was back when he had finally managed to get out. Couldn´t he just appreciate his freedom? On the other hand, that wasn´t his to decide or judge so he simply changed the topic.

"Did you meet the others yet?"

"I haven't," Yazoo was trying not to be upset about this. He felt very close to Cloud and the fact of the matter was that, while he had not abandoned Cloud, he did leave him here. It was only natural that the teen would feel hurt or betrayed. _I'm sorry... _he knew it would be useless to put that into words, at least right now, what had happened happened and he had done the best he could to make sure the boy wasn't left alone in the world.

"Were you busy now? Want to come introduce me?"

"I´m sorry, I am busy," Cloud rejected, trying to keep the flat tone out of his voice but not quite succeeding. He really was busy and he didn´t want to appear like a brat but he couldn´t help it. "Be careful with them though. They are... vicious." He lowered his eyes, biting his lips, and then bowed again, expecting Yazoo to leave.

"Okay, Cloud, thanks," Yazoo only looked at him a moment longer before he left the blond in peace.

Heading down the hallway, the silver haired youth found that Genesis wasn't in his room. It might have been odd except that Yazoo knew where the redhead spent most of his time nowadays. A bit hesitantly, he made his way further down to the nearest open door of a room which had been vacant the last time he was here.

Knocking lightly, he peeked inside and uttered a soft "Hello?"

Two heads turned towards the door, blank faced and haughty. The whores idly sat at a table, looking not very busy or eager to get to work.

One of them was a beautiful young man with wild hair the same color as Yazoo´s and his white chest was only half covered by the black robe he wore. The other one was black haired and more slender but half his face was covered by a strange mask and he wore an even stranger, tight fitting and quite kinky outfit.

"Was about time my goddamn tea got here!" the white haired prostitute growled, looking at Yazoo from above, but then he lifted a brow. He hadn´t seen this one around here yet. Must be a new servant. Great, another victim for their pranks... Weiss was pretty sure the boy´d look adorable with tears streaking down his pretty face.

Yazoo raised a brow, "Tea? No, I am not a server. I am Yazoo and I will be living down the hall from you." He would have offered to shake their hands but he didn't feel like it after _that_ fine greeting. "...and what are your names?" He felt a bit uncomfortable around the quiet, masked one... something about him was familiar too somehow... Ah well, might be his imagination.

"You!" The dark one suddenly hissed, standing up in agitation. "How dare you speak to Master Weiss like that! We are your seniors!" He was about to step forward, hand raised to give the insolent bitch a proper slap across the mouth, but Weiss held him back with his outstretched arm.

"Calm down, Nero," he drawled in a too-sweet tone but his eyes were still running up and down Yazoo´s body, slowly and brazenly, intending to make the boy uncomfortable. "I don´t care who you are," he then intoned calmly. "Just bring me my goddamn tea already."

Yazoo stood his ground, eying the both of them warily. If these two thought that he was new at this and hadn't been ogled before, they were sorely mistaken.

"Are you enough of my senior then that you are hard of hearing? Get it yourself." He wondered if Loz had to deal with this guy much. Probably not but some poor kitchen assistant did. He also wondered if _he _might have been able to get away with this nonsense. Probably not. The silver haired one looked very strong and Yazoo was almost certain that, if not for his trusted bodyguards, Rufus would be damned intimidated by him.

"..._Excuse me_?" Weiss lowered his arm in disbelief, straightening and starting to grow somehow, as his expression turned from smug to dark and threatening. On the other side of the table, Nero´s features turned into a strangely sadistic, tiny smile, or at least his eyes did. Now the bitch would _so_ get it, he had just dug his own grave.

Before they could unleash their anger on Yazoo however, a certain redhead peeked into the room, delighted when he finally found the object of his desires!

"Princess! Your Royal Assness was missed, yo!" Unceremoniously, Reno drew his arm around Yazoo, squeezing the young man´s ass with both his hands in a good-natured greeting, oblivious to the hostile atmosphere.

"I knew you couldn´t do too long without me, hehe."

Gasping at Reno's greeting, Yazoo almost moaned, "Peasant... Good to see you."

Turning to walk away with Reno, Yazoo shot the seething pair a sardonic look before he asked, "How have you been?" His insides were still pumping with adrenaline at the knowledge that the silver prostitute had been a loose cannon and Yazoo might be peeling his face off the nearest wall. However, Vincent's gun sitting unyieldingly on his hip in the waistband of his pajama pants reassured him that he could handle more situations than he thought. _Vince..._ Yazoo missed him already. Putting his arm around Reno's torso, the silver haired youth let himself be led away.

"Everything´s peachy," Reno grinned, pulling Yazoo closer and leading him away from the danger zone. As soon as they were out of sight the redhead´s features turned serious though.

"You got any business with them? If not, better stay away. Things have changed around here, yo."

"Did you come to save the Royal Ass? How sweet of you," Yazoo grinned. Reno was a very cool guy. "What do you know about them, Reno? That was our first meeting but I will certainly heed your advice on that."

At the end of the hall, the boy noticed four rather burly men in black suits enter through the stairwell door, a set of two heading to each end of the long corridor. It was rather comforting.

"Not much, actually. But they are dangerous, they were born in the ghetto and you don´t wanna know what one has to do to survive there, yo," the redhead muttered, his eyes sharp and a bit unfocused at the same time. Who would know better than him; Reno had been born there as well.

"You oughta know that the bondage guy is rather bitchy when it comes to his pal, so don´t provoke them. They mostly keep to themselves anyway and they do their job. Just try to stay outta trouble, kay?" Reno had a quick look at his watch, seeing that he was five minutes late for the meeting with Rufus, but still he needed to hear Yazoo´s confirmation.

"Thank you, I will," he replied with a smile. "Reno, are there more changes I should know about? Has the procedure for handling clients changed?" He wanted to make sure he had his bearings here and did only what he had to.

"Not really," Reno shrugged, shifting his weight. "Look, I gotta go, so you better ask Tseng about that kinda stuff, okay? Take care, royal ass." He gave Yazoo´s ass another tight squeeze and winked before he went off to his meeting.

As the man left, another figure emerged from the shadow, arms crossed, wide robe falling around a beautiful body.

"My my, who do we have here..." The female voice was heavily accented and belonged to another redhead with hard eyes and a smile too open to be genuine. "If it isn´t the famous Fairy..."

Looking toward the voice, the smile fading from his face instantly, Yazoo glanced at a tall, simply gorgeous woman.

"Yazoo..." he offered, "and what is your name?" He wasn't sure but he didn't have a good feeling about this encounter either. She was dripping with forced charm. Pity, for this creature had all the right moves and looked so delicious that in his day, Yazoo would have wanted her.

Coyly, she cast her eyes down and extended her hand in a bent angle so he could take it. "I am Rosso the Crimson," she told him, rolling the R like it was candy and had to be savored extra long. "Pleased to meet you."

Her eyes wandered up his body again and then she withdrew her hand, adding with false regret, "I would like to chat with you longer but I have a client waiting, so please, excuse me."

Watching her go, Yazoo waited until she was out of earshot before he exhaled deeply. Dangerous beauty always got his blood pumping. The silver haired youth had never realized it until just now but there it was. Genesis had the same qualities... seeming to know just when he held your heart in the palm of his hand. Brother... but that wasn't the brother he'd known... Vincent, a formidably powerful man, just like Brother, but Vincent's power was held in check by his incredible sense of personal honor and polish. In many ways, Vince had even more power this way because of his impressive sense of self-control and it made Yazoo hard just thinking about it. Such a naughty, naughty man he was...

This redhead, Rosso, meant danger... and Yazoo didn't know what kind yet. He would have to be careful around that one, definitely. She knew who he was too and he couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. Yearning to see a friendly face, he decided to head down to the bar to see Tifa and Loz. He wasn't sure if he should be walking alone here... It was rather idiotic actually but he simply got into the elevator instead of taking the stairs. The lift let him off directly at the lobby bar so it was only the ride he would need to be wary of.

TBC

* * *

**Review replies ^^**

_Chephren replying_

BMIK replying

**AerithsRain** – _Yesh, me too! XDDD Thanks! Yeah, I thought that was so romantic of Vinny! *happy sigh* XD I think Gen and Sephy are adorable this way. Poor Seph though but maybe the fact that Gen makes him uncomfortable is a good thing. ;D _Hehe, Vincent quickly had to make sure that Yazoo is really all his before he lets him go back ;) I´m very glad too, Genesis takes such good care of Sephy! They´re kinda cute, aren´t they? XD_  
_

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Yesh, me too! Love the Seph/GenGen! *heart!* Yesh, Vinny and Yaz' love is so beautiful and Vinny is really sweet with Yazzy! XDD *coos!* _Yay, glad you liked it! There´ll be for Seph/gen, I guess, Gen doesn´t give up that easily XDD

**Natzilla** – _Thank you, Nat baby! Wooooooot! *dances and sparkles!* *squeal!* Yeah, you know, I really loved making that one once I got Seph's face all right! XD Yesh! LMAO! Yaz and Vin would have crashed, the killer would have had found no payoff in killing the rest of the red light district working girls and Sephy would have had to put up with Angeal all by his lonesome and prolly go crazy again because of it! XD I am so glad Vince took his foot off the gas! XDDDD Oh they would love your gifts, Nat-Nat! XDDDD They are registered at Tiffany's! XD I think we will make sure that they have a party later that is grand enough to please both families, or not… ah well, right now, they only have eyes for each other! *coos happily!* You want Yaz all dolled up in a dress? Awesomeness! *starts perving away about white lingerie* Yeah, poor GenGen, he is trying so hard, but I think he knows his way into Seph's bed now at least. =p~ _Yesh, that pic was supersexy, wasn´t it? And did you see the colored version yet? Sponsored by Mercedes – we wish! Imagine they would, paying us for writing this fic 24/7... Don´t you want to write them a letter, asking if they´re interested? ;P Ah, no worries, they will have a proper party with all the friends that survived, once the killer is caught (and given that vin and yaz survive it as well). Yaz´ll get presents, and a dress, maybe ;) And Gen is pretty persistent, he won´t give up on sephy that easily^^

**fantasi88 **– _Ah yesh, they are really sweet together! XDDD We are both die-hard Yaz fans but no worries, we will make sure that Gen and Sephy always have good face time because they deserve it and we love them! XD *huggles!* _Hehe, they are a cute couple indeed^^ There´ll be enough of them, no worries XD

**Psycho Steph** – _Omg! That is awesome! *Can totally see it!* Yeah, poor Vin, if there actually was someone behind them but perhaps this public perviness is what he needs! XD Yesh, I am with you about GenGen! XD I would prolly ask for a special reward for good grades though. ;D Yeah! They do care about each other, don't they? They are in their awkward stages and Seph might not really be ready for intimacy with someone new yet but this is a good start! XD Sweet! Thank you! This is new territory for me, mystery, and BMIK might have a story that is mystery but we will try to keep it plenty mysterious for you! We are really excited too! Woooooooooooooot! XDDDDDDD _Gahahaha! And imagine that the ones driving behind them get sick of the slowing down and speeding up and drive passed them and when they look hrough the window they see Vincent with half closed eyes and a head bobbing up and down in his lap XDDDD Yeah, if any of the FFVII guys´d come visit me for every A... holy shit XD That´d be some motivation all right! Hehe, yeah, we know that Gen is persistent, and Seph already cares for him, so hopefully they can take it from there XD

**bonjourmeadow** - _Yeah, I know right? I almost fell off my chair when Sephy started consoling the poor succubus! XD Poor Sephy! LMAO! XDDDDD Yesh, Cloudy! We haven't seen a lot of the lil babe yet but we will definitely see more of him! XD Woooooooooooot! XDDDDDD _Haha, yes, quite a lot happened last chapter XD The marriage was a bit rushed, but hopefully they can have a proper party soon^^ Oh we will meet Cloud again soon! And there´ll be more about his relationship with Kadaj of course and how it develops!

**Black Domina** – _LMAO, Domina baby! XDDDDD Sorry about that! It doesn't matter how the jig is done, as long as you do it with feeling. I bet even Sephy would agree with that! XD *he watches you in interest* Yeah, I bet Yaz woulda felt really sheepish about fucking up Vin's car but if Vin didn't mind, Yaz would just hum in contentment and keep going, even as the police arrived if his baby would let him! XD Yesh, autodrive! Then they could do this all the time and tour the countryside! Yesh, GenGen knows he totally owns the Lotus now! XDDDDD _Ah, sorry! We´re just making sure people are still interested and don´t feel bored or something XDD Vincent is a good driver indeed – or maybe he´s used to it already XD Who knows how often they have forbidden car sex XD

**aubrieta** - _Yeah, Vince was super-smexy here! *melts* No wonder Yazzy can't resist touching him all the time! XD Yeah, they both know this separation will be hard for both of them. Poor babies, especially Vin! __ They will do the best they can! XD Yesh, I think Sephy acknowledges the fact that he can't be rid of GenGen so easily! XDDDD They really are cute! XDDD _Yay, thank you! I think living with Yazoo has made Vincent a lot more relaxed XD He´s still kinda he responsible part whereas Yazoo is the hedonistic one, I guess, but they are having fun XDD Oh, me luffs the new sephy too, he looks much more relaxed and less haunted, which might be also thanks to Gen^^

**Please review so we know if you´re still with us?**


	7. Chapter 7

**This time we bring you another superspecial gift! It´s a super smexy Vincent/Yazoo pic the awesomely talented aubrieta drew for my and Bela´s birthday, and she allowed me to put up a link here so we can share the hawtness. Be warned though, it´s not safe for work ;)**

http:/pics . livejournal . com/danslalune27/pic/00036wzk

**You should totally have a look before reading the new chapter, you´ll be amazed, I promise^^**

**And now enjoy please!**

BMIK: Tifa Lockhart, Genesis, Vincent Valentine, Tseng, Rufus

Chephren: Yazoo, Loz,

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Seeing Loz helping Tifa at the bar, Yazoo grinned and moved closer as silently as he could. He noticed Tifa smile at him and put a fingertip to his lips. "Lozzy," he said once he was behind his busy brother, hoping to make Loz jump, but he only noticed a small stiffening in the older brother's muscular back. _Damn..._ well, there was always next time.

Loz turned around with a grin on his face, "Yaz, you know that, with me being the eldest, I am used to that by now. Gotta hand it to you tho... I am much better at not flinching when Kadaj shouts at me." He chuckled, "but just you wait, lil Yaz, I will get you back, you better believe it! So what the hell are you doing here anyways? Visiting Cloud again? Where's Dajy?"

Yazoo smiled, a bit smugly in the knowledge that he had actually made Loz jump for once, but his expression fell when he replied, "No, I'm afraid not, Lozzy... did you hear about the incidents in the District?"

Loz's expression grew serious, "Yeah?"

"Well, the last one was here and messages were left requesting the Fairy's return. I had to come."

Loz' jaw clenched. "No..." He slammed his fist down on the bar, "NO, Yazzy!" Quickly remembering that his beautiful Tifa was present, he reached for her. "I'm sorry, baby." Drawing her close to him, he started to grind his perfect teeth.

Tifa had been standing beside the two brothers, watching their interaction and being wary, when Loz lost his temper. It was understandable, he only wanted to protect Yazoo, but she couldn´t help feeling grateful that the Fairy had come back after all. She had seen the horrible news report and she felt a lot safer now with him and all the bodyguards around... Stepping forward, she laid a reassuring hand on Loz´ arm, still feeling that she didn´t have the right to interfere but doing so anyway.

"Dear... Don´t be too mad at him, he´s only here to help." Turning towards Yazoo, she bowed lightly. "Thank you very much for taking care of us."

Loz didn't relax but he squeezed Tifa's arm and looked at Yazoo, "I don't like it, Yaz... but I _guess_ I understand. Maybe... You had better believe that I will be checking on you and Rufus had better have bodyguards with you at all times or he will have me to deal with... and I don't think Tseng would blame me if I pummeled him once." Loz reached out a strong arm, his knuckles popping as he draped it across Tifa's shoulder, looking at Yazoo meaningfully. There was no question on this matter and Loz happened to know that the smug blond brothel owner was rather intimidated by him. Actually, Loz knew that under no circumstances would he be allowed the room to knock Rufus' pretty face around. Although they were friends now, if there was any violence where Rufus was concerned, Tseng would have Loz' ass, but the punishment would be worth it if his little brother was hurt in any way.

Yazoo nodded to both of them, not feeling too happy that even Loz wasn't behind his decision, but happy to know that he had people here who supported him anyway. Despite the blank expression, there was a warm, loving light in Yazoo's eyes that said that he did appreciate them very much... their concern, Loz' fear and anger... their love. Turning, he made his way up to his room, via the busiest routes, not really feeling like seeking out company nor staying put. He wanted to be alone but he felt really lonely at the same time. He was finding it hard to be alone again and this was the first time he _had _been alone for some time. No one had been to check on him yet either, aside from Reno. Was their staff meeting still going on? His room would also be the best place for him to stay in the meantime. Yazoo would not go wandering again if he didn't have to.

Entering his rooms, the silver haired youth walked over to sit in his favorite armchair, the one that he had always used during his time here. Swiveling it before taking a seat, he positioned it so he could stare out his window over the lush front grounds of the Golden Lotus. These did not face the posh side alley entrance, nor were there the ornate gardens Genesis got to gaze upon on his side of the hallway, but they were well enough for some good daydreaming and Yazoo tried to get lost in the wind whispering over the grass of the generous plot of land the brothel sat on in the midst of the Red Light District.

Meanwhile Genesis made his way up to the top floor, ignoring the miffed looks from the new bodyguards, since he had left the Golden Lotus without a note the previous night. Naturally the redhead didn´t care and arrogantly lifted his chin. It turned up even higher when he passed the new whores, those opportunistic, vicious bitches, and didn´t return their greetings. He could stand none of them, especially the other redhead. Well, Nero and Weiss weren´t that better either but at least they were some kind of an item... Pushing their ugly faces out of his head, Genesis decided to check on Yazoo to see if he had gotten used to being here again already and unceremoniously entered the young man´s room. He was the top whore now after all.

"How´s it going?"

Almost startled, Yazoo peered out blankly from behind the wing of his armchair. Genesis' lovely face was a truly welcome sight however and his expression immediately softened into warm carelessness again.

"Hey Gen... not so well, I'm afraid. I am glad to see _you_ though..." Gesturing to the opposite chair, which still faced the door to his room, Yazoo offered the redhead a seat. "Did you hear the news then? Working girls have been killed?"

"I did hear," Genesis said in a low, faintly dramatic voice as he crossed the room and collapsed into the offered chair as if he´d come from a marathon or so. "Sephiroth enlightened me because obviously the staff here doesn´t feel obliged to inform their employees that some lunatic is running around freely, set on butchering them."

An eyeroll concluded the speech before he sized Yazoo up with a side long glance. "Your brother is not happy that you are back here, by the way."

"Yes," Yazoo didn't pretend like he didn't know that. Vincent had told him the same in the car. "Did he say much about it?" He was curious. The silver haired youth had lost his cool the last time he saw his Big Brother and felt like he didn't know him anymore but in this moment, he felt a link to the former lord of the manor in his beautiful friend.

"Well..." Genesis took his sweet time crossing his legs and studying his nails. He didn´t want to miss Yazoo´s reaction because he was meddling with their affairs here. If he felt that Yazoo was too enthusiastic hearing about Sephiroth then maybe he shouldn´t tell too much - it wouldn´t be healthy for either of them, and certainly not for Genesis. He had worked so hard to get close to Seph, he wouldn´t let that go for naught so easily. "He did say that he is concerned... And would rather not have you in the lion´s den..."

Yazoo couldn't be bothered to roll his eyes. Genesis had a wonderful flair for the dramatic but the silver haired youth spoke in all seriousness. "I know that he is doing the best he can... I know that I am the last person who he should be around, for my own sake as well as his. I will do my best too to do what is right and I am happy that you are so supportive of him, just... how is he, Gen?"

With a sigh, Genesis dropped the dramatics as well, his voice becoming quieter. "He is a lot better. He has worked hard for it too. There´s still a lot to do though..."

His gaze drifted off to this very morning, when he had awoken in the bed by himself. Sephiroth had been having breakfast downstairs where they met after Genesis was finished with his morning toilet. Then the prostitute had had to leave so not much conversation about last night had gone on... Abruptly shifting, the redhead faced Yazoo again with a sarcastic sneer. "But enough of that. How does it feel to be back? Did you meet our lovely colleagues yet?"

Heart sinking at the change of subject, Yazoo didn't press. He knew that he should not worry about Big Brother, that he would heal just fine with or without Yazoo around. Why did this even matter so much? He had a wonderful husband now. Vincent was his forever. Shouldn't he be happy? He was, truly... except that he missed his dark beloved every moment he was gone.

"I have. They are charming..." Yazoo lied but to show that he clearly didn't mean what he was saying, he did roll his eyes then. "Have you worked with them long? Have they given you much trouble here, Gen?" Yazoo almost smirked at that. He could see Genesis fighting them, especially Rosso, tooth and nail, if any of them so much as looked at him the wrong way.

Genesis snorted. "They tried. But honey, you know me. They are way below my niveau. They are dirty cheap street whores who happened to be blessed with pretty faces. No class, no manners - that´s what has been become of the Lotus. No wonder they get slayed, really, it´s not a loss."

Yazoo did smirk finally, "Yes, they are. Nothing like you! You are the diamond in this rough, you minx." Winking at his friend, Yazoo grew distant for a moment, staring out his window again before he said, "It is hard to think that Rufus has fallen so far. Doesn't he care about the Lotus image anymore?"

"Tch." Genesis made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "He seems off track lately, even before the incidents. I wonder how he wants to run a brothel like this. You know there´re rumors about him and that stuck-up lapdog of his circulating... Anyway, I wouldn´t be surprised if he brought in some monkeys next, seriously."

"Well, it would certainly save us from having to dress up like them from time to time. Still I don't mind being a cat so much, I must admit. It makes me feel... pretty nice." Yazoo's lids lowered reflexively at the memory of his last time to wear his tail and ears. "But monkeys? Really... of all the fetishes we cater to, I just don't get that one."

"Yeah," Genesis winced at the monkey costumes they had to wear far too often for his liking.

The silver haired youth immediately grew serious... and interested. Seriously interested. "Rumors? Have you seen anything between the Doofus and Tseng?" He wanted all the juicy details. Yazoo had been a bit worried about Rufus while he had been away, how competent a lover he would make for Tseng.

The redhead thoughtfully tapped a finger against his chin. "Let me see... After you left, things got a bit turbulent so maybe that was why the Doofus brought in this scum. But then he seemed rather stressed and there´s this very odd tension between the two of them. I´m not even sure if they´re fucking, but they _should_, because the Doofus is insufferable when he´s got pressure, and he hasn´t called for any of the girls."

Yazoo's eyes grew wide.

"_None _of them? How stubborn can one person be?" Heads would roll if Rufus realized that any of them knew but if this was something even _Genesis_ was aware of, when Yazoo knew that he spent every moment he could with Sephiroth these days, then it was plain that everyone who understood Rufus would know. He had to have a talk with his employer and quickly.

"How is Tseng these days?" He wondered if even his friend was aware of Rufus' feelings now because the man was sharp. Yazoo also wondered if the dark man had ever seen the Golden Doofus' romantic feelings before..

Genesis just shrugged. His interest in the head bodyguard was close to zero and he couldn´t read the man anyway. "As always. Professional and utterly boring. At least he keeps the serpents in check. When he can, that is. You know, little Cloud seems to be their favorite prey..."

Eyes narrowing at this news, Yazoo asked coldly, "Have they done anything to him?"

When he had arrived, he had noticed that the innocent sparkle in the little one's eyes had gone, despite the fact that his letters had said he was doing as well as could be expected here and Yazoo brought Kadaj to visit when they could.

"Nothing I noticed. They might just abuse him verbally, seeing that their heads would roll if they´d mar his body and he´d be unable to work. But they are a vicious bunch, I wouldn´t put it past them if they did someday. They get bolder every time I come back. But I´m not anyone´s babysitter and it´s the bodyguards and Rufus' job to stop such behavior. It´s really going down the drain."

Yazoo didn't know what to do about this. Perhaps if he angered the silver haired one, Weiss enough, both he and Nero would focus their attentions on Yazoo and give Cloud some relief. He didn't know how to stop them. If Rufus had done nothing about this, then he either didn't notice or didn't care, but back in the Fairy's day at the Golden Lotus, this abhorrent behavior would not have been allowed to happen among working girls.

"I will speak with Rufus about it. Do you have clients tonight?"

"Actually... I do." Genesis had a quick look at the clock, something akin to alarm showing on his face as he stood. "I´d really love to chat with you some more but you know. Duty calls." Then he bent down to draw Yazoo in a surprisingly firm and manly hug, clapping him on the shoulder. "Welcome back, sweetheart."

"Thank you..." Yazoo was a bit taken aback but his arms reflexively slipped around the redhead's luscious form. "It was great talking with you," he gave a small smile, enjoying this new affectionate side of Genesis, watching him go with warmth in his gaze. Hopefully the redhead didn't have to wear his monkey tail tonight.

As the door closed, Yazoo's smile faded. Picking up the phone on his nightstand, Yazoo dialed out and listened. A familiar deep voice sounded on the other end of the line.

"It's me," Yazoo sat down on his bed, staring past his knees to the floor. "How was your afternoon?"

"Well, I drove home and tried to forget that the house is empty now but naturally that didn´t work, so I devoured the rest of the chocolate cake..." Vincent´s voice didn´t sound accusing at all, just longing, and his speech was interrupted only briefly by a clicking noise as he closed a door and then a strange hiss, "...where I am still sitting in front of the fridge, and did you put the empty can of cream back in?" A shaking noise was heard, followed by a more powerful hissing sound this time. "Nevermind. I miss you. How was your first day?"

Yazoo chuckled. Vincent didn't even like sweets normally. Oh, how Yazoo loved him. He'd known very well that the can had been almost empty when he put it back. "It was a rough day honestly. Cloud wasn't happy to see me, nor was Lozzy and the other working girls here are..." He knew that it wasn't nice to bitch to his beloved so he at least censored himself, "... less than personable. I've heard they've been picking on Cloud and Rufus is letting the business go down. It's all a terrible mess." He then cooed into the phone, "I miss you too. I have always loved being near you..." Yazoo felt awkward even saying this out loud, "but I didn't realize how much I had come to depend on you, need you, until we were apart. Is that unhealthy?"

"If it is, we´re both sick then, I guess," Vincent replied softly but then he couldn´t hold his concerns back anymore. "They are not picking on you, are they? Rufus has the situation under control, hasn´t he? If not..."

Sighing into the phone, Yazoo lay his head down on the pillow, "I will speak with him about it tomorrow. They were rude to me when we first met and Reno told me to steer clear of them but nothing happened, my love. I don't quite know what I am going to do yet but I think Rufus should be made to pay attention to how they are bullying people. The Rufus I know would never have tolerated _any_ of this nonsense."

Yazoo didn't want to distress Vincent anymore, instead asking, "Are you ready to turn in for the evening yet, Vince?"

Vincent didn´t seem overly convinced, nor too happy, and he certainly would have a talk with Rufus on his own later but now he didn´t want anything unpleasant to disturb their conversation. They talked for quite some time; Vincent relocating his position to the bedroom (and the now too-big bed) until eventually there was only Yazoo´s soft breathing coming through the speaker. Wishing that he could kiss him good night, the aristocrat cut the line and went to sleep himself, needing another hour to finally let go of his thoughts and drift off.

The next morning, Yazoo awoke to an all-too-familiar sight of his naked, disheveled form in the mirrored canopy overhead. He had grown hot in sleep, not having bothered to slip out of his clothes while on the phone with Vincent, so off they came in the middle of the night sometime and lay in a rumpled heap on the floor of his room. Idly, he ran a hand over his body, watching himself in the mirror but he didn't feel like pleasuring himself right now honestly. Funny thing, he had been insatiable his first weeks away from the Golden Lotus for lack of clients and Vincent, poor man, had lovingly accommodated him, but now, the prospect of sex a few times a day with strangers... His friends were one thing but these clients were so... and he would have to cater to _their _needs again. Just who was it, which one of them wanted him back here that badly? Was it too much to ask them to find another working girl to obsess over?

Picking up the phone, Yazoo dialed the executive suite. "Tseng, could you set up a bath for me please, and then a meeting with Ru-Mr. Shinra?"

"Good morning. The bath will be ready in 15 minutes. As to the meeting with Mr Shinra... I will see what I can do. He is very busy right now." This was Tseng´s professional way of saying that Rufus was in an abysmal mood and that meeting him wasn´t in the Fairy´s best interest at all.

"Forgive me, good morning," Yazoo blushed at his total lack of manners. Once he set his mind to something sometimes...

"There is one matter in particular I need to discuss with him and you, if it is alright with you, Tseng. There is something else too that Rufus might be a bit..." The silver haired youth couldn't bring himself to say Rufus might be embarrassed. "...troubled over. So I will speak with you both at first and then I will speak to him in private, alright?" Yazoo kind of hoped that Tseng would understand what it would be about and take no offense.

Tseng sighed in defeat. Just a few seconds ago, he had told Yazoo that Rufus was busy and already Yazoo had forgotten. Well, and Rufus wasn´t really busy -except with being cranky for no apparent reason.

"All right. I will see you then. Have a nice bath," he said and cut the line. Rude would accompany Yazoo to the baths, there were things Tseng had to do and he'd rather not get too close to the Fairy.

Tseng was super-efficient because exactly fifteen minutes after they had hung up the phone, Rude knocked at his door. Yazoo followed him to the baths, not really sure of what to say. It was obvious that Rude wasn't the one that Genesis had eyes for. The youth wondered how Rude felt now, about everything. He would work out a way to ask but today, he only tended to his bath and dressed in a white cotton fitted tank that tucked into baggy black pants, which in turn tucked into black leather combat boots, the whole thing accented by a large silver belt. It was not very Fairy-esque nor dainty, showing off the tight muscles of his slim figure. Rufus probably wouldn't approve but at this point, Yazoo hardly cared. He was rarely called upon so early in the day and would be sure to look like a blushing little flower tonight and hereafter for his clients.

Rude led him silently to Rufus' office suite and Yazoo quietly stepped inside, smiling at Tseng who looked rather busy at his desk as usual. "Hello Tseng, I'm sorry for before, I just really need to talk to you."

"It´s all right," Tseng replied distractedly before he briefly looked up with a somewhat forced, tiny smile. In the split second he saw Yazoo, he found that he actually liked the young man´s outfit a lot but before he could marvel on it, he just pushed the button of the intercom.

"Sir, Yazoo is here now."

There was some grumbling from the other side Tseng´s trained ears interpreted as grumpy invitation and then he accompanied Yazoo into the office.

Rufus was smoking heavily, a thick cloud of fumes swirling above his head. The newspaper was spread all over the room.

"What is it now?" he almost bellowed but restrained himself because Yazoo was not his property anymore. He could leave anytime he wished so Rufus had better treat him... better.

"I wish to talk to you about those new top-floor girls," Yazoo said simply. "They are bullies. When I was here a year ago, you didn't tolerate such things. Can you see that they behave themselves?" He addressed the question mostly to Rufus, his expression softening when he glanced at Tseng. The man was only acting under orders and it was not his fault Rufus was slipping.

"Don´t you think I have other things to worry about?" the blond replied wryly, lifting a brow, his fingers drumming on the desktop. "In case you didn´t notice, there´s a killer running wild, slaying my employees!"

"Well, of course I noticed..." Rufus was as close to physically flustered as Yazoo had ever seen him. The man needed to get laid in the worst way.

The young business owner rubbed over his mouth, a nervous, irritated gesture and briefly glanced at Tseng as well. "Things are changing, the world´s a bad place. You can have another bodyguard but I don´t have time for this shit right now."

Sighing, the silver haired youth looked at Tseng now, hoping the man would understand better than their employer seemed to right now.

"Tseng, when you send the first top floor rotation out today, can you notify them all to prevent the three new employees from approaching Cloud when he is alone? And the same goes for Yuffie?"

Rufus narrowed his eyes, not liking the way Yazoo was trying to boss HIS employees around one bit, but then again he was dependent on the runt so he let it go with gritted teeth.

Tseng just nodded as no objection came from Rufus.

This scenario certainly had never been something Yazoo had considered before. Being here, discussing matters with Rufus and Tseng as if they were equals... well, they _were_ equals now. It gave the silver haired youth a sense of intense pride but for the sake of not gloating to Rufus over it for the moment, his face didn't reflect the smug satisfaction he felt.

"Tseng," Yazoo threw his friend a meaningful look, "would you mind if I had a word with Rufus alone?" He smiled at the dark man warmly.

Tseng averted his eyes to look at Rufus, knowing that the man was very much on edge and needed to feel some sense of power and control again. Nevertheless the Wutaian man felt impressed at what progress Yazoo had made, how he held himself up against the whore master. Living with Valentine and away from the clutches of prostitution surely had changed him..

Rufus just made an irritated gesture with his hand, waving his subordinate away and Tseng gladly left the room. He felt like he was choking on the tension here.

"Now, what else do you want? I actually have a business to run."

TBC

* * *

**Comment Replies –**

_Chephren replying_

BMIK replying**  
**

Lenko – _RL is sucking the L out of you! XDDD That's clever, I love it! Poor babe tho! *huggles!* Thank you so much for the heads-up and for your wonderful comments, love! The story is taking interesting turns and we wanted to make sure you still likie! XD _Aww, you poor thing! I so hear ya! I have two projects to do and a very important psychology exam coming up and I don´t know whether I´m coming or going _ But I am very happy that you still take the time to read, and even leave us reviews! We deserve a little bit of relaxing time after all XDD

Natzilla – _Hey Nat-Nat! XDDDD Yesh, you know our Yaz, stubborn even in the face of danger but you know he feels more powerful with Vincent's gun! XD _Both_ of Vin's guns, even! =p~ Yesh, the Golden Lotus doesn't agree with Cloudy! XD It is a shame that Tifa isn't really that close with Cloud in this, she would totally whip his ass back into shape, I bet! XD I think Rosso is pretty but I didn't play Dirge yet so I don't know how she is yet! XD I like them here but I didn't have a big interest in playing Dirge either! XD Yeah, Ruffy was just being a prick because he can. XD Neither Vince nor Yaz will put up with it tho! ;D *glomps!* _Haha, thinking about it now, it might really be better if Yaz just went back to his Vinny... but then the killer might come to find him and he´s not safe there... Cloud had to turn a bit emo eventually, I mean c'mon ;) At least he has a reason to...

Psycho Steph – _Thanks, Steph! XD Yesh, we wanted some new blood in the story, I think! I don't know a lot about these new kids but I am really enjoying the way BMIK plays them so far! XD Yeah, sadly things aren't going so well for Yazzy but yesh, absolutely, he does have people who care about him there! ;D _Hehe, yes, we actually had a bit of trouble coming up with new clients and whores, but luckily we remembered Dirge and there´s uite a few interesting characters there^^ They saved us from becoming repetitive... Besides,there´s even more potential suspects now, they don´t sound like nice people XD Haha, yesh, Gen is a bitch, but he´s a Queen! The other two are just dirty street whores (at least in Gen´s eyes ;)). But on the other hand it might be a good thing that things are not so well at the Louts. Otherwise Yaz might be tempted to stay there XD

top1terra1girl – W_hy, thank you so much! XDDD Yesh, we needed a little Reno right about now! XD _Sweet, I´m glad you liked it^^ Yes, Reno missed his royal ass, I´m sure XD And of course he will keep an eye on it, to make sure it doesn´t get hurt ;)

BlackDomina71 – _Yesh! I know that Yaz loved giving Rufus 'what for' for a change! XDDDD Rufus sadly has a stick up his ass right now for sure! Azul! He would have made a really interesting one! Haha! XDDDD Hmmm... ;D Yeah, Cloudy definitely needs a visit from his Dajy! I bet that would make it all better! XDD _Ah, Rufus deserved being put in his place, since no one else will do it ;) Hm and the Tsviets came pretty in handy! They have a few cute guys there *noms Nero* No Azul can´t be a whore, unless you want the clients to run away, screaming XD

Aeriths-Rain – _Yesh, Yazzy loves his Vince! *gushes* Yeah, poor Cloudy, life at the Lotus hasn't been easy on him, poor kid. Yesh, Yaz would definitely love to see the old friendly faces here where there is so much hostility! Yesh! Ruffy and Tseng are in a bit of a different place now than before *squeals!* XDDD Thank you so much, love! XD _Poor Cloud, yeah :( His life at the Lotus got even harder, but maybe he can work it out. He just makes such an easy prey for all the bitchy new whores... But Yaz is there now as well, he will keep an eye on Cloud ^^ We´ll see more of Genesis for sure, he has a job to do there after all!

Soyna – _Hey Soy-Soy! XDDD Yesh, Weiss and Nero are making me all excited at the possibilities! Trouble indeed! XD Yesh, Cloud needs his Daj! He is having a bit of a stressful time! Yeah, Ruf is being pretty venomous right now! We will have to pick his brain a little later! Yeshhh, I so missed Reno! He is a pretty cool guy! XD Yeah, Yaz has changed a bit, he is more free with his emotions now, so we will have to see what happens! Yeah, Vinny is soooo supportive of Yaz! He is such a wonderful man! *loves* _Nero and Weiss are trouble all right XD And Cloud really needs a friend, but I think Kadaj will come to visit soon! It might be helpful if Tseng was trying to protect Cloud too, but he can´t be everywhere, I guess *sigh*

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Yesh, the Tsviets! Absolutely right! XD Aww Yazzy loves your lovin's! XD *hears him cooing* Yeah, Reno was the right man at the right time, that's for sure! XD So glad you are liking the mystery portion! *jumps up and down!* Oh! BMIK is in Germany, where abouts are you from? _Haha, I had to rewatch Dirge Of Cerberus the cutscene movie again as well, it had been a while. But some of them are pretty sexy! Though they are kind of creepy... No Inet in Germany? O.o Hrm, unless you are in the deepest forests of Bavaria there´s inet everywhere, usually XD I live here, I ought to know... May I ask where you´re staying?^^

Bonjourmeadow – _Yesh, they eloped, the lil lovebirds! XDDDD Yesh, actually I haven't played Dirge either but BMIK has, but luckily for me, Yaz has never met any of them in Canon so I have some leeway! XD Thank you so much, love! *huggles!* _Haha, yeah, it happened kinda fast, didn´t it? But don´t worry, if they survive they will have a big party with a proper wedding ceremony at the mansion^^ I wanna play Dirge too, but I don´t have a tv or a console. I wait for the psp rip still XD

aubrieta – _Yesh, Rufus has allowed some changes at the Lotus and frankly, I think Yaz is a bit horrified so we will see what happens with it all! Yesh, poor Cloudy, he did get the short end of the stick but Yaz and especially Dajy care about him so he won't be alone. Poor Vinny, he is really not okay with this but Yazoo is so stubborn that he is just trying to be a good sport about it, poor baby. Yazoo loves him all the more for his at least trying to understand tho. He does have incredible self-control, Vin does! XD *huggles!* _Things have changed indeed, haven´t they? At least the last time Yazoo worked there all the girls kind of stick together and support each other and now there´s quarrels and struggles for domination everywhere *sigh* I don´t think Vincent is really okay with this, but there´s not much he can do except accepting Yazoo´s decision and support him where ever he can...

**Review please? Otherwise Rufus might never know what Yazoo wanted from him and get even more frustrated and start one of his infamous rants again _**


	8. Chapter 8

BMIK: Rufus

Chephren: Yazoo

Warnings: Smut

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"You haven't moved your relationship with Tseng forward, have you?" Yazoo couldn't think of any other explanations for the odd communication between them and from what Genesis had told him, it certainly didn't sound that way.

"That´s none of your damn business," Rufus snapped back defensively but after a taxing look at the young man, he added moodily, "What do you care anyway?" Great, so it was that obvious? If Rufus hadn´t been so frustrated and stuck, he just would have thrown Yazoo out of the office for his impertinence but as it was... he may need help.

Eyes widening at the confirmation, Yazoo wondered what they had been _doing_ this whole time?

"I care more than you know."

He left the statement at that. He would not tell Rufus how he had wanted Tseng before the shrewd business owner moved in and took the dark bodyguard for himself. He was not at all sorry for anything that had happened. Tseng was utterly devoted to Rufus in ways that Yazoo did not understand and in the process of all the heartache the youth had experienced here, he found a wonderful man who wanted to be with him and him alone. There would be no strange attachments to assholes like Rufus. However, Yazoo had come to know his owner in rather intimate ways and when he looked into his heart, the boy felt pity for this man, who pushed people away on purpose. He recognized many qualities that were also present in his big brother here, the domination, the emotional separation from others and Tseng deserved much better. Rufus himself _could_ deserve much better... so if he could just park that ridiculous power trip where Tseng was concerned, they both might really have each other.

Yazoo didn't really feel as though Rufus deserved his help but Tseng surely did. He had no doubt that the quiet man would lovingly serve his boss forever and if Rufus continued to treat him like this, then Yazoo might be driven to punish Rufus somehow. It made him angry. It was reminiscent of how his brother had treated him in many ways but Tseng bore it silently, never said a contrary word. Perhaps Yazoo didn't know the whole story. He knew he was no one to judge but part of him also wanted to give Tseng the greatest happiness because he knew that night when the dark beauty had become so angry with him, that Yazoo had let him down.

"Is there anything I can do? I want to assist you..." When Rufus only looked at him, Yazoo rolled his eyes and a tired sigh escaped him. "Okay, first off, _why_ have you not escalated things yet..." The youth tried to keep the incredulous and slightly sarcastic tone out of his voice but it wasn't working too well, "... was it a bad _time_?"

"Well, I wouldn´t say that _nothing_ has escalated," Rufus replied wryly because certainly his temper and patience were escalated all right! "And there is _never_ a good time. Besides, what is 'escalated' to mean in this context anyway? He is my subordinate, he has to know what I want and if anyone fails to escalate anything then it is him, not me, so it´s not my fault!'"

Rufus needed to take a deep breath after that and glared stubbornly at Yazoo as if it was all his fault. The boy intently took in everything his boss was telling him, significantly less than impressed.

"So you want _Tseng_ to initiate things? You want a relationship how _you_ want it, huh? When I say 'escalate,' I mean romance. Wooing must happen. It can be however you like but it must suit the _both_ of you..."

A thought occurred to Yazoo and he walked up to the brothel owner's desk, looking down at him sternly, "Or is _sex_ all you want from him?" He did not want to hear this again and Tseng was no whore, no one's property, so if Rufus knew what was good for him, Shiva help him, he had _better_ say the right thing... Had Yazoo any inner voice on this matter, he might have realized that he was courting danger again but at this point, he didn't care. He had survived his beloved brother's love and comparatively, his employer didn't occur to him as any such threat.

Rufus cocked an eyebrow, leaning back in his seat and then a nasty smile plastered itself to his face.

"What, did your brother teach you all those little stories about romance and 'happily ever after?' I bet he wooed you good, didn´t he? And look what it got him - a filthy, opportunistic little slut that stabbed him in the back as soon as something better came along." The blond´s voice was dripping with venom and those words gave him some great satisfaction because right now, Rufus felt more frustrated than ever. He wasn´t taking any advice from an incestuous bitch! Giving a snorting, derisive laugh, he added, "No thanks. I appreciate the thought though. Why don´t you go back to your room and do something useful, like opening your legs instead of your mouth."

The words stung and Yazoo's old and familiar expressionless mask was firmly put into place. The only clue that these words truly hurt him were displayed in small nuances that Rufus would never notice, the tensing of his shins and calves within the leather of his boots, the tight curling of his toes but nothing that was visible where Rufus could see. Yazoo simply hated him right now. How _dare _he?

"Well," he murmured seductively, just as he used to when Rufus would say things to hurt him like this, "that is certainly an idea of how to remedy this issue..." Putting on his most alluring demeanor, for he had far surpassed anything that Rufus would know how to teach him just by watching Genesis, Yazoo turned on the charm, calmly rounded the desk, placing his hands on his boss' shoulders gently, climbing into that lap to settle his bottom down over Rufus' groin.

"Regardless of how it happens, you need to relieve some stress..."

Rufus was quite taken aback by the reaction because he had expected something along the lines of bursting into tears, running out of the office... whatever, but not Yazoo getting more aggressive. Maybe he really was the brainless whore Rufus thought he was and maybe, with his pimp gone, he was needy enough already to try his luck with Rufus. Unfortunately, this was not his lucky day then because Rufus wouldn´t lie with anyone except for...

"Fuck off," he flatly said, one step short of just pushing Yazoo from his lap. "Get the hell out of my office."

Unfazed, Yazoo recovered and drew quite close to Rufus' face, his lips hovering just over those of his petulant boss. "Such things you say..."

Then the corners of his mouth twitched up in a small smirk as something cold and hard pressed just beneath Rufus' jawbone and in the silence of the room, the click of the safety being turned off was distinctly heard.

"Now you listen to me, you spoiled fuck. My brother did not teach me of romance if it is any business of yours but he _is_ the reason I understand pompous assholes like you. I am not your property anymore and you will have a care when you speak to me from now on, you hear me?" He pressed the metal barrel into tender flesh roughly, not afraid to bruise that lovely skin to demonstrate his point.

Rufus knew when a gun was pointed at him and the look in Yazoo´s eyes was steely and relentless. Automatically the man lifted his hands up, sitting stock-still, fine sweat building on his skin.

"All right, I hear you." He licked his lips. This wasn´t the softheaded Fairy he knew, was it? "No need to get upset. I was just teasing you." He managed a lopsided, tiny smile, his eyes searching for the alarm button under his desk. Where the hell was Tseng when he needed him?

Yazoo purred when he had his former owner's full attention and respect finally, "Hn, that's better. Now tell me why you felt you had to keep me so low then. Why, when the Fairy was so damned important to you, did you feel you had to berate me, always trying to belittle and fuck me into submission?" His thoughts were so tumultuous now, anger boiled to the surface for all the times Rufus had humiliated him, in front of Tseng too most of the time. He felt like crying but he would not shed tears in front of Rufus Shinra now and instead of doing so, he merely pressed the gun harder when there was no immediate response.

"You have something to say? I won't ask again."

"I ahem..." Rufus gulped, which was quite hard with the gun pressed under his jaw, and lifted his chin a bit to relieve the pressure. There was no messing with the guy now, certainly. Who knew what he would do to Rufus if the blond´s answers weren´t satisfactory... and frankly, Rufus' brain was too frozen to think up lies so he said the next best thing that came to mind.

"Because of Tseng. How he was looking at you. He wanted you." Rufus' voice sounded flat and breathless to himself, even bitter and there was nothing of his smug, ruthless attitude left. In addition, despite himself, maybe from the shock that had his body functions messed up, the blond felt his pants tighten.

Not moving a muscle, Yazoo felt something hard caress his cleft as Rufus' cock stood to attention and a devious grin crossed his features. "Now, _this_ is an unusual reaction, oh exalted one." Pressing his bottom down against the blond's hardness, Yazoo started asking questions. "Is it me, the way I am threatening you? Is _this_ what gets you hard now, Rufus?" He licked over the sensitive skin of Rufus' lips, not letting the gun budge from where it was firmly lodged or his focus veer from that lovely aristocratic face.

"Or was it the fact that we were talking about a very special beauty who happens to feel for you? Though I think due to your actions, he is far more than you deserve."

Rufus was very tempted to spit a '' but he knew better. He suspected that it was a bit of both but he´d not admit it, even now. Yazoo grinding his bottom against Rufus' rock-hard dick wasn´t helping matters though and it slipped so easily between those fabric clad, tight cheeks...

"He´s not acting like he feels for me," Rufus replied instead, distracting from the other matter. "And how do you know what he´s feeling anyways." His voice just got a tad bit irritated again, due to ice cold jealousy welling up inside the whore master.

"Be_cause,_" Yazoo felt free to give his boss, whose voice had dripped enough condescension and disdain at him in the past, some of the very same treatment. "I care for him. Very deeply. He is the best friend I've ever had aside from Vincent and he will _always_ be important to me. You will just have to accept that. Besides, if you really cared for him as you seem to, you would notice that when it comes to you, Tseng is far more devoted than any of your other bodyguards... to _you_, not only his job. He would die for you, kill for you, does this mean nothing? With Tseng, it is not simply because he enjoys it... or does he? Can you tell me when the Mighty Rufus' pride is hurt and he has to punish someone that Tseng is only too happy to comply?"

Even though he had not experienced this for himself, Yazoo needed no answer. He knew his friend well enough that this could not be true. Tseng was no happy headsman. The Fairy himself had broken a cardinal rule here right in front of the man, hurting his pride and possibly, although it was only speculation, his heart. The memory itself was enough to cause Yazoo's chest to constrict in anguish but the man had simply yelled at him and let him go.

Knowing he was probably drudging up painful memories for the both of them, Yazoo simply changed the subject, breath once again whispering over flushed cheeks and lips.

"Do you want me to push the button, Rufus? Do you want Tseng to see you like this, at my mercy? Perhaps I should strip you naked and let him see how painfully hard you are for his touches. Would you like that, boss?"

"No!" Rufus breathed, his head swimming with adrenaline, from the information Yazoo had just thrown at him and very humiliating arousal. His damn cock was throbbing and pulsing so hard it was agony and he wanted to shift and wriggle in his seat so much, fuck that goddamn son of a bitch into the desk, but he didn´t. He just gave a tiny, pathetic sob.

"Don´t push the button please." All right, he was hard, and he needed to get laid desperately, but he couldn´t let Tseng see him like this. It might have been an entertaining fantasy but in real life it wasn´t even half as much fun. "I´ll be good now, really."

A jolt of pleasure shot through Yazoo's belly at this turn of events.

"Oh gods, Rufus, you beg so beautifully..." Even as he said the words, Yazoo had to stifle an eye-roll at how much he sounded like Big Brother right now. Yes, this was dominance but it was also _justice_ he was fighting for here! The smirk returned as he looked down into those wide eyes where no trace of self-superiority remained.

"That's a good boy..." he cooed and rewarded his boss with a swivel of his hips. "I will not push the button but I do intend to strip you, Rufus. I want to see you naked. There will be no more status difference between us, understand? If you continue to be a good boy, I will give you release..."

Moving quickly with his free hand, Yazoo had unfastened Rufus' belt and looped it around his boss' neck as a makeshift collar. Not removing his eyes from the blond's face, he looped the belt around his wrist and pulled until the belt was uncomfortably snug around Rufus' neck. Setting his gun down on the floor, Yazoo tapped it with the toe of his boot, only glancing away for a moment to make certain that it landed in the middle of the room away from any object that might discharge it. It was a dangerous game he played but perhaps Rufus wanted it this way. If the gun went off, no doubt Tseng _would_ kill him when he saw what Yazoo had done with their employer. Unfastening the white trousers, the youth scooted back even more to free that hard shaft, widening his eyes at Rufus purposefully.

"Undress," he ordered calmly, just as Rufus often did to him, his hand poised to pull the belt tighter at any moment, taking the blond's breath away. If Rufus didn't want this, he could press the button himself, stopping their game at any time. If he did want to explore, then Yazoo would know how to help he and Tseng find happiness together. If Yazoo did end up being killed over this, Tseng would burst in to see that all of this made his secret love hard and then the silver haired youth would still have solved the mystery. When no immediate move was made, Yazoo tugged tighter on the belt.

"You´re crazy!" Rufus panted, a bit desperate for air. Oh he was so very tempted to push the damn button, have Tseng barge in and shoot that little fucker right between the eyes - but then he also would have to expose what they were doing here, and that it turned him on. Massively.

After another moment of stubborn silence, Rufus finally reached up and started to unbutton his shirt, eyes never leaving Yazoo´s.

Rising, Yazoo kept a snug hold on his captive, placing one deeply-cleated boot in between Rufus' legs on the chair, emerald eyes watching coldly as healthy flawless skin was revealed to him.

"Very nice," he mused, licking his lips as that belly was bared, as taut and firm as he had remembered but he could really see it now and the best part was, he wasn't the one who would be naked.

"All the way off, Rufus."

Rufus contemplated if he should snarl but the firm sole pressing against his desperate erection only caused him to give a low moan. His fingers were slightly trembling when he reached the last button. At least he wasn´t wearing his black vest today because more unbuttoning wasn´t possible in this position really. Now a thin stripe of his chest and muscular belly was exposed (as well as his dick but that was partly hidden under Yazoo´s boot anyways). There was no question that Yazoo wanted the clothes to be taken off and so Rufus did shrug them off, pulling his arms out of the shirt´s sleeves. There was no use in getting choked again...

Yazoo gazed at him approvingly, one eyebrow lifted. "That's right. _Everything_..." He removed his boot to allow Rufus more movement, loosening his hold on the belt only a little to keep his employer from inadvertently strangling himself as he obeyed but tight enough that the man would know he was a captive. Shiny leather shoes, fine men's socks, white pants and expensive designer briefs were discarded to bare a shapely and muscular lower body, lean muscles rippling under taut flesh. The silver haired youth took a moment to enjoy the sight of Rufus' form in front of him.

"Hn, very nice..." He drawled his words as a client would, idly ogling his boss at his leisure, letting Rufus feel just how it really felt to be one of his working girls, eying him like a piece of meat, just like the brothel owner himself looked at them when he had them at his beck and call.

Rufus didn't exactly feel comfortable under the obvious stares. He knew he had a desirable body and he prided himself in his own beauty but having to show it like this... Finally he averted his eyes, even though he tried to maintain a casual stance as if there was not a single reason why he should he feel embarrassed, standing naked, with the boner of the century in front of his former lowly subordinate, held by his belt like a dog. He had no idea what Yazoo was planning but it couldn´t be good... could it?

"That's a _good boy_," Yazoo's voice was syrupy sweet but it wasn't so much that he was acting. He really did appreciate the lovely vision before him. "I believe you deserve a reward..."

Stepping forward again, Yazoo lightly brushed a hand over Rufus' face with his free hand, down that long neck and over that chest and belly. His fingertips traveled a thin, downy treasure trail to trace the length of Rufus' erect cock. Collecting a few drops of precum from the tip, Yazoo circled his thumb over the head, slicking it so it glistened in the soft expensive light of the office.

Rufus gave an involuntary, relieved shudder. If this was all Yazoo wanted, jacking him off, it wasn´t too worrisome... and frankly, Rufus needed release, badly. His hips thrust up into the firm, massaging touch and his eyelids dropped a bit.

Releasing that painfully hard shaft, the silver haired youth looked down at it and then a wicked sparkle glimmered in his eyes when he looked into that handsome face.

"So needy, Rufus..." Taking a playful swat at the stiff, rosy flesh, Yazoo continued, gesturing to the chair once more. "Have a seat."

Quite confused by the sudden interruption, Rufus narrowed his eyes to thin slits but he did comply, sitting back in the leather chair. He could feel his bare ass and his balls stick to the fabric but he was more concerned with his screaming, tortured cock.

Now Yazoo knew to touch Rufus again would be too easy. The boy knew he tended to get carried away with his work. He had been dominated a number of times now, by Rufus himself half the time. The way a smug bastard like him dominated his girls was not by giving them pleasure by his own hand.

"As you have been so... _generous _with me in the past, I will afford you the same courtesy." Moving to sit on the edge of the desk in front of Rufus, Yazoo maintained a firm grip on the blond's belt and the fingertips of his other hand reached down to poise themselves to press once they felt the small black button beneath them hidden under the desktop. "Stroke yourself for me, Rufus. Show me how you pleasure yourself when you dream of your secret love at night."

Rufus threw the young man an incredulous look, but seeing that Yazoo was dead serious, he hesitantly reached down. Actually there wasn´t much persuading him, Rufus craved to be touched, by anyone, just _some_one! Still he was glaring daggers at Yazoo when finally his own fingers wrapped around his wet erection and he started to stroke himself with jerky, hard movements.

Up and down, up and down...

The thin red skin stretched over the tip of his cock just to be shoved down to the shaft the next moment and Rufus actually managed to get kind of lost in the pleasure. His head grew heavy and he let it fall back against the chair.

Yazoo cooed, "That's a good baby..." He felt like being encouraging and a thought struck him. To keep from touching the button out of an urge to curl his fingers tightly around the desk, Yazoo moved them just to the side not too far away.

"Imagine if Tseng could see you like this... the rosy flush to your skin, the way your lips become poutier with all the blood rushing through your veins. Completely exposed and vulnerable. I am sure he would love it if he could only see it, Rufus..." His fingertips left the desk to firmly squeeze one of Rufus' pink nipples to enhance the sensation.

"Aaah!" Rufus' movements became more sensual, relaxed and less angry as he kept milking his cock. He did hear Yazoo but he wasn´t really aware of it. The boy´s words sent very intense images to his head however and the color blossoming on his cheeks intensified. Rufus' eyes were glassy with a thin sheen of desire and need as his fingers squeezed and pumped his leaking dick. Licking his lips, he unconsciously uttered, "T-tseng..."

Purring, Yazoo felt his own cock stirring in his pants at such a gorgeous display he had never seen before and knew with any luck, Tseng would be the only other one to see it. "Yessss... Those warm dark eyes watching you... those soft lips kissing your skin... but it can't be all about you, Rufus... your Tseng will need to be worshiped as he would eagerly worship you... and worship you, he _will_..."

Undoing his pants, Yazoo bared his own erection and pulled Rufus' office chair closer by crooking his booted ankle around the wheelstand. "Lick me, my dove... show me what you can do..."

The order had Rufus come halfway back to earth and his eyes opened to look at Yazoo as if he had gone nuts. A harsh pull at the collar around his neck had Rufus hiss however so he reluctantly leaned forward and stopped stroking himself, not letting go of his erection. The blond eyed Yazoo´s pretty, solid cock with a dubious look, obviously not pleased with the turn of events. Inwardly swearing to himself that Yazoo would pay for this once he was free again, Rufus hesitantly opened his mouth and let his tongue lick over the underside of the pulsing flesh.

Lids dropping shut as the reality of the situation hit him, Yazoo's cock twitched against Rufus' pink tongue. "Hnnn, you like that? I taste good, don't I? Well, if it is too much of a stretch for you, just pretend that it is Tseng's cock you are licking. You wouldn't be such a shy flower with _him_ now, would you-unh!" He was interrupted by his own moan as the dexterity of Rufus' tongue surprised him. He hadn't expected his spoiled boss to be so skilled.

"Oh, you are a _natural_!" he gasped and his eyes finally opened again. "Did I say you could stop stroking?" He pulled roughly on the belt demandingly.

Yazoo´s 'compliments' didn´t do much to brighten Rufus' mood, but his suggestion that Rufus should think of the cock he was licking as Tseng´s was quite helpful actually. His hands obediently moved over his own boner again and his licks became longer and more passionate. Rufus could almost taste Tseng´s unique musky scent on the buds on his tongue, could hear the dark man's low, deep voice moan out beautiful sounds of pleasure... Rufus licked harder, closing his eyes and letting his tongue swirl over the moist head, catching a droplet of precum that welled up from the tiny slit that parted Yazoo´s glans.

"Oh yesss!" Yazoo shuddered as Rufus really started to get into his work. He threaded the fingers of his free hand into those silky blond locks, unsure of how Tseng would handle the situation at first.

"He is right outside you know, concerned for you, probably wondering if you are alright these days... I bet since all this foul business started, he has never left your side except to give you privacy." As he felt those lips close around his heated skin, Yazoo tried to hold still until he was taken in as deep as Rufus could manage, not wanting to push too much down his employer's throat when he didn't know the blond's limits.

"Have you dreamt of this a lot? Sucking Tseng's cock-Ohh! Have you seen each other naked before? Maybe one day when you summon him in here, you could sit waiting for him just like this... that would certainly get the point across... give him a good look at your body? Touch yourself just for him?"

Had he dreamed of sucking Tseng´s cock? Oh, he certainly had, amongst other things. Strangely enough the thought of sucking a guy off in general was quite repulsive to Rufus but this wasn´t too bad, actually, much to his surprise. Maybe he should really see this as his chance to get some practice before he went down on Tseng himself, eventually. One day. Hopefully.

Relaxing his throat, Rufus started to carefully move his head back, lips tightly wrapped around Yazoo´s cock. When he was at the tip he pushed back, taking the young man in again with a low moan.

Feeling his skin vibrated, Yazoo whimpered and his hips slowly started to pump as gently as possible in and out of Rufus' mouth, not wanting to hurt him. It was fantastic to know that Yazoo and Rufus were not so different after all. For the dark beauty and their dear friend, Rufus' most loyal servant, it was also gratifying to know that the domineering brothel owner could be... kind of a slut. In the best, most pleasurable sense, of course. Hand resting on the back of his employer's neck, Yazoo gently caressed the baby-fine hair there, lightly tugging on the belt lightly from time to time to give Rufus differing sensations, in case he was enjoying the feeling of being collared and owned.

"Do you like this? Being my slave? Is this how you would want Tseng to have you? Do you want to be Tseng's, Rufus? When he smiles at you... touches you-hnh... would you show him just how wanton and needy you are for him? I know he would love that, knowing you are as devoted to him as he is to you... you only need to show him your passion."

Breathing in deeply, Yazoo whimpered again, "I'm... close... you are such a good little boy, Rufus." Playing with the blond's earlobe with shaky fingers, he said lowly, "Do you want to be Tseng's eager little slut?" He watched that lovely face through coal-black lashes in a haze of lust.

His whole body was so flushed now with arousal. Rufus felt extremely dizzy and horny, being very close himself and at Yazoo´s questions that swamped his head with more images again, Rufus could do nothing more but nod because his mouth was full of cock. He so wanted to be Tseng´s... little slut... and this thought gave him the rest. His finger´s squeezed one last time and Rufus came with a violent shudder, splashing all over his expensive carpet.

"Unhh! Good... baby..." Yazoo's pelvis rocked uncontrollably and he felt himself spill over into Rufus' hot mouth, his head lolling back, barely able to keep watching him, loosening his grip a bit on the belt to not strangle him. As he felt the narrowing of that wet channel around his ejaculating member, Yazoo's body was wracked with violent shudders and when Rufus had taken it all, Yazoo looked down at him with loving approval.

"Good baby..." He stroked over a flushed cheek with his free hand and gave a single nod. If Rufus would show Tseng the immense passion inside him then all would fall into place.

Rufus dropped to the floor after he had swallowed most of Yazoo´s cum. Very absently, he wiped away some of the white cream from his cheek and licked his fingers clean, still too caught up in his orgasm to care about dignity and superiority.

Having just put his spent cock away, Yazoo couldn't suppress a growl, "Mmm, Rufus, you are such a sexy little one..." Releasing the belt, he cupped that slender face in both hands. "I will talk with Tseng but it is up to _you_ to show him your desires... It only takes a look."

Demonstratively, he lidded his eyes and gave Rufus a look that communicated just how enjoyable this experience had been for him, a small smile tugging at one corner of his mouth. Stroking over an ivory cheek again, he drew close, reaching out with a wet tongue to lick the leftover semen off of those pink lips.

"Now get dressed, my dear. We don't want Tseng to see you like this until you are ready to be seen." Trailing long fingertips over Rufus' sated, oversensitive cock in farewell, Yazoo straightened himself, retrieved his gun and concealed it before he slipped out of the office.

TBC?

* * *

**Comment replies**_:_

_Chephren replying_

BMIK replying_  
_

**Aeriths-Rain** – _Yes! Yazoo is no longer Rufus' property and is totally overjoyed and smug every time he remembers that too! XD Yeah, Gen was pretty cool with Yaz today and took Yaz by surprise a bit I think but they really are good friends I think! GenGen seems to have learned a lot about friendship too in the past year! Yeah, Yaz will take care of Cloudy where he can. He is learning the hard way too that the boys are growing and don't necessarily want the doting anymore. Yesh, I think Tifa makes Lozzy feel a bit able to be his protective self too where Yaz doesn't listen to him maybe. XD Yeah, poor Vinny! All by his lonesome! *noms him!* ;D _Yesh he got a lot stronger since he is with Vincent! *roots for Yaz * I bet Genesis isn´t really jealous anymore, just cautious XD And yes, Rufus sooo needs to get laid XD

**Shadow Haloed Angel** – _Hey Angel! Yesh! I am so proud of him too! Were you on vacay in Germany then? I hope you have or had a safe trip home too! *huggles!* _ I´m proud of Yazzykins too! He´s matured a lot^^ Haha, I was in the Schwarzwald once, when I was younger and internet wasn´t an issue for me XD Did you like it there?

**Psycho Steph** – _Was this a good line of questioning for you, Steph? Yeah, Ruffy is a total punk-ass! XD But now, actually I'm not sure how things will go, whether Yaz should have done what he did but I can't say I didn't enjoy it! XDD Yeah, Yaz misses his Vince a lot too! Yesh, Vince will be here again before we know it! ;D _Haha, you got it right! Rufus finally gets laid, sort of XD I like that about Yazootoo, how he cares about people and worries about them :) And those new whores mean trouble all right, as we will see later XD

**Soyna** – _Tsengy is taking care of Ruffy as best he can take care of a spoiled, petulant, horny-but-gives-no-clues-as-to-what-he-wants Rufus! XD Poor guy prolly has no idea why his boss is so cranky! Yesh, to Genesis, snob is the new black! XDDD Yesh, Lozzy loves his Yaz! XD After reading this chappy, is Ruffy starting to make more sense? I guess horny and frustrated does that to a pompous doofus? I dunno… XD But hopefully it will work itself out now! _Hm, Rufus can´t focus properly, he´s gushing over Tseng but secretly so and at the same time he pushes Tseng away, so Tseng doesn´t really know what´s going on :( But I hope he willget it soon XD

**Natzilla** – _Hey Nat-Nat! *glomps!* Yeah, I think Vince knows what Yaz will be up to there but he was super-sweet about it at least and doesn't want to know the details… at all. I think this is definitely very hard on him tho! __ Thank you! XD I know what kinds of clothing you all like and I was tired of thinking up new things for the moment! XD _ Awww, sorry. The new chapter is longer (and smutty) ;P Yes, Yazoo will have sex with customers again, he´s bait after all. They need to find the killer, don´t they? Hm, Vincent isn´t happy about it, but he doesn´t really have a choice but to support Yazoo. Besides, from what I learned homosexualmen are a lot more open to... open relationships XD

**Yuan3231** – _Oh sweet! Thank you so much, Yuan! XDDDD Yesh, very true! What goes up must come down, at least at some point! If Rufus gets some finally, I bet that things will get even a bit better. _Yay, thank you! There´s a lot more pairings in Golden Lotus II, so there should be something in here for everyone^^

**Anon reader **– _Hey there! Welcome! XD Yesh, there was a little more to it! Yeah, I bet Ruffy could keep his head a bit better if he would get his other head serviced occasionally. In Lotus 1, he had a girl in almost every day and now we know what happens when Ruf doesn't pork something. XDDD Did you like the little conference? _Yes, Rufus is very frustrated XD For one it might be because of the murders, but he´s also sexually frustrated, which basically is his own fault :D

**Review please? **


	9. Chapter 9

BMIK: Tseng, Vincent Valentine

Chephren: Yazoo, Kadaj

* * *

Chapter 9

When he stopped at Tseng's desk on his way out, Yazoo felt a thrill to know what they had done behind closed doors, Rufus fantasizing about the dark beauty when he was only a room away.

"Tseng, when you have some time, may I speak with you? The matter is very important and I must broach it to you but I realize you are busy and it doesn't have to be right this moment." In fact, to save Rufus worry, it was better if it wasn't right this moment. They had opened a door today into Rufus' heart, his deepest longings and Yazoo would tread as lightly here as possible, never divulging just what happened inside, unless, that is, Rufus did not behave as he had promised. In that case, Yazoo would be happy to punish him some more.

"Of course," Tseng replied, but his eyes were wary. What the hell had they done in Rufus' office for so long? "Is everything all right?" Tseng was half out of his chair, wanting to check on his boss. Not that he believed that Yazoo would do anything to Rufus. It was... just in case.

Yazoo placed a gentle hand on the dark man's shoulder, wanting to soothe him. "No, he is alright. More alright than before now that he knows what he wants. In fact, this is what I want to talk to you about, so let's meet soon, okay? I think he will want to see you actually... just give him a few moments."

"... All right."

Tseng sat down in his chair, slowly, inwardly frowning at Yazoo´s cryptic words. He would give Rufus five minutes and then try the intercom and if there was no answer... He shook his head. What was he thinking? Just because things went crazy around here these days didn´t mean that he had to as well.

With a look that told Tseng how happy he was to see his dear friend, Yazoo certainly hoped Tseng _would_ meet him about this. He wanted to clear up this nonsense and bring them together now if he had to drag Rufus by the hair and lay him naked in Tseng's bed. Well... that was a rather nice image. Yazoo felt rather proud of himself as he asked Tseng for an escort. A few minutes later, he arrived back at his rooms.

#hereshallbepagebreak#

As the black Mercedes glided down the country back roads towards town, the silver haired passenger stared intently at his spectral driver. He was rather bored and he didn't really know Yazoo's husband all that well. He had been content for a while to shuffle his socked feet on the upholstered floor, watching in the mirror as fine silver strands began to stand on end but even that wasn't holding his interest anymore and riding the school bus afforded this same view every weekday.

"S-sssoooo..." Kadaj started awkwardly, really unsure of what to ask. Yazoo had made it clear the last time they talked that the vampire questions had to stop.

Vincent shifted uncomfortably in his seat, eyes gliding over to the little boy in the passenger seat. He hadn´t actually expected to get away with no conversation but did they have to start so soon? They had barely left the manor and all the way to the Lotus lay ahead of them... Despite himself, Vincent encouraged the boy with an apprehensive

"...Yes?" Hopefully it wouldn´t be any questions about his sleeping habits or his nonexistent ancestors from the carpathian forests...

Rubbing his feet a bit faster now that he knew he had Vincent's attention, Kadaj then shook his head, causing it to go wild with electricity before he grinned impishly up at his new brother-in-law. "Like my hair?"

"..." Vincent looked back at the street, lacking for an answer. What was he supposed to say? He had no experience with kids whatsoever! Maybe this was some strange language code or something? An idiom unknown to Vincent? Taking a deep breath, the man muttered, trying to adapt to the situation, "Lookin' sharp man..."

"Eeh..." Kadaj's smile stayed but his brows started to furrow and he didn't know what to say to that... the cool factor just dropped a notch.

"So... you think it's dope?" He could tell the man was really trying so he wanted to give Vincent a hand.

Eyes going wide, Vincent was about to pull the car over. "Good god, you don´t take drugs already, do you? Does your brother know about this? There is no smoking in my car!"

The boy looked at Vincent in disbelief, "Hah? What are you talking about? I don't do drugs! I promise!" He did plenty of things that pushed the limits of the tolerable at home but he didn't need things that _weren't_ true to get him in trouble too!

A suspicious glance was thrown into Kadaj´s direction, then Vincent relaxed. "Well good then. Drugs are bad for you. Don´t take them." This was all the advice he had to offer really.

Kadaj looked at him, hair still standing on end, "I won't... especially if you don't. I think you are pretty cool." The Hewley-Gainsborough family didn't need drugs anyway. Kadaj felt a lot of pride for his family.

Vincent straightened a little at the words, misunderstanding them thoroughly. "Well, I am sorry. I realize that my attitude and demeanor might come off as a little distanced but I assure you that I have nothing against you. If I appear cold and detached to you, I am very sorry, it is not my intention."

Kadaj thought about it for a moment. "You do... but it must be hard getting to know new people? I think you are doing a great job!" He smiled widely at his quiet friend (or at least he _hoped_ he could call him that.)

"When did you realize that you wanted to be close to my brother?" Kadaj had thought plenty on the realityof how the two met within the Golden Lotus but he didn't understand why men would go to a place like that to simply have sex without wanting to be friends first. He wanted to understand what made Vincent feel differently.

At the question, Vincent´s face went utterly blank. He couldn´t tell the child the truth, obviously. 'After he rode me like a cowgirl on speed' was not an appropriate answer for a 14 year old.

"Well... I started to look forward to seeing him and I enjoyed our time together..." Vincent therefore vaguely answered, quickly adding, "Does it bother you that we are together now?"

"No, I don't think so..." Kadaj mused, "I am learning... things... and some things that never made sense to me... things I never knew or cared about suddenly became very interesting." His gaze followed the road as images of spiky blond hair flashed up in his mind. Shifting uncomfortably, he turned again to Vincent. "D-... do you like Yazzy better in boys' clothes or girls' clothes?"

"... I beg your pardon?" Vincent´s eyes flickered over to the boy again, wanting to make sure that the question hadn´t been something his perverted mind had made up. The memory of that night a few months ago was still distracting him... but Kadaj looked every bit like he really had asked what Vincent had heard so the older man cleared his throat.

"I really don´t mind. Whatever he feels comfortable with." For a moment, Vincent´s eyes went back to the road before he looked back at the boy, searching for a less explosive topic. "How´s school going?"

"Fine," Kadaj said automatically but Vincent's answer impressed him. Yazoo had adopted feminine clothing when he went to work at the Golden Lotus and now, it seemed his brother even liked dressing up that way, but somehow it made Kadaj feel better that the one who loved Yazoo didn't care what he wore, how he looked...

"We learned about static electricity in Science class," he demonstratively shook his head again in explanation for where he had learned that. "Did you go to public school or private?"

"I went to a private school," Vincent replied, inwardly cringing. He had hated it there, all the stiff, strict teachers and the boring lessons about etiquette. Oddly enough, he´d been one of the best students.

"We didn´t learn such interesting things as you do though," he added with a little smile, happy that they had changed subject.

Smiling, Kadaj felt excited and encouraged. He was at that age where he didn't really fit in with the adults completely. Most of the time, it didn't seem like anyone was on his level exactly or understood his sense of fun but at least now they _did _understand his language.

"We are learning about how electricity works this unit and how it powers machines. I _think_…" he rubbed his nose, "that we are going to learn to build a simple battery later but I don't know when…" Okay, getting bored already... "Say! What was your favorite class in school?"

"My favorite class in school..." Vincent pondered that thought for a bit while he changed roads, seeing the first houses of the city on the horizon. The streets were pretty full with cars now, luckily not on their side though. People were getting home from work to their houses in the countryside.

"Mathematics, I think. Math is logical." Sadly life wasn´t, otherwise he wouldn´t have been on his way to the Golden Lotus now. He had to admit, though, that his life, as soon as a very unpredictable certain someone had entered, also had improved quite a lot.

"I take it you like going to school?" Vincent suspected that the boy had to like it; to him it was a privilege. If things had gone differently... well, then he´d be working his ass of now at the Golden Lotus to make money for his insane, narcissistic brother...

"I do like being around other kids now… but school is school." Kadaj answered but immediately, he had another question. "You like logical things? Yazzy isn't that logical…" He wondered why Vincent would choose Yazoo if he was person who was comfortable with things in an orderly order. Sephiroth also liked things to be in order. Kadaj had struggled earlier in life with this very issue because he wasn't so orderly but he had learned to be because it was expected of him. Though on the same token, Big Brother seemed to adore Yazoo's dreamy fun-loving personality. The teen really didn't understand the paradox.

"Does the fact that he isn't logical bother you sometimes?"

"No, sometimes he isn´t very logical... or reasonable for that matter," Vincent sighed, pushing the gas a little. "And most of the time, it doesn´t bother me but he can be so stubborn," the man uttered, more to himself. It really seemed as if Yazoo had his head in the clouds sometimes and he could be so emotional, where Vincent would keep brooding and thinking. This was a good thing though because they complimented each other, most of the time, and they gave each other new and fresh perspectives...

"He can," Kadaj agreed but there was a distinctive twinkle in his eye. "That won't change, his stubbornness, you know..."

He looked at Vincent with warmth in his smile hoping to make the man feel at ease. "So how did you know he was the one?"

Oh, this kid could ask questions! Vincent felt like he couldn´t answer any of them properly... "Well, I just knew..."

He actually gave a tiny, helpless shrug. They drove in silence for a while, for which Vincent was quite thankful. Not that he disliked the boy but his questions were tough... Now he sat there, hunched in his seat, looking a bit lost and thoughtful. It must be hard for him, Vincent mused, as he had gone through so much in his life... and now with his father and Sephiroth in the house...

"Are you all right," Vincent asked carefully, voice going a bit softer.

Kadaj looked at him, pleased that he cared. "Yes, thank you. I am quite well! I feel better than I have in a long time!" He had his entire family together though he was still warming up to Angeal a bit. Sephiroth was home! Lozzy came home with Tifa quite often too. The only thing he wished for was that Yazoo might see him a bit more now. He knew that Yazzy and Seph were having problems.

"Are _you _alright? And Yazzy? I know it is hard for you to come over very often... Seph and I had a talk and I respect that but still, I wish I could see you a bit more."

"We are fine," Vincent replied, not knowing if he was telling a lie but he didn´t want to elaborate and besides, the mentioning of Yazoo´s deranged brother had all his alarm bells shrilling. "You and Sephiroth, hm? What did he tell you?"

Vincent tried to sound calm, interested and unbothered, in which he succeeded very well.

"He said that things happened in his life that made him feel like a terrible person and he hurt the people he loves most really badly, most of all Yazzy but that he is sorry... He said that he has a lot to work on but that is the reason he was sent away to the mental hospital." Kadaj explained it factually as it had been explained to him and also because he adored the way Sephiroth spoke. So direct and unfazed. Very cool. "He talked to me that night just like he used to be, before the Golden Lotus. He gave me answers when Father wouldn't tell me anything. I know Father gets uncomfortable but I am a member of this family too and I deserve to know! Don't I? And we talked about sex."

"You... what?" Vincent was so shocked for a moment that he didn´t see the road and almost drove into the guardrail. With screeching wheels, he got the car back under control without major swaying but he was still as white as a sheet of paper. Oh he had known it! Of course that bastard wasn´t healed but he was clever enough to make everyone believe he was and now that he was out of the mental institution, the bastard wasted no time to find another prey! Vincent wouldn´t let him defile sweet, innocent little Kadaj, only over his dead body! Trying to not show how agitated and concerned he was, Vincent asked, "Oh really? That´s interesting... What else did he do, your brother I mean. When you had this talk..."

"Yeah, he explained things to me, see? Big Brother knows so much about it and I know little to nothing and..." he trailed off, blushing. He was about to spill the beans about Cloud! He didn't even know this man but Yazoo did and Yazzy loved and trusted him, with his body, with his heart, with his life... so it must be alright?

Vincent´s heart beat faster in his chest, in his throat and he didn´t trust his voice to properly function. Cold sweat had started to break out all over his body and his fingers cramped around the wheel till the knuckles turned white. He didn´t even want to think what the man had been doing to the kid or what his ulterior motives were. Vincent felt very sick all of a sudden, to the point of tasting bitter bile in his mouth. He was so very disgusted with this _thing_! No matter what Yazoo or the nurse or Sephiroth´s doctors said, that man was a sick, sick bastard and Vincent would castrate the oldest brother himself, he decided. Licking his lips, Vincent said with his voice just shaking the slightest bit, "Did he... touch you? Ask strange things of you?"

"What?" Kadaj blinked, a rosy color blossoming in his cheeks from the thoughts of Cloud but he snapped out of it when he heard what the dark gentleman was saying. "Sephiroth? Why would he do _that_? I asked him to talk to me about sex because... well, you see..." he shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. "There is... this guy..."

"I see," Vincent replied, his heart beat slowing down a bit, but he still remained suspicious. "So he didn´t try to... molest you? It´s all right, you can tell me if he did. You did nothing wrong and if anyone is to blame, it is him. He will not harm you, I will make sure of this. But you need to tell me the truth, if he did it again then..."

Vincent´s voice had gone softer again and urging as it trailed off and his red eyes were intense when he stared at the flustered boy. "You don´t need to protect him, he is sick, very sick."

"... Molest..." Kadaj's wheels turned, trying to understand why Vincent would say such things about his big brother, his hero.

"Touching? I don't understand... why would you think he would do something like that? I just wanted someone to explain sex to me so that I could learn how to woo Cloud..." he blurted but then his cheeks burned and he berated himself for his big teenage mouth!

"He didn´t... try anything then?" Vincent´s eyes were very suspiciously scrutinizing the boy but he seemed to be more embarrassed at his blunder about the Cloud person... Finally the aristocrat relaxed. All right, so maybe Sephiroth hadn´t done anything. Yet... but Vincent certainly would keep his eyes open!

"No," Kadaj negated with a wrinkle in his nose, "it's not like that at all… I honestly don't think Brother is that interested in sex anyway." Not even with Genesis, for which Kadaj thought his big brother must be in a complete trance not to feel something around Genesis. Sex just didn't seem very important to the man. Not that Kadaj would have known whether he was or not before, for the little one's sexual barometer hadn't been switched on then so honestly, he wouldn't have known or cared about the difference.

"Why are you so worried about it? Did something happen?" Kadaj felt he had his finger on something but it eluded him for now.

"I´m just..." Vincent shifted a bit in his seat, turning his eyes back on the road. Oh great, so he had almost spilled the beans...

"Nevermind," he muttered. "Just be careful."

Kadaj wasn't completely convinced and everyone always avoided telling him anything about anything serious. Yazoo indulged the boy with letting Kadaj talk about whatever he liked but told him nothing of what happened to Big Brother or why they were so uncomfortable around each other. Loz didn't say because it was obviously Sephiroth and Yazoo's news to share mainly and of course, Angeal changed the subject whenever the conversation became less than convenient.

"Vincent, please, tell me what happened with my brothers?"

The boy´s pleading eyes lay heavily upon Vincent. Even though the dark haired man knew that it wasn´t his place to enlighten Kadaj about the past, he was also worried for the boy´s safety and he didn´t think anything good would come of keeping Sephiroth´s condition a secret... because what if Sephiroth really tried something? He didn´t want for Kadaj to become another victim.

"Listen carefully," he therefore intoned, seriously,. "Sephiroth did some awful things to Yazoo, things a brother shouldn´t do to their family. He might have been sick but this is no excuse and doesn´t change anything about the things he did to him. Sephiroth manipulated your brother into having sexual intercourse with him and although it was no rape, it certainly was abuse."

"Yazoo and Sephiroth had…" Kadaj's eyes studied Vincent's face. "But... doesn't that mean they really love each other?"

His face had gone red again at the mention of sex and the realization at how much Yazoo really had been Sephiroth's favorite then. Even when Kadaj thought he was competing for his Big Brother's attention, never once did he feel like he had truly won it. This explained a lot actually.

"Wha- No! It means that Sephiroth is really messed up! Incest is bad, Kadaj, and forcing someone to have sex with you is even worse!" Good gods, had _still_ no one enlightened the boy? Hadn´t they learned _anything_ at all from the past events? Vincent was incredulous.

"Your brother took advantage of Yazoo, many many times and he didn´t care about what Yazoo wanted at all! He sold him to a whorehouse and treated him like a slave, like his property! Does this sound like love to you?"

"No…" Kadaj didn't like what he was hearing but it was the truth he had been searching for and Vincent was just the poor messenger. "Why did he do that? Treat Yazoo like a slave when he loves him?" He looked a bit indignant at that. "He _does_ love him, you know… doesn't he?"

Right now, all the things he thought he'd always known were as foreign as the Wutain jungle.

"No, he does not." Vincent replied flatly, refusing to think that anything Sephiroth did or said could have anything to do with love at all. The man was a psychopath. "Whatever he mistakes for love is warped and twisted and it hurts the people around him. I don´t know why he did the things he did and frankly, I don´t care. Whether he is mentally unstable or just a sadist doesn´t matter because the results are the same. Don´t be fooled by him, Kadaj, He is incapable of loving anyone."

Admittedly, Vincent´s words were bitter and harsh but someone had to open the boy´s eyes to the truth and no one else seemed to be willing to do it.

"But…" Kadaj was trying to reconcile what Vincent was telling him. "You love Yazzy, don't you? But you met in that place too? Where men go to have sex where there isn't love? Yazoo didn't ever want to work there after all… Why is it different?"

The boy was really trying to understand. He wanted to know all the facts, delaying the process of making a decision that would condemn Sephiroth to his hate and anger. He didn't _want_ to hate him… not after they got along so well and he had Big Brother back, calm and in their lives again.

At the question, Vincent was stunned for a moment, momentarily forgetting about his anger. Actually, Kadaj´s words were quite sobering. Indeed, had he been any different? He had paid money for a warm body, not caring the least bit about they boy´s fate or troubles when they had first met. Yazoo was nothing to him but a good, something to get some sexual relief. At least Sephiroth had thought that he loved Yazoo; Vincent hadn´t had any feelings at all, hadn´t even thought about it.

"I love your brother," Vincent said with conviction. "And I realize now that coming there and paying money to be with a person is not a good thing. But I never harmed Yazoo and never took advantage of him purposely. I was oblivious, that is true and I am happy to have realized what a wonderful person your brother is."

Kadaj felt the man's nerves, getting a bit nervous himself. Did he say something wrong? "I'm sorry; I know you do… really." He touched the man's elbow, not sure how to show affection but wanting him not to worry. "Are you angry at me?"

"No, I am not," Vincent denied, but inwardly he heaved a sigh when finally the Red Light Distrct appeared before them. He drove the well known way to the back alley parking lot and they got out, greeted by Rude and his ever present sun glasses. Kadaj seemed rather eager to talk to his brother because he was leading the way and without consideration, stormed the room. Vincent felt excitement well up in his chest at the prospect of seeing his husband again but there was also slight fear. Of what, Vincent couldn´t even say...

"Yazoo?" Kadaj answered, his urgency building to a peak!

"Kadaj! What a wonderful surprise!" As Yazoo stroked a hand over rather mussed silver locks, he beamed at his beloved, who was thoughtful enough to bring Kadaj with him. "Did you say 'thank you' to Vincent for bringing you, Dajy?" The middle brother wasted no time entwining his hand in Vincent's, having missed him terribly while they were apart.

"Thank you," Kadaj said automatically to his new friend, a strange smile tugging at his lips as he just had to get his question out. "Yazzy, did you have sex with Sephiroth?"

"... What?" Yazoo's eyes were wide in horror. "Where did you hear this?"

Kadaj shifted nervously now that he saw the unfavorable reaction and he quickly tried to cover it up, not wanting to get Vincent in trouble. "N-Never mind... sorry."

Vincent was aghast, not having reckoned with the boy being so very blunt about it but well, it was only natural that he wanted to know what was going on after he had heard the disturbing news...

Stepping forward, Vincent replied calmly, "I did. Someone had to, sooner or later. I had ample reason to believe that Sephiroth was starting to use Kadaj the same way he did with you. As it turned out, it seems that this was a misunderstanding however. Someone had to enlighten him anyways."

Yazoo was blushing, so very deeply. So not only did Kadaj know what sex was now... (for Yazoo had been wondering about when the right time for that talk might be...) but he also knew the truth about he and Sephiroth.

"I... Vincent, I..."

Anger rose within him for how exposed he felt right now. He wanted to be angry with Vincent but his beloved was only doing what he thought was right in protecting the boy. It was Yazoo's own problem if the truth of the matter made him feel as if he were some sick, perverse pariah.

"I wish you hadn't told him... I mean, I didn't know _what _to tell you, Kadaj, but... can you give Vincent and I a moment alone, please?" It was all just too powerful... would Kadaj hate Sephiroth now? Yazoo didn't want that... Would the boy think less of either of them? He was so afraid of losing his little brother.

Without a word, Kadaj shot Vincent a look that conveyed all the remorse he could muster for getting the man in trouble like that and dutifully, he scuttled out of the room to find Cloud.

"Please... tell me again why?" Yazoo did his best to stay calm.

Vincent clearly felt more uncomfortable when Yazoo asked Kadaj to leave. The silver haired man looked so hurt and Vincent almost regretted his hasty decision to put Kadaj into the picture. Making a step forward to his lover, he knelt down to be on eye level with Yazoo, who now sat on the bed and reached out to him.

"I am sorry. He asked me...and I told him. How Sephiroth manipulated you, abused you and how he didn´t love you but only tried to satiate his own twisted needs by using you... He deserves the truth, especially if he is living with Sephiroth. It is not safe for Kadaj there."

Yazoo moved away, not wanting his beloved's touch to cloud his anger. If Vincent touched him now, the silver haired youth would melt and forget but he didn't want this right now. He felt hurt and a bit betrayed... Despite Vincent's good intentions, it still bothered Yazoo to think that Sephiroth didn't love him, didn't care, had only used him when the eldest had been Yazoo's world. The pain had subsided after all this time but still, Sephiroth remained important to him and it would always be so if there was hope of recovery.

"I understand that... but I am just feeling betrayed, Vince. This was our news to tell. Father is at home. There is a nurse watching Brother as well. Do you really think they wouldn't be looking for signals like this?" He spoke calmly but the truth of the matter was that Yazoo was feeling lost. Vincent had unwittingly, even if out of passionate love for Yazoo and his little brother, unveiled Yazoo's perversities to his Kadaj. A flaw that made him unacceptable to the world. Until now, he couldn't have cared less but...

"They can´t watch him 24/7, Yazoo," Vincent replied in a voice that seemed to be calm but only forcedly so. "Did you know that your brother and Sephiroth had a talk about sex? Who knows what this man told your little brother, if he isn´t the next victim. Sephiroth´s clever, Yazoo, he´s insane and he could be fooling all of you! How long has it been? A year? And you still haven´t told Kadaj. He needs to know about the dangers he´s in!"

Yazoo faltered a bit when he heard that Sephiroth had given Kadaj the talk about the birds and the bees. A small pang of … something... shot through the youth's chest. He knew it was _his_ duty to tell Kadaj about these things, not Sephiroth's, and also about the real reason he was so awkward around Big Brother now. Father was hopeless with these things and Yazoo should have done it.

"I _know_ I should have told him! I was thinking about giving him the sex talk the last time I saw him but then so much happened that day, I..." Yazoo's volume had escalated and he found he was shouting. "I know you can't read my mind, I wish it could have only waited a couple of hour's drive more..."

He didn't know whether he would have actually broached the topic today or not. He wanted to gauge Kadaj's interest first but the age where young boys often became interested in such matters was upon them. The fact that Kadaj might be the one in danger now hadn't occurred to him though.

"I asked Kadaj last year if anything strange was happening and he said no... why are you so sure that Brother is looking to molest someone else now?"

"I know what he did to you, isn´t that enough? And why do you still protect him like he deserves it?"

Vincent was getting frustrated now. It was beyond reason and he knew he shouldn´t let his emotions get the better of him because a big part of him was just being jealous and not constructive at all. However it really did irk him that Yazoo was always so... damn lenient when it came to his bastard of a brother!

"Have you forgotten what he did to you? Why do you think he wouldn´t molest anyone else? Kadaj is the perfect pray, he´s trusting and so eager to be on Sephiroth´s good side! Your brother is _insane_, Yazoo. He doesn´t need any reason to destroy another life, he just does it because he feels like it and you´re helping him with your ignorance!"

"I'm sorry!" Yazoo wasn't acting calm or reserved. He really didn't know what to say about why he was so easy on his eldest brother, why he didn't suspect everything Sephiroth did now.

"I am SO very _angry_ at Brother..." His brow furrowed darkly and his fists clenched, "but the fact remains that he is the only father Kadaj has known up until now. Last year, Sephiroth was taken away and Kadaj had to stay with a stranger... The rules of the house changed, he had to yield to a new man's rules. Except for this thing with me, Big Brother raised Kadaj and until last year, before he lost his mind, I think he did a rather fine job of it too... I just don't think he would start molesting him now."

Yazoo knew that most likely Vincent wouldn't agree but he was at a loss. "Please, I just wish we could have had a serious talk about this first. You didn't see Kadaj last year, Vince. When I went to the Golden Lotus and he didn't know why, he hated my guts. Now, he knows I have committed incest... I just couldn't bear for him to hate me again."

He looked a bit helpless but the truth was out now and it made his stomach churn with fear.

"He hated your guts because Sephiroth was telling him lies about you, manipulated him into hating you. What kind of a fatherly figure is that? I understand your fears but if you want him to love you as the person you are then you have to be honest with Kadaj, he deserves this. More lies will only make him disappointed in you and he won´t trust you ever again." Vincent´s lips thinned because he didn´t want to say these words, as they were hurting Yazoo, but they finally had to face reality here. "When I told him that you had intercourse with Sephiroth, Kadaj didn´t even know that incest was a bad thing because no one had told him. Nothing has changed at all, your family is making the same mistakes again and it could result in the same tragedy! Why are you so unwilling to finally see what happened and learn from it? Why is it that you are still so attached to _him_?"

Yazoo stood, dumbstruck.

"I..."

He didn't realize that it was the same thing happening over again. It didn't _look_ the same! Was he being fooled again?

"I will do as you say..." he said simply, knowing Vincent was right about Kadaj. Honesty. The boy was old enough to know everything. If Kadaj hated him, he would hate with a clear head and no misunderstandings about what Yazoo truly was. His heart hurt in his chest at that possibility but there it was... and here he was thinking that he had freed himself from the wool over his eyes...

At that Vincent´s shoulders slumped a bit as some of the tension left him. He wanted to go to Yazoo and hold him, kiss him and comfort him, because the young man looked so lost and helpless. Still, there was one last thing Vincent had to know and now was the right time to ask, if ever. They were speaking openly to one another, a thing they should have done quite some time ago.

"You have to be honest with me as well, Yazoo. I love you and that won´t change... but I need to know what I am dealing with, all right?"

Yazoo braced himself, feeling like he might know what was coming. It was the only thing they hadn't been able to talk about... "I love you too. Always. What is it?"

They were only standing a few feet away but to Vincent, they could have been on two different continents right now. Yazoo´s words were reassuring and he didn´t doubt them one bit. However...

"I know that and I believe you. What I need to know is if you still harbor such feelings for Sephiroth as well. Do you still love him, Yazoo?" Before the boy could answer, Vincent held up his hands to stop him, adding quietly, "I don´t want any explanations. I mean no platonic or brotherly love. What I want to know is if you have romantic feelings for him. If you miss him that way. A simple yes or no is sufficient."

Yazoo bit his lip, for what he had to say was not easy and would hurt his beloved and for that, Yazoo wanted to break his own legs.

"Vincent... I … yes," but there was more burning there inside him, "but please let me explain? I am not in love with him as I am with you. You are my everything. Yet, when you said tonight that he was only using me, it hurt... the fact that I meant nothing... that hurt because we have been through so much. Even _he_ admitted it. I know that if I didn't care about him anymore, none of this would bother me like it does. I hate him so much and this is not really a good sign. I'm sorry..."

Never before did he feel so unworthy of Vincent's love as he did right now and the man had every right to not love him anymore, to leave.

Vincent was quiet for a moment, his face expressionless. Even though he had thought that he was prepared, he obviously wasn´t.

"I see..." he said slowly, lacking for words. He had to blink a few times, shaking his head then, trying to say something and failing. He couldn´t look at Yazoo. Of course he felt betrayed and insanely jealous but it wouldn´t be good to act on that whim now.

"I think it is best if I leave you for now. I will have to... think about that."

"...I understand," Yazoo replied, knowing that this option hadn't been off the table. If he didn't wake up and stop giving Sephiroth all of his faith, tiring his beloved out with his family dramas, which wouldn't be if Yazoo mistrusted the eldest like the rest of them, then he could most certainly lose the one he loved most. Vincent was family now but still, he didn't have to put up with this crap at all. He wanted to run to his beloved, hold him and never let him go, promise him that Vincent was the only one for him, but he knew until Sephiroth was completely a non-issue, the dark aristocrat had no reason to really believe Yazoo's words. He didn't want to let his beloved down.

"I love you so much." He couldn't let Vincent leave without hearing it again. What if it were to be the last time they would see each other?

"I love you too," Vincent replied but he did turn around and walked for the door. "Please be careful here and if you need me, you can call me any time. I just need a little time right now, I hope you understand."

He didn´t wait for Yazoo to answer, because he felt a break down coming on and didn´t want to have it here, of all places, so he left and went down to the car where he was shaking and kicking, damning Hewley Junior to hell.

Tears welled up in Yazoo's eyes but he would not shed them. He had become most comfortable sharing his feelings with Vincent and over the past year, aside from the incidents with Sephiroth, Yazoo had not shed tears with anyone except his dearest beloved. Now, the heartache he caused Vincent was his fault completely and he did not think he deserved to feel over it until he fixed this mess.

Picking up the phone, he knew he had to work some things out for himself. Dialing a familiar number, a man's voice answered.

"Hello, Rupert? This is Yazoo, may I speak to Big Brother please?"

TBC

* * *

_Comment Replies –_

BMIK/_Chephren _replying

BlackDomina71 – _Woooooooooooot! Thank you! XDDDD Yesh! I wanted him to press it too! Tsengy would have gotten a wonderful surprise before Yazoo died! XDDD _Haha, yesh, Yazoo grew some serious balls, didn´t he? And he wasn´t the top whore for nothing, he can read people´s desires so well 3 Hehe, and calling Tseng might not have been the wisest thing to do... but I promise that Tseng will see the real Rufus eventually^^

Soyna – _Yesh! Ruffy doesn't have much concept of romance at all, not like Tseng but I'm hoping Tsengy will enjoy it anyway because he is a pretty pervy guy! ;D Yesh, *excited* for the Ruf/Tseng too! XD _Hm, I think Rufus´d do quite a lot to get Tseng, he just doesn´t know how to bring his point across and that makes him bitchy and cranky XD But they´ll get there at some point^^

Lenko – _Thank you so much! XDDD Yesh! Yaz is sick and tired of getting kicked around by Ruffy and everyone else too! So now he is a bit more defiant when approaching situations. Yeah, Yaz loves his Vinny. He doesn't consider this more than work and doing his friend Tseng a favor and also pwning Ruffy for all the things Ruf has ever done to him, getting a little payback. XD Yesh! Me too, I am excited to see how Cloud has grown. Yeah, Ruffy is a big chicken, b-gawk! Btw, what does cbf mean, love? *wracking her brain but nervous that it might be really obvious?* No worries! XD Thank you for sticking with us! _Yesh, Yazoo has become a lot more confident, hasn´t he? I think this is due to him living with Vincent, who gives him the freedom to find out what he can accept and what not, and obviously Yaz is done taking crap from Rufus^^ Hm, Yazoo might not have thought about Vincent because he didn´t really 'betray' him. He feels nothing for Rufus and therefore he´s not emotionally involved. During my studies about homosexual men I noticed that they have quite a different understanding of a relationship sometimes. They have sex with other men even if they are in relationships and both partners are fine with it, because they distinguish between mere physical relationships (sex) and emotional involvement... We´ll see more of Cloud too, no worries! He has grown a lot as well^^

Natzilla – _Hey Nat-Nat! XDDDD Yeah, Ruffy! You should fork-smiley him for old times sake! LMAO! XDDDDDDDDDD Yeah, Tsengy but it is a good thing too because Tseng really is incredibly devoted to Ruf that way! *loves* _Aww, no worries. I´m sooo behind on everything _ My, you really hate Rufus, don´t you XDDD But Yaz got some payback indeed... And who knows, maybe Tseng knows how to manage Rufus just fine :)

Psycho Steph – _Yesh! Yaz really enjoyed that too! Yah, I think if it was me and there was a gun aimed at me, I don't think I would find it arousing... unless I knew that my holdup bishi actually _wouldn't_ pull the trigger and it was just a game. Yesh, I agree! *wishes Ruffy some large, pendulous balls* XD _Hm, some men just get excited by danger and control being stripped from them. I guess Rufus is such a person (when it comes to certain situations) XD And I do hope that Rufus can tell Tseng how he feels soon, because he is insufferable when he´s cranky XD

gothicragdoll – _Thank you so much, love! XD It is really a pleasure! _We will keep writing, thank you!

aubrieta – _Oh no worries on the anon review! Thank you so much for leaving one, love! *huggles!* Yesh, it bothered me too when Ruffy said that about Yaz but now he is used to it a bit and thanks to Vinny's gun, he knows it is because Ruffy was afraid he would lose Tseng to Yaz all along and actually, he almost _did _lose him. _Hehe, Yazoo showed Rufus good, didn´t he? I don´t think Rufus will do anything to Yazoo, he hopefully learned his lesson, but with people like Rufus you can never know... Yesh and as chephren said, no worries about the anonymous review^^ I hope it´s less stressful for you now, stress is... stressful XDD

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Oh how exciting! XD I haven't been to either of those places! Thank you so much! _Wow, you get around a lot XD And what a funny name that was, I don´t think I´d be able to say that out loud XDD I´m glad you enjoyed the chappy^^

Aeriths-Rain – _Thank you so much! Yeah, Ruf has been a bit of a chicken so far and we'll have to see where it goes. _I hear you! Rufus learned a lot from Yazoo in that scene, but he needs to with Tseng soon-ish^^ And now that Yazoo knows what floats Rufus' boat he can play little cupid ;)

Cenoia – _Yay! Thank you so much, Cenoia! XDDDD So glad you are enjoying it! _Whoa, you had quite a lot to read then, but I´m happy you enjoyed it! Yesh, there´s a lot of open questions, but we hope that we can answer them all before this story ends^^

**Wanna read more? Then review please :3**


	10. Chapter 10

BMIK: Sephiroth, Kadaj, Vincent Valentine

Chephren: Yazoo

* * *

Chapter 10

There was a short pause from the other end of the line, as if the butler was hesitating to hand over the phone, but then he replied, "Of course Master Yazoo, just a moment."

A few minutes later, there was crackling from the line as the phone was handed over and the smooth deep voice of Sephiroth came through the speaker.

"Yes?"

"Brother..." Yazoo lilted, unsure of what to say. He only sat down on the edge of his bed, almost nervous that the phone itself would fool him into believing it was something it wasn't.

"...Yazoo?" The man sounded surprised, because Rupert hadn´t specified who the caller was, just told him that there was someone who wanted to speak to him. Sephiroth hadn´t expected Yazoo to call him at all, it seemed.

"What can I do for you? Are you all right?" Concern was evident in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't change the subject," Yazoo said testily. "I have heard that you spoke to Kadaj about sex, is this true?"

If his brother lied, then Shiva save him. If he didn't... well... then Yazoo should have worked out some sort of game plan before calling.

Sephiroth briefly contemplated if he should point out that there was no subject to be changed but then decided against it. Yazoo sounded cranky.

"Why yes I did. I also told him that I am the least suitable person to ask such things but he seemed desperate and insisted."

"Oh," Yazoo was relieved to say the least. "Well, thank you in any case. I had meant to speak with him about it. I know Father really would rather not..." He really didn't think that Sephiroth's interest in Kadaj was predatory. It never _had_ been but how should he work up to asking something like that?

"And... nothing happened between you?"

"Happened...?...- Oh." Sephiroth´s voice dropped when he realized what Yazoo meant. "You mean if I molested him, abused him, touched him inappropriately?" It was slightly deadpan then followed by a sigh. "No, I did not. We only talked about his love interest, I told him about safer sex and that was it. I do understand your concern however."

Yazoo didn't like the way that his brother was so understanding. It left him little to no room to be angry.

It made him feel like a bitch.

"So tell me something... what we did. All of it. Your making Kadaj hate me, your trying to kill me... was that because you loved me? Or did you hate me? Why me?"

Okay, forget _feeling_ like a bitch. Right now, Yazoo was _being_ a bitch, kamikaze-ing Sephiroth with his mood swing like this because he felt insecure around him, afraid to be too friendly.

There was a very long pause, lasting at least a few minutes, in which Sephiroth was simply holding the phone. Then he slowly sat down into one of the comfortable chairs in a quiet corner of the manor, waving their maid away and making clear that he needed some privacy. This might become a longer conversation. Sephiroth would have preferred to do it personally and not over the phone... but he obviously had no say in it.

"Well... First let me say that, whatever I did and even if it might not have looked like it, I always loved you and that didn´t change, ever." Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes for a moment, as he was sorting out how best to phrase this very delicate and sensitive topic. So many questions and he decided to start with the last one.

"Why you... I could tell you now that you were something special and that I felt a connection between us right away but the truth is: you were born at a convenient time. I needed someone to take care of and who would take care of me... and you were a cute little baby. We didn´t know each other yet. You didn´t know who I was and that was important to me at that time... So I started taking care of you and coming to love you and it kept me sane for a while and then... Well, then it became too much and eventually it caught up with me."

It was really unusual, them being able to talk this way. Sephiroth wasn't fighting, wasn't being secretive but open and honest and Yazoo found that he much preferred it this way. What irked him was the way that when Sephiroth so freely said he'd loved Yazoo, that his brother was a cute little baby, he felt warm inside. How much of that was because they were family and loved each other as brothers and how much was because it stirred up old hormones? _That_ aspect of their kinship would have to stop if Yazoo wanted to have his life with Vincent. He had hurt the poor man so much just by being honest. What if his beloved didn't want to come back to him? Yazoo was a bad bet; _he_ knew that...

Sighing, he asked, "Well, despite how it all turned out, how hurt I've felt by everything you've done..." Yazoo didn't sugarcoat his words to his big brother, not feeling like it. The whole truth needed to be shared.

"The truth is that, you should never have had to raise us on your own. It is the truth now as it was then and I wish _someone_ would have helped you when you needed help and asked for it... I am sorry _I_ couldn't help you, Sephiroth..."

He used his brother's name again, as he should have been doing this whole time to remind himself that they were estranged now and it could never be otherwise if he wanted Vincent by his side.

"I appreciate that, thank you. But what happened happened and there is no worrying over spilled milk. I doubt that I would have let you help me. I think you already did anyway..." A thoughtful, slightly melancholic pause followed then, "I hurt you a lot, didn´t I?"

"Yes," Yazoo replied honestly. "I just wanted you to love me as I loved you, more than anything... but when you sold me, it hurt. I didn't understand it at all... then I just felt as though sex was all that mattered to you because over time, you didn't want to hear what I thought about anything anymore..."

Yazoo wondered if it was hurting his brother, him saying all this but Sephiroth was listening now, truly listening for what seemed like the first time in ages. "Was I right about that? Was it really all about sex then?"

"No. Of course not." Sephiroth let go of his nose and poured himself a glass of water, as his mouth felt so dry. There was always a full bottle of water and a set of glasses placed on the little table in the library where he was sitting, the orange sunlight illuminating his profile.

"I realized that I was drifting apart, that I lost reasoning and I hurt. There was no way I knew how to externalize it but by hurting others as well. I know that now. Back then the only love I knew was Lazard´s twisted manipulations that demanded utter devotion and every word you said that I felt defied my authority was a sign to me that you didn´t love me back. To avoid that, my therapist said I tried to dominate you sexually, because that was the way I had been handled. But essentially I just didn´t know how to keep you safe from myself, so I brought you to the Lotus, thinking that if I stayed away from you for a while it would get better. With the money you earned we could have gone somewhere else, away from the manor and the memories. As you know I didn´t get any better, not on my own."

"Yes, it does make sense to me now... I wondered why you sold Kadaj too when I made more than enough to keep you both at home comfortably. I admit, that first morning you were away and I found the money just where you said it would be... it really meant a lot that you saved enough back to take us away..." In more ways than one but Yazoo only mentioned the one. "Father had something to rebuild the fortune with because of it. Is it hard for you to be there? Are the memories too hard?"

The middle child felt himself growing concerned about his brother's current peace of mind. Perhaps everyone had been right that night... perhaps it was too hard for him to be at home when Yazoo had thought it was the kindest thing for him, the only comfort of his shattered childhood.

"It is not easy," Sephiroth admitted. "But this is part of my therapy. I have to face the things I have done and that were done to me. I cannot run away from them anymore. But the memories are everywhere, indeed..." he trailed off, letting his gaze wander over the rows of bookshelves and the glass box that displayed Masamune to the visitors, all locked up tight beyond his reach.

"I just wish _he_ wasn´t here. I am sick of seeing his face all day long." Of course, he meant Angeal but as it was said more to himself, Sephiroth didn´t consider whether Yazoo understood what he was mumbling about or not.

A familiar chuckle echoed into the phone; Yazoo just couldn't help himself. He was actually really pleased that Brother was sharing his real feelings with him for a change. There was more he needed to ask though and he grew quiet again.

"Brother, how do you feel about what happened? I know they told you and me both how we are _supposed_ to feel about it... but how do you really feel? Did you think sleeping with me was wrong?"

Yazoo felt his stomach churn as soon as the question was out. If they couldn't talk about this then really, there wasn't much else they could say to one another if they constantly avoided the issue.

"Well..." Sephiroth started, carefully, "the moral issues aside... I loved you. My love was misguided and impure and it hurt you, so from this standpoint I believe that yes, it was wrong. However... I wonder what it could have become if I hadn´t been so... messed up. I enjoyed our times together, when they were simply peaceful. Those are good memories to me." He paused again, for just a second and then gave a bitter laugh. "I suppose I still have to work on that with my therapist... How about you? Does it haunt you?"

Yazoo sighed into the phone and admitted, "Yes... I agree with you though, the good times were what I was seeking always when things turned sour. They kept me going when you were all I knew and didn't have any friends. The hope that next time I saw you, it would be the same as old times. Now..." his voice trailed off because to utter more would be too dangerous. He had opened this door and he realized he had much healing of his own to do.

"This will be good practice for me as well. That day at brunch, I was so tempted to stay away for good but we are family. You are getting better for us and I don't want to let you down when you have come so far. I won't leave... just, if I stay away sometimes, there are my own personal things I need to work on too, alright?"

"I understand. Don´t feel obligated to me though. If you rather not stay in my presence then don´t."

Yazoo felt conflicted there. It _was_ Sephiroth's presence that got to him, the reason he would leave, the only reason for all of it... but to hear it like that was so harsh. Brother had a way of saying things honestly but it was brutal honesty and Yazoo didn't feel that way at all about it. He couldn't explain though that it was the opposite of what his brother thought. He really didn't see a way for them to be close again without Yazoo feeling all the old devotions that he used to. Even if the sexual attraction were completely squashed irreparably forever, it would still make his beloved Vincent wonder every time Yazoo wanted to spend time with his brother, every time he defended him or went easy on him, even if it was the same way he would treat all those he loved... He didn't know how to handle it at all except to stay away.

"Please, don't think it's like that. I am not ready to talk about it but I don't feel that way at all. It has just been hard for me to accept everything finally... because I didn't deal with it properly a year ago."

Sephiroth´s eyes narrowed at the despaired undertone that had crept into Yazoo´s voice. His brother just wasn't capable of hiding his emotions, never had been.

"It is about time we talked about it then. Yazoo, is there something you want to say to me? Why this call? Why now of all times? Why... this choice of questions?" Sephiroth leaned back against the headrest, his voice going a bit lower and softer. He did have a suspicion but didn´t know if it was wise to ask about it...

Yazoo's breath caught for a moment before he found it again. It was funny how, when he wanted to, Sephiroth could read his feelings so well. Well, that was an incredible lie, it wasn't funny at all, but a bit alarming.

"I... There are some things I too need to deal with, Brother," he only said. "You know, that night, I fooled myself into thinking that you really wouldn't hurt me, despite what you were saying, the fact that the knife was at my chest. I don't know what I thought, I... well, my instincts were correct because I was scared shitless but my brain was being stupid. I just didn't think you meant what you were saying, only trying to frighten me again. But when you told me you were really going to kill me, not in the heat of anger but when you were calm and rational... it hurt."

"That wasn´t really me that night," Sephiroth replied softly. "I had lost part of myself and I thank you for having faith in me. Believe me when I say that I never wanted to ever harm you. Back then a part I had no control over did." The silver haired man didn´t fail to notice that Yazoo had avoided answering his other questions. "What else is it you still need to deal with? Have you seen a therapist?"

"No, I haven't... but Vincent has always listened to me. I regret laying such a large emotional burden on him though. My feelings... us... I still need to figure out what I need to do to heal. This is the first time I have had the courage to call or speak to you alone. I admit too that if things weren't so confusing, I wouldn't have made the decision to call at this time..." Damn his honesty... was that a necessary thing to say? Well, it was out and there was no taking it back.

"Confusing..." Sephiroth slowly echoed, feeling his suspicion grow stronger. They were very briefly interrupted by the nurse coming into the library, obviously having searched for Sephiroth. The man seemed to relax when he saw his patient by the window and grabbed a magazine, sitting down on the other end of the hall where he could see Sephiroth but gave him enough privacy for his phone call.

Still the aristocrat lowered his voice as he finally asked, "What are you so confused about?"

He thought that he had a pretty good idea. It was curious how very... disillusioned Yazoo had seemed after the incident on the stairs. Maybe it was because...

"Are you still in love with me?"

"..."

Yazoo's eyes were staring wide at the floor. _Idiot!_ An open palm cradled his forehead and he sighed into the phone, having been called out.

"... Yes."

Sephiroth needed a moment to let this little word sink in and there were a few moments of silence in which he didn´t say anything at all. Had there not been the pause in Yazoo´s answer that spoke of his conflicted emotions, Sephiroth could have thought that Yazoo simply had interpreted the question in a platonic way, but... He needed to be sure.

"In... a brotherly way only?"

"Well, at first I thought so, yes, but now I'm not so sure. I don't know whether my concern is as it would be for Kadaj or Loz... or if it is more than that..." Yazoo really couldn't say but he knew that he was hurting his beloved. The truth was that Kadaj and Loz had not hurt him this much... he and Kadaj had experienced really hard times last year and now they were closer than ever... was it the same as what he felt right now?

"Is this part of the reason why you want to stay away from me?" Sephiroth carefully asked. "I am sorry that it is so hard for you, it complicates things..."

It also explained why Valentine was so cranky all the time...

"Thank you, I don't _want_ to stay away but I don't know if we can be close again as I would like. Was it easy for you? To shut your old feelings off like that? How long did it take?"

Yazoo didn't want to get off the phone yet. Lying back on the bed, he gazed past his feet out at the sky, which was lit up with the colors of early evening sunset, the golden light turning to orange and pink.

"Well, technically I still have to work on that," Sephiroth quietly admitted. "I am not obsessed anymore and I do not feel the need to possess you. I can accept that it does us no good to be together in a non brotherly way and I rationally understand that it is wrong. But it does take time to deconstruct emotions. I must admit that I am surprised though. After all the things I did to you, there is hardly anything lovable about me."

_So it's a process then..._ Yazoo should have realized that... and actually, he had been told that before when Vincent told him that he had tried to vanquish his emotional needs and only equate his need for companionship with a basic carnal need of the body when he came to Yazoo. That night, when the Fairy had taken over the reins, Vincent lost control and it all came back at once to haunt him. That was one case where it had worked out for the best. However, on the other side of the coin, Sephiroth had tried to squash his basic emotional need for love and look where it got them. It drove him crazy... For Yazoo to try and shut any feelings off as he had done last year would be foolish and would ruin them all... but was _this_ method helping? This honesty, this talking things out? It did seem to make him feel better but it wasn't helping Vincent to know just how Yazoo still felt about his brother...

"You are not unlovable, Brother. Because you were misguided by stupid adults when they should have loved and cherished you, does that give me the right to hate you? It is being fixed now, isn't it? All I ask is that you keep working on it for as long as it takes. Despite what happened, despite the domination, which I loathed, there were times where I could feel that you really did care about me. You did raise me. Loz, Kadaj and I are not completely feral."

A smirk passed over Yazoo's lips at that, as the inevitable imagery of children running amok, frightening all the adults away. "Before all that time at the Lotus, you did make me feel special and treasured and I wanted nothing more than to be yours forever..."

Feeling emotionally drained, Sephiroth leaned his head against his knuckles, listening to what Yazoo had to say.

"I will get better," he then stated, quite matter-of-factly. "Therapy is helping a lot. I wonder how you will solve the problem, though. How do you plan on coping with these feelings on your own? Does Valentine know?"

"I… don't know. Yes, Vincent and I have only just talked about it this afternoon. I must admit: this is why I chose this evening to ask you these things. I might lose him... I will take your advice and talk to someone about it. Otherwise, I don't know what to do, Brother." He ached for Vincent's smile but he didn't know where else to turn.

"I see," Sephiroth drawled, a tiny smirk audible in his voice. "Feel free to always talk to me. We are in this together, sharing the same problem. Why not find a solution together?"

He leaned back, crossing his legs. "For whatever you need me, I will be there for you. It must be hard for Valentine to follow in my footsteps after all. I see him trying but it seems that he´s not quite succeeding, is he? Otherwise you wouldn´t have called..."

Yazoo blinked, "No, Brother... I appreciate you being here for me but my reason for talking to you about this was not because I am not finding completion with Vincent. Far from it. Honestly, I didn't even mean to bring up all I did to you today..." He felt like a fool but it was better it was all out in the open anyways. Why was Brother lashing out on Vincent all of a sudden? "Vincent is perfect and I am... tainted..."

"Is that so? I wonder. If he´s so perfect then there´s no need for you to still gush about me, hm?"

Sephiroth´s voice had gotten a mean edge. If Yazoo wanted to hate him, he´d give the boy plenty of opportunity to, see where it´d lead them... "Say little brother; do you still dream about me? The nice things I did to you... in the tree house?"

An involuntary moan escaped Yazoo's throat and his eyes went wide at the accidental utterance.

"Who's gushing?" He bristled into the phone. "I can see your therapy _is_ working wonders! If you are going to be such an ass then I can't talk to you right now."

He sat up quickly and cut the line, anger racing through him at the automatic arousal that he felt at such memories. _Fuck you, Brother..._

The contradictory message made Sephiroth frown but then he hung up as well, slowly setting the phone down. Well, it seemed that he had been at least part victorious... He doubted that Yazoo´d want to talk to him for a while now. Good for the boy, he needed to sort his stuff out. Getting up, he motioned to the nurse that he was done now and the bulky man got up to get Sephiroth´medication ready.

Meanwhile Yazoo had stood up and paced the room, willing himself to calm down. Once he had composed himself, he heard a shout from the hallway.

Yuffie, Kadaj and Cloud were making a ruckus out there as they often did when Kadaj visited. It was still early and customers would be arriving within the next couple of hours. Kadaj still being here meant his beloved was still here as well and Yazoo wanted to see him again. His mind must be full of troubled thoughts and it was all Yazoo's fault.

He approached Cloud's room, seeing that the door was open and knelt down behind his brother who was seated cross-legged on the floor now. How the noise managed to carry all the way from two rooms over might have been a surprise to Yazoo, considering how quietly the three teens sat now but it wasn't. He was no stranger to the abilities of at least two of the three sets of lungs in the room and how powerful they could be.

"What are you up to?" He asked, a smile on his face as he curled his arms around the boy's shoulders. Kadaj was not-so-subtly gazing at Cloud from his side of the circle.

"Nothing," the boy muttered, quickly glancing at Cloud and licking his lips. It was just a tiny little payback for all the adults never telling Kadaj what was going on; he had his own business as well that he didn´t feel like explaining to them.

"You done talking with Vincent?" he asked, looking up at his brother. Yuffie was snickering at him and he shot her a glare but didn´t shake Yazoo away. He didn´t care if he looked like a baby, being held like that... if Cloud didn´t and the blond seemed pretty neutral on the issue.

Yazoo almost sighed. Kadaj was of the age where he didn't want to be Yazoo's little munchkin anymore and the middle child knew that he really shouldn't treat him this way anymore. However, he loved his Dajy so very much. He was happy that the boy let Yazoo be openly loving with him in public still but those days were numbered.

"Not yet, I am about to finish up with him now. There is something important I would like to talk to you about, my love, but I am not feeling the best right now. It concerns what you asked me earlier and I am very sorry I didn't say anything sooner. Forgive me?"

"It´s okay," Kadaj said quietly, trying to be understanding. It was bothering him, all that new stuff he had learned and it confused him, but he had also noticed that he had provoked an argument between Vincent and Yazoo, and he hadn´t wanted that. Maybe he could ask Sephiroth later. Big brother seemed to be very understanding these days...

"Give me just a minute to say goodbye to everyone and then I´ll come down?"

"Certainly," Yazoo smiled down at Kadaj, "Take your time. No hurry."

He was happy his lil babe was so close to his friends and didn't want to leave them. On his way down to the side entrance, Yazoo stopped just outside in the hall to whisper to one of the bodyguards.

"Please keep an eye on that room, alright, and escort him down when he is ready to leave?" Yazoo also requested another of the four bodyguards posted on the floor to escort him down as well. When he was safely standing next to Rude outside, he thanked the other man and sent him back up to mind the top floor. Across the parking lot, his eyes immediately found his beloved in the parked Mercedes.

_Vince…_

He didn't know what to say, didn't want to approach the vehicle if Vincent had requested time apart from Yazoo... so he respected the request, taking a seat on one of the red carpeted steps, simply gazing at his love. He wanted to run to him with a barrage of promises that he would move on, that Vincent would be his one and only, which the man already was as far as he was concerned. However, until Big Brother no longer occupied his thoughts, until Yazoo no longer felt such concern for him all the time, his promises would seem empty. He had to give his beloved the undeniable proof that Yazoo's heart ached for Vincent and Vincent alone.

Vincent had leaned his forehead against the wheel, waiting and trying not to think. If he would follow his emotions, he´d have run back up there, pushing their fight out of his mind, pretending it hadn´t happened, because he needed Yazoo, wanted to be close again... but Vincent also knew that there was no future for them as long as the matter wasn´t settled.

He didn´t want to ask himself every moment if Yazoo was thinking of someone else while they were together and it just wasn´t healthy for Yazoo either. He needed to be free of his brother´s influence, THEY needed to be free, finally! Vincent had to be hard on this... which was also why he didn´t get out of the car when he noticed his husband from out of the corner of his eye. Forcing himself to look away, Vincent kept waiting until finally Kadaj came down so that he could bring him home...

Playing with his engagement ring, sliding it down his slim knuckle to turn and twist it around his finger, Yazoo sighed. His beloved sat right there, just out of reach and the youth only watched him longingly. It was rather comforting though, seeing him there, knowing his husband loved him even though he had let the man down so badly. Folding his arms, Yazoo set his chin down on his wrist, getting comfortable. He would sit here as long as he could until someone requested him. He didn't feel like waiting in his room until a gentleman caller stopped in, not when Vincent was here. Fuck them all.

Just a few moments later, after he had said his farewells to Loz and Tifa and his friends, Kadaj quickly came down the stairs, feeling a bit awkward with the bodyguard that followed him. He found Yazoo sitting on the stairs all by himself and Kadaj could see that Vincent was sitting in the car, not looking at his brother. It seemed that they had had a big fight indeed, with how unhappy they both looked...

Biting his lips, Kadaj crouched down to hug his brother in pretty much the same manner he had been hugged a few minutes ago by Yazoo.

"I´m going home now. I´m sorry you had a fight," he mumbled into long silver hair.

Yazoo turned his head to kiss Kadaj's cheek. "That is alright. It is not your fault at all. Please don't trouble yourself over it. Really, I should have told you outright what happened long ago. I am glad you and Big Brother talked about sex though. That means you are ready to know exactly what went on last year..."

Scooting over so that Kadaj could sit with him, Yazoo wanted to touch him, hold his hand, soften the information that he would share from his own lips with a gentle hand but he was also _afraid_ to touch Kadaj for the boy might consider him disgusting after they spoke just as he had a year ago. His hands curled around his own kneecaps as he started.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. When Big Brother was little, a very bad man took advantage of him. He made Brother have sex with him... then, when I was no longer a baby, Sephiroth didn't know how to handle it and started having sex with me. We continued like that until last year, when he sold you and Vincent helped me see that what Big Brother wanted from me was wrong."

He quieted, not sure what he needed to explain. He wanted to say so much more but he didn't want to overload Kadaj before he was ready to know.

"...Okay." Kadaj wasn´t sure if he had really understood what Yazoo had been telling him. Or how he was supposed to react. All this had happened when he had been with his brothers and still he hadn´t known anything about it, and now it seemed as if he couldn´t quite connect the two sides he knew of them. It was as if Yazoo was talking about strangers and not their family. They were still the brothers he knew, weren´t they?

"But it´s all right now, isn´t it?"

"It is just fine. Our brother is healing well. Vincent was worried about you today, that is why he got angry. He was afraid Brother might take advantage of you too but I don't think this will be a problem. You just tell me if you are ever feeling uncomfortable, okay? And not just with Brother, but with _any_one. Tell me, Lozzy, Vincent or if it is with someone outside the family, tell Sephiroth too okay? He worries about you too, I know he does. We just want to know that you are safe."

"Okay, thanks. Will do." Quite frankly, Kadaj enjoyed all the attention he got now. First it had been Yaz, who had been the most important person, then Sephiroth with his illness and now everyone seemed to be concerned about Kadaj these days. It felt good to be noticed and worried about even though Kadaj also knew he was kind of selfish, thinking like this.

"So why did you and Vincent fight then? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you didn't say anything wrong at all. I did actually. It is all my fault. I hurt Vincent being so gloomy all the time." Though Yazoo wanted to be honest, he wasn't sure how far he should let Kadaj know about their marital problems. He and Vincent had only been married about a day and a half or so and already, they had such dramatic problems. None of it was Vincent's doing either.

"I have become a drama queen it seems." He smiled at the ridiculousness of that statement and how true it was. If Kadaj handled the information shared so far fairly well, then Yazoo might tell him more but it really was an awful lot to burden a young teen with.

"No, you haven´t," Kadaj assured, giving his brother another small hug, glad that it hadn´t been his fault. "I hope you can sort it out, I think Vincent really loves you..."

Feeling a bit awkward about saying such adult things when really Kadaj felt that he had no clue about such things at all, he stood. "I think I better get going now. It´s getting late and I don´t want Vincent to wait for me."

Yazoo gave the boy another kiss on the cheek. He so loved his little brother. Kadaj was a very understanding, bright young soon-to-be-man who Yazoo knew he tended to overprotect. He only hoped he wasn't stifling the poor kid. It didn't seem so. Watching them as Vincent pulled out of the alley parking lot, Yazoo finally rose to return to his room and freshen up as he was on call tonight.

tbc

* * *

**Sorry, we´reboth super busy right now, barely had time to edit and post the new chapter. So there´s no review replies today but we hope you liked it anyways and leave us a review^^ see you in 2 weeks, hopefully**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey Loves! XD Yeah, so this chappy is a rather belated reviewer request for our beloved Kiki-slasha from the original Golden Lotus multi-chap. You will get the jist of what her pairing request was very quickly but we wanted to wait until Kadaj was a little older and actually work it in as part of the main plotline and not a side pairing. **

**Also we will write a special chapter for our 100th, 200th etc. reviewers again, so good luck!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

BMIK: Zack Fair, Sephiroth

Chephren: Kadaj

* * *

Kadaj did his best to make just the right amount of conversation with Vincent on their way back to the manor. Not too little because he knew Vincent'd had a tough day today and not too much for the same reason and he didn't want to aggravate the man nor make him feel worse. His mind was awhirl with new information, dark, steamy thoughts... secrets he was dying to tell someone but he didn't know who nor did he dare... For the boy himself, the evening had also been quite full...

XXX

_Kadaj peeked out into the hall. Two doors down on the left. His heartbeat started to quicken as his feet, a bit larger than the little ones of last year__ yet__ unlike a lot of the rest of __his still-small form__, carried him down the hallway towards that familiar door. He knocke__d b__ut when there was no answer, nor any sound within, the teen gingerly opened it to find... nothing. Everything in the baby blue room was in orderly order but no Cloud. Where could he be? Closing the mahogany door again, Kadaj headed down the hall, wondering if he might be in Yuffie's room. The blond didn't expect him after all..._

_Meanwhile Zack Fair was sitting at the bar, sucking at his green straw that was stuck into a half empty glass of orange juice. He´d rather have something with alcohol in i__t b__ut he was on duty, kinda. Though there really wasn´t anything going on and Zack was bored out of his wits __as his __sleepy face hanging from the palm of his hand might have __indicated__. He doubted that the killer would just waltz into the bar like that, presenting himself on a silver platte__r b__ut it was the boss' orders and she was __q__uite cranky recently so he__'d __better not object. Besides, there were worse places to be... His eyes scanned the room that was almost empty right now, save for one or two whores boredly entertaining a few clients, when his eyes fell upon a little silver head that peeked his head inside._

_Taking a shy glance around, Kadaj felt nervous. It was a very different atmosphere down here. There was a young man staring at him too. Maybe he shouldn't have come down by himself. Tifa was busy with a rather inebriated customer at the moment and Kadaj hadn't expected that he would be alone down here. Boldly though, he went up to the bar and climbed up on one of the barstools, pretending as if he hung out in these sorts of places all the time. He also noticed a bodyguard watching him, which was encouraging. When he noticed the brunette still looking at him though, he cleared his throat. _

_"Hey there," Zack smiled at the boy, inwardly cringing. The whores here got younger and younger, didn´t they? And what was it with the silver hair? It seemed to be a new trend among the prostitutes to get their hair died silver, Zack had seen the one or other already. Maybe they were hoping to profit a bit from the Fairy´s glory and glamor... Though these days this was actually quite dangerous. __Did the boy know?__ Zack wondered. He was quite cute..._

_Kadaj lifted a brow at the man but he couldn't deny the excitement in his belly. He was actually talking to a real client! "Hi," he said, rather a lot more shyly than he meant to. He had wanted to appear very sure of himself and experienced here but at least he'd said 'hi.' "Do you come here a lot?"_

_"Quite often, yeah." Zack laughed. Man, this boy was really cute. "I haven´t seen you here yet though. Can I get you something to drink?"_

"_Sure!" Kadaj was impressed at how the young man wanted to buy him something. He thought about trying out one of the many selections of alcohol along the wall behind Tifa but knowing she wouldn't approve, he simply said after a moment. "Could I have a cola? So what do you like to do most when you come here?" Here could be a potential guinea pig for the boy to interview. He figured the guy might like to talk about sex as much as he liked to have it._

_Sinxe Tifa was still busy with the drunk client__,__ Zack just reached over the counter and got a glass and the half empty bottle of cola. Like a professional bartender__,__ he filled the glass and pushed it towards Kadaj. _

_"Straight to the point, aren´t you?" He smiled, seizing the boy up again. A little bit of talking wouldn´t hurt... "I like all kinds of things... And you? Do you have a specialty?"_

_Kadaj wasn't prepared to answer this question, "Um… Not yet." He was almost flattered that the young man thought he worked here. He would most certainly blow his cover if he volunteered that he had never done it before__...__ or anything like it even. "I'm afraid I don't know a whole lot yet so I am keeping my eyes open and paying attention so that I will learn more."_

_"Aww, what an eager student," Zack laughed again, ogling the boy from __his__ head to his toes. "But don´t you think you´re a bit too young for this? How old are ya?"_

_Despite his tender age, Kadaj shivered when he caught this __young__ man looking at him with that boyishly handsome face. "No," he said matter-of-factly, "I am sixteen years old, I'll have you know..." This was a blatant lie but Kadaj was testing this guy to see if he fell for it or not. Perhaps if he did, there may be other adult activities that he could learn more about or even experience. "Why? How old are you?"_

_"Oh, sorry, didn´t want to offend you." Zack sheepishly scratched the back of his head, throwing the boy an apologetic smile. He really had trouble deciphering their ages these days... "I´m 23, an old man to you." He laughed, then had a look around. "No clients today?"_

_Wow, this man was even older than Genesis! Kadaj couldn't help the wondrous look in his eyes. "Not tonight…" He didn't elaborate on the details as he had never really been in this position before. Scooting to the edge of his bar stool absently, the teen blew his bangs out of his face unsuccessfully so that he could peer at the dark haired young man._

_"You flirting with me?" It sounded amused, as Zack leaned back against the bar, throwing the boy another taxing look. Though he was on duty__,__ the boy was really cut__e a__nd a little quick__ie__ wouldn´t hurt, would it?_

_Kadaj smirked, excitement of the danger pulling at his belly. "Maybe, what are you gonna do about it then?" He leaned a bit closer on instinct, ready to flirt with that danger, enticed by the uncertain._

_"Hm, you got a room?" Zack winked, in__cons__pic__u__ously letting his hand rest on the boy´s knee._

_Thoughtful for a moment, Kadaj was leary of telling the man that he wasn't really a working girl now after he had carried the lie through so long. "I know a place," he chimed finally, remembering his old room which seemed to be vacant now but curiosity had of course recommended that he at least peer in to check it out. Taking a sneaky look at Tifa, who seemed to be finishing up with one of her customer's drinks at the end of the bar, he grabbed the man's hand and pulled him along with a bit more force than he meant to but he didn't want to get caught. "C'mon!"_

_"Whoa, you busy or something?" Zack was surprised when he was dragged behind the bo__y b__ut he didn´t resist. Instead he to__o__k the time to check out that sweet little ass... Was he really 16 already? Zack was a bit doubtfu__l b__ut then again__,__ maybe Rufus employed him because __he__ looked so young for his age? Many customers might like that..._

_Without answering, the boy pulled the young man behind him in silence, not bothering to wait for the elevator, instead taking the stairs as he didn't want Yazoo, __Vincent,__ Loz, Tifa, Genesis or Cloud to catch him alone in the company of a stranger. To quell any further questions, Kadaj pressed the brunette against the nearest wall inside his old room, pulling him down by his collar to capture those inquiring lips. Maybe if he started off forceful, he could make the man forget. Genesis and Yazoo both had some quality about them that they could make men forget anything... __and they could__ get away with anything too. Would it work for Kadaj?_

_Zack was a bit surprised, to say the least. That boy surely knew what he was doing... Zack´s doubts evaporated and thrilled, he grabbed the boy´s head, opening his mouth and ravishing the little minx with his tongue. He didn´t have that many experiences with whores aside from his wor__k b__ut __this shy working girl__ was just too delicious to let the opportunity pass..._

_Moaning into the stranger's mouth, Kadaj squashed his voice, instead only letting a relieved hiss of air spill between their lips. His eager tongue rose up to meet each one of the handsome youth's, matching his rhythm. He wanted to let go and give himself over completely to the nice feelings in his head and belly but he didn't want this man to know the truth... not yet... probably not ever actually._

_Zack broke the kiss eventually for some air, li__c__king over the boy´s moist lips while he pushed him gently towards the bed. "Sorry, I don´t have much time so we gotta make this quick," he muttered, giving __the child__ one final push so he fell backwards onto the __mattress__. Immediately the officer was all over him again, pushing up his shirt to attack a pink bud with his agile tongue._

_"Where´s lube and condoms?"_

_Kadaj's brow furrowed nervously and __while responding delightedly under the magic the young man's mouth worked on his nipple__, he opened his nightstand drawer to see if there would be anything in… there was! Brandishing a bottle of lube, possibly from his time here, along with some condoms, the boy wordlessly handed them over, watching the dark haired man for cues on what to do next. His hands shyly reached __down__ to pull his t-shirt over his head, a flush coming back to his cheeks. One thing he was sure of, when all these adult secrets transpired, they would be naked._

_"I told you I´m busy," Zack protested, while he licked his way down soft, warm skin, slowly pulling down __the whore__´s pants. __H__e guessed he could at least get naked __though__... The boy´s cock was kind of cute __too__, Zack thought, when he finally revealed the soft rosy organ. He gave it a quick kiss at the tip and then lubed his fingers to get him prepared._

_Giving a gleeful chuckle as he squirmed under the man's ministrations, Kadaj shyly spread his legs. This was all new to him and he wanted to do a good job. Curious emerald eyes followed those slick digits to his entrance and he drew a sharp intake of breath unintentionally. They were really going inside there… He watched those deep blue eyes watching his hole intently, making him feel like such an insignificant part of his body was so important and maybe cherished. _

"_You have sex… __often__?" He awkwardly tried to make conversation._

_"Hm, that depends on what you define as 'often'," Zack muttered, t__eas__ing around the little wrinkle before pressing against it with the tip of his finger. His mouth closed around __a small pink__ nipple again._

_Kadaj gasped and bit his lip but he gave a small smile to his seducer to reassure the youth he was okay. It was just a bit weird. His hands rose up to tether into those spiky brown locks. "Your hair is pretty cool..." he hitched, his hips starting to press toward that finger, wanting to help._

_"Thanks, I like your´s too, did you dye it?" It was an unnecessary questio__n b__ut Zack thought the boy __might like__ to have a conversation, he seemed a bit tense. Probably wasn´t in the business for long, or at least Zack hoped so. His finger finally slipped inside. Gods__,__ the boy was tight! His cock twitched excitedly as he carefully pushed in and out._

"_Um..." Kadaj's brows knitted as he felt the man feeling for something inside him. The feeling was beyond weird, very similar to something else unmentionable in polite conversation usually... that was, until the finger touched on something deep inside that caused Kadaj to utter loud than he meant to, "Y-esssss!" One hand flew to cover his mouth and his blush deepened but he arched so that the young man could more easily reach. "Do that__... __again, please..."_

_"Your wish is my com__m__and..." Zack grinned and felt up that spot again, adding a second finger. __The sensations of__the whore__ arching into him, r__u__bbing his groin against Zack´s __was__ mind numbing... He´d have to enter the boy soo__n b__ut he wanted to make sure that he was ready, since __the boy__ seemed so small and delicate... His tongue flicked over an erect nipple again. "You ready for my cock?"_

_Looking wondrously at that pale organ __that seemed to look back__ at him, glistening at the pink tip, Kadaj gasped again but he would do this. He would see it through all right... He didn't quite know what was going on with Cloud and very rarely were they alone anymore on his visits without Yuffie there but Kadaj would make moves on his little blond friend soon and now he would understand what he had to do. Not that he didn't appreciate Yazoo and Sephiroth trying to shelter him as always but he wanted to know now. "Yes, put it inside," he whispered softly, his body quaking again as those fingertips did __more__ magic inside him. "Your cock... fuck!"_

_"Ah, say that again..." Zack muttered, incredibly turned on. He spread the boy´s legs some more, withdrew his fingers __and__ guided his dick to the tiny entrance. Then he grabbed for a condom__,__ opening it with his teeth and setting it atop his boner. He rolled it down to the shaft with a moan and then grabbed the lube again, making his erection slick. Then he moved up to __the child's face__ again, whispering into his ear _

_"Ready?"_

_An impish gleam that was quickly overtaken by his need flickered in Kadaj's eyes. "Y-essss... put your cock inside me..." he tried, hoping that was what the young man wanted from him. Slipping his arms around a pale neck automatically, the boy scooted closer to those slim, masculine hips. He was so smitten with Cloud but this man was really quite __dreamy,__ Kadaj reminded himself__. H__e really couldn't help but feel a bit close to him in this moment__...__ even through they didn't even know each other's names__...__ even though Kadaj had lied about everything. "Mm-" He had been about to ask that the dark haired man make love to him but that wasn't right... "Fuck me, stranger..."_

_Zack let out a pleasured grunt when he finally pressed __h__is clothed cock against the tiny entrance, forcing the head inside. He felt the muscle twitch and protest under the treatmen__t b__ut then it loosened and finally he slipped in. __ This kid __was even tighter than he had imagined, virginal tight! Zack had to stop to catch his breath and give the boy time to adjust, looking up and asking, panting, "You okay? It didn´t hurt, did it?"_

_Kadaj gasped out and turned his head away to hide his discomfort. "N-no," he whispered shyly. It wasn't the end of the world but at this moment, he couldn't really understand what all the fuss was about__... s__ex__.__ The stuff leading up to it had been really nice… He didn't know if he wanted to do it to Cloud anymore though after this. Maybe he should let Cloud do it to _him_ instead?_

_"Okay," Zack breathed, sounding relieved. Then he looked down and slowly rotated his pelvis back and forth, to get in deeper. With every circle__,__ his cock __vanished deeper__ inside the young body and eventually he was __buried to__ the hilt. It was an overwhelming feeling, to have that hot young flesh clench around him and Zack was very glad that he had followed __the working girl__ up to his room._

_Wriggling his behind to find more comfort, Kadaj felt the tip of the young man's cock rub against his insides unyieldingly. "Ohhhh," he moaned. Well that was certainly very nice! Fingertips slipping up into brown locks again, the boy tugged on them gently. Gradually, his body became more relaxed and he began to cling to the muscular form in his arms, lips tentatively brushing over the boyishly smooth jawline. Well, perhaps he could learn to like it very much…_

_"Shhh, it´s okay," Zack whispered into his ear. The boy´s movements that seemed er__r__atic and random, without a r__h__ythm __and__ Zack could see that __he__ didn´t have much experience. He´d have to set a pace for them and therefore he searched __the child's__ lips for a kiss to distract him a bit from what was going on down there. Though he was gentle and careful, Zack´s shoves became harder and faste__r b__ecause he rather needy now._

_Kadaj's breathing became ragged and hot against the man's cheek and his arms hugged tighter around a strong, youthful neck. The dark haired youth's words had been very __reassuring__ indeed and the sharp sensations which had started out painful, gave way to other feelings, too wonderful and new for Kadaj to name. He clumsily continued wriggling his hips to follow the man's momentum. "Oh fuck… that's…"_

_"What is it?" Zack muttered encouragingly, his hot breath ghosting over __the child__´s sweaty, red face. He´d never fucked someone so very tigh__t a__nd it was taking its toll on the __policeman__. He was clos__e a__nd his thrusts became sharper, forceful, the sound of their wet slapping ringing in his ears._

"_Wicked!" Kadaj smiled as he lost control and a small hiss spilled from his lips. When he felt his fluids spilling forth, his cheeks burned a rosy red. Was it supposed to happen like that? How embarrassing__...__ but the pleasure was so mind-numbing all the same!_

_With a few deep harsh grunts__,__ Zack shoved his cock into the clenching, slick tunnel that rubbed against him and then it was like he was being hit on the hea__d b__ut instead of pain__,__ he felt a mind numbing pleasure. His muscles tense__d b__efore they slackened abruptly and he fell heavily onto the boy, considerately rolling off him. His hand stroked a light strand of silver out of his __flushed__ face as he smiled up to the boy, "Hm, that was good, thanks."_

_Kadaj just looked at the young man, memorizing his __features__. "Yeah, thank you too…" He briefly wondered whether he should introduce himself or ask the youth's name. No, it felt too risky somehow. He didn't need his name throw__n __around as one of the 'working girls' __or__Cloud and Yazoo__ would undoubtedly hear about it. "…Felt nice." He would have liked to have cuddled up to the stranger because the youth seemed really sweet and kind but he resisted. He slowly climbed off of slim hips, giving the young man a small smile. "We should go now, huh?"_

_"Yeah," Zack sighed, rolling over and finally getting up. He tucked his softened penis back into his pants and pulled the zipper up. Then he rummaged through his pockets, asking with a slightly helpless grin, "How much do I owe you?"_

_Kadaj's eyes lit up and he bit his lip. He had to make this look believable and honestly, he had no idea what he would go for pricewise as not only someone who had little experience but was actually completely virginal. "Um... fifty __gil__." He set his chin, preparing for the stranger's dissen__s__ion._

_"Uhm... okay," Zack scratched his head, thinking that he got off way too cheap but then he didn´t really have a clue about the prices. He fished a 50 __gil__ note out of his pocke__t a__nd then another ten, placing it on the bed with a smirk. "Get yourself some extra candy, hm?" He winked and waved and then he was out of the room and back down to the bar. Hopefully no one had noticed his absence..._

xxx

Partly content and on the same token, unnerved that he was a man now, Kadaj used the time he wasn't speaking to Vincent to let the information he had learned about the true cause of Big Brother's illness sink in. Images of that pretty grinning face, of what had happened tonight flashed up in his memory, making him hard all over again. Fortunately, it had grown considerably darker on the trip home and Vincent wouldn't be able to see Kadaj's young erection nor the rosy blush in his cheeks. One thing that he found rather tough about puberty was that his brain had almost no say in how his body reacted anymore. The almost instant remedy to that was the perplexing knowledge that Yazoo and Sephiroth, two people he had loved and cared about since forever, had done to each other what Kadaj had done with that stranger, what Genesis had done that night with his client while Kadaj had been watching him secretly, what Kadaj wanted to do with Cloud... It wasn't disgusting exactly, just... weird.

When the car pulled up to their house, Kadaj reached up to give Vincent a rather awkward hug. He really felt as if they had forged a bond today and it encouraged the boy to know that his new brother-in-law cared about him too. Rushing past Rupert, who already waited at the door, Kadaj poked his head back out to wave to his dark friend as he pulled off into the night. As fast as his undergrown legs could carry him, Kadaj shot up the stairs and almost desperately knocked at Sephiroth's bedroom door.

"Seph?"

"Yes? Come in please." Sephiroth had planned on going to bed earlier tonight but it seemed that he wouldn´t get sleep anytime soon, as Kadaj pushed inside rather urgently. "And what can I do for you? Shouldn´t you be in bed already?" The silver haired man said, standing in the room with only his sleeping pants on. He suspected that Kadaj only wanted to say good night, so he didn´t offer the boy a chair.

"Sephiroth," Kadaj panted as he ran in. "Sooo... I learned some things today." He couldn't help it, he threw his arms around Sephiroth's waist, looking up in to his eyes, which... encouragingly wasn't as far up a distance as it used to be. Kadaj stood almost chest height to his older brother now! "I'm sorry that man hurt you when you were younger."

"...Excuse me?" Taken off-guard, Sephiroth unwrapped the boy´s arms from his waist, holding him away at a length and looking down at him with narrowed eyes. "What´s this all of a sudden? What are you talking about?"*

"I... I learned," Kadaj stuttered out, feeling awkward like he had said something wrong again. _Dammit..._ "I know what happened between you and Yazoo now. You had sex, right? Because of that man?"

"Sweet Shiva." Sephiroth gave a groan and then pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously not very happy. He sized the confused boy up with a long look and eventually gestured towards one of the chairs, heavily sitting down himself. "Who told you this?" he asked morosely. Great. This was bound to become a very long night and when he wasn´t really in the mood to deal with it on top! Couldn´t they just give him a break for once?

"Vincent did today in the car. Yazoo and he had a fight after that though. Yazoo told me what happened though later because I asked him if you two really did have sex." The realization hit him again as he was standing with his brother in the flesh. It was just so weird...

Sephiroth´s aura turned even darker at the mentioning of Valentine. It was none of his goddamn business but apparently he´d gotten what he deserved for it already. _That_ was why Yazoo had called all of a sudden. "It was absolutely not his call to tell you this, I´m sorry. Yazoo and I had intercourse a few times, due to special circumstances, but we don´t anymore, so you don´t have to concern yourself about it." Sephiroth´s statement was flat and clipped, indicating that he did not wish to talk about this anymore. However, Kadaj had never given much about that and once he had set his mind on something, there was no holding back his questions...

"What special circumstances…?" Kadaj asked, knowing that Sephiroth was humoring him. "Because of the man?" He sort of felt as though it were falling into place, kinda. Sephiroth had to have sex with a hairy old man and this was why he wanted both Yazoo and Kadaj to do it too? Lozzy must have said, "_Hell_, no."

"Yes, because of that man," Sephiroth replied evenly. "I do not wish to talk about it." It was absolutely none of Kadaj´s concern what had happened with Lazard. The boy was too nosy for his own good, and Sephiroth wouldn´t let his privacy be infiltrated like that. He had a right to protect his most vulnerable experiences and Kadaj most certainly wasn´t someone he´d share them with. Taxing the boy with a long look, Sephiroth finally asked slowly, "What else did he tell you?"

"Vincent said you were sick and manipulated Yazoo into having sex with you… abuse. Yazoo said it was because of that man and you didn't know how to handle it. Is it true, that these are things you shouldn't do as brothers?" Kadaj's brain was a whirling mass of chaos and ever so slowly and just as unconsciously, he crept closer to Sephiroth, wanting that hug back.

"Yes, that is true. However, it is a lot more complicated than they make it appear to be," Sephiroth said, briefly contemplating how much he should tell the boy. "Do you remember what I told you last time when we talked?" When Kadaj nodded, the man continued, "Ideally you have intercourse with someone you are romantically involved with. Such feelings are very uncommon between siblings. However it does happen. In our case, there were a few other factors playing into the equation. It didn´t work out, mainly because of my sickness that led me to make a few bad decisions. I loved your brother and still I irreversibly hurt him."

Absently, Kadaj rose up out of his chair, drawing even closer and before he thought about what he was doing, he pressed his lips to his eldest brother's. It wasn't quite as he would have expected and his eyes opened, not feeling the electricity he felt when he was near certain other people. Cloud… Genesis… the intimacy with that stranger... his body still tingled all over from it. Somehow this just felt very... familial. Seph smelled nice though. He scanned his brother's face questioningly from his perch in Sephiroth's lap, needing further explanation as to how love between siblings was possible.

For a moment, Sephiroth was too surprised and shocked to react. Then he harshly pushed the boy away, appalled, wiping his lips. "What are you doing?" Great, now they had given the runt strange ideas! And everyone was asking _him_ if he was still sick! "Didn´t you listen to anything I told you? Do you want me to get into trouble? What are you thinking? Stay away from me!"

"I'm sorry…" Kadaj stared, crestfallen. "Do you… hate me now?"

"No, I don´t." Sephiroth replied, when he had calmed down, but still he kept a suspicious distance between himself and the kid. "Don´t ever do that again, you hear me? What´s gotten into you?" He grabbed Kadaj by the arm, forcing the boy to look him the eye.

"I won't, I promise. I was just trying to understand. So that romantic way… you felt that for Yazoo then? Did he feel like that for you too?" Kadaj watched his brother inquisitively, no longer worried once Sephiroth had assured the boy he didn't hate him.

"I hope you do now," Sephiroth almost growled, letting go of Kadaj´s arm. He wasn´t quite convinced but maybe he had scared the boy enough that he wouldn´t pull such a stunt ever again. He settled back in his chair, keeping his distance. "I did. And he does too," he then affirmed, but not elaborating on the matter.

Kadaj picked up on the unusual use of present tense, not sure if he should ask but he did anyway. "Does? You mean he _did_?"

"... Yes. He did. He has Valentine now." There was just the slightest hesitation. He didn´t feel like explaining the situation to Kadaj at all; this was between Sephiroth and Yazoo and only them.

Kadaj nodded, "Oh yeah, that makes sense..." He only now noticed that Sephiroth looked tired and was dressed for bed. "Thank you for the talk. Goodnight then." The boy reached around that strong torso to hug his brother goodnight, moving very slowly and deliberately to show Seph that he wouldn't be stealing any more kisses.

"Good night." Sephiroth didn´t return the hug, not wanting to encourage any more misunderstandings and watched the boy leave before he finally went to bed. It had been a long day, a very long day.

TBC

* * *

_Comment Replies –_

_Chephren_/BMIK replying

Aeriths-Rain – _Thank you so much! XD Yeah, Sephy! And I bet Yaz is feeling that way too a bit. He doesn't know quite what's real anymore with them, Sephy tricked him so well last time so we'll have to see. Aww, I bet Dajy would love to stay with you! XDD Yeah, it is hard to see Vince and Yaz apart, isn't it? Poor babes! _I´m glad you liked it! Yesh, the conversation was powerful indeed, but also important to wrap things up^^ I wonder too what Seph´s intentions were, but I guess we´ll find out in the end ;)

Natzilla – _Yay! XDDDD Yeah, if it is on the phone, might as well make it more like a RL one between family. XD Yeah, I don't think it solved anything really… it is easier said than done, isn't it? 'Working' on issues. Very valid concerns, baby! XD I am so glad you liked the shuffling of Dajy's feet on the car floorboard too btw! XDDDD Made my day! Hopefully Dajy doesn't have teenage boy sweaty feet yet or Vince would pass out behind the wheel! XD I am sure Dajy's feet don't smell. I bet the Hewley-Gainsborough family's feet smell like roses or maybe in Yazzy's case, chocolate cake!_ Yeah, one long phone conversation. Sadly mine are never that interesting :( And don´t we just love complicated stuff? :P

_Soyna – Yesh, Sephy-Seph! XDD Yaz and Vince both did bring a lot of their own issues to their marriage and will have to really work on them but whether together or apart, it prolly won't be so easy. Ha! I had to look up what *snerk* meant, good word! XD_ I suppose he just can´t resist being a trouble maker XD As it is they probably all need deep therapy, they are a messed up bunch, arent they? *sigh*

Gothicragdoll – _Wooooot! Thank you so much! XD It is a real pleasure! *huggles!* _Yay, I´m glad you enjoy it, thank you! Hopefully we won´t disappoint in the future^^

ShadowHaloedAngel – _Yesh! One thing about having a family full of strong, silent type boys (and Vince XD) is that there is an awful lot of internalizing, yeah I agree! XD I think to a great extent, especially where Yazzy is concerned, we make them talk a bit more than they would to get them communicating. Non-communication makes for good drama tho, right? ;D Without more talkative charas like Dajy and GenGen, then where would we be? :O Yeah! I'm actually in love with Healing!Sephy a lot! *dreamy eyes!* Doing great and the same to you, Angel! *huggles!* Hope life is treating you well! I am about to pick up a second job I think ;p and have just reorganized my place to get a roomie, so here's hoping for the best! XD _I must say writing the last chapter was quite freeing. There was so much unsolved stuff that is out in the open now and they can finally realize it and start to work on it.^^

Psycho Steph – _Yesh, you are right! He hasn't before that we have seen, I don't think, not without some hidden agenda so if he did, it was underhanded. Yeah, the way that conversation ended is classic blunt and slightly crass!Sephy. XDDD I don't know if that special way with words he has will ever truly change. XD _He is, isn´t he? I suppose that shows that he finally acknowledges Yazoo as an adult and that there´s some working on his issues. We´ll have to see how successful that is XD

TriggerhappyChaingunner – _Yayyyyyyy! So glad you liked the Rufzoo! I would say that was pretty much my fave one so far because Yaz won some back finally! XDDD Yesh! Yaz had to go and tell the truth about it too! XDDDD So glad you like it so far! XDDDDD Yeah, Vinny does love Yaz but lately, he is getting fed up! XD _Haha, glad you liked it! I guess Rufus had it coming anyways and he enjoyed it ;P I rather not bet with you, I think you´d win XD But don´t we just secretly luff the drama ;)

Lenko – _Awww, Lenko babe, thank you so much for coming back and reviewing! Super cool of you! XDD Yeah! By trying to honestly work through how he feels about Sephy, Yazoo is confusing himself a lot, I hear ya! XD He still does love him that way unfortunately. It won't go away so quickly without help but at least he isn't squashing it down anymore… we will have to see how they deal with this new information. Poor guys. __ Yaz loves his Vince so much and he doesn't want to lose him and he feels rather crappy that he can't get himself together so easily for the one he loves. OMG, yeah, if Dajy got hurt, the world would be over but I bet Dajy would love the attention. XD Sadly, I think that someone might have had to tell Dajy that incest is wrong early for him to have a more regular reaction… unfortunately, they were children raised by Sephy so none of them were really told that and Sephy is also their father figure and sometimes, unless they disappoint you really badly, it is so hard to see your parent as being less than perfect, especially in Kadaj's case. By the time Yaz learned it was wrong himself when he went to the Lotus two years ago just by the way Rufus treated him and the way people talked about incest, Dajy already pretty much hated him for bogus reasons that Seph made up and it was a secret too… so it is just an unfortunate mess but at least Dajy knows now, I guess. Now, after this chapter especially though, he really does know the difference in feelings and how weird sex between siblings might be tho, since he felt it himself. XD Yesh, I want Vinny and Yaz back together too! Thank you so much, again, Lenko and good luck with school! XD _I second everything Cheph-Cheph said XD I guess everyone is still confused, kind of. Sephiroth can be rational because he has therapy and professional help, he sees things more clearly and organized, whereas Yazoo is still in a turmoil of emotions and whatnot. With Sephiroth gone he had buried it but now it surfaces again, I guess :( Hehe, if something would happen to Kadaj all hell´d break loose for sure! They won´t let anything happen to their little brother, but then again Kadaj seems to have his own agenda and he´s not always acting in his own interest;) I think Kadaj hasn´t really learned anything about stuff like being molested; he grew up very secluded and he is a bit naïve when it comes to these things. He will have to learn though, this is why Vincent was so set on teaching Kadaj about that stuff.

**Review please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**BMIK: Cid Highwind, Weiss and Nero**

**Chephren: Yazoo**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Yazoo had received a call maybe 15 minutes ago from Tseng. An internationally-known aviator, Cid Highwind, owner of a multiconglomerate shipping company was in town for the evening and desired some company. One of his contacts, Barret Wallace the oil tycoon, had recommended Genesis and Yazoo to Mr. Highwind personally but this was the first opportunity that the pilot had found to stop in and Genesis had a client this evening. Yazoo was game. Not that he had a choice really but it sure beat sitting alone in his room pining after Vincent, wanting to call but knowing that he needed to give his beloved space.

The pilot had a very specific fantasy that he wanted to play out this evening and the silver haired youth once again found himself seated in his plush armchair waiting for his guest.

Earlier this evening, Yazoo had shed combat boots and baggy pants for a black school girl uniform. Other colors had been available but really Yazoo only wanted black. The skirt was accented with lacy petticoats because it was from Chez Nous and not a real uniform at all. The top part of the uniform was silky and sheer enough so that if you looked closely, the client would be able to see through it to Yazoo's small nipples and it would be obvious that the Fairy didn't have female breasts. Perhaps that was part of the kink. Under his uniform, he wore a pair of lace panties that were something like a little girl would wear, not sexy but sweet with little ruffles on the cuff. The final touch were a pair of black and white saddle shoes with lace anklet socks.

He stared out his window, awaiting his guest, not really excited about it. Usually, kink intrigued him but tonight, he wasn't in the mood. He really hadn't thought about the fact that he would have to do this again, assuming it would be a snap, like riding a bike or something.

Cid got out of the car, being guided upstairs by one of the bodyguards, but he didn´t even notice them. He was used to having them tail him every second. Instead, he had a look at his watch, estimating how much time he´d have for this adventure. A cigarette was dangling from the corner of his mouth and he was unshaven, a trait that brutally clashed with his expensive designer suit and Italian shoes, but Cid didn´t care. He was a self-made man, had worked his way up to the top and no one dared saying anything about his appearance anymore anyway.

Although tonight... he wanted to look authentic, to get the utmost pleasure out of the experience. When he got out of the changing room that was provided by the Golden Lotus, he was more than satisfied; Barret hadn´t bragged too loudly about the establishment´s qualities.

He was wearing a pair of thick glasses and a nerdy outfit, looking like the epitome of a math teacher. His wild blond hair was sleeked back but his beard was still there. In his right hand, he held a pointer and if it hadn't been for his cig, Cid wouldn´t have recognized himself.

Unceremoniously, he opened the door to Yazoo´s room, starting the game right away.

"Good afternoon, little missus. Ya here fer another round o' detention?"

Yazoo noticed a black-suited man he had never seen before standing behind Rude, who had volunteered to man Yazoo's door personally during his session tonight. A small smile signaled the two men that he was grateful before the door closed again and Yazoo was completely alone with his new client. The man wasted no time with pleasantries, getting straight to the point. Yazoo appreciated that.

He rose to his feet dutifully as a student would for their teacher on instinct but there was defiance in his eyes. "Sir I would like to contest my sentence to detention today. I was not the one who put that rotten apple in your desk, I swear."

Cid was stunned by the blushing beauty that awaited him and needed to gulp, the beast in his pants instantly reacting. He slowly circled the little school girl, letting his eyes travel over the almost translucent shirt, and the very short skirt that showed off long legs and the soft curves of a perfect bottom.

"Is that so?" he queried, pushing his glasses up, and slowly letting the pointer wander up Yazoo´s leg with the tip up to the skirt, and lifting the fabric a little to reveal more of that sweet ass and a glimpse of the panties.

"Didn´t ya put it in there deliberately... to get another detention?"

Yazoo gasped as he felt the man's eyes on him, playing his part well.

"… I didn't," he insisted, as some poor student would, not having perpetrated their crime or at least trying to fib their way out of detention. "Please, Mr. Highwind, I have homework to do. If I don't go to my tutoring session, my dad will kill me."

"Well then, I suggest you comply or else it´ll take longer. Wouldn´t want for Daddy to get angry at his lil girl." Cid let the tip of the pointer trail down a bit again before he gave Yazoo´s ass a very light slap. "Ya need to get punished for your crimes, don´tcha think?"

His heavy accent pushed through again but he didn´t care. Standing behind Yazoo, he sniffed the boy´s hair, not quite touching him, until he grunted, "Get on ya knees."

The silver haired youth's breath hitched. This Highwind fellow certainly had the creepy pervert vibe down pat.

"But I didn't do it…" he insisted again, a small noise of protest escaping his throat as he moved to get on his knees, stretching his limbs so that Cid would be able to see everything he would want to see. The pointer moving over his skin made goose bumps rise on it and he shivered.

"Yeah, keep telling yaself dat," Cid snorted, very much appreciating the view that was displayed to him. Yazoo´s panties were glancing up at him, having been caught a bit in between firm flesh...

"I know what a lil bitch ya are, and ya gotta be punished for ya insolence." The pointer slapped against Yazoo´s ass, a bit harsher, but not enough that it would hurt. Sting, maybe... The sound of the device hitting the boy´s bottom again could be heard as Cid slowly walked around to the other side to have a look from there as well. "Did that hurt, little girl?"

Yazoo bit his lip and bowed his head, uttering a quiet "Yessir," as if it did but as if she was too proud to admit it, defiant little girl that she was. Really it felt quite nice and there would be tiny welts that formed from it. In a way, Yazoo felt as if he deserved punishment too for his entire day today. He welcomed it, arching into any touch on his pale skin.

"Good girl..." Cid drawled, resting the pointer against Yazoo´s inner thigh and slowly moving it up, until it rested at the little bulge that Yazoo´s balls formed under the tight fabric.

"Now, what do we have here?" he drawled, poking the flesh a bit and then stroking over the curve. He moved the pointer up again to the young man´s rump and pushed the panties down, revealing white skin and the sweet cleft, further down until the panties were hanging between Yazoo´s legs. "Gettin' a little excited?"

"Hnh," Yazoo moaned in agreement, pushing his pelvis back to find that little metal intruder again. This was a very sexy game and he was excited indeed. His cock stood to attention beneath his short skirt and his nipples hardened. "Sir, we mustn't… what if someone came in here?"

"Then they´d see ya secret, wouldn´t they?" Cid breathed, excited when he saw Yazoo´s pretty pink cock all hard and pure. The way Yazoo was on his knees in that tiny outfit, his head tilted to look up over his shoulder at Cid with that worried look, as if he was about to cry from embarrassment... Cid was so turned on, his pants were way too tight and he brazenly rubbed over the bulge, groaning with relief.

"Whatcha got there for me, lil girl? Cock, eh? Does Daddy know about this? I bet he does..." Cid let the pointer slide up the length as far as possible and then hit Yazoo´s ass again with it.

"Y-yes!" Yazoo yelped at the strike, playing along eagerly, his body arching. "He knows… but he always wanted a little girl…" His voice trailed off in pretend embarrassment but he was so turned on now that he had become wet, precum dewing on the tip of his erection.

"Please Mr. Highwind sir… don't tell anyone…" he begged.

"Depends," Cid replied, delighted by his power. "Ya tellin' me the truth now. Didcha put the apple there?" he asked strictly. pushing his glasses up again and giving Yazoo another firm slap. Oh, he had great plans and the night was still so young...

"I know you did, just admit it."

"No! I didn't. Please believe me, sir, please!" Yazoo whimpered, needing more, his cheeks burning with delighted embarrassment as he could see himself across the room reflected in his window, hooded glowing emerald eyes gazing back at him. This was just too delicious.

"How can I prove it to you?"

"You´re a tough one, aren´t ya?" Cid sighed in slight frustration but it was faked because he was pretty much excited. He gave Yazoo´s ass one last slap before he crouched down behind him, gripping his cheeks and pulling them apart to reveal what lay in between and the little entrance nestled there, wrinkled and rosy. "Who was it if it not you, eh?"

Yazoo's buttocks felt hot from the impact and he gasped as he felt the air caressing his hole, knowing Cid was inspecting it.

"Someone… but I don't want to get them in trouble so I can't… tell you…" His hole clenched and then opened, eagerly waiting for something to tease it, go inside it. "What are you going to do with me, sir?" The silver haired youth's cheeks were as warm and rosy as his ass right now with the anticipation.

"I´ll get the truth outta ya," Cid replied sternly, brushing with his thumb over the clenching muscle, softly teasing it. "Ya like being spanked, don´t ya? Excites ya..." This time he slapped Yazoo´s red ass with the palm of his hand, at the same time stroking over the little wrinkle again.

"This isn't right… Daddy doesn't want anyone else to spank me…" Yazoo looked like he might cry but really it was in pleasure that his expression contorted.

"I…" Over his time here, Yazoo had picked up on the fact that while incest was in real life considered disgusting and something he was judged for… in the bedroom on the opposite side of the gil, it wasn't like that at all. The idea of incest was quite a sexy one. The world was full of mixed signals.

However, he also knew that it was best to role play the fantasy out here so that those who dreamed of incest did not execute it on their own loved ones. His voice got really small and meek, barely audible, as he pretended it was something he was ashamed of. "I do… like it."

"Oh... really..." Cid had a hard time not cumming at the words and the look Yazoo shot him. Licking his lips, he hastily fumbled with his zipper and with a relieved groan, he pulled out his erect dick, letting it dangle between his legs. "Does Daddy do this to you as well?"

He dipped his head down, stretching Yazoo´s buttocks apart and let his tongue trail over the entrance, eyes closed, eagerly licking Yazoo´s fuckhole.

"Y-yes!" Yazoo's body bucked, pressing his needy entrance against that slick wet muscle.

"Please…" he begged desperately, wanting Cid to go inside but as a student who is too embarrassed to ask for more when they feel so naughty and forbidden. "Daddy does lick me… sometimes."

"You slut... you like that, don´t ya? Getting your ass fucked like that?" Cid took enough time to pant, sliding forward and grabbing Yazoo´s ass tighter, almost pulling the boy into his lap, before he let his tongue flicker over the delicious hole again, pressing against the muscle till it loosened and he could feel the tip sliding inside. Eagerly he pushed further, sweat running down his temples, saliva dripping from his lips as he started to tongue fuck the slutty school girl with the secret dick.

Yazoo whimpered, pressing his hips back harder to take more of that delicious feeling into his body.

"Y-yes…" his eyes were closed, his cheeks flushed as he turned his head again to watch what Cid did to him in the window. "Please, more… just like that, Mr. Highwind sir…" he whispered, his breath hitching in delight. His skirt had fallen backward, completely baring his ass and private parts to the cool air of the room.

Cid continued to slide his tongue in and out, swirling it around in the tight channel, pressing it against the flesh. Eventually he let go though, replacing his tongue with a finger he drew in till the last knuckle.

"Look at ya, needy lil bitch. Want something more? Something bigger, better?" He lifted his hips a bit, grabbing his cock and stroking it for Yazoo to see.

"Y-yess!" Yazoo cried as he saw that rosy flesh waved at him in the hazy reflection and turned to look over his shoulder so that he could have another look.

"Bigger… and better…" Then he added for good measure, "So much bigger than Daddy's," with wonder in his emerald eyes, his hips absently rocking on that obliging finger.

"Daddy put it in there too, eh?" Cid pushed another finger into the slick tunnel that vanished deeper inside Yazoo´s body, pushing and searching for the boy´s special gland.

"Ya want it bad but ya first gotta tell me who did it," the man demanded, pulling and stroking his cock harder, warm breath rushing out of his mouth accompanied by loud moans and groans. Gods, he was so massively turned on, he wanted to fuck the kid doggy style already!

"Mm... it was..."

Yazoo pressed back harder, his body needing that spot deep inside him touched, caressed... loved.

"It... was..."

Bracing his hands on the soft coverlet in front of him, the silver haired youth's body rocked, his rosy cock glistening with precum that occasionally brushed against the sheets, leaving a dewy trail across it.

"... me."

"Yeah, I knew it! Ya wanted to get my special attention, didn´t cha? My cock in ya ass, heh? Cos mine´s bigger than ya daddy´s!" Cid gave his cock a long stroke, milking some precum from the head. At the same time, he rapidly sped up his fingers inside Yazoo, twisting them.

"Y-yes!" the boy cried, electric jolts sending shockwaves through his body, making him stiffen as the pleasure started to become too great. "Put it inside me... please sir? Please?"

Cid was incredibly adept at rubbing Yazoo's insides that the youth had to signal him. He didn't want to cum too soon! He felt he deserved this, punishment, but the only possible punishment it served was that it was not administered by his beloved. Otherwise, it was mindblowing.

"Ya´ll get it all right," Cid grunted, not able to wait any longer himself. He withdrew his fingers and positioned himself, letting the length of his cock slide over the slick hole. Then he pulled a tube of lube out of his pocket to moisten his dick some more, rubbing it between Yazoo´s cheeks and drawing back until the head of his erection was against the entrance. Then he pushed inside, slowly, but harder once the tip was halfway inside.

"Fuck, you´re tight!" he moaned, grabbing Yazoo´waist, pulling the whore closer while he drove inside bit by bit until he was in to the hilt. His cock felt so fat and clenched inside Yazoo´s ass, it was pulsing against warm flesh so hard and fervent!

"Unh!" Yazoo wasn't in tip-top form as he used to be… this would take some getting used to again. He wasn't as loose and ready as he used to be either but he was nothing if not determined, helping the man by pushing his bottom back to take that hot flesh inside him. His head fell forward as he concentrated on taking the man in.

When he felt ready, he urged Cid to move, "Fuck me… sir… please."

"Yeah, take it all in, ya little cunt! I bet Daddy doesn´t fuck ya that well, does he?" Cid pulled out, loosening his tie because it was getting friggin warm in here and then, thrust inside again, letting himself be swallowed. Yazoo rocked a bit forward from the force but he made oh-so-delicious noises and sobs. Cid wanted to hear him talk some more in that sweet, lust driven voice.

"And now you gotta tell me that ya ain´t doing it ever again, ya hear me?"

"Unh! No! Want your… attention, sensei…" Yazoo whimpered again. His channel was starting to loosen up slowly and it started to feel better… soooo much better. "Yes! Fuck me please, Mr. Highwind, sir!"

"Say it!", Cid grunted, adjusting to a semi-fast, steady rhythm, his hips slapping against Yazoo´s ass, their harsh breathing and moaning filling the room. "Say... how sorry... you are and...that you´ll...never... do it... again!"

Yazoo's eyes closed against the growing pleasure, feeling the light tapping of Cid's balls striking his own.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" He sobbed, half as an act but equally in rapture. "Gomenasai… If you keep fucking me… then I won't ever do it again!" His cock bobbed heavily against his thigh on each thrust and he needed relief, needed to cum so badly.

"I´ll keep fucking your gay ass!" Cid promised, out of breath. He was kneeling with one leg, the other standing beside Yazoo to give him more balance and force to drive into the rocking body, and he was close, so very close! His dick must be all red from the rubbing and it was ready to explode and after a few more sharp, frantic thrusts it did. Cid was seeing stars behind his eyes that made him dizzy and then he was swept away by pleasure. His body kept fucking Yazoo like there was no tomorrow but his seed spilled inside the whore´s ass like a never-drying fountain, coating the inside and dripping out. The blond pulled out, stroking the rest of his cum onto Yazoo´s ass, his hole and on his legs until there was nothing more to spill. He gripped Yazoo´s ass nonetheless to keep himself steady in his ecstatic haze, unconsciously smearing his seed all over the young man´s skin.

"Turn ´round, show me how ya get off!" Cid finally ordered, sitting back heavily and basking in the afterglow of his orgasm.

A delighted gasp escaped Yazoo as he rolled over on his back, letting his sticky limbs rest on the comforter.

"Hai, sensei…" Taking his swollen cock in hand, the youth gazed lustily up into feral eyes that were the most striking blue he'd seen in a while, the color of the open sky. Looking at the rugged man through wide eyes, Yazoo asked carefully in a small voice,

"So you won't tell anyone… my secret?" He glanced down at the rosy cock in his grip before looking back at Cid, biting his lip.

"Depends if ya behav'in from now on," Cid drawled, enjoying the show very much. He had leaned back against the bed, fumbling for a cigarette, lighting it and inhaling deeply. "IF ya need a special lesson, jest lemme know. No need for pranks ta get my attention..."

"I'll behave for _you_, Sir. Just keep giving me what I need. That yummy cock of yours..." He began to stroke harder and licked his lips as he glanced at Cid's sated organ. Slipping his fingertips in between slim thighs, Yazoo mewled as he started to tease his hole in time with his moving hand.

"That´s a good lil school girl. Ya behave and I give ya cock whenever ya need it... Put ya fingers in." Cid took another drag from his cigarette, staring at Yazoo´s wet asshole that was dripping with his sperm, clenching desperately as if it was still yearning for the cock it had lost.

Yazoo watched the man watching him and he did as he was told, slipping his fingers inside, reveling in the slick sounds he heard. He needed something. He had been so spoiled by loving his partner that Yazoo needed something to push him over the edge. Gazing at the man with heavy-lidded eyes, the silver haired youth conjured an image of his beloved sitting there, crimson eyes fixed on him instead of blue… _Vince…_ With a soft cry, Yazoo came, his entrance clenching around pale digits, warm seed coating his belly in a feverish euphoria.

Cid stubbed out his cigarette in an ashtray, glancing at his watch. He´d been here 30 minutes longer than he should have already, so he kept the afterplay short.

"Here ya go. Had a good time, you haven´t seen the last o' me yet." It sounded like a promise as he threw a few notes onto the bed and tucked his cock back in. Then he tipped his head and left to change back into his suit and go for his waiting plane. He´d call Rufus later to make another appointment with the Fairy, it was well worth the money.

Yazoo peeled himself out of his school girl uniform and tossed it on the bed. After he'd called for a change of sheets, he stepped into the shower, washing away the strain of the day's events. He felt a bit restless in his room and wanted to socialize. His two bodyguards who had been waiting outside had dispersed to start patrolling the upper hallways once Yazoo's client had left. He decided to take the elevator down to the bar again to see if anything exciting was going on with Tifa or if anyone he knew was down there. He knew he shouldn't go alone but the elevator would take him there directly.

Business was bad after that story with the murders had leaked to the press so Nero and Weiss slouched in one of the darker corners without a client at all. Not that they were overly enthusiastic to get one, not really. Maybe it was their implicit rejection that made people stay away this evening because there were a few clients. Rosso had just taken one to her room a few minutes ago and the blond and the Wutaian brat seemed busy as well...

Weiss was incredibly bored pushing his empty glass around with one hand so that the half melted ice cubes in it clicked. His eyes restlessly scanned the room for some fun or at least entertainment but there were just old farts ogling them, playing with other working girls. Tifa was pretty much alone at the bar but Weiss didn´t dare to really attack her, what with that hulky boyfriend of hers. His gaze drifted over to Nero, who provided no entertainment either, just calmly sat back in his seat, nurturing his drink. He didn´t seem too perturbed by the lack of action, which made Weiss snort. Maybe _they_ should just go upstairs and fuck...

A glimpse of silver caught his attention though, and Weiss turned his head to witness the 'Fairy' (what kind of fucking stupid name was that anyways?) stroll down to the bar. Weiss´ brows first furrowed but then a tiny mean smile appeared on his lips. He poked Nero in the side with his elbow, motioning with his head towards the bar. A look was all they shared before they got up to have a little bit of fun.

Yazoo's brow lifted when two tall forms blocked his way to Tifa, who was busy at the bar with her back to them.

"May I help you?" he asked sardonically. His gun was on his hip, tucked into the waistband of his black pants, the bulge hidden within the confines of his robe which hung open carelessly to reveal his chest and belly. He was to look alluring but really, it could be argued that he looked like he just fell out of bed.

"Yes, you may help us indeed," Weiss replied friendly, smiling. "We must apologize for earlier. We didn´t know who you were and you know, with all the stuff going on, we´re a bit on edge. So as a peace offering, why don´t you come over and have a drink with us? You won´t miss anything, business´s being slow..."

The man made an inviting gesture towards their corner, while Nero just silently watched them, until Weiss ordered, "Get us some drinks," in a distinctly less sweet manner than he was talking to Yazoo. Nero eyed them for a second and then he trailed off to the bar to get the drinks.

"You know, I really do appreciate that but I am here to say 'hello' to Tifa while my sheets are being changed and then I am back to work. Thank you for the invite." Yazoo slipped quietly between the two of them, a small distant smile on his face and headed over to the bar.

"Well well, you sure seem busy," Weiss observed, eyes cold, but still he maintained his smile. "It would have been nice to get to know you a bit, since we´re working together, and I believe we could benefit from each other's experiences. Things have changed here..."

"Yes, they have." Yazoo mused. He knew he wasn't being very friendly but he also knew very well what Reno, Genesis and Cloud had advised him about these two. Still he would allow them a bit of time. He was bored anyway.

"So where do you come from?" He waved to Tifa and let himself be guided towards the corner where they'd been sitting. He wouldn't be staying long.

Weiss gave Nero, who had been watching them a barely visible nod, and the whore turned back towards Tifa to give his order. Then he sat down beside Yazoo, casually leaning back.

"We´re from Deepground." Weiss said it as if it was the most normal thing to mention when actually everyone knew that the area in the city known as 'Deepground' was where the murderers, the scum of society and the really dangerous people flocked together. "We got in some trouble but Mister Shinra was so gracious as to help us out and now we´re here, paying him back."

Picking up a half empty pack of cigarettes, Weiss lit one and threw the pack back onto the table, asking through the rising cloud of smoke "And what are you doing here? You seem to be pretty famous. Missed the business?"

Yazoo snorted, "Yeah. No actually, I am here at Rufus' request as a temporary addition to the Lotus staff. Have you heard about what has been happening lately?" Yazoo wasn't sure how much he should tell if they didn't know about the murders.

"Yeah, we ain´t deaf. It´s been all over the news and the staff and clients talk about nothing else," Weiss replied, watching as Nero came back with the drinks. He first placed one before Weiss, then his own and then in front of Yazoo with cool eyes. "But I guess you must know a lot more about it. What we heard are mostly wild rumors and guesses. But you´re the Fairy, you must know what´s really going on, right?"

Weiss leaned forward, looking Yazoo in the eye and then lifting his glass, toasting to the silver haired man. Nero reluctantly took his drink and toasted as well. He hated the silver haired kid´s guts already (and everyone down in Deepground who knew Nero would have declared Yazoo dead already. People that didn´t sit well with Nero the Sable never made it for long).

Yazoo watched them drink to him. "I don't… but I _will_ get to the bottom of it." He sipped his drink, tempted to down it in one swig and move on but they were trying to get along and he figured he was being a snob. "We hope that this will make the killings stop. Have you seen any suspicious clients lately, anyone wanting to take our girls outside to conduct their business?"

The two of them exchanged a quick look, and Weiss seemed disappointed when he said, "No we ain´t."

Nero quietly nurtured his drink, keeping out of the conversation. Weiss leaned back again, spreading his arms on the headrest. "So why does the killer want you back here? You must really have impressed him with your... performance..."

The tone of Weiss' voice drew Yazoo's attention and he caught the ripple of biceps underneath taut skin.

"Couldn't tell ya…" he replied honestly but he suspected that Weiss might be right and if it was who he thought it was… "They've taken the fantasy a little far… do you think there is any chance it might not be about that at all? If it were only the sex, then they could easily move on to Genesis or any of you. There are so many new beauties to choose from."

Yazoo return-toasted and downed the rest of his drink after all, feeling a bit more relaxed.

"Well, you´re a legend around here," Weiss pointed out, sizing the beautiful young man up and down with predatory eyes. "And quite pleasing to the eye... but nothing has changed so far. I wonder who´ll be next... What´s your husband thinking about all this by the way?" Weiss exhaled again, looking Yazoo in the eye.

Yazoo rested his cheek in his hand, feeling the effects of the alcohol finally but they seemed to crash over him like a tidal wave. "He doesn't approve but he is behind me-what _was_ this stuff? It's potent." He lifted his glass with a lazy smirk to inspect it, too happy and relaxed to be intimidated.

"Yeah, potent indeed. It´s Nero´s little invention. He´s good for something sometimes, you see." He gave a snorted laugh. Nero just sipped at his drink, looking as Weiss had actually given him a compliment. It wouldn´t take much longer now...

"So you really love your husband, eh? He seems very understanding..." Weiss drawled, finishing his cigarette and flicking it to the ground where it got crushed under his boot.

"He is the most understanding, considerate…" Yazoo stared now at Nero dreamily, imagining unwrapping that strange bondage getup the man was wearing to find Vincent sitting there with them. Wishful thinking… and then he realized who he was talking to. Everyone was so interested in Vincent. Why wouldn't they be? He was so wonderful but Yazoo didn't feel like divulging too much about him to people he did not like.

"Are you two together?" He lazily glanced from one to the other, thinking it would be awfully sweet if they were.

Nero opened his mouth to actually say something for the first time, wanting to confirm Yazoo´s question, but Weiss already snorted, "Hell no, what gives you that idea?"

Narrowing his eyes, Nero pretended to finish his drink.

"We met in Deepground. I saved his ass once and since then, he´s been following me around," Weiss elaborated in a dismissive, languid manner, watching Yazoo closely. "You look a bit pale, are you okay?"

"I..." Yazoo could see it, the dark one loved his brash companion but the spinning of the room distracted him. "I think..." Rising shakily, he looked at them seriously. "Thank you for the drink. I will return to my room now. I am not feeling so well." He walked purposefully or as best he could to the elevator, wanting to get out of there. It was foolish of him to drink something so strong, whatever it was, when he hadn't eaten today...

Weiss and Nero shared a look when Yazoo stood and got up simultaneously as the fairy staggered towards the elevator. Halfway there, he began stumbling, almost falling but Weiss and Nero were on either of his sides, catching him.

"There there, let us help you. You better go to your room and have a nice nap," Weiss advised, calling the elevator and getting Yazoo inside with Nero´s help. They rode up to the top floor and made their way to Yazoo´s room. The bodyguards looked slightly alarmed but Weiss grunted at them, "He´s all right, just had a bit too much to drink. Not used to the good stuff anymore. We´ll get him ready for bed, right Yazoo?"

"Hn? Oh... yes, my love." He reached over and absently unwrapped Nero a bit to nuzzle his pale neck. The skin there was soft and he kissed it gently before he felt himself set down on the bed. When he saw the faces of his rescuers though hazy emerald eyes though, he blushed and turned on his side.

"I'm... sorry... thank you for helping me up here."

Weiss had let go of Yazoo, letting Nero handle him while he closed the door. This had gone easier than he had thought; those bodyguards really weren´t good for anything.

"You´re welcome," he replied in a dangerously sweet tone, walking back to the bed and crouching down to be on eyelevel with Yazoo. Then he gave Nero a silent order with his eyes and suddenly the young man was behind the fairy, pinning his arms to his back so Yazoo couldn´t move them. Weiss grabbed Yazoo´s chin, not very gently and slapped him. "Do you hear me?"

"What are you doing?" Yazoo should have known this would happen. His first instincts had been correct. He should have gone ahead and been a snob. For a moment though, he had felt something like pity... these two had come from DeepGround and no one trusted them and no one loved them because of their roots. It was unfair... but Yazoo was realizing how unwise trying to go beyond the cover of the book had been as he stared up glassily into steely eyes looming above him.

"Shut the fuck up." There was nothing friendly or sweet about Weiss anymore; his eyes were as cold and dark as his hometown was: icy and pitch black like the backside of the moon.

"You listen now, bitch! I don´t give a damn who you are and what you´re doing here but as long as you stay here, you´ll bow to us, you hear me?" He squeezed Yazoo´s cheek in his hand, shaking the young man´s head a bit. Not enough to leave marks but enough to make it hurt and show Yazoo that they meant business.

"I hear you." Yazoo replied. He affirmed that he had heard it but he had no intention of bowing to them. Unfortunately though, he was in no position to bargain. He was restrained and his gun remained hidden at his hip. Even if he were able to pull it now, there were two of them and they could turn it on him. Best to not let them know he had it.

"Good. You will mind your own goddamn business and you do as we say. If I notice that you´ve been running off to Shinra to bitch about us again, that friggin slasher will be the least of your problems. Are we clear?" Weiss all but snarled now because he was royally pissed off, especially since Tseng had paid them a visit today, emphasizing that he´d tolerate no 'bullying' of other whores and Weiss knew whom he had to thank for that.

"Well you were being a bully," Yazoo insisted. He knew this was idiotic of him but it was a way for him to take the focus off of Cloud without demanding 'Don't pick on Cloud.' The silver haired youth figured if he said that, the two would make certain to _keep_ picking on Cloud simply because they were asked not to.

"You haven´t even seen me get started," Weiss scowled, holding Yazoo in his vice grip. He gave Nero another signal and the dark haired man grabbed Yazoo´s hand, forcing his wedding ring off his finger.

"It seems we need something to make sure that you´ll behave from now on." Coming closer, Weiss tilted Yazoo´s head and licked over the fairy´s cheek aggressively, taking the ring from Nero and holding it into Yazoo´s face.

"We´ll be keeping that for you. Tell anyone about this and you´ll never see this again. We´ll kill you, your family and your friends- everyone you know. Got that, bitch?"

Yazoo simply stared at them expressionlessly for a moment, his heart pounding in his chest. The ring Vincent had given him! _No!_

"Alright." he lay in a heap of defeat, unable to keep the look of pain from showing on his face. "Is that all?"

"Yeah. That´s all," Weiss replied flatly but his eyes shone with satisfaction and triumph. "For now."

He´d have loved to teach the brat a lesson and show him what they were capable of but if they took too long, the bodyguards´d get suspicious. They had made their point anyways so it was enough for now. Giving Nero another sign, they both stood, Weiss holding the ring for Yazoo to see one last time before he let it vanish inside his robe.

"Don´t forget about it." With this last warning, they excited the room, leaving the drugged Fairy to himself.

Yazoo felt vulnerable and alone without his ring. He didn't have Vincent and now, he had managed to lose the symbol of their love too! Curling up tighter on the bed, he sobbed once before his face became serene and he rolled over and tried to sleep off his inebriation so he would be fit enough to get it back.

TBC

* * *

Comment Replies –_ Chephren_/BMIK replying

Natzilla – _Hey Nat baby! *glomps!* You know, that is like the perfect word for Dajy! XDDDD It is not the first time I have heard him called that but he totally IS a spaz! XDDDDD Yesh, he was very secretive with sweet Zacky! The shit could really hit the fan if anyone found out! :O_Yeah, he´s a little bit of a spaz, but he´s so adorable XD Hm, why not Zack and Kadaj? They are kind of cute together, aren´t they? At any rate it was fun writing them XD We just gotta pray and hope that no one finds out :P

Soyna – _Yesh! I think Zack was a great choice for Dajy's first time! It was a shame it couldn't be Cloud but now, Dajy will go in with both eyes open I guess and if he likes the bottom after the first time, that is great progress! Thank you so much, love and congrats on being number 100! XDDDD _Kids are strange sometimes, aren´t they? *spanks Kadaj hard* Yes, Zack was relatively gentle, he thought he was dealing with a professional XD Yazoo is a bit of a drama queen sometimes, but guess living together with Gen for so long does have an effect on him XD

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Yayyyyy! Thank you so much, Angel! *huggles!*_Aw, thank you dear XD Yes, it was a bit unspsucted but I am glad you liked it anyways ^^

Divanora – _No worries, Divanora! XDDD We have plans for Dajy's antics alright! *huggles!* _Hm... (I´ll whisper this into your ear very lowly now: since Cheph and I are suckers for drama there might be a good chance that Zack will find out that Kadaj tricked him, eventually. But pssssssst!). And maybe you´ll be our 200th reviewer anyway? XD

Aubrieta – _Yesh, you are so right, Aubrieta! Sephy does know very much how to get to Yaz, how Yaz works... and actually, Yaz knows a lot about Seph too! It is how they will use this knowledge I guess that will make or break the healing they've done. Yesh! Zack is prolly the perfect first time ever! XD So attentive and patient! *gushes!* Yeah, I would say the Hewley-Gainsboroughs do have it coming a bit for leaving Dajy in the dark for so long about everything. Yeah, poor Sephy, can't seem to catch a break, poor guy! :(_ Me too! Was pretty nervous about the talk between Seph and Yaz, because after all that happened there was a lot of tension and emotions between they had to face it... It´s been a year of recovery for Seph, so I guess he might not have gotten rid of all his habits or his personality even. I think he´ll ever remain quite dominating, that´s just how he is. But of course there´s ways to be dominting without being overbearing too XD (And yesh they are so hawt together _). Hm, that´s true, apart from Vincent no one really told Kadaj anything... Well, Seph tried, but I guess one has to make that experience by their own. And he really was lucky to have had his first time with Zack! But as for Seph, I think it´s only right that he justifies his actions and has to explain them because there are conseuences to his actions and he has to see that. But I hope he did now^^

Gothicragdoll – _Yeah, I admit, Dajy is kind of a quirky kid... and sadly now (or maybe not...) he does know the difference of chemistry/no-chemistry for himself. Mostly, I think I just took advantage of the fact that Dajy is a rather dynamic chara and can do off-the-wall shit like that without batting an eye for our entertainment but also, I am afraid that incest prolly won't gross him out like it would for most people because he has unknowingly found it the norm his whole life with Yaz and Seph as his parents. So glad you like it, love! XDD _ I wonder too XD I think Kadaj is pretty confused and maybe to him it seemed like a good idea to take advantage of the situation and get it over with XD I wonder if he´ll regret it... Thank you for reviewing!

Lenko – _Yesh, sorry, had a weird moment I kinda indulged with that one all for the pleasure of reading the look on poor Sephy's face! XDDD I love Random!Daj! XDDD Thank you so much, Lenko babe! Good luck with school! XDD _Yeah, poor Zack doesn´t know about how unlucky he really is XD He might just be happily whistling right now because he got laid XDD But these secrets are seldomly unrevealed...*evil chuckle* Hrm, I suspect Kadaj was just curious, but he didn´t like kissing Seph anyways. Ah, and it does seem hypocritical of Sephiroth to tell Kadaj that the kiss was wrong, but maybe he has finally realised that incest is bad? We´ll see later^^ Thanks for taking the time and leaving us a review, it must be awful being so super busy you poor thing!

Aeriths-Rain – _Yesh, very true, poor Zacky! :( He will live in blissful ignorance over it for now tho! XD Kadaj had a good time too so no harm done for the moment and a little break from his family troubles. Thanks, Aeriths-Rain! XDD _Poor Zack indeed _ He´d never have agreed to have sex with Kadaj if he had known the truth, I assure you! But well, what happened happened and now they´ll have to deal with it :(

top1terra1girl – _Awwww, yesh, we will have to see what happens but no worries for them right now, they are both quite happy! XDDDD Yesh! I can't wait either! This has been so much fun to work on, thank you so much! XDDDD_ Haha, Zack is happy because he got laid and he doesn´t suspect anything ;) I want the culprit to be caught too, it is creepy to know that he/she is still out there wating to strike _

ashlunar – _Hey thanks, ashlunar! XDDD Wow, you called that Cloud/Daj early! Yesh, Dajy so IS an eager little kitten! XDDDD Very appropriate! Yesh, Sephy has made many great changes for the better and I am with you on that on finding him a great love! We shall see what happens! XD _True, and in the end Kadaj kind of did it for Cloud. I mean if I wanted to date a prostitute I´d have issues too XD I wonder about the threesome! Zack shan´t know Kadaj´s real age to agree and Cloud would have to agree as well... We´ll see ;) „Silver haired Adonis" - *gushes big time* You said that so well! 333

Psycho Steph – _Hey Steph! *huggles!* Yesh, Dajy stiffed himself quiiiiiiiiiiiiiite a lot, poor baby! XDDDDD But for now, he is happy, he thinks he made some good money and was all sneaky on top of it all! XDDDDD _ Well, Kadaj is always good for a surprise I guess XD And he´s totally more worth than 50 gil O_o If he´d been auctioned it might have been more like 5000 gil... I think too that it was good that all the secrets are out now and maybe their relationship can benefit from that!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello there! We bring new chapter already^^ This is because I will be on vacation for two weeks and so you don´t have to go without Golden Lotus for 3 weeks we hurried a bit this time and finished the new chapter earlier^^ A big thanks to Chephren, who has little time on her hands anyways, but put so much effort into betaing and doing it so super fast! *smooches***

**And now enjoy^^**

**BMIK: Rosso, Nero, Cloud, Weiss**

**Chephren: Yazoo, Genesis**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

He began to writhe as he felt hands on him, teasing him.

"Vince?" he murmured, already smiling and wanting to open his eyes and see what was going on. His beautiful beloved was watching him, his hands moving over Yazoo's bare chest, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"My love!" Yazoo exclaimed, "Do you forgive me then?"

Vincent was silent for a moment, just touching Yazoo´s smooth skin, when the silver haired man noticed another pair of hands starting to lightly stroke his sides from the other side.

"I do," Vincent finally said, moving his eyes over to another person that was sitting on the bed beside Yazoo, naked as well. "We had a long talk and we actually came to the conclusion that there is no use in fighting. We should... all just be together. Be happy. Don´t you think?"

Yazoo looked at the third occupant in bed with them and his eyes widened before he looked back at an ever-calm Vincent. The dark one couldn't be serious!

"Are you sure, Vincent? This isn't a joke, is it?" He knew if they were pulling his leg, he might just deserve it. The other man's touches were starting to affect him and he moaned in arousal.

"Does this feel like a joke to you," the other person said into his ear, voice deep and low and heavy with lust. His fingertips were tracing over Yazoo´s ribs, up to his chest and the hardening nipple, while his mouth brushed over Yazoo´s neck lightly. Vincent kept stroking Yazoo´s belly, drawing circles about the young man´s navel and abs, slowly following the curve of his hipbone but not getting lower than that.

"Do you have anything against it?"

Gasping at the feather-light touches, Yazoo tried to think on it for a moment. "Yes..." he murmured out of conscience and then he had to be honest with himself and them. "...No."

Reaching forward, he drew an arm around Vincent's neck and pulled him closer. To their guest, he reached back and did the same. With both of their faces so close to him, he slid to the side a bit to watch them.

Vincent realized that his beloved wanted some proof that things had truly changed, so he took the initiative. Reaching forward, he drew the man into a tender kiss, one hand leaving Yazoo's side to rest on a strong shoulder.

Their tongues intertwined, very visible for Yazoo to see, as they devoured each other slowly, appearing like they greatly enjoyed their kiss. Their lips were glistening with saliva and soft moans escaped their throats until eventually, the other one sucked Vincent´s tongue into his mouth completely and then slowly let go, looking down at Yazoo and smirking, "Was that convincing enough... kitten?"

Yazoo could almost feel his kitty ears growing back.

"Hn..." he smiled at them both but inside, he was screaming. What was wrong with him? Is this what he really wanted? That had been the hottest thing he'd seen in a long time!

"Now, tell me you like each other." He wanted to make sure it wasn't an act of some sort, plus this admission from both of them probably wasn't one he would ever hear in life. He needed to hear it, have something wonderful to hold on to for as long as he could remember it because he could not control others' actions.

"Oh, we like each other a lot," Vincent agreed readily, pushing a stray silver strand out of Sephiroth´s face, who nodded.

"Apparently," the elder brother emphasized, pointing at their rock hard, pulsing cocks that nudged Yazoo in the sides. "We are a lot more alike then we thought, we share similar interests... One of them obviously being you, kitten."

They smiled down at him and then descended, both of them pressing their lips to one corner of Yazoo´s mouth and their tongues begging to be let in.

Yazoo moaned, eagerly opening to them, letting their tongues slide together inside him. He remained still, his own tongue gingerly flicking another, massaging it. He had never kissed more than one person at a time before and it needed precision but he felt his cheeks flush when he felt his own organ nudging Vincent's hip. Reaching his arms around them, Yazoo held them both, able to feel them. Gods, this was a vivid dream!

Vincent yielded his claim on Yazoo's mouth to gently cup his little love's cheek, then leaning in to nuzzle and lap at the skin of the boy's neck. His fingertips found a rosy nipple, gently twisting it. His other hand caressed lightly over long silver hair, following it down a broad muscular back to brush over one of Sephiroth's buttocks.

They lay down beside Yazoo, sandwiching the young man between their taut, warm bodies. Sephiroth lay behind Yazoo, pressing his groin against his brother´s ass, while Vincent had cock-to-cock contact with his husband. Slowly they started to move, rubbing against him with sensual, rocking movements. Eventually Sephiroth abandoned Yazoo´s mouth, starting to nip at his neck and earlobe again, tracing the shell with his slick tongue and dipping it in.

"Is that what you want? The both of us?"

"I didn't know what I wanted... before," Yazoo did his best to form words against such delectable distraction. "I... just wanted you both to... get along but this-unh! This... is more than I had ever hoped for. Am I wrong to want this?" His body was being assaulted at both ends and his cock was leaking over Vincent's secret skin.

"Oh gods!" His world spun, much like earlier but this was heady and wonderful. So wonderful.

"It´s all right. Thanks to you, we can be happy now, together," Vincent said softly, placing kisses on Yazoo´s skin and throat, down to his collarbone. Their hands had started to move again, stroking every inch of Yazoo´s skin with featherlike touches, making goosebumps rise, teasing hard nipples and stretching muscles. They fit perfectly against each other, as if their bodies had been made only for this. Sephiroth´s cock slipped between Yazoo´s cheeks and the man groaned into his little brother´s ear, pressing against Yazoo´s cleft a bit harder and getting some friction on his craving dick.

"This is perfect, isn´t it?" His fingers wandered down to touch Vincent´s and Yazoo´s cocks that rubbed against each other, wet and fat.

Yazoo reached forward to claim Vincent's lips, enjoying the low purr that came from his beloved's throat and at the same time, his hand reached back to help by stroking Sephiroth's cock firmly for the moment. This had all been thanks to him? Thanks to his indecisiveness and unwillingness to let go? There was a murderer on the loose and THIS was what he was thinking about? On the other hand, he found he couldn't think on it too much at all. Both of his lovers seemed happy with each other and him and Yazoo gave himself over to the pleasure.

"Perfect," he agreed, squeezing Sephiroth's flesh in his fist, propelling his hips forward into Vincent's, feeling his big brother's hand holding them both, supporting them.

"I´m glad to hear that," Vincent moaned, bucking into the tight grip at their cocks. His eyes were heavy with lust and pleasure, his chest heaving. Still he managed to reach behind himself and summon a little tube, marked as 'chocolate cake flavored'. He flicked the lid open and poured a generous amount over their hands, their dicks and Yazoo´s ass. Sephiroth smeared it over their warm erections before he let go to move his fingers up to Yazoo´s mouth.

"Have a taste, kitten... Suck my fingers."

Carefully, Yazoo let his tongue glide over his brother's fingertips and his eyes shot open with a loud moan. "Ohhh, you spoil me!" Reaching down, Yazoo opened his legs as wide as he could, feeling Vincent gently stroke along his inner thigh, helping support his leg and he pressed the head of his beloved's erection to his tight hole, rubbing the slick head against it, electricity shooting up his spine.

"Come inside... please?" He wanted them both to have a chance but first thing's first.

Vincent gave a helpless moan himself, desperate to feel his husband´s warm clenching around his needy boner. He looked at Seph for help, the other man catching Vincent´s mouth in another tongue-heavy kiss. Then Sephiroth lifted Yazoo´s leg a bit higher, moving his saliva wet fingers down to Yazoo´s tiny hole.

"Someone´s quite impatient, hm?" he teased, smearing some more of the lube over Yazoo´s sensitive perineum. "But for what we have planned, you need to be prepared, my dear..." It sounded like a promise when he let his pinky finger trace the little ring before pressing inside easily, letting it vanish to the first knuckle and then the second. Pushing a bit, he pulled out, just to drive in again right away, repeating that motion a few times until he added his ring finger.

"Come here, help me", he huskily said to Vincent, and the raven haired man readily reached down to add a finger of his own. They finger fucked Yazoo together with deep moans and gasps, ready to fuck but not wanting to hurt their precious.

"Unhh! Ohhhhh!" Yazoo began to rock on their slick digits, enjoying the alternating thrusts of two sets of fingers. Someone, the boy couldn't be sure who, had found his little pleasure bud and Yazoo's body bucked wildly back into his brother's chest.

"S... sorry!" he apologized, a bit too loudly, unable to control himself. This was so so good! Hearing the two men's low voices in his ears, Yazoo had gone absolutely brain-dead. Reaching out with his tongue, the youth licked over his sexy husband's lips, his arm reaching up and behind him to hold his beloved brother, impaling himself desperately on those moving fingers.

"Vince... Brother..."

"Yes, say our names," Vincent encouraged, pushing inside deeper, battling with Sephiroth´s fingers inside to hit and press and heat up that bunch of nerves, that gland hidden behind a thin wall of tissue to make Yazoo go mad with pleasure.

"It´s all right," Sephiroth assured, his voice raspy. "Scream all you want, let us know how much you enjoy this..." He looked at Vincent, asking, "Ready?"

The man just licked his lips and gave a nod, and they withdrew their fingers. Sephiroth captured Yazoo´s earlobe between his teeth again, suckling on it before he whispered, "I´m going to put Vincent´s cock into your sweet little butt now..."

Then he grabbed the man´s arousal and gently pushed it inside.

Yazoo complied, needing to say their names as much as they needed to hear them. "Oh yes! Vincent! Brother!" His clenching hole gave way eagerly to allow his beloved in. Once the head was clear, it slid in quite easily.

"I missed that... I'm so-unh!" A whimper came out of him when he felt Vincent' head nudge his prostate on its way in. He'd been so impressed by the way Sephiroth had used Vincent's first name. As the the dark aristocrat drew his husband closer, he kissed Yazoo tenderly before smiling back at Sephiroth.

"Now, are you ready?" Vincent then reached over to give Sephiroth's stiff cock a couple of slow, loving strokes.

"Yessss, I´m ready!" Sephiroth hissed, bucking into the touch and letting Vincent thrust into Yazoo a few more times to loosen him. Vincent´s fingers were squeezing him so so delightfully, the raven haired man´s knuckles softly rubbing against Sephiroth´s balls. The silver haired man actually held his breath when the sensitive skin of his head met with the stuffed hole and was nudged against it. They were one slick, panting moving mess now. Gritting his teeth, Sephiroth let his hips snap forward as he made his way inside his brother´s ass and then stopped, to give Yazoo time to adjust.

"You all right?" he breathed, stroking Yazoo´s cheek.

The youth turned his head to the side, capturing Sephiroth's lips for the first time in ages to tell him it was alright but then he looked back at his beloved Vincent apprehensively, wanting to see if he had pushed the limits. Vincent smiled warmly at him and Yazoo could feel his heartbeat in his ears as pale lips came forward to kiss him and then, his brother too.

"Do not worry," Vincent assured and Yazoo sighed in relief, relaxing just a bit more, feeling Sephiroth sinking deeper inside his body.

"This is..." Yazoo tipped his head to nuzzle his brother's jawbone and when they started to move again, he gasped in delight.

"Yes?" Sephiroth asked, amused, before he pressed inside deeper, briefly closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. Gods, this was so good! "What is this?" he asked again, wanting to hear it, while he and Vincent slowly moved their pelvises to get their cocks in to the hilt. It was so tight in there! So slick and warm and heavenly, their cocks rubbing against each other and against the tight walls of Yazoo´s body...

"...What?" Yazoo's eyes were hazy and unfocused as he dreamily watched Vincent in front of him, the pleasured look on his face, the fire in his eyes. He wished he could see them both! He reveled in the feel of his ass being plundered by his beloveds.

"This is so..." There were almost no words to describe it and he shot for one but didn't even know if it was adequate. "...heavenly! Ohhhh!" He sobbed as the persistent rhythmic rubbing had caused that delicious rapture to build inside him.

"Oh... dammit..." He was going to cum but he didn't want to without his lovers. Whatever happened to his control? When it came to being with those he loved, he had none.

"Awww, now we made the kitten cry..." Sephiroth affectionately stroked away a tear that had built in the corner of Yazoo´s eye and Vincent was there to kiss him tenderly. It cost them all their self control to not ruthlessly pound into the young man to get some much needed relief. Sephiroth felt like every muscle in his body was stretched to the point of snapping. His nerves were singing a cacophony of pleasure and the blood was rushing in his ears, mixing with their moans and groans so clearly that he thought he was going deaf.

"I´m ready", he panted, thrusting inside once more, pushing Yazoo into Vincent´s lap while the raven haired man pulled out almost all the way and rammed inside when Seph withdrew. The friction on their cocks was crazy and it was a wonder they hadn´t cum yet!

"...happy... tears... Unh!" Yazoo didn't even reply until after the wonderful pistoning into his ass had started, too stunned to speak. "Oh gods, oh gods! My loves! Take... me..."

He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer and more and more precum dribbled out the end of his swollen member. "I... Babies, I'm going to-" He was cut off by his own scream as he felt his own hot semen flow between his body and Vincent's as the man plunged inside him again. There was no time to recover from that pleasure shock because Sephiroth thrust directly after. Yazoo slid wetly up and down his sweet husband's body, reveling in the feel of those firm muscles against him, feeling his big brother's sweat-slick body moving against his back.

They hung onto each other for dear life when orgasm hit them. Vincent was out of breath but his body kept moving frantically, teasing Seph´s cock, forcing it back inside and out until the silver haired man couldn´t bear it anymore and came with a cry himself. Their semen mingled, splashing out of Yazoo´s hole because it was too much, coating their thighs and balls. It was as if their bodies were electrified, perfectly in sync now and they melted, becoming one mass of ecstasy and happiness.

When they carefully pulled out, setting Yazoo down between them, the silver haired youth sighed tiredly, beyond happy. This was the perfect dream. Excitedly, he crawled backwards down their bodies to lap away the intermingled juices of his two lovers. The way they tasted together was simply perfect and Yazoo eagerly lapped it up in true kitten fashion, getting a bit on the tip of his nose in his fervor.

"Yummy," he cooed, looking up at the two of them with such adoration in his eyes.

Sephiroth spread his legs a bit to grant Yazoo better access and shrugged at the amused look Vincent threw him. The dark haired aristocrat gently wiped away the little white spot on Yazoo´´s nose with his finger, having a taste himself as he sucked it in his mouth.

"Hmm, delicious indeed." Sephiroth lifted a brow, wanting a taste himself and licked over Yazoo´s wet lips, nodding thoughtfully. Then he fell back onto the mattress, propping his head on a hand. "You happy, kitten?"

For the first time Yazoo could remember, he saw his big brother's nether regions, ALL of them, not just his balls. Darting out his tongue to lap at an exposed entrance, Yazoo hummed, "Hn, very!"

His fingertips touching and feeling his brother while he went back to his task of licking up their seed, focusing on Vincent now.

"Are you happy, Brother?", he asked after a moment.

Sephiroth gave another moan, closing his eyes and obviously enjoying the treatment on his oversensitive genitals. "Yes, I am. Truly and utterly for maybe the first time." He looked over at Vincent, tilting his head in question and receiving a nod.

"We should have done this much earlier," Vincent quietly assessed, drawing his arms around Yazoo and pulling him up so they could lay down together and cuddle...

Yazoo opened his eyes, coming out of sleep to find a big smile on his face. That had been so wonderful. He silently thanked the Goddess or his own subconscious or whatever it was that had felt moved to bring him this glorious dream! The only regret he had was that it had not been real. Feeling the after-effects of the alcohol in his system, Yazoo sat up with some effort, instantly noticing his naked ring finger. A low growl escaped his throat and he immediately threw on his robe and headed back to Weiss' room.

Opening the door quietly, he noticed the other silver haired man still in slumber. So they slept in late... However, he didn't see Nero anywhere. Maybe the dark one stayed in one of the other rooms nearby. Quietly, Yazoo reached into the pockets of the discarded clothing on the floor Weiss had been wearing last night. Nothing... Yazoo's brow furrowed and he had another look around the room. It was full of bondage equipment to the silver haired youth's lack of surprise and the colors of the room were blue.

Weiss was draped all over the bed, sheets tangled around his legs and arms. Apparently he preferred to sleep naked and he must have had a nice dream because even though his face showed no expression, his impressive cock was poking into the mattress with all its might. Just when Yazoo was searching his clothes, the man stirred, grunting and thrusting his hips demandingly into the bed.

"Suck it, fucking cunt, or I´m gonna gauge your bloody eyeball out, " he growled in his sleep, a sadistic smirk gracing his lips.

In a flash, Yazoo crept out in to the hall again, giving an impish smirk to one of the bodyguards he didn't know, who in turn said nothing. Yazoo hadn't caused any ruckus and it was he they were helping to protect. The boy would find his ring, dammit, and he would tell his family to keep away from here if he had to. He politely asked one of the silent sentinels to escort him down to breakfast.

The dining hall was occupied already, Cloud sitting at a table, trapped by Nero and Rosso to either of his sides. He did look far from happy but he tried to maintain the facade, afraid of what they´d do to him if he caused a ruckus. He was scared shitless of them; Nero, who was always so quiet but looked like the darkness would suck him in at any moment... and Rosso, who appeared so dangerously charming but the glint in her eyes was sadistic and relentless...

"Now little Cloud, you don´t want your pudding, do you?" she just drawled with a sweet smile, stroking over his head with her disgusting hands as if he was a three year old and taking his pudding before he could even process her question properly. Nero was just staring at Cloud in that unnerving manner of his and Cloud wished he´d have just stayed in his room. Yuffie was clever enough to do it but she was also sneaky enough to avoid them...

Yazoo looked over at Cloud, concerned. He didn't really trust that all was peaceful and normal but he wasn't sure how to find out. After he had said 'good morning' to Loz and retrieved a tray with some food, the youth strolled over to their table to check on what was happening there.

"Good Morning," he lilted and set down his tray, not even asking if he could join them. There was one empty chair and Yazoo wanted them to keep their distance.

"Good morrrning, what a pleasant surrrpriise to have you come to us," Rosso purred with her heavy accent, sizing Yazoo up and down with a calculated look. Unfazed, she started to take a spoonful of her stolen pudding.

"How was your sleep?" she asked, looking genuinely interested, even though Cloud knew she wasn´t. It always started like that; she was always polite but threatening underneath.

Yazoo wasn't sure if she'd known about last night's events or not but he ignored Nero's echoing glance, well from what he could tell, the man seemed to want to know too, and simply said. "It was glorious actually. Did you have a good evening?"

He saw the slight hint of disappointment on Cloud's face but he couldn't figure out what they had done to him. He only hoped it wasn't because of his own presence.

"Why yes, thank you forrr asking," Rosso smiled, showing her sharp, pearly teeth. "I had a verrry... interrresting client." She looked down at her nails, cleaning one of them underneath and sighed, "But the blood, you know it´s so harrrd to get washed."

"Oh, that's interesting. I have never done bloodplay before. Is it your specialty?" Yazoo tried not to falter or seem too shocked. It would not do to show them he was unnerved by it. He wanted to keep the conversation going and away from Cloud for as long as possible. If he asked the boy how he was doing, he didn't want to seem too soft on him and earn Cloud's disdain. It was a delicate matter and the boy was growing, he realized, just as Kadaj was.

"It is," Rosso affirmed, lowering her lashes in an almost shy gesture, before she looked back at him, asking with interest "What´s yourrrs?"

"Um," Yazoo thought on it for a moment. "That's a good question actually, Rosso. The thing that I seem to get requested for most is for Shota and cross-dressing. At least, if I had to name it, I would guess that was it."

He knew this was the sort of thing Cloud got chosen for as well. "So what about you, Nero... Bondage?"

Nero didn´t deign to answer, just cut his bloody steak, opening it like a ripe fruit and demonstratively sinking his teeth into the red meat, the lower part of his mask moved slightly aside. Cloud shifted a bit in his seat. He found Nero so very intimidating- and not in a good way, because he never knew what to think of the man. Clearing his throat, he tried to divert the tension by asking Yazoo, "How was your first client after all that time? Adjusting well?"

Yazoo looked at Cloud with a smile. "Mm, fairly well. Thank you, Cloud. I had to learn to detach myself again and I am a bit out of practice but I will get used to it as I did before."

He winked at Cloud knowingly. He had meant the exact things he and Cloud used to talk about together but he would not disclose these things to the other ears at the table. He wanted to ask the blond too if it had become any easier for him but he didn't want to expose any of Cloud's private business to the others either. "How was your visit yesterday?"

"Good, nothing suspicious going on. I keep my eyes open, you know... for the killer," Cloud said, looking uncomfortable and as if he felt out of place.

"Awww, isn´t he adorrrrable?" Rosso gushed, stroking Cloud over the head again, seeking some affirmation from Nero, who just gave a silent snort, taxing Yazoo from out of the corner of his eye.

"Such a little cute boy!" Rosso kept on before she turned to Yazoo again, making a dismissive gesture towards Nero. "Don´t mind him, he´s always like that, mister grrrrumpy pants. Weiss must have thrrrown him out of the bedrrrroom again."

Yazoo smiled at Cloud again. He and Rosso agreed on that point at least. Cloud _was_ very adorable.

"Oh, did you have a fight?" Nero, though menacing, was looking slightly tired and even a bit hen-pecked. Perhaps Rosso was right. The silver haired youth decided to play nosy and see what he could find out.

After he had successfully avoided choking on his steak, Nero brushed over his mouth with a napkin, shooting Rosso a look that could have frozen hell all over.

"That is none of your goddamn business."

Cloud bit his lips, hoping they´d just leave him alone because he didn´t want to be witness to a blood bath. Rosso just laughed a shrill laugh, highly amused it seemed.

"See? I told you. He needs to get laid. Maybe come to my rrrroom later?" She fluttered her lashes at him but he ignored her, his eyes telling everyone in the room that he´d rather eat a bucket of blistering needles.

Rosso remained unimpressed however, prodding her chin on her hand, and asking into the round, "Wherrrre´s Weiss anyway? Orrrr the rrrest of the grrroup for that matterrr?"

"I believe Genesis had a client last night so he might still be asleep." Yazoo hoped so at least and he was about to blurt out that Weiss was still in his room but he wasn't supposed to know all that. "I haven't seen Yuffie since yesterday."

"Hm," Rosso gave a careless shrug and turned back to her pudding, not that interested in the conversation anymore. Cloud was quietly eating the rest of his breakfast as well, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible, and so they sat in silence.

"No, no Sephiroth, trust me. I didn't realize you were in there when I entered." _And believe you me, I find your... endowments very impressive_. Genesis hugged the phone to his ear, remembering the last moments of being with his love when he rounded the corner and plowed right into Weiss. His pleasured expression changed and his skin, which felt like it was alive with arousal recoiled in horror when he saw who it was who'd dared muss his person.

"Angel, I'm sorry, I'll need to call you back," he said as he hung up the phone. "Just _what_ do you think you are doing?"

Weiss couldn´t look less enthused to meet with the bitch of all bitches, crossing his arms over his chest and lifting a sour brow.

"I´m on my way to a well deserved breakfast, if your highness doesn´t mind. And what have you been doing? Trying to find some old fart that´s desperate enough to marry you?"

Genesis flared at him, "How DARE you, swine! THIS is no old fart!"

Before Weiss could counter, the redhead had thrust his phone into the silver haired man's face. The screen showed a majestic creature, Sephiroth, at one of his old aristocratic functions, looking grand and high-class, full of all the old self-assurance because it was the last photo taken of him that Genesis could find... and under the aloof arrogance that the redhead adored so was most likely a bit of the crazy but also Genesis had to admit, had turned him on to no end back then.

Startled, Weiss made a step back. Seemed like he´d hit a soft spot... Usually Genesis, though dramatic, was more composed, but judging from the stupid lovey-dovey face he´d made when he rounded the corner, he´d been talking to someone important. To not upset the whore even more, because the thing Weiss least felt like dealing with this morning was an overdramatic top whore, the man had a look at the picture, eyes widening a bit.

That surely was a catch. Weiss could practically feel all the dominance and aristocratic blood ooze out of the picture.. and still, there was something about the man that reminded Weiss of DeepGround.

"Nice. Who is this? A client?" he asked, sounding none too interested.

The words were out of his mouth before Genesis could stop himself. "This is Sephiroth Gainsborough. He is my lover and Yazoo and Loz' older brother."

He felt very smug when he saw the respect wash over Weiss' face. Yeah, Genesis owned this joint.

"Interesting," Weiss remarked, schooling his expression into a blank mask. This Sephiroth guy looked like trouble. Good thing he had some leverage on the bitch. "And what´s such a guy doing with a whore like you?"

"We met here. He used to come down and visit and the night of Rufus' Geisha Extravaganza last year, we got closer." Genesis didn't get into the unpleasant details and he left the air of mystery where it was. He didn't expect a rough character like this to understand but perhaps, with polish and some time here, Weiss could become a respectable whore and find his own crazy aristocrat hunk.

He tipped his head toward the direction of the cafeteria, letting Weiss know that he was also on his way there so they could move in the same direction but they would be under _no circumstances _walking together.

Now this was even more curious... If that family was so noble and rich, what was the bitch doing in such a place to begin with?

"And how come I haven´t seen him here yet?" Weiss asked casually, starting to walk next to Genesis.

"Sephiroth prefers privacy and so I travel out there quite often to see him. Not that it is any of your concern." Holding out his hand, Genesis stopped Weiss and walked ahead, pausing for the other whore to get the door for him to the cafeteria.

Weiss just lifted a brow but one of the bodyguards had already opened the door. They seemed to be everywhere these days and when Weiss entered, he wasn´t surprised anymore as to why. The bitch was there and he was constantly flanked by them. Nero and Rosso were there too and the blond brat... Since Weiss'd had enough of Genesis, he demonstratively sat down at an empty table, far far away from them, expecting his minion and the woman to come over to him... and they did.

Nero stood instantly, walking over with his tray, while Rosso took her time saying something certainly trivial before she came over too.

Genesis smiled widely as he sat down, amused that he had apparently repelled the other redhead away. "Good morning," he chimed melodiously.

"Good morning, Gen," Yazoo repeated, impressed by Genesis' new top-whore skills. "_You're_ in a good mood this morning."

"Yes," the redhead affirmed. "Nothing like showing that blowhard what for, am I right?" He looked at both sets of wondrous gazes and answered his own question.

"Yes, of course I am," and he chuckled as he rose again to grab some food.

Cloud let out an inaudible sigh of relief when the two whores left and ate his breakfast with a little more enthusiasm – or at least what was left of it. It felt quite good to sit with people he knew wouldn´t harm him, even though Genesis had left already. He could see the other group as well, Nero getting up to get Weiss his breakfast. Cloud didn´t get it. Weiss was dangerous and intimidating for sure but the blond suspected that Nero could snap his neck in half if he really tried to. Why would he cower to everything Weiss said like that? Then again, it wasn´t really his problem and the less he had to do with them, the better...

Genesis came back with a less than pleased look on his face.

"Pudding? Really, I was hoping for papaya today. Anyone want this?" He held it up, eying it as if it were poison. Yazoo smirked and shook his head. Pudding certainly wasn't cake.

"I wouldn´t mind..." Cloud piped up, throwing a shy look at the pudding. The new whores had stolen from his meals for a while now and he was a bit underweight, eating whatever he could get... and besides he loved pudding...

"Here ya go, twerp," Genesis placed it in front of the boy but with an amused look on his face. He didn't really mind the kid. The redhead was no one's caretaker but these cretins were getting out of hand.

Yazoo admired the way Genesis handled the others so easily. Either they had respect for the top whore or Gen was just too much of a drama queen for their tolerance levels.

"Cloud, how is Yuffie these days? I haven't seen her at all lately."

"She´s good, I guess... I haven´t seen her that often either, I think she has a boyfriend from outside..." Cloud murmured whilst devouring his pudding. Yuffie was always pretty busy and Cloud had to deal with his own problems these days, though he missed their time together. They were growing up though and things just changed.

Genesis gingerly chewed his food, only half-listening. He had never really meshed with the little she-devil, not since the time when Yuffie had surprised him once from behind one of the plants in his room. He also had found her waiting for him naked in his closet after a shower. Poor little thing. He'd had to send her on her way, reclaim the earring she'd swiped from him and told her to never entertain such fantasies again. She was so eager but that was a few months ago and really, once he had met the Silver Angel, no one else, no matter how childishly adorable, stood a chance. Besides, Genesis was no cradle-robber, he needed an adult and not only that, he needed cock.

After a while, when the conversation waned, Yazoo stood up.

"I will see you later. I might take a walk, clear my head..." He really needed to work out a way to get his ring back. He could use this time to formulate a plan but he would need solitude for a bit. Genesis raised his hand and gave him a parting smirk.

"Later," Cloud replied, finishing his pudding and then excusing himself as well to retreat to his room. He wanted to get out of the other three´s eyesight as soon as possible, even though they didn´t pay him any more attention and seemed to get caught up in their conversation - meaning Weiss was talking and the other two listened; Rosso with a bored and Nero with a faintly awed expression.

TBC

* * *

Comment Replies –

BMIK/_Chephren_ replying

Psycho Steph – Yeah, it´s sad isn´t it? They really are like kindergarten bullies -.- I wouldn´t feel save anymore either... _Yesh, I am with you on that! I wouldn't stand up the way Yaz does if it were me... I would simply try to ignore him and I honestly don't know how well that would go over with Weiss or Nero... Yeah, thanks to his lovely dream, I think Yaz feels a bit better for the moment but he is really upset about that ring!_

Soyna – The bodyguards aren´t helpful at all, are they XD Maybe Yaz needs a personal bodyguard... And yes, Cid is a super perv! _Yesh, those punks! :( Bastids! Weiss has some balls, that's for sure! Yesh, Ciddy! XD That was a really great fantasy! XD There was also the option of reversing their roles but having Yaz in a tight skirt. =p~ What do you think? Schoolgirl!Cid? Would it have been as sexy then? ;D Yesh, those bodyguards need to stop believing what the boys tell them as far as everything being alright... total recipe for disaster. XD_

Natzilla – That´s been entirely Cheph´s idea XD Don´t blame me! And I bet yaz has tiny cute feet :P Glad you liked the smex, you perv XD Yeah, I suspect that there´ll be a lot more trouble, as if being stalked by a mad mass murderer isn´t enough already... poor Yaz :( _Hey Nat-Nat! XD Yeah, that saddle shoes idea was mine, I admit it. XDD But they do make them for adults and I thought they would be adorable on Yazzy! XD Mostly they were worn by adults in the 1950's with those poodle skirts but meh, my mom made me wear them when I was a kid. So you think Yazzy has big man feet? Sexy! =p Hopefully they are not bigger than my feet, size 10 women's. XD Thank you, baby! *kasupersnuggles!*_

Shadow Haloed Angel – Hehe, Cid is a naughty boy indeed! I bet Barret and Cid exchange the newest tips on hot ass XD They have a network... _Ohhh yesh! The sweetest asses in Midgar alright! Good call! XDDD I can so see that being Rufus' GL slogan! LOL! XDDDD Yesh, will you knock their blocks off and get Yazzy's ring back for him? Save his ass from Vin finding out? I know he would love you forever! XD_

Trigger happy Chaingunner – Yeah, that was quite cheap, wasn´t it? I´d totally do Kadaj for 50 Gil XD I like all of your ideas on how to deal with Nero and Weiss XDD _Yesh! They have to be stopped! You should so go after them because Yaz is not so good so far on his own, I'm afraid... thank heavens there are bodyguard around or he might be SOL! Thanks, Trigger! XDD_

Aeriths-Rain – Aren´t they? :( Maybe they didn´t get enough hugs when they were little... Vincent would totally get Yazoo a new one! I think he´d beat those two into bloody pulps XDDD _I know that Yazzy would love your cuddles! XDD Yesh! We had Ciddy in our plans for last ficcy too but the story got too involved but it all worked out well. XD Yesh, Vince sure as hell wouldn't put up with this crap but Yaz feels responsible and wants to get it back without bothering Vince, especially since they are on a time-out right now. *huggles!*_

aubrieta – I think so too, they definitely had a good time together^^ I think that maybe it is some sort of safety mechanism for Yaz as well, this going back to work so easily. If he was to think about his situation too much he might go crazy... Hm.. who´d you rather want to step in? _Yesh, I enjoyed this scene with the two of them! XD They are both such pervs! XDD Yeah, Yaz is getting back in alright but I don't think his head is where it used to be... it feels much cheaper now, the smex. He is still an eager little minxy tho. ;D Yeah, you are right, smex is just smex to him unless he loves the person. Wooooooot! Me too! XDDDD_

**Did you like it? Or not? Want to read more? Please tell us!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey you sexy people! New chapter! Sorry it took so long, I was on vacation and then there was a lot of stress :( But here´s moar Golden Lotus for you, we hope you enjoy!**

**BMIK: Reeve Tuesti, Tseng (phone,) Rufus, Zack Fair, Rosso, Nero**

**Chephren: Yazoo, Tseng (office,) Scarlet, Weiss**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

Reeve Tuesti knocked against the door with a sad face, entering when he heard a distracted "Come in." His shoulders were slumped and his brows twitched upwards in a display of dismay, as he saw the beautiful man whom the reverend had thought had finally escaped the cold, merciless grasp of prostitution. To see him here again...

"Hello, I am Reverend Reeve. You may remember me..." He wrung his hands before he blurted out, "I am so greatly pained to see you back here again. If there is anything I can do for you... Maybe you want to read the Goddess' word with me?" He just wasn´t one to give up.

Yazoo's eyes narrowed when he noticed who was speaking to him.

"No," he said simply and put his own book down to rise, approaching the good reverend. Seizing the holy book, meeting with slight resistance, the silver haired youth's lips quirked upwards in a not unfriendly smile.

"Please," he lilted sweetly, taking it and gently, with the utmost respect, setting it down on his bed. Pale fingertips rose to nimbly remove the clergyman's collar about Reeve's neck.

"Uhm, wa-wait! I didn´t come here for this, I-I just want t-to talk to you!" Reeve helplessly rejected, but the boy´s finger brushing over his untouched skin, his throat was like little sparks of fireworks shooting through his nerves. The priest couldn´t help the moan that escaped him, even though he weakly tried to push the boy´s hands away.

"We should ta-talk about why you have come back here, that su-surely must be wearing on yo-you and the Go-goddess and I can listen to your co-concerns!"

"You really want to talk?" Yazoo cocked his head at the handsome man of the cloth, his eyes smoldering. "Alright, but if we talk, we talk like this..."

The boy's hands continued working over Reeve's buttons, slowly unfastening them, rather excited by the way Reeve seemed so inexperienced. Here was a man of the Goddess who actually practiced what he preached and Yazoo found it very arousing.

"Do I have your word, Reverend, that you will speak of my confession to no one?" The black fabric slid over strong, rather well-sculpted shoulders and Yazoo lay it aside, reaching to untuck the man's crisp white undershirt.

"Mm, you have nice skin," he added absently.

"Bu-but!" Reeve felt the need to object, clutching at his shirt, even as Yazoo carefully unwrapped his fingers with stoic patience. The cleric´s mind was racing, or at least it tried to, because it was distracted by waves of heat and freezing cold rushing through Reeve´s body. His skin was tingling like mad and his loins... His loins felt so warm and sparkly! Through his haze, the priest still heard the words though, and reacted to them automatically. clinging to them since his shirt was gone, "Ye-yes, of course! It´s co-co-co-confidential!"

Brushing his lips over skin that was slowly revealed to him, Yazoo affirmed, pleased, "Hn. Good. Well the truth is that there have been incidents. Murders. The killer has been leaving messages to bring the Fairy back..."

Slipping his arms around Reeve's bare torso, Yazoo leaned in to whisper it against the reverend's milky neck, hands caressing down a broad back to cup firm buttocks, pulling the man's hips flush with the boy's, the bulge under conservative black fabric touching Yazoo's newly awakening member.

"O-oh dear! H-how horrible!" Reeve hitched. He indeed sported an expression that spoke of terror but it was more directed at the things Yazoo did right now and mixed with a good portion of uncertainty and pleasure. "We really should stop thi-this!"

"Should we now?" Yazoo blinked but only slipped his fingertips beneath the waistband of the Reverend's slacks. "You say you want to know what I am feeling... what I am going through. I would very much like to confide in you. My family's luck with the clergy hasn't been the best as you have unfortunately reaped the consequences of. But that is really only putting it very lightly..."

Yazoo's eyes clouded over with a thin haze of sadness at the inevitable memories that bubbled up. Could he debauch a man of the cloth as justice for what someone else had done to his beloved brother? Opening the fabric of Reeve's pants carelessly, mentally berating himself for his weakness, Yazoo decided he would see this through. If nothing else, it would make the man leave him alone.

"Having come back here after that... you must be really brave." Unleashing a cock from perfectly white cotton briefs, Yazoo pushed the fabric of the reverend's pants down so that they pooled on the floor at his feet, which were still adorned with shoes and socks. Clasping pale fingers around Reeve's ample shaft, Yazoo looked up into kind eyes as he began to stroke it, his face serene and the smallest ghost of a smile at his lips. He was in seduction mode, a facade he often used to charm his clients he felt nothing for and did not want to fuck, but inside, his mind was awhirl with troubled thoughts. This was not usually how it went at all... and this time, it felt a little different...

Reeve gasped out loud, leaning heavily against the wall, face sweaty and desperate. His hands were wildly searching for something to hold onto because his knees felt like jelly and threatened to give in. Yazoo´s words were ringing too loudly in his ears and he didn´t really get the hang of what was said, because the priest was quite overwhelmed with the pleasure that raged through his inexperienced body. Finally however, Reeve´s hands found their way into Yazoo´s hair and held on to it while the holy man´s resistance was simply blown away.

"I-I'm so-sorry," he stuttered hoarsely, shuddering and giving a helpless moan.

Yazoo blinked, squeezing the reverend's cock, hard, his face an expressionless mask. The pained young face of his brother flashed before his eyes. "Say it again."

Automatically, Reeve´s lips spilled the words again, but the "I´m sorry" sounded weak and more ecstatic than anything else.

Staring into those hooded doe-like brown eyes, Yazoo softened, remembering himself. _So sweet..._

"You are so very handsome, Reverend..." Leaning forward again to nuzzle a strong neck, breathing in the man's clean scent, the silver haired youth made his journey with lips and tongue down a muscular chest and belly. Determined, he blew soft wisps of air along a silky nest of shiny brown curls. Looking up at the clergyman's face briefly once he was face to face with that impressive length, Yazoo opened his mouth with a wicked gleam in his eyes, letting his tongue gently lap over the leaking slit of Reeve's member.

"How does that feel?" he asked the stiff man curiously, warm breath ghosting over hot flesh, giving him little time to answer before he took the head of Reeve's cock past his lips.

"O-oh GODS!" Reeve´s fingers clenched around the strands of hair he was clinging to and squeezed his eyes shut, because looking at what was going on would have been too much for him! The rapture was numbing his brain and ability to think, so he was left with only feeling; feeling his hard, aching erection being engulfed by Yazoo´s hot, spit-wet mouth, and soft lips wrapped around his pulsing flesh!

Humming in agreement around Reeve's shaft, Yazoo took him in deeper, his hands sliding up smooth legs to cup those firm, masculine buttocks. The silver haired youth wanted to keep going, yet he had so many questions... _Do you ever touch yourself at night? What do you think about during? _Watching the man's face as he began to bob his head, pressing those soft cheeks closer, Yazoo slipped long fingertips inside the cleft to find that secret entrance. _Have you ever touched yourself... here?_

Unconsciously, Reeve pulled Yazoo´s head closer; his pelvis had started to move on its own in sharp, abrupt circles. The priest had no experience with this sort of thing whatsoever but he didn´t need it. He was following one of his deepest instincts. His body knew what to do and it was set on getting the most pleasure out of this experience since it had had to wait for so very long, being denied such touches for decades...

Angling his arm instead to reach in between Reeve's spread thighs, Yazoo allowed the man's testicles to rub against the inside of his wrist. Lightly pressing against Reeve's hole each time the man's cock pulled out of his mouth, Yazoo felt the very tip slip inside and then let it be nestled in a little more on each thrust. His throat relaxed a little more as he felt the man fucking it and he wondered how it felt, feeling immense satisfaction himself at being the one to show such an innocent one such pleasure, beginning to lose himself to rapture as well.

There was a strange, strangled sound escaping Reeve´s throat that grew very loud and sounded a bit helpless. The priest´s head fell back as if his spine had turned to mush and his pelvis was rocking back and forth to ruthlessly fuck Yazoo´s sucking mouth. Then it just became unbearable and for a moment, Reeve thought that he must be dying. Then it was just too much and he inwardly exploded, spraying his seed down the whore´s throat, pressing his loins into Yazoo´s face. Stars were exploding behind Reeve´s eyes and it was as if the Goddess had touched him with her gentle warm light. Choirs of angels were singing their songs right into his buzzing ears as he was enlightened by the most intense experience that had ever shaken his being.

A low growl escaped Yazoo. Gods, that was sexy, seeing the man lose control like that... He let the clergyman gradually come down from his blissful state, swallowing the last drop and then licking all the mess away. Carefully tucking the reverend's cock back into conservative black slacks, Yazoo gently guided the man to lay down with him on the bed and reached up to stroke over a pale cheek. He'd had his way with Reverend Reeve and now where there had been hurt and anger, there was only tenderness and deep down, growing guilt. Nevertheless, Yazoo lay there gazing at him mildly, not sure what to say or do. Some part of him felt better for having at least tried to find vengeance for his brother.

After a while, the euphoria subsided and the priest slowly came down, becoming aware of his surroundings again. He was laying in a bed and his eyes shifted to the person beside him... and then everything connected and it hit the Reverend what he had just done.

He bolted upright.

In all these years! In all these years, he had been tempted so many times and resisted so many attempts of seduction and -and...

Utterly stricken, Reeve grasped his robe, his fingers clawing at his heart. Then he just stumbled out of the room, his face waxy and pale, his eyes wide and horrified.

Sitting up in bed, Yazoo stared ahead of him through the windows out at the open sky. He was now a villain. He had taken his vengeance at the cost of a man's virtue and done so purposefully. His empty finger drew his attention again. What would his husband think of him?

It was then that his phone shrilled, with Tseng waiting on the other end of the line. "Yazoo, this is Tseng speaking. Please come to Mister Shinra´s office immediately, we have something urgent to discuss," he said, sounding terse and serious.

"Are you alright, Tseng?" Yazoo questioned, the alarm bells going off.

"I am fine. Just come quickly please," Tseng said, cutting of the conversation. In Rufus' office, he turned back towards the guests, consisting of a very pale Zack Fair, Scarlet sitting languidly in one of the chairs with her legs crossed as if she as the queen of the world, and Rufus behind his desk, appearing calm but in a fatalistic way.

Yazoo quickly made sure his gun was tucked securely out of sight and didn't bother getting dressed, which unfortunately left him in his black silk robe and pajama pants but if Tseng said it was that urgent, the youth would not waste time. He dutifully pulled one of the guards to accompany him up to Rufus' executive suite, his stomach churning as he entered and went to stand beside Tseng quietly.

"Now since we´re all complete, let´s start, shall we?" The question Rufus asked was of a rhetorical nature of course, but his eyes were fixated on Scarlet. Zack shifted uncomfortably, even though he managed to throw Yazoo a lopsided grin in greeting. Everyone looked kind of stressed and very tense, even Scarlet...

The Chief of Investigations shifted in her seat, uncrossing and recrossing her legs, clearing her throat before speaking. All in the room were pretty much aware of the events except for the Fairy so she filled him in to start.

"There was another homicide last night. It did not occur here at this establishment but at a second-tier bordello a block down. It seems the appearance of the Fairy was _not_ the factor that would stop the killer in his tracks, wouldn't you agree?" She made no move to hide her disgust as she regarded Yazoo in seeming contempt.

Yazoo said nothing to the blonde, only turned to speak to the one he recognized.

"Hello Zack, who is this?"

Zack cleared his throat at the awkward situation, sending Yazoo a pleading look to just bear with his boss. "This is Miss Scarlet, the chief of homicide. She´s in charge of this case..."

Rufus watched the exchange with slight irritation, speaking up, unnerved, "Now that we've finished introductions, let´s get back to the matter at hand, shall we? There´s been another murder and even though it doesn´t concern my business directly, it does keep clients away."

"Was there any message this time?" Yazoo asked them, unsure of why he was here. Was this simply a game someone played then, if his presence here wouldn't help anything?

"No." Scarlet affirmed. "We have no leads on any motive at this point and the victim was no one of consequence."

"How can you say that? It may be no one of consequence to _you_ but really, how _can_ you?" Yazoo sneered at her smug, uncaring manner.

Tseng observed everything quietly, his gaze cold. He knew better than anyone that the reason the Chief Investigator of Homicide was so unfeeling was that she had seen way too many of these cases and had grown numb to them. Or perhaps that was only what he wished to believe because it was something he related to. Something within him told him that this might _not_ be the case with this hard woman though and he said nothing.

"It was an urchin from the ghetto and they had no family. No one will mourn them." Scarlet smiled cruelly at Yazoo. She felt the boy was only worth her contempt, having no respect for the dregs of society. Most of the cases she dealt with only concerned lower-class people who caused many of their own problems anyway, fighting amongst themselves and dealing in shady activities. Sure, the upper classes dealt in similar things but somehow, they handled it themselves, cleaning up their tracks and paying off the authorities. She didn't figure she could do much about _them_. The aristocracy had their hands so deep in the affairs of the authorities, she wasn't sure who in the MPD she could trust anymore. She hated the lot of them.

"Do yourself a favor and shut up," Yazoo dared her, his eyes cold and his fingers flexing in readiness. He had a gun but he knew how unwise this would be. However, he had the right to _say_ whatever he wanted.

"Ladies, ladies!" Rufus lifted his hands in an appeasing manner, sick of the bitch fight going on before his eyes. "It doesn´t matter now, let´s just focus on the important things, all right? Like, have there been any witnesses? Could it be just a copy cat? Do you have a profile of the killer yet?"

"No one has come forward with any information and no one has seen anything. Until that time, or another incident happens where someone can be at all helpful, we have nothing but the bodies themselves. The murderer was smart enough to wear gloves and no hair or DNA samples have been found." Scarlet said calmly, eager to prove herself the "adult" of the conversation.

"Well," Zack added, throwing Scarlet a slightly uncertain look, "we _do_ assume that the culprit works alone. He or she must know their way around the redlight district rather well, know about the habits of the working girls. They are very brutal in their killing methods, so we suspect that the culprit may have a grudge against prostitutes... At any rate, they are very careful to not leave any traces, as Miss Scarlet already pointed out. They are not sloppy so the attacks must be carefully planned. And the culprit must have some education about the human anatomy at least... Also, it´s a bit too early to say anything yet... but it probably was our killer this time as well."

The blonde looked at him with unmasked shock on her face. She had not been the one to procure these details and it was a blow to her ego that her subordinate had pieced this together without her, making her a bit uncomfortable.

"Right, Inspector... very good. I am leaving Zack in charge of heading up an undercover team here around the clock. It was already in place but we are doubling our manpower in this sector. Your efforts here as far as security look good," her eyes rested on Rufus for a moment, the corners of her mouth almost quirking up. "but apparently, it is not only the Fairy and the Golden Lotus that still need surveillance."

"I am not in charge of guarding street whores. That is your job and apparently, you are not very good at it," Rufus replied a bit flatly, not liking the way her eyes were undressing him. Even though she acted all top-notch and arrogant, in the end she was just another bitch, really. "Do you have any idea why the killer keeps murdering? We did as he asked, Yazoo is here now. What else could they want?"

Not deterred by the belittling of her abilities, Scarlet leaned forward thoughtfully. The fact that her blouse had one button extra undone today had no bearing on her posture whatsoever, of course. "I really couldn't say. Perhaps, and this is just speculation mind you, a killer oftentimes in a series, leaves bogus remnants that don't fit the pattern to lead us off the scent. The most logical thing we can do... the _only_ thing we can do, is watch and wait."

Tseng, seeing her rather ample cleavage being flashed at Rufus, and consequently to Yazoo and himself who stood behind their employer, felt the conversation was over. Averting his eyes, Tseng headed straight for the door of the office behind Scarlet and Zack, opening it.

"With all due respect, if there is nothing else..." He motioned with his hand, signaling that they were being shown out.

Yazoo placed a hand on Rufus' shoulder and when the brothel owner looked at him, the two regarded each other with stony faces, but Yazoo winked as if to say, "See?" Tseng did in fact feel for him.

Stoically, Rufus dismissed the hint though inwardly, he was thrilled. Turning back to Scarlet, he made a gesture towards the door, saying, "As you apparently have nothing new to share with us anymore, I suggest you concentrate back on catching the killer now. Maybe you should have a closer look at your own people, I must say that you fit the profile startlingly well yourself."

Scarlet rose, starting to shuffle out behind Zack but then she stopped. "A moment alone with your employer if you please." She was not at all happy to have been pointed at like that.

Tseng looked at Rufus uncertainly, not wanting them to be alone together but of course saying and expressing nothing. Yazoo had become mesmerized by Scarlet's cleavage and was staring.

"Leave us alone."

Zack apparently wasn´t happy about that either but he did leave with Tseng and Yazoo, the latter finally coming out of his trance. When the doors closed behind them, Rufus leaned back, watching Scarlet calmly with a lifted brow. "What is it? My time is precious."

Scarlet sat on the edge of Rufus' desk right next to him. "We are all suspects and I will be questioned as will you. You are one of our prime suspects in this case, Rufus. How do we know that this is not some ploy to draw more attention to your decadent fleshpot of sin?"

She leaned closer to him, her ruby lips brushing his ear, her outer thigh brushing the hand on his armrest. "Our eyes are on you and if I were you, I would be careful who I go pointing my finger at."

"And if I was you," Rufus drawled, leaning forward so he could speak into her ear in just the same manner, his voice low, rich and almost sweet, "I would be careful with what I am saying, because... you could be next. There´s no telling what a crazy killer could do..."

A low feminine purr escaped Scarlet's throat and it grew very warm in here and rather wet between her legs. Even if Rufus Shinra _was_ the killer, she doubted she would have cared except that she would have to put him away for a millennium. Absently, she wondered if there was a way she could finagle it so that she got special surveillance privileges and visiting rights to his cell. Hitching up her skirt a bit higher, Scarlet shifted her hips so that if he wanted to, Rufus would be able to have a look at just how excited she had become.

"You think that would deter me but it doesn't. I find danger extremely arousing." Turning her head, she brushed her lips over Rufus' this time before capturing them in hers, her hand slipping inside his jacket to find his silk-clad nipple.

Rufus' eyes widened at her daring movement and he pushed her back, wiping his mouth in disgust as he glared at her. She had fallen off the desk from his forceful push and he looked down at her coldly.

"I find your whorish behavior inappropriate and disgusting and I advise you to stay out of my eyesight for a while or your slaughtered corpse _will_ be found in the gutter, do you understand me, bitch?" He briefly contemplated calling Tseng in but she wasn´t worth the drama.

Scarlet blinked. She was a woman who had built up extremely tough walls to be taken seriously in this world of good ol' boys with their golf afternoons and their sexism, so a little thing like this would not embarrass her. Rising and composing herself, her brow furrowed in confusion as she asserted, "But... you.. work with _whores_..." She thought this would be a move he understood, a ruthless, no-nonsense man like himself.

"I will notify you when we have more." Shaking her head, she left the office.

When Scarlet came out of Rufus' office, she didn´t look very happy, Zack noticed, so he kept his mouth shut, nodded his goodbyes to Tseng and Yazoo and trotted behind her out of the establishment.

Tseng´s shoulders relaxed instantly. "Yazoo, you wanted to talk to me. How about we meet in the old wing in half an hour? I have to check on Rufus first."

"Sounds great, Tseng. I will meet you there." He let the dark man attend to their employer and noticing that his bodyguard awaited him outside the office, Yazoo asked that the man escort him to the old wing himself. It was a bit sad, to reveal it to anyone but he would rather wait for Tseng to meet him and enjoy the solitude. Plus, he didn't know whether anyone else besides he, Tseng, Genesis and Cloud had found out about this place after he'd left and if he hadn't been worried that the wing was vacant and the perfect environment for a slaughter, he wouldn't have wanted to take any chances. The guard waited for him outside that room that looked like an old study and Yazoo sat down on a sofa that faced the window, enjoying the view of the lush gardens.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Three rather sullen figures sat together in Weiss and Nero's room. The tension was so high that one could easily choke on it but these personalities in question were used to such atmosphere.

"I don't know what this asshole thinks he is doing but he is holding up business," Weiss complained. He usually didn't bother with worries, they were here as a repayment to Rufus but how was a guy supposed to get ahead in life if there was no paying ass to tap? The only one who didn't seem to have any problems attracting customers lately was the top whore, whose clients were pervy enough and posh enough that they didn't seem to be deterred from the dangers here. Hell, the ice bitch had even landed a high roller his first working night back.

"...Little bitch..." There was no need for Weiss to explain who he meant. He ruled the conversation where the other two were concerned and they would be complete flan to not realize who he meant.

"But he´s cute, isn´t he?" Rosso drawled, crossing her long legs that were barely clothed by her short robe. She´d gotten rid of her heavy accent that was usually reserved for her clients to present her with an exotic touch.

Nero was just sitting quietly in his chair, nodding at his friend´s comment and looking darkly at the redheaded vixen, whose smile was too sweet for his liking.

Weiss's eyes were drawn to those legs, not-so-subtly peering to see if he might see anything that lie inbetween when the lovely Rosso crossed them.

"...Yeah," he agreed, "mighty sweet..." It was a great compliment where the silver haired man was concerned, who was only used to dealing out threats and insults. However, true to form, Weiss just couldn't leave it at that. He was a little too interested in the Fairy's charms to be respectful.

"I'd like to fuck that sweet little ass until he cries for that high-falootin' husband of his..." Or his brother even but Weiss wasn't sure what to make of this new information yet. Apparently the little ice queen was from finer stock...

Rosso gave a high pitched laugh.

"Weiss, Weiss, Weiss, you´re always so crrrrru-de," she chuckled, adopting her accent for a moment and moving her legs a little, to let him catch a glimpse at her perfectly shaved pussy.

Nero bit his lips.

"He´s no good. I can feel it," he said calmly, not liking where the conversation was going and glowering at Rosso to keep her goddamn legs shut. Her smirk widened a bit at his warning look but she followed the silent warning nonetheless. Better not piss off Nero when he was in a bad mood already...

"Yeah..." Weiss smirked, licking his lips at what he saw, oblivious to Nero's mood as usual. Slipping his hand between bared feminine thighs, the young man mindlessly stroked his thumb over her nether lips, taking what he wanted. To Nero though, he snorted, not deterred in what he was doing by any means.

"He is easily-handled, as you know. But what I'm wondering is... why is a rich little piece of ass like that here in the first place when he has such a posh family, huh?" Leaning forward, he whispered in Rosso's ear, "You like that, Red?"

Nero clenched his jaw, simply looking the other way. Rosso on the other hand was enjoying the treatment very much, spreading her legs a bit and purring, "What do you think?" Her flowing pussy juices should be answer enough. He was always so rough and feral and she liked that about her men...

"And why don´t you find out then?" she suggested, all of a sudden pushing his hand way and crossing her legs again. Rosso´d only let him go so far without permission and he knew better than to force her.

Weiss growled but he respected her space. Two things to know about Rosso: A) If he took his pleasure from her, she would most definitely protest loudly and it wouldn't end well for him with all these numbskull bodyguards around... and B) she wore a knife strapped to her thigh within easy reach as warning to any who threatened her. As much as the brash man wanted to believe he had more than just her wet pussy under his thumb just then, Weiss knew he wasn't completely on the ins with her. Rosso did as she pleased ultimately and he found he respected that.

After thinking about the case of the Fairy seriously for a moment, Weiss brought his thumb, slick with her juices up to his mouth to lick over it demonstratively.

"I might just do that..." The seeds of a plan were taking root in his mind as he spoke.

"What have you planned?" Nero dared to query, glad that Rosso had ended the game. He didn´t feel like watching them fuck right in front of him.

Again.

Also, Nero didn´t have a good feeling about that Fairy bitch. Weiss being so interested in him was even worse... What was so special about him anyway? Maybe he had a pretty face but all of them did! All that guy could do was draw the attention of crazy murderers to him - and that was something Nero could do as well, definitely.

"Ah yes!" Weiss looked at his roommate with fresh eyes. "And you are just the one to help me, kid. Though if I were you, I would get that sour look off that good-looking mug of yours..." The silver haired man moved closer to the dark one, invading Nero's space as if he owned it, boldly moving aside his mask to shove his wet thumb between pale lips.

"Tastes good, doesn't she? You could easily get some ass around here if you wanted to."

Nero wasn´t too thrilled about the finger in his mouth tasting like Rosso but his heart beat faster at the 'compliment'. Obediently, he lowered his eyes and let his tongue slowly lick over the digit. Nero had his fair share of cock and ass here, even more than he was comfortable with, but he had to pay Rufus back and he wouldn´t leave Weiss' side, wherever the silver head decided to go.

"How can I help you then?" he simply asked, after his friend had withdrawn his hand. Rosso watched the exchange with amusement, wondering what a fool Nero really was. Being so devoted to one person, waiving their own needs and feelings for the sake of another - it was incomprehensible to her.

Grinning, Weiss pulled Nero close and whispered his plans to his dark, stony-faced companion.

TBC

* * *

Comment Replies –

_Chephren/_BMIK replying

Aeriths-Rain – _Thank you! XD Yeah, I think Yaz knew that was too good to be true so it could only be in his dreams. Yesh, I didn't know much about the DeepGround gang but I really like them now! XD I can just see poor Cloudy sitting there dazed like a deer in the headlights with them… or a gazelle trapped in a lion's stare or something… I bet that pudding tastes fantastic after the time he's had lately. I_ suppose he couldn´t really see that dream happening in reality, as much as he´d like that maybe XD Yeah, Cloud needs his pudding, he´s still so small and needs to grow 3

Divanora – _Yesh me too! That dream was soooo smexy! Yesh, we will have to see about Yazzy's ring. O.o _I want a dream like that too! Who wouldn´t XD Yes, I wonder if it´ll be that easy to get his ring back... but I´m crossing my fingers for him^^

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Ah yesh, and this has some murder mystery in it so it is natural to suspect everything and everyone! And rightfully so! Yesh, the boys need much love and the Lotus is in trouble! _Ah, sorry for making you feel so wary of Weiss and Nero O.o But I´m glad you could enjoy the threesome in the end^^ Yazoo really needs hugs, so we should cuddle him a bit^^

Natzilla – _Is Yazzy a big size or a small size? He is tall, right? Or is he? I don't really see him as tall as Sephy but then, I do see him as willowy… he is taller than Dajy but Dajy is a lil guy. Is he as tall as Lozzy? I think I shrank him in this story a little. XD Do you mind, Nat baby? Hmm, you know, I never really liked pudding. XD *looks at BMIK* What flavor was it, love? Knowing Rufus' way of thinking, it might be cum-flavored to get lil Cloudy used to his job more. But Shiva forbid, he wouldn't be seen having any himself… unless Tsengy made it. *lovesick eyes* Yesh, GenGen has a big mouth but he will not bear Sephy being called an old fart without fighting the world over it! XD _Nah, big feet suck, because all the beautiful shoes are small-sized :( Hm, why do you think Vince wouldn´t go with that? If Yazoo makes big round eyes and asks very nicely... :P I bet it was chocolate pudding!

Psycho Steph – _Yesh, it is prolly unburying things that should stay buried? Or maybe this is personal therapy to get out… I dunno… but however it stands, Vinny prolly won't like it. XD Poor boys. Yeah, poor Cloudy needs his Daj about now. __ Yesh! GenGen will fight for his dear Sephykins, as Domina calls him! XD _Ah yes, I am afraid the threesome dream isn´t really helping Yazoo to get over that strange relationship he has with Sephiroth XD Yeah, poor Cloud gets mobbed, but hopefully he´ll stand up to them soon ;) Maybe he needs to get a lesson from Genesis, because really, no one wants to mess with him XDD

Lenko – _Why are things calming down, love? Are you graduating soon? XD Are congratulations in order? Yeah, I have to say I didn't play Dirge of Cerberus where we meet the gruesome threesome but I like them better because of this story than I would in the game I think. They suck nonetheless tho for what they are putting the Lotus babies through. *sticks tongue out at them* Yeah, sorry about Yaz, love. He is going to have a tumultuous ride this story, I will tell you now. There is a lot of healing for him to do one way or the other and now he has to face some facts. Poor Vince may have an important decision to make in the end. _Yay, I´m glad you liked it! Cloud will find some happiness again, I am sure! Yazoo is on his way to finally deal with all that stuff from the past, it is surfacing now and he has to get over it somehow where he simply ignored it before...

Soyna – _Oh yeah! I think we AU'ed them a bit… I didn't realize they were brothers! Epic fail on my part. LMAO! XDDD I don't think we are playing it that way in the story but Nero definitely has much devotion on his end. Yesh, poor Gen. XD It is really sweet tho in a way. _Yeah :( Poor Yazoo has crammed everything that happened down and now that he is confronted with it he has problems dealing with it :( But he has to if he wants to get better. I share your opinion on Nero; he shouldn´t serve Weiss like that, but he does *sigh*

Gothicragdoll – _I never saw LBT 3! XD Was it really good? You know, I don't think I saw the first one either! It sounds like you really liked it so I am curious about these villains and will try to check it out sometime! XD Thank you! XD Yesh, you so called it! This just in! Murderer still at large! Read all about it! XD _Aw, no worries, I am glad you´re still enjoying the story^^ I never saw the 3rd land before time, so I can´t relate, but I suppose Nero and co are just typical bullies -.- Ah yeah, with all the drama going on they tend to forget that there´s actually another danger out there, namely the murderer XD But we´ll hear from them soon^^

aubrieta – _Yesh, you and me both, love! XD Though I admit, I really adored this dream scene! *gushes!* Yesh, good call! It was high time we checked in with the murderer. Any ideas on who it might be? XD _Haha, that happens to me too sometimes XD You weren´t the only one to think that Yazoo was on drugs when he had the dream XD It´s really not very likely for this to happen, is it?

**Review please? That´d be super awesome, because then we know what you´re thinking and if we should change anything about the story^^ Don´t be shy, go ahead, we won´t bite XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – _Hey loves, sorry for the delay in this chappy. We were busy for a good bit of it but the last week or so, we had a mixup in chappy numbers to beta and so I (Cheph) lost this one for a while with one of the prior ones. :O Sorry! It's back now! This chappy is very important and pretty crucial. _**

**_If we don't see you again before the next two weeks are up, Happy Holidays to all of you! *kasupersnuggles!*_**

**BMIK: Tseng and all of Yazzy's visitor's this chappy.**

**Chephren: Yazoo**

* * *

Chapter 15

It didn´t take Tseng long to make his way up to the old wing. Rufus was fine, apparently and he had waved Tseng out of the room, muttering that he had things to think about. Resigned, Tseng had just let it slide, not asking anymore. It seemed that Rufus was shutting himself off from Tseng even more these days but he probably must be stressed with all the ruckus going on. Tseng wished he could help lift the burden but he didn´t know how to and Rufus wouldn´t let him anyways...

Entering the old room, Tseng sat down on a chair, crossing his legs. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Yazoo turned when he heard the voice. Tseng was so quiet.

"Rufus... I think I know how you can get close to him, Tseng." He moved to the end of the couch closest to Tseng, smiling like the cat that ate the canary because he thought Tseng might love this.

"... What makes you think I want to get close to him?" Tseng dubiously asked, wondering if it was really _that_ obvious. Sometimes he wasn´t sure himself; there were moments of hope and then the next minute, Rufus was being cold and rejecting again. It was rather tiring and Tseng didn´t know what he should do about it... nor if he should do anything at all.

Yazoo propped himself up over the armrest of the couch on his belly, smiling at Tseng with his head cocked. "It's okay, Tseng. You can't fool me, not about this."

Then he remembered, "Well no, that's not true... you did fool me about it quite easily. The only reason I knew there was anything between you was because of Rufus. He wants you, Tseng, but he is stubborn."

"He certainly is," Tseng affirmed dryly but then he sighed, resting his forehead on spread fingers. "If he wants me, all he needs to do is ask. Rufus is not the kind of man not to. He just takes what he wants and apparently, that is not me."

"Yes, it is. You are beautiful and an amazing person, Tseng, and he is in love with you. However, I would have to say that he is being retard-… romantically challenged." Yazoo decided to use a more gentle term for what he thought that Rufus was.

"For some reason, he is doing the opposite of what he would like to do with you. I also know from his own lips that he wants you to take _him._"

Tseng´s eyes widened remarkably "When did he say that? And why did he tell you? This doesn´t sound like him at all..." Then again, Tseng had no idea how Rufus behaved towards people he was romantically interested in...

"It doesn't, I agree, but for whatever reason, in that moment, he chose to speak frankly with me," Yazoo deflected, "but this I know to be fact. Because he is so stubborn, I think it would be best for you to dominate him. Don't give him the room to push you away." He knew that this was a shot in the dark but then he knew of no other way to convey it.

Tseng didn´t look very convinced and frowned. He hadn´t heard nor seen this side of his employer yet... but it did make sense. For all his years at the Golden Lotus, Tseng had noticed quite a few things about the clients that came here and their preferences. For some reason, he'd just never tried to apply these rules to Rufus, but a man who was in so much control might want to let go every once in a while...

"I´m... not quite sure how to do that," he said hesitantly, his eyes questioning. Yazoo was the expert when it came to such things after all.

The silver haired youth bit his lip. He knew how _he_ had gotten Rufus to relinquish control… but could he tell Tseng that? The dark man would certainly kill him and if not, _Rufus_ would have Tseng kill him for telling. "The best way is to catch him off-guard. Would you allow me to be present with you in the inner office one day when his appointment calendar is clear and we can work on him together?"

It was a bold thing to ask but Yazoo suspected if Rufus fought back at first as he had with the silver haired youth, Tseng might take that as a rejection and not an invitation. It really all depended on Rufus' reaction and had to be handled carefully. He didn't want Tseng to feel guilty if Rufus spat the initial venom before he gave himself over as he had yesterday. Especially when the dark beauty was only trying to show Rufus he loved him.

"I am not sure if he´d appreciate that, you know how he is..." Tseng looked uncertain. He felt relief when he thought that Yazoo´d be there to teach them because Tseng barely knew anything about those things and Rufus´ s needs himself. He also didn´t mind Yazoo being there, personally, since they had been intimate before and Tseng doubted that old feelings would well up inside him. He had watched himself closely these past few days and he was over Yazoo, he was sure of that. The only obstacle´d be Rufus...

Yazoo smirked, "Yes, I do."

He was a bit frustrated that he couldn't elaborate on that. He wanted so much to tell Tseng how much Rufus yearned for him. If Tseng was as much of a pervert as Rufus was, or even as much as Yazoo himself, all he would need to do was enter Rufus' apartment at night and the silver haired youth would bet that he would see for himself how much the cold brothel owner wanted him.

"Trust me on this, he will appreciate it more than he will let on." He watched the dark beauty thoughtfully. "Has he ever tried to make any moves on you, Tseng? Perhaps if we knew his methods, we could ease him in a little easier." _If only I could get him to offer himself as Tseng's slave. _He somehow doubted that would work.

"I do trust you." Tseng had to admit that Yazoo seemed to know a lot more about Rufus than he did, at least when it came to certain matters. "And no, he didn´t, at least not that I noticed..."

"Hn, alright, then do you want to call me on a day that you are both free? I of course don't need a lot of notice in the daytime. I am flexible. Don't let him know our plans and a day when he seems especially cranky is best." Yazoo grinned at Tseng knowingly. When Rufus became cranky, that meant it was high time he got laid and would give the best resistance to their dominance, making the game more exciting.

"All right," Tseng agreed, still sounding a bit hesitant, but also more optimistic. Then he had a brief look at his watch, sighing, "I´m sorry, I have to leave know, my break is over. I will let you know when I think the time is right. Thank you for your support."

"You are very welcome. Anytime, my friend," Yazoo watched him go, very aware of everything Tseng was that he had lost when he made that decision a year ago. Because he had won Vincent, it was a decision he couldn't be sorry for except that he had hurt Tseng then. Now, he was thrilled to think that he could have a chance at helping the dark bodyguard find happiness with the one he loved most in the world. That being the case, he realized he had better not fuck it up, and Rufus had better cooperate.

Excited at the prospect of this all working out well, Yazoo walked behind his own stoic bouncer back to his rooms.

A short while later, Yazoo came out of his shower, his mind running over things he might wear tonight. He was really out of practice in picking his wardrobe and didn't care as much as was necessary. A knock at his door drew his attention and opening it, Yazoo saw one of the black-suited men with a box in his hands.

"...Thanks," Yazoo said graciously and the bodyguard handed him the accompanying note. Setting the cake down on the small table next to his favorite armchair, Yazoo opened the envelope to read the note:

_Please have this cake. I am thinking of you._

The silver haired youth quickly opened the box to find a rich, creamy chocolate cake inside. The smell was heady and his mouth instantly began to water. Was this from Vincent? Was this his way of showing Yazoo he still cared even though he needed to stay away? He wanted to call his beloved immediately to thank him for such a wonderful gift but then... he remembered that Vincent had said he did need the time. Sighing, Yazoo sat down on the bed and ordered up some cutlery, which arrived in a matter of minutes. Cutting himself a small slice, the silver haired youth knew he could save the rest for later but he wanted to enjoy some of it now.

Gods, it was just so yummy! He cooed with delight as he ate the first bite, savoring the taste on his tongue. He could easily imagine himself licking it from off Vincent's full lips, from every inch of that lithe body... Yazoo's cheeks became flushed and he had to set the cake aside after only eating half his piece. It was too exciting and he had savored the taste so much, that he found he'd had his fill.

_I miss you, my love,_ Yazoo thought drowsily as he crawled onto his huge bed, lying down to shut his eyes and dream of his beloved, wanting to take Vincent in his arms, kiss all the hurt away...

A few minutes later, there was a soft knock at the door. Had Yazoo gotten the cake already? The visitor didn´t know... He hid deeper behind his collar, opening the door after he had announced that he would enter. The room was only dimly lit by the orange sun slowly vanishing beyond the horizon... Yazoo was on the bed, half naked, dozing...

The figure stepped closer.

The youth stirred on the bed, his eyelids heavy as he tried to open them. Sensing he wasn't alone, Yazoo looked over toward the presence in his room warily through sleepy, half-lidded eyes. A delighted smile pulled at his lips though as he saw his beloved.

"Vince? Oh, I was just dreaming about you... Come here, baby." He opened his arms, beckoning his beautiful husband into his embrace.

The figure hesitated for a moment but then crawled onto the bed, into Yazoo´s arms. Hoarsely, he whispered, "Did you get the cake?"

Yazoo was hard already, his member pressing against the man´s thigh...

"I did," the silver haired youth purred into a pale ear, stroking over the dark man's tresses. "It was delicious, thank you." He moaned in need as his body reacted to his love being so close to him once more. "Vince, I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting. No matter what happens with Brother, I will do my best to get over him and even so, you are always first in my thoughts, my love. That will never change." He reached up for those sweet lips, which even now seemed to elude him but it was understandable. No matter what Yazoo said, he might have really, though unintentionally, played with Vincent's heartstrings.

"Do you think a lot about him?" was the other´s whispered question as he slowly started to nip at Yazoo´s earlobe and then kissed down his throat. His fingers were busy to slowly push Yazoo´s robe over his shoulder, leaving his chest naked and open.

"Unh! Sometimes..." Yazoo confessed because he always told the truth when it came to his husband. He never wanted to give Vincent reason to mistrust him more than he might already. This thing he wanted to tell him however... but his love was already spoiling him so with smoldering kisses, perhaps he could forgive Yazoo for his weaknesses?

"Baby, I... I want to tell you something... about a dream I had... You and Big Brother and I... made amends and found great happiness in each other's arms..." The silver haired youth looked seriously up at his beloved, wanting to see how this news of the inner perversities of Yazoo's brain affected him.

"Amends... happiness... What exactly are you talking about?" Dark narrowed eyes looked down at the young man and momentarily the caresses stopped. Then they started again however, a clever finger brushing over one of Yazoo´s erect nipples, pushing and prodding it, teasing and twirling. The boy underneath him arched and moaned eagerly into the touch.

"Tell me, little whore..."

Yazoo whimpered, his brows furrowing. Vincent never said things like that before... but then, Big Brother did.

"Vince, are you playing a game with me?"

Perhaps he deserved it. Vincent was such a good man, who hadn't won Yazoo's whole heart because of a deep attraction to his brother. Sephiroth, on the other hand, had been a complete asshole to the silver haired youth, who had lived with it and even loved his brother in spite of it for quite a while until Vincent had enlightened him that it wasn't right. Was he trying to become the one that got Yazoo's full attention? Strangely, it was touching to the youth in some twisted way. If Vincent wanted to know how it felt to be the one in power for a change, Yazoo would allow it for the moment.

"It is alright with me, baby, but remember that I love you because of who you really are. You don't have to pretend... "

"I am not pretending anything," the man whispered lowly, grasping Yazoo´s hair and yanking his head back. "Now tell me what it is exactly you dreamed about... every little detail."

His hand glided down over Yazoo´s stomach and lower, over his clothed nether regions. Then it slipped underneath the robe to cover soft balls and squeeze them lightly. "Everything..."

Yazoo was a fool. Of course Vincent wouldn't want to hear about this or know it... but this was so unlike him and more like...

"Brother?" he blinked, trying to hazily discern the figure above him again. No, here it was, long untamed black hair, pale beautiful skin and the same suit... and the treatment was too gentle to be Big Brother. Another squeeze to his balls caused him to moan, his nipples tightening and goosebumps breaking out on his skin.

"I dreamed you and I were making love and all of a sudden, these other hands were touching me, teasing me. It was Big Brother and he said you two had been talking and wanted to be together, all of us forever, and you kissed... Gods, I could see your tongues dancing together and..." Yazoo was blushing furiously, his erection twitching at the memory.

"You both made love to me at the same time, both your cocks inside me at once and we were happy, including Brother. He said he had never been so happy and that you two were a lot alike..." He pressed his hips against that soft hand in great need. "Please, baby..."

The figure stiffened, apparently quite shocked.

"You´re a naughty little slut, aren´t you..." he hissed, maintaining his movements for another moment before he grasped Yazoo´s cock, jerking it hard. "Thinking of your brother fucking you? Say his name. Let me hear how you say it... Do you love him more than me?"

"W-why...?" Yazoo's confusion was interrupted by a gasp but rather than finishing it, he only gave in. What game was this?

"Big Brother..."

His tone wasn't all that affected because he didn't know what his beloved wanted from him... did he really want to hear all of Yazoo's unbridled passion for his sibling that the young man had managed to push away for the last year or two? On Yazoo's end, it was more concern for how his brother was faring in this unaccepting, harsh world. Yazoo knew how it was to be judged for his love... but the fact that Big Brother no longer shared the old bond with him? Was that what hurt so much?

"Of course I don't... love him more than you. You come first, my love, I chose… you! I love... you!" His rapture was building and he felt the muscles in his belly tightening as his cock was stroked to perfection.

"Say his _name_," the man hissed, impatiently as he started to stroke Yazoo´s cock harder. "I want to hear you _say_ it! How your voice is going to be, you little slut, because I don´t believe you."

Yazoo´s cock was leaking and his body was so warm and slick with sweat...

"I-..." Yazoo's eyes had closed, a rosy flush in his cheeks as he was so surprised by all this. Now, he couldn't keep the pleasured sounds out of his voice if he wanted to, he was about to splatter all over them both.

"S-... Sephiroth-onhhh!" His hips desperately pumped in and out of that obliging fist. "Please, my love..."

"So you´re going to come with the name of your _brother_ on your lips," the figure growled, pumping hard and mercilessly, his other hand sneaking up to rub Yazoo´s smooth chest and pinch his red nipples. "That suits you, bitch. Now come, come all over the fucking bed if you wish so!"

Yazoo sobbed at what he heard but it was too late, his eyes shot open as he most certainly did come, all over his chest and belly. He hadn't meant to lose it like this! He wanted his beloved to feel close to him, not push him further away.

"Vince," he reached out with his arms again to touch that lovely face, pull his beloved into his arms, give him sweet kisses. He hoped it had only been a game but this really didn't feel right at all. Lifting himself as best he could, he found that he was shaky at best and his head was so heavy. Pulling himself closer to his husband, his body still quaking from that violent orgasm, he found Vincent's lips and kissed him tenderly, wanting to show him that he didn't really mean to make his love seem lesser to his brother. That was not the case at all.

"Get away from me, whore!" The man roughly shoved Yazoo away, standing from the bed and wiping his mouth. "You disgust me. Crawl back into your brother´s lap, incestuous slut."

And then he turned and walked right out of the door, without even one glance back.

Falling back on the bed, the silver haired youth felt like crying but it had all happened so fast and his first reaction when he felt hurt was always to squash it down. He was indeed an incestuous slut... who should never have opened his big mouth, even to the one he loved most. _Vince, I'm so sorry... _He was too weak at the moment to stand up and follow his beloved, which he found out after much trying, so he knew he would just have to lay there. After a while, when Vincent'd had enough time to drive home, Yazoo would call him there and try to fix the mess he had made. No more would he mention any dreams like this for they only would bring hurt and trouble. However, maybe he should continue to be honest... if Vince didn't love Yazoo for all that he was, including his failings, then perhaps they were not meant to be. A marriage where the youth would continue to hurt his beloved was no real marriage at all...

His eyelids fell closed and two quiet tears escaped from beneath coal-black lashes. He would atone for this. He couldn't leave things this way.

Tseng entered the dark room with a bad feeling curling in the pit of his stomach. He´d knocked three times already. The client was getting impatient but Tseng was more worried about the Fairy´s well being. When he saw him curled up in the big bed, he relaxed however. Yazoo´s breathing was even and calm; he was simply asleep. The head of security crouched down beside him, ignoring the client for now, and gently shook the young man´s shoulder.

"Yazoo? Wake up please."

After a moment, the silver haired youth finally came to, the blurry vision of himself above in the mirrored canopy as always, a rather disheveled sight and then beside him, the welcome sight of Tseng met his tired eyes.

"Was I dreaming...?" Yazoo questioned himself aloud but unfortunately, his body displayed all the evidence of his shameful climax. "Tseng, what time is it?" He would have to call Vincent later. He was sure his beloved must hate him now...

"Your client is here," Tseng replied quietly, looking to his left where a hunched, greasy haired man with glasses was not looking too amused at being forgotten. "Are you feeling ready to take him?"

Yazoo followed Tseng's dark gaze and all at once, he sat up with some difficulty as his body was still very heavy. He slipped his arms around Tseng, knowing he overstepped himself but he was already feeling his heart pounding in his ears. Just having his friend near him gave him the strength to say, "Dr. Hojo, forgive me, sir. I am not in the habit of oversleeping. Would it be alright if we postponed our session? I am not feeling myself tonight."

There were very few things that terrified Yazoo and this man was at the top of the list…

"No, that is not all right," the man in question snapped, obviously pissed. "I have a very tight schedule and I waited ages to get this session!"

He obviously also didn´t like Yazoo hugging that bodyguard. Tseng cleared his throat and carefully unwrapped Yazoo´s arms from his body. It was unprofessional and they couldn´t do it in front of a client. Yazoo knew that, so what was wrong with him?

"…All right…" Yazoo replied but his eyes looked up into Tseng's with clear fear in them. _Please don't leave me alone with him… _He knew that it wouldn't be alright either if Tseng were to stay so the silver haired youth couldn't ask that though he desperately wanted to.

"Thank you, Tseng, for waking me."

"You are welcome," the dark haired man replied, oblivious to the pleading look. He stood again, nodding to the man he really didn´t like. Actually he despised him and he did feel very sorry for Yazoo, who had to deal with him.

Hojo couldn´t wait for the man to finally leave and right after the door closed, he threw a paper bag onto the bed. "Now get up and change for me, Patient N-089, we have wasted too much time already."

"Of course, sir," Yazoo's voice was quieter than he meant it to be, thinner somehow. Rising from the bed, he knew that Dr. Hojo would want to watch him put on the outfit in the bag. It was a patient smock, pure white in the older fashion with an open back so that Yazoo's derrière would be seen and available for access. He hated it and had come to hate doctors since the first time he had put it on. Although Yazoo had always considered himself an easy-going and accepting person when it came to other people's kinks, he didn't understand this fantasy at all, not the way this man played it and it terrified him…

Slipping out of bed, he donned the smock, at least happy to cover his body from those piercing eyes. He didn't like this man to look at him. Standing before him, as proudly as he could, Yazoo found he could not meet those eyes, not yet…

"Now you´re playing the good little patient, aren´t you?" Hojo snorted quite condescendingly, turning around and setting his big brown bag onto the mattress. He opened it with a snap and slowly pulled out a few 'devices'. They included a mouth gag, the kind that spread the mouth open forcefully; cuffs, syringes, scalpels and other things that didn´t promise anything good.

"But I heard that you haven´t been good at all, during rounds," he said over his shoulders, his eyes glinting sadistically behind his glasses.

Yazoo's eyes followed the man's long fingers as they spread out the tools before them on the bed.

"What were you told, Doctor? I was right here, sir," he stood frozen in place, his hands clasped behind him to keep from clasping his robe shut. Dr. Hojo wasn't an unattractive man but any handsome features he had were greatly overshadowed by his eerie manner.

"Shut up. Or..." Hojo looked down at one of his tools, letting his fingertips glide over the metallic gag almost lovingly. "...shall I make you?"

He smiled a thin smile at Yazoo before he strolled over, grabbing the young man´s chin. With his other, he stroked over the fabric covered chest, until he found a nipple and pinched it, hard. "But actually, I have a much better idea. You need your medicine, don´t you? Eager for your suppository?"

Yazoo blushed furiously and looked down and away. "Mn," he whimpered, not able to commit to a 'yes' by any means. Dutifully, the silver haired youth stood with his legs a bit further apart in case Hojo decided he wanted to dose his patient today. He didn't want to impede the man or anger him, especially when...

"You know the drill, on the bed, on your knees and bare your little asshole to me," Hojo ordered. He let go off Yazoo, turning back to the tools on the bed and professionally putting on a glove with a snap. Then he reached for a tube of lube and coated two fingers, expectantly looking back at Yazoo.

Breath hitching, the youth did as he was instructed. Climbing on the bed, Yazoo sat on his knees and pulled his cheeks apart and leaned forward so that Hojo could see and access his hole clearly, gazing with glassy eyes down at the untidy sheets.

"Why so obedient all of a sudden?"

Hojo lifted a brow, enjoying the sight before him. Unceremoniously, he trailed his finger over the exposed wrinkle, wetting and slicking it, prodding and poking. With the other hand, he held up a little pill. His finger pushed inside Yazoo´s ass, brutally enough to make it sting but not enough to really hurt.

Not yet anyway.

"You ready for your medicine, boy?"

"Um… Doctor, thank you but I think I am doing much better today. I don't think I need it…"

Yazoo really had a hard time reading Dr. Hojo as a client actually. Usually, he could emotionally detach himself and listen to their needs. Well, if the doctor's needs were like his other clients, then ideally, he might want Yazoo to perhaps struggle, cause him trouble on purpose the way he had for Mr. Highwind. Yet, this knowledge made him uneasy. It took him back to his first time with this dark man, who had been his very first client. Yazoo had indeed struggled and Dr. Hojo did seem to like it. A lot.

"I-I'm good… really," he added quietly.

"Oh, I think otherwise," Hojo replied almost gleefully, pushing his finger inside to the knuckle, before he withdrew the widened hole. Then he carefully planted the suppository at the entrance and gave it a light push, until it slowly vanished inside. Satisfied with his work, the doctor gave Yazoo´s ass a slap and commanded, "Now, get down here, there´s another medicine you want, don´t you?"

He meaningfully looked at the tent in his pants while getting rid of the glove.

Looking over his shoulder, Yazoo's breath hitched in relief as recognition hit him instantly.

"Oh yes, Doctor please! That medicine makes me feel… really nice…" Turning on hands and knees on the bed, the silver haired youth sat back, careful to hold onto the suppository until it dissolved completely inside him. He wasn't sure what would happen if he didn't successfully take it… Reaching up, he stroked over the bulge with his flat palm and leaned in to nuzzle it almost lovingly, wrapping his lips around the fabric of black pants, as if he couldn't wait to get them off.

Unfastening the man's belt, Yazoo's hands trembled slightly as he opened the pants and pulled down the zipper. A thought struck him and he asked, "Did you miss your patient while you were on your rounds, sir?"

Freeing the man's hard cock, very long and thin, from the confines of surprisingly pristine baby blue boxer shorts, the youth snuggled the glistening organ to his cheek, long fingers already running over the shaft, squeezing it playfully while he awaited the man's answer. He really was grateful his beloved wasn't here to see what he did for other men's pleasure.

"Oh, I missed him a lot, actually," Hojo smirked, pushing his groin into his 'patient's' face. His erection wasn´t very thick but long and almost bony and it fit perfectly in Yazoo´s mouth... and other holes.

Hojo had great plans for tonight, he´d use all his tools on the boy, like he had the very first night, when he deflowered the silver head. Ah, the boy had been so deliciously terrified, crying silent tears, trying to keep his fear and terror hidden, but not succeeding. The doctor loved it when they cried, when they writhed in discomfort and pain...

"But here you are, back and kicking, " he drawled, as his spidery fingers gripped a handful of silver hair and pulled the youth closer to his cock. "I guess I should be grateful to that killer, shouldn´t I?"

Yazoo obediently took Hojo's length into his mouth and his body trembled in unmasked horror. _It's him... it must be..._ Frightened beyond belief and unwilling to spend tonight with 'the good doctor,' the silver haired youth clamped his lips tightly around that rosy shaft and began to suck... hard.

_Cum for me... please... cum soon..._

"Ahh, I missed that feeling too..." Hojo sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, enjoying the wet and warm, fierce sucking on his length. "You seem very eager and desperate tonight," he then frowned, looking down at Yazoo´s quickly moving head.

"Missed me too, hm?" he smirked, starting to rotate his hips.

Moaning around hot flesh, Yazoo looked up into his client's eyes with the best bedroom eyes he could muster. It was not the man who repelled him but his need to poke and prod Yazoo, to gauge his levels of pleasure and pain with devices. The very thought that Yazoo might be sucking the cock of one who threatened the lives of his friends and loved ones... maybe even himself...?

Slipping his fingertips inside the boxer shorts, the silver haired youth found a taut perineum between Hojo's confidently spread legs. He started to rub the flat of his palm over it, manipulating it back and forth, feeling soft balls moving over the inside of his wrist. If this was all the night would entail, Yazoo wouldn't have minded it. He kept his hand moving, trying to portray that he simply _needed _his doctor ever so badly.

"Now, easy there," Hojo warned sharply between a helpless jerk of his hips and an involuntary groan. It wasn´t supposed to go fast like this; they had a long night ahead of them where Hojo wanted to fullfill his sadistic needs and he couldn´t come just yet. Yazoo should know this better than anyone because he was the only one who managed to get the doctor off.

"You behave now or I will punish you," he threatened, a little jerk of excitement going through his body when he realized that maybe the patient wanted to be punished on purpose...

Yazoo whimpered but it was only for show and his free hand came up to clasp tightly around Dr. Hojo's shaft, pumping it firmly along with his strokes and in opposition with the rubbing of his other hand. He wanted_away_ from this moment and if it meant punishment later, then so be it. He would ask for protection and know it was coming. Tonight he just couldn't do it. He usually would be very pliable and accommodating for the client but this man could be quite horrifying.

"I said-gnrhh!" Hojo´s face contorted in a mixture of fury and pleasure. His fingers tightened in Yazoo´s hair, trying to pull him away from his cock (while his own hips still kept pumping his dick into Yazoo´s throat.) With his free hand, he tried to reach over to the bed to grab a scalpel and make the bitch stop. It looked almost comical, the way the hunched, thin man tried to get Yazoo off him as if he was a leech.Then it was too late however and with another sharp thrust and a loud, wet grunt, the doctor spilled his bitter semen into the whore´s mouth, shuddering and cursing.

Swallowing it down as if it were the sweetest nectar he could ever taste, Yazoo knew he really was the biggest whore in creation.

"Mmm, thank you, doctor, your medicine was so good, I just couldn't help myself." He really hated himself right now but at least it was over.

Instead of words, Hojo slapped his patient in the face, clenching his jaw.

"You will regret this! Wait till we meet next time, you will so get it then!"

Angered, he threw his stuff back into his bag, adjusted his attire and stormed out of the room, fuming. He had spilled his load. It was over for tonight and even though he was sexually satisfied, he wasn´t emotionally, and he would make sure to file a complaint, at least. He´d teach the bitch to go against his orders!

_Fuck..._ Okay, so that was done. Yazoo was safe for now but had he unwittingly put others in danger with his own selfish need tonight? Picking up the phone, he dialed Tseng.

"Tseng... I think I've made a mistake..."

TBC

* * *

Comment Replies –

BMIK/_Chephren_ replying

Natzilla – _Yesh, didn't you see that special Squeenix article that proclaimed that Yazoo is the new shortened forms for Lucifer, Beelzebub and best of all, Mephistopheles? XDDD Did he impress you, baby, because that is what he was going for with that. XD Yesh, unfortunately, if Vince didn't realize that Yazoo fucked other people, the honeymoon period is over. That is why in the last one I think that he ended up buying up all Yazoo's company time. *loves Vinny!* *kasmooches, babe!*_All right, all right, then Yazoo is a bigfoot ;P Reeve probably thinks that Yazoo is the devil too XD Poor thing, but his flesh was weak too... Yeah, Vincent already knows, I guess he´d rather not know about what is going on at the Lotus XD

Gothicragdoll – _Ha! XDDD That is a brilliant guess but of course, we can't confirm or deny it at this point, love. *huggles!* Kudos to you though, the wheels are turning fast! XD _Hehe, you have an interesting theory there, but as Chephren said, we can´t give any hints away ;) But it´ll all be revealed soon enough!

Aeriths-Rain – _Awww, that's so sweet of you! Don't feel sorry for Ruffy, love, he is being a prick right now. You are starting to love him for what he is. ^_^ Yeah, Yaz knew very well that Reeve didn't do it. Mostly, I think that he did it out of self-loathing and to push another person who actually cares about him away since he has hurt Vince so much. _Yeah, luckily Rufus knows how to handle overbearing women XD And yes, it is not Reeve´s fault at all, but sometimes people just get emotional and with all the stress Yazoo probably had to do something... and it is not as if he raped Reeve or anything ;)

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Hey Angel! *huggles!* Hope everything is going well! Yesh, poor Reeve-y. __ The Tsviets are more interesting to me here than they are in DoC, that is for sure, but I hear ya! You take care, love, and Happy Holidays! _Thank you! Yes, things are less stressful now, thanks to the holidays! I felt a it sorry for Reeve too, but well *sigh* Much love to you too! *hugs*

Psycho Steph – _Yesh! XD He knew what he was doing but he was hurting for things and he had asked Reeve-y to leave him alone. I think too that Reeve actually might have truly proved himself as a _true_man of the Goddess just then. I know Yazzy just gained massive respect for him. XD Yeah, I think Scarlett is a bit jaded and that was very bitchy of her but yeah... if any chick was going to get through to Rufus ever, I think her methods might have worked somehow... but unfortunately for her, Ruffy is gay as a maypole with Tsengy's name all over it. XD _Yeah, nobody can resist him indeed XD I bet Rufus has to deal with a lot of such people who are attracted to his money and power, but he really only wants his Tsengy ;P He has no qualm about being rude if he has to. Haha, maybe the clients feel that the underground bitches are dangerous too, which is why they avoid them XD But really, maybe all they need is a good fuck to take their minds off the nasty schemes they are constantly planning XD

Soyna – _Thank you so much, Soy-Soy! Great questions! Yeah, it is all pretty unclear now, isn't it? Way to make Yazzy feel special... the killer is like come back.. and then like nm... didn't do it for me. XDD _Yes, the killer seems to have ulteriour motives beyond simply wanting Yazoo back at the Lotus, but we´ll see more of that soon. Haha, I never liked Scarlett either, she is such a bitch and deserves some ego pwning!

Lenko – _Hey babe! Doing a-okay on my end! Got two jobs but it should settle down for a bit because the students are on holidays now and both jobs are on campus. Looking forward to some quiet. XD Thank you so much! Yay! So glad you like it so far! Yeah, Yazzy... I don't think Vince would be thrilled with much that Yaz has been up to lately... Sorry for the lateness of update too! _

Aww, you poor ting, I hope that you get some time to relax during the holidays at least! Thank you so much for your kind words! It´s very encouraging to hear that people enjoy our stories, it really keeps us going! Hm, you get every right to be disappointed with Yazoo for what he did to Rufus. Yazoo´s only human too, I guess his emotions made him get carried away. But I think Reeve will be fine, maybe it was a good experience for him too...

Aubrieta – _Yeah, Yazzy is pretty mixed up and really needs some lovin'. He feels shitty for what's in his mind about Seph, the fact that he is hurting Vince and he was upset for what Seph had to go through and the fact that Sephy had to shoulder that alone all that time. Plus, he's not feeling very worthy of anyone's love though he needs it and is feeling the cheapness of why people at the Lotus value him and it's pushing him over. I actually like that part of Yazoo in AC that is a bit insane. XD Though here, it's working out a bit tragic, isn't it? *huggles!* _Ah yes, true, there´s always two sides of a coin. And Reeve could have always walked aay, but he was not strong enough, I suppose... Maybe it´ll make him think about things. I suspect that no one likes Scarlett XDDD She´s just too... I dunno XD Unlikeable XD

**Again we wish everyone happy holidays and a relaxed time and we will see you soon, hopefully!**


	16. Chapter 16

**BMIK: Tseng, Vincent Valentine (early scene,) Sephiroth**

**Chephren: Yazoo, Vincent Valentine (end scene)**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"What is it?" Tseng asked, lowering his voice immediately. Yazoo sounded highly upset and disturbed and Tseng was instantly alarmed.

"I angered Hojo tonight... and I think he could be the one..." Yazoo's breathing grew a bit labored under the nerves that were only now rearing their heads. He had always been one to panic for the most part only after the threat was over... "the... killer, I mean. Will you make sure the exits are covered and that he has left the Lotus immediately without drawing too much attention?"

"... I will arrange everything. Are you unharmed?" He gave a few bodyguards a handsign, then wrote a quick note and showed it to Rude who had come over to the desk. The bespectacled man´s eyes widened behind the glasses and within a few seconds, everyone was informed via walkie talkie. They would secretly follow Hojo until they could confirm whether it was him or not and caught him red handed, also checking on the rest of the Golden Lotus whores along the way... Tseng´s expression darkened. If it was really Hojo, then the man had some nerve waltzing right back in here!

"Yes... he wanted to use his tools tonight but I made him finish early and he may complain to Rufus about it. I just didn't want it, not tonight but if I've put anyone else in danger, please forgive me..." They didn't know it was Hojo. If it wasn't him, then they would lose a valuable client, assuming the man came to get his rocks off while Yazoo was gone as well but in truth, he pitied any working girl who would have to feel his tools on them...

"What makes you think it is him?" Tseng asked further. He wouldn´t have minded going to Yazoo and have a look how he was, comfort him, but sadly he had other things to do now and the first priority was catching the culprit, organizing the hunt, warning the others, and staying close to protocol. They couldn´t miss this chance!

"It might have been roleplay but he said I had been very bad while he was on his rounds and then I asked him if he had missed his patient while he was on them. He said he missed me a lot and that he should be grateful to the killer and I panicked. Was I misconstruing it or does that sound guilty to you?" Just hearing his friend's voice on the phone, calm and even, was extremely reassuring to Yazoo and he felt his own heartbeat returning to normal.

"We will see about that, don´t worry. You have done the right thing calling me and getting rid of him quickly," Tseng reassured but then Rude came back, giving him an urgent look. "I have to go now but I can send someone to you who will take care of you, if you need it."

"Thank you, Tseng," Yazoo really appreciated the man's thoughtfulness. "I think I will be alright with the bodyguards you posted but if anything changes, I might call you back on that one. Would that be alright?"

"Absolutely. I will talk to you later," and with that, Tseng cut the line and followed Rude to coordinate the rest of their measures.

Hanging up, Yazoo stared at the wall for a moment before he picked up again and dialed. His heart began to pound in his ears as he heard the line ringing. When a familiar voice answered, his heart swelled in his chest and he felt as if he were drowning all at once.

"Do you really think I'm an incestuous slut?"

"...I beg your pardon?"

Vincent had been waiting by the phone since he had left the other night because really, despite his words, he ached to hear from his husband and he didn´t want them to be fighting. On the other hand, he _was_ angry with Yazoo, and he did struggle to not bash a certain someone´s head in. This was a bit overwhelming though.

It was really too much and Yazoo knew he was going crazy now. "You don't remember?" If he wanted to play it this way, then fine. "Well, I am. I am also the biggest, cheapest whore I know..." He was so close to crying. "I don't think I could bear it if you hated me, Vince... but I know I don't deserve you... Are you going to leave me then?"

He could always just live out his life here... In the past few days, Yazoo had surely become the whore he had always been accused of being.

"What... are you talking about?" Vincent asked carefully, blank faced. Admittedly he did have the one or other nasty thought in his anger, where he called Yazoo bad things but he would never say them out loud and the minute he thought them, he knew that it wasn´t what Yazoo was. It was just a way of coping with the situation, these thoughts… but Yazoo could not know that Vincent'd had them, could he? "I am not going to leave you... I just left there because I need time to figure things out and so do you..." he tried to explain himself, frowning. "I do not hate you, you know that. I just think that due to your upbringing, there are some... issues you need to figure out..." He didn´t want to say the bad i-word since Yazoo might misunderstand it.

"The cake... Why send it and come to me if it was only to reject me in the end?" Yazoo remembered the fiery contempt on his beloved's face and how he had just pathetically lie there motionless because he was too weak to move. Nothing made sense... "I'm sorry I didn't come after you. I was so tired and had to sleep."

Now Vincent was completely lost.

"I really have no idea what you are talking about," he said, burying his face in one hand, holding the phone close to his ear, so hard that the knuckles turned white. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"...Yes. I had some of the cake you sent me and slept." Sighing, Yazoo agreed but he would not embellish on the details of any dreams again as it only brought disgust and heartache the last time... He had done enough damage as it was. Could it be that Vince really couldn't remember?

"But I didn´t send you any cake," Vincent weakly objected but then he sat up straight."You didn´t eat it, did you? Maybe it was poisoned! I didn´t send it but someone else might, the killer maybe!"

"You didn't..." Yazoo's eyes widened. He hadn't thought about that possibility... then just who _was _it in his room tonight? Regardless, he didn't want his beloved to worry anymore than he already was. "Don't worry, I slept and I was late for my appointment but I am fine now, I promise. I have two guards posted outside my door..." Hojo wasn't the one who'd sent the cake. The one who sent the cake didn't want him dead... or so it seemed. They did seem to want to remind Yazoo of what an undesirable he was however.

"So we are still just taking a break then?"

Hardly convinced, Vincent relaxed back against the fridge, frowning. He wasn´t happy with the measures taken but also he didn´t want to be patronizing and technically they were still fighting. Kind of.

"I guess so... Unless anything has changed?" It was ridiculous to think that things could change overnight and that Yazoo would forget his stinking scumbag of a brother so easily but he could still harbor hopes, couldn´t he?

Yazoo wished so much he could have lied and said it had. "I'm sorry... The only thing that I've found out is that I miss you." He wanted to hold Vincent, to look up into those eyes again and see for himself that his beloved still respected him. He was feeling so alone right now even though there were people everywhere in this place. Just not the one he wanted to see most.

"I miss you too and I am glad you found that out," Vincent replied, leaning his head back against the fridge. Just why did it have to be so complicated? Couldn´t they just erase Sephiroth from the equation? Sadly, they couldn´t, otherwise they wouldn´t be in this mess now..."What will you do about it now?"

It was a valid question because it all depended on Yazoo and Vincent could do nothing but watch from the sidelines... so he at least had to know where in the game they were.

"I will probably call and talk to my brother. It really doesn't do much good to just sit here and ignore it all, does it?" He hoped Vince would understand that. It was really better if Yazoo and Vincent would reconcile and Yazoo never called Sephiroth probably… but if it was something that needed resolving then dammit, the boy would do his best for Vince. He wanted his husband back more than anything.

"All right, then do that please," Vincent said, even though he didn´t like the thought of the two communicating but Yazoo was right, something had to be done...

"Okay. I will call you again soon. I know you need space but I really want to talk to you all the time, so if I call and you don't feel like talking, I will leave you a little message then."

"Feel free to call any time." Vincent didn´t really want to hang up but he didn´t know what else to say, except for a quiet, "Be careful. Good night."

"Goodnight, my love." Yazoo's lips pursed and he silently kissed the mouthpiece of his phone, wishing it was Vincent's warm lips.

The dark aristocrat turned the phone off and went back to his lonely bed, without any chocolate cake this time while Yazoo sighed and picked up the phone one last time. As he said he would do, though it was getting late, Yazoo dialed Hewley Manor, knowing most likely Rupert should still be on duty. He waited patiently as the phone was passed from ear to ear until finally...

"Yes?"

The sleep-heavy voice of Sephiroth answered, his head still half buried underneath a pillow, eyes closed, hair ruffled. He´d gone to bed early tonight but it seemed that this hadn´t been the brightest idea.

"Who´sdis?" he slurred, rubbing over his tired face with his free hand, trying to wake up.

"Me," Yazoo declared, nonplussed. "Sorry to wake you. Do you have some time to talk, Brother?" He had said he would call Sephiroth but the truth was… he really didn't want to be alone now. Now was as good a time as any to him to work out his feelings.

"I do. Is something wrong?" Sephiroth finally sat up, stuffing a cushion behind his back and reaching for the water glass on his nightstand to soothe his raw throat. They had had a talk just recently and the man was a bit surprised to hear from his brother again so soon, as last time they had parted not so pleasantly...

"Yes..." Yazoo took a deep breath. "Some things happened tonight and I don't want to be alone. Just hearing your voice is comforting." The youth sat back on his sheets, which hadn't been changed yet. He would call for that later. Right now, he gazed out his window into the deepening evening sky. "You feel like having an argument or something?"

"Well, I am awake now anyway," was the mildly cynical reply. Then it turned softer though as the elder asked, "What did happen?"

Yazoo thought for a moment. He wanted to tell but... "Has your nurse gone to bed yet? Would you mind coming here, Seph? I will tell you but not over the phone. It was really strange..."

He was frowning and the cake still sat on the little table by his armchairs, watching him silently, beckoning him for another taste. Vince was right though, something might be wrong with it but it couldn't have been poisoned because Yazoo was still alive.

"All right... I will see what I can do. I cannot promise anything though. Wait here please." The line crackled a bit as Sephiroth put it on the nightstand and shuffled out of bed, putting on a robe and leaving to speak to the nurse.

About ten minutes later, he picked up the phone again. "I will be there in an hour. Do you still have the same room?"

"Yes," Yazoo's heart started to beat a bit faster. _Dammit,_ he chastised himself. "Thank you, Brother. See you soon then."

It actually meant a lot that Sephiroth would come here to see him. The nurse would drive and Sephiroth wouldn't have to deal with the stress of the road and could rest on the way if he pleased.

Hanging up the phone, Yazoo called to order the bedsheets changed and went to take a shower and brush his teeth behind a locked bathroom door. It would not do to meet Brother this way, reeking of his own seed and Hojo's and the shower made him actually feel quite a bit better. As he finished, he stepped out cautiously into the room and saw that the sheets had already been changed and he went to choose a full length set of black silk pajamas, something neutral and unprovoking.

About an hour later, a knock at the door indicated that Sephiroth finally had arrived. He was let in, still looking a bit sleepy and not on top of his game, but this could also have been from the medicine he had to take. Unlike the years before when he had stepped into the room self assured and as if he owned it, this time he was almost hesitant, having just a short look through it as if avoiding provoking too many memories. This was a very critical step in his therapy, coming back here...

Not much had changed, it seemed, except for the many bodyguards. Well, and Yazoo was as beautiful as ever... Forcing his eyes off his brother, Sephiroth kept standing in the middle of the room.

"So, here I am. What is it?"

Yazoo went to Sephiroth and gave him a hug. "Thank you for coming. Did you send me this by chance?"

He walked over to gesture to the cake, which sat there all innocent and pleasing to the eye, making Yazoo's mouth water.

"No, I didn´t." Sephiroth stared at the cake as if it´d bite him any minute but then he followed Yazoo to sit down on one of the outragingly red chairs that still occupied the room. The pole was still there as well...

"I suppose you didn´t just call me here about the cake?" he asked, leaning back, crossing his legs, trying to get comfortable in this environment.

"Well that's part of it," Yazoo picked up the pastry, carrying it over to the door. Seeing a group of men outside his door now, the silver haired youth smiled and handed the cake to one of them. "Can you dispose of this please? I don't know who delivered it. I seem to be alright but don't let anyone eat it." Closing the door quietly, he turned back to his brother. "I ate some earlier and I was certain Vincent visited me but I was wrong."

"That does sound strange," Sephiroth frowned. "You should see a doctor in any case, just to be on the safe side. Apparently there are nutjobs out there. You haven´t heard anything from that killer yet, have you?"

"I think I might know who it is too... one of my clients... but that is only speculation. After that strange… vision, I overslept meeting him and I never oversleep so long to the point I wouldn't hear a knock at the door. When Vincent left or who I thought was Vincent left, I couldn't move and fell back to sleep and Tseng had to wake me for the doctor…"

Sephiroth had to hold up his hands to calm down the flood of words that seemed to burst out of his little brother and that didn´t really make much sense to him.

"Wait! Just, calm down a bit." When Yazoo had taken a deep breath and sat there on his chair, hunched and miserable, the older said, "Now, just tell me again, from the beginning. You got this cake, and then?"

"With a note, that said, 'Please have this cake. I am thinking of you,' and I thought it must be Vince and had some immediately! It was delicious but I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was Vince sitting over me in bed, or... at least I thought it was him." Yazoo bit his lip. "He asked me if I got the cake and I said yes... and that I was sorry for everything that is going on and that..." Yazoo just now realized who he was talking to but the words came out and Sephiroth would notice if he stopped to formulate a lie and if he did, the whole story would become a web of lies. When it came to Sephiroth, Yazoo could always withhold information but he was a fairly terrible liar. "...that I would try to get over you so things would be right. Vincent started asking me questions like if I thought of you a lot and if I loved you more than him..." _Shit._

"Well...that doesn´t sound like too much of a strange dream to me," Sephiroth pointed out, adding as an explanation. "Given the issue it is only natural that you dream about it. You are subconsciously still trying to find a solution, it is haunting you."

He paused before asking, "Did you find your answer to those questions?"

"Yes, I did," Yazoo replied, "…but I don't really feel like it was a dream though, Brother... He was... touching me while he asked his questions. I was so afraid that he was angry with me. He wouldn't kiss me or let me hold him... only asked his questions and asked me about my dream."

"Did that feel like him at all?" Sephiroth asked instead of prodding to hear the actual answer to those questions. It was not his place to ask.

"Well... he didn't let me close... but it sure looked like him though my eyes were so tired still. But," Yazoo's eyes fell to his lap where he began to wring his hands, "he called me a bitch and an incestuous slut... and when I called him later after Dr. Hojo left, he didn't know about this at all and didn't send the cake... It couldn't have been him."

"Really," Sephiroth deadpanned, looking not overly convinced. "This could not possibly be his way of anger management?"

"Yeah! He never talks like that... I told him about this dream I had and you were both in it and... We were all making love as if it was always meant to be... He seemed shocked and asked me details while he touched my cock and then when I was close, he wanted me to say your name..." His brows furrowed now in confusion, "and I couldn't help it, I was too close and I came and he said it suited me to come with your name on my lips. That hurt my feelings. Vincent would never say something like that. I wanted to hold him after but he told me not to touch him, to crawl back into your lap... and that incestuous slut part..."

He refused to look at Sephiroth, too ashamed to admit this was the truth but he hadn't wanted it to happen that way. He had only wanted to please his lover. He didn't know now if he wanted Sephiroth's approval, his reassurance that Yazoo wasn't the scum of the earth or what... "Forgive me, I needed to tell someone and I don't know if I will see the Reverend again..."

"It is all right," the other replied carefully, not mentioning the irony of the fact that, indeed, he was here with Yazoo indeed almost having crawled back into his lap. He also wisely refrained from pointing out that it wasn´t very flattering to hear his little brother so blatantly blurt out that the youth found it insulting to be associated with him. Besides, Sephiroth was busy sorting his thoughts and digesting all the revelations. After a thoughtful moment, the elder muttered, "If I didn´t know any better, I´d say that dream person of yours sounds a lot like someone I knew... But nevermind. I suppose it was nothing but a dream, after all, and maybe your subconscious wanted to tell you something."

Yazoo looked up at his brother, "Who does it remind you of, Brother?" He leaned forward in his armchair as realization hit. "Do you mean… you?"

If he had somehow concocted a phantom dream person who Yazoo was dead certain now had _not_ been a dream, that acted like Seph and looked like Vince then Yazoo was certainly a most fucked-up individual and needed help.

Sephiroth simply gave a light, admitting shrug. It was astounding how well Yazoo still knew him... "Well, but this is absolutely out of question. And you emphasized that Valentine is above any suspicion, so the only logical explanation for this very strange encounter is that it was a dream after all."

Yazoo looked at him with fresh eyes now. Could it have really been a wet dre-night…mare as real as it was and as weak and sticky as he had been upon waking? He could insist it wasn't a dream but it didn't seem like anyone believed him... "Thank you for coming. I'm sorry I called you all the way here… but I'm a bit lonely. Tseng keeps me well-protected but I miss having company I care about."

He narrowed his eyes… knowing he was fucking up royally tonight. "Is it all right that I am honest with you like this about how I'm feeling?"

"It is fine," Sephiroth assured again. Yazoo seemed especially insecure tonight, which wasn´t really a surprise. "I was just surprised that you called me, instead of someone else. Given our issues, I must be the last person you want to see right now... Did they catch the killer yet? You said it was one of your clients?" Maybe it was better to just distract from all the steamy incest dreams, it didn´t seem to do much but upset Yazoo more...

"Yes and I have no proof so he will be coming back. I angered him tonight, Brother... you remember the very first one? My first client here? The one with the doctor's tools and the mechanical devices... he said he should be grateful to the killer that I came back..." Yazoo shivered as he remembered the creepy manner of that man and his cruel smirk.

"I remember," Sephiroth nodded darkly. "Hojo it was, if I remember correctly? He didn´t do anything to you, did he?"

"Not this time... Only one of his suppositories and he wanted head. I made him cum too soon and he grew very angry and stormed out, saying I would regret it." Yazoo hugged himself, feeling so very cold. "Right now, I don't really feel as though I deserve much better than to stay right here."

Sephiroth felt the strong urge to touch Yazoo, to comfort him, but he didn´t because it wouldn´t do... would it? Deciding that in the face of such a frightening event it didn´t matter, he came over, sitting beside the boy, and carefully drew him in his arms. "I am sure they will take care of him now, do not worry. That man will not harm you. And you are not to blame for anything. If anyone is at fault then it was and is me."

Yazoo sobbed and turned his face into this brother's neck. _So warm..._ His arms enfolded Sephiroth close to him and the silver haired youth's lips brushed against his brother's neck as he looked up into that kind face. The man's scent was so strong and familiar and Yazoo felt safe. Big Brother didn't find him disgusting nor crazy... instead he felt bad for bringing the boy here and he was offering his love even at the danger it would cause from all the scrutiny on him now...

Yazoo loved Vincent so much but Vincent was always being hurt by what Yazoo did, even when the youth wanted to do what was best for his family, _all_ of his family. He missed his husband, heart aching every moment the man was away. He dove into work to try to forget but he found that he was severely disturbed and would do anything to keep himself and his loved ones safe... anything. He missed his brother too though and he had to face facts and the fact _was_ that said someone was right here with him in his time of need.

Reaching up, barely shed tears in his eyes, Yazoo captured soft, familiar lips and his eyes fell closed as a wave of relief rushed over him.

Sephiroth was surprised, to say the least and he stiffened. Then however he relaxed, drawing Yazoo closer. This was just a platonic kiss between brothers; Sephiroth was just offering loving support, Yazoo simply needed some bodily contact and the reassurance that he wasn´t alo-

It was then that the velvety lips against his parted and the sweet, moist tip of a tongue begged for entrance. And oh Sephiroth wanted to grant it so _much_! He wanted to greedily suck it in, devour it, pin Yazoo underneath him on the sofa and-!

But he didn´t.

Turning as frozen and statuesque as an icicle, Sephiroth´s fingers cramped around Yazoo´s arm for a few seconds, his face turning pale from the effort it cost him to slowly but surely turn away from the kiss, gently pushing Yazoo away and bringing some much needed distance between them.

"I can´t," he breathed, eyes wide, strong figure trembling.

A tight constricting in his chest, Yazoo's expression mirrored his brother's and they stared at each other. All at once, the youth was stroking his brother's hair and back gently but in panic, horrified at what he had done and how easy it had been. It was so hard to see him shaking like this.

"Are you alright?" His body had been happy when he felt Sephiroth's arm around him and he just _had_ to go too far once again…

"I´m fine... I think," Sephiroth assured his little brother, though it appeared that he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else. He gently grabbed Yazoo´s hands, holding them down, but not letting go. "We just better keep a little distance." Seeing the crestfallen look on Yazoo´s beautiful face, he added, "It is not your fault."

Yazoo didn´t look overly convinced, leading the elder to ask, concerned, "Are _you_ all right?"

Yazoo gave his brother a sad, tiny smile. "A bit toxic but just hearing you say that helps." He sat, immersing himself in the feel of Sephiroth's hands on his. It didn't help that he craved to be touched in a loving manner to wipe out how tainted he was feeling from the night's horrific events… but this was no longer his big brother's responsibility to take care of him this way and for Yazoo to act upon it further would be destructive to both of them, he knew this. "You should go, Brother… I will be fine."

He would only cause Sephiroth more upset if he detained him any longer.

"Don´t be silly," the elder rejected sternly and gripping Yazoo´s chin, looked him in the eye, suspiciously. "You are far from being fine and you are the worst liar on top."

He snorted, letting go and leaning back, pulling Yazoo closer again in defeat so the younger could lean his head against Sephiroth´s chest. Their faces would be far enough from each other this way, hopefully. "Care to tell me what caused that incident just now?" he asked quietly.

Yazoo sighed as he rested against Sephiroth's warmth, feeling the rise and fall of his breath. He truly hadn't wanted his brother to leave and for once, he was secretly overjoyed to be called out. "I really have no excuse only that it's been a rough night and I'm feeling used and untouchable. You came when I asked you to and I've… been missing you, Brother." He looked down at the junction of Sephiroth's bicep and forearm blankly. "If I told you that my deepest subconscious desire was to have both you and Vincent together, all of us loving each other… would you think less of me?"

"No, I would not. It would be the easiest, most satisfying solution for you so it is no wonder that you are aware of it, contemplating it. This way, the conflict isn´t solved though. And you know that it cannot happen, having the both of us, don´t you?" Sephiroth pointed out calmly, even though the thought of him and Valentine gave him the shivers BIG time, and not in a good way. His fingers had started to stroke lightly over Yazoo´s arm... in a completely platonic way of course.

"I know," Yazoo replied but obviously Big Brother was neither disappointed nor disgusted with him yet. For that, he felt really happy and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's waist. He was sure now that he had been able to share the worst of it now... except... "Okay, there is one last thing that I've done that I am not proud of... I..." The silver haired youth moved one hand to slip it into his brother's. "I... debauched a holy man." Something about all of this was liberating but this one however...

There was a long moment of silence in which Sephiroth stared down, disbelieving, into his brother´s contrite face, including puppy eyes and worried bottom lip-and then he just started laughing. It somehow just happened. He threw his head back and produced a clear, deep laughter, that lasted a minute or so and was a mixture of pure amusement and also a little bit of sadistic gloating.

"Yes," Yazoo affirmed, "I am officially no good now."

A heavy sigh of relief escaped him. To tell anyone else would have produced an incredulous, scornful response but it really felt better to tell someone than not and even better that they understood. Sephiroth on the other hand even appreciated it. "I was so angry about what had happened to you and he came to visit me again when I had warned him not to. He was so kind and he was not the one who did you wrong but I did it anyway..."

Quite relaxed again, with Yazoo snuggled close to his chest, Sephiroth was still smirking, "I appreciate that very much, thank you. I suppose he will not bother you again, that priest. Well, done." This probably wasn´t productive to therapy at all but right now Sephiroth didn´t care. He had so many things to work on already, he deserved to keep at least one or two little grudges, didn´t he?

"Now tell me, how do you feel working here again? Are you feeling well? I am not really comfortable knowing that you are here without any support... professional, I mean." He frowned a bit but his voice was calm instead of patronizing, simply voicing concern.

Yazoo felt a small swell of pride within him that he had Sephiroth's gratitude but also... he knew that never seeing the reverend again was a definite possibility and he really wouldn't _mind_ seeing him again. In that steamy moment, Yazoo had come to respect the man. He had apologized for the one who had hurt his brother, for the weakness of men like him and the silver haired youth had felt touched. So even if Reverend Reeve never set foot in the Golden Lotus again after this, Yazoo did hope he would see him again. _This_ man of the cloth was a good man.

"As far as working here, I am well guarded now that the men are on a schedule but aside from Genesis, I really don't have friends here. Cloud and Yuffie are too afraid to come out much due to the new working girls who bully them. I have already made enemies and Tseng is too busy keeping everyone safe to talk so I am alone much of the time… but it gives me time to think I guess." Yazoo absently grasped his brother's long silver strands lightly, a small dreamy smile on his face.

"They are not bullying you, are they?" The older´s features darkened, becoming quite menacing. This was so typical; they were asking favors and then couldn´t even deliver the promise of keeping Yazoo safe here!

Yazoo brushed one hand over the other on Sephiroth's back, feeling his naked ring finger. "In the beginning before the guards were fully staffed, a little... but we have reached an understanding and I keep my distance..." He wanted to tell about the ring... so _badly_ but Weiss threatened him and his family and friends if Yazoo told...

"Hm. Better not get too involved with them, you will leave soon enough, I hope." Sephiroth frowned. Then, he carefully queried, "And how is it for you actually... working again? I cannot imagine that to be a pleasant thing, after you gained your freedom..."

"Honestly?" Yazoo looked up into matching emerald eyes. "It's even harder than the last time. Regardless of how it seems to you," Yazoo smirked, "oh brother keeper of the blank Hewley face, I am pretty good about hiding my emotions around here and it served me very well the last time..." Then he grew serious again, "…but to know how it is now, to be loved for yourself and not for the pleasure you can give others, the fantasy you fulfill without muss or fuss... Now that I know real love, I am finding it hard when they come in me and leave..." This brought something so very important to mind and Yazoo made himself say it immediately before he felt the need to chicken out.

"I married Vincent the night before I came here at the Justice of the Peace." He studied that face, wondering if it would hurt Brother, if it would matter to him at all...

But at this sudden news, Sephiroth made a very brave face. "Oh. Well, my congratulations then." Keeper of the Hewley blank face, he was indeed… but what else was he supposed to say?

Yazoo's brow furrowed. "Thank you... Are you... I've hurt you, haven't I?" It would be great if he were only flattering himself, arrogantly assuming that Sephiroth would be hurt by this...

"...Well... that is quite sudden news," the older admitted. "How am I supposed to react, you think? It doesn´t matter whether I am hurt or not, it does not change anything about the facts." He paused again, as Yazoo´s inquiring eyes were burning into his skull persistently and the eldest finally admitted wryly, "But yes, I am not too thrilled to hear about that."

Wow... Yazoo was impressed that Sephiroth hadn't put on the old I-could-give-a-fuck attitude that he would have before when Yazoo barely knew him and somehow knew him so very well. No guessing games or implication. He'd missed this heartfelt honesty. He could also tell Brother about work. He had never talked shop before with someone who wasn't a working girl, never dreamed of saying he had given a customer head to either Sephiroth or Vincent.

"What about you, Brother? Genesis is quite fond of you, you know. How are you getting along?"

Now Sephiroth adopted his blank face again. "We are getting along just fine, I guess. He comes to the manor very often... and when he isn´t there... he calls me... almost all the time... unless he is working... which doesn´t seem to be very often nowadays... and he seems to not sleep that much either..." By now, Sephiroth was almost used to having Genesis either occupy his private space with his presence or via phone (thank the gods for headsets!) so he didn´t even think about it anymore.

Yazoo began to laugh, glee in his eyes. Oh if Genesis could hear this. "Poor baby," he reached up and petted Sephiroth's hair affectionately. "I am glad to see he is taking good care of you. But do you ever maybe... I don't know, _enjoy_ his calling or... look _forward_ to it even, hn?" Yazoo winked at him knowingly.

"I wouldn´t know," Sephiroth frowned. "I am used to him being around all the time so I haven´t thought about it... I am grateful, I guess. He keeps my mind off depressing thoughts. I am aware that he has his own purpose but it is too early to develop anything concrete."

Yazoo definitely would refrain from ever even _thinking_ of mentioning this to Genesis. It would break his heart surely. "Yes, I guess I can understand that. You are used to quite a lot of personal space naturally."

Inwardly though, the youth was smirking. Something about this was so 'hey, that boy likes you' on the playground in elementary school and it was really Sephiroth's own business but Yazoo figured since they spoke so openly... "Brother, when we were growing up and Mother and Father wanted you to marry… did you ever think you would marry a woman?"

"No, I did not. I was too young to even entertain the possibility and after that man was gone," 'that man' referring to their father, "it was off the table for a while anyway. I am not interested in women." He shrugged. It was true, they were more or less invisible to him and if they weren´t because they had a valid function in his life (like Betty, the maid,) he didn´t see them as women per se. They were just humans then.

"How does it feel to be married? Anything changed, now that you proved your love to the world at large?"There was a slight, mocking eye roll and a sarcastic twitch of the lip… which Yazoo failed to miss.

"Until I fucked it up, it was perfect… Not the marrying kind, Brother?" It was really no surprise to the silver haired youth. He doubted anyone, male or female, would be able to tie Brother down… even himself probably when they had been so close.

"No. Marriages are an outdated and archaic redundancy. They complicate matters and divorce statistics prove they do not deliver what they promise," Sephiroth unceremoniously pointed out. He wisely refrained from mentioning that Yazoo´s marriage was just another example of his statement, as obviously everything wasn´t as peachy as it should be...

"I would insist on pointing out that if you really love someone with all of your heart, you might feel the urge to bind yourself to them in this way, that it is not always about proving your love to the 'world at large'... but as it is," Yazoo said with a lifted eyebrow and a sideways smirk, "I must relieve my bladder. Please be comfortable and I will be right back..."

Sephiroth simply shrugged. He wouldn´t start an argument about something like this.

Yazoo left a light kiss on his big brother's porcelain cheek as he went. Watching his little brother vanish in the bathroom, the young noble sat there, head leaning against his knuckles. It was getting late and he should leave soon...

The ringing of the phone startled him a bit and he glared at it but it remained persistent. Since Yazoo wasn´t coming out, Sephiroth decided to answer it himself. Maybe it was something important.

"Yes?"

"... My apologies, I must have the wrong-" Vincent murmured apologetically, his confusion apparent, but then he looked at his cell and the number he had dialed. It was correct, he had in fact rung Yazoo's room. "Who am I speaking with, please?" A lump of dread was even now forming in the pit of his belly. This voice sounded awfully familiar.

"This is Sephiroth Gainsborough. My brother is unavailable at the moment. I will take your message," Sephiroth replied languidly, eyes still glued to the bathroom door. The voice did sound familiar but he couldn´t put his finger on it; there was just too much staff at the Golden Lotus for him to identify everyone by their voice.

"And it would be great if we could get this over with tonight, we are busy actually," he dryly added, when there was a long pause at the other end of the line.

TBC

* * *

Comment Replies –

BMIK/_Chephren _replying

Soyna – _Yeah, you are so right, love! He sure does and yes, a little discretion is prolly best but I don't know if he will stay quiet because he wants to be completely honest with Vince. . We'll have to see how that goes! Ohh, the silver and darkness! That is beautiful! 3 XD _Yeah... Hojo... but he was actually fun to write XDDDD I must admit that we wrote the scene with Tseng, Rufus and Yaz already, and boy was it steamy XDD I hope you can enjoy it soon!

Natzilla – _Yeah, poor Yazzy! __ Luck is not really on his side right now, it seems. Take him up and huggle him for us, okay, baby? He needs it right now… *sniffles* Yeah, we will find out about that strange encounter soon! _Aww, yes, not his night indeed... But no worries, ChephCheph will feed him with chocolate cake soon and all will be better XD

xxxXXXSMILEXXXxxx – _As flexible as a rock, y ou said it! XDDDD Yesh, jumping to conclusions is okay here! XD The wheels are turning and that's good! A very Happy New Year to you too! XD _Hahaha, Tseng doesnt have it easy XD But he will deal with it soon... Now I am curious about your suspicion, I must say!

Psycho Steph – _Yeah, poor boys! __ We will find out more about that later, right now, Yazzy needs some lovin's… however… this isn't looking all that promising, is it? O.o Yeah, Hojo! That is why Yazoo understood what Cloudy was going through with Hollander so well. Yeesh! Being a whore, even at the Golden Lotus, has its real moments too unfortunately and Yaz is having a very realistic time there so far. _To me it seems very unlikely that the 'real' Vincent would talk like that. But he has his demons, you know ;) Yeah, though it was kinda fun to write Hojo I can see why youd find it hard to read about him. But whores have to please not so pleasant clients as well, poor things :(

Aeriths-Rain – _Yesh poor Yazzy! __ Yeah, he will help Tsengy try and get his lovelife together. Rufus isn't helping at all… Yeah, Hojo is no picnic! I know I wouldn't be able to handle him… I think this is why Yaz was on top… he could even help harder-to-get-along with clients get their rocks off somehow. Yaz _is_ feeling pretty guilty already, you said it, love. _An awful night indeed. It seems that things get worse for him, but at least he is still alive, I guess XD

Gothicragdoll – _Hey, thank you so much, love! XDDDDD Yeah, that convo with Vincent didn't shed much light but at least we know it wasn't him now… poor guy. Yaz kamikaze'd him with feeling just then. XD Methinks our silver haired protagonist fears he might be losing it now… O.o _Thank you dear! I am happy you enjoy all the drama, because there certainly is more to come XDDD

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Thank you! *huggles you back!* Many bright wishes for the coming new year! XD Yesh, this is a kink I have never really thought about much, the doctor thing, despite that whole 'playing doctor' that happens among kids they talk about. I bet it could be really yummy if it were Vinny or Seph he was playing doc with! XDD Hojo seems to have a temper on him…and then there is getting around the whole 'creepy' thing. _Happy new year to you too! I hope it started well! Yes, I look forward to Yazoos lessons as well :D Yummy lessons they will be!

Aubrieta – _I know! So unfair! O.O Poor Yazzy but if Hojo is behind any of this, then it's best not to upset him to much… and that was kind of a fail too. Tsengy will handle it now. No worries! XD I am with you, perhaps Yaz should keep his love for chocolate cake underwraps a little better now! O.o Also, depending on how much money Hojo could bring in as a client, Yaz might be out of luck but luckily, this time, he is not tied to the Lotus for very long. I know! Actually, yesh, chocolate cake sounds especially tempting today! XDD _Hehe, I think you are not that far off with your suspicion, maybe XD Everything seems a bit like a blur now to him and it is hard to distinguish between reality and dream and then his nerves are on edge because of the killer and all... I hope Yazoo will keep his sanity XD

**Thank you so much for your reviews everyone, it means the world to us! *kisses and chocolate cake for you***


	17. Chapter 17

**BMIK: Sephiroth, Vincent Valentine (talking to Yazoo,) Nero, the stranger**

**Chephren: Yazoo, Vincent Valentine (talking to Sephiroth,) Weiss, Anton**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Vincent felt the cold prickles of jealousy rise as if his hair was standing on end. "...This is Yazoo's husband. Busy doing what precisely?" He knew that it was none of his business, he knew that... but the fact was that he had called to tell his precious that he loved him and make sure the young man was alright. Yazoo had told him he would _call_ Sephiroth, not have a sleepover!

That managed to get Sephiroth´s attention, all right. Very slowly his silver eyebrow arched up. "I am busy consoling my brother, listening to his worries and helping him face the possibility of that crazy killer visiting him tonight, which in fact should be done by his so called husband. The bad times don´t seem so exciting now, do they?"

"I..." Vincent didn't know what to say. He had been hurting because in his mind, he had been nothing but supportive and understanding to his love but Yazoo just couldn't seem to be all his. Not to boast but Vincent had no small part in helping his Fairy free himself from the clutches of Rufus Shinra and his insane brother and now, _what_ does Yazoo want to do? Though... Vincent understood why, he did understand, yes... but that didn't mean he had to be happy. The one time that the dark aristocrat had spoken up about how he couldn't go on like this, that he needed time to think, he apparently had chosen the most incorrect time to do so.

"Did something happen tonight?"

"Wouldn´t you like to know," Sephiroth replied, inspecting his nails. "I am certain that there is a reason why Yazoo decided to call and tell _me_ instead of you so I see no reason to enlighten you. Had he wanted to, he would have done so."

"I see…" Vincent replied. Yazoo had actually tried to tell him, he realized, at least about that strange dream he'd had. Somehow his beloved had gotten the idea that Vincent hated him now, thought of him as incestuous slut. _I never ever said that… _Perhaps there had been more but they hadn't reached that point in the conversation. Was Yazoo giving up on him? "Just keep your 'consoling' hands to yourself." Visions were already haunting him of what might be going on there…

Yazoo heard the tone of Sephiroth's voice as he came out of the bathroom and in a flash, he was at his big brother's side, his hands reaching for the phone hurriedly.

"Vince, is that you?"

Sephiroth just went back to the sofa, sitting down for another moment. He really had to leave, he was staying here longer than he ought to already, but he just didn´t want to part without a proper good-bye, so he waited for them to end the conversation.

On the phone, Vincent felt relieved that he didn´t have to talk to the scumbag anymore. Speaking with Sephiroth exhausted him because he needed to keep his emotions from bursting out. For some reason, it always seemed as if Sephiroth was getting the better of him, treating him like a stupid little boy and Vincent knew that he could only do so because Vincent let him. If only he could keep his cool with the man...

"Yes, it is me. I just spoke to your brother." The statement was only _slightly_ caustic and accusing, because the last thing Vincent wanted was another fight with Yazoo. It also implied the question of 'what the hell is Sephiroth doing at the Golden Lotus?'.

"Yes," Yazoo admitted, "I asked him here. I was feeling alone and lately, all I can ever seem to do is hurt you. After this thing tonight, when I thought you came here… I thought you really hated me, Vince… If that was a dream, I felt like I was losing my mind. I called Brother as I said I would and I asked him to come here, keep me company because I was afraid to be alone."

"You could have asked me. I didn´t know it was that serious!"

Well, that was a very convenient lie.

Vincent should have _known_ that something was wrong with Yazoo, that he was frightened and lonely, they were married, after all! Second... Vincent had told Yazoo that he needed time alone, hadn´t he? So essentially, it was really his own fault.

"I am sorry," he said with a sigh. "But do you really think it is a good idea for your brother to be there, alone with you?" He sounded worried and sceptical, he couldn´t help it. It was just frustrating. While he and Yazoo grew more apart every second, Yazoo and Sephiroth got closer and closer again, and Vincent surely looked like the bad guy now, didn´t he? Well, he also was… sort of.

"It's all right," Yazoo didn't want to answer the question just then with Sephiroth in earshot. He knew his brother knew what Vincent thought of the idea of them alone well enough. The truth was though that _Sephiroth_ had been the one tonight who had actually behaved himself. It was Yazoo who had been the one to give into temptation. "I felt safer with him here and we have been talking about things that needed to be talked about. If it happens again that I need company… even if we are having problems, then it is all right if I ask you to come?"

He didn't want to make Sephiroth uncomfortable as the man _had_ come all the way here but he also didn't want to hurt his darling Vincent anymore than he already had.

"Yes, absolutely. You come first, always, even before our fights," Vincent replied passionately. Right now to him, Sephiroth might even be a greater threat than that killer; the murderer might slaughter people but Sephiroth could manage to really fuck them up. Yazoo had just started healing and facing his demons and he might be better off without his brother around. In fact, the problems had just started again with Sephiroth entering the game.

On the other end of the line, shivers of pleasure ran down Yazoo's spine and his eyes hooded as he toyed with the phone cord. "Oh, Vince, that's nice… Listen, I need to go, my love, I'm being rude to my guest. Can I call you tomorrow?"

He looked over at Sephiroth, who was patiently waiting for him but he didn't miss the bored glaze that started to cloud his brother's eyes. It was such a strange position to be in… nowhere near as lovely as he had dreamed having the both of them with him.

"Yes, please call me and if you need me over at your place, don´t hesitate to say it and I will be there. Have a good night, I love you." Despite the very diplomatic term of 'guest,' Vincent had by no means forgotten who Yazoo was with… but he had to trust his lover with this now. Knowing though that there were still romantic feelings involved didn´t make it easier...

"I love you too, Vincent. Goodnight, my dear," Yazoo lilted happily into the phone. He really couldn't help it. His beloved had set all his fears about their relationship at ease with this one phone call. Hanging up, he turned back to Sephiroth. "Thank you, Brother, for waiting..." He sat down in the armchair opposite his brother. "You know, I really enjoyed our talk tonight. Kind of like old times, wasn't it?"

"Indeed, I enjoyed it too. I have to go now though, it´s late. Will you be all right?"

"Oh yes, of course! It _is_ very late!" Yazoo rose to go stand in front of his brother, opening his arms, indicating he wanted to give his brother a hug goodbye. "Yes, talking with you, I do feel much better. I really appreciate you coming to see me, Brother. On the spur of the moment like that. Actually..." something that he had forgotten in his terror and panic resurfaced. "Had you been angry with me, Seph? That night we talked, did I do something wrong?" Yazoo had been so distraught that he hadn't thought about it. He instead turned to a special someone who had brought him so much comfort in the past before all the pain...

"When you cut me off?" Sephiroth smirked, embracing the lithe form in a careful hug. "Actually, I wasn´t angry at all. I apologize for being mean. I thought it would be easier for you to hate instead of love me if I was being an ass but we will figure out another way, I am sure."

Yazoo was impressed and he smirked back and a light blush bloomed in his cheeks when he realized his drastic mood swing. "Wow... that was very cool of you. We will be just fine," he smiled fully then for the first time in the last couple of days. "Safe trip home," he said, reaching up to give Sephiroth a parting kiss on the cheek, mindful of last time. Turns out, it was _he_ who had to behave himself.

"Thank you. Sleep well."

Sephiroth refrained from giving any kisses because even though his self control was strong now, he didn´t have to take unnecessary risks and Yazoo was ever so tempting.

They parted and he stepped outside into the dimly lit corridor, the door closing behind him. Being alone again, he had to take a deep breath, absently noticing that the bodyguard had discreetly retreated into the shadows. Then from the corner of his eyes, he noticed another person waltzing down the hallway as if he owned the place.

"Well, well," Weiss gave a low laugh, "Look who we have here. Mr. Fancy Pants Fairy's boy..." He walked up to Sephiroth with no qualms and bumped the man with his shoulder, even though there was plenty of room for both of them to pass in the hall. "What, Red not doin' it for ya? Come to fuck your brother's tight little ass?"

Had Sephiroth been his old, uncontrollable self, they would have had to scratch Weiss from the walls, the carpet and the ceiling now, or at least what would have been left of him. He wasn´t that person anymore however and though surprised, he kept his calm. Since he was at least half a head taller, he towered over the insolent brat, eyes ice cold and hard, his whole aura far from amused as he slowly turned to simply walk away. The man wasn´t worth his attention. Weiss smirked deviously when he thought he had gotten the better of this man, who looked frailer than he had at that posh party or whatever he was attending on Genesis' phone that day.

"I say that like I _know_," Weiss crooned, "Don't pound it _too _hard. I want him ready for me when the time comes..." He reached down and adjusted himself, wondering what the Fairy was up to after his husband had abandoned him so heartlessly. He might be pining for Weiss' masterful touch right about now...

There were certain limits to the tolerable and speaking like this about Yazoo was going way beyond that limit. With a movement as quick as lighting, Sephiroth had pinned the man against the wall, crushing his ribs, his hand clamping around Weiss' throat. To the bodyguard, it looked like a client feeling up a whore though, so he just discreetly kept in the shadows, exactly as Sephiroth had calculated.

His lips were close to Weiss' ear when he said lowly, "Listen, you little shit, if you touch, much less dare to glimpse at my property, I will tear that sharp tongue of yours right out of your trap and force it down your throat so you can choke on it. Crawl back into the hole you came out of, stinking Deepground scum." Oh yes, he could smell and see Deepground all over that dirty dog, imprinted in the way he talked and walked. Those people were dangerous, had no respect and very little fear and they needed to be shown their place or they wouldn´t understand.

Weiss couldn't stifle the gulp as blazing emerald eyes burned into his skull. "No need to get cranky. I won't... touch him." _While you're around, that is..._ Nervously though, he licked his lips and obediently, he backed down. The brash silver haired man wasn't like this aristocrat, not at all and Weiss was capable of many things but in the face of someone who naturally displayed more dominance than the young whore, the scared child in the firey youth yielded. Always, he spent his time showboating and being alpha male to everyone around him that when faced with a real one, who didn't have to prove anything, he cowered like a little puppy with his tail between his legs and he hated himself for it. He would make the Fairy pay for this. "Are we done here then, or do you want a throw?"

Sephiroth just gave him another shove, his narrowed eyes searching the brat´s face, but it seemed that they were on same terms now. Ignoring the question, he asked one of his own. "Where did you get your information?"

"I saw your picture on Red's phone. You're lovers, right? As far as you fucking the Fairy... rumors," Weiss lied. No way in hell was he telling this man the truth about what they'd done as protective as this one seemed of his little fucktoy.

Lovers? Sephiroth wondered where people always got this idea from... but with these people, it was probably wise to claim Genesis as his 'property' as well, lest they´d try something with the redhead... It was the only term they understood; they didn´t give a shit about people but they did respect the claims of a man, once he had marked his 'territory' and proven that he could defend it. "What I do with my things is none of your concerns. You just keep your filthy hands off them, are we clear?"

Weiss looked at Sephiroth soberly now, "Crys_tal_." His fist clenched and shot backward to hit the wall in defeat. Taking in those eyes watching him with unbending authority in them, the brash young prostitute wondered how a prissy rich boy got to be so wise in the ways of alpha dominance. "So… you don't want to fuck then?"

"If I wanted to, you would be the last of my choices," Sephiroth coolly replied and then finally let go. He didn´t move just yet though, instead whispering into Weiss' ear, "If you do anything stupid, then I will know and I will come to get you." Then he abruptly put some distance between them and finally turned to leave for good.

Weiss didn't respond this time, merely watching as the handsome aristocrat exited the hallway. In only a few moments, his arrogant bravado had been badly shaken and although he would never admit it, he needed something… comfort. Proof that he was still top dog around here. There was no one to watch out for you when you were the biggest and baddest on the block… no one to protect you from bigger, badder dogs walking around out there that sniffed their way into your territory. Jaw clenching, the young man quieted and didn't swagger, only walked back to his room to wake Nero. That warm body and magic tongue surely could make Weiss feel powerful again.

A few hours earlier:

_Weiss lay on his bed wearing only s__ome sky blue pajama pants__,__ his legs hanging off either side. When he heard the door open, his eyes shifted toward the movement. _

"_...And?" he asked expectantly, "what did you find out?"_

_"He ate the cake," Nero informed, heading straight for the sink to wash his fingers that were dripping with the bitch´s cum. He wasn´t sure if he had ever been so disgusted in his life before. Quickly he cleaned his hands and then peeled out of the coat and the garment he had worn t__o match those of Yazoo´s husban__d__b__efore he went back to sit near the bed. The things he did for Weiss._

_Smirking at his friend's discomfort, Weiss rose from the bed and sat in the opposite armchair from the quiet man, scooting it close so they wouldn't be overheard. "What did the little bitch tell you?" His gaze was fixed on those crimson eyes that shirked away from his now._

_"Unpleasant things," Nero muttered, shivering. It felt good to be close to something he cherished and respected again. Having to touch that... thing! He __hoped__ he didn´t have to do it again._

_Absently, Weiss reached a hand up to brush over Nero's bare cheek. He'd not really seen him without his mask on before. Or at least__,__hadn't__ really looked. "Are you trying to make me angry?" Leaning closer, the silver haired man inhaled deeply, a small smile tugging at one corner of his mouth and roughly, he pulled the man closer by the collar of his shirt. "I can smell sex on you... did you fuck him?"_

_"N-no I didn´t... don´t__,__" Nero shifted only slightly. "Just wacked him off, with my hand." He felt uncomfortable without his mask on. People had always told him that he was an exceptionally pretty boy and he had drawn a lot of unwanted attention, especially from older, bulky men with too many muscles. So he had started to cover his face and surprisingly enough__,__ it kept people at bay. Maybe they thought he had something contagious or so... "I am not trying to make you angry and I didn´t fuck him," Nero specified calmly, narrowing his eyes._

"_Too bad..." Lifting each hand, sniffing at it, Weiss' eyes sparkled as he found the right one, where faint traces still lingered of the Fairy's semen. "Tell me exactly what he told you and you will be well rewarded, Nero." Seldom did Weiss use the dark man's name but he wanted information and he wanted it now. Licking his lips, he opened his mouth and took in one long lily-white finger, wetting it, never letting his eyes stray from that lovely face so near his._

_Nero breathed in sharply, his eyes transfixed on the soft lips and the wet tongue. Weiss showing affection was so very rare... "He thought I was his husband. He told me about a dream, he had..."_

_Letting go, for he had to laugh, Weiss pulled Nero close and ruffled his already-unruly mane. "Haha, brilliant!" He smiled wider than he had in a long time, not even a very devious one. Deviousness was so ingrained that it had become part of Weiss' very soul. "And what happened in this dream?" Stroking over Nero's cheek again, the silver haired man muttered absently, "You look good like this..."_

_Ah, Nero leaned into the much craved touch, seeking the warmth. Weiss was so beautiful when he laughed and smiled - not that Nero´d ever voice that thought. Weiss disliked 'faggots' and Nero wouldn´t let shine through that he might qualify for that term. "He was dreaming about his husband and his brother. Apparently it was a sexual dream."_

"_Apparently?" Weiss leaned close, his breath whispering over those pale lips. Nero had quite the allure on him and even Weiss wasn't immune. "You should stop wearing this mask, man-wait, what... what did you say? His brother?" He looked at Nero incredulously now but he didn't back away because the man was satisfying his need to meddle in the Fairy's apparently-not-so-charmed life._

_"Yes, his brother. It seems that this is an older problem between them. The husband knows about it, as far as I understood it. Yazoo is worried that his husband thinks ill of him because of that and he clarified more than once that his brother is only second to that Vincent guy." Nero explained quietly, the disgust still heavy in his voice. Weiss seemed pleased__however__s__o Nero was as well._

"_Mm-awwww," Weiss replied with mock sympathy, "and did you make the little fairy feel better?" Hands slipped down a solid bare chest to lightly trail over a pale nipple. The silver haired man grinned as it hardened before he really touched it. "Wow, you're pent up. You should really tap Rosso. She's willing enough if you catch her in the right mood."_

_"Maybe I´ll do__that__," Nero hissed, lashes fluttering a bit. Of course__,__ he wouldn´t touch that vile whor__e__b__ut Weiss didn´t need to know that... "The brother´s name..."_

"_Yes?" Weiss' grin turned predatory now as he trailed his hand down a taut stomach to find an erection waiting for him within Nero's pajama pants. "You get off on this sort of thing? Torturing people?" The silver haired man lifted a brow, seeing Nero as if for the first time as the possibility of an equal for there was nothing Weiss enjoyed more than torture._

_"Maybe I do," Nero replied emotionlessly, his eyes cold all of a sudden. Weiss should know... but maybe he didn´t. Nero had killed and tortured people for a livin__g b__efore he had met Weiss. Nowadays he just followed the man, keeping a low profile and letting him handle things. He took his enjoyment out of watching Weiss 'work', and it didn´t mean in the slightest that he wasn´t a sadist. There were so many things Weiss didn´t know about him..._

"_Huh," Weiss acknowledged in satisfaction, "well maybe you are my kind of people, kid." He was impressed to say the least and he rewarded Nero with a squeeze to that cock, which the silver haired man had no doubt would be as pretty as the rest of his body. "Show me..." His hand began to rub the flesh, awakening it to full hardness. Weiss was getting excited. The dark one really did know how to tell a compelling story..._

_"..." So this was all one needed to get Weiss' attention? Well, Nero certainly wouldn´t complain. Wordlessly he pulled down the waistband of his pants, revealing a large cock that stood straight to attention, which was no wonder with Weiss' mouth so close to it... It twitched a little at the thought._

"_Well, look at you…" Weiss smirked, his eyes greedily taking in all that flesh, his fingers wrapping around it in reverence. "Kid, you are wasting your potential… hiding behind that mask and covering yourself up." He refrained from saying any more because really, Weiss loved being the cock in the henhouse, ruler of the roost and if Nero chose to make himself more available, the silver haired man knew very well that the dark man could easily overshadow him and then, Weiss would have to kill him. Simple as that. _

_He therefore amended, making a new decision that would work better for him, "Well, hide yourself away if you want to but if I wish it, you will bare yourself to me, understood?" This way, he could covet Nero's beauty for himself, have it all to himself and this way, he made his claim on the dark man. No one else had ever seen Nero without his mask save for the little Fairy, who was so doped up on the drug they put in the cake that he didn't know who he was looking at. Weiss didn't understand why Nero, who possessed such allure and power, chose to follow him. Perhaps Weiss was just that superior a leader… yes of course, that had to be it. __'Because I rule,' he smirked at the thought of his greatness, stroking Nero's shaft in his excitement, licking his lips at the prize he had just acquired for himself._

"_I understand," Nero replied in that mysterious tone of his. He was thrilled that finally Weiss took notice of him, that maybe he thought Nero was beautiful and cherished. Nero didn't give a damn about what other people thought of hi__m__b__ut Weiss… Weiss was the center of his life, the sun, and Nero was a little insignificant planet gravitating around it. If Weiss didn't wish him to show his face to anyone else, Nero would follow that order gladly, like he followed every order that came from the gorgeous silver haired man._

_He gave a tiny groan, the treatment on his cock distracting him from his devoted thoughts. If Weiss continued like that, he wouldn't last for long…_

"_Oh no, you don't," Weiss clamped his fist down on the base of Nero's pretty dick. Gods, didn't the guy ever get laid? "You some kind__a __nun or something?" He realized that this wasn't the point of the action and tried to bring himself back on track. "You were saying? The Fairy's brother, which one is it?" He didn't move his hand though, making it clear that if Nero cooperated, he could have his reward._

_Nero might have snorte__d__i__f he hadn't been so busy holding back a whimper. Weiss should know best that he was no nun, they were working in a whorehouse after all! __Nero__ did have clients as well, even though they were of a special kind…_

"_His name's… S-Sephiroth," he finally revealed, bucking a bit into the other man's touch. He deserved his reward now, didn't he? He wanted, needed it so badly!_

_Weiss' eyes widened as the realization hit him. Sephiroth… that posh stud…? …On their top whore's phone? A sly grin spread over the silver haired man's lips. "You have done very well, Nero…You are a good little spy. What do you want for your reward then?" He squeezed that juicy cock in his hands once, his eyes flickering down to admire it then back up to capture that almost shy gaze of his follower._

_Nero bit his tongue, contemplating if it was wise to actually voice what he wanted to do__...__b__ut what other opportunity would he get__…a__nd__Weiss was in a pretty good mood..._

_"Let me..." his eyes drifted down to Weiss' well endowed crotch, "suck you off."_

_Weiss' brows knitted. "And this is what you would have as a reward? Is there nothing else you would want?" Not that that sweet little mouth on his cock wouldn't be hot as hell but he hardly thought sucking another guy's rod would bring the man pleasure._

_Well, there certainly were other options Nero could entertain, like Weiss sucking _his_ dick, but that was something he knew would not happen in a million years. __I__f Nero managed to give Weiss some pleasure__,__ maybe Weiss would want to do it again, advance from this point even..._

_"No, there is nothing else I would like. Will you let me?"_

_Weiss frowned. Didn't the kid suck enough cock on the job as it was? Maybe with the mask he didn't have to. "...Sure then..." ...and why not? This would be a perfect display of dominance too over the dark man, wouldn't it? Trying not to look like a pussy in front of someone he owned, Weiss set his chin in a determined expression and leaned back in his armchair. Slowly, watching that lovely face as he did so, the silver haired man pulled down the waistband of his own pajama pants. He wasn't as endowed as Nero but he didn't let on that this might bother him. A leader didn't need to have the largest cock in the world and he knew from client testimonials that he had nothing to be ashamed of._

_Excited, Nero slipped from his chair to kneel between Weiss' legs. The cock was slightly arched like a bow, with a long, slim glans. Licking his lips, Nero grabbed the hard organ and let it glide along his palm. Hm, warm and musky... He briefly looked up at Weiss from under long lashe__s__b__efore he dipped his head forward and licked gently over the tip._

"_Whoa," Weiss breathed, caught up in the naughtiness of it all. "You like that? The taste of my cock, kiddo?" He was very weird about all of this for Weiss hadn't had too many pleasurable experiences sucking cock. Mostly when he was a loud-mouthed unruly child, it had been many male adults' way of shutting him up and he understood it. He even had made peace with the trouser snake, as many clients wanted that of him as well... That the dark haired man would want to do this for him however..._

_"Hm," Nero nodded. "You taste exquisite." To underline the statement, he let his tongue swirl over the head again, licking the little slit and underneath the rim, while his hand kept stroking at a lazy pace. Then he let it wander down the shaft to Weiss' balls, tracing the soft skin and the hard flesh, just to go up again and suck the tip into his open mouth._

_Weiss sucked his lower lip into his mouth. Somehow, this was even hotter than when he'd had Rosso do it to him. She had looked bored and didn't even pretend like it might be anywhere near pleasurable for her. Usually, he could ignore it and take his pleasure anyway but now... Now, was different. He wasn't pretending in the least and it made him feel really wrong but also, very very right. _

"_That's it," he encouraged, "take me in deeper." Nero looked so sweet with his pretty__,__ pale face taking the silver haired man's cock and Weiss already felt his belly tightening in rapture. "Fuck..." his hips bucked once into that wet mouth and his eyes fell closed before he found he had to look down again._

_Nero gladly complied, relaxing his throat and slipping further down on that hard rod. Inch by inch vanished between his lips. He pressed his tongue against the underside of Weiss' erection, letting it glide back and forth while he took the man in deeper and deeper, till Nero had all of him in his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks, the dark haired man started to suck, moving his head up and down to Weiss' hips thrusting up into him._

_Groaning as the mind-numbing pleasure took him, Weiss continued to fuck Nero's mouth. The dark man's hands on him were so cool and gentle, nothing like the Deepground sludge pipe from whence they came. It was almost hard to imagine that Nero was from his same rough stock as Weiss… and yet, his follower liked violence and torture, just like him. _

"_You're very… good at this, kid," the silver haired man could barely hold on and he slipped a hand around the back of Nero's neck into that wild mane of raven hair in encouragement._

_Nero produced a noise in the back of his throat that vibrated and rippled over the hot cock stuffed in his mouth and caused Weiss to shiver. The bucking had become violent, Weiss' cock ramming ruthlessly into him, but Nero didn´t mind. Actually it thrilled him and he could feel his own erection leaking heavily. Ah, Weiss tasted so good, and Nero wanted his cum in his mouth, or on his face... Wherever was fine really, as long as he could taste._

"_Oh gods!" Weiss lost control and with a final buck, he growled and shot his load into Nero's mouth. "Take it… all!" he howled because the fact was, he was blushing and he had to hide it… had to hide the fact that Nero just made him come like a little boy with no control over his hormones… and Weiss loved it! His body was quaking with his massive orgasm and he knew hadn't come so hard… well, ever._

_Nero __indeed __took it all, moving his head still and swallowing the delicious cream that coated his throat. Weiss had quite a bit to give and it spread into Nero´s mouth so forcefully that still half of it dripped past the man´s lips and chin. With a long last suck__,__ he let go of the softening flesh and licked his lips with hazy eyes. Only then he noticed the dizziness and with a small groan__,__ he came himself, not even having touched __his own length__. It just shot out of his dick, spilling onto the carpet, and Nero´s lashes fluttered again as a strong tremor went up his spine._

"_Mn, yeah, you like that?" Weiss couldn't remember when he had been so impressed. It unnerved him that his follower hadn't needed any form of stimulation to come like that but perhaps it was because Nero was the freak of the century. If that was the case, Weiss liked him just a little bit more for it. His hand still resting on the nape of the dark man's neck, __the silver haired man__ pulled him close and licked over Nero's face, wanting to taste himself on that soft porcelain skin. Growling, he whispered lowly against wet skin, "I like the way I taste on you, kid…" To sweeten the reward, which Weiss still couldn't quite fathom as a _true_ reward for Nero, he reached down and started pulling firmly on the quiet one's oversensitive cock. "Why, you're no nun at all… we just need to find your kinks. Are you my little closet slut?"_

_"Hm," Nero made an agreeing noise, eyes still glassy and his extremities limp. He´d be everything Weiss wanted him to b__e__a__nd so much more... He blinked and slowly the fog surrounding his brain lifted a bit. At least he could think a bit more clearly now that his needs had been satiated._

_"What will you do now?"_

"_Now…" Weiss mused, "Now I figure I have all the ammo I need in making the little fairy bitch our slave." Arrogantly, the silver haired man had already assumed that this was what they both wanted. "We'll have to dig a little deeper and find out what makes the __k__id come, __wo__n't we? This will be the perfect opportunity…" He was still pulling on Nero's cock though absently. It felt good in his hands, the power and he was reluctant to let it go so easily, even if Nero had come._

_"__Oh." Nero´s face fell marginall__y__b__ut he quickly recovered, sporting a neutral expression though inwardly__,__ he could have retched. Maybe it hadn´t been such a good idea to feed Weiss __that__ information after all. Nero had believed that they just needed the information to shut the cunt up, to maybe drive him out of the Lotus, but Weiss seemed to have other plans. Unknowingly__,__ Nero had fed Weiss' incomprehensible obsession with Yazoo and he kind of regretted it. On the other hand__,__ it had given him the opportunity to suck the man´s dick... Sighing, Nero rolled his hips a bit into the firm grip around his softening cock. It felt good, still, tingling and brimming with lazy pleasure..._

_Almost a little regretful that Nero wasn't hard enough for another go, Weiss circled with his thumb a last couple of times, watching in wonder with furrowed brow how the last of the man's juices leaked out of the tip. Collecting them, he watched Nero's face purposefully as he tasted them, a small smirk on his lips. The kid didn't taste half bad! Yum! "I think playing with the little bitch would be good for you actually… I rather like seeing you like this." He didn't dwell on it though. Perhaps there would be more opportunity later as he watched the dark one play with the little silver fairy. The thought excited him beyond belief._

_Nero just nodded. If that was what Weiss wanted__,__ he wouldn´t object. Maybe it __would bring__ them closer again. Since Weiss seemed rather tired now, leaning back in his chair with half lidded eyes, Nero stood and took his leave with a last bow. They´d have a lot to do tomorrow._

The street lamps flickered weakly in this part of the city. The asphalt was wet; clouds of stinking smoke lazily crawled through the dirty, cramped alleys. Few of the whores were outside, even though it was close to the prime time. Mostly those who couldn´t afford to not work were out, finally getting a chance to make some money; everyone who could afford it would stay inside because of the murders. Every now and again, a police car would slowly patrol through the streets but most alleys were too narrow for them to reach and not everyone was happy with their presence either... The dark figure, clad in a black, long rainsuit, wearing black gloves, watched the whores expressionlessly from the shadows. They weren´t the ones...

The figure was waiting for someone, someone special. It had been waiting for nearly an hour now but it didn´t mind. It´d be worth it... and there it was, the hurried steps of stilettos on the wet street. The figure waited for another second and then stepped into the prostitute´s way.

"Um, excuse me," A lovely young man with long blond hair and eyes of the deepest blue stopped short in the face of this person all alone out here in the rain. A nagging feeling told him he needed to get out of the streets as soon as possible. "I'm in a hurry. I have to meet someone..." He stepped to the side, his slender legs, clad in black fitted leggings showing off his athletic figure.

Wordlessly, the figure held out a thousand gil note, not stepping out of the way. The money was only shortly shown, lest it get wet in the rain. The figure pulled the hood deeper over its face as the wind whipped the rain into their direction, covering it in shadows entirely.

"If you may spare me a moment. I have been waiting here for hours for something fuckable to come along."

The whore's eyes might as well have become shiny gil signs when he spied that large bill. "Well..." It was rainy and wet and dangerous to be out like this… but a thousand gil! "I am late as it is... but I guess a few more moments couldn't hurt? I am at the Golden Lotus. Follow me and I will take us somewhere dry." He didn't have a room yet but that would soon change. In the short time he had worked there, Anton had become exceptionally popular with the clientèle who frequented the bar. Genesis Rhapsodos, look out!

"No," the figure denied, shaking its head where the hood had fallen deeper into place. "I don´t have time. We will do it over there." A gloved finger pointed into another side alley that was relatively sheltered by long roofs. It wasn´t as wet there and also invisible to too-curious eyes. It was something a Golden Lotus bitch was far too exclusive for, even the lower floors, but they were speaking a thousand gil here that the whore could keep to himself because no one knew of the earning... So the hooded figure was sure the whore´d agree.

Biting his lip, Anton felt very nervous…. That place was so out of the way… but this money was more than he could make in two weeks, even _before_ Mr. Shinra's cut for his rental booth at the bar and approved wardrobe. "A-Alright…," he decided, and he couldn't deny that it was a very sexy prospect, being taken in a side alley where they could be spotted at any time by all the patrolling guards or whore-trolling perverts. Taking a gloved hand, the whore led his new client into it and let the figure press him up into the stone wall.

"Mmm," he moaned shyly and let soft lips brush over his skin. Depending on how he did tonight, perhaps Anton could persuade his new client to remember to call upon him any time they needed a fuck… "Oh, yess," he mewled, reaching out to touch and fondle, caress and tease…

"Turn around," the client instructed, pushing the whore around and then pressing him face first into the wall, while gloved hands lazily started to stroke over a hard, clothed nipple, a tight belly that stretched in excitement under the touch. Their heavy clothing prevented them from direct skin to skin contact, and naturally with a Golden Lotus whore, there was no kissing of course. The client didn´t mind, fingers wandering up a leg and an inner thigh that was readily bared.

"Such a whore you are," the figure purred into the boy´s ear, ruffling some blond strands. "Enjoying a dirty back alley fuck?"

Feeling the cold stone at one cheek and the stranger's hot breath at the other, Anton shivered and whispered harshly, "Yes! I get to be your little back alley whore!" It was rather frustrating that he wasn't really able to use his wiles, flaunt his talent… touch bare skin but if this was what the stranger required, the young man couldn't complain too much as it made his job far easier. He only hoped he would be impressive enough. "Does sex in public excite you?"

"It does excite me," the stranger admitted, a palm finally cupping a hard bulge, rubbing with painfully slow movements. "But it is not the most exciting thing... Do you want to know what thrills me most?" the figure asked, pressing hard against the whore´s back.

"Unhh! What…" The youth pushed back against a hard rod in his back that he wanted so much to see… "What thrills you most, stranger?" He felt slow strokes to his own hardness that pressed painfully against the wall, wishing his client would take it out, squeeze it… give him more… He had been saving himself tonight for a secret lover, Xavier, a young dock worker who came every night halfway to meet him and they stole private moments together until it was time for his lover to return to work. Xavier would not be pleased that he had spent himself before he could make it there but Anton didn' t care. Only when Xavier swept him away from here would Anton start really saving himself. Until then, the client had the say. Money talks after all.

"What thrills me most..." The client´s voice trailed off, excitement evident in it now. The hand that had slipped down to the whore´s boner slowly pulled down his pants to reveal the warm, throbbing flesh. The stranger´s other hand sneaked up the boy´s throat, cool, gloved fingertips brushing over soft lips.

"...is to hear you scream..."

Then all of a sudden there was a flash of silver, the hand clamped tightly shut over the whore´s mouth to keep the yell inside and fresh, dark blood stained the wall as Anton was castrated by a sterile, tiny scalpel.

"... when I slaughter you like a pig."

TBC

* * *

Review replies- BMIK replying/ _Chephren replying_

natzilla: And you were gloating at his misery, so you are evil too ;P Nah, it wasn't that bad in the end, was it? And if Seph and Yaz ran away, Vincent would be all alone! :O Poor Vinny! But I cannot deny that your suggestion bears certain charms...hrm. _Haha! XDDDD They are indeed incestuous pervs inside! XD Poor Vinny! He has to have a lot of patience. He has a sexually-challenged husband. Think the lil babe should be on medication?_

Soyna: Oh yes, Tseng will do that to Hojo without a doubt! And Vincent would kill him too if he dare touch Yazoo... Yeah, men and their egos XDDDD _Yesh, Tsengy and his observant hawk eyes. XD Oh yesh, Vinny so wouldn't let Hojo get his Yaz! He would be fierce! Yaz is totally way more comfortable with Sephy there... maybe a little _too_ comfortable but he is pretty spoiled with Vin calling him too! XD_

Aeriths-Rain: Maybe the new chapter cleared things up a bit for you? And yes, it is very complicated right now, such deep emotions and everyone is confused and scared and wants to love and be loved... we might be able to resolve all that in the end though ;) _Thank you, love! XD Yesh, we will find out that little plotline soon, promise! Yaz just has to get through the night. He is rather confused and Vinny and Sephy are both making him feel better. I bet even tho it was kind of a small disaster, he is happy to have talked to them both tonight. ;D Yesh, sweet Vinny, checking up on his baby! *gushes!*_

xxxXXXSMILEXXXxxx: Haha, glad you had a great weekend! Yes, Vincent isn't exactly happy that Sephiroth is there with his husband but on the other hand Vincent kind of let Yazoo down too. So you don't think it is Hojo? Do you have anyone else in mind? Just curious^^ _Oh that's awesome! XDDD Sounds like a great workout and fun too, except maybe that car ride! Where did you go? Yesh, you were right about Vinny but it sounds like he has worked it out so he understands too... he's such a great guy. Yesh, you may be on to something there. ;D_

top1terra1girl: Aww, but the next chapter came quickly, didn't it? XD Sorry about the cliffy ;) I must admit that I like the thought of Vincent, Sephiroth and Yazoo together as well :D But I suspect that Vincent and Seph would stubbornly insist that it is not possible... We'll see :D _Yesh, sorry, we do love our cliffies! XDDD Yesh! Sephy is really quite a bit better now! Yeah, he just doesn't know what is good for him, right? Maybe he could use a little Vin in his life. ;D_

Shadow Haloed Angel: Thank you dear! Ah, Vincent is not exactly happy about this, but he will deal with it and besides Sephiroth also proved that he is trustworthy and doesn't jump Yazoo's bones at the first opportunity XD _Thank you, Angel! XD Yesh, :S Poor Vinny! It came off pretty okay, only because he is so understanding. Yesh, it is good to see some of what good they had together, isn't it? *huggles!*_

Psycho Steph: Haha, something was bound to happen XD I think Yazoo was a bit predestined to fall back into old habits, since Seph has therapy and became aware of them and is trying to avoid them. So you suspect Deep Ground... I think everyone did, kind of XD They are just too suspicious... _Yesh! A strange twist there, right? I think Yaz is a bit worked up again over it all. He was fine before he started looking inside for answers. Maybe this was one of those times when one might even choose to leave well enough alone? Yesh, something tells me that Vin might not be too surprised about what Sephy would say. He has truly seen the worst of Seph. Yesh, unless he was under hypnosis or something, it prolly wasn't Vin, good call! XDD _

Lenko: Hey darling! So sorry that you're still busy, but this is college *sigh* I totally understand -.- You are right, Vincent has this 'evil' side in him in the games. Hojo put strange demons (Chaos and a few others) into him and they can take over his body and such. Haha and you bet that Yazoo would totally love to play with them! You're right, Yazoo should get professional help as well. He probably thought that it was all right after Seph went to the asylum and maybe he didn't think he would need help because he was happy with Vincent and everything seemed fine but now it becomes apparent that he is far from being fine. Yeah, Gen will keep fighting for Sephiroth's attention! Maybe it helps XD _Thank you so much! XDDD Yesh, you are so right! Vinny has Chaos and 2 or 3 other demons inside him! Yesh, Yazzy wants to be honest with his Vinny but he knows it is not good news and could hurt him more. Yeah, I think you are right about Yaz needing help... the more that he gets to addressing his feelings for Sephy... well, it seems to be backfiring, doesn't it? :S I don't think Sephy minds GenGen... but I don't think he is ready to move on yet...? At least not physically? Sephy always was a bit sullen and maybe stodgy when pushed and Gen can be pushy so if he doesn't mind Gen after all we know about him, then I would say they are doing pretty well! It is kind of hard to tell with people who aren't so demonstrative and not really all that trusting if you mean anything to them or not... we'll have to see if GenGen can hang in there. :( Yesh! Vinny is such a good guy and Yaz loves his Vinny so much! XDDDD Take care for now, love! *huggles!*_

**Please tell us how you liked the chapter!**_  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning for this chapter!: Fantasy... or maybe not-so!Shota!  
**

**BMIK: Weiss and Nero, Genesis, Sephiroth**

**Chephren: Yazoo**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The soft patter of rain hitting his windows roused Yazoo from a much more peaceful slumber the next morning. Thankfully, he had dreamed nothing that he could remember and whatever it was had not frightened him. Life was much easier now that he had made peace with his beloved and they seemed happy with each other again. He lay there for a while, looking up at himself in his mirrored canopy and surprisingly, he was able to really look for the first time in a while. Yes, he had made many decisions that had compromised what he knew of himself in the last few days, that he was not proud of. However it made all the difference in the world that someone close knew about them, his big brother. A sleepy smile pulled at his features and Yazoo stretched languidly. He was feeling so warm and wanted to ride the fresh wave of loving energy, hold onto it for as long as he was able so he wouldn't let the loneliness and hostility of this place get to him.

Sliding an open palm down his neck, chest and belly, Yazoo found his newly-awakened cock beneath the sheets, giving it a light, loving squeeze. Running his hand over it lazily, he watched himself with hooded eyes in the mirror, images of long hair, pale skin flashing through his mind.

"Someone´s a happy camper today, eh?"

The dryly spoken comment came from one of the love chairs where a certain silver haired working girl was lounging, legs comfortably spread as if he owned the room. He wasn´t the only uninvited guest; in the background by the door stood Nero, quietly, almost invisible. He was just here to make sure Weiss enjoyed himself and that the fairy bitch wouldn´t cause any trouble but honestly, he doubted that. He´d rather have been elsewhere, not watching how Weiss amused himself with the other whore, but he wasn´t even asked.

Yazoo didn't have to look to see who it was. He really needed to insist to the guards that these two were not his friends and he didn't want them in his room without invitation.

"What do you want? I'm busy," the reclining youth didn't bother stopping either since it was his private space and they were _his_ private parts after all. He was used to having an audience anyways.

"Are you now?" Weiss drawled, finally standing from his seat and walking over to the bed with lazy strides. He didn´t bother to pretend that he didn´t look; on the contrary, he shamelessly let his eyes roam the naked body, the telling movements under the thin blanket. Sitting down at the edge of the mattress right beside Yazoo´s head, he leaned over to purr with a smirk, "Wasn´t your brother enough for you last night... incestuous slut?"

Yazoo's hand stopped moving as recognition hit. "W-what did you say?" He couldn't be sure if it was Weiss in here with him last night but this man was nothing like his beloved and the energy was not the same.

"You heard me," the man stated casually, picking up a wrinkled edge of the bed covers and starting to slowly pull it away from Yazoo´s body. "I know all about your dirty little secrets... and I met your brother in the hallway last night. Did he fuck you good?"

In a flash, Yazoo pulled the gun he had hidden beneath his pillowcase and forced it under that arrogant chin, just as he had with Rufus. It was the most deadly place he could think of without the man wriggling away from him. "Oh yes?" his voice was cold and almost alien to himself but nonetheless, it was his. "What makes you such an authority on my secrets?" _Say it, you bastard,_ he fumed inwardly, realizing that Weiss had been behind his misery somehow.

Weiss stiffened just for one moment. From he corner of his eyes, he could see Nero move but he gave him a silent sign to stay put. Then the cock-sure, too-sweet smirk found its way back onto his lips. So the little bitch was tougher than he had thought... Interesting and exciting, most definitely. It would make breaking him all the more pleasurable...

"Why, you of course. You give that information away so readily when the right buttons are pushed. Now, answer the question: did he? I bet he did, he seems like the kind of person that leaves you begging for more..."

"Nn-nnnn," Yazoo lilted, a cold smile spreading over his face but there was no warmth in his eyes. "I hold the gun therefore _I_ ask the questions, Weiss. Was it you last night?"

"You hold the gun all right," Weiss pondered, feeling the cold steel pressing against his chin, but he appeared unfazed. He had yet to figure out with what kind of person he was dealing with. This was far from being the first time that he was threatened with a gun. He wondered how far Yazoo´d really go... most of them lost their cool after a few minutes. "You might want to specify your question though. I have no idea what you mean."

"I think you know very well what I mean. I only tell my secrets to authorized people, one of which I thought was my husband last night... but that couldn't have been him. Was. It. You?" He shoved the gun's barrel up into the tender part behind the jawbone, clicking off the safety. "Hn?"

Weiss sported a quizzical expression. "That wasn´t me," he said, keeping up the innocent act, but then the mean gleam was back in his eyes. "You should ask Nero here the same question. Maybe you'll have more luck with him... I wouldn´t advise threatening him with a gun though. He is not as patient as I am and we wouldn´t want the Fairy to get hurt now, would we?"

Yazoo would have looked at Nero now but his peripheral told him that the man was now seated across the room and he wouldn't turn away from Weiss for his own safety. "Why do that? What do you want?"

"Ah-ah-ah." Weiss waved his index finger in front of Yazoo as if he was a little child that had done something wrong just now. "The question is: what do _you_ want?" He poked Yazoo in the nose, as if he was a child, again. Then he donned that no-shit attitude, and stated matter of factly, "You want your ring back, don´t you? Well, as it so happens, I am in a generous mood this morning and I am willing to give it back to the little Fairy. You have to earn it though. There are conditions. You ready for that? Or is it not that worth it to you, seeing that you always have big bro at your beck and call anyways?"

Yazoo hated that waving, poking finger more than he could even express and when it came near again, he clamped his teeth down on it, hard, just as he had done to Angeal many years ago, which still made the man a little shy of him now. It was a reflex action. So far, the man hadn't knocked the gun away and hadn't set Nero loose on him so he figured Weiss must enjoy this crap.

Weiss hissed and quickly withdrew his finger, inspecting it disbelievingly before he scowled at Yazoo.

"So you want to be difficult then? Just forget about what I said. I will keep your damn ring till fucking hell freezes over! If your damn hubby doesn´t call you anymore then he and I had a long talk, bitch!"

"No... wait," Yazoo sighed and very very slowly, he lowered his gun, clicking the safety back on. He knew he was done for now... "Please, tell Vincent what you want. He already knows my past but I really need that ring back... what do you want me to do?"

For a moment, Weiss just let him hang there, looking as if he´d leave still, but then he pulled a bit at the blanket and leaned back over to the silver haired kid. "Now we are talking... I want you to continue what you were doing before the interruption. I want you to jerk off for me so I can see it. And..." his eyes glided up to a pink nipple that proudly stood up. "...I want you to pretend that I am your big brother."

Yazoo's brow furrowed, "And then, you'll give it back?" It wasn't something he really wanted to do but it couldn't have been any worse than when he'd honestly thought Nero was his beloved Vincent. He looked over at him curiously. That was what he looked like without that strange mask? Such a mean thing to do... but one look told Yazoo that the dark man more or less loathed him.

"Sure," Weiss dismissively shrugged. Then he looked interested again as finally, he pulled the blanket off fully, exposing Yazoo in all his naked glory. "Now, little brother, touch your cock for me."

Biting his lip, Yazoo lay back, his eyes never leaving Weiss except to look at Nero occasionally. "I... would..." The youth decided if he would play it this way, indulging Weiss' incest fantasies as well as his own, he would try to give himself a gift that he knew he could never have in his waking existence. "Nero... would you remove your mask for me... please?" He would touch himself for Seph but this way, he could touch himself for Vince too... if they would allow it. Slipping his gun back beneath the pillowcase where they would have to move him to take it from him, Yazoo started to palm his cock, gently coaxing it back into hardness.

"No, he won´t," Weiss dismissed, grabbing Yazoo´s chin and forcing the youth to look at him. "I want you to only look at me, little brother." Besides, the only one who was allowed to see Nero´s pretty face hidden underneath that mask was Weiss himself... "Did you do that for him? Touch yourself while he watched you?"

"I… don't think I have," Yazoo couldn't remember anything like that. Usually, when he and Sephiroth had been free to be together in private, it might have started out that way but his big brother was so hands-on… that he would end up bringing the boy off himself… Yazoo moaned at the memories that flooded his psyche. He could clearly imagine Big Brother sitting there languidly as he had been last night, careful… beautiful… and Yazoo slowly clasped his hand around his member and began to stroke it, looking up into Weiss' eyes, trying his best to block out the sight of that arrogant sod and replace it with something he felt more attached to… Reaching up with his free hand, Yazoo gently brushed a lock of hair out of Weiss' face, looking for similarites.

"Missed out on something then," Weiss muttered, letting himself be touched. His own pants moved where it stretched over his groin, as slowly, his member was pumped full of blood, growing, twitching.

"What did he do to you then? Naughty things? You like that, don´t you?"

Yazoo knew he shouldn't tell… it was none of their business… but he knew he had to make the show good if he wanted his ring back… and to be honest, this game appealed to his pleasure-seeking sensibilities quite a lot. Scooting himself a bit closer to Weiss on the bed, Yazoo wanted the contact of a warm body against him and he lay his head on that bare chest, looking shyly up into foreign eyes that looked a little more green all the time…

"Yes, he did the naughtiest things to me… I loved it-unh!" His hand squeezed his shaft firmly.

"I bet he did..." Weiss breathed, his own hands sneaking down to rub his erection that bulged through the pants, to get some friction. He didn´t mind Yazoo getting so close; on the contrary. It seemed that this whole speaking about his brother really did it for him... It certainly did it for Weiss. For Nero, he wasn´t so sure but then again he didn´t care. He´d never thought about it before but this incest fantasy was really, really dirty and arousing.

"What did he do to you?"

"The very first time when we were kids," Yazoo began, "I had been playing tag in the backyard with Lozzy… Big Brother was watching from one of our deck chairs on the patio… When our tutor called Loz in to do his lessons for the afternoon, Big Brother came to me and asked if I wanted to come see his treehouse…" Yazoo's eyes stared dreamily up at Weiss. "I was so thrilled because he would let no one up there… no one, but me. When we climbed up, he offered me some fruit punch he had taken up there. I loved fruit punch…" he moaned as the memories of what had happened that day came rushing back. "He asked me if I wanted to cool down because it was ever so hot outside and I was so sweaty…"

"And then... what happened then?" Weiss breathed hotly, totally drawn into the fantasy. He could hear the cicadas singing their songs, feel the heat on his skin, the warm lazy afternoon atmosphere... It was almost as if he was actually there, an invisible spectator. Yazoo would look much younger, like a little cherub maybe. Probably not too young but this was Weiss' fantasy after all. Sephiroth must have been a teenager, his features finer and sharper and sophisticated already... "What did he do then? Did he take off your clothes? Did you get naked for him?"

"Ohhh!" Yazoo's hips began gently tilting upwards toward his stroking fist. "Yes…" he whimpered softly, visions of that day overtaking him.

"_Oh yes, Big Brother, it's really hot outside," a seven-year-old Yazoo chimed in, his long silver locks damp with perspiration. Mother would insist on his having a bath before bed. Yazoo hated baths. Betty, who had been given the task of bathing him, had often asked Yazoo if he would prefer to move in with the mud people. Honestly, the boy decided he might like that very much… everyone would be dirty like him and there would be no need for baths._

"_What do you do to keep cool up here?"_

_"Hm, first, you have to take your clothes of__f__," the older boy instructed. He had put his hair into a pony tai__l__b__ecause it really was too warm. Up here in the shadows of the giant tree__,__i__t was a bit bette__r b__ut the heat gathered here as well. "I´ll help you," he offered, sitting down in front of Yazoo on the floor and helping him pull the shirt over his head. "And the pants and everything else too," Sephiroth demanded in an imperious voice. He was the boss here, after all._

"_Will you take yours off too?" Yazoo queried in his tiny voice, reaching for the elastic waistband of his little shorts after he had unceremoniously pulled off saddle shoes and socks, tossing them aside._

_"Of course," Sephiroth nodded. Off came his shirt that he folded neatly to put it away in one corner. It wouldn´t do if they got too dirty... He put the rest of Yazoo´s clothes there as wel__l__b__ut left his own pants on. Then he summoned another hair band from his pocket and crawled behind the naked boy, to gather up his soft hair. Exposing a thin, white neck__,__ Sephiroth expertly bound the strands together. This close up__,__ he could see how soft and velvety Yazoo´s young skin was, a bit fluffy like the skin of a peach. He also smelled like frui__t__..._

_Sephiroth let go with a light stroke down the boy´s spine and summoned a little bowl with cold water. "Now we cool you."_

_Yazoo turned his head from side to side excitedly in the knowledge that he now had a ponytail too._

"_D' I look like you now?" he asked hopefully. Brother's hands felt nice on his skin and he shivered with the first droplets of water that fell from the soft cloth Big Brother readied, taking one of the child's arms to drip some of the cool water on him. It felt quite nice but Yazoo wrinkled his nose. Was Brother fooling him into taking a bath early?_

_Sephiroth looked at him criticall__y__b__efore he gave an affirming nod. "A little bit," he smiled. Then he put the wash cloth into the cool water agai__n__b__ut instead of continuing to wash his brother, he splashed him with water all of a sudden._

_Yazoo, now dripping, stared for a moment, his mouth open from the __shock of it__. Then, his little face lit up with glee and he chortled with laughter, dipping his own hands into the water. He whipped his arms out as if they were merely useless appendages unable to move on their own, using his torso to propel them. His eyes were wide and he grinned in anticipation._

_Sephiroth hissed as he was hit by cold drop__s__b__ut then he prepared for a counter attack and soon enough__,__ there was not much left in the bowl. They splashed each other until Sephiroth tackled Yazoo and they rolled around on the ground. The rest of the water was unceremoniously splashed over the naked boy´s head, leaving him dripping. The bowl tumbled to the ground where it rolled into a corner._

_The two boys lay down as well, panting. "You better now?__" t__he elder asked, dipping his forefinger into a tiny navel where a small pond of water had formed._

_Yazoo took a moment to assess his well-being. "Yessss," he cooed, "much better, thank you, Brother." He snuggled into Sephiroth's side. "That was _so_ much better than some dumb old bath." He squirmed as he felt his brother's fingertip exploring him lazily and he slipped his thumb into his mouth absently (a habit he stubbornly kept, despite all kinds of attempts to make him stop__,__) the other hand slipping up to touch his brother's mouth._

_"Hm, I thought so," Sephiroth smirked. His finger moved up, over Yazoo´s quickly moving belly (that was still sucking in air and push__ing__ it ou__t__b__ut slowed down as they rested__.__) He traced a line of droplets, smearing them over the smooth, cool skin, watching goose bumps rise._

_"How do you like the tree house?" he asked absently, propping his head on one han__d__b__efore catching Yazoo´s pinky finger between his lips and sucking it in._

"_Uh, mm... oh, 's really cool, Brother! M'I the only one you've let be up here wif you?" he asked, hoping that he was the first one. He knew that Sephiroth was very protective of this secret sanctuary. His eyes wondrously watched his brother's lips and tongue work his pinky and replacing his thumb in his own mouth, a pink blush stained his cheeks._

_"You are." Sephiroth had found a rosy bud that caught his attention and that became victim to his nimble fingers. He poked it lightly at first, then circled it with light strokes, just to pinch it the next moment, carefully though. "Because you´re special... How do you like that?" His voice had turned a bit lower, lazy almost, as he kept teasing Yazoo´s nipple._

_Yazoo wriggled, his blush deepening and his attempts to shy away only resulted in small tugs on his nipple that sent sparks of electricity through his body, though he was too young to know how to describe it. He liked knowing he was special to Sephiroth for his big brother was ever so special to him too..._

"_Feels funny," he said after removing his thumb again with a small wet sound, a pleasured smile on his young face. Reaching up, he shyly touched his brother's nipple, slightly bigger than his but just as rosy, mirroring the teasing pulls. "Funny to you too?"_

_"Hmm, that´s nice," Sephiroth encouraged, twirling the other pink bud as well. "I can show you a lot of nice stuff," he offered in a mystic__al__ voic__e__b__efore he withdrew his hand to simply lay it flat on Yazoo´s stomach. His gaze was heavy and his voice grave as he almost whispered__,__ "But those are secret things. Very special things... I am not sure I can trust you with them and show them to you. You might be too young still."_

_Yazoo took his brother's other nipple in hand as Sephiroth had done, looking at him seriously. "Brother, you can trus' me, really! I wanna know what you know." Anything that felt so good and would allow the child to spend more time with his brother for he had heard Betty talking to their mother about how his eldest brother had grown so distant lately. The maid had then reminisced about how, when Yazoo was only an infant, that Sephiroth had really__,__ really loved him, holding him and doting over him tenderly. Though Yazoo couldn't remember, he wanted to feel close to his big brother again, more than anything…_

_"Really?" Sephiroth made a doubtful face. "Well... then you have to promise that you will never tell anyone anything about what we do, you hear me?" He still looked very ster__n__b__ut there was a cool, calculating gleam in his eyes. He had to be sure that Yazoo would keep quie__t__o__r otherwise they couldn´t do it... "You love me, don´t you? If you tell anyone__,__ we will get in really big trouble, especially me. That´s how secret this is."_

_Yazoo put his thumb back in his mouth and ran the fingers of his other hand over Sephiroth's lower lip again in thought before his open palm brushed over his brother's smooth cheek. He felt the pressure of this decision weighing upon him already but…_

"_I do love you, Brother," he said finally, "I won' tell."_

_"Good, because if you do__,__ I will never allow you in my tree house again and I will hate you," Sephiroth cruelly declared, totally meaning it. Inwardly__,__ he was nervous and he didn´t feel so good; he wasn´t really sure what he was doing here exactly. Sephiroth just knew that he had to do i__t__o__r he would be lost__...__b__ut he didn´t want to hurt Yazoo... Licking his lips, his fingers started to move again, slowly and uncertainly, while his eyes started to trail down Yazoo__'s__ young body._

"…" _That was a very scary prospect, to have his big brother hate him. "But f'I keep the secret f'rever, you will love me?" His body started to arch when dexterous fingers squeezed his nipples and he gave a small sigh._

_"Yes, I will love you forever then," Sephiroth promised, his eyes flickering up to Yazoo´s quizzical expressio__n__b__efore wandering down over his ches__t__a__nd nipples__,__ down to his belly and then to his soft private areas. The water had __d__ried already and Yazoo´s skin was flushed in a light shade of pink. "D__o__ you ever touch down there?"_

_Yazoo followed Sephiroth's direct gaze and he looked back up at __Big Brother__ and smiled. One thing he actually _could_ remember from that early time was when he was almost finished with diapers. Betty had seemed agitated a lot those days__.__Y__azoo wasn't certain why but she did tell him that he was not to put his hand in his diaper and the child remembered her speaking to his mother about it. Then when it came time for potty training, Betty had to come back and tell him that he actually _was_ allowed to touch that part now but only to do it to relieve himself… Yazoo could not comprehend or describe it in so many words but he had found out that it felt nice to touch himself there quite early though somehow, he didn't feel like he should answer the question outright._

_"You can tell me," Sephiroth encouraged, the tip of his thumb tracing gently over a small hipbone. Yazoo was biting his lip uncertainly, looking ever so adorable and innocent. Sephiroth wanted his brother to love him so very badly... He´d just have to make him then. "I won´t tell anyone. We can share our secrets and no one will know them but us..."_

"…_Yes, hehe!" Yazoo couldn't help the deep blush and the laughter that bubbled out of him. Oh gods, to be able to acknowledge that to someone! Brother's fingers on his skin really did feel nice… and the child reached down to run his hand down Sephiroth's tight almost-teenage belly._

_"Aww, it´s okay," Sephiroth snickered, letting his head fall down __to__ bury his nose in the nape of Yazoo´s neck. It felt nice being touched by Yazoo, not at all like... Well, he wouldn´t think about that now. Stroking over Yazoo´s leg__,__ he whispered into __the child__´s ear, sharing another precious secret, "I like it too... sometimes." Then clumsily, almost shyly__,__ he cupped the genital__s__ with his palm, shielding it and barely touching, but it was really warm and really__,__ really soft._

"_Hn… you wanna touch me?" Yazoo invited, placing his hand over Sephiroth's gently, pressing it closer. "Dun be scared. I dun mind." No one had ever been so open with him before. Here, if he fell and hurt himself, Father would be proud if he didn't cry, when Yazoo wanted to cry because it hurt. Otherwise, Father rarely paid him any mind at all, paying all his attention to Sephiroth but Yazoo had noticed that even more than himself, Angeal didn't want Sephiroth to ever cry at all, nor be scared __n__either. Well, if Sephiroth would love Yazoo even though he cried sometimes and liked to touch himself outside the bathroom, he could share a secret with him surely…_

_The invitation startled Sephiroth quite a bit; he hadn´t expected that. The goal was to touch and make Yazoo feel as less bad about it as he could - but if Yazoo didn´t mind, then maybe Sephiroth didn´t even have to feel bad about it?_

_"Yes."_

_More boldly now, he pressed his palm against the soft penis, his breath ruffling the hairs in Yazoo´s neck. He lifted his hand and then placed a fingertip at that place, where Yazoo´s wang was rooted. Then, very carefully, he stroked over the length, up to the tip._

"_Hnn," Yazoo moaned and __unconsciously__ pressed his hips toward his brother's hand and then pulled back, wanting to be touched more. His eyelids fell closed for a moment before a thought occurred to him and he looked up into Sephiroth's face, smiling reassuringly when he saw the uncertainty there. _

"_You… wan' me to touch you, Brother?" In this invitation, he was a bit more shy for he knew that he should only touch what was his and if he wanted to touch Sephiroth's, he must always ask permission…_

_"Hmn...no," Sephiroth decided._

_It was awesome._

_So incredibly awesome__...__ because he could actually decide whether he wanted to be touched or not! This experience was so thrilling that he actually had to laugh a bit from happiness and placed a small kiss to Yazoo´s shoulder, generously allowing, "Maybe later."_

_His finger trailed down the length, fascinated that Yazoo seemed to like it, at least he was squirming as if... "Does that tickle?"_

_Big Brother could read him so well and Yazoo let more laughter spill out of him as he nodded, "Yes, but I like it… more?" He shyly placed his hand back on Sephiroth's in silent encouragement._

_"Hm, let´s look at it, shall we?" Sephiroth hadn´t seen a great variety of cock, save for his own and another that he really really__,__ really didn´t want to ever see again. Yazoo´s was so different from both of them..._

_Taking it carefully between two fingers, Sephiroth lifted the penis up and waved it a bit, to tease Yazoo and make him laugh more. "It looks like a wrinkled little worm, doesn´t it?"_

_Yazoo heartily agreed, "Eww! Hahaha! Yaa, and look! Lookie! When I go like this, 's kinda like a snail!" He reached down, opening his legs and flipped up his scrotum so it loomed above Sephiroth's hand and his tiny organ like a snail's smooth shell._

_"Aw, but it is much cuter than a snail or a worm," he argued. "It has a hood too, look..." Carefully and slowly, Sephiroth pulled down the foreskin to reveal a smooth, rosy head. The little organ in his fingers felt as if it was growing warme__r__a__nd a bit stiffer maybe. It was nowhere near as ugly and big and torturous as Lazard__'__s. No, it was harmles__s__a__nd lovel__y__b__ecause it was attached to his brother and Sephiroth could do with it whatever he wanted._

_Yazoo felt warm inside when Big Brother called his little snail 'cute' but he also felt a wave of something nice overtake him and fear as well… "Brother, wha's happ__'__nin' to it?" he asked urgently. He wasn't supposed to be touching it and now it was standing up on its own and Betty would see it! A small sob escaped him as he clutched at Sephiroth's arm. "Will I be in trouble now? I know I wasn't s'pos' to touch it."_

_"Don´t worry, it´ll go away before she can see it," Sephiroth assured. "I´ll make it go away..." he breathed, feeling his heartbeat quicken. His own 'snail' was quite active as well, throbbing hotly in his pants, aching to be freed, and he rubbed it with his free hand. With the other__,__ he explored Yazoo´s young, hardening cock, brushing his thumb over the moist, red tip._

"_Brother make it go away, don't worry…" Yazoo whispered breathlessly to his snail, "Don' tell on us…" He put his faith in Sephiroth now, letting Big Brother handle and tame his flesh because __at this point,__ they were well beyond anything Yazoo knew how to deal with. It had never gotten angry with him before but it certainly was now__...__u__ncontrollable and angry as rosy and hard as it had become. Absently reaching for Sephiroth's long ponytail over one shoulder, Yazoo pulled it to him, pressing a kiss to the silky ends, petting it as it now lay across his big brother's chest, his thumb returning to his mouth as his small hips began to buck into his brother's touches. The sounds of his mouth sucking it worriedly could be heard but he really wanted to let __Big Brother__ know that he trusted him._

_Sephiroth kept stroking Yazoo´s little cock and rubbing his own. Both their breathing had become harsher__.__ Yazoo was squirming and almost whimpering, biting his lips again, but he didn´t seem in pain; on the contrary. It didn´t fail to have an effect on Sephiroth, who suppressed his own pleasured noises by gently biting and licking Yazoo´s neck and collarbone. At the same time__,__ Sephiroth´s hips had started to press more urgently against his own hand._

_Yazoo rolled toward his brother's teasing hands and reached up to touch Sephiroth's flushed face with his own, carefully keeping his wet thumb at a distance. "Brother... mmmmm-unh!" He was looking at his brother's face hazily, noticing how Sephiroth's eyes were focused on his task of making them both feel good in determination. He placed a small kiss on the older boy's cheek which hovered so near as his body wriggled in excitement and desperation to get closer, feel more._

_"Does this feel good?" The older boy panted, needing reassurance. He certainly felt wonderful! His pelvis kept rotating__. T__heir skin was warm and sweaty agai__n__b__ut this time__, __neither of them seemed to mind; they were too lost in pleasure._

"_Ah... mm-hmmmm," Yazoo made a face, pulling his lower lip in again as if it were the only thing keeping him awake. "But... feels like I'm gonna fall... don' lemme fall?" He clutched at his brother's shoulders to keep himself from being swept away, safe in Sephiroth's care. Something so very strong was pulling at him and it was the most wonderful thing he'd ever felt but still, he didn't trust it._

_"I´m here," Sephiroth reassured, pulling Yazoo closer, cradling him in his arm while he __h__astened his pace. His own cock felt as if on fire, the pleasurable tingling in his belly growing and growing until it became unbearable._

_"Just... let go," the elder said, then sealing Yazoo´s lips with his own so they wouldn´t be too loud._

_Yazoo pressed his lips out to return the kiss, humming against Sephiroth's sweet __ones__. His whimpers muffled themselves but still they grew more needy and excited as the pleasure built and built inside him... not stopping until the child thought he would burst. Rocking his hips into Sephiroth's grasping fist, Yazoo hugged tightly around his brother's neck as he felt the rapture pulling at them__. It was__ a tidal wave of feeling that he had so far never imagined in his wildest dreams. A startled cry shook him as he felt his body spasm harshly and his hold on Sephiroth tightened. __Then he__ froze except for the whimpered wails that rushed from his lips into __Big Brother__'s perfect ears._

_There was no ejaculation when Yazoo cam__e__b__ut Sephiroth knew what was going on nonetheless. The boy sobbed into his mouth and clung to him as if his dear life depended on i__t__. __T__hen he relaxed all of a sudden, looking very very hazy and gone__...__a__nd that drove Sephiroth over the edge as well. They were still young, had no stamina, were excited about the new and forbidden pleasures (__as well as __a bit guilt ridden__,__) and there wasn´t much needed. Sephiroth simply pressed his palm over the bulge in his pants, harder, kneading it and providing it with friction and then the stars exploded behind his eyes__,__catapulting him__ into ecstasy- and then it was over pretty quickly. Exhausted, he stilled as well, tired but happy._

_Yazoo, who had seen it happen to Sephiroth too, hugged him close around the neck. "Ah'love you f'rever too!" Big Brother knew how to make his snail behave, shared Yazoo's secrets without judging him and kept him safe. Yazoo felt so very close to him and wanted his big brother to always love him, to always be together, forever._

_"I´ll love you forever, too."_

_And Sephiroth meant it. When he was touched by Lazard__, __it was unbearable, even though he had grown used to it, sort of. Just a while ago__,__ his own libido had awakened, confusing him, making him feel bad when he touched himsel__f b__ecause he felt like he was punishing himself all over again__. H__e did the same things Lazard di__d t__o himsel__f a__nd though it felt momentarily good__, __he couldn´t process it mentally__...__b__ut with Yazoo... __W__ith Yazoo__, __it didn´t feel bad at al__l__b__ecause his little brother was innocent and adorable and this way__, __Sephiroth could __borrow__ some of that purity and apply it to himself. He hadn´t felt so happy and carefree since he could remember and the bad things seemed so far away, they couldn´t reach him and they couldn´t spoil him._

_"Forever," the older boy promised, placing a kiss to Yazoo´s warm, soft cheek and closed his eyes for a well deserved nap, the first without nightmares since a long, long time._

Yazoo's words had trailed off when he remembered the words shared between he and Sephiroth that day but he _had_ divulged the actions of what had transpired in their secret sanctuary and he hoped this was enough for Weiss. His eyes came out of their blissful haze only a bit as he also hoped he was giving his spectators a good show. His breath hitched as he continued to pull on his shaft, feeling Weiss' hand moving over his own at his hip. Leaning in close, Yazoo ran the tip of his tongue wetly up the crest of the man's nipple.

"Did you like my… story, Brother? Remembering our very first time together?" He made his voice soft and lilting but heavy with wanton lust for the memories were thrilling him to end and his cock leaked dewy precum that glistened in the morning light.

"Hm, a bitch even then," Weiss panted, his movements diffuse and fast. He was close, so close. He wouldn´t cum before Yazoo though. He wanted to see it, enjoy it. The kid was so high-strung from telling his story. It was a wonder he hadn´t splattered his seed all over the bed already... but if this taughtWeiss anything, it was that no matter how high of birth, in the end they were all just primitive animals. "And... a liar as well... or are you?"

"What?" Yazoo's brow's furrowed as his body began to buck into his hand. "What… do you… mean?"

"Well..." Weiss drawled, his wet lips close to Yazoo´s ear, the sound of their slapping movements loud and arousing and frantic now. "You told Big Brother that you love him, didn´t you? Forever?"

With his free hand, he grabbed Yazoo´s chin, making the young man look up at him, pushing his thumb past soft lips to brush them over perfect teeth.

Yazoo's tongue reflexively reached up to lick over Weiss' thumb. He did love Seph, so very much and would always love him forever! This was why he was causing his beloved so much pain, why he was so frenzied now. _I do love you, Brother… I love you._ His breath caught as he felt the pleasure take him, the _exquisite _pleasure that had frightened him so much as a child but that had since become his treasured ally. A haze clouded his reality and it was all long silver hair and burning emerald eyes and for a moment, he saw Nero looming there on the opposite side of the room. _Vince… forgive me, _he sobbed for he knew as the hot semen spurted from his cock, showering his lower belly and hips that he was damned, loving them both as much and as clearly as his dream had decreed… and it felt good, Shiva help him.

Ah, there it was! Clearly Yazoo didn´t see him anymore when he came but reached out to that impertinent bastard of a brother he had... but Weiss didn´t mind. He was close too and seeing Yazoo´s white semen splash onto his belly and a bit of Weiss' shirt was almost too much. He wouldn´t come though, not yet, because the best was still to come!

"I... see. But then tell me.. hgn... how can you live with betraying that love... because you did marry another man after all. You are a liar. You betrayed your precious Sephiroth even though he did everything for you..." The last part Weiss didn´t know anything about, but that wasn´t the point...

Yazoo stilled on the bed, the warmth of his afterglow still lingering in his body. He knew that Weiss wanted to hurt him with this. However, he couldn't bring himself to be distraught or unhappy about _that_. His brother had come to him last night, seemed happy with him, had held him until his fears went away… Vincent was the one that Yazoo knew he might really be betraying here… and that thought sobered him. He only looked at Weiss, unsure of what to do, not only about this situation but about Vincent as well. His beloved seemed to still love him though and for that, Yazoo couldn't help but feel happy… He just didn't let it show on his face as it would certainly not get his ring back.

One thing was for certain though. "Yes… I _am_ a liar," Yazoo agreed, for it was true.

Well, that wasn´t quite what Weiss had expected. He´d hoped for more drama, tears, emotional turmoil to feed his sadistic needs but Yazoo didn´t seem in the mood... With a quick, harsh stroke, Weiss finished himself off, forcing an image of the brothers ruthlessly fucking on the coffee table of their damn precious manor. Then he wiped the semen from his hand onto Yazoo´s blanket uncaringly.

"You are. Lying to yourself, lying to others... you´ll reap what you sow, you know... and in the end, you will be all alone."

Yazoo gazed blankly at the cum stain smear on his blanket and shivered. _I don't want to be all alone._ Although the brash whore's guesses were fumbling and assumed a lot based on things he knew nothing about, the youth begrudgingly realized that Weiss had been right about this one. Pulling his knees up to himself when he felt his seed trickling up his thighs, Yazoo looked over at Nero again and then back at Weiss. "Now you know... so can I have my ring back now?"

"You didn´t listen to anything I just said, did you?" Weiss pushed the young man away and stood, picking off an imaginary piece of lint from his shoulder. "I lied too, and I will keep it. Besides," he strolled towards the door that Nero had stepped away from, regarding Yazoo with a last cold look, "to me, it seems like you´re not even sure who you want. You don´t deserve a ring from someone you betray so readily with your own friggin bro."

In a flash, Yazoo found himself blocking their way out. "I know, okay? I know I don't but it doesn't belong to you and I did not lie to you when I kept up my end of the bargain, so I demand you give it back to me now!" He was so very angry and he stared Weiss down with an icy glare.

It took one annoyed nod from Weiss and Yazoo found himself on the floor with a hard fist in his stomach, that belonged to a very happy Nero. Oh, how long he´d waited to do this! While Yazoo was still coughing and spitting, holding his belly, the two of them left to cause mischief elsewhere.

After a long moment, Yazoo gathered himself up off the floor. This meant war. He had never been punched before and though Yazoo wasn't a strong man, he was agile and fast... Anger rose within him but he didn't know what he could do. He had never caused anyone physical harm before and there were bodyguards everywhere to protect _him_, namely. Weiss had been right and Yazoo felt he deserved everything he got but who was that smug bastard to think he could judge Yazoo? He couldn't go crying for help on this. It was something he had to do alone and it may mean more violence. He was honestly afraid to use Vincent's gun. Just _what_ was he planning on doing? Pulling the trigger? Weiss didn't believe he would do it anyways. If he did do it, then it would only mean a lifetime in the slammer for him... Yazoo crawled into his bed once more, pulling the stained sheets up over his shoulder. He didn't want to do anything right now but lie here, lest he do something he regret in his foul mood.

Yazoo wasn´t granted much alone time however because a few minutes later, the door flew open and one furious red tornado stormed towards the bed. Before he knew what happened, he was pinned underneath the current top whore of the Golden Lotus, his furious blue eyes burning scorching holes into Yazoo´s skull.

"Youuuu!" he snarled, enraged, face contorted into a mask of disbelief, rage, shock but most of all, a profound disappointment. Then he slapped Yazoo square across the face and growled, "How dare you do this to me, you bitch!"

"Genesis," Yazoo warned, a low menacing hiss from the back of his throat. "This is not a good time."

"I don´t give a fucking damn what you deem a good time, you backstabbing asshole! How dare you do this to me? And not only to me but to him as well? You know how hard he has worked to get his life back under control and you have nothing better to do but destroy it on a whim? Shame on you, shame on you, you dirty..." Genesis' face went red as he was searching for an insult that´d adequately express his disgust for Yazoo, "... fiend! You are evil, EVIL!"

With a quick push of himself off of the mattress, Yazoo rolled them both over, pinning Genesis underneath him, his hand over his succubus' mouth. "Yes, I _am_ evil. I am the scum of Gaia, Gen, and you may tell me so as often as you like but right now, I believe I told you it wasn't a good time..." He would never really hurt Genesis. He could never do so, especially when Big Brother was so fond of him already. What he _could_ do however, was stop the noise coming from that gorgeous mouth for at least a moment. His eyes were cold and his voice was as smooth as milk chocolate melting on his tongue.

"I am on to you, Genesis. I know you only cared about _him_ at first. I know why you wanted to come home with me that time... what you are waiting for?" This was all unnecessary, very much so, but Yazoo was hurting and he wanted to get the poison out of himself. Reaching down, he found Genesis' cock, which he knew was ever so lovely, within tight black pants and squeezed, hard. "Tell me, Gen. Does my brother's current state of being excite you? Have you ever thought about re-teaching him the pleasures of naked intimacy? Gently coaxing him into bed with you? I really wouldn't blame you if you wanted to..." Gently, Yazoo removed his hand from the redhead's mouth, brushing his lips over soft ruby ones, giving Genesis a taste of Sephiroth's kisses.

Genesis' eyes narrowed. He was torn between pleasure and anger and maybe if the topic hadn´t been so important, he´d have just given in to fucking around a bit but this time, he didn´t. He turned his head to the side, and spat, "I am not telling you shit so you can use it against me and stab me in the back again! Is this fun for you? Ruining peoples' lives, making them miserable, pretending to be their friends? You truly are the worst, the lowliest whore I have ever seen! I hate you!"

"I know you do," Yazoo let go, gently petting Genesis' member in reverence before turning his attention back to the redhead's face. "Now, tell me, what have I done to warrant your hatred?"

"Are you friggin' _kidding_ me?" Genesis' expression turned incredulous and then back to being even more angry. "You can save your ridiculous act for someone else, bitch! You know exactly what you have done! You didn´t think I´d find out, eh? Well, too bad for you but I just saw Weiss and he told me everything about it, and when I asked the bodyguards to confirm it, because I thought I´d trust my supposed _friend_ more than some random dick... How could you? You called Sephiroth here and you seduced him because you just can´t bear that he and I might actually start to have something!"

"I did call Sephiroth here and he stayed with me but we didn't fuck, Gen." Yazoo sat back, letting his friend sit up. So Genesis would be happy with him, feel close to him, as long as Yazoo didn't impede his way to Big Brother? It made total sense.

"Liar!" Genesis hissed. "You think I´m dumb? I see how you look at him, how you crave him! And why aren´t you wearing your ring then?"

"I... lost it..." He couldn't tell Genesis the real reason, could he? Would it put Gen in danger? Probably not, Weiss was too chicken to mess with the top whore for some reason but the fact that he had told would endanger the rest of Yazoo's family...

Genesis' expression became stony, his eyes narrowing further, his lips pressed into a thin line. "I will ask you one last time, Yazoo. I cherish you as a friend, my only friend in fact, and I trusted you. Don´t make this go away. Just tell me the truth: Did you fuck?"

"No, we didn't," Yazoo insisted calmly but he felt warm inside when he heard how Genesis had thought of him after all.

Genesis' shoulders slumped marginally and all warmth left his eyes. "Really. Then how do you explain this." From his pocket, he pulled a black little audio recorder and pushed a button. The next minute the panting, heavily aroused voice of Yazoo filled the room. bordering on moans. "_Ahhh, I love you brother, forever!_"

Yazoo's expression blanked. How was he to explain that? A moment passed and then Yazoo asked, "Did you listen to the whole thing, Gen?" If he had, it _should _more than clarify itself though he couldn't say he hadn't been stunned by the fact that Genesis had this. No _wonder_ Weiss only wanted to hear about Seph...

"I don´t need to hear more, this is more than enough," the redhead replied icily, turning the recorder off. This had been given to him by Weiss, who in turn had said that he happened to accidently see them last night and so, he had recorded some of the stuff through the door to give it to Gen. Weiss had pretended to be a sympathetic person, just wanting to put Genesis into the picture of what his 'lover' and best friend were doing behind his back... and it hurt so much! Maybe not even the fucking by itself, though that was harsh and cruel enough... but this was what they were. They had done this before and it couldn´t be expected that they were never tempted; they were like junkies, craving each other, being each other´s drug. No, what was even harder was the fact that Yazoo had lied to Genesis' face without batting an eyelash, even going so far to mock and ridicule him!

"Alright then," Yazoo replied, looking down at his hands. There was no explanation. He _did_ say it and he _was_ fantasizing about Sephiroth. Genesis could think what he wanted because it felt like he was determined to be angry with Yazoo so why not let him be angry? It seemed this had been bothering Genesis for a long time even though Yazoo had only acknowledged his secret desires within the last couple of days...

"That´s it?" Genesis asked flatly. "That´s all you have to say about this?"

Yazoo looked at him soberly, "Would you believe me if I told you more? I'm not lying to you, I promise! We didn't fuck and that's all there is to it. Ask him yourself, Gen. I doubt he would lie to you." He wanted time to think. He knew he should tell Genesis that his friendship meant the world to the silver haired youth but he resented being muscled over and stepped on by people with louder voices, used so Gen could get closer to Sephiroth... Maybe he didn't want to make it so easy anymore... Yazoo put his hand to his forehead. No, he wouldn't make things harder for the two of them. His brother was healing and Yazoo was the confused one here. Whatever he thought he was doing here, he was supposed to be winning his beloved back!

"Oh, I will call him, be sure of that! I doubt he will tell me anything other than you did but you know what? I don´t care! I´m done with the crazy!" He sounded not only slightly hysterical but close to tears when he pushed himself up and stormed out of the room. He wouldn´t call Sephiroth; he wouldn´t be able to bear hearing that voice again, knowing he meant nothing to the man. Well, at least he managed to prolong his breakdown until he was safe behind the closed doors of his room.

TBC

* * *

**Comment Replies –**

BMIK/_Chephren_ replying

Soyna – _Yesh! I bet the life of a whore is much like that! They should all just stay in the Lotus where they can be protected! :O Yeah, poor Vinny, that prolly doesn't feel very good at all. :( *sends him to you for huggles!* You know, somehow, I think Weiss-y is a bit dumb when it comes to Nero. He is very interested tho, in his own rite. XD_ Yes, it was about time we met the killer. Everyone is so caught up in their own drama right now that they forgot the danger they are in right now... but the killer is still out there :( And yesh, Nero is such abitch for Weiss, he just can't help it XD

Natzilla – _I know! Sorry about that! Poor lil baby! :( BMIK warned me too, she was like 'I will write this part later...' XD Thank heavens too, I wouldn't have been able to handle it because I was already a little taken with Anton after I made him up. *nostalgically* That boy had such potential... *sniff* ;D Yesh, Yazoo should keep his penchants a great secret from now on... well, actually, maybe he should get new ones, these are pretty well found out! XD Yesh, little do Weiss and Nero know that Yazoo now craves jellybeans at the oddest times. XD J/K! No jellybean could compare to some moist, creamy cake! =p~ Yesh! Nero is a bit of a weirdy but I can't say I don't love his devotion, something about it is lovely! :x Yesh, I actually don't think I would run that by Sephy, I bet he would take at least _some_ perverse pleasure in it. He is healing but he's not dead yet. XDDDD _Well we had the option of either killing one of the main characters or Anton... ;) Hahaha, yes, Yazoo's great weakness is chocolate cake, he cannot help it XD Sephiroth knows how to behave now, luckily, but he and Vincent are far from being best friends still XD

bonjourmeadow – _Thank you so much! XDDDD Yeah, I know, I felt the same way when I read it too! Gruesome! O.O _Ah, sorry, we didn't want to creep you out! The next chapters won't be as scary, I promise XD

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Vincent really is a saint! Yazoo is really lucky to have him and I think he knows that too. Yesh, Weiss sucks balls! *shakes fist with you!* XDDD Let's graffiti it on the alley wall and give the murderer something to puzzle over while he/she could be killing prostitutes! XDDD Oh yesh O.o The blond hair! Hm... All is definitely not well but it wasn't lil Cloudy, phew!_

Yeah, it seemed as if things were starting to get better... ah well. Maybe Nero can put Weiss into his place sometimes, Weiss is such a spoiled brat XD Luckily Cloud is save at the Lotus, he wont go out as long as it is still so dangerous!

Aeriths-Rain – _Yesh! I kinda wish Anton's bf would have rescued him. The boy was just trying to make ends meet with what he had. Yesh, Sephy tried, poor dear, and Yazzy feels closer to his Vin again! We'll have to see where it all goes! _Yes, that part was hard to write for us too, poor Anton :( They all are struggling a bit right now, but they keep fighting and I hope they will all make it XD

Aubrieta – _Yesh, you are so right about Yazzy! :( He has started to fall and he doesn't feel the love and emotional support that he once did here... he had come to a point where he felt like he might have even had a strange sort of family here at the Lotus, in spite of what the place stood for in his life but now... it's all going wrong and aside from Vinny and Seph, he feels very alone in life right now. Tsengy cares but he doesn't have time anymore, the others are distant and everyone else seems to despise him... Before, he didn't care about what strangers though but without your solid emotional base, the world can seem a much darker place. I feel for him, poor baby. Also, he is isolating himself because he feels like scum and he knows he puts the others in danger depending on them so... You are so right! I think Sephy might have a much more solid grasp of reality now that Yazzy does for sure! Yaz definitely needs some help... Sorry, I will try to remember to be on the lookout for more violence and put up the warnings so you know just when it is coming! *huggles!* _Yes, Yazoo is in turmoil, there are so many conflicting emotions and he is afraid ecause of the killer ad doesn't know what to do with Vincent... But Ithink he is a tough one, it takes a lot more to bring him down! I liked it too when Seph put Weiss in his place, with the crazy gone he is such a neat guy XD

xxxXXXSMILEXXXxxx – _Ohhh, pretty! I love waterfalls! XD I live in Midwestern US. Gets green in summer and it's very snowy right now... we got like 8 inches overnight last week! Did you manage to miss the floods where you live? That was so scary! :( Yesh, even sick and harmless, Sephy is like the bane of Vinny's existence, poor man. XD I really haven't seen the cutscenes but BMIK played Dirge! I will go and have a look! I have seen a bit of Nero and he creeps me out but this pairing is a very good pairing! XD I have grown to like it a lot through this ficcy! Yesh, poor Anton. :( The money and promise of a better life drew him in. _No worries dear, I tottaly understood what you meant XD I only heard about wolf's creek, isn't that some kind of meteor hill or so? I watched the cutscene movie of Dirge of Cerberus and I really liked the dynamic of Weiss and Nero's relationship! Besides, they make such a sweet couple^^


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey^^ We're back to updating almost weekly, but this time it was my fault we are late . We hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

BMIK: Tseng, Vincent Valentine

Chephren: Yazoo

We shared Rufus. ;D

* * *

Chapter 19

Yazoo tried not to think anymore and went to his shower. He surely didn't deserve Vincent's love and Sephiroth would certainly find out everything now about Yazoo's weaknesses, that he still indulged himself in them too. The poor man was trying to heal. Yazoo had even ordered him to and now... _yours truly is also trying to wreck everything... _He didn't dare call either of them, didn't want them to have to come help him deal with the mess he'd made of things. He did it to himself. He never should have come here... They were both right all along but not for reasons they had imagined. He washed his shameful seed away, watching it flow down the drain intermingling with the expensive soap Rufus had supplied him with. So privileged he was and so spoiled...

When Yazoo stepped out of the shower, the phone rang and unenthusiastically, he picked it up.

"This is Tseng," came a voice from the other end of the line. "Is this a convenient time for you?" He spoke lowly, almost whispering, and he sat hunched over the phone in his seat too, as if he was plotting a conspiracy, his eyes flickering to the closed office door of his boss.

"Tseng," Yazoo smiled into the phone. "Certainly, I will just get dressed and can be right there." Perfect thing to take him out of his destructive thoughts. Well done, Tseng!

He gently hung up and went to find some tight fitted black pants, a black leather skirt and a black bustier, throwing his robe over the mix. It would be sexy but downplayed to only enhance the sultry mood but not dominate it with something scene-stealing. He was going to help his friend woo the one he loved, as Rufus was insisting upon being wooed in ways he wouldn't divulge, placing demands upon Tseng that he would not even deign to clarify.

Not bothering with his hair, Yazoo slipped on soft black sequined slippers for comfort and made his way up to Rufus' executive suite. As he walked in, he smiled warmly at his friend and unintentional rescuer, eyes shifting to the office door.

"He's in there?"

"He is," Tseng muttered, throwing the door a dark look before explaining in a hushed voice, even though they were alone in the room, "There has been another victim last night. A male prostitute from the lower floors. We don´t know if it was Hojo because we lost him... Which reminds me: we will have the party tonight. Everyone has been informed already. The police want to catch the killer under any circumstance since they are under a lot of pressure and want to avoid more victims. You have to get ready... Well, and because of the new kill, Rufus is in an abysmal mood... to put it lightly." He paused, his expression becoming even darker. "He slapped me. I´ve had it with his mood swings. It´s either going to happen now or I am not sure if I can restrain myself from throttling him the next time."

"Awww," Yazoo ran a thumb over Tseng's cheek, which was quite rosy now that he could see it but he knew that something like that wouldn't really cause the dark beauty any pain, just irritation. "Okay... then use it... perhaps Rufus _wants _your frustration, the punishment that comes from angering you. Want to give it a try?" He then added, "I know you both care for each other too much to really take things too far. I believe he is testing you to see to what extent you will allow his tantrums."

"I am desperate enough to try anything now," the dark haired man sighed, his heart beating a tad faster. So he´d finally... Maybe it wasn´t such a good idea? However, there was no other solution he could think of that didn´t involve making him go crazy. Balling his hands into fists, he said, face determined, "Let´s do it."

"Okay," Yazoo took his hand, "First we get to barge into his office without knocking. Come on." He led Tseng with him in case the man was having second thoughts. "For all the times he's made you wait on him or that he's called you away from personal time on a whim..."

Tseng nodded and then followed Yazoo. As the boy had said, they didn´t knock when they entered (something that was surprisingly unsettling for Tseng.) Naturally Rufus' head snapped up from where it had hovered over documents on the desk and he glared daggers at them, barking, "What is it now?"

"We need to have a talk," Yazoo said calmly, wanting Tseng to not worry. Rufus was just being cranky. "There is something that we discussed the other day that I think Tseng needs to be made aware of... namely, how you would like things to be handled." He kept things cryptic to let Rufus know that he would never dream of revealing their secret meeting. However, he needed to say something to get the ball rolling and also in case Rufus was feeling 'generous.'

"Get. Out. _Now_." Rufus growled, eyes narrowing further. Oh, he was in a bad mood all right and he had no time for Yazoo´s stupid games now! However, neither of them moved so the blond finally turned to Tseng, barking, "Get that cheeky bitch out of my office, you incompetent bungler!"

Instead of that however, Tseng was suddenly behind him and much to the blond´s surprise, his face was suddenly pressed against the desk´s surface by a strong hand on his neck. "I do not appreciate the way you are treating your employees lately, _sir_. Everyone works very hard here. I suggest you apologize." Tseng´s words were surprisingly cold and absolutely not amused.

Yazoo smiled gleefully and had to bite his tongue hard to keep from chuckling. Oh, Tseng was so masterful and in charge and Rufus would love it.

"Well done, Tseng," he said, impressed, not really caring too much about Rufus at this point. Poor Tseng had earned this victory many times over.

Rufus gasped as he felt his cheek flattened against an unyielding desk, the smell of wood and documents filling his nostrils when he so very much wanted it to be Tseng's secret musk.

"I'm... sorry... Tseng," he conceded but he hadn't meant to say the man's name! It was always on the tip of his tongue and now it had just slipped out, gods dammit!

Yazoo slipped behind Tseng to whisper in his ear, "Tseng, you're doing well... he's already hard for you..."

Tseng didn´t let go though and Rufus ground his teeth. He was hard, all right. Whether it was from Tseng´s mere presence or that sudden display of dominance, he couldn´t say... The man just kept holding him in his vice grip though suddenly, he came closer, whispering into Rufus' ear, "Now that´s a good boy... Good boys deserve a reward, don´t they?" Tseng had no idea where he took that confidence from but the adrenaline was driving him and admittedly, Rufus looked delicious in that position!

The blond would have done anything to earn Tseng's reward, whatever that may be. "Y-yes..." he encouraged. Yazoo knelt and removed Rufus' belt, laying it on the desk in case Tseng would feel the urge to use it and to remind Rufus of what could happen to him if he was a good little boy.

"Oh..." Rufus moaned a little out of reflex but he stubbornly decided that it would take more than _that_ to make him beg for it.

Tseng took the time to let his tongue brush over his boss' earshell, tasting him for the first time. He felt the man underneath him shudder and was a bit surprised. Rufus was so tense, so high strung, and it seemed that Yazoo had been right indeed! "You haven´t been much of a good boy lately," the dark bodyguard marvelled, starting to massage Rufus´neck with the hand that held him down without loosening his grip. "But there´s so much responsibility, so much pressure, so much to control... That get´s quite tiresome, doesn´t it?"

"Y-yes... mmm," Rufus squirmed under Tseng's touches, needing more and so grateful that Tseng could neither see his arousal nor his flushed cheeks...

Yazoo reached up to remove the clasp from Tseng's hair, letting it fall free around his face, some of which brushed over Rufus' hand on the desk. Then he walked around the front of the desk to watch for the moment, his own member stirring within his pants. It was all so arousing.

The blond moaned when he felt Tseng's body over his and his own squirmed, his bottom pressing back to see if he could feel Tseng's pelvis, his cock behind him, hoping it was hard like his...

"Then let me help to ease some of that pressure," Tseng whispered, his hot breath ghosting over Rufus' warm skin. He had almost forgotten about Yazoo because he was so nervous and excited and he´d been afraid that his employer would be angry with him, laugh at him... but this seemed to be exactly what Rufus needed. "Shall I make you feel good?" he asked, nibbling at a perfect earlobe, his hand slipping around to cup the bulge in Rufus´pants and rub it lightly.

"Ts-Tseng..." Rufus pressed himself forward to get more friction. Oh gods, his beautiful bodyguard was so close and the brothel owner needed even more of him. "M-more..." he said absently, his voice dripping with desire.

Yazoo stroked over Tseng's hair in encouragement and in silent question regarding whether the dark beauty wanted him to stay. It appeared his friend had things well in hand now.

"Ah, that is not the right way to ask for something, is it? I know that you are not used to asking for anything, but for this you will. Now, be a good boy and ask nicely," Tseng chimed, lazily rubbing his thumb over the clothed erection before pulling down the zipper just a bit and slipping his forefinger inside, to stroke over the warm flesh, making skin to skin contact. Oh gods, Tseng was so hard himself, he could barely restrain himself from just fucking the man into the table!

"Ahhhh!" Rufus bucked into those seeking fingertips... They belonged to the one he wanted most in the world. "Tseng... please...?" That was all he could manage for the moment as he really wasn't used to saying 'please' either... His steely blue eye found Yazoo smirking at him and he glared in silent damnation and also thanks...

Yazoo sat down on the edge of the desk, taking it all in, his hand resting across the bulge in his own lap.

"Hm, that´s quite a good start, I´d say..." Generously, Tseng opened the zipper fully, revealing the hard cock and curling his fingers around it. He could feel Rufus' heartbeat pulse through it... He started to stroke in a low but tight rythm. "Tell me what you want, Rufus..."

Rufus' blush deepened and he turned his face into the desk for a long moment. He could not voice it... it would make him seem even more weak, wouldn't it? "Tseng... don't you want me to be... stronger... than that?"

"No. I know that you are of strong character, Rufus. You wouldn´t be here otherwise," Tseng whispered, while he kept his strokes gentle. "You need to let go from time to time, need to relax... Then I will be your strength, if you´d let me."

"...You, Tseng... I want _you_." Rufus couldn't help but turn his hand over and gather some of Tseng's raven hair in his hand. _So beautiful_, he marveled and the man's smell was intoxicating.

"Then you shall have me," Tseng sighed, pulling the man's head up, making him arch, and stealing his breath with a deep kiss. His tongue dived deep into Rufus' sometimes very potty mouth, but now it was sweet and produced very sexy little moans and whimpers... When his fingers glided up the tip of Rufus' cock, he felt them wet as the blond was leaking heavy precum, and Tseng moaned as well. He wouldn´t last long, he knew it and Rufus wouldn´t either... Withdrawing from the kiss, he informed the blond, "I want to fuck you. Fast, hard and dirty, right here on the table..."

"... Whatever you want," Rufus whimpered, absolutely meaning it. He needed Tseng so much it hurt and if the dark beauty continued to handle his cock like that, Rufus would cum in his pants and put himself to shame in front of his wet dream... Part of him couldn't say he didn't _want_ that... the humiliation of having the Wutaian know what he did to Rufus but also in front of the Fairy as well... he wasn't ready for that game and he needed Tseng's cock inside him more. His hand slipped down to brush over the back of his bodyguard's almost shyly. His other hand reached for the belt, pushing it toward Yazoo, so he wouldn't have to name this dimension of his fantasies.

"Aww, Rufus," Yazoo cooed, touched that Rufus had liked his game. Slipping the belt around Rufus' neck, Yazoo handed the end to his dark friend. "I think he would rather you hold this, Tseng."

Tseng took the end of the belt, surprised that his boss would entertain such ideas but also Teng felt very happy that Rufus would trust him like that. After all thee years where Tseng had felt that he was more or less taken for granted (and never having complained about it,) this was a really touching moment. Tseng rewarded the man with another kiss, but let go of his cock, to pull down Rufus' pants, baring his ass.

"Where´s the lube?" he huskily breathed, kneading a firm buttock.

Reaching into the lower drawer, Yazoo retrieved some cherry flavored lube. He wasn't sure if Rufus was an ass-virgin or not but the irony of it was pretty amusing all the same. The blue vibrator that Yazoo'd had to impale himself on lay there, beckoning him but Yazoo said nothing. Those days were long gone and he would never have to use it again. Gently, he slipped the tube into Tseng's hand.

Rufus tensed as he only just realized that the lube was intended for him and his cheeks clenched in fearful anticipation. "Um..." he uttered nervously.

Noticing the hesitance, Tsneg leaned over again. "Ah, you´re a virgin still, aren´t you?" He smirked against Rufus' ear, coating a few fingers with the slick lubrication and then slipping them into the tight cleft of Rufus' ass. "Have you ever been touched there? Have you touched... yourself there?" He softly rubbed over the warm perineum and that little entrance, sleeping and tightly shut, but it wouldn´t be for much longer.

"Y-yesss... I've... never let anyone... but there was one night I..." Rufus' eyes snapped open and he shut his mouth, realizing what he almost said aloud. The night he had seen Tseng naked, he had fled back to his rooms and toyed with himself, fantasizing about Tseng taking him in whatever way the man wished. This was a secret, his biggest secret, that he had entered Tseng's rooms and he had told no one... Would Tseng be angry with him? Not want to fuck him anymore if he told?

"What did you do?" Tseng let his fingertip rub over the secret wrinkle, moistening it, dipping a bit and poking it without actually pushing inside. His own cock was so very hard, he was so desperate to go inside, but he had to prepare Rufus. He didn´t want to hurt him, after all. Still, he tightened his grip around the belt a bit, just to remind the blond who was in charge here. "Tell me your naughty secret..."

Rufus sobbed. Tseng would surely be angry with him now... "That night... Delilah..." he didn't go into detail as it had been a hard night for both of them. "I came to see you. Later... and I found you asleep on your bed, naked..." His cock was prodding the edge of his desk painfully.

"And, did you like what you saw?" Tseng´s voice was heavy with lust and pleasure now, as he licked down Rufus' throat and finally pushed his finger inside. Ah, Rufus was so tight and warm and delightful, and the noises Tseng wrung from him drove the bodyguard crazy!

Rufus gasped as he felt that slick tongue on him, one he'd been dreaming about for ages. "Yes! Unh! Tseng... you are so... perfect." His bottom wasn't used to the penetration but Tseng's fingertip sliding down his inner walls made his body dance and press closer. He wanted everything Tseng felt moved to give him.

Yazoo moaned from his seat nearby, having slipped his hand under the waistband of his skirt into his black pants, the rosy tip of his erection peeking out as he stroked himself. Such a beautiful moment and he couldn't tear his eyes away for an instant.

"And what did you do then..." Tseng queried further, slipping in and out in a steady rhythm, before adding a second finger, feeling the inside of Rufus up for that special gland... "Did you finger yourself, like I do with you now? Did you think about me while you fucked yourself?"

"Always... thinking about you... while I do it... fuck myself-hgn," Rufus grunted as he absently started to ride Tseng's finger greedily. "But... lately... wanted to save myself for you..." Reaching up, the blond nuzzled his rosy cheek against his bodyguard's, seeking the dark beauty's touch and affection.

Tseng sighed inwardly, feeling a great relief, but also shaking his head. Rufus most certainly had a very strange way of showing affection - unless he was pushed to, it seemed. "Well, you shall have me... Are you ready for my cock, Rufus?"

"Unhh!" Rufus moaned when he remembered what that velvety flesh had looked like... but he never touched it. "Tseng, show it to me... please? Want to see... touch..."

"You may watch, but not touch, not yet. You will feel it inside you soon enough." Tseng withdrew his fingers and hurriedly freed his cock. It was dark red at the tip and wet with desire. Tseng stroked it well for Rufus to see, put some lube on it and made it glisten, the organ stretched to the utmost and thick veins throbbing and pulsing visibly underneath the skin.

"How´s that?"

Rufus groaned as he found himself drawn in watching that straining flesh. "Tseng... y-yes..." He wanted the man so much. His bottom, which had never taken cock before, began to twitch in need. "Oh yes..." he whimpered and Yazoo did as well, seeing the man's distress as his balls drew up. Tseng had a very pretty cock.

Not able to withhold anylonger, Tseng laced the tip at Rufus' glistening, red hole and pushed slowly, watching the head vanish inside with a grunt. Oh gods, this was so good! "I´m going to fuck you so good, sir," he breathed. "Your ass is so tight and pretty..."

"Unh! Tseng!" Rufus tried to relax. There was some pain but it was delectable and so worth it because it was his Tseng going inside him. "Yes, fuck me..." he replied, a bit bossy but it only spurred on his searing lust for this man. "Fuck me, Tseng..." he repeated in a softer tone. He could feel that thick length inside him and it was so good. He wanted they just should be joined like that always...

"Quite demanding, aren´t you?" Tseng smiled, tightening the leash a bit, but he didn´t mind. It was so thrilling to be wanted by that man, to be able to make him happy like that... Tseng pushed further, slowly, until he was in to the hilt, but then he needed a moment to adjust and not come right that moment. He looked to the side, noticing Yazoo sitting close, stroking his own dick.

"Rufus... I want you to suck Yazoo. Will you do that for me? You will look so beautiful with a cock in your mouth while I fuck you..."

Rufus mewled softly and some of his hair fell into his eyes from where it usually lay. He wanted so much to be beautiful for Tseng, watched by him. "Yes... anything," he said softly and then, "Yazoo," only once, signaling the youth to come closer and feed him.

Yazoo climbed off the desk quite eagerly and came to put one leg up on the desk to anchor himself. Carefully, he slid inside, amazed that he was getting a second chance to fuck his boss' mouth again. He smiled at Tseng in silent thanks, his hands reaching down to gently stroke Rufus' hair out of his face.

"Hm, that´s good, isn´t it?" Tseng asked, pulling out almost completely and then sliding in again. Rufus rocked a bit forward from the force, but it didn´t seem to hurt him anymore. Tseng was very grateful for that. His free hand slipped down again to hold the cock between Rufus' legs and stroke it soothingly, while he rotated his pelvis, exploring the tight canal he was buried in.

"Oh yes!" Yazoo answered as he sank deep into warm heat as well, on eye-level with Tseng, hardly believing the quiet submissive that sheathed their bodies was Rufus Shinra himself. "Such a good little boy, Rufus... Unh!"

Rufus moaned as well around Yazoo's cock as Tseng brush something very sensitive within him. The feel of the dark man filling him was so very wonderful and all he could ever wish for! _Tseng..._ he reached out with his hands, needing more contact and found two clothed thighs, one belonging to Yazoo in front of him and one, to his precious Tseng.

Yazoo smirked as he remembered something that had come up the other day. "Tseng, is Rufus your eager little slut? I think he might very much like to be. Wouldn't you, Rufus?" The blond's cheeks burned with embarrassment but nonetheless, he pressed back hard on that thick shaft wanting to feel those hips touching him too... any part of Tseng he could reach.

"He is quite slutty certainly," Tseng panted, but meaning it in the most respectable and adoring way. He caught Rufus' hand, guiding it to the man´s cock so that they could stroke him together. "You can be my slut whenever you want to, sir," he then whispered into the man´s ear, feeling him arch and shudder. Rufus' nipples were hard little nubs and Tseng reached under the blond's shirt to fondle them. Turning his head to reach out for a soft earlobe with the tip of his tongue, the dark man licked it while he sped up the pace, slapping against Rufus' tight ass. He didn´t know how much longer he´d be able to hold out, he was so close, his orgasm building rapidly!

_Your _slu-"Ummm!" Rufus couldn't contain his rapture and he shot his load, feeling the slick surface underneath him as Tseng slid back and forth over him. He began to suck hard now on Yazoo's cock, wanting to empty it, wanting to show Tseng just how willing and eager he could be. His hips began to rock at an almost-bruising pace on the edge of his desk, wanting his body to swallow Tseng whole and never let him go.

The silver haired youth began to moan and ful-on fuck Rufus' mouth when the sucking became stronger and he felt his own balls drawing up and his semen shooting out into that rather talented mouth. "Yess!"

Tseng finally let go too, pounding ruthlessly into Rufus' ass, as he saw the seed trickle from his boss' mouth, felt his hand wet and cum-covered. Then he tipped over, moaning and coating the inside of Rufus with his creamy, warm semen. Letting go of the leash, he collapsed on the man, holding him tightly, his hips giving a few more rocking movements before they stilled.

Withdrawing from his employer, Yazoo quietly took the opportunity to slip out of the inner office.

"Tseng..." Rufus panted, his arms slipping around the dark beauty's neck. He had needed this for so long and now, finally, Tseng had come to him, extinguished this burning need within him...

"I am here, Rufus," Tseng muttered, placing a soft kiss to the man´s cheek, while he carefully pulled out. He was spent, mentally exhausted, but he felt so good! He kept holding Rufus, while he sat back on the chair and pulled the blond into his lap. There was a lot they had to talk about but for now, he was content just being together...

* * *

A quiet melancholy had taken Yazoo. He really didn't want to be here anymore but it would be really selfish of him to leave everyone now, abandoning them to the hands of a murderer. Could he really go back to his quiet life after this, knowing what he had discovered about himself? Genesis' words, though misguided and dramatic, felt rather true to Yazoo now. He did feel these things, even though he hadn't acted on them with such malice as the redhead seemed to think. His secret was out. That would teach him to ever share his innermost desires again. They only hurt people.

As he entered his room, Yazoo found his beloved husband waiting for him there and his eyes lit up with joy and he immediately wanted to run to the man, gather him up in his arms...

"Vincent!" he exclaimed happily but he only walked carefully to Vincent's side and bent down to give him a deep kiss that he had been wanting to give him since he hadn't been able to anymore. "I am so happy you're here." His hands brushed over his husband's face, his hair and neck, trying to get his fill of his beautiful beloved before he carefully sat down beside him. He wasn't fit to hug Vincent now...

"I am glad to see you too," Vincent sighed, not able to resist any longer. He pulled his husband down and held him close, burying his head into the nape of Yazoo´s elegant neck. The moment the door opened and Yazoo walked in, it was like seeing him for the first time again; Vincent´s heart was wildly pounding in his chest and he wanted to touch and kiss...

"How are you?" he asked, placing another kiss to soft skin.

"Oh," Yazoo sobbed, "Vince, I'm... not so good..." He slumped against his beloved's strong form. "But you just being here makes it all better." He could never resist Vincent's kisses, the smell of his warm skin... his eyes... "I really don't deserve you..." He reached around broad shoulders and hugged his husband close to him in such relief as Yazoo felt lightheaded. His fingertips curled around silky raven strands.

"What happened?" Worriedly,Vincent held Yazoo closer, but then a scowl marred his features that wasn´t directed at his husband though. "He didn´t do anything to you, did he?" Of course, he meant Sephiroth and in his mind, Vincent was already on his way to blowing the man´s brains out.

"No, _he_ didn't..." Yazoo started, wondering what exactly he could tell his beloved. "My love, there are things I don't tell you because as I am naturally, they hurt you... and I don't want to hurt you." He clung to Vincent as if any moment, reality would rip him away. "You are so perfect and you have far too much faith in me... so please, let me tell you my secret desire so you know it? Then you can decide if you want to love someone like me?" His brows furrowed and he bit his lip because he was on the edge of tears and he knew in his heart that in Vincent's lovely romantic world, where everything seemed black and white, cut and dry... Yazoo was a freak.

Vincent didn´t know what to say. Well, actually he did. He wanted to clasp his hands over his ears, squeeze his eyes shut and scream, 'LALALALALA I DON´T HEAR YOU!' because the way Yazoo had started this soon-to-be confession didn´t promise anything good... but they had gotten this far, hadn´t they? He´d rather know now than have to worry about it for the rest of their lives... "Tell me," he encouraged, closing his eyes, trying to prepare himself for whatever was to come next.

"I had a dream the other day... you and I were making love and then... Brother was there. He made love to me and to you... you two wanted each other and we all made love together and stayed together forever..." Yazoo uttered his news and then he flinched at what they would do to his beloved. It was so unfair, to ask his beloved to bear this knowledge... to tell him at all but this was what Yazoo felt and if he didn't acknowledge it, then he really was lying to everyone.

"..." Vincent didn´t know what to say, he truly didn´t. The thought of him and that... _thing_ doing it together and with Yazoo on top! "What do you expect me to say now," he finally said throatily.

"It's not about what I want or expect... I just needed you to know the truth because I love you, Vince..." Yazoo let go and put his hands in his lap in case his beloved would want his filthy hands off. "I promise you it didn't start out this way... I only just realized it with my dream." He didn't expect his beloved to agree or even understand but if the dark aristocrat felt disgusted by Yazoo then Yazoo couldn't bear to be any sort of burden to his love... wanted Vincent to be free to live his life incest-free.

"You say you love me, and yet..." Why did Yazoo hurt him like that then? The same moment, Vincent realized that Yazoo didn´t do it on purpose; he was just lost, confused. However there was nothing Vincent could do about it either, was there? "It was just a dream, wasn´t it?" he finally asked calmly, trying to find an anchor here. Yazoo couldn´t mean to tell him subtly that he didn´t want to give up on Sephiroth, could he? As much as Vincent loved his husband, there was no way that he could live with the three of them in some kind of crazy threesome relationship!

Yazoo's heart ached to see his beloved like that... and by his own words. He drew him close again and stroked over his hair. "I'm sorry... but isn't it even worse if I were to lie and pretend nothing is wrong when it is? I don't want to disrespect you, the man I have the utmost respect for, by fooling you as if you are stupid or don't deserve to know. I want to tell you everything and for us to be even closer. However, now that you do know... I want to give you the choice of whether you want to stay with me, knowing that I am not yet over Brother and I don't know how to fix it... If this news makes you feel differently about me, I will understand... but I promise I will love you forever, Vince." He leaned in to indulge himself in a kiss, in case it would be the last time he would get to taste his Vincent's lips.

Vincent let it happen, needing the reassurance. Then he finally withdrew. Yazoo hadn´t really answered the question, but maybe Vincent had been too unclear about it. "You didn´t sleep with him yesterday, did you?" If Yazoo had... he wouldn´t know what to do.

"What? No, my love," Yazoo replied, though... he bit his lip nervously. "I kissed him on the mouth... I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I was just feeling lonely and I forgot myself..." The matter with Weiss was nagging at him too but he didn't know what to say about that. It would mean he would have to say something about the ring too and Yazoo didn't want to lie to Vincent about anything else. However, he was afraid of what Weiss and especially Nero would do to Vincent if they could.

Vincent looked miserable at that, shaking his head. "On what do you base your conviction that it won´t happen again? You still desire him, obviously." He took Yazoo´s hand, needing to hold on to something, but then narrowed his eyes.

Yazoo squeezed his hand but said nothing. Vincent was absolutely right. Yazoo could not guarantee that he could be trusted. It was all going downhill. "I'm sorry..." The only way he could prove it to his beloved was to never allow it to happen again. Ever.

"Where´s your ring," Vincent frowned, not even hearing the excuse. Yazoo´s finger was naked, the ring Vincent had given to him missing. Hadn´t Yazoo promised to wear it despite his work here? It was the proof of their bond, their love, wasn´t it?

"I lost it... I can't tell you how but I will get it back!" From bad to worse...

Vincent simply fell back onto the mattress, wordlessly staring up into the mirror that reflected his tired face. Why was he doing this to himself? Why was he with a person that kept hurting him so much? A person he might never be able to have just for himself? Vincent kept searching his own face for an answer, before he looked back at the stricken, unhappy and worried expression Yazoo sported. Well, the answer was quite simple, wasn´t it? Because he loved Yazoo, and despite all, he believed that Yazoo loved him too.

"Come here," the raven haired man said, holding out his hand to pull Yazoo down with him.

That was it? Yazoo's chest spasmed in what he was sure was a heart murmur from all the stress. He didn't say any more, only lay down with his beloved, wanting to kiss all the pain away. Burying his face into Vincent's neck, Yazoo breathed him in and exhaled happily. He didn't understand why Vincent was staying but he was so very happy! "Oh Vince..." he pressed soft kisses to warm skin and nuzzled his beloved's neck.

"You will be the death of me," Vincent muttered, half mocking, half serious, but slid his arm around Yazoo. Maybe it was just the stress. Maybe once they had gotten the killer everything´d go back to normal. "How about we enjoy a little walk? It´s still time before that party of yours starts, and I think we both need to clear our heads..."

"Yes, that sounds nice," Yazoo carefully climbed off of Vincent's lithe form and pulled his beloved up, taking the opportunity for another close hug when his husband was standing.

To the gardens they strolled, Yazoo's favorite place here aside from the old abandoned wing, the maze where he had kissed Vincent for the first time on purpose and fell in love with him. The night his life changed forever. Yazoo saw the world through fresher eyes than he had seen anythingfor a while... love was amazing... If Vincent loved him enough to stay with him even though Yazoo's desires and past repelled the man, then that was the truest love that Yazoo had ever known. He would do his best to always try to be honest but also try to make his beloved happy so that Vincent truly would not have to worry.

While they strolled through the park they could see people busy with decorating it for the grand event that would start in just a few hours. A few bodyguards were busy securing the place as well, giving orders, combing the perimeter to make sure it was safe. "What will happen tonight? " Vincent asked, because he didn´t know about the details, just that he had been invited.

"A banquet and an auction. I will be auctioned off to see if they can draw the killer out. I heard there was another killing last night..." Yazoo tried to ignore the nervous flip of his stomach at the possibilities of what could happen tonight. He hoped it would be over quickly... even if it meant he was to die.

"Yes, I read about it in the newspaper this morning," Vincent nodded grimly. "It happened outside the Golden Lotus, not too far away, actually. The killer becomes bolder each time it seems. You still have the gun, haven´t you?"

"Yes, I do," Yazoo affirmed and he moved aside his robe to show its handle peeking out of the top of his bustier under the arm. It hadn't convinced Weiss or Nero but Yazoo carried it with him most of the time now for the comfort of having Vincent close to him and his readiness to use it _would _prove useful if he was ever really in danger. He drew his arm around Vincent's waist pulling him closer, leaning his head on the man's shoulder. It really meant so much that Vincent was always thinking of his safety.

TBC

* * *

BMIK/_Chephren_ replying

Soyna – _Yes, he so should! He totally _is _alone there now. However, *sigh* I think he is too afraid that Weiss would cause more harm to the others if he tells. He isn't really seeing the big picture here sadly and it's not looking very good, is it? Thanks, love! *huggles!* _Yeah, NEVER trust Weiss _ He messed everything up, didn't he? Well, now how to fix it...

natzilla – _Yesh, Weiss is a total douchebag. XD Yesh, Gen, poor guy and Yazzy is in some bad trouble now. *sends him to you for snuggles!* Ah, that mud people bit was just for you! XDDD Yeah, the bodyguards seem pretty useless now, lingering outside of doors when people now how to fight amongst themselves quietly. I bet that really, Yazoo might be the one that could get in more trouble if he tried to retaliate. He definitely needs some help right now! :( _Haha, look who has found a new hate object ;) But yeah, Weiss isn't exactly a likeable guy *kicks him*

Psycho Steph – _Yesh, poor Yazzy, this coming back idea wasn't the best thing to do, even if he meant well. Guess Vinny and Seph were right after all but at least they are standing by him in his choices. Weiss and Nero are truly up to no good at all and Yazoo really should NOT be handling this himself. Vincent's gun, though it was all meant well too, is not something I think Yaz is really ready to use on someone like Weiss... someone who is not clearly trying to kill him. The world of the Lotus seems so bleak right now. Poor boys! :( _Hm, life at the GL has changed pretty much. And with everyone being fed up with their own drama the killer will have it easy to catch them off-guard...

xxxXXXSMILEXXXxxx – _Yesh! It was in QLD and if it is pretty hot there now as I hear, maybe a lot of it will evaporate before it gets to you! *crosses fingers* Yeah, poor GenGen... Weiss seems to be a bit too bored there for his own good. Idle hands, don'cha know... XD _Ah yes, I saw the movie! It was okay, but not overly scary XD Hm, Gen is a bit unfair towards Yazoo as well, because he only sees what he wants to see. Hopefully he can get over his issues ;)

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Oh yesh, Reno, that's a great idea! We will have to see what happens. Yesh, I think that Yaz knows that Tsengy has his hands full anymore, especially handling a cranky Rufus. XDD Yesh, Weiss rubs me the wrong way too. I think it's that damned smirk of his... smug but just reeking with 'up to no good.' _I like the idea of Yaz going to Reno! As Chephren said, we will see what happens^^ And yes, I feel for all of them, it is just messed up...

bonjourmeadow – _Yesh, drama central and angst too! XD We will have to see what happens with that, I don't know what he plans to do if he thinks he must do it on his own... :( _There can be no GL without a bit of drama of course ;)

**We hope you liked it? Please tell us so we can make the story better!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey all! For our long-awaited Masked Ball chappies, we come bearing gifts! Please check out these piccies on DA**

**The Fairy at the Masked Ball** http:/darkmorgainelefay(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/The-Fairy-at-the-Masked-Ball-197020157

**Yazoo and Vincent at the Masked Ball** http:/darkmorgainelefay(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Yazoo-and-Vincent-GL2Masque-197022651

**We had this chappy written before the pics were made and they are not quite as imagined but as close as I could manage. There were things, like Yazoo's mask for example, that I couldn't find things that even remotely reminded me of the mental image so I didn't bother with his mask and I left Vin's off so we could see him. Hope you likie!**

**BMIK: **Sephiroth, Vincent Valentine, Cloud, Angeal, Zack

**Chephren:** Yazoo, Genesis, Kadaj, Loz

**Again, we shared the Golden Doofus. XD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

While Yazoo and Vincent found themselves a nice little place to cuddle and talk in the park, a black limousine parked before the Golden Lotus. Kadaj was the first to exit, running up to the house because he couldn´t wait to see his friends! Angeal frowned and looked after him, not sure how he felt about being here. Well, at least he got a chance to see Loz and his girlfriend... His eyes drifted off to where Sephiroth and his nurse stepped out of the car, but his son ignored him as usual. They had had an intense session with the doctor about this, Sephiroth coming here tonight, that was. The doctor had said that it would be a test for Sephiroth to see if he could manage to be in this environment again and that it was a vital step to his recovery, to face the past. Still, Angeal was worried, because his oldest seemed fragile and exhausted. The nurse languidly followed them and then they parted ways, Angeal going to the bar to search for Tifa or Loz whereas Sephiroth and the nurse went upstairs.

Once they reached Genesis' room, the nurse made himself comfortable in one of the plush chairs in the corridor, summoning a book. Sephiroth had half an hour before the nurse would check on him to see if everything was in order. Unfazed, Sephiroth lifted his hand and politely knocked. It was strange that Genesis hadn´t come downstairs to greet him. Maybe he was just busy.

The door swung open to reveal a half-naked Genesis. When he saw the gorgeous form of his lover standing there, the redhead scowled. "Sephiroth," he murmured, wanting to see what the man would have to say for himself now that Genesis knew... and boy, did he _know_... He knew _all _of their tawdry little secrets _now_!

"...Genesis," Sephiroth replied, blank faced. Genesis appeared kind of... stressed, but that was probably due to the fact that he didn´t know what to wear tonight, or that his favorite ear ring was missing or... whatever. Sephiroth would just have to bear with it and mutter something calming once in a while. "May I come in?"

"Why come to _my _room when I hear there are others you would rather visit, _hm?_" Right now, the redhead was a hellcat, wondering why he hadn't just jumped the Angel's bones when he'd had the chance! A thoughtful look crossed his face and then he pulled Sephiroth by his hand into the room. When the man was inside, Genesis stalked him, eyes narrowed until his lover was in front of one of the plush armchairs, the ones that looked so right with him relaxing in them. Once the Angel was seated, Genesis decided he would make his move. He straddled Sephiroth's lap, looking into those glowing green eyes in all seriousness, hurt clear on his face. "Why?"

"I... what?" Confusion was evident on the man´s face as he narrowed his eyes. All right, that was different from usual, melodramatic Genesis. The man seemed desperate and pale and his eyes were red as if he´d been crying. "What are you talking about?" the aristocrat asked, a bit softer, and unconsciously pressed deeper into his chair to get some distance between them, even though that was futile.

"You fucked him, didn't you? _Didn't_ you?" The redhead couldn't help himself, he had to draw close and press his forehead against Sephiroth's, feel that hair against his bare chest, no matter how angry he was. The scent of him, the energy, so intoxicating...

"What are you talking about?" Sephiroth hissed. Now this was going a bit too far. He didn´t mind the redhead´s usual antics, but this was just rude and uncalled for! "Are you drunk?"

Genesis looked at Sephiroth darkly and quickly went to retrieve the small recorder from the pocket in his robe and pressed the playback button. Once again, Yazoo's moans filled the room and it sounded as though he were telling a story...:

"_Remember, my dear... how you touched me there in the treehouse and I came for you-hnnh... and you came too... and we told each other we would love each other forever? Well, I love you, my darling Brother...oh yess-unhh! And I will love you forever!"_

The words were cut off by the telltale moans and pleasured sounds of Yazoo coming, followed by a smug, deeper voice, after which Genesis agitatedly switched the recorder off, looking at Sephiroth expectantly.

"Well you were caught, my dear. Someone _heard_ you last night!"

Sephiroth was startled, to say the least.

What. The. Hell?

"What is this?" He narrowed his eyes, not looking amused at all. Clearly that had been Yazoo´s voice, and there was now doubt that he was talking about their memories... but to whom? It certainly wasn´t Sephiroth! "Whatever this is, it has nothing to do with me! Where did you get this from?"

Genesis rather enjoyed watching Sephiroth squirm. "A friend," he said easily, "though until now, I hadn't considered the possibility with one so lowly. At least _someone_ here has some consideration for my peace of mind. Unlike you, sir!" The redhead didn't have the heart to take any proper advantage of the man at this moment but before Sephiroth could say another word, the redhead was back in his lap again, claiming a kiss from those perfect lips... Lips Genesis'd envisioned all over him time and again.

Again, Sephiroth was surprised, too surprised to prevent the kiss. Genesis attacked him ruthlessly, pushing his skilled tongue into the silver head´s mouth...but Sephiroth couldn´t have this, not now. He pushed Genesis away, wiping over his mouth. "Don´t be silly! I didn´t do anything, it´s a fake! Who gave you this, what´s the name of your 'friend'?" he growled now, holding Genesis by the neck so he wouldn´t fall off, shaking him a bit, though not brutally. If this got out to certain people, (his therapist for example,) it could ruin everything!

Genesis was too content in his lover's arms to argue, his anger all but forgotten. He would tell but he needed a bit more and Sephiroth's hands on him, this 'rough play' without being rough at all was exciting him to no end. "Unh, Sephiroth..." he wrapped his arms around the man's neck and gave his Angel the answer he was looking for. "It was Weiss... working girl, silver hair like you but not a bit as lovely or sophisticated..."

"I know him," Sephiroth growled. Now it started to make sense... the guy had known all along about his and Yazoo´s history, but to think that he´d pull such a stunt! Sephiroth had underestimated him. "He is a liar. I have no idea how he made this recording, but he will regret it!" Sephiroth let go of the whore in his lap, making a fist. "Where is he now?"

"Don't you worry your pretty head, Sephiroth darling," Genesis stroked over the Angel's hair, cooing. "I don't want you to jeopardize all you've been working for in a moment of weakness, even if you _are_ being protective..." He climbed out of his lover's lap, walking over to the clothing he had laid out on the bed for tonight. "Leave it to me. That'll teach him to mess with the Top Whore..." There was a lot of scrutiny on Sephiroth as well as a lot of emotional weight to be good, to atone for everything that had happened, but as Top Whore of the Golden Lotus, Genesis found he could get away with practically... murder.

"So what do you think, Seph?" He held up a few items, switching them to lay across his shoulders for the aristocrat to see, a devious smirk on his face. "We have red... red... or … red."

XxXxXxX

Yazoo stepped out onto the patio for another of Rufus' gala affairs. This one was to celebrate the return of the Fairy. The theme for this party was a masquerade ball, much like the parties often held among peasants and nobles alike in the Planet's Golden Age. Yazoo fussed a bit with his dress, a lovely gown this time with a large skirt. It was black and silver mainly but the sheen off the silver in the lamplight shone emerald, turquoise and purple, much like the sheer wings of a fairy. The petticoats underneath were white but sheer so one could easily see Yazoo's bare legs as he moved. The bodice, also sheer, revealed subtle glimpses of his rosy nipples for the other guests to admire. Along with his usual expressionless demeanor, Yazoo wore a small black mask, painted with silver, purple, turquoise and green embellishments. In his hair was a silver crown adorned with peacock feathers to compliment the dress.

His lips had been enhanced with a soft pink gloss that would simply bring out his natural color and his hair was half pulled-up in a bun while the rest fell down his back and over his shoulders and he shifted nervously in his black stilettoed heels. Oh, how he wished he would have gotten a full mask like everyone else. The working girls did not get full ones but the clientèle did. The idea of this party, in the spirit of history's masquerades, was to encourage people to indulge in play that they normally wouldn't because tonight, they had their anonymity. Yazoo, however, was the one they were all to recognize for the auction and he needed to sell high tonight.

Beside him, Vincent shifted, tugging at his high collar. He wore a much less flashy outfit, a velvety suit with a red neckcloth, embroidered with black, fragile lines. He was wearing a mask as well, a full black one with slitted eyes and a black topper. His hands were clothed with black velvet gloves, one hand gently holding Yazoo´s back. It was quite warm in this attire, but the sun had started to go down and the air cooled rapidly. It´d be perfect in about half an hour or so.

"I'm glad you got dressed with me so I know it's you, my love," Yazoo purred when he looked at his beloved in that costume. "Oh gods, Vince, it's so very sexy on you..." He couldn't resist pulling his beloved close, reaching in to find a bare flash of neck to kiss.

"Save that for later, will you? You are on duty."

Vincent looked up at the dryly spoken, but not unfriendly comment to see a person wearing a flashy outfit in gold, made of the finest silk. Even though he was wearing a full, golden mask ornamented with circles and curves in an even lighter gold color, it was easy to tell that it was Rufus Shinra. His arrogant aura and attitude just gave him away. Behind him stood another man in a rather plain, normal suit, but somehow they had managed to get a mask onto the poor bodyguard. It looked more like an exotic No-mask than their Golden Age-styled ones.

Yazoo breathed in a strong whiff of his beloved's skin and with a parting kiss, he did look up finally.

"Wow, you two look fantastic," Yazoo smiled at them both, knowing how much Rufus loved his parties. The silver haired youth had to admit that if it hadn't been to sell his skin, that it really would have been a lot of fun indeed. If he could just run off with his husband tonight, make love in the sea of debauchery that would no doubt happen... His nipples were already hard with the thought. "How was the rest of your day?"

Luckily Rufus was wearing a mask, hiding his very happy smirk and the rosy color on his cheeks. "We prepared for this party," he simply said, even though they had done a lot more... "We should get started now, it seems that most of the guests have arrived."

"Of course," Yazoo was smiling too and he took the ends of Vincent's fingers and held them low behind his back so as to not make a spectacle of him. The youth knew it was hard enough for his beloved to be here much less watch Yazoo, the one who was his before the Gods and the law, to be auctioned into another man's bed for the night. Plus, he didn't want Vincent judged for Yazoo's own mistakes. His _own_ decision to come back here...

Pulling Vincent along, Yazoo followed behind Rufus and Tseng to take their place on the platform stage.

XxXxXxX

Genesis emerged from the Golden Lotus with a masked Sephiroth in tow. The redhead was decked out in a tiny red dress that had three diamond shapes cut out of the fabric just beneath his sternum that stacked downward to finally bare his lovely navel and also in the back, one could see the gentle curve of his spine when he moved. The skirt was red and black hung low on the sides but cut mid thigh in the front and back. He left his arms and legs bare as he was Top Whore now and could do whatever the fuck he wanted. Plus he had the Angel with him and was so elated at the news of the false recording that Genesis might well have gone naked to this party and easily stolen the show.

He did wear a gold and black mask that only covered his eyes and a small headdress with black feathers and very realistic-looking devil horns on it. To complete his outfit and tie it all together, Genesis wore a black rose at his hip and his stilettoed feet had black roses on the toestrap.

He pulled his beloved behind him, who was covered from head to toe and no one might recognize him but Genesis would have picked him out as Sephiroth in any room. The man had an energy, a presence about him that was hard to overlook.

Under his mask, Sephiroth didn´t look so happy. He could barely see through the slits and had to watch the ground the entire time to not trip...which wasn´t easy with Genesis' long, bare legs swaying in front of him! He didn´t complain though and let the redhead drag him wherever he wanted.

At the other side of the garden, Nero and Weiss had started to mingle with the crowd as well. Nero wore dark blue attire, tight and decorated with frills (he hated it) that were even stuck on his head. He had a classical mask as well, dark blue with silver linings, but he also wore his usual mask underneath so that nothing of his face was to be recognized. He followed Weiss dutifully, who strolled through the crowd, enjoying the attention. He might be one of the little number of whores who did, because despite their professional laughs and flirting, Nero could feel the tension, the fear. This party was organized to lure the killer out, to tempt him, and maybe he was here, in their rows already...

"People," Rufus greeted rather carelessly through the microphone. Tseng was his and he felt on top of the world right now! "Welcome to our Golden Lotus Masque Carnivale..." He could feel the man's energy behind him, so strong and beautiful... "We have an honored guest with us tonight. Our beloved Fairy has descended once again to us from the ethereal dimensions," he gestured gently to Yazoo, who stepped forward but never let go of his beloved's hand behind his grand gown. "For his entertainment, he wishes to play with one of you lucky gentleman, in whatever manner you may please. For now, enjoy your meal and make your merry debauchery and later, see if you can charm the Fairy's attentions with the right amount of coin."

Yazoo felt uneasy at these words. If Rufus played him up like that, people would indeed spend high gil on him. It also however invited them to feel free to do with the Fairy whatever they liked, whether Yazoo liked it or not, and he didn't want them to feel too encouraged here. He knew that Rufus intended to draw out the killer and the offer had to be as attractive as possible though, so he said nothing and outwardly showed no fear.

Rufus' speech was also the sign for the other whores that work had officially started and that they were to charm the many, masked clients. Cloud inwardly sighed. He didn´t feel like working at all... He gazed sideways, where Kadaj sat beside him on the porch, wearing a green and yellow costume and a hat and a mask as well. It looked so good on him, even though one couldn´t see his pretty face.. Cloud bit his lip, forcing his cheeks to stay pale and cool through sheer willpower. He rather wanted to stay here...

"I gotta go to work," he unenthusiastically announced, looking at his feet and not getting up.

"No, don't go!" Kadaj cried, a bit too loudly, he realized, "Do you have to make money tonight? I have some... will you stay?" He wanted to pull Cloud close to him, never let the hairy old men under their beautiful masks find him and make him unhappy...

"...I don´t think you have enough money to pay me," Cloud pointed out, not able to hide his blush at the thought of Kadaj buying him... and here he´d thought he was hard-boiled... "But I guess I could stay for a little bit longer..." he then muttered, looking back at his feet.

"Okay..." Kadaj replied, not willing to let Cloud go to them. "Hold on, wait here a moment, Cloud, okay? Please?" He gestured with his hands as if he could physically keep Cloud there. As fast as his still-pretty-short legs could carry him, the teen was off and nearly knocked into Vincent and Yazoo.

"Ya-zoo! Vince!" he panted, having to rest his hands on his knees for a moment to catch his breath. "How much... would it cost to buy Cloud for tonight?"

Yazoo looked at him tenderly. "Oh, Daj, that's so sweet! I'm afraid it's a bit pricey..." He wouldn't have known Kadaj if not for the familiar muffled voice coming from within the green mask.

"Well then, may I borrow some? Vincent?" The youngest turned to the dark man, knowing that Yaz probably wouldn't have any money on him as there was no need. He would be making more anyways. "I will pay you back, I promise!"

Vincent exchanged a quick look with Yazoo and then sighed, getting his purse out. "How much is it?" he muttered into Yazoo´s direction and when the young man leaned over to whisper it in his ear, Vincent´s eyes widened and he inwardly cringed. However, he summoned the required amount of gil and handed it over to Kadaj.

"Have fun... I guess."

It was a small treasury that Vincent lay in his hands. Kadaj looked down and then back up at the man in awe and a huge smile appeared on his lips, which couldn't be seen through the mask. "Oh thank you!" Despite his need to look grown up in a sea of adults, the teen through his arms around Vincent's torso, hugging him tightly, feeling the man stiffen in his embrace. It was quite a bit more than 60 gil... The boy began to realize he had sold his virginity off incredibly cheaply but actually, the time with Cloud tonight, whom no one could interrupt, was worth even more so he tried not to think on it too much. With a small bow to Vincent, Kadaj ran back to find Cloud.

"My love, you are wonderful," Yazoo gently pushed aside some of that thick raven hair and took his beloved's earlobe between his lips, suckling it. "Thank you for that." Whoever had a problem with this display of affection could just _buy_ him for all he cared. His hormones were stirring and Yazoo wanted to go somewhere, get lost in his beloved, feel Vincent inside him once again and they were so close! Only a bit more... Mr. or Ms. Murderer had fucking _better_ come to play tonight so they could get this over with!

XxXxXxX

Cloud had patiently waited on the patio, ignoring the interested and lusty looks he got from some of the guests. He wondered if one of them really was the killer. What a daring move this party was. Offering the killer such a chance, to stay hidden behind a mask in the mass of all these people (Cloud reckoned that there were at least 300 of them gathering in the garden and the beautifully lit and decorated mansion). Rufus must be very confident about his security...

It was then that Kadaj came back, pulling Cloud out of his gloomy thoughts. Tilting his head, the blond stared at his friend in wonder.

Kadaj nearly tripped over his own feet in his rush! "Here... you are... Cloud... now, will you stay?" He all but thrust the money into Cloud's face in his excitement.

"Go on, take it! It's yours!" Kadaj offered again, sitting down by his friend. He felt strange about it though. He could buy Cloud's night with Vincent's help... Asking Angeal was pretty much out of the question because Father didn't understand. Sephiroth would but at the moment, his funds were on kind of a leash... but despite the help, he couldn't buy Cloud out of here... yet...

Cloud stared at the money, shifting uncomfortably, but not taking it yet, even though he wanted to. If it was really Kadaj´s own money, he wouldn´t take it; Kadaj was his friend and Cloud never wanted to have him as a 'client'.

Kadaj looked at it, realization hitting him and he shook his head... "'S'not mine. I borrowed it." He refrained from saying that he doubted he could buy ten minutes of Cloud's working time.

"Oh, okay." Cloud finally took it, slipping it into his costume. Then they sat there for a while again, in silence. Finally Cloud turned towards his friend, "... And, what do you want to do now?" It was a daring question that Kadaj might not even understand... but Cloud was his tonight and they could do whatever they wanted. Secretly, Cloud hoped that Kadaj wanted to do something...

Kadaj turned to look at Cloud slowly, blushing beneath his mask and a small gloved hand came to push it off his face to rest on his head. "Umm... whatever you are comfortable with... Cloud," he had to say his name again and his hand reached out to take the blond's hand. As they rose and Kadaj looked left and right, scoping out a private corner where no family member would see them, he led them behind a couple of large potted plants. Both of them were still small enough, no one would see.

"I... um...I..." Kadaj shuffled his feet nervously. Okay, so he had gotten them here. Cloud was inviting him... He had gone through a moment like this so often already in his head and now he was fucking it up.

Cloud looked at him expectantly,holding his breath. His heart was beating in his chest like mad, his pulse racing. This wasn´t how one was supposed to feel about a mere friend, right? Cloud´s big blue eyes were glued to Kadaj´s moving, rosy lips, waiting for them to say something... do _something_...

Leaning in close before he lost his nerve, Kadaj pressed them to Cloud's, a bit more roughly than he'd intended. His hands moved to pull the boy closer, starting to roam carefully over Cloud's body until...

"Wait! You aren't allowed to kiss anyone!" The teen smacked himself in the forehead, blushing furiously and his lips tingling as a masked couple nervously eyed the rather loudly-hissing plant. "Ah dammit! I'm sorry, Cloud!" He took the boy's hands in his.

Cloud was furiously red now, holding his swollen lips with two fingers, as if he wanted to keep the feel of Kadaj´s lips pinned there. "It´s okay," he whispered. "We just have to make sure no one sees it... Want to come to my room?"

Kadaj's face lit up when Cloud reassured him. "Yes!" he chimed and all but dragged the poor boy upstairs with him. He was so eager to finally be intimate with Cloud.

When they reached the boy's room, Kadaj closed the door, facing it for a moment before he could bring himself to turn back around and face the blond. Finally, he did and carefully approached him, reaching up to take his lips again. So soft and sweet. Oh, fireworks...

Cloud let him, answering the kiss clumsily, uncertainly. For all his experience in bed, he had never actually kissed anyone, due to their policy here. He didn´t mind doing it with Kadaj though. The silver haired boy was actually a lot more skilled than he had thought! He pulled Kadaj slowly down onto the bed, starting to unbutton his costume.

"Unhhh, Clouuud," Kadaj moaned, already so excited as he felt nimble fingers undressing him and he reached up to open the silky blue gown that Cloud wore. It was a bit more effeminate than the boy's personality, as the silver haired teen well knew, but it was also made him look so delicate and breakable... It was a quality that Kadaj wouldn't have realized was Rufus' very idea in his wardrobe options for his top working girls. The boy only knew that right now, Cloud looked so radiant, like a soft, untouchable thing that he needed very much to touch. Slipping the robe from pale shoulders, Kadaj ran his gloved fingertips up into spikey blond hair which seemed more fine and wispy tonight. "You smell nice..."

"Thank you, you too," Cloud sighed. Then he placed a kiss to Kadaj´s collarbone, almost shyly, and then another one at his shoulder, and his throat. "You taste good too," he muttered, while his fingers kept popping open buttons until he could slide away the fabric and have Kadaj´s chest bared.

"Hhhn," Kadaj mewled under Cloud's kisses and shakily, he reached down to find Cloud had been naked under his robe. "Oh gods," he said, his youthful voice hitching as he carefully brushed his fingertips over Cloud's member. He grasped it lightly, firming up his grip only as he felt the blond become hard. To think, Cloud, naked in his arms. "I... think about you all the time... not just like friends." He pulled back to look into stormy, blue eyes, a heavy blush in his cheeks.

"Really?" Cloud breathed, pushing his hips into the touch, while brushing his lips over a rosy nipple. To think that Kadaj might want to... The blond´s ears were burning even at the thought, but here they were, going at it like teenage boys, and it felt so different from usual! Usually, Cloud´d be professional and just do whatever they wanted and wait till it was over, but this was so new and exciting and he really felt it with his heart!

"I think about you too," he confessed, quickly licking one of the nipples wet and hard so he had something to do.

"Really? I wanted to tell you in my letters but I was too afraid... and I wasn't sure if you would want to..." Kadaj shut his eyes against the wet teasing, his back arching against Cloud's slick tongue. "Oh... I'm so glad you want to... with me." Sitting up as best he could, Kadaj stole another kiss, his grip tightening on Cloud's shaft. "Does this feel good?"

"It does feel good," Cloud moaned quietly, his own hand slipping down to brush over Kadaj´s clothed groin. Hm, Kadaj was hard for him and it thrilled him like nothing before had. He briefly wondered if it was all right to do this with Kadaj, or if maybe Yazoo wouldn´t want that... but then Kadaj squeezed his hand around Cloud´s cock just so, and he couldn´t think clearly anymore.

"Do you want to be inside me?" he whispered into Kadaj´s ear, wet and hot, rubbing against the young body underneath him.

"M-unhh!," Kadaj bucked into Cloud's form. Gods, this was incredible! "Y-yes... Do you want to be inside of _me_? I don't mind, Cloud..." In fact, he had been wanting to give this to Cloud... he figured that being small, Cloud might have to let people inside of him a lot and with Kadaj, the boy was ready for it now and he didn't have to be... He wanted Cloud to feel happy and want to be with him again. He didn't want to make Cloud feel small or weak.

"You sure?" Cloud asked, uncertain. He wouldn´t mind topping every once in a while, but Kadaj was still a virgin... Nevertheless Cloud summoned a tube of lube from under his pillow. Whoever´d top, they needed to be prepared. His hand had sneaked past Kadaj´s pants meanwhile and stroked over the hard flesh, the dewy tip and Kadaj arched underneath him. So sexy...

"Yes..." Kadaj eagerly helped Cloud off with his pants while he felt himself stroked so well, much better than he had even managed to do for himself in the privacy of his bedroom. Thinking about Cloud when he should have been studying. Reaching down when his lower half was naked, Kadaj spread his legs slowly as he reached up to take Cloud's erection back in hand. "I know what will happen, don't worry." Despite the fact that the bloom was off his rose, Kadaj was still blushing because it was Cloud's hands that touched him, making him feel so good. He was spread open wide for the blond's beautiful, childlike eyes and completely on display. "You are my favorite person ever."

"Even more than Yazoo?" Cloud asked, disbelieving, but feeling very flattered. Kadaj lying there for him like that, spreading open... Cloud let go of the boy´s penis and reached for the lube to coat his fingers. He had to prepare Kadaj... "I will be careful," he promised, placing a quick, wet kiss to the other´s lips. Then his fingers traced the little cleft between Kadaj´s cheeks and sought for the virginal entrance.

"I love Yazoo and Sephiroth and Lozzy too. I love them all so much. But there are other ways I am close to you that I am not with them. You are my best friend... forever... right? And also... unh... the only best friend I …" Kadaj's cheeks grew red and he felt the tip of Cloud's finger prodding him, asking entry into his body, "the only best friend I... want to kiss... and touch and …. oh gods!" His hips started to squirm away on the mattress even as his hole started to clench and reach out for Cloud's digit.

That was enough for Cloud. Family always came first, but it meant a lot to him that he was special to Kadaj. His finger breached the tight muscle and slipped inside where it was warm and velvety. Very slowly, Cloud began to push and withdraw his finger.

"Is that okay?" he asked, feeling his own cock grow impatient, wanting to go inside. "It doesn´t hurt, does it?"

Kadaj opened his eyes, which were practically glowing along with the warm, happy vibrations rising from his skin. "No... feels kinda good..." Cloud's finger... inside him... The boy's cock jumped as it made the realization along with his mind. As he felt the blond rubbing along his insides, Kadaj's body started to writhe... "Oh... that's nice..."

Cloud was very happy to hear that and dared to add another finger, feeling up the inside of his friend. Even though he was trained and used to long sessions of sex, he knew that this time, he probably wouldn´t last long... "Tell me... when you´re ready, okay?" he panted, not able to draw his eyes from the pleasured face of his soon-to-be lover. His whole body was on fire, tingling and squirming with need and he wanted this to be good for Kadaj as well...

"Mm-hmm," Kadaj whimpered and not long passed before he begged, "More... Cloud... please, more," greedily. He was aware that he needed to be gentle with himself still as he was fairly new to all of this but he needed the blond inside him so much! He wanted to just rush it and fuck the consequences. When his friend had three fingertips inside him comfortably, Kadaj mewled, "Now... be inside me now?"

"Okay." Cloud breathed shakily. Then he withdrew his fingers and fished a condom out from under his pillow. He wanted to be really sure that nothing happened. With expert movements, he had the condom wrapped over his cock, moaning a bit at the contact. Then he guided his cock against the tiny entrance between Kadaj´s spread legs. Before he pushed inside, he stole another kiss, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, this might hurt a bit, just tell me to stop." He took Kadaj´s hand, his fingers curling around it and then he closed his eyes, pressing his hips forward and feeling how the teen´s tight body first refused but then widened and his head slipped inside.

Kadaj bit his lip and his hand tightened around Cloud's but he didn't stop him. On the contrary, he _wanted_ to take Cloud and all the blond had to give him. He would not cry and he would be brave. Once the tip was past his entrance, the worst was over and the feeling of Cloud sliding in deeper soothed him a bit. "Cloud..." he reached up around the boy's waist and pulled him closer. "so special... being so close to you..."

"Hmhm!" Cloud wasn´t really coherent, so he could only nod passionately and grit his teeth. Oh dear, Kadaj was really so tight! When he was inside fully, Cloud needed a moment to adjust, before he dared to open his eyes and look at Kadaj.

"You okay?" he whispered, brushing a silver strand out of his friend´s face.

The silver haired teen gave his Cloud a small smile with hooded eyes. "Very okay..." He reflexively squeezed his muscles around the blond's shaft and it made a shiver run up his body, causing him to pull Cloud even closer. "Do I... feel good?"

"Very very good," Cloud affirmed, touching Kadaj´s cheek, and his hair and... he wanted to touch everything of him. Slowly he started to withdraw, but not too far and then slid inside again. Kadaj was slick and warm and so very tight, and it was thanks to the condom that Cloud didn´t just come then and there. "Do I feel good too?"

"Unh-mm!" Kadaj whimpered as he felt that length moving inside him. So warm and full... "Y-yes! Oh Cloud..." He pulled him down for another desperate kiss. The sensations were so addictive and he knew it was because it was his favorite person ever doing it to him. "You feel wicked good!"

"Thanks!" The rosy color on Cloud´s cheeks deepened and then they were kissing again while Cloud was seated between Kadaj´s spread legs, slowly rotating his hips, pushing in and out. Kadaj moved underneath him, meeting his thrusts. It was a bit clumsy and diffuse at first, but then they found the same rhythm and pace and from there on, it was pure bliss. Every shove wrung a moan from Cloud´s lips and he clung to Kadaj tightly, feeling his balls grow heavy and his spine arch.

Every so often inside of him, Kadaj felt a tapping on something deep within him and he began to arch and quake, still doing his best to match Cloud's thrusts. "Oh gods! Cloud... It feels so good! Yess! Unh!" He did his best to lift his heavy legs to rest behind the blond's moving buttocks and the imagery of what Cloud's little bottom must look like thrusting into him made Kadaj tremble and cry out! "Fuck!" Everything became even more wet, steamy and slick when the boy's body spasmed and he felt himself empty his juices all over their bellies and Cloud began to slip and glide over him as he thrust in and out...

Cloud couldn´t holdout anylonger. It may be pathetic, but his self-control just slipped, when he heard Kadaj moan for him like that and feel his shivering, hot body underneath him, clenching around him, forcing him deeper and deeper.

"Kadaj," he panted, "I- I´m coming!" Then he squeezed his eyes shut again and rammed inside hectically a few times until he was rolled over by his orgasm and came with a sob.

Kadaj opened his hazy eyes to watch Cloud's face as he emptied his seed inside him. It was the most lovely and compelling thing he thought he'd ever seen. "Oh wow..." Kadaj hugged tight around whatever part of his friend he could reach. He decided then and there that he wanted to get even better so he might see that the blond make that face more and more with him. The silver haired teen wanted to be the only one who could make Cloud feel like that... He knew it was stupid to wish for considering where they were but he would become so much better than all those other guys!

"You are so great..." he whispered softly.

"You are too," Cloud murmured, carefully pulling out and rolling off his friend to lay beside him, still holding his hand, and cuddle for a bit.

"Mmm," Kadaj cooed feeling wonderful with Cloud so close to him and it was not long before he asked. "Wanna do it again?"

"Yes," Cloud replied with a smile. "But for now, we better get a shower and then go downstairs, before they think we went missing or got abducted by the killer..."

Kadaj began to pout. "Aw, but... I wanna leave it... _you _did that," he said, meaning the wet semen Cloud had left inspiration all over Kadaj's stomach. After a moment of thinking more clearly, he remembered that this night would not always be theirs and it would not do to approach Father or any of his brothers smelling like... this. "O-okay then..." and with that, they got up to have a shower together, another of Kadaj's secret fantasies.

When they came downstairs, most of the guests and whores had gathered in the garden. The sun had gone down already and lanterns were lighting the tables full of delicious food. This time, they were also in classical style. Most people had gathered for the auction already, but Cloud and Kadaj were hungry now so they went for the buffet. Angeal was there as well, waving at them where he stood with Loz and Tifa, because Kadaj hadn´t put his mask back on. It was so stuffy underneath there...

"Let´s go to your brother," Cloud shouted through the noise, dragging Kadaj behind. He really liked Loz. If the chef had time, he had an eye on the dreaded new whores and made sure they wouldn´t bother Cloud too much during his meal...

"Hey Cloud, Dajy!" Loz greeted jauntily. He had been so excited to be able to flex his culinary muscles for this banquet. He had a creamy soup, strawberry salad with a special olive oil-based dressing Loz'd made himself, alfredo noodles with veal and sauteed mushrooms. Nothing too fancy but there were also vegetarian needs to accommodate and no dairy for some... This crowd was quite picky actually. It was enough though that Rufus trusted his staff's abilities yet again with something so large instead of catering in. Made Loz swell with pride.

"Hey Lozzy!" Kadaj ran and jumped into his arms. He was feeling so very elated and affectionate because of the night's events, his special time with Cloud, that he felt like he would just burst out of his skin.

"Hey there," Loz grinned, ruffling Kadaj's drying already-mussed hair. "You get rained on or somethin'?"

Kadaj said nothing, only changed the subject. He could keep a few secrets of his own! "Father, could Cloud come and stay the weekend with us sometime?" He so wanted to get the blond away from here, even if only for a couple of days!

"Of course he can," Angeal said, managing a little smile that softened his constant scowl. Well, he was glad Kadaj had found a friend, even if it was a whore. He had even gotten used to Genesis as well, and Cloud seemed like a sweet boy. The blond even bowed in gratitude! Cloud was just about to say something, when they were interrupted by another masked man who held a large plate full of food.

"Oh, hi there!"

When everyone just stared blankly at him, Zack quickly pulled up his mask with a laugh. "Sorry, I forgot, hehe. How´re you doing tonight? Any clients yet?" Zack had laid his hand on Kadaj´s shoulders, oblivious that now wasn´t a good time at all.

"You know, if you got nothing to do tomorrow I wouldn´t mind seeing you. I really liked our last session actually. You´re a very sweet boy." He winked at Kadaj, taking a hearty bite from his chicken wing.

TBC

* * *

Comment Replies –

BMIK/_Chephren _replying

_Many snuggles to all of you! Thank you so much to all of your encouragement and support on this ficcy so far! There is much more to come and we hope you enjoy where we take it! XD_

top1terra1girl – _Yesh, Ruffy is softer when handled by his one and only Tsengy! *gushes* Aww, that's a cute lil emote! Yayyy! So glad you love the Vinzoo too! XDD Yesh, those are very good wishes to have! We will have to see what happens but we hope to get things wrapped up well. I. Love. Cookies! Thank you so much! *salivates!* _That's because Tseng knows now how to handle Rufus XD And hopefully in the end everyone will get what they deserve :D Thanks for the bishies and cookies, always welcome!

love-lost-in-the-grave – _Yayyy, thank you so much, love! *huggles!* XDDD Yesh, Vinny and Yaz are doing so well through adversity so far! They both need some good lovin's! You really read our minds there, Kadaj is a sneaky kid but really, it was only a matter of time, wasn't it? O.O _Thank you, we're happy you are enjoying it! There will be more Vinzoo of course, they are the main pairing and we just love to peep on them during their private time XD

natzilla – _Awww, baby, lmao! XDDD He totally does have a problem there! He doesn't feel like keeping anything from Vince but maybe he should start? Vin doesn't seem to want to hear it anyways. Damn that honesty! XD As Sephy told him before though, Yazzy knows he isn't a very good liar, at least in this one. LOL, yucky Ruf! XDDD He sure can be... Tsengy must like him that way. =p~ Yesh, it has been a while since Yazzy had some good smut with someone he loves... maybe _that_ is why it seems like his world was collapsing there. ;D _Nah, don't be so hard on Rufus, he doesnt have it easy with that bunch of whores XD And yes, Yazoo is very straight forward, but that's how he is and Vincent knew that from the beginning ;)

Soyna – _Hey there, Soy-Soy! XD Is Dwah a happy noise or a not-so-happy noise? ;D I think actually Vinny might be the true angel in this ficcy. He has forgiven Yaz so much. Yesh, Tseng/Ruf forev! \m/ _Hah, it is one of the best things for sure :D And Ruffy needs someone to keep him in check, desperately XD

Lenko – _Yesh! Ruffy was starting toget on everyone's nerves around there, I'm sure, though no one could tell him so if they wanted to live in peace and intact. XDD It's okay, you don't have to feel sorry for Yazzy. He's done a lot that he's pretty ashamed of by now and doesn't really feel like he deserves Vince anymore. Vince has so blown him away with his love and forgiveness! *huggles Vinny!* Thank you, love! Hope things calm down for you soon! _Poor thing you, thanks for taking the time and leaving a review! Rufus so needed to get laid XDDD All will be better now hopefully, at least he won't be as cranky anymore^^

Psycho Steph – _Yesh, Ruffy is putty in Tseng's hands! =p~ Yeah, honestly, Yaz comes with a MASSIVE amount of baggage and he is lucky that Vin accepts it about him. That is real love! Yesh, Yazzy is afraid of what Weiss and Nero could do to Vincent, seeing as Vin is a gentleman who might fall for the tricks of shadier characters and be overpowered. Vin is certainly powerful enough but Weiss and Nero play much dirtier pool than what a gentleman might expect. Sephy seems to understand a little better though, though clearly, he misjudged them this time too. More than that though, Yazzy is afraid that the two might prey on the weaker members of his fam too. That's why he doesn't lean on Lozzy, or let Dajy be seen with him, too much around the Lotus this time, aside from the killer issue too. It's not a safe place like it was, as our babe has found out the hard way. _

Yes, definitely, Rufus so needs to be dominated sometimes! But Tseng knows now and will give it to him whenever Rufus needs it :D Yeah, I guess Yazoo doesn't want to make it worse and maybe he even wants to find a solution himself and stand up for himself without anyones help? We will see how that goes^^

bonjourmeadow – _Awww, thank you! XDDD Yesh, Yazzy should so tell him about it. He is very afraid that people will be hurt if he does and this way, he thinks he is the only one in danger and hopes to get away with Vince. He is trying to be noble but yeah, it's stubborn as usual. XD _Thanks!I love to write them too XD Hm yes, Yazoo is a bit afraid :( We will see where that leads to soon ;)

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Yesh, Ruffy got gang-banged if you look at it _that_ way. *drools!* Yesh, Weiss certainly has it coming, the smug bastid. Yeah, Yaz and Vinny have their issues but at least, things are out in the open air and they can address the truth and hopefully grow stronger. :s Hopefully..._Haha, definitely not XDD And we enjoyed it, I can tell ya :D Maybe someone else will kill Weiss for you?

Anon – _Oh, yesh, thank you! XD That is a much better way of looking at what happened. I don't think Yaz really realizes that he isn't trash for the way things have been going but he _is_ very happy to see Ruffy andTseng together finally. ;D Vince has been so wonderfully accepting and Yaz really is a lucky guy. I think he might regain his optimism once he's helped to catch the killer and gets his ring back... so we'll have to see if fate favors him that way. Thanks, love! XD _Thanks! Its true that a few conflicts were resolved in the last chapter, didn't really think about it until you pointed it out! There is still a lot to overcome though.

Aubrieta – _Yesh, totally, love! XD I bet if Yazzy had such an island, he would name it Vincent. XDDDD Awww, babe, *huggles!* yeah, it is hard to watch, isn't it? Yay! Yesh, that treehouse part was lovely to write! *gushes!*It was really a happy memory for Yazzy and he needed it along with all the junk that was going on around it. It's a shame that Weiss couldn't just let him have his happy moment but then, I can't ever seeing him do that. *sigh* _Hm, a lot of drama's going on, isn't is? XD A deserted island might sound good to Yazoo right now... I am glad you liked the scene in the treehouse! I think personally it was the most difficult scene I wrote for Golden Lotus yet, because there was a very thin line between it getting repulsive (we did depict a situation of sexual abuse after all and it was even harder because it came in disguise) and erotic. When I reread it it is always a guilty pleasure that accompanies the scene... But I like it very much ayways XD Thanks for your comment!

**Review please? We feed on them even more than on defenseless, cute bishies^^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey there again!^^ New chapter, we hope you enjoy!** ( And on another note: The GL2 fanart gallery with the two masked ball pics has moved here:

http:/chephren . Livejournal . Com/53554 . html Look for the linky for Golden Lotus 2)

**BMIK:** Zack, Cloud, Angeal, Vincent, Tseng, Nero, Hojo

**Chephren:** Yazoo, Loz, Kadaj, Genesis, Rufus, Weiss

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"I'm afraid you must have him mistaken for someone else, Zacky," Loz joked, not at all fazed by the comment. "Yaz is over there. You missed the introductions tonight, huh?" How could one miss Yaz in that gorgeous ballgown... Loz was well used to Yazoo's working girl clothes but tonight... well, he felt a twinge of pride even for how far Yazoo had come, how he had done the best with the hand he had been dealt here...

"Ah no, I know how Yaz looks," Zack laughed, pulling Kadaj a bit closer. Cloud thought that Kadaj looked rather pale and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "We met a few days ago," Zack explained. "In the bar, remember?" He looked down at the teen for confirmation. "I didn´t know this place had a new addition then, but I must say, he´s really cute. I think he´d look better with his natural hair color, but kids these days... So, what´s your name anyways?"

Kadaj's eyes quickly and nervously darted around to all his parental units watching him... thank gods, neither Yaz nor Seph were over here at the moment but that didn't mean they wouldn't find out.

"... Kadaj..." he said quietly, all feigned confidence of last time gone in the face of his family and his little, blond lover as he could see Cloud already saw through him. "Hello Zack, this is... my family..."

"Excuse me... what is going on here?" Angeal stepped in, pulling his son from the strange man´s grip. "What business do you have with my son? Who is this man?" Cloud had gone very quiet, his eyes darting from a confused Zack to the contrite Kadaj. It couldn´t be...?

"Did you sleep with him?" the blond asked his friend, emotionlessly, because the shock was too strong.

Kadaj was caught and since Lozzy and Cloud were here, he didn't seriously consider thinking up any lies. "... I did. I wanted to be ready..." and he didn't go on, didn't want to get Cloud in trouble too. "Father, last time I was here, I met Zack and he thought I worked here. I let him believe that..." He shifted uncomfortably as he waited for Lord Hewley's reaction, knowing he was in the deepest shit he had ever been in.

Ever.

Angeal didn´t know what to say. That was how disappointed and furious he was. Instinctively, he lifted his hand to slap the boy square across the face and Kadaj flinched and squeezed his eyes shut - but the slap never came. It took him all his self-control, but Angeal lowered his hand.

"What were you thinking?" he growled angrily. What was wrong with his kids? Why did they all end up in this damn whore house sooner or later?

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I had no idea!" Zack had gone almost green in the face, putting his plate aside because he so wasn´t hungry anymore. He was sick. Cloud was sick too, the blood in his ears pounding. How could Kadaj do this to him? Cloud had thought they were friends, even more and that they had something special here!

Kadaj knitted his brows, feeling massive guilt rise and it wasn't because Angeal was punishing him, no... it was for that hurt look on Cloud's face. "I'm sorry..." he looked at everyone but his eyes rested on Cloud primarily. "Cloud... I'm sorry, I wanted to learn so much and..." He gave the boy a hug so he could whisper in his ear. "...to be good for you so you wouldn't have to teach me. I wanted to... seduce you like a proper seducer should... It was only once, I promise..."

Cloud remained stiff, not returning the hug and not saying anything either. He was too disappointed to accept any apology just yet. Zack on the other hand, saw himself confronted with one angry dad, which he could very well comprehend. What he didn´t quite get was how he himself could have been so very stupid to follow that boy into a bedroom that obviously wasn´t even his!

"Dajy," Loz said sternly, for after all they had been through together now, he was starting to get used to the shocks on his poor heart. Though she was just standing there with him, Tifa gave him strength. "You know very well that this is exactly one reason why you are to remain with Cloud or with Yaz or I and not go wandering off? You want us to treat you as an adult but you run off and disobey and do what you like? Putting yourself in danger? What's more, when there is a killer on the loose?" Having just reminded himself of that as well, Loz bent down and hugged the two boys close to him fiercely. "You little weasel! Don't you _think_? What if something had happened to you? You don't go off with strangers!" Letting go, he looked down at them, still very angry and his heart bursting with relief all at once. "You will take whatever punishment we have for you and you will like it, little man!"

Meanwhile, at the other end of the garden, the auction was going on rather fiercely. Vincent did his best to stay on top of the game, because he wouldn´t let anyone else have Yazoo tonight; even if that meant that he´d have to pay a fortune! There were some pretty stubborn competitors though... Beside him stood Genesis, watching the whole scene in amusement, though Vincent didn´t know what was so funny about this at all - and over that thought, he almost forgot to bid and quickly held up his number.

The redhead was actually having a fabulous time tonight. He had Sephiroth on his arm the entire night so far and now the Silver Angel was even off to get his coat for him along with some food on the way back. Not that Genesis wanted to make Sephiroth his errand boy... well, maybe his _cabana_ boy possibly... but as he had been telling himself all along, he could be a very patient man. Tonight had just been a moment of despair and apparently incredible misunderstanding. Oh, every time he remembered the man's hands on him... _Be still my beating heart..._ He was quite excited standing there and Yazoo's creepy husband kept giving him strange looks. No matter though. Genesis thought he might go back up and see if he might try for another kiss... just one. Surely Sephiroth couldn't deny him that. He decided he wanted another jacket anyways than the one he had asked for. It was a convenient mistake and he just needed to be close to him again...

The redheaded succubus made his way back into the Golden Lotus and back up to his rooms to _gently_ surprise his soft, strong... absolutely gorgeous... "Oh..." Genesis had to fan himself as the heat in his blood rose. "...lover."

On the stage, Yazoo's emerald eyes shifted back and forth between the four bidders. As the prices rose higher, the bidders dropped off and he was so happy that Vincent was competing for him tonight. It made him feel so elated and aroused at the same time, a faint blush in his cheeks deepening.

Vincent didn´t even notice that Genesis was gone, he was still bidding like a madman. The amounts were making him a bit dizzy and absently he reached into the pocket of his coat to get his purse, seeing if he had any checks with him. What he found instead was... Frowning, Vincent took a little recorder out of his pocket. He hadn´t put it in there... Still, lifting his hand mechanically, he held the device to his ear, pushing the 'play' button. Around him, the crowd was cheering, music played, people talked, but still, he could hear every word coming out of the speaker... and very slowly, he let his number sink down.

"Do I have eighty thousand? Eighty thousand gil?" Rufus was watching the paddles rise and fall like a hawk. This was more money than they had made on any virgin auction so far, even Yazoo's and the man could not be happier. Life seemed to be looking up for him and not only would they get some fool client's money, they may draw out the killer as well. "Eighty thousand to Dr. Hojo at the back." Yazoo flinched at that.

"Do I hear eighty thousand five? Eighty thousand five hundred... Yes, I see eighty thousand five hundred to Mr. Wallace. Good to see you, sir!" Rufus flashed a winning smile behind his mask and Yazoo, though he might have been happy to see Barret Wallace again, felt a nervous lump in his belly. Vincent was only sitting there now, not looking interested in bidding anymore, only staring at Yazoo and he didn't look resigned or remorseful... He was only sitting and Yazoo took a deep breath and tried not to feel hurt by it. Perhaps it was too much money... but he had been well aware of Vincent's and the family's funds they all built together and he knew it wasn't too much anymore... Lately, they were doing quite well. His head was swimming and he didn't hear Rufus' words anymore, only saw the bidding go back and forth between Dr. Hojo, Mr. Wallace, Mr. Highwind and another man he didn't know who was sitting with Mr. Hollander... Vincent was only staring at him with an expression that Yazoo couldn't read because of the mask. The silver haired youth could only guess that in his beloved's eyes, either Yazoo wasn't worth the money... or maybe just wasn't worth it anymore...

"One hundred fifty thousand going once! Twice! Sold for one hundred fifty thousand gil to Dr. Hojo! Thank you, sir, come up and collect your prize and to you other three gentlemen, thank you for playing." Rufus was gloating to no end under his mask as he walked forward to congratulate the man as he sauntered up from the audience to escort Yazoo.

The silver haired youth gasped and quickly turned to Tseng beside him. "Tseng, please... will you stay with us? I don't want to be alone with him tonight..." The tone in his voice was pleading and fear made his voice shake even though his expression was as calm as he could manage.

Tseng was about to say something reassuring, not happy about the outcome at all. Hojo was already making his way upstairs and Vincent watched him, emotionally drained and exhausted, when suddenly there were panicked, piercing screams from the other end of the garden.

Everyone was looking up, alerted or curious. Just a few hundred meters away, Nero was stumbling through the crowd, falling to his knees, crawling further on the wet grass. His mask had gone, both of them. His costume was only rags and blood stained his face, his hair. Deep cuts were bleeding on his back, hands and legs as he tried to crawl away further from wherever he had come from.

"Help," he croaked, his shaking fingers digging into the cold earth.

Yazoo stood frozen because even if he had wanted to run over to the man, he didn't dare. He didn't trust anything Nero, the raven beauty, or his silver haired accomplice did, and it seemed like many of the other working girls felt the same way after being bullied by them. Weiss, who had been gorging himself on Loz' elegant buffet, ran over to his follower and gathered him up in his arms.

"What happened, Kid? Talk to me!" He tore the stupid mask off his head and threw it off to the side angrily, tearing at his silky pant leg to wrap around Nero's body. "Call the fucking medics, you assholes!" he roared in frustration as everyone's first impulses seemed to be either to stare or run around screaming in chaos. He leaned down as close to Nero's face as he could to hear what the man would say and bodyguards rushed to their side along with Loz and Tifa with a bucket of ice water and some clean napkins.

Nero swallowed, losing focus for a moment. Where was he? He could hear screaming, and his body hurt so much... Weiss! He stiffened, briefly blacking out.

He remembered... they had been at the party, and Weiss had ordered him to put the recorder into Valentine´s pocket unnoticed. Nero had done exactly that and went back to Weiss, but instead of praise, the man had just snapped at him to stop following him around. Nero had kept in the background then. Although he tried to be nice to potential clients, he wasn´t really in the mood, and then... Then he had seen Weiss going off to the less-crowded parts of the garden, maybe to meet there with a client, and he couldn´t resist following. He knew that if Weiss discovered him, he was done for, Weiss´d be pissed to no end. However, Nero had a bad feeling...

There hadn´t been as many lanterns there, almost none, but even so, between the bushes, Nero had suddenly seen a dark shadow, following Weiss and readying itself to attack. Nero wouldn´t let him though. In hindsight, it was a very stupid thing to do, but out of a reflex, Nero had thrown himself at the attacker. Silently, they had tumbled back into the bushes. If Weiss had noticed a sound at all, he might have thought it was the wind... Unlike Nero, the attacker had a weapon and oh, he could fight! It probably was only due to the advantage of surprise that finally, Nero managed to escape and crawl back to the party...

"The... killer..." he panted, when he came back to consciousness. Was that Weiss above him? Was he all right? Nero felt so sleepy...

"No! Stay with me, Kid!" Weiss' jaw clenched and he gave light slaps to Nero's cheeks to try and jar him back. "No!" A couple of bodyguards seemed to know how to make tourniquets and were doing so to stop the bleeding and already, one could hear the sirens of the approaching police, firetrucks and ambulance. "Why? Why would you get mixed up with the killer, you jerk?"

Tseng was immediately by their side, pushing Weiss away, not in an unfriendly way but decidedly. "Don´t move him," he said, pulling Nero´s lids open, slapping him once as well, which seemed to work, because Nero opened his eyes half way.

"The murderer, what did they look like!" Tseng´s face was tense, his posture stiff. They had been too careless, too rushed and decadent indeed, and there had been another victim, but this was the only one who had survived so far (if he made it through the night) and he was the only witness!

"...Mask..." Nero managed, coughing up blood, and Tseng let go, clenching his jaw. If this hadn´t been the most stupid idea ever, he didn´t know what was.

"...We- weiss..."

"I'm here, Kid... don't you _ever_ fucking do that to me again, you hear? Don't be getting yourself killed," Weiss bent down and nibbled on Nero's cheek frustratedly, no longer caring what anyone thought, careful not to put any pressure on him as the medics filed in and he decided he would go with them to the hospital.

As soon as the crowd heard the word 'killer,' even more havoc broke loose. Clients, male and female, ran around the garden and the house, not listening to the bodyguards' instructions to stay calm and instead pushed. The gates opened up to clear their path out.

Rufus stood silently, his face inside the mask as blank as the mask itself, immune for once to all stress of the situation as his working girls were escorted safely inside and it was all being handled. After his breakthrough and consummation with Tseng today, frankly nothing could bother him. As long as they were both safe, as were his charges, and his money plans remained intact, nothing could touch him. Or maybe the extent of this catastrophe was just too overwhelming for him to process, so he shut down and retreated into his happy world, where no killer had just broken into his establishment despite a whole army of bodyguards. Now they couldn´t even manage to keep the people inside so they could question them and find the murderer. No, everyone was just fleeing the scene, making it impossible to find the culprit! Rufus gave a small, tired laugh and kept standing there, watching.

As Nero was carefully placed on a gurney, Weiss held his hand for a moment before they took him out to the parking lot and loaded him into the ambulance. A medic informed the silver haired man that Nero would be just fine as long as they could get him the treatment he needed and as long as Weiss stayed out of the way. The attendants made it clear that he was dangerously close to becoming another stressful element to the situation. Weiss had bloodied men for less but this time, he only wanted Nero, his friend, back.

Yazoo was rather ineffectually trying to dodge the advances of Dr. Hojo's wandering hands. The dark client would make the Fairy pay for ruining his last visit here... Yazoo could see it on his face.

"Dr. Hojo, sir... can you please go wait for me in my rooms? I will be right up," he said, a whimper escaping him as Hojo had him pinned to the nearest wall and his hands were reaching underneath the full skirts. "You... you won. I promise I will be right up... there is something I have to do..."

"If you don´t, I´ll cut you open!" the man threatened, but finally let go, reluctantly. The chaos and the crowd were making him nervous. Something seemed to have happened, but he wanted his _prize_! Still, security was already coming up to them, and so Hojo let go, getting escorted to 'a safe place'. Hopefully the Fairy´s room, or he´d make them pay!

Yazoo sobbed in relief as he followed the bodyguards for a moment before slipping away as nonchalantly as he could manage into the garden maze, where he had seen Nero emerge from. If Hojo was the killer, then Yazoo would be safe out here. If he wasn't... Who was he kidding? Yazoo knew he was a damn fool but his family was safer inside and he might lead the killer away from the Golden Lotus, all his friends and loved ones. His mask was starting to itch with the sweat forming on his brow from the fear welling up within him and Yazoo pulled it off, dropping it on the ground. He was as much of a spectacle with as without it and if the killer would kill him, he would just do it. Best that the beast know that Yazoo was Yazoo and not someone else.

He thought perhaps that since Nero had survived, he or she might still be out there, waiting for more prey and Yazoo would just give them what they wanted. Rounding corner after corner, venturing a bit deeper into the maze than he had in a while, the silver haired youth heard a crunch of twigs snapping on the ground and froze.

_Oh gods..._ he thought but he had brought himself out here and it was time to face it. The reason he came back here...

Another dead person lay in the grass, one of the lower floor prostitutes. It had been her bad luck that, in her panic, she had run into the wrong direction... Well, good for the killer. It had been most unsatisfying that the first victim had escaped, but this one had fairly made up for it. A dark shadowy figure stood, towering above the mutilated corpse, inspecting his creation coldly, detached from behind his white, blood stained mask. His body was clad in a black coat, hooded, no speck of skin or hair to be seen.

A sound made the figure look up and there... there he stood. The Fairy, wide eyed, terrified and absolutely beautiful. Finally.

Yazoo stood frozen to the spot except that he was quaking with fear. "Wh-..." he couldn't find his voice until finally, he managed, "Why are you doing this?" Then, when no answer came, the silver haired youth resigned himself to looking at that frightening mask, glowing eerily in the moonlight in a black sea of cloak and hood, as fearlessly as he could muster, saying, "All right, I'm here... what do you want?" He also braced himself for the impact of projectiles or sharp, cutting edges...

The killer spoke no words, because that only added to the young man´s fear. It was such a delight to see him in pain, in misery... The killer had his full attention, as he slowly circled Yazoo, drawing nearer. He hadn´t even drawn a weapon, but still Yazoo was trembling, he could see it... Maybe it was the blood on his mask that frightened the boy? Or the bloody, slaughtered corpse just a few feet away? It didn´t matter. Silently, the killer reached out one gloved hand, brushing over Yazoo´s lips with the fingertips, leaving a red smear of blood.

Breath catching in his chest and heart pounding in his ears, Yazoo couldn't take it anymore and he sprang toward the masked shadow, drawing the gun from the waistband of his skirt. "Don't fuck with me!" he hissed, "Either get on with your business or leave us be!" He snarled as he pulled the trigger instantly only... only nothing happened. Flipping the gun open in the blink of an eye, Yazoo gasped when he saw the bullets had been removed! Before the killer could come any closer, the silver haired youth thrust upwards with the heel of his hand into the region of his attacker's throat, more adrenaline pumping through him than he had ever felt.

The killer blocked it easily, holding Yazoo´s arm in place for a moment, before swirling him around and pinning him against the next tree, face first. Now that had been quite close... maybe. The killer was prepared. Oh, he was so excited. That squirming, lively body pressed against his, the adrenaline from the fight, the strong smell of blood - it all intoxicated him!

Yazoo thrust backward with bony elbows and even threw his head back once, knocking his attacker in the nose but it didn't seem to faze him. His opponent also had heightened reflexes too, the energy swirling like electricity all around them. The boy's own nose was being prodded by old bark and he fought to get free.

"Please!" he cried, hoping that the guy, for the strong form pressed against him felt like a male, would just kill him already and get it over with but with the details of the last killings, the look of that poor girl on the ground back there, Yazoo knew an easy death was not to be his fate.

Almost annoyed, the killer put more weight onto the lithe figure, so Yazoo wasn´t able to move anymore. One hand grabbed long hair and held Yazoo´s head still... while the other held Yazoo´s hip. Such a slim hip it was, so bony, and barely covered... The hand trailed down further, over the thin fabric of the dress and then slipped underneath to grope a bare leg, boldly slipping between warm thighs, and up. Ah, how the killer wished for skin to skin contact, but this would have to do.

"Unh!" Yazoo squirmed to get away! He could handle it inside, in his bedroom with the clients, but he didn't want this, not here, not with someone who terrorized him and everything he knew! "Stop it! Why not just come to me as a client? This party... tonight... It was for you, unhhhh! No..." he whimpered as his body began to tire after a while and he was most inclined to just let the killer have what he wanted. At least Yazoo would be alive...

Maybe.

TBC

* * *

**Comment replies –**

BMIK/_Chephren_ replying

lovelostinthegrave – _Yesh, once again, Dajy really does get what's coming to him. XDDDD He just has this thing about breaking the rules, doesn't he? Oh yayyy! Kitties and cookies! Some of the best things ever, thank you! XDDD _Haha, Zack has the worst timing ever, hasn't he? And thanks for the cake and kitties (and the chocobo, I luff chocobo! 3) XDDD

xxxXXXSMILEXXXxxx – _Awww, angels, thank you! *loves!* I'm sorry to hear you were having a bad day! I'm glad that our angsty chaps make you feel better. XDDD I hope your sunburn is better! :O That is really messed up of strangers to do to you! It's hard to know who to trust as it is, you know? Yesh, poor Zacky, he so didn't mean to cause so much drama. XD _I am glad we could help you feeling better! Those two guys seem pretty nuts, you should go to the police because that is not funny at all, that is criminal! Who the hell they think they are? Anyway, I am happy you enjoyed the chapter and the upcoming drama!^^

natzilla – _Yesh, GenGen so would have gone naked... I was so very tempted there. XDD Especially since it was a Yazoo event. Yeah, with Sephy, I think Gen just really wanted to be the one to have rocked Seph's cock so he got a little distracted. He's very well-behaved tho. Hopefully didn't traumatize the Sephster too much. XD I know, Vin is SO cool! Uncle dead guy. ROTFLMAO! XDDDDD _You feared them getting close...? Hehe, not a big Seph/Gen shipper I see ;) Hm, I think it was a pretty decadent sight with lots of naked skin, I guess XD Wasn't there some kind of similar movie out there...?

Shadow haloed Angel – _Thank you so much, Angel! *huggles!* Yesh, I don't know about BMIK but I think we might live for scenes like this one. XDD It's so fairytale and extravagant. Just makes you want to be there with them and party it up before the murderer strikes. _Zack has the worst timing ever -.- And we are happy that you liked it, thank you so much for the compliment!

Psycho Steph – _Yesh, I hear ya. People can be so unforgiving but then again, a lot of people think if someone does something that bad once, they will do it again. Poor guy is being very understanding tho. He is like an ex-con trying to get a job. XD Yesh, Vinny is such a sweetheart! I am pretty sure I want to marry him too now. Yeah, poor Cloudy... and poor Daj... I can't say I blame Daj too much, the sneaky lil babe, but poor Cloudy. _Yes, everyone is wary of Seph, but they didn't meet him during his best times I guess XD Hm, the Kadaj/Cloud part was very fun to write, they are adorable XD But I guess Cloud won't be too happy to know that Kadaj has been with someone else...

Lenko – _Hey thank you, Lenko! XD Yesh, Sephy and GenGen are both a little quirky, aren't they? It does seem like Seph does care a little. Yesh, Vinny really is amazing! Yazzy so knows how lucky he is. It so has been a very long time for them indeed! Yazzy wasn't over there for the reaming of Dajy but I'm sure he won't be too happy about it. ;D Right now, he is starting to freak out a little. So you like bitchy and protective!Yaz? Good to know! XD TTYS! _Poor busy Lenko! *huggles* Thanks for taking the time and commenting anyways! Well yes, Genesis deserves some happiness too, doesn't he? And he is so persistent XD Hm, Vincent is probably at a point where he would do practically everything for Yazoo and get this whole killer affair over with, poor thing :D Well, no one is overly thrilled about Zack screwing Kadaj, so there will be some bitching all right XD

Aubrieta – _Yesh, Sephy is a real trooper. This whole thing isn't even his fault, poor baby. Yesh, you were right, the murderer sure _was_ lurking! Vince and Yaz are in a strange, uncomfortable place again... That was pretty painful. __ That Ruffy comment was so BMIK! XD Thank you so much, love! Next, we need to rescue Yazzy! :O _I think Sephi is quite pissed right now, Weiss should probably crawl into a deep dark hole and hide there till the storm is over XD A lot of drama, as usual, that is what's next XDDD

**The killer arrived at the scene! *LE GASP* Can Yazoo escape? Will he find out the killer's identity? (We're still taking guesses btw XD) See you next chapter, and please don't forget to leave a little comment**!


	22. Chapter 22

**BMIK: The killer, Vincent, Sephiroth, Cloud, Angeal, Zack, Gen (with phone)**

**Chephren: Yazoo, Genesis, Loz, Kadaj, Weiss**

**… hope I listed everyone who showed up this chap… starting to lose track a bit. XD**

* * *

Chapter 22

Finally, the killer deigned to show a vocal reaction, namely a derisive snort, but his movements didn´t stop, on the contrary. They became even more forceful, almost brutal. He would have his wa-

"Yazoo?" The worried shout of someone nearby made the killer stop, his head snapping towards the direction where the sound had come from. Dammit! To be interrupted now, of all times! Furiously, he gave Yazoo another hard push, and then he was gone, melting into the shadows of the maze. Just in time for Vincent to round the corner. "Yaz- Oh my god!"

"Vince…" Yazoo murmured from his place on the ground. He wasn't hurt except for a few bruises, only exhausted and his pride hurt more than anything else right now. Vincent was always coming to save him, always finding Yazoo at his worst… and still, he came to do it. "I'm… Thank you."

"What happened?" Vincent asked, crouching down beside his husband, lifting his chin. Even with the poor light, he could see the blood on Yazoo´s face, smell it. "Are you hurt?"

"No," he reassured, "I'm okay…" Vincent's hands on him already made everything better but he knew he'd done something wrong again and his beloved had been angry… "What happened back there, my love? Did I do something to upset you?" He couldn't take Vincent being so kind to him yet again when something had clearly been bothering the man. He did take his husband's hand in his own, kissing the inside of Vincent's strong wrist before looking up into troubled crimson eyes.

"Nevermind that," Vincent dismissed, too worried. Yazoo seemed still in shock and confused, and where did all the blood come from? If it wasn´t Yazoo´s, then... His gaze trailed off and then, finally the moon came out again and Vincent saw the torn body just a few feet away.

"What- What happened here?" He gripped Yazoo´s arm tightly, shaking him.

"I met the killer right here and he had just killed her..." Yazoo said rather hoarsely, his stomach churning. "She was one of the Lotus girls. I've seen her before downstairs..." He grasped on to his beloved tightly, "If you hadn't come..."

"Let´s get you out of here," Vincent said tightly, averting his eyes from the corpse. If the killer was still around, they were in trouble! He gathered Yazoo up bridal style and made a beeline for the mansion, as much as was possible, damn maze! When he could see the lights ahead, he felt better immediately. Pulling Yazoo closer in a protective manner, he whispered, "Did he say what he wanted from you? Did you recognize him?"

"He didn't say anything and he wore a white mask..." Yazoo started, "but he wanted sex. After that, I don't know..." He could easily see himself lying there in his own blood in the moonlight, pessimist that he was, but the important difference, the _only_ difference between that image and the one he saw right now was love. It was love that had made his husband come find him.

"It´s okay," Vincent whispered, finally arriving at the mansion. People were still in panic and crying, but most people had managed to slip through security and run to goddess knows where! Great, that wouldn´t make it easier to find the killer... One of the security people ran towards them and Vincent explained to them in a few hurried words what had happened. The man left them to organize whatever it was they would do now. Seal the second crime scene, presumably. They were already working on the first one, red and blue lights buzzing, people running around, shouting orders. A few of the guests were being questioned already... Vincent had a look through the room, searching for the rest of the family and- ah, there they were! Genesis was hard to miss in his red attire.

"-The _fuck_ have you been?" the redhead exclaimed, his arm crooked around Sephiroth's. Unfortunately with all the chaos, he hadn't gotten that kiss he wanted and was a bit irked by that fact.

Sephiroth just opened his mouth to explain to the redhead that it wasn´t his fault that Gen had 25 coats the color of red and that it had taken him a while to get exactly the one Genesis had described. Besides that, chaos had broken out and it wasn´t that easy to find him in it. His attention got drawn to Loz though. His next younger brother ran up to Valentine, who carried a bloody Yazoo.

"Yazoo! Are you alright, lil bro?" Loz exclaimed, touching Yaz on the head as he often did when he was worried sick, as if Yazoo were younger than Kadaj. Usually Yazoo would have eaten it up too but right now, he wasn't up to it and Loz was too worried to be calm, nervously asking, "Vincent, did you see anything out there?"

In the face of this, Genesis became just second priority and Sephiroth ran up to them as well, pushing Angeal out of his way.

"Is he- what´s all that blood?"

Kadaj stepped forward, very humbled by his chastising and the hurt look in Cloud's eyes tonight but he listened very closely, unsure of what to do or say.

Angeal stepped closer too, staying out of Sephiroth´s range and turning to Vincent with worry.

"He got attacked by the killer. He´s fine though," Vincent replied, not really having the nerve to deal with them now. He sat Yazoo on one of the lavish sofas and quickly examined him. There was too much blood, especially at body parts Vincent didn´t want to think about, but none of them were Yazoo´s, luckily.

Cloud watched the scene and his cheating friend, pale and shocked, and slipped his hand into Kadaj´s for support. Kadaj, crestfallen, head hung, peered at Cloud in his peripheral vision, and squeezed it gently.

Yazoo watched as his beloved handled himself so well in Big Brother's presence and for the first time, saw them dote over him together a bit guiltily. He said nothing, didn't want to inflame any hard feelings nor upset his husband any further. Silently, he reached for Vincent's hand and held it between his own.

Even though the silver haired youth couldn't help it, Genesis sure thought Yazoo caused a lot of drama…

"The killer wore a white mask and black cloak," the silver haired youth offered, and looked at his red haired friend, "You know Chastity from second floor?"

Genesis shoved his small nagging inner jealousies aside and nodded soberly. "Yeah, I did." She was actually an okay broad. _Was_ being the operative word… One look at that splattered ballgown and Genesis shivered. He had the Angel to protect him, he thought as he looked at the back of Sephiroth's head as the majestic man hovered in concern near Yazoo… _Mmgh!_

Yazoo gave Vincent a small smile, "I think you frightened him away for now, Vince."

"I hope I did," Vincent replied. Now that the shock wore off... he let go of Yazoo´s hand. With a smooth movement, he took of his jacket and knelt down again to put it around Yazoo´s shoulders, whispering into his ear, "I think I better go speak to the police now. Your brother might be more suited to comfort you."

It wasn´t an accusation and it sounded only slightly bitter. Vincent knew when he had lost a game. He had told Yazoo that there were limits of the bearable and as much as he wished, he just didn´t have the strength. That tape in his pocket... Just that moment, he remembered that it was still there, in Yazoo´s possession, but he didn´t want it anyways.

He got up again, nodded at the others and went to find some officer who would take his protocol, who he could bring back to Yazoo later.

Sephiroth watched with a frown, but then turned to Yazoo, rubbing his shoulders and holding the shivering young man close. "It´s over now, you are safe here," he muttered to calm him down, noticing the strange look from his father, but ignoring it. He didn´t give a damn about Angeal´s issues.

Yazoo watched Vincent go but couldn't bring himself to shirk away from his brother's embrace. Yazoo was a cad, he knew it but… Something hard kept pressing against his chest when Sephiroth's hands closed over the top of his collarbone. Looking down, he reached in between he and his big brother's chests to pull out the recorder, his eyes wide even when he felt the familiar device in his hands. _Vincent… _No wonder his beloved was acting so strangely! There was nothing Yazoo could do to fix this. Despite what the situation had been, that he had been bullied into saying these words, the reason he said them instead of facing Weiss' temper was something he couldn't explain. His whole family was here and they could be in great danger now, so the silver haired youth said nothing. He would say nothing more on this matter, for he might lose more than just his beloved if it were to get out…

Carefully, he slipped the recorder back into Vincent's pocket but as he looked up, he found Genesis' narrowed azure eyes watching him.

"Feeling better, Yazoo?" Genesis said with a sweetness in his voice that wasn't very pleasant and Yazoo had never heard it before. The redhead was still very angry, though that didn´t change anything about the fact that he was glad that Yazoo was alive and well. They were friends after all, despite whatever the redhead had said in hurt.

Guiltily, Yazoo put his hands on Sephiroth's and pulled one to his lips to kiss it. "Brother, thank you, I'm really fine now…" He wasn't, not at all, but he wouldn't have the redhead more angry with him than he already was and he hoped Big Brother would understand.

"Genesis, get him something to drink, will you?" Sephiroth didn´t even look up when he gave the order, and he was oblivious to the jealous tension, since he was busy examining his brother.

"And you, stop being silly, you just got away from a mad killer, you are _not_ okay." It sounded stern, and almost like an order too.

Angeal remained behind the sofa, offering silent support by his mere presence. His boys were strong indeed, even in a moment of such horror and crisis. Cloud watched with Kadaj, still holding hands, still confused and not quite realizing what had happened. The killer had been among them, but Kadaj was all right and that was all that mattered.

Genesis stood there for a moment, mouth agape until he snapped out of it, inwardly still compelled to fulfill the request of his lover. He of course had sent Sephiroth on personal errands too just tonight… but unlike this time, it had been for Genesis' benefit, which suited him just fine.

"I am not your servant, Sephiroth, but Yazoo is _clearly_ in need so I will do it. _This_ time," he said, not bothering to disguise the irritation in his voice as he went to find some water. This was a perfect little ploy Yazoo was staging indeed and Genesis, angry as he was, took mental notes.

Yazoo silently cringed and let his brother rub his back. It felt really nice and much like it was the only thing keeping him from losing his mind and running off to throw himself at his beloved, asking him to please, _please_ forgive him… again… _My poor Vince. _He could only bring himself to stare at his bloodied lap in uncertainty, feeling lost. Vincent was no doubt tired of Yazoo's excuses and the youth didn't want to disrespect him by throwing more at him.

Sephiroth just lifted a brow, but let it slide. Someone surely was cranky... but he didn´t have time for such childish jealousy right now, and Genesis ought to grow up as well. He also briefly wondered where his nurse had run to in all that turmoil, but that surely was of no priority right now.

"I couldn´t help noticing the blood... between your legs," he said, lowly enough for no one else to hear, but tight enough to reveal that this was a delicate matter. "He didn´t..."

When he realized what Sephiroth was talking about, Yazoo blushed crimson but instead of feeling sullied, he couldn't help but feel grateful that his brother was concerned about it… and a bit warm inside, for which he mentally smacked himself.

"No, thank gods, he didn't have a chance…" Yazoo didn't know what he would do without his precious jewels. Gods, even the thought of it made him shiver and he clutched one of Sephiroth's arms.

Meanwhile Genesis found himself among a sea of people at the bar. Aimless, frightened guests who had decided to be kind, waiting to be questioned, had also realized that they could at least drink their worries away and were accosting a rather frazzled Tifa. Loz arrived on the scene a moment later to jump in and give her a hand, no doubt hoping to eventually steal her away when the lines had thinned. Sighing heavily, the top whore decided for once to wait. Usually, he would expect the crowd to part for him for certainly everyone knew him by now but this way, he wouldn't be present for the no-doubt sappy love moment between Sephiroth and Yazoo. After a moment though, his patience thinned.

"Alright people, make way for the To- You! Do you _know_ who I am? Yes, yes, scheduling can be done in the penthouse, thank you, sir." He always did know how to work a crowd and frankly, it was helping soothe Genesis' wounded ego. _Look out, Silver Angel_, he thought smugly.

Back with the Gainsborough/Hewley family, Sephiroth soothingly pulled Yazoo closer, stroking over his hair as his brother leaned his head against Sephiroth´s chest. Angeal thought he ought to interfere, but they were behaving and this was a time where emotional and physical support was needed. They weren´t making out or anything, but to him it looked suspiciously... non-brotherly.

And where was Vincent anyway? Shouldn´t he be the one to support Yazoo? Ah, but there he came, with that enraging man in tow who had dared to deflower Angeal´s youngest, mistaking Kadaj for a whore! Though Mister Fair had apologized over and over again, trying to explain, and though Angeal suspected that his youngest had had his fair share in making the poor officer believe that he really had been dealing with a whore Angeal just couldn´t forgive him that easily. Their issues had to wait however, until this matter was solved.

Vincent could barely look at the two brothers, sitting on the sofa and fitting together so very well, as if they were meant to be. Well, maybe they were. It seemed that they thought so...

"I brought Inspector Fair, he will take your testimony."

At least Sephiroth let go, just keeping one hand on Yazoo´s back. Vincent wanted to chop it off.

His eyes drifting away from Zack to rest on his beloved's tight face and back again, Yazoo gave the entire account, how he had found the dead whore, how there'd been no bullets in Vincent's gun when he had carried it loaded all this time, everything… Behind Vincent, Yazoo only just noticed Kadaj standing there, watching them, hearing every horrible detail of Yazoo's testimony. He was covered in blood and the things he'd told Zack were not things he would want Kadaj _or_ Cloud to hear…

"Father, will you take Kadaj and Cloud…" He couldn't think up an adequate diversion that wouldn't be patronizing or insulting… and he only just looked at Angeal helplessly.

"No! We're fine," Kadaj snapped though he hadn't meant to. He was just so sick of being sheltered and treated like a little child. He wasn't one anymore. He immediately wanted to take the harsh tone back but part of him was also too proud to do so. He needed to express his discontent with the situation. Unfortunately, it just wasn't the right time to get bitchy with his elders. If Cloud hadn't been holding his hand, he mightn't have had the strength to be his spiky, old self just now and he squeezed the blond's hand to silently tell Cloud how he felt.

Yazoo said nothing. Kadaj was right, of course.

"Kadaj!" Sephiroth growled, and the boy flinched. He bit his lips and was unhappy about the situation, clearly, but he kept his mouth shut. Angeal inwardly sighed, thankful that he didn´t have to display his authority and be the bad guy, and motioned for the boys to follow him to the bar. Loz and Tifa were serving the frightened working girls there and remaining clientele with alcohol and also treating minor wounds that had been caused by the panic.

"I have one last question, if you don´t mind," Zack said, looking down at his notes. "Did the man with the mask, the killer, resemble anyone from the party? Did he seem familiar to you? Maybe a smell, the voice, the mask, anything?"

"Yes, he was very familiar but I could only smell blood and I don't remember seeing that mask and costume at the party. His movements though, the way he touched me..." Unfortunately, Yazoo had had many of the partygoers touching him during his time here, even if they moved on to other kinks along the way... "I know that isn't much help." There was also a nagging feeling inside him but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"It´s all right. If you remember anything, anything at all, please call me," Zack replied, trying to not look too disappointed. Well, they were lucky that they had gotten off so 'easy'; the killer might have slaughtered even more victims if he hadn´t been disturbed... There had been one major flaw in the security system, and they would have to investigate how something like that had been able to happen. Unless someone had sabotaged the whole operation deliberately... Zack tried to push the suspicion away and turned back to Yazoo with a smile "Well, at least we can be certain that it wasn´t Dr. Hojo. He was under surveillance the whole time."

"Yes," Yazoo said thoughtfully. _Dr. Hojo..._ There was still the extremely large auction obligation to fulfill there. Yazoo was pretty confident that it wouldn't happen tonight. All business transactions would be on hold until it was certain that the killer was apprehended. Hojo would get his prize and Rufus would make sure the Golden Lotus continued to thrive but tonight, the clientèle and working girls alike had been terrorized and frightened beyond reason. No one in their right mind would want to have cheap sex tonight... except for the doctor actually, who seemed to Yazoo to have been even more excited by the chaos... but he would have to wait.

"Well then," Zack said, tipping his head. "I´d advise you to take a vacation, stay at home for a few days, best far away from the city. We will have to reconsider our tactic, and maybe we won´t need you anymore like this anyways. It seems your being here doesn´t deter the killer, on the contrary. You should go home for now, try to relax and we will call you when something comes up. I´m afraid the Golden Lotus will stay closed for a few days anyways."

Perceptive as he was, Zack had noticed the small looks Yazoo had thrown between his brother and husband. Maybe he interpreted things wrong but...

"Sephiroth Hewley, right? Would you mind coming over there with me, so I can get your statement as well? It´s just routine." He smiled in a friendly manner at the frowning man, who eventually shrugged and followed the officer into a quiet corner to tell him at length that he had seen absolutely nothing.

Yazoo looked at Vincent, who was left alone with him now, for which the youth was thankful. "I found it…" the silver haired youth said solemnly, knowing his beloved would know precisely what he meant. It was the huge crag that left them standing on two separate corners of existence and it was all Yazoo's fault. He wanted to ask if they could listen to the beginning of the tape but if Nero didn't capture what Weiss had told him to do, it would only make Yazoo look like that much more of a liar. Perhaps he was too much of a burden on his beloved and he didn't know whether he should really just let Vincent go quietly… and _that_ really wasn't what he wanted.

"I suppose you have made your choice," Vincent simply replied. "It is all right, I do not blame you. I thought we could work it out, but maybe that is not possible. I am not the right one for you. It just wasn´t meant to be. I wished it was someone else who could make you happy, but even if it is him then I wish you all the good things in the world." The statement came emotionlessly and detached; Vincent just didn´t have any strength anymore and he said the things he thought´d be appropriate in this situation. If he started to really think about it, let it close, he would go crazy.

"_You _make me happy, Vincent. The problem is that I've done nothing but hurt _you _just by being myself." Yazoo started to feel tears streaming down his cheeks. Vincent was just as flat and distant as he had been when they first met. It was a cry for help and Yazoo couldn't just leave him there. Instantly, he rose and slipped his arms around the man, holding him close. He wished there were some grand gesture, something he could do to sweep Vincent off his feet the way the man had done for Yazoo so many times.

"Vincent, I haven't heard the whole recording," Yazoo tried, hope shimmering there in his voice. "Will you listen with me? It may clarify things that I have so far been unable to tell you myself."

"Yazoo, I´m tired of expla-" Just when Vincent wanted to turn Yazoo down, standing there stiffly, unmoving, Genesis came up to them, seemingly upset and interrupting, thrusting his cell phone into their faces.

"It´s Weiss! He's calling from the hospital and asked to be heard out," the redhead stated with a lifted brow that spoke of his unhappiness with being misused as a messenger boy. Besides he really wanted to know where Weiss got his number from...

"Apparently Nero is fine and out of the woods, but Weiss said he had something important to announce and that we have to hear him out. I´ll put him on speaker, just a moment."

Before anything would happen he had to go and get his supposed lover out of Fair´s company. Sephiroth didn´t seem to mind to get dragged away by the determined man, as he was really sick of correcting the air headed officer that it was 'Mr. Gainsborough' and not 'Hewley'!

Zack was finished anyways and went to search for his superior.

As they finally were all together again, Genesis put the phone out again and finally turned the speaker on.

"We´re all gathered now. Say what you have to say."

The gruff, sullen voice of Weiss echoed through the speaker. "Know that I wouldn't be telling you this if the Kid hadn't insisted." A brief smacking was heard on the other end of the phone… were they kissing? "That recording… it was a frame-up. We've been bullying Yazoo since he got here. I took your husband's ring, fancy pants," (the remark was meant for Vincent.) "_I _sent the rufied cake to the Fairy, drugged him up and then told Nero to pay him a visit without his mask, dressed up as you. The Kid jerked him off and got his secrets, treated him like shit… then told him I would give his ring back if he jerked off for me pretending I was Sephiroth… threatened him to hurt you all if he didn't string along…" There was a silence, as if he was dutifully remaining on the phone but there wasn't much guilt behind his words.

Yazoo could hardly believe it was really true, that Weiss was giving him a break! He just stood there, dumbly, still clutching at Vincent's stiff body…

Vincent didn´t know what to say. He was truly and utterly speechless. All the time, all that drama and heart ache, and it was all because of this man Vincent didn´t even know?

"You... are a dead man!"

For the first time, Vincent felt like he could agree with the bastard brother on something! So Yazoo had done all this to protect him? And here, the dark man had been mistrusting and faithless! His arm slipped around Yazoo´s waist, as he pulled his husband wordlessly closer, claiming him.

Sephiroth on the other hand, looked like he was ready to crush the phone with his dead glare, (which was quite scary, admittedly,) but unfortunately Weiss couldn´t see it.

"Yeah! Bring it, tiger," Weiss bellowed. Threats like this were like foreplay to him and as much as the silver haired nobleman made the whore feel insecure in himself as top dog, Weiss couldn't resist the challenge. He was one of those who could never back down to a dare either.

"So..." Yazoo queried as it occurred to him, his voice happier now that he had been redeemed in his husband's lovely eyes, "why go to such lengths? Why not use force instead of all these games?"

"Because you look so pretty when you're in pain, little bitch... It's a shame I didn't get to see you cry," Weiss affirmed, the smirk on his face clear by the tone of his voice, "Break down your charmed life, your hunk fortress and bash things up with Red, you got no one... and once you were alone... I could make you my creature, make you scream _my _name instead of your brother's, watch you suck the Kid's cock as he sucked mine... All because it amuses me. Red would scramble to get his lover back and the Lotus would be mine." However, after this scare that almost lost him Nero... "But... almost losing the Kid tonight showed me some things... it's just not important anymore."

"Where is the ring?" Vincent unceremoniously interrupted. He didn´t care about that man´s disturbing motives. He just wanted this night to be over, bring Yazoo to a safe place and make up properly!

"Up my ass." Weiss bust out laughing into the phone until "Hahahaha-oof! Hey, foreplay... I like that." The rest of Weiss' phone time was a bit hurried as he realized where his priorities lay. "Look, your ring is in the vanity in our room. Left-hand drawer. Mine comes with a fake uh..." He conferred with Nero on what the thing was called. "... compartment, yeah. Tiger, if you wanna fight, good, and if you wanna fuck, it'll cost ya. Now leave us alone so we can bone." Then the line went dead.

Yazoo blinked and then a bright smile came to his face and with a quick kiss to Vincent's cheek, he ran off to fetch his own prize. A short while later, he came back, feeling much more complete.

Half an hour later, they all met outside. Since they had brought only one car up here, there was no way they could get nine people home in it. It wasn´t much of a problem to get two taxis though. Vincent and Yazoo drove with Angeal, Cloud and Kadaj (even though it was a bit cramped,) whereas Sephiroth and Genesis (the nurse was still MIA and hadn´t replied to any phone calls either) took a taxi, as did Tifa and Loz. All of them would be safer at the mansion and they were tired and looking forward to a warm bed.

When they reached home, Angeal announced that as they'd had a very trying day, it might be best if they turned in for the night and talked in the morning if any more speaking need be done. Rupert was instructed to see to any of their needs and then he was allowed to turn in as well. Kadaj and Cloud were ordered to bed and fortunately, Angeal hadn't insisted they go to separate rooms, taking pity for the sake of the situation, it seemed.

Kadaj pulled his little blond friend behind him up to his room. "You've uh, never seen my house before, have you?"

"No, I haven´t," Cloud gaped in awe at the high halls and fancy, freshly restored paintings, red carpets and heavy velvet curtains. "It´s really beautiful," he then informed quietly, and a bit drowsy. All that stress and drama... but now it was all better, luckily. He´d forgiven Kadaj, because really, his friend was just too naive sometimes and he knew Kadaj hadn´t done it to hurt him.

"Well, if Father agrees, I would like to bring you here to stay with me more often, whenever you have time off and want to get away?" Kadaj awkwardly lifted a soft lily white hand to his lips, kissing it, the way he had seen Yazoo and Vincent do to each other, looking over at his friend. Cloud was only a hair taller than he was but Kadaj would hurry and grow up so he could help take care of him... if Cloud wanted taking care of, that is.

Climbing the stairs filled the boy with excitement, for he would get to have Cloud in his room at last. The room where he'd written so many letters and thought about kissing and touching the blond for the first time... "You still mad at me, Cloud?"

"No, not really," Cloud said, then sighed. Who was he kidding? He was having sex with clients on a regular basis, so who was he to judge Kadaj? "Just don´t do it again," he muttered and Kadaj nodded, yawning. They quickly got ready for bed, Kadaj lending his friend a set of his pajamas and they cuddled together in bed, quickly falling asleep.

XxXxXxxX

The night had been long and strange for Genesis and the redhead stood watching Sephiroth's back in the kitchen as the silver haired man prepared them some tea. He was feeling humbled that Yazoo actually hadn't been out to lure the Angel away from him but of course, he wouldn't admit this. Still, he wasn't sure if the playback of the recording for Sephiroth was the reason that the man was so protective of Yazoo... or whether it was only protectiveness for its own sake. Then part of him loudly exclaimed inside Genesis' pretty head that the Fairy may have almost died tonight and that he should be more sensitive... well, that was strange. His conscience getting his attention like that...

"So now that things are back to normal... will you and Yazoo be spending more time together then?" he asked, not accusing or angry at the moment, only curious as to what he needed do with himself, whether he needed to prepare himself for anything. Of course, moving on and finding another lover had been out of the question since day one for Genesis.

"I suppose so," Sephiroth replied, pouring hot water over their tea and then taking the tray in one hand. With the other, he gently took Genesis by the waist to lead him upstairs. "He will be busy, but I think that family meetings should turn out less awkward now."

"Oh!" Genesis liked this treatment. Was this Sephiroth's way of apologizing for making Genesis his water boy earlier? "All this excitement's getting to you, hm?" He reached up to stroke over long silver locks and a strong back. "You're rather tense..." He saw this as the perfect time to at least make some small move, though it was contrived and probably expected... but this was a good thing because now, Genesis could test the waters with his Angel a bit more. "May I rub your back before bed, Angel? I know a very good technique that can help you sleep like a baby."

"That sounds very tempting," Sephiroth hummed, careful with the tray till they reached the end of the stairs and turned left towards his room. "I suggest we have the tea first though, before it gets cold." They entered his room, where Sephiroth put the tray on the nightstand and poured them a steaming cup each.

"All right," Genesis flashed him a ravishing smile before he turned to start shedding his saucy red frock. "Seph, do you have a shirt I could wear tonight? I didn't think about pajamas..." He was all but naked in his red lace thong and devil horns... and frankly, not a single thing did he forget tonight when he knew that he would be staying here. However, Genesis wanted something for having his ego compromised so thoughtlessly.

"...In my closet." Sephiroth blinked at the half naked man suddenly occupying his room and pointed towards the huge mahogany wardrobe. Then he quickly turned to pour some sugar into Genesis' tea, inwardly sighing. Persistence had a new name.

"Thank you," Genesis slid the thong down long legs, removing it before he kicked off his stilettos with a smirk. At least it felt nice to be naked near his crush but it still felt somehow lacking. At least, Sephiroth didn't seem as though sex frightened him anymore... The redhead would be careful with touching though as he hadn't been invited and he didn't know what sexual triggers might cause the man to hate him. Genesis would ease him in as gently as possible but ease him in, he would.

Standing flawlessly naked in front of the wardrobe, the redhead picked out a shirt he rather liked and slipped it on slowly before he came back for his tea. Taking the cup, he sipped it.

"Mmm, Jasmine?" he queried, a small smirk pulling at his ruby lips.

"Hmhm," Sephiroth affirmed, sitting down on the bed. The shirt Genesis was wearing (one of his Armani shirts actually,) didn´t leave much to the imagination, barely covering the man´s jewels. That was no wonder since the shirt fit Sephiroth perfectly and he wasn´t that much taller than Gen... Standing up again and getting rid of his own shirt, Sephiroth lifted a brow as he looked at the redhead. "How about that backrub now?"

"Sure thing, love," Genesis gestured languidly to the bed, climbing in and when the Angel was lying on his stomach, the redhead's breath hitched as he straddled and sat down on Sephiroth's gloriously tight behind. A small moan escaped him when he noticed the man's expectant clearing of his throat. His temperature rising, Genesis quickly reached up to unbutton the top buttons to let his skin breathe more and then set about his work, enjoying every squeeze, pull and press his hands made over that rippling, muscular back and with every lean, Genesis' cock brushed across Sephiroth's skin.

"Fuck..." Genesis murmured. He was in heaven!

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXx

A few rooms down the corridor, Vincent had just helped his lover into a steaming, hot bath. Yazoo was still bloody, and they needed to get that stench of fear and death off of him. Vincent himself got undressed and stepped inside as well, shivering a bit at the hot water warming his skin. He sat down behind Yazoo, reaching for the soap and started to wash his love´s back after his husband had handed the soap over. He didn´t say anything, not needing to. It was pleasant to be close again, to enjoy their togetherness in quiet.

Turning in Vincent's arms, thwarting the poor man's attempts to lather him up, Yazoo reached in and captured the man's lips with a happy sigh, stroking Vincent's back under the water before he borrowed the soap back and started to lather his beloved's chest. Reaching up, he playfully swiped a soapy fingertip down Vincent's pale nose, a smirk pulling at his lips before he put his hands back on his husband's bare skin.

With a tiny smile, Vincent leaned forward for a soft kiss, before he concentrated back on his task of cleaning them up. They needed to get rid of all that blood... The water turned a light pink and soapy already and Yazoo´s skin glistened wetly. Gently, Vincent stroked along his spine and sides, making sure he got every last bit of skin cleaned.

Yazoo couldn't help but gasp and smile back as he squirmed away from Vincent's smooth hands. He was very ticklish, on his sides especially, and his beloved was touching him in all the right ways. A small chuckle rushed out over his lips and he wriggled just a bit away in the warm water.

The smile on Vincent´s lips widened, when he pulled the squirming young man closer to his chest, stilling him. Then his hand slipped between Yazoo´s legs, cleaning the blood from his thigh with soapy fingertips. Ah, touching Yazoo there again... It couldn´t be helped that it stirred desire within him and his penis had become hard and was poking into Yazoo´s back now.

"Unh! Vince..." Yazoo mewled delightedly and he reached down behind him to curl his fingers, one of which was newly adorned with the ring that sealed their vows of love, around that perfect shaft. Oh gods, it had been so long since he had touched Vincent, only a few days, but Yazoo had ached for him when his beloved was gone. Pulling firmly, Yazoo took a slow steady rhythm that matched their commingling breath that rushed over the other's lips as they lingered close... and soon, his beloved would be inside him once more.

"Hm, shall we go to bed?" Vincent muttered, rocking his pelvis into the touch. The warm water made him dizzy, and Yazoo was clean now so they could retreat into soft sheets... Not before his hand sneaked up to pinch a perfect little nipple though, and his other hand rubbed a tiny wrinkle between Yazoo´s legs clean.

"Mmm… Hn," Yazoo affirmed, a pleasured expression on his face, giving his beloved's cock an affectionate squeeze before he rose and took Vincent's hand to lead him out of the tub, wrapping a large bath towel around the man's hips as well as his own. He pulled Vincent close behind him, his hand secretly palming his beloved's cock along the way and as soon as their bedroom door was shut, Yazoo had stripped Vincent of his towel and backed himself up to the bed as he kissed and stroked his beloved. Lying back on the bed, feeling Vincent above him, raven hair falling all around him, the silver haired youth mewled happily, falling deep into crimson, hypnotic eyes.

Vincent looked back, then diving into Yazoo´s mouth for a deep kiss. Their tongues intertwined, dancing a slow dance of sucking and licking, until Vincent withdrew and rolled over next to Yazoo. "I want to take you from behind," he breathed lowly into Yazoo´s ear, his hands wandering all over the young man already.

Yazoo closed his eyes, a thrill shooting through his body, hardening his nipples. "Oh yes!" Eagerly, he ran hands over Vincent's arms enfolding him and leaned over to brace his hands on the bed, pressing his ass against his husband's stiff cock that slid up between his buttocks, drawing another moan from him. "Will you prepare me, my darling?" He hadn't taken anyone for a few days now and wanted the added pleasure of Vincent touching him even more.

"Gladly," Vincent replied, huskily adding "Spread your legs for me... wide..." Effortlessly he lifted one of Yazoo´s long legs and pulled it over his hip so that Yazoo´s secret passage lay open. There was always a tube of lube under their pillow that Vincent quickly used to coat his fingers. The lube was cold, but warmed quickly in his hands, especially when he began to rub his fingertips along Yazoo´s cleft. Vincent buried his head behind Yazoo´s neck, closing his eyes, taking in his scent...

"Yessss, oh Vincent!" Yazoo's skin was alive, feeling his beloved's weight rest on him, comforting and pleasantly solid. His hand rose up to cup his hand over the back of his Vincent's head, to tether into his husband's hair, teasing that sweet scalp. His little bottom pressed and rocked against agile fingers, his balls hanging heavily between his thighs. "Oh Vince, I take it back. I can't wait any longer for you!" He moaned, his hand finally coming back down to help guide Vincent inside him in his need.

It was then though, that he noticed that something was off. Vincent´s movements had stilled. His breathing was slow and even, and instead of piercing Yazoo´s ass with his cock, Vincent made noises that sounded suspiciously like snoring, before he rolled over on his belly, burying his face in the pillow.

Yazoo gasped at the sight of his beloved stretched out before him, the lovely curve of his upper back under long thick locks and small, tight masculine buttocks and then he calmed as well, reaching down to kiss one. His cock was as hard as ever though and curiously, still very much aroused, Yazoo parted those pert cheeks with gentle hands to snake his tongue in to lick Vincent's own little entrance which he hadn't laid eyes on in what seemed like ages before resting his flushed face on Vincent's behind. Finally, he sighed. Okay, he had to get up and move around, find something else to calm down before bed or he might end up waking his resting husband up to fuck himself on any naked flesh that Vincent would put inside him.

Quickly pulling on a bathrobe, Yazoo exited the room to go find some food, preferably something chocolate in the kitchen.

Down there, Sephiroth already leaned against the open window, smoke crawling from between his lips, the cigarette languidly dangling from his fingers. He rarely smoked, a habit he´d given up years ago already...

The rummaging in the darkness behind him made him lift a brow and turn back into the kitchen, only to see a very familiar figure crouch before the fridge, inspecting its contents.

"No chocolate cake, I´m afraid," he smirked, taking another drag.

"Fuck," Yazoo jumped, not expecting anyone else to be here and after the events of the evening, his ability to at least look calm was a bit shaken. "Hn, well do we have any wine then?" He really didn't drink very much but these were desperate times. As he saw the billowing haze around Sephiroth's head and the orange glow at the end of his fingertips, Yazoo narrowed his eyes. He only smoked after… Did he and Genesis finally do it then? Yazoo said nothing but he felt his ire rising irrationally.

"No, there is no alcohol in this house anymore," Sephiroth pointed out, brow still lifted. If there had been, Sephiroth wouldn´t have minded a double whiskey himself. Since he had come back however, every form of alcohol had been banned to not tempt him.

"Can´t sleep?" he queried, patting the empty place beside him on the couch on the patio. It was quite cool outside, but it also helped clear the mind.

Yazoo lingered inside the kitchen in the dark because to walk outside, Sephiroth's eyes might detect the youth's urgency, evident by his not-yet sleeping cock. "No, I… I don't want to talk about it, Brother…" It came out cranky and bitter but Sephiroth being so flippin' relaxed and easy-going made Yazoo even more agitated. "Sorry…" he added, when he realized the man was only being nice to him. "I _would_ like to talk with you just… nevermind. Couldn't you sleep either?"

The elder sighed, flicking his cigarette into the wet grass with a graceful bow of sparks flying behind. Then he got up to stand beside Yazoo in the door.

"I couldn´t," he shrugged. Crossing his arms, he stared into the dark garden, following a few lazy fireflies buzzing by with his eyes, before sighing in a somewhat resigned tone, "My company fell asleep on me. I know I lack a bit of practice, but seriously..."

"What? Genesis fell asleep on you?" Yazoo was incredulous. The redhead was going to be so pissed off when he woke up and found he had missed his chance! "The same thing happened with me actually… Oh well, we've had a long day and we all handle stress differently." It was highly unnecessary of Yazoo to say but he offered, "You will never lose it, Brother… I bet the shock of you was just too much for him." He looked at Sephiroth curiously. "Do… do you have any more cigarettes?" Yazoo didn't smoke but when he thought about it, deep breathing and the cool air might be just the thing to calm him down right now.

Sephiroth fished another two cigarettes out of his pocket and offered one to Yazoo, sticking the other one between his lips. Then he lit them both and took a deep breath. "It helps with calming down," he smirked, throwing Yazoo a knowing glance. "But I wonder," he then frowned, taking another drag and exhaling slowly. "May I've just lost it."

"No, trust me, you haven't... and certainly not with Genesis..." Yazoo knew very well that Sephiroth could be flossing his teeth and Genesis would find it sexy. "This really isn't helping, Brother... raincheck on this conversation, okay?" Indeed, discussing his brother's sexual prowess wasn' t helping but neither was his gorgeous sibling giving him that look... He took a long drag off his cigarette and tried to think of something new to say. Instead of asking something unnecessary, like if Brother'd noticed cicadas singing much this season, because they weren't really at all right now, Yazoo stayed on the same path, intentionally indulging his morbid curiosity.

"You and Gen are getting really close then, huh?"

Sephiroth looked at Yazoo, and then narrowed his eyes. Suddenly he was very close, their noses almost touching. He reached out and... "You have grass in your hair." He picked green lint from behind Yazoo´s ear, brushing over the shell and muttering, "Who knows... you sound bothered." His eyes glided down Yazoo´s thinly clothed body to the shadow between his legs, Sephiroth´s warm breath ghosting over Yazoo´s skin, his neck, cheek and ear.

"Brother," Yazoo murmured but to him, it didn't sound that much like a protest and certainly, he didn't mind Sephiroth's proximity. "I don't mean to sound that way... I am just curious about you two, is all." Indeed it would be wonderful if Sephiroth could be romantically happy with someone, be able to trust again... Taking a step back, Yazoo opened his eyes to look up into matching glowing greens. Brother was so incredibly beautiful but he had only just made up with Vincent...

Sephiroth lazily blinked, not moving an inch, the cigarette gleaming, forgotten in the dark. "And how is it going with you and Valentine?" he asked in pretty much the same manner as Yazoo had. From the corner of his eye, he could see Yazoo´s hard cock twitch underneath the thin fabric. Oh, the gods help him...

"He's forgiven me," Yazoo replied, desire swelling inside him. "He knows about my secret wish and it made him unhappy but tonight, he forgave me..." Noticing a brush against his leg, Yazoo looked down and his eyes widened at the echoing bulge growing between his brother's legs. He took a long drag from his cigarette as if that would make it go away. "I am not a good husband," he said, "All I've done is hurt him since day 1."

"How... noble of him," Sephiroth replied, but it sounded very distracted. Which indeed, he was and before he knew it, his lips made contact with Yazoo´s, his hand had gently grabbed Yazoo´s chin and his tongue was infiltrating the boy´s sweet mouth.

Yazoo's senses were so full of his brother and this felt so right… The next thing that struck him as Sephiroth's tongue plundered him, licking over his own, was that the last thing Yazoo did before coming down here was kiss his beloved, lick his sweet little entrance too… The thought was arousing beyond belief and also it made Yazoo smirk into the steamy kisses, a whimper escaping him. Gods, he was so horny… knowing Sephiroth was tasting Vincent in his mouth.

Besides the fact that Sephiroth had instigated the whole kissing this time, the eldest wasn´t able to pull away, even as it dawned on him what he had done. Yazoo hadn´t withdrawn either. On the contrary… Their tongues were battling fiercely, hungrily, almost desperately, and the small noises of their panting and moaning was even more arousing. Sephiroth pulled Yazoo closer, the silken robe slipping aside and baring a long leg that the eldest child didn´t hesitate to feel up with his palm, gliding higher and higher.

Yazoo gasped, squirming half away then half back into his brother's touch. His hands automatically slid up Sephiroth's chest, then hugged around his brother's neck to pull their bodies flush together, feeling each other in their mingled desire.

"We probably shouldn´t..." Sephiroth breathed, biting into Yazoo´s neck, his hands sliding underneath the robe to feel divine, soft skin and firm flesh that trembled under his touch. With one hand, he slipped the robe from Yazoo´s shoulder, revealing a bit of collarbone and an already erect nub that he instantly rubbed between thumb and forefinger. Ah, Yazoo was still so sensitive at exactly the same places...

Arching into his brother's strong body, Yazoo mewled, lost in Sephiroth's touches, needing more. Softly, he tugged on silver strands that fell between his fingertips. His newly-bared shaft was pressing against his brother's thigh and Yazoo's pelvis gently began to grind.

They both needed it, badly. The blood was hot and nervously rushing through their veins and the way Yazoo oh so readily pressed into him when Sephiroth´s fingers slipped into that tight cleft... His entrance was twitching and clenching already, and the eldest could slip in so very easily! His own cock was pulsing and aching to be touched, but Yazoo took care of that as well when his hand slipped around it and started to stroke.

"Ohhhh," Yazoo breathed harshly as he felt himself penetrated by searching fingers. He was the devil, plain and simple… giving himself over like this. His flesh was weak and he needed to be fucked right now. "Yes! Go inside…" He turned around then, giving his brother more reach.

Sephiroth wouldn´t have been able to resist the order, even if he had wanted to. He pressed close to Yazoo´s back, his cock rubbing against Yazoo´s leg and then slipping in between his buttocks. Ah, the friction was heavenly! But not quite enough... While he held Yazoo, licking his throat and teasing his nipples, he slid his dick up and down the cleft, moistening Yazoo´s widened entrance with precum that leaked heavily from the tip of his erection. Finally, after such a long time...

Yazoo had wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck behind him, reclaiming his childhood love once more but in that moment, his eyes snapped open wide and he backed away.

"I'm sorry! Oh gods, I can't!" Turning, he pulled his robe around him and fled to the library in the opposite wing where he could catch his breath, staring out the window in silence.

Sephiroth stretched out his hand to catch Yazoo by the arm or something, but it was already too late. His little brother had just unceremoniously left him standing in the dark kitchen with the boner of the century. Since he most likely wouldn´t return, Sephiroth just readjusted his clothes and left.

Meanwhile in the library, Yazoo´s breath started to slow and his body cooled down as he pressed his forehead against the cold glass of the window. His cheeks were still hot, but-

His gaze was caught by a dark figure heading for the garden, and Yazoo expressionlessly watched the figure vanish. Wasn´t that person headed for the tree house? Before long, the figure came back, sneaking quickly back into the house.

Yazoo waited with baited breath before he carefully snuck back through, cutting through the large ballroom this time to exit into the backyard by way of the large patio where they had their brunches. The person did not come this way. They had come from some other part of the house but this way, Yazoo could investigate in peace. Quickly reaching the bottom of Sephiroth's tree, he silently climbed up on bare feet into the treehouse.

When he scanned his surroundings, only dimly lit by the indirect moonlight that shone through the cracked shutter, Yazoo padded over to the mat on the floor and looked across to the opposite corner. There seemed to be a small dark pool of something that the youth didn't remember being there. Edging closer to touch it, his stomach awhirl with nauseous anxiety, he reached out with shaky hands and felt… fabric… soft fabric that was damp from the weather no doubt. Withdrawing his hand, Yazoo gasped as he saw blood on his fingertips. Quickly, he lifted up the wet cloth and out fell a… fine white mask. The black cloak slipped from his trembling hands back to the floor in a heap as the silver haired youth covered his face with his bloody hands in shock.

The trapdoor to the tree house creaked and Sephiroth´s head appeared, followed by the rest of the man. "There you are," he sighed, looking worried and coming towards Yazoo. "You left all of a sudden... I´m sorry, I shouldn´t have... But luckily nothing happened, so we can just forget about it, hm?" He smiled a small, uncertain smile at Yazoo and crouched down, frowning then. "Are you all right? You look pale."

Yazoo backed away, horrified, displaying his bloody hand. "That stuff over there... why is it here, Brother?"

"What stuff?" Sephiroth echoed, face blank. He followed Yazoo´s gaze and frowned again. "I don´t know what this is. Might be Kadaj´s? I told him to not come up here without my permission." The man looked annoyed, before he turned back to Yazoo. "What´s wro- You´re bleeding!" Shocked, the silver haired man knelt down, grabbing Yazoo´s hand, gently, and tearing at his robe for fabric to bandage the bloody limb.

Yazoo's brow furrowed in confusion, "I'm not," he insisted, taking his hand away. "That is the cloak of the murderer, Brother... and the mask. _Look_."

"Are you sure..." Sephiroth grabbed the clothing with pointy fingers and held it up into the moonlight, skeptical. "This looks like a bad halloween costume to me." He dropped it, but then noticed the blood on his fingers and looked back at Yazoo, confused. "But- " he looked back at his bloody fingers and then to the cloak and the mask. "What is this stuff doing here?"

"You tell _me, _Brother," Yazoo regarded Sephiroth with cold, careful eyes. "What is it doing here?"

"Why would I know? I don´t know!" Sephiroth appeared even more confused now, before his eyes widened. "You think... the killer´s here? We have to get out of here!"

"Save it, Big Brother, I _know_ it was you," Yazoo stood firm, pretending to be a lot braver than he felt in this moment.

"Wh-what are you saying!" Sephiroth gaped at his little brother, lips parted in disbelief. "You can´t be _serious_! I know I haven´t done much to deserve your trust, but this... obviously this is a set up!"

"Is it?" Yazoo queried, his brow lifted. "And you know what gave you away in the end? Your big... gorgeous... cock." The words held a hint of reverence for his brother's impressive organ, yet his cold gaze was calculating. "The moment I felt it back there at my ass, it all came together."

"... I beg your _pardon_?" Now it was Sephiroth´s turn to arch a brow. His expression melted back into an utterly composed and cool mask, as finally, he dropped the act and a cold smirk spread on his lips.

"My cock, ah? I suspected it was my scent or figure, but this... You know it just too well."

TBC

* * *

Comment Replies –

BMIK/_Chephren _replying

xxxXXXSMILEXXXxxx – _Awww, love, I'm sorry! __ What a sucky time for you, I hope you're feeling better! Yesh, I wonder how Vin would feel about all his little nicknames. He's borne Kadaj's vampire accusations very well. XDD You know, I bet Nero would love your hugs right about now... that is if Weiss isn't feeling too possessive. XD OMG, that Hollywood's sounds so yummy! *drools!* Cake sounds really good about now! *craves cake and pizza!* _Yesh, we couldn't kill sweet Nero, he is such a puppy XD That restaurant sounds awesome, and the cake especially! *drawls* Wish I could have one of those 3

Soyna – _Oh yesh, Yaz was sure it was Hojo too! The man really _is_ full of threats when it comes to Yaz. No wonder our fairy is scared to death of him! Sorry about the cliffy! We looooove them! XDD I love reading them too because I am like what? :O \m/ _Same here, love writing them but hate reading them XD And we left you with another one... kinda XD

natzilla – _Hey Nat baby! XD Yesh, I am sure they cling to the Lotus because Angeal loves it that much! XD Dajy is just following his role models after all. Sorry! This one's not much better either but isn't this fun? XDDDD _I suppose Angeal's raising or lack thereof is partly responsible for his kids ending up in the whorehouse :P GenGen is an interesting choice...

Divanora – _Sorry love! XD Yesh, Yazzy was certain it was Hojo too! What do you think of this new development? :O _Haha, awe, hopefully they didn't catch you XD I am afraid we left you with another cliffy here XD

aubrieta – _Yesh, Cloudy could have eased Daj in very gently too but Zacky is a very sweet guy, isn't he? XD Yesh, I think Yaz thinks he's immune to danger sometimes or he was being self-sacrificing or something, poor, stubborn baby. XD I think he really_ would_ rather face uncertain danger rather than Hojo's medical treatment. Woooooot at your Sephy comment! XDDD _Ah well, he wanted to be prepared, but I guess Kadaj regrets it now :( Haha, well if I had the choice between going with Hojo and meeting the killer... not sure what option seems more tempting XD Hm, ruling out Sephi? Maybe not ;)

love-lost-in-the-grave – _Good guesses, all of them! XD In fact, have you ever seen the movie Clue? It's so awesome, but there are like three different endings... some of your suggestions have given me ideas for what could have been great! XD *coos happily in the middle of all the golden chocobos!* _

Interesting choices you got there! But really, it could be anyone I guess, since all of them are more or less traumatized XD And yay for more chocobos, can never have enough of those! *rides one happily*

Psycho Steph – _Yesh! XD How are you feeling _now,_ babe? XDDD Yesh, I got those shooting heart pains for Yazzy when he was up there, wondering why Vince wasn't bidding. __ Weiss and Nero certainly have timing. Vinny is a sweetie, isn't he? I really feel for him through this whole thing, especially right now. _Hojo creeps me out as well, and of all the people to win Yaz... Ah well, in the end Vin and Yaz made up again^^ And I suppose we got a big clue on the killer too XD

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Yesh, poor lil babes! XD Things seem to be working out for Cloudy and Zack so that's good! XD Poor, poor Vinny! You are so sweet to be concerned for Yazzy. I was a bit disappointed with him toward the end of this chappy but it helped advance the plot and I still love him. _Haha, yes, despite being so dangerous Nero really is such a puppy XD He is kinda cute, I think^^ And finally Weiss noticed too... I feel sorry for Yazoo too, it must have been terrible, standing there and not knowing what is going on...

Zorrina93 – _OMG, thank you so much, love! We had a great time writing the first one and you really caught up very quickly! It's such an honor to know you liked it that much! Yesh, who knew that one blowjob scene with Yazoo and Rufus would start all this? XDD _Whoa, thank you! Seriously, one week? O.o Well, I am very happy you enjoyed it! And the next chapters should be up soon, as we have already written them^^

**Sorry for another cliffy... :)**

**Review please!**


	23. Chapter 23

BMIK: Sephiroth, Vincent, Angeal, Cloud,

Chephren: Yazoo, Loz, our poor, neglected Tifa, Betty,

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Yazoo stared, incredulous. "Brother, why? Why are you _killing_ people? We were a family again! The way it should be and you were getting better..." The youth's words trailed off as he wondered if any of that were true where Sephiroth was concerned.

"I am better. Much better, don´t you think? I feel a lot calmer and balanced these days." Sephiroth made a thoughtful face, tilting his head and calmly sitting down at the closed trapdoor. This way Yazoo couldn´t escape until he let him.

_If_ he let him, that was.

So far, everything had gone exactly as he had predicted. The moment Yazoo had fled from the kitchen, Sephiroth knew that Yazoo knew. Luring his brother to the tree house had been so easy, it was almost funny and seeing Yazoo´s expression when he found more proof... Priceless.

"You _do_ seem better..." Yazoo affirmed, but... "_But _you can't kill people to get better. This makes you a criminal! How many?" He stood there at a distance, his heartbeat quickening when he saw his escape blocked. If this situation went south and the answers ran dry, his brother making any move to attack him, Yazoo would go for the window. As it was though, he wanted answers. He thought Big Brother owed him at _least _that.

"Why not?" Sephiroth asked, expression dead serious. "As to how many..." He reached into the pocket of his robe, summoning a pack of polaroids, flicking through them with barely-there interest. "Let´s see... 4,5...9,10...Thirteen in total. And that´s just the ones I have pictures of. They didn´t even find all of them yet..."

"..." Yazoo's expression collapsed into fear, hurt and disappointment. "But... _why?_" He wanted to believe so much that his beloved brother had changed. Now, it was clear that he had only grown worse... Indeed, worse than ever before! Playing god with these poor young men and women who were no different than Yazoo or anyone else. Fear clear on his face, the younger pulled out Vincent's personal gun, aiming it at Sephiroth's heart.

Unfazed, Sephiroth looked down at the gun, putting a cigarette into the corner of his mouth and lighting it, unfazed. "I hope you checked this time if there are actually bullets in it," he then remarked dryly, exhaling, before he went back to the topic at hand. "Why do _you_ think I did it?"

"I don't know," Yazoo said solemnly, "but you have made me feel like a fool for having so much faith in you. Despite Vincent's warnings too... Do you like things better this way, making people hurt and die?"

"Only certain people," Sephiroth replied, coolly. "And what are they to you anyways? If you would honest with yourself, you'd see you were glad to have an opportunity to go back to that place. That is where you belong. You have always been, and always will be, a whore."

"Yes," Yazoo agreed, though it hurt to be talked to like that again. "I am very much a whore in every sense and since I belong there, then those people you killed are _my_ people. You know I have loved ones there and now, since I've betrayed Vincent so irreparably, it does feel like I am fit for nowhere else. Now that I have found you out, I demand you stop this." His thumb removed the safety on Vincent's gun.

"Or what? Are you going to shoot me?" Sephiroth smiled bittersweetly. "You won´t and do you know why? Because you are still. So. Much. In. Love. with me." He took another drag, blowing it slowly into Yazoo´s face. "Besides, I am done now anyway. It is finished."

"I am," Yazoo agreed, "I can't argue with that. I've been in love with you for ages and now, I am in love with an illusion that you created for me. The fact is that you have let me down for the last time. Why did you even bother acting sane?"

"But I am sane. Killing allows me to blow off some steam... be the perfect brother, the perfect lover. That is no illusion," Sephiroth said softly. "No one can act for so long, you know. I realized that. I know what you want and I can give it to you... In fact, I am the only one who can. "

Yazoo didn't know how to process this information. The worst part of it was that it really did make sense. Backing away, gun still in place, Yazoo went to open the shutters. He wanted to stop his brother but he didn't want to kill him. It was not his place to do so... the authorities must take care of it. He need only get to Vincent and then... One hand still firmly on the trigger, Yazoo used the other to push against the shutter, ready to fall out of the tree if he had to, but it wouldn't budge.

"Stop fighting it." The elder stubbed out his cigarette, holding out his hand. "There is no way out of here but the one you came in. You don´t really want to leave. You want us to be happy, here, like in the old days. Well, you can have that. Come here."

"_Don't_ presume to tell me what I want. I did tell you my deepest desires but that was when I thought I knew who you were," Yazoo snarled angrily. "How did you manage to get away from your nurse? Did you kill him too?"

"Don´t be silly, that would be far too suspicious. I drugged his tea. He drank a cup every evening before bed and this way I could be sure that he wouldn´t notice my absence." Sephiroth snorted. "That nurse really is so easily fooled. All it took tonight at the party was to hook him up with a pretty whore and I had all the time in the world to slaughter Weiss and teach him a lesson he wouldn´t survive." Unfortunately his plans had been thwarted by that bitch of Weiss', but well... "And you are the only one who knows who I am. Otherwise you wouldn´t have been able to find me out. Now, let´s stop being angry, come here. We can be happy, together. You promised."

"I cannot be happy with someone who has so little respect for me... for life. I told you to get better for me and we have a very different view of what 'better' is... Promise nullified." Yazoo looked at the stranger in his brother with dull eyes, cold and unfeeling. It was hurting, to be so betrayed... "And what of Genesis, who has even more faith in you than I do?"

Sephiroth gave a sigh, shaking his head slightly as if reprimanding himself to be patient with a stubborn child. "What of him? He means nothing to me, do not worry. He was a useful tool to invoke jealousy in you and make you realize that it is me you really want. And be assured that I have the utmost respect for you. Sometimes you just need a little push into the right direction..."

"I am not your pawn! I will not be pushed!" Yazoo was so thunderstuck that, had Sephiroth not slaughtered anyone, yet followed the same shining behavior he had displayed lately, Yazoo would have been his...and the silver haired youth wouldn't have been any the wiser. His brother had learned nothing from any of what had happened to them. "Let me out. I want to go inside."

"And what do you want inside? There´s nothing left for you... Really, you are so stubborn at times. But see? I am not getting angry anymore. Therapy´s working." He smiled again, truly pleased and expecting some praise and acknowledgment now.

"Then I will leave here and go far away then. Our family is strong and they will be better off without me." If Yazoo went away, then Vincent would be free and there would be no reason for Sephiroth to go after him... the youth hoped.

"I thought you would say something like that... But there´s no need for that, kitten." Sephiroth finally got up, coming slowly towards Yazoo, still smiling, hand reaching out for his brother. "You don´t need to worry about them anymore. See, it was very convenient to have them all here tonight, gathered together... I killed them for you. We can be together now, they won´t interfere anymore."

_Killed..._

A vision of his beloved lying naked in a pool of blood on the bed was the first thing to enter his mind.

Kadaj.

Cloud.

Father.

Loz and Tifa.

Gen...

"Then there is no reason for me to stay at all... and no reason for me to love you anymore. You are no longer the Brother I love." His finger crooked on the trigger and the shot rang out clear in the night. Bitter tears glistened on his cheeks he was not even aware of.

Sephiroth flinched at the loud shot, holding his arm where a hot spark of pain erupted.

This time, the confusion on his face was genuine, but it quickly turned into realization, disappointment and finally, aggravation.

"You. Shot. Me." He hissed, taking his hand away from his arm where he automatically had covered the wound and watching the blood slowly dripping from his long fingers. "Bitch."

All right. He was done being the nice guy. He´d been patient and lenient and had tried very hard, but there were limits. Yazoo just had overstepped them and Sephiroth was tired of fighting and struggling.

Besides, he was angry, and he certainly knew one fabulous outlet for all that seething ire.

Yazoo had never harmed anyone before and he could feel the guilt pulling at his insides but whatever, this made him no better, didn't it? Assault with a deadly weapon...

"_You're_ a bitch," he shot back. "Always have to have it your way. You can never just live peacefully without making someone else's life harder. Well, I'm sick of it, Brother… If you're going to kill me, then get the fuck _over _here." He had no more reason to live and he didn't want to postpone it any longer.

Sephiroth graced him with a long, taxing look. Yazoo wasn´t serious, was he? What had happened to his passionate promises of never leaving Sephiroth, no matter if he liked it or not? Last time, Yazoo had even threatened him to get better, and now... There was no love left in Yazoo´s eyes, no warmth; but there was cold rejection.

"You´re not serious," the elder finally concluded, holding his bleeding arm again, chin lifted and eyes calculating.

"I am," Yazoo insisted. "There is only so much a person can take and you have hurt me for the last time. There is nothing left for me here or anywhere else, so are you gonna do it? Or do _I_ have to take care of it myself." Pulling the gun away from its target point, Yazoo watched his brother solemnly as he aimed the barrel at his own head. He wouldn't lie, the silver haired youth was scared shitless and it would be easier to let someone else do it.

Fingertip on the trigger, Yazoo pulled.

"Are you _insane_!" Sephiroth snapped, pushing his little brother against the wall. The gun lay on the ground, a brand new hole adorning the roof of the tree house."What are you th-"

"Yazoo!"

A deep voice boomed up to them, coming from not so far away in the garden.

_Dammit!_

Yazoo recovered from having the wind knocked out of him by both Sephiroth's lunge and his own fears realized of what he had just done. Yes, no doubt about it, Yazoo was fucking crazy. A constrictive pain in his chest tightened and he started to shake rather violently until he heard the familiar voice calling below. Could it be...?

"Vince?" he said rather meekly at first.

How could that _be_? Yazoo was almost sure that it had been Vincent's voice, laced with worry, which had called up to him. Was it an illusion, wishful thinking, his raw mind playing tricks on him?

However, then it hit him: Big Brother had lied again. It was the most unsurprising idea, yet so very wonderful, and he felt all mixed up inside as he hastily tried to gather his voice.

"Vince? Vince! I'm here!"

Watching Sephiroth hurriedly back away into the darker shadows of the treehouse, Yazoo's knees collapsed underneath him and he slid down the worn, old wooden wall in relief. Now that he knew the ones he loved lived, the silver haired youth didn't want to go anywhere but to see them.

On the other end of the room, Sephiroth's eyes gleamed fiercely. He so knew that he should have finished them off first, but he´d been too impatient. Well, now it was too late anyways. Yazoo had abandoned him, for good, and if he didn´t want to get executed for the slaughter of some worthless whores... Sephiroth looked at his little brother one last time, who stared back with no emotions left for him, and then Sephiroth was gone through the back window. A few moments later, the trapdoor fell open and Vincent crawled up, panting, "Yazoo! Are you all right?"

Unable to answer the question, Yazoo could only urgently hold his arms out to Vincent as the man came nearer and press a torrent of kisses to his beloved's lips.

"I..." he choked when he found his words again. "I thought I had lost you! I am just fine!" He smiled at his beautiful husband, pulling him ever so close. Well, considering the circumstances, he was fine; the horrible emptiness he had felt consuming him at the news of the supposed loss of his family was quickly filling with relief and almost giddy happiness paired with the weakness of his emotional adrenaline wearing off.

"What´s going on here? I heard gunshots!" Vincent asked, still looking worried. There was blood on the floor, he could see it, thick and red, and it nauseated his senses.

"Brother… he did it… he killed everyone." Yazoo averted his eyes, watching the smoking bullet hole in the ceiling.

"Sephiroth...?" Vincent echoed, but Yazoo´s posture told him everything he needed to know. "Where is he now? We need to inform the police," the raven haired man said grimly, reaching for the cell phone in his pocket. He had only covered himself with his coat when he´d been awakened by the gunshots... It couldn´t be long till the others were alerted either. Within a few moments, the police were notified and on their way. Yazoo snuggled into his beloved, wanting to be close, and they stayed there for a moment until other worried voices could be heard in the backyard.

Climbing down, Yazoo's face fell when he saw Kadaj and Cloud coming toward them too… He really had to tell Kadaj that his brother was a murderer, not only once but at least thirteen times over?

"Father,' he greeted somberly when Lord Hewley made his way toward them with a worried frown. Loz and Tifa were standing together behind the lot. Genesis had not yet arrived and Yazoo would have to make sure someone checked on him, as he had been with Sephiroth at bedtime…

"Vincent," Yazoo whispered in his beloved's ear. "Please advise me… What do I tell them while Kadaj can hear?"

"Tell them the truth. They deserve it, and they can take it better than lukewarm excuses. They need to be aware. They could be in danger," Vincent replied. He hadn´t had time to ask Yazoo exactly what had happened up there but the police would be here soon... Frankly, he was still too shocked to even realize what was going on right now.

Yazoo nodded and turned to his family, eyes fixed on Kadaj, inwardly afraid the boy might break. "Brother is responsible for the murders and he disappeared a few moments ago. I wounded him but he got away when he heard everyone coming." He stood there, unsure if he should say anymore.

Kadaj didn't even appear as though he really heard what Yazoo'd said, like he was still too muddled from sleep. However, a closer look told Yazoo he really had heard him… just that he just didn't know how to react.

Loz didn't look too surprised but the hurt and disappointment there was clear. He really didn't know Brother anymore and had emotionally distanced himself as best he could. Subconsciously, he pulled Tifa closer to him protectively and pressed a kiss into her dark hair.

"We have to find him before he does any more damage," he murmured sternly and to that, Yazoo nodded.

"I suggest we go inside for now," Vincent said. "We are an easy target out here and there is no knowing what he might do. He´s like a wounded animal, and he was crazy to begin with. The police should be here soon. Are there any weapons left here?"

Mechanically, Angeal nodded. "I have them locked away, but I can get them."

Vincent nodded and then gave Yazoo a gentle push to keep him going. "Here´s the gun. Please take it and get the others inside to the library. Don´t separate. I will go with your father and meet you shortly." He placed a kiss to Yazoo´s mouth and then nodded at Angeal.

Loz and Tifa quietly shuffled a blank Yazoo along with Kadaj and Cloud inside. It wouldn't be long before Kadaj would need answers, especially since the man who raised him had turned out to be a murdering sociopath. Poor Tifa and Cloud… Of all the nights they had been invited to come here… but Loz was grateful that they were together and that he could protect his lady.

"… Genesis," Yazoo remembered and Loz' jaw clenched. He hated to leave them here, cuddled up together in the library, underneath a padlocked lockbox with the Masamune displayed inside unbreakable glass. Vaguely, Yazoo wondered why Brother hadn't found a way to take it…

"Stay here." Loz kissed Tifa on the forehead and looked over at Yazoo. Before Loz had settled on this room, he had to have a look in every corner behind four standing bookcases to be sure no one was in here with them. "I will go get him, Yazzy." To Tifa, he whispered in her ear, "Make everyone declare themselves before they come in, baby, okay? If you don't recognize their voice, wait to let them in until I get back."

"Yes, my love," she nodded bravely, even though she didn't really feel like it. The weight of the events of the last few days was getting to her and she was seriously frightened.

Loz her one more, sweet kiss before he left. He hadn't seen Rupert or Betty either come to think of it…

XxXxxXxXxx

Meanwhile Vincent and Angeal went to the cellar, where all weapons were stored away in a huge stone room. Angeal´s fingers trembled when he tried to open the ancient metal door with his key, but after a few fruitless attempts, he straightened, took a deep breath and the door opened. The weapons they had were mainly antiques, such as swords and bows, but there was also a shotgun. Vincent gathered three swords in his arms and Angeal took the shotgun as well as his own prized sword and locked the door behind him.

"This should do," the younger mumbled, hurriedly walking up the stairs, when he heard something behind him clatter to the ground and he swirled around, on alert. It was only Angeal though, having collapsed to his knees, eyes wide.

"It´s all my fault," he breathed, lost in his misery. "Had I not failed so much as a father..."

Despite feeling sympathy for the man, Vincent went back and pulled him up. "Get a grip," he hissed, "we have no time for that! We need to make sure that at least your other kids survive the night unscathed!"

Angeal looked up at him, but then bit his lip till it started bleeding and nodded, getting up and together, they made their way back to the library.

XxXxXxXxxXxXxxx

Carefully, Loz moved through the hallway to the servants' quarters past Sephiroth's salon on the other side of the house. In passing his father's room, Loz swiped the master key. This was one copy of three, which Angeal had entrusted him with their location in the man's room in case of emergency. Since the second eldest knew he was the only other one to know besides Yazoo, who was in the library now, Loz took the one remaining copy, assuming his father held the other.

He found Rupert sound asleep in bed… strange. Gently, he shook the man and when the butler didn't stir, he started to full-on jostle him. Due to the circumstances, Loz didn't dare put on the lights. If Sephiroth lay in wait outside the manor, he would make himself an easy target. With the back of his hand hovering over the man's parted lips, Loz exhaled heavily when he found that the man was still breathing. As Rupert didn't seem to be in pain, the second eldest Gainsborough decided that perhaps it was best to lock him in for now and come back in case one of the others needed help. Rupert was most likely drugged and he couldn't endanger himself with the man's dead weight.

Crossing the hall to Betty's room, Loz found her hurriedly packing her bags. "Betty? Are you leaving us?" Loz would understand if she wanted to. She certainly hadn't signed on for this crap.

"Shadows… in the house…" she stammered. "G-gunshots… I'm s-sorry… I can't stay… not while there is danger here."

"Do you want me to see you to your car?" he asked, for one had been provided to her for the shopping and her time off. There was still a chance that the family vehicles were working, but he doubted it. Sephiroth was clever and the first thing to do would be to prevent them from leaving the premises...

"P-please," she only said and Loz escorted her out to her small blue coup, elegant but a bit more modest and parked just away from the others.

As she opened the door and climbed in, he bent down and looked at her affectionately. Really, she was the closest thing he'd had to a mother before he got older…

"Do you know anyone you can stay with? Stay clear of the Red Light District…"

She looked at him for a moment and her shivering stopped. What was she doing? _These_ boys were her family at least since little Sephiroth was born… She had friends but really, the Hewley-Gainsborough boys had earned a special place in her heart…

"I can't leave you." Quickly, she got out of the car, bringing back her bag. Loz grinned and pulled her into a bear hug.

"We have to get you to the library. C'mon!" He pulled her in tow, not stopping until they were safely inside.

"Tifa, baby," he said clearly but quietly as he knocked, "Betty is outside and I'll be back with Genesis." He waited until she carefully opened the door before ushering their little maid inside, a bit more forcefully than he'd meant to. He was advertising, standing there in the hall and an urgency to make sure the redhead was alright was nagging at him. Once the door was closed and locked, he hurried up to Sephiroth's room, partially hoping the man wasn't there and equally eager for a fight!

The curtains were drawn so it was really dark in the room. Still, Loz could make out a slim figure under the blankets and a few specks of light skin... He went over to pull the man´s shoulder, but Genesis didn´t move. Frowning, Loz shook him harder, rolling the redhead over- and froze.

The man´s eyes were wide open, disbelieving and despaired, his tongue swollen inside his slightly-open mouth. Dark marks marred the white skin of his throat and there was no life left in him.

Loz covered his mouth in sympathy for the poor, beautiful Genesis. "My god," he murmured behind his hand. It hadn't been so long ago he'd been enamored with the redhead. There was no time to lose then. There was nothing he could do for the man now and he didn't want Yazoo to see him like that. He would come back for the body later but for now, Loz raced back downstairs, wary of every dark corner of their childhood home as if he were seeing it with fresh eyes. His brother had really gone apeshit and there was surely no saving him now... If Seph was lucky, he would get a lifetime in jail for each victim... if not...

Finally standing at the door of the quiet library, Loz knocked softly.

"Tifa honey... it's me, Lozzy bear."

Loz was let in quickly and the door closed again. Vincent and Angeal had arrived as well, handing out weapons. Cloud looked at his with worry. It was too heavy and he hadn´t had much experience with swords yet; zero, to be exact. He also hadn´t seen that brother of theirs very often, but Kadaj had talked about him, and Cloud had been under the impression that he must be a nice person...

"Where´s Gen?" he finally asked when he noticed that the redhead wasn´t with them.

Loz' brow furrowed and he looked at Cloud, Kadaj and Yazoo with sad eyes, only shaking his head. Yazoo looked down at his feet in front of him on the floor and his vision blurred but before he could cry himself, oceans of tears poured down Kadaj's face and the boy was starting to choke up with stifled sobs. The middle child got up and went to both the teens whom he considered his little ones, pulling them into his arms. He didn't know what to say but he wouldn't leave their side now until they were all clearly safe!

Right in the middle of their moment, a shrill scream echoed through the room that was quickly quelled by a wet, bloody gurgle. A few feet away, Betty sank lifelessly to the ground, a long blade sticking through her throat. Just then the sword was pulled out, a bow-shaped arc of blood splattering to the ground and from the shadows emerged Sephiroth.

"Isn´t that convenient, all of you gathered here... That makes things a lot easier for me."

Yazoo looked up at his brother incredulously. He hadn't killed any of them before, only lied about it... but he wanted to now? He just wouldn't have it! He _wouldn't!_

"What more do you want? You will not hurt anyone in here but me, do you understand? I gave you leave to kill me in the treehouse and you better follow through!" Kissing both Kadaj and Cloud on the head in haste, he didn't have time to go to Vincent, Loz or his father because he placed himself between them all and his insane sibling.

"I do not remember succumbing to your will," Sephiroth snarled. "I will save the best part for the last..." In a flash, he was before his wide-eyed father, his superior speed being no match for the surprised, shell-shocked crowd.

"I have waited so long for this..."

Whether it was because of the surprise of the attack or maybe because Angeal just couldn´t draw his weapon against his son after all, they would never know... but the next moment, a fountain of blood gushed from Angeal´s heart and he dropped to the floor.

"I´m... s..." And then he said no more. At least it gave Vincent time to recover and, pushing Yazoo aside, he drew his own sword grimly. Yazoo still had his gun, but it didn't matter now, as Vincent was hell bent on ending this, on finishing the crazy bastard as he should have long ago. Never before had he regretted something as much as not killing Sephiroth right then and there when he'd had the chance. There was no helping it that his instincts had been dulled and pacified by his mind and Yazoo's desperate wish to see something else in the monster of his brother than he was, but Vincent would remedy that mistake right now.

With cold sweat breaking out on his brow and his teeth gritted, he jumped forward for a deadly strike.

When he saw what was happening, Yazoo cried, "Vincent, NOOOOOOO!" He lunged forward to help his beloved, block him from his brother or whatever he could manage but it was too late. There were deafening sounds exploding around him and he got shoved aside, the world turning and twisting around him. Maybe he even blacked out for a moment, but when he came to, shaking his head to clear it, the sight that greeted him made his heart stop.

Illuminated by cold moonlight that spilled through the high windows, Sephiroth stood over Vincent's unmoving body, running the man through with his already-bloody sword, leaving him coughing and trying to push the blade out weakly. Vincent was still holding his own sword, knuckles white from the effort it took him to keep it in his hand, but when he tried to lift it for a desperate strike, Sephiroth just kicked him in the arm with his heavy boot. The sound of breaking bones and Vincent's strangled cry of pain were utterly disturbing as they wafted through the room. The sword clattered to the tiles.

Yazoo was a mess of bawling tears as he gathered all his strength to pull himself up and throw himself at Sephiroth while the man looked down on Vincent with dark, morbid glee in his eyes. He would take his time with Yazoo's beloved and the silver haired youth wouldn't allow it nor the slaughtering to follow _that._ He punched, clawed, kicked and screamed in anguish, unable to stop... unable to stop... _Vincent..._

"Yazoo..." Vincent called, dully.

"Yazoo! YAZOO!"

A hand reached up, gripping the young man by the shoulder, clinging to it desperately, shaking and calling his name over and over again!

Gasping, Yazoo threw his head around and forced his eyes wide open to escape the blurry images he was seeing. When the scene around him came into focus, long raven hair dangling all around him and a beautifully pale face twisted up in concern, concern for _him_, the youth sat up, almost knocking Vincent in the head, hugging him so very close.

"Oh gods, Vince!" He held on, shaking with a grip like a vice.

"Oh dear, what´s wrong?" Vincent whispered, holding Yazoo close and stroking over his head, trying to calm him down. "Did you have a bad dream? You were crying and tossing around..."

"Yes!" Yazoo was covered in perspiration as well. "I dreamed..." _Oh gods, it had only been a dream!_ " I dreamed that Brother was the killer... and he killed Gen, Father and you... he killed you right in front of me!"

"You mean... Sephiroth?" Vincent´s eyes narrowed. He actually wondered how much truth this dream may hold, but this wasn´t his concern right now. He had to calm Yazoo down. "It´s all right, shhh... I am fine and I am sure the others are as well. Would it make you feel better if we´d go to confirm it? I am sure they wouldn´t mind. It has been a horrible night for you."

Yazoo reluctantly let go and nodded before kissing his beloved's sweet lips. "I'm so glad it was only a dream." Those words sounded shallow compared to what Yazoo was really feeling, but still he couldn't help repeating them over again, not only aloud but in his mind as well. He felt so immensely lucky and at the same time, he was so afraid that it wasn't a dream at all, that he would be back to that horrible imagery any moment now!

After they had both put on a couple of Yazoo's house robes, Yazoo wearing his baby blue and he wanted Vincent to wear his favorite black one, they walked down the hall with entwined hands. It was terribly late now and the silver haired youth realized it when there was no sound in the hall. He had failed to notice how tired his beloved looked because Vincent didn't complain.

Stopping at Loz's door first, he knocked very lightly. No answer. Yazoo opened the door quietly and he saw Loz cuddled up with Tifa in front of him, her back flush with his chest, his arm around her protectively. She had a small smile on her face as did he and Yazoo could see how happy and comfortable they were in each other's arms. It eased him a bit but he didn't dwell on it because he had to know how the others were doing.

Cracking Kadaj's door, he saw the two boys laying face to face on their sides. A small snore was coming from Kadaj but Cloud was facing the doorway, apparently still awake. He had been watching Kadaj in his sleep and he spotted Yazoo looming there.

Yazoo pulled the door wider to reveal Vincent behind him. "Sorry, Cloud, we just wanted to check and make sure you're all right... Do you need anything?" he whispered. When the boy simply shook his head, looking quite relaxed and past any fear he might have felt tonight, Yazoo smiled at him and locking the door from the inside, pulled it closed again.

Finally, Yazoo's feet slowed as he crossed to the very end of the hall to Sephiroth's room, feeling uneasy. He knew it had only been a dream but that image of Genesis had been so real... so frightening... _Poor Gen..._

What would really await them now? Had it only been a dream... or a premonition after all?

TBC

Comment Replies –

BMIK/_Chephen_ replying

Divanora – _Thank you!_ _Yesh! XD I hear ya! To a point, the encounter in the kitchen is our own twisted minds flirting with the Sephzoo again too. We missed it a bit. So it turns out, that last chap was all in Yazzy's head then... These two really have issues now. _Hehe, my twisted little mind wishes for the same :)It was the tea indeed, spiked with stuff that makes you sleep.

mizperceived – _Thank you so much, love! That is a lot of reading! Wonderful! Yesh, the poor, disgruntled help always makes a good villain, good point! XD I got an image of a flying pen and your exclamation. Hilarious! XDDDD _Thank you! Haha, well, there is a saying here that goes like: the murderer is always the gardener XD Too bad they don't have a gardener who could take the blame... I hope your pen and computer are all right ;)

love-lost-in-the-grave – _Or maybe not... eee, we'll have to see on that one. Thank you! Ooh, Vincent plushies! *snuggles them* I bet those are adorable! XD_ Hehe, kind of! Yes, at least they got the ring back, one problem solved! But the next one is just waiting right behind a corner... Thank you for the Vincent plushies, luff 'em too! *huggles*

Zorrina93 – _Aww, I hope you are feeling better now! Was it the seasonal cold that goes around? Thank you so much, love! Yesh, we do love our cliffies! XD _Ah as long as there is a computer nearby being sick isn't half as bad, is my experience XD Glad you like it!

Mana-Garmr – _Yesh, Gen did pass in a manner of speaking, poor guy. :( That would be the _only_ reason he didn't go for the big finish in that lovely scene he was in. I bet if that happened, Gen so wouldn't cross over until he found a way to become one with Sephy one way or another. ;D So it didn't quite happen for real but those were great ideas you had! XD Angeal the Jungle Crusader and the loud *oof* of Sephy landing on the grass. Off his meds indeed! XDDDDD We will have to see what happens now... _ Hm, I wonder...? After you read the new chapter you probably already got your answer if Seph is schizo or not^^ Hahaha, you are right, Yazoo pushing Seph out of the treehouse would have been brilliant, dammit we didn't think of that XDD Thanks for your two reviews XD

Lenko – _Yay! Thank you! That feeling you had makes us feel really good! We are doing things right! XD Yesh, I don't blame you about Yaz again. I was also upset with him myself as well at this one. _Nooo, you're not sounding like a moron at all! Hehe, when we wrote the Seph/Yaz scene in the kitchen I was thinking of you XD Well, the circumstances were different, so he mYaz may be excused ;)

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Thank you so much! XDDDD Yesh, that recording was so messy and it just made you feel like . Yaz, tell them already, you stubborn lil minxy! _Poor Aeriths-Rain XDDD I hope her ears are still intact XD And thank you so much for your review, it makes me so happy!

I LOVE SEPH – _Good name! XD So sorry, love! Anyways, for the moment, no worries, it was just some fucked-up dream Yaz had. We will just have to go check on Sephy and make sure everything is really alright. _YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS (kinda ;))

Cenoia – _OMG, thank you so much for putting us on your ipod so easily at hand! XDDDD What an honor! Yesh, poor GenGen! We will have to make sure now that he is okay! _YES, POOR GEN! He must be heartbroken now :( Thank you so much, that makes me very happy and a bit proud XDD So glad you enjoy this story!

fantasi88 – _You are so good! XD That is fantastic observation! Yeah, it is really hard to say. Sometimes the one who seems most unlikely ends up being the perpetrator. We'll have to see. Good sleuthing! XD _I really like all the reasons you pointed out :) After reading this chapter you pretty much got our answer to that XD Thanks for your detailed explanation, you are so wiiiiin!3

bonjourmeadow – _Thank you so much! XDDD Wooooot! Go Sephy! _Hahaha, thank you! I am afraid that there is more to come...

natzilla – _Yesh, Yazzy almost tasted the forbidden fruit again, didn't he? Yesh, I do like Weiss for that, off to screw Nero when the poor man is recovering. Thank Shiva for materia, right? If it was Earth, it would be out of the question. XD _Hahaha, awww, you are so cute XDD Well, I think he was just cleverly acting the healthy brother rather than having a split personality ;) And dammit, I so wish they had done the smexing in the kitchen, but well...

**Hope you liked it, leave a review please^^**


	24. Chapter 24

**We forgot an important announcement last time: fantasi88 was our 200ths reviewer! Congratulations dear, you gotta make a wish for an extra chapter^^ Just send us the pairing you want and if you like other specifics too^^**

BMIK: Sephiroth, Vincent, Angeal (breakfast,) Cloud

Chephren: Yazoo, Genesis, Angeal (slumber party,) Rupert, Elena, Loz, Kadaj

_A/N: Quotes Gen rants about are taken from Machiavelli's The Prince._

* * *

Chapter 24

Sephiroth lay on the bed, head propped in one hand, contently wrapped in a blanket. His eyes were half closed and he drifted in a semi-asleep state, only vaguely listening to what Genesis was reading. The man´s voice was so lulling... until he started ranting.

Flinching, Sephiroth cracked an eye open, inwardly groaning.

"Oh my _Goddess_! So you were raised on this philosophy? Here! Here, just _listen_ to this!" Genesis cleared his throat and began to read. Not quite wanting to turn in yet, Genesis had curiously picked up one of the books on Sephiroth's shelf over his writing desk, where it seemed the most dog-eared copies sat, the ones that were closest to his lover's heart, but he hadn't expected to stumble upon this... _drivel_!

"Ahem... Men ought either to be indulged or utterly destroyed, for if you merely offend them, they take vengeance but if you injure them greatly, they are unable to retaliate so that the injury done to a man ought to be such that vengeance cannot be feared..." Genesis looked at his sleepy silver angel knowingly. "Well, no offense, darling, but no wonder you went a bit cuckoo under all that pressure."

Sephiroth snorted. "If you don´t like it, just read something else. I am sure that there´s some sappy romance novels in the library downstairs. As long as it´s not Loveless, I am good with anything," he teased. They both loved books, a passion they shared though they had had the one or other discussion regarding their favored genre.

Genesis scoffed, "No Loveless bashing now... and what makes you think I would want to read something sappy? Why Sephiroth, I do believe I'm offended by that remark." He scolded the young nobleman but there was a sparkling in Genesis' azure eyes. "Are you trying to tell me something, dear? That you like 5-gil romances... or is it something deeper?"

"I am just trying to be considerate here," Sephiroth replied, brow lifted, before his eyes closed again. "You didn´t hide The Princess Bride well enough under your bed last time I visited..."

"I..." Genesis blushed. "O_kay!_ You got me there, lover." However, it thrilled Genesis to no end that the Angel had been paying attention to what Genesis kept in his room. "How do you know what it is anyway, hm? The Princess Bride could easily be some sort of dark erotic fairy tale... _clearly_ not the same thing!" he pointed out triumphantly.

Sephiroth exhaled in exasperation and opened his eyes again, moving quickly and grabbing Gen´s chin. Their faces were very close, their noses almost touching.

"Don´t you ever shut up?" he murmured lowly, looking the man deep in the eye, his breath ghosting over Gen´s skin.

Genesis smiled radiantly. "Well there are only a couple of things I would rather do than talk..." Pressing forward, the redhead brushed his lips over Sephiroth's carefully, wanting to see what the man would do, whether he would take the plunge. His hand though rested lightly on Sephiroth's bare chest...

It was just at that very moment that a light knock came from the door.

Sephiroth withdrew, sitting up in bed, one leg bent with his elbow leaning on it as he beckoned, "Enter."

"Gods _Dammit!_" Genesis snarled, glaring daggers at the door. What abhorrent timing!

The door quietly opened to reveal Yazoo with Vincent behind him. "I'm... sorry," he said as he noticed Genesis' death glare. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"We're fine, Yaz, now if you don't mind..." _Get out!_

"You seem upset," Sephiroth frowned, oblivious to Genesis' antics, or maybe just ignoring them. "Have a seat if you like. Is something wrong?"

Yazoo carefully stepped into the room. There was one wingbacked armchair and some free space on the bed. Pulling his beloved in with him, Yazoo took the seat on the bed with Sephiroth and Genesis, leaving the armchair open for his husband.

"I... had a bad dream... just wanted to make sure everyone was all right..." he said it again as if trying to convince himself too.

Genesis sighed. Was he fated not to be alone with his angel until all this blew over?

"A bad dream?" Sephiroth asked,frowning. "What did you dream about?" He noticed Vincent scowling at him but just arrogantly ignored him. After all, Valentine was always free to just fuck off if he wasn´t comfortable here, Sephiroth surely wouldn´t hold him back. He hadn´t even invited the man to begin with... though for Yazoo´s sake, he tolerated him.

"I dreamed..." Yazoo wasn't about to tell him this, was he? "I dreamed the killer was here... and he killed Genesis." The silver haired youth threw the redhead a strange look as he remembered how Genesis had lay there and then all at once, he hugged the man around the neck, startling the redhead out of his sulking. "He also killed Father, Betty and Vincent... and then I woke up."

Yazoo couldn't help but look happy that Genesis was alive and well but when he sat back from the unreturned hug, for now Genesis was staring off into space, Yazoo warily took in his brother's serene face.

Nothing like his dream but...

"The killer was you, by the way," Vincent gravely revealed, gracing Sephiroth with a cold look. He didn´t trust the man as far as he could throw him and there couldn´t be any harm in letting him know that.

"...It was just a dream," Sephiroth replied, somewhat distanced. If he felt hurt by the revelation, he didn´t let onbut he only spoke to Yazoo.

Yazoo wanted to melt at his brother's walls going up but he wasn't certain. If only Brother hadn't fooled him so many times before... "Brother, where is your nurse tonight?"

"I told you. I haven´t seen him since the party. I already notified the hospital about that too and they will send someone else tomorrow," Sephiroth answered clinically. "If you'd rather lock me up somewhere till then, I have no objections whatsoever."

The middle child didn't know what to feel. He had been so shaken, hated his brother so much when it was clear and cut and dry but this time, he had a nagging sense thatSephiroth really _wasn't_ to blame... but... Was it really the case, like some deep intuition or was it simply what Yazoo wanted to believe... the same love and faith that made Vincent so unhappy before?

"You may not but _I_ do," Genesis piped up, his shock over being killed in Yazoo's dream fading. "How can you be so sure it's him, hm? A dream is a dream, Yaz..." He looked as if he expected some life-changing explanation but Yazoo had none to offer and only remained silent, unsure.

"Why not let him stay with your father?" Vincent suggested, knowing very well that Sephiroth couldn´t stand his old man. It was really a safe way of ensuring that he wouldn´t try anything though... "I am sure Angeal has nothing against it. Your brother is supposed to be guarded, after all. We should stick to his therapy plan and have someone take care of him and his medication."

Yazoo looked at his husband apprehensively. Vincent had it in him to be so devious sometimes at least when it came to Big Brother. Really though, who could blame him? Sephiroth's first impressions on Vincent had been disastrous and even Yazoo was having trouble keeping his faith in Big Brother's recovery right now when that dream was so real!

"I... guess that would be alright..." Yazoo agreed. As tragic as it seemed, Yazoo knew that Father would watch Brother like a hawk, also doting on him and hopefully making him feel loved, even if it made Big Brother hate him. It was some sort of comfort.

Genesis humphed, "What do you say to this, Angel?" It pissed him off that he wouldn't be able to stay with Sephiroth tonight. There was no way the aristocrat would kill him...

"Whatever you think may be best," Sephiroth just said, getting up to grab a robe that he wordlessly threw over his pajama. Angeal was the last person he wanted as a guard, and that bastard knew it! If he objected now though, he would look suspicious, and the only other option was to have Valentine watch him, which was even worse.

"Let´s go then," he said, looking at neither Yazoo nor his dreaded husband. It seemed that at least his little brother was certain now where he belonged.

The middle child watched as his brother walked out, Genesis following him with a much-less-than-satisfied look on his pretty face. Yazoo watched after them, calm but there was deep down, a nagging sense that he had just sold his brother out, after all these years, over a dream... There was no proof Sephiroth did any of it and Yazoo was naturally inclined to believe he didn't. He only hoped the man could forgive him if... _when_ this all blew over.

Turning to his beloved, Yazoo gave him a small smile in thanks for bringing him here and out of conscience, they made a quick trip downstairs for the youth's piece of mind. A loud snore came from Rupert's room and Betty slept peacefully and Yazoo locked her door from the inside as well. When they came back upstairs, low voices could be heard from Angeal's room.

"So they are more comfortable with you watching me tonight until the new nurse arrives. If you don´t mind, Sir." Sephiroth stated his business emotionlessly, inwardly hoping Angeal would just send him away. Having to stay in a room with this person for a whole night! It was almost unbearable.

Angeal was dumbstruck. His lovely son... coming to him like this! He could see obviously that Sephiroth had no say in the matter, could barely tolerate Angeal's presence but still, it really touched a father's desperate heart...

"Son, nothing would make me happier, truly!" Taking a look around, Angeal noticed the spartan state of his room compared to that of his sons. "Er, would you rather we stayed in _your_ room, where you might be more comfortable?"

"Whatever," the other replied, adding with narrowed eyes, "And stop calling me 'son'. I don´t want to be reminded that I am of your seed." He walked into the room though, to lay down on the sofa. He really didn´t want Angeal in his room, the man´d soil it.

Unceremoniously, Sephiroth flopped down on the couch, turned his back to his hated sire and closed his eyes.

The older man sighed and sat down on his bed to watch his son's breathing as he soon fell asleep. Minutes went by and Angeal found it hard to stay where he was. When he heard his son's deep breathing, he was drawn to the armchair that sat next to the sofa, peering over the armrest to watch the shimmer over long silver strands.

_Son..._

He allowed himself his own little defiance in his head at least. Sephiroth was... had always been his pride and joy and Angeal missed him so much. Not a day went by when he didn't regret his formerly careless lack of regard for his children, his trek to the Wutaian jungle at the expense of his family... his beloved Aeris... Angeal's nights were lonely too but it was all his own fault. At least Loz and Yazoo supported him, Kadaj minded him... but hopefully one day...

Just then, Sephiroth stirred in his sleep, lightly at first, but it became fiercer. His brows knitted and his mouth formed silent words, that became barely audible a little while later, but breathless still.

"I´ll... be a good boy... promise... just not... that..."

Instantly, Angeal drew close, his hands stroking Sephiroth's hair. The words disturbed him and he wanted to wake his son but he also thought it would be beneficial to hear what kinds of dreams plagued the boy...the young man.

"Not _what, _my boy?" he asked carefully, wondering if Sephiroth would hear him, much less answer the question.

It seemed that Sephiroth flinched under the touch, tensing, but he didn´t wake up. He had curled into a ball, as much as that was possible on the narrow sofa. His voice sounded a lot younger too, even if it was still low. "I don´t want it inside me... it hurts... so much..."

It was then a light went on for Angeal... "_What _hurts, my darling?" He very gently put a supportive hand on Sephiroth's arm, his hand stroking over the silver head not ceasing. Seeing his son like this... made the man very unhappy.

"When he puts his..thing in my... my...butt." Fine sweat had built on Sephiroth´s brow again and he looked distraught in his sleep. "I hate him... Why do you send me there... Father... I hate you too."

"I'm so sorry, my child! He told me you were being insolent... I didn't know! I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I'm so sorry I sent you there... I didn't think my best friend would honestly do something like that." Angeal looked miserable. When it came to a child's word against an adult's, of _course, _the child is innocent, pure and honest until they are taught not to be...

"'S all your fault... he said... you didn´t want him... and now he has... to punish me... and you never listen to me... anyway... because you don´t love me... no one does."

Angeal gently pulled Sephiroth into his arms, careful not to wake him but to make him feel comforted. "My son... I was a fool then. I didn't hear your cries for help because I was a _fool_. I was so proud of you and I wanted you to learn to be so strong that nothing could hurt you and you could protect the others. I don't think I loved anyone then. I left your mother alone and..."

He couldn't go on with was too painful. "I left you... I'm so sorry that Lazard punished you because of me. It wasn't your fault at all. You are so special and now, I will stay with you always because I love you so much. So you can feel however you want to feel, just... don't leave me... okay? Let me love you now as I always should have?"

Sephiroth stiffened again, his dream adapting to the things happening outside. He was nine years old and just about to get raped for the umpteenth time by Lazard, but when he had pleaded, for the first time, things hadn´t gone worse. For the first time, he was heard and Lazard and his disgusting, prying hands were gone, his father materializing before him instead.

Sephiroth was devastated, angry and he wanted to punch his father with his little fists for being so cold and ignorant, but today he was different. Today, he knelt down, and he listened and he drew Sephiroth in his arms and said everything Sephiroth had always wanted him to say, in his secret daydreams where the world was all right and rescue was close. So shocked by the sudden change of the usual routine was the boy that he could do nothing but stand there, stiffly, being held and staring straight forward. Then, when the warmth of his father´s embrace reached his cold, naked skin, he started sniffling.

"I don´t... have to go there anymore?"

Angeal didn't hesitate when he said, "No, my love. Lazard is dead now. He won't ever bother you again. You are safe here with me." Gently, he kissed Sephiroth on the forehead. He didn't know if this would stop the nightmares honestly but perhaps it might... or at least ease them if the boy knew now they were only bad dreams. "Safe with me," he repeated, love spilling over in his voice. "I love you, Sephiroth."

Little Sephiroth sniffled some more and then, as if a plug had been pulled he stood there, bawling. It was a mixture of happy, relieved and painedsounds and feelings, but it felt so good! The tight knot that had grown in his chest was gone as well, the fear of not being loved, of being used and hurt. On the couch Sephiroth just sighed, but finally relaxed, his expression easing, his breathing slowing.

"My darling, I know something else is bothering you inside and I would like to ask you about it because it bothers me too... Know that I love you no matter what. Your mother... how did she die?" Angeal had heard the story before but he couldn't bring himself to believe it happened the way it sounded. Sephiroth had been angry and irrational and crazy at the retelling but perhaps that was what Angeal, what they all, wanted to believe. Yazoo didn't even seem to remember, as if he had blocked it out completely.

At that, Sephiroth stirred anew, upset again. In his dream, he leaned his chin on Angeal´s shoulder, admitting with a slight pout that was supposed to cover his feelings of guilt. "I killed her. She read my diary... and wanted to take Yazoo away, but Yazoo´s the only one who loves me!" He bit his lip, stubbornly fighting tears again. "So I said mean things to her so she wouldn´t, but I said too much and she ran away. But I told her I was sorry then and I ran after her! But then... she slipped on Kadaj's toy and fell down the stairs and I couldn´t hold her." He sniffled again, half expecting Angeal to go away, to punish him by sending him back to Lazard. The other half of his consciousness couldn´t stop talking though because he wanted to tell, and hadn´t Angeal said that he wouldn´t be angry?

Almost instantly as the words sank in, Angeal hugged Sephiroth closer to him, so relieved that a laugh escaped him. It was no laughing matter but he was so so happy and he had to express it.

"My son, my beautiful boy! Ahaha! It wasn't your fault! Come here, my sweet child!" A moment passed with him hugging his son to him and Angeal panting in exhausted relief over something he had been beating himself up over for the past year... raising Sephiroth to be a murderer. He knew he needed to explain. "Son, it is all right. We all say things we don't mean sometimes when we are afraid or hurt or angry. It is best to try not to say them because they hurt people but it is okay to make mistakes. You apologized and tried to save your mother so you did the best you could in that moment. That is all I could ever ask of you."

He was smiling so wide now and Angeal hadn't smiled this way in so long! "You make me so proud. Yes,Yazoo _does _love you and so do I."

"Hm... Yazoo," the young man mewled with a frown. "I dun think he loves me anymore... 's all that vampire guy´s fault." His bottom lip pouted out again in displeasure, his hand balling into fists.

This delved into things that Angeal didn't understand and had even been repulsed by... However, since he hadn't fathomed the occurrence of incest in his family and so hadn't warned his children or even been present to see the signs, Lord Hewley would just have to _make_ himself understand.

"He does. Yazoo loves you so much, Sephiroth. When you were ill last year, Vincent made him understand that you needed help and Yazoo fell in love with him and now... Now, he is trying to get better for you as much as you want to get better for him because he _does_ love you. Do you still want to get better for him too? It will be hard... it would mean a strictly platonic kind of love... can you still love him and let him love you like a brother?"

Sephiroth muttered something incomprehensible, frowning and turning, but with Angeal holding him he couldn´t, which made him open his eyes in bleary confusion.

"What..."

When he became aware of the man being so close, he roughly pushed him away, glaring. "What do you think you´re doing?"

Angeal sighed, knowing it couldn't last forever. He still felt so relieved and happy though that it barely fazed him. "I'm sorry... You were having a nightmare, Sephiroth. I want you to know something. You are not to blame for your mother's death. It was an accident so please put it out of your mind." Out of remembered respect for his son's space, even though he didn't want to, Angeal rose and went to sit on the bed again, but at the foot of it where he could be close if Sephiroth felt like he wanted to speak to him...

Sephiroth just kept glaring at him though he was inwardly shocked. Damn his bloody sleep talking! He didn´t say anything further, for he certainly had talked enough already, it seemed, and simply rolled over, determined on staying awake for the rest of the night.

What did Angeal know anyways...

XxXxXxXXxXxXXx

A navy blue Lexus hybrid pulled into the driveway of Hewley Manor and out stepped a petite blonde woman who wore a black business suit, very professional with a royal purple blouse and tasteful black heels. Walking up to the front door, she tapped the coeurl knocker with purpose.

"Ah hello, Miss Elena, thank you for coming by on such short notice," Rupert smiled when he saw her.

"Quite all right, Rupert, I hear things have been chaotic and I just wanted to stop by and check on our patient," she smiled back as he showed her in.

The Hewley-Gainsborough family and their guests were having breakfast on their backyard patio in the mild morning sun. Loz was used to cooking for so many people by this time and he had made a homestyle family breakfast of pancakes (chocolate chip with chocolate syrup for Kadaj and Yazoo,) eggs and each persons' choice of sausage links or bacon with a fruit salad for dessert. Betty was in the kitchen, madly waiting for her last-minute chocolate cake to come out of the oven. With the events of the last evening, she hadn't expected so many people but it wasn't an unhappy occasion. She was very happy the boys were home and in one piece.

"Good morning," Elena chimed as the heels of her shoes clicked on the stone beneath her.

Sephiroth lazily looked up at her, but he was chewing right now, so he couldn´t be bothered to answer. The next moment, he flinched though as all of a sudden his hated sire bellowed at him, as if he was a five year old, "Sephiroth! Where are your manners?The lady just greeted you!"

The silver haired man stared at Angeal in disbelief, mouth hanging slightly open, but Angeal was busy with Elena already. "I am sorry for my son´s behavior, doctor. Please, have a seat. Can I get you some coffee?"

"Yes, thank you," Elena nodded at him with a smile. Lord Hewley was such a gentleman but unfortunately, she knew all sides of the coin. She smiled at Sephiroth as well, knowing from their time together how he was, especially with women. Taking all this into account, she understood very deeply how he felt about things and she was very proud of the strides he was making.

"I hear there was a scare last night at the Golden Lotus gala. Is everyone all right?" She had also heard about the disappearance of the nurse and had made arrangements to replace him. She hoped Hugh was safe, wherever he was...

Yazoo turned to look at her. So this was Sephiroth's therapist. Well, she seemed _very_ cool.

"Yes, it was quite a scare indeed but aside from the nurse, we managed to get everyone out," he replied softly with a small smile for her.

Loz didn't say much, only served the meal. He hadn't been there to help Yazzy when faced with the killer. He had saved his Tifa though and they had helped many in the time of crisis. Kadaj squeezed Cloud's hand under the table, looking at him with a relieved smile. Genesis was done glaring at Sephiroth´s father and kissed the lady´s hand, just because he felt like being a bitch.

"Everyone is fine," Angeal assured as well,already pouring her some coffee. "I watched Sephiroth last night and made sure that he took his medication, but it is very considerate of you to come all the way out here."

Cloud watched the scene and then poked Kadaj in the ribs lightly with a tiny smirk. It seemed that his dad was trying really hard.

Kadaj wasn't sure what would happen if Angeal caught him snickering so he just ducked his head forward, letting his hair fall into his face to hide his grin. _Ha, Father, what a douche..._

Yazoo watched Sephiroth's face, knowing that Angeal was unintentionally being condescending. He reached his foot forward under the table to nudge Sephiroth's house slipper and gave him a wink and a look that pretty much said, 'Ignore him.'

"Elena, would you like some breakfast? We have more than enough." He passed her an empty plate.

"Why thank you… Yazoo, right?" Elena took the plate gratefully. She would have normally said 'no' but perhaps, it would be better if she stayed for a moment and paid attention to their family dynamic while they were all here. Actually, everything seemed very comfortable and everyone was getting along rather well, except Sephiroth, who seemed a bit strained. She didn't expect him to bare any of his feelings _here_ when he didn't share them with _anyone_ so she would wait until a more appropriate time.

"Did you sleep well, Sephiroth?" she asked in light conversation. Usually, he didn't really like this sort of thingand would rather get straight to the point but she wanted him to know she was there for him. Very often too, he got the family's negative attention and she wanted to change this so he felt comfortable and loved.

"I didn´t sleep much" Sephiroth dismissed, sipping at his coffee. He nudged Yazoo´s foot back lightly, but actually, for some strange reason, he didn´t really mind Angeal that much today. Usually just the _sight_ of the man made him sick, but today, he just didn´t care.

Genesis leaned over the table to get another roll, asking with slight curiosity, "Will there be a therapy session today?"

"No, I just wanted to come and check on things since so much has happened," she answered, helping herself to some offered chocolate chip pancake. She wanted to be on hand if the young man needed to talk to someone. It wasn't terribly professional but Sephiroth had made a couple of big breakthroughs so much in her care and she had, despite their patient/client relationship, grown to care about him very much. "That is, unless... do you wish to talk today?" She directed the question to Sephiroth, passing the butter toward Kadaj's reaching hand.

"I would like a moment in private, if you don´t mind," Sephiroth replied neutrally, setting his cup down.

Angeal wasn´t too happy to let her go so soon, but of course his son´s well-being had first priority. Vincent naturally didn´t mind the man leaving at all anyways. He just kept silent next to Yazoo and stirred his tea. He was too polite to be openly hostile.

"Of course." Elena put down her fork and rose to follow Sephiroth into the house where they could speak away from everyone. "Is something wrong?" she asked as they entered the large ballroom, putting a hand on his arm. Touching was good. He needed physical contact where he didn't receive it much as a child, platonic that is. He responded to it really well now, whereas a year ago when he had first come to the treatment center, he had been shut off and quite hostile.

"I suppose so," he replied, gesturing towards an empty arm chair, before he sat down opposite her. There was a pause, before he carefully said, "There was an incident... Yazoo had asked me to come to the Golden Lotus. He was upset and he confessed to me. He also kissed me."

Sephiroth leaned his head against his knuckles, looking quite frustrated and resigned. Elena tried not to look disappointed. She was there to listen and not judge but she saw thisas a setback if it was causing him distress.

"When did this happen and what did he confess?" She had a good idea but she needed to hear him say it from his own lips and with what emotion he conveyed with it.

"It happened two nights ago," Sephiroth replied. "And he confessed to me that he was...is still in love with me." He paused again, before specifying, "In a non-brotherly way."

Her expression was supportive, meant to calm and nurture. "How do you feel about that, Sephiroth? Do you find that it affects you very much, that you might still love him too? Or does it feel like it's in the past?"

Elena wanted to understand. In all honesty, his love for his brother was necessary then in a way. It was Sephiroth's way of sharing in someone's love, having someone he could take comfort in who wouldn't judge him. On the other side of the coin, many of the tactics used to win Yazoo had been coercive and threatening and one does not do these things to a small child. Sephiroth knew this and by continuing the cycle, plus the guilt of knowing it wasn't right along with everything else, led him to abandon all reason two years ago. Incest wasn't good for them, either of them. It hadn't been truly consensual and, if rekindled, could easily lead Sephiroth down unhealthy patterns of behavior again, which Elena would try her best to prevent.

"I don´t know." Sephiroth shook his head. "I thought I could deal with it, knowing that it was just me. I was convinced that the feeling wasn´t mutual from his side, that he is with Valentine now. So it was best for us both if I accepted that and not love him anymore. But it seems the closer I get to that, the more he becomes interested in me again!"

"So it feels as though he is playing with you?" Elena tightened her lips, thinking. "Do you think if we all met together to discuss personal boundaries, it would be helpful? I would of course not disclose anything you are feeling, but to make sure Yazoo understands what sort of relationship you want with him and how close you are willing to allow him? As you continue to heal, your boundaries can change and then we can re-evaluate them at any time." She knew it would prove difficult otherwise. It seemed that Yazoo had a mother, father and lover in Sephiroth all together because Sephiroth had become their parental figure at the time of his mother's death. It was natural that they felt a bit muddled on their boundaries...

"No, I don´t think he is playing with me," Sephiroth frowned. At least he didn´t want to believe that. "Maybe it is that the more sane I become, the more I appeal to him. Or maybe... the more unavailable I am, the more he wants me. I really don´t know. On the other hand, he doesn´t trust me. It was his idea that Angeal watch me last night, because he had a dream in which I turned out to be the killer of the recently-murdered whores. Right now, I have no ideas where my 'boundaries' are and frankly, I do not want to talk to him at all. I´m tired and sick of this and it´s not working!" Sephiroth knew that he was being unfair and that it was not her fault, but he was mentally exhausted and wanted to throw a tantrum and punch someone in the face like in the good old days!

Elena quickly got up and locked the door. Then she moved back to her armchair. She felt rather sorry for him and wanted him to know, that even if no one else did due to his past mistakes, _she_ trusted him...

"Do you want to let it out? It's all right, Seph. You have every right to be upset and hurt by his actions. He is only reacting to how you were then, when he didn't know you. I'm sorry that he doesn't understand and you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to." She didn't like to always use the hospital's methods of having a brawny bouncer nurse looming all time... She thought this would be a good test. She was showing Sephiroth that she had faith in him to be with him alone and unguarded and he wasn't irrationally angry nor violent. He just needed his anger... his pain unleashed. "Did anything else happen, besides the kiss and the dream? Were you able to be in each other's company successfully?"

He balled his hands into fists, but didn´t do anything else. She just had a way sometimes... Sephiroth sighed and leaned back, relaxing a bit. His gaze was glued to the ceiling, his long hair falling in cascades over his shoulders. "Nothing else happened. I could have had him then, I think. I wanted to, so much." He blinked, remembering the scene so vividly. He had dreamed about it that very night and in this dream, he hadn´t said 'no'.

"But I didn´t."

She smiled at him. "I think that's a wonderful success! You were strong where he couldn't be and you saved him from further breaking his marriage vows. Why did he call you there, to the Golden Lotus?" She was very proud of him. It couldn't be easy as they were bothstill very mutually attracted to each other. If things hadn't happened the way they had, if Sephiroth'd had a normal healthy upbringing, she couldn't imagine that the situation would be so volatile.

"He had been visited by a client he thought to be the killer. Also he was having some kind of fight with Valentine and so he called me. Maybe he was just upset and he said he needed someone to comfort him. If I really tried... he might leave Valentine for me. I am not sure I want that, though. I think I just want to be left alone." He really was tired.

It was a bittersweet personal victory for him, and Elena moved behind Sephiroth's chair to rest her hands lightly on his shoulders for support. "Really? Would it be better if Yazoo stayed away for a while, to give you some peace and allow you to decide one way or the other? Your lives are rather full of each other right now. It may help." It seemed Sephiroth might feel a bit betrayed when Yazoo suggested he be watched last night... especially after the eldest had gone out of his way to visit and comfort him.

"Maybe," Sephiroth replied. "But if he stays away, it gives me room to idealize him again. I will see through this now." He rubbed the bridge of his nose and stood. "If you don´t mind, I would end this conversation here. My head hurts and I need to sleep."

"Of course," Elena said, heading for the door, looking back over her shoulder before exiting. "Good work today and if you need to talk, Sephiroth, please call me anytime. Otherwise, I will check in with you in a couple of days."

She went out to the patio to finish the plate offered to her and say a proper goodbye to his family...

Plus, she wanted to catch Yazoo alone after they had finished eating.

TBC

* * *

Comment Replies –

BMIK/_Chephren_ replying

**Wow everyone, thank you so much for your feedback! It makes us really happy to know you are enjoying this as much as we are! XD**

Soyna – _Hey Soy-Soy! Yesh, GenGen is alive and well in this chappy! Sorry about that, love! He's also not too happy with Yazoo right now but he's a really good sport! XD _Same here, it's so much fun misleading the poor readers sometimes but I hate being at the receiving end too :D And come on, as if GenGen would let himself get killed so easily ;)

Divanora – _Sorry, love! XD Yesh, Gen is alright for the time being. Yesh, everything looks alright for now! XD _Haha, sorry about that XD Maybe you can yell at us later? Cliffhanger are fun sometimes... aren't they?

love-lost-in-the-grave – _Thank you! XD Awww, poor Vinny is so left out sometimes. You mean as far as cosplay or merchandise? Merchandise-wise, he has his own game so really they should be ashamed of themselves. XD _No Vincent? Poor thing! But thinking about it now I have never seen any Vincent... Quite a lot Sephiroths, Renos and Clouds (even quite a lot Yazoos!) but never a Vincent... Maybe his costume is too difficult?

Cenoia – _Haha, sorry, love! XDD Yesh, poor Sephy _seems_ to have learned a few things since then… we'll just have to see what happens. Yeah, Sephy spent the night with Angeal successfully though so that is something! Thank you so much! XD _Nahhhh, Sephi needs his fingers! Well... at least those of his left hand, so go ahead with the other^^ And good thing no one was around to check on you XD A dead Genesis would be sad indeed :( We will find out about the real killer very very soon, so stay tuned! 3

Zorrina93 – _Thank you so much! XD Yesh, we really had a good time doing this one! It's pretty easy to get into it when you love them so like we do and to share them with you when you love them just as much! Gets kinda magical, doesn't it? XD Yesh, poor Gen, I can almost imagine what was going through his head then. __ Yesh, we are so glad you are enjoying it so far! _Yes, only a dream XD I am glad you are enjoying it! I must admit there were some pretty evil cliffhangers there XD Thanks for reviewing!

Boehmei – _Yesh, you are right! Sephy hasn't had sex this fic yet! Actually, he prolly hasn't had sex since at least the night of the Geisha party… or even maybe, not since before then because he got no sex that night either! Poor guy. He's doing really well considering! Thank you so much, love! XD _Hahahahahahhaha, epic! Yesh, poor Sephy needs to get laid, badly! Or maybe that is his punishment? ;)

fantasi88 – _Yesh, you called it! They did find something pretty sweet until GenGen went a bit sour. XDD Poor Gen, hehe! XD _What Cheph said XDD Thanks for reviewing and congrats again! You can send us a PM if you like and we will get it to it asap^^

mizperceived – _Wow! How did you read it on a train without your monitor? Did you print us out or check us from your phone? *excited!* Awwww, yeah, poor GenGen, sorry for that! Yesh, poor baby would definitely be missed! __ OMG, thank you so much! It's so awesome to hear that we made you feel so much! So happy you 're enjoying it! *huggles!* _Ah, reading during a train trip is the best, time will fly! Well, we should maybe do add more warnings... but that's taking the fun out of it? XD Thank you very much!

bonjourmeadow – _Oh man, something I haven't seen before! :O What is OAO, is it an abbreviation for something or is it an emote? Thank you so much! XD _And here is moar, hope you liked it! XD

aubrieta – _Thank you so much, Aubrieta! Thank you so much for savoring it! That is so wonderful! XD Yesh, Yazzy KNOWS _that_ cock, rotflmao! XDDDDDD Yesh, it was only a dream so far! So Yaz and Sephy really have some issues to work out. I can tell you that Yaz feels like a super-jerk now that he "fingered" Sephy. (*snickers and then bursts out laughing* I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist! XDDDD) but still, really, he does. He has every reason not to trust Sephy but was so heartbroken when Sephy didn't look at him when he left for Angeal's room. __ And poor Seph has been having a really tough time all around. Poor, confused boys. Yesh, we are having a blasty-blast with this so far! XD _Sorry for that XD But at least I am glad that it was plausible! And admittedly it was very fun to write that chapter XD Maniac Seph is almost always fun cough. Since it was Yazoo's dream I wonder what his subconscious wanted to tell him though ;P

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Sorry, love! I can't help but be really excited though that you love GenGen so much in this! XD We love you too! So happy we moved you so! GenGen is just fine for now, don't worry! _Next time we will prepare tissues, promise! And we will make up for it too! Hugs!

xxxXXXSMILEXXXxxx – _Ohh fun! :O I've never been to a real masquerade ball before! I can only imagine it like this so far! I have been to a couple of Halloween parties with beer… does that count? XD Yesh, GenGen is definitely okay, if not a little pissed at Yazoo again. XD _How was the ball? Have never been to one before, I wanna see one in Venice some day, that must be really flashy and fun! Hehe, your intuition was right then. Though if really Seph got out of hand... I wouldn't guarantee for anything

Psycho Steph – _Yesh, it definitely would be a real shame. He had seemed to make really good strides here and is working hard nonetheless! The motives Yazoo's brain worked out are very plausible though and Sephy has definitely fooled him before but for now, all seems safe! _Thank you, I am happy it was convincing enough XD We will see soon who the killer is! Thanks for the review dear^^

natzilla – _Yesh, sorry! GenGen is okay and a little pissed to boot! XD I think he nearly had a coronary though when Yaz told him he had died in his dream, poor guy. We freaked you out? We freaked out our unfreakable Nat! Wow, awesome! :O XDDDD _Haha, that was our intention, to mislead you ;) We could start killing Gen every chapter now... or maybe not. You will probably kill us first :3

**Therapy, yay! And things seem to be getting better, don't they? :3**


	25. Chapter 25

BMIK: Elena, Angeal, Vincent,

Chephren: Yazoo, mostly Gen

* * *

**Chapter 25**

When Elena came back, alone, Genesis got up, looking worried. "Where is he?" he instantly demanded to know. He could never tell what that woman was thinking and it bothered him, a lot. Angeal looked inquiring as well, but didn´t say anything. He wondered if he had been the topic of their conversation... He´d offered to partake in therapy sessions quite a few times already, thinking that maybe it would help Seph to sort out his issues, but his oldest had always refused.

"He said he wanted a nap," Elena replied calmly. It was sweet how the redhead was so concerned for him. "Don't worry, he will see you when he feels rested."

Yazoo watched her for a moment. Feelings were colliding inside him but he would say nothing of it for now. Sephiroth had told him that Yazoo needed to talk to someone... but Big Brother couldn' t have meant Elena... could he? Surely it would be awkward for her to see them both. He reached over and gave his beloved a kiss on the neck. He really didn't want to burden Vincent with his issues regarding Sephiroth anymore. It wasn't helping their marriage one bit.

Kadaj and Cloud had run off to parts of the garden unknown and no doubt Kadaj was showing the little blond everything. Loz had begun to help Betty clean off the table of dirtied dishes and finished entrees. The chocolate cake had been iced and sat there, warm and inviting, even giving off a freshly baked aroma that tempted Yazoo's nostrils. Tifa helped herself to a piece as well before heading inside to help Loz. She was rather comfortable with the family by now and felt free to come and go as she pleased.

"Sephiroth went to lay down for a bit, he is very tired," Elena announced to the rest of the table professionally, sitting down and helping herself with a piece of cake as well. She wasn´t really hungry, but sitting here and observing them was very helpful. The only ones she had met so far were Genesis, because he was at Sephiroth´s side constantly (whether it brought him the desired results Elena doubted, but at least the eldest child had a friend now) and Angeal (he was more of an issue than of help, but personally, Elena liked him a lot.)

Yazoo.

Well, today she met him for the first time in person and she had to admit that he was beautiful indeed. However, she couldn´t say that she particularly liked him. Certainly she was biased and he surely had his own issues, which were partly caused by her patient. Still, she didn´like the way he seemed to toy with Sephiroth and that demonstrative lovey dovey attitude he displayed towards his husband didn´t convince her one bit.

"Oh!" Genesis mused, "Perhaps I should go make sure he's alr-..." Yazoo's hand stopped the redhead from rising and Genesis glared down at him. "Jealous, are we?"

The silver haired youth said nothing, only went back to his cake and the redhead smirked knowingly as he sat down. Genesis didn't truly believe that Yazoo was completely over the eldest child either. Not after that argument they'd had when Genesis found the recording. If it had only been about Genesis being wrong, then why had Yazoo been so mean and planted so many seeds of doubt in the top whore's mind... though he had seemed very upset. Perhaps Genesis should have listened then instead of accused... but it was all in the past and on top of that, Yazoo had gone along with his husband's suggestion, thwarting Genesis' lovely kiss and whatever would follow it!

Yeah, Yazoo deserved what he got today.

Elena was quite surprised that the incest seemed to be a rather open topic here. Usually people wouldn´t talk about it, because they were ashamed... Well, Angeal didn´t look too comfortable and Yazoo´s husband had narrowed his eyes at Genesis in a half inquiring, half threatening manner.

"You want some more coffee?" Angeal asked to ease the tension.

"No, thank you. I must take my leave now. Thank you for the cake though." She got up, grabbing her bag and then asked harmlessly, "Yazoo, would you mind walking me to my car?"

"... Certainly." Yazoo put his fork down and rose, feeling a bit hostile actually. Although one couldn't tell by his expression, he felt like pressing his leftover cake into Genesis' lovely smirking face... but that would have been a tragic waste of chocolate cake. After a few steps, the youth realized that they weren't really walking to the car but back inside the house in quite a different direction from her car. Finally, Yazoo opened the door to the grand ballroom so that Elena could move inside first.

"What can I do for you?" He was a little bit nervous honestly but his ire had already worn down on the walk. It was a relief to get out of there... In fact, he was holding back with Vincent today so as not to rub their relationship in Sephiroth's face now that the man knew how Yazoo felt about him, which wasn't fair to Vincent at all... Fortunately, his beloved wasn't really a morning person, so he might not have noticed... hopefully.

"I don´t want anything, but I wonder what you want, Yazoo," Elena said, waiting to see if he would sit down. She wouldn´t force him to talk to her. She wasn´t his therapist, and she couldn´t reveal anything of what Sephiroth had told her because it was confidential. If he wanted to talk though, she would listen at least.

"I..." Yazoo blinked, "You sure you wouldn't mind?" It had been so hard on his relationships talking directly to the parties involved. It had been a bad idea all around and they had all paid dearly for it. His reward for honesty...

"Please, go ahead." Elena sat down, looking at him calmly. He didn´t look as arrogant as when they had been sitting outside. In fact, he looked quite troubled and tired, pretty much like Sephiroth did. "Everything you tell me is strictly confidential of course. I will not charge you, but I will tell you what I think. Do you think you can handle that?" Her voice had gone a bit softer, but she was still firm.

"Yes," Yazoo replied. If he could handle working at the Golden Lotus and facing down a killer... Nero and Weiss' tricks, being sure his beloved hated him, then he could certainly handle some tough love. "I still have feelings for my brother. I love my husband too... I want to be close with Sephiroth again but I am also afraid of him... or at least I think that's what this dream I had meant.." He just realized then that maybe she had no idea what he was talking about and elaborated, " I dreamed Sephiroth was the killer... those murders in the Red Light District you may have heard about?" She nodded so Yazoo continued. "And I dreamed that he killed Genesis, Father and Vincent in front of me... I know I've been giving him mixed signals because I am having a lot of trouble with this. It has made my husband very unhappy..." He looked at her, a bit desperately, "Elena, how do I stop loving him?"

"Would you mind telling first what exactly it is you think you love about him?" Elena inwardly sighed. He seemed so lost and confused like a little lamb on its way to being sacrificed, pretty much like Sephiroth had been. These two had some tendencies for self-destruction... Yazoo didn´t seem like he had seen anyone to talk about his issues and she certainly wouldn´t be able to help him in just one session. Those problems went way back and were partially buried and it took time to dig them out.

Yazoo didn't really have to think about it because he had been silently weighing these qualities himself, trying to decide if it was only passing lust or real love.

"He accepts things about me that hurt other people. Even when I pissed him off, he came to me when I needed help and tries to protect me, even if it can be in an overbearing, domineering way like Father. He raised me and I've loved him so deeply all my life. It was only when he sent me to the Golden Lotus that I didn't feel I could trust him anymore... It hurt too much then. I told him that night in the tower that he had better get better for me and that I would never abandon him... If I say that and find a way to stop desiring him, do you think he would feel as if I abandoned him then?"

"I honestly don´t know," Elena replied. "But what you are doing now isn´t helping either of you. You don´t want to let go, do you? I don´t think, that for Sephiroth, you not loving him in a romantic way equals abandoning him. He tries very hard to overcome his non-platonic desires, because he wants to be able to be with you. As long as you both cling to that love you once had, this is not going to work out though. Do you think he won´t care as much for you if your love is not romantic? Is this why you try to chain him to you and chain yourself to him with that old love?"

"Am I chaining him?" Yazoo's face went blank, for her words struck deep and he felt very much like they were true. The very idea that he was holding his brother prisoner with this love... hurt... so much. He would never want to be the one to cause the man so much pain. He wanted to be the one to make him happy... The only thing was that Yazoo was not to be the _only_ one to make Sephiroth happy and he had to be all right with that for all their sakes.

"Yes... I am afraid that he won't care for me anymore if I give him up... I also feel as though I would be betraying him somehow."

"But you are still brothers. You are not giving him up. Just a part of your relationship that is not healthy for you. Sometimes a tree branch has to be cut down for it to flourish and grow fruit." Elena sighed.

"Sephiroth had already accepted that you wouldn´t love him in that way anymore. Now he is confused and doesn´t know where his priorities are, where he should draw the line. He wants to be loved and he is afraid of the same things you are. Even though he knows that loving you in a romantic way is not healthy for him, he fears that you will reject him entirely if he denies you this kind of love."

"I don't think I could ever truly reject him. In my dream, I did because he told me the family was dead. I don't know where that dream comes from. If he won't stop loving me and being my family, then I will do my best to stay the course and stop desiring him..." Yazoo promised. "I have another worry though. If I continue to support Brother and be there for him, loving him without sex, would I be betraying my husband then? Vincent thinks I am too lenient on Sephiroth. I just want to be able to have them both in my life now. When I agreed that Father should watch him last night, that in _itself_ felt like a betrayal but I was only standing by my husband for once."

Elena thought about that for a moment. Indeed they were in a difficult situation. "You will have to accept that you cannot please everyone with the decisions you make. Ask yourself why you decide the way you do. Explain your reasons to your husband, so he can understand. Also tell him that his own resentments against Sephiroth aren´t yours. If his objections are reasonable, then you can consider them and listen to them. But you should decide out of your own reasons and not just to please someone. It was the right decision to insist that Sephiroth has someone with him during the night, especially after such an upsetting event. But you are not responsible for him. If you are uncertain, then leave the decisions regarding Sephiroth´s well being to his father, nurse or me." She paused, waiting if he had something to say to that. She actually had a question herself, but that could wait for now.

"I will, thank you," Yazoo agreed. Surely Vincent would understand. They had really been through so much... As long as the youth learned not to desire Sephiroth anymore, right? It also relieved Yazoo to know that he wouldn't have to make anymore decisions like sending Sephiroth to stay with Angeal anymore... which he knew hadn't made Brother happy. "I will be myself then. Yes... I do try to please a lot... more than I like to... It was a part of my job before at the Lotus but when I no longer have to, I find myself falling into the routine again."

Elena simply nodded. Inwardly, she was astounded how much people could take sometimes. She was aware of what Sephiroth had done to Yazoo, and still...

"I have a question for you too. You mentioned that you had a dream wherein Sephiroth turned out to be the killer of those prostitutes. Do you think he is capable of doing something like that?"

Yazoo thought on it for a moment, not too happy. "He has amazing skills with the katana. Father made him read books like The Art of War growing up. He is fiercely protective... He loves that torture chamber upstairs and... that night in the tower, he said he truly _was_ going to kill me... I didn't think he would... and he was being honest too... I think he really could do it if he wanted to but on the other hand, I don't think he really would kill working girls. In my dream, he said it was his way to blow off steam so he could be normal in life... It was mean, like he was back then. He broke a bottle and wanted to rape me... but he snapped out of it before he did it. I don't know... but I really hope he didn't."

"I see." Elena replied calmly. She was quite amazed that, despite the fact that Yazoo reckoned with a good possibility that Sephiroth could be a multiple, cruel murderer, he still loved him, desired him sexually. Personally, she was convinced that it wasn´t Sephiroth who had killed those people.

"I don´t think you need to worry. Sephiroth agreed to an implant that sits under his skin. This way, we always know where he is. Otherwise, he wouldn´t have been allowed to leave the hospital just yet."

At that news, a bright smile bloomed on Yazoo's face. "Now do you see why he is so loveable? He's really trying to atone for his actions. If he really has gone to such lengths to get better, I will do my very best!" He sat back in his chair, eyes going dreamy, overflowing with pride for how noble Sephiroth was. On top of that, Yazoo couldn't let his brother down if he let his desire go, for it was what his brother expected of him! It was fantastic news indeed. "I know this is a lot to undertake... so if I find myself faltering, would it be all right if I spoke to you again, Doctor?"

"I just wanted to offer that. In fact, Yazoo, I would advise regular therapy and not just when it is almost too late. There is still a lot you have to work out. It might seem good for now because you are relatively happy but it will surface sooner or later." Elena advised, slightly reprimanding. "I also would advise therapy sessions together with Sephiroth and at a later point, probably with your husband too."

"Yes, okay..." he nodded. Therapy with both of them sounded interesting. "When is best for you? Would you like me to come here when you meet with Brother?"

"I suggest you come to my practice for a neutral surrounding. I will check my schedule and call you then," Elena said, finally standing up. She was late already but it had been worth it. "Thank you for talking to me, Yazoo. If you need to speak to someone, you can call me, day and night," she handed him her card.

"Thank you," Yazoo said gratefully, looking down at it before he watched her disappear into the foyer. Rising himself, he returned to the cleared breakfast table and to his husband's side. Vincent had been waiting for him there, talking to Angeal and Genesis, who sat there in irritation but for once, he had listened and not gone to disturb Sephiroth's sleep. His azure eyes had glazed over though from listening to Angeal's idea of small talk.

"Hello, my love," Yazoo kissed Vincent before he turned back to his half-eaten cake, happy that it still waited for him there.

"How did it go?" Vincent asked. They had taken quite a long way to the psychiatrist´s car. Meanwhile, Angeal kept talking about etiquette, hoping that Genesis would remember some, because if he was going to be a friend or even lover of Sephiroth, it would be desirable that he was kind of presentable...

"We had a talk," Yazoo whispered, knowing that Genesis was fairly well occupied. "I will go to see her at her practice frequently so we can work out my issues with Brother. I want us to be happy," he dipped his finger in some of the chocolate and traced it lightly over Vincent's lower lip, not to stain but to sweeten his mouth, watching him with adoring eyes.

"That might be a good idea," Vincent affirmed thoughtfully, licking the offered chocolate from his lips and gave Yazoo a kiss. He sincerely hoped that they would finally get some peace this way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A short while later, Yazoo found himself at Sephiroth's door. Raising his fist, he knocked lightly in case his brother was still sleeping.

Sephiroth looked up from a book he had been reading and pushed it under a pillow. "You may come in." He expected Genesis to enter since the redhead´s visit was long overdue already, but instead Yazoo opened the door and entered carefully.

"Did you get to sleep?"

"...I did," Sephiroth replied, none too enthused, but gesturing towards a chair all the same. Well, he had wanted to speak to Yazoo anyways... but first, he wanted to hear what brought his brother here. "What is it?"

"How are you feeling?" Yazoo asked curiously.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at him. Was Yazoo just pretending that nothing had happened? That he hadn´t accused Sephiroth of being a murderer? Thinking about it, Sephiroth had come to the conclusion that it hadn´t been an unlikely accusation, after all he had done. It wouldn´t do though to pretend that they were good and everything was fine.

"Not so good, actually. I am exhausted," he replied, looking Yazoo up and down. "How about you?"

"I am … better," Yazoo replied. "I'm sorry I thought it might have been you. I don't really believe that but... my dream was so real. I talked to Dr. Elena today and will begin seeing her on a regular basis now to work out my issues so that we might be close again... that is, if it is all right with you, Brother?" Uncomfortably, he tapped the foot of Sephiroth's bed with the toe of his boot.

"We will have to see about that. Right now, I do not trust myself around you. I am sick of it. I don´t want to have to worry about it anymore." It was a selfish and cruel statement, Sephiroth knew that. After all, it had been he who had forced that kind of love on Yazoo from the very beginning and if anyone was to blame, it was him. However, that made him the one who had to end it as well. "I cannot love you like this anymore, Yazoo. You will always be my brother, but that other part... it has to be over."

"I know..." Yazoo nodded, his eyes filling up with unwanted, stinging tears... he couldn't help it. He turned his back to Sephiroth so he wouldn't see and uttered as evenly as he could, "Consider it over then." He moved toward the door, because he had to get out of here. If Sephiroth saw his tears, he might think that Yazoo's resolution was crumbling, and that wouldn't be helpful at all.

"Yazoo, come here please," Sephiroth said tightly, holding out his hand, beckoning him to come back. If Yazoo didn´t want to, he would let him go, but he would offer comfort if it was wanted. This was a hard thing to do for the both of them, maybe the hardest they ever had to face.

Indeed, Yazoo halted in place stiffly and then finally turned back around. His face was a tear-strained mess and they wouldn't cease flowing. Whereas the youth could not tell his Vincent everything, he could certainly cry with him if he had to. However, their family... their father... hadn't believed in crying and being over-emotional when they were children and they had all adopted this blank face whenever they felt hurt... and now, he was discovered. Sephiroth was the best of them all, never crying, always being the rock and Yazoo felt ashamed for crying in front of him. He did come back though, compelled to because Big Brother didn't seem angry about it at all. Carefully, he took his brother's hand and wiped his face with his other palm but when he wanted to speak, only an uncontrolled sob came out.

Still Sephiroth caught his wrist patiently, deterring the younger from wiping away the proof of his misery and sadness and pulled Yazoo close into his lap. It was strange but he felt no desire for his brother right now, except the need to comfort and be comforted. Such a big part of their lives was about to end and the feeling of loss was so overwhelming. He leaned his head against Yazoo´s, stroking over his brother´s hair and then his expressionless mask just melted and they cried together, silently.

Yazoo turned his face into Sephiroth's chest and wound his arms around his brother's torso, hugging him back, whispering, "I will get better for you too."

"I kno-how you will," Sephiroth muttered. He´d forgotten how crying impaired one´s ability to speak clearly and he had trouble breathing and his face and eyes hurt. He had suspected that there was a reason why he had stopped crying two decades ago. Still, it felt good, very good and cleansing in fact.

After a while, when they both felt better and had made their peace with the past and each other, Yazoo returned to find Vincent, who was seated in the library with a book he'd chosen. Yazoo's home was _his_ home now and the youth was happy that his beloved felt like he could be comfortable in it.

"What are you reading there, my love?" he asked curiously as he entered, settling down on the couch beside his husband.

"I...I don´t know, actually." Vincent frowned, turning the book in his hand to read the title. He hadn´t really been reading, just stared at the pages and let his mind wander. "Where have you been?" he then asked, drawing his arm around Yazoo´s shoulder.

Yazoo looked at his beloved seriously, "Brother's room. We've both declared that the desire between us is over and made peace with it." A small smile started to curl the corners of his mouth. It was bittersweet news to the youth but he hoped it would make Vincent happy...

"Is that why you cried?" Vincent asked softly, tracing with his thumb under Yazoo´s eyes. They were red rimmed, but Yazoo didn´t seem miserable, not exactly. Besides, that was good news. Yazoo finally had decided against his brother and chosen Vincent.

"... Yes," Yazoo leaned into his beloved's touch, smile widening a bit, "I was sad then but I am also relieved and happy because that chapter of my life is over now, truly over, and I can spend my time focusing on making you happy. I don't want to hurt you anymore, Vince."

"I see. Thank you." Vincent pulled Yazoo close and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. For some reason, he was under the impression that this time, a change had really been made.

"You know... I learned something while I was at the Golden Lotus this time. Before, I was so good at it, turning off my feelings... and now, going back to the whole lifestyle... after you've shown me real love and have cared about what happens to me... I am wonderfully spoiled and I don't fit there anymore... but also... when I thought I had lost you, even though I hated being there, it felt exactly as though that is where I belonged..." He poured out his heart to Vincent, not really expecting anything by way of an answer, but he needed to confess, especially after seeing his beloved die in his dream. "You have forgiven me so much." He reached up to thread his fingertips into Vincent's hair, his thumb absently brushing over a pale earlobe. "Please don't ever leave me... I don't know what I would do if I couldn't see your face... hear your voice..."

"I don´t think I will," Vincent replied, sighing. He had thought so before, that there was nothing that could ever come between him and Yazoo. Then he´d been taught that indeed, he could be pushed to his limits. However, if Yazoo and his brother really had made up their minds... and they would go to therapy together as well. Maybe that would help them to understand each other better. "What brought this on then?" he carefully asked.

Yazoo remained quiet for a moment. It was the tired look on his beloved's face… The uncertainty in Vincent's voice said it all. The devotion in his husband's eyes and the conviction behind his words was shaken and Yazoo felt he would do anything to get it back again. "Is there anything I can do for you right now?" He ran a hand up Vincent's silk-shirted chest, looking into his eyes.

"No, just stay here with me," Vincent replied. He could see the panic in Yazoo´s eyes and sighed. "We will work on it, and we learn to trust each other completely again, I am sure. It´s not always just good times, but we will manage the hard ones as well."

Laying his head on his husband's shoulder, Yazoo snuggled closer under Vincent's arm. He was relieved that his beloved still wanted to at least be with him. "What makes you happy, Vincent? " It had seemed as though it was the time with Yazoo and the freedom to step outside his family's expectations of him, be free, but lately, Vincent had taken on Yazoo's family problems and the youth hadn't made him very happy, quite the contrary. Yazoo wanted to do something to ease his love's mind away from all these entrapments, at least for now.

"Right now, it would make me happy if that killer got caught and we could go back to our lives," Vincent murmured. His gaze wandered down to Yazoo and he paused for a moment, before he asked, "Did you tell the police already? Your suspicions about your brother? I think you should..."

"I didn't. Vince, I don't think he did it, despite my dream," Yazoo leaned in close to whisper in Vincent's ear. He trusted his husband with anything but it was truly not his news to tell. If it helped his brother's case at all, he would though, as he knew that Vincent could be trusted. "I am not supposed to say anything, but the condition for Brother leaving the facility so soon was that he volunteered to have a microchip implanted so they can monitor his location at all times, plus the nurse. Brother volunteered and when we asked him to stay under Father's watch, he did. I did speak with Dr. Elena about my concerns though and she is aware." He drew back then, hoping he hadn't disappointed Vincent too much but this was actually what the doctor had been talking about… not being able to make everyone happy.

"I see," the raven haired man muttered, sounding almost disappointed. Microchip implants... He wondered how reliable those were. Surely there were ways to manipulate them, technique was always flawed. Wasn´t it even more suspicious that Sephiroth had agreed to have one so willingly? Also this whole 'break-up' thing seemed very fishy to Vincent. Yazoo was so convinced though, and Vincent didn´t want another fight. Maybe he should call the police himself, later...

To distract from the topic, he started to stroke Yazoo´s arm, asking, "So, once the killer is caught, what is the first thing you want to do?"

"Be alone with you." After all this time, that was no doubt the first thing he wanted to do. "Anywhere you like… at home… anywhere. But only you and me again." He noticed the busyness of his beloved's mind but respected Vincent's change of topic, wanting to give the man his space. "What about you, Vince?"

"I second that. I thought that we could take a vacation. Go somewhere where it is warm and idle... And where they have lots of chocolate cake, of course." He smiled, pulling Yazoo closer and placing a kiss to his lips. Yes, a long vacation would be in order to soothe their raw nerves...

Yazoo smiled, wrapping his arms around Vincent's neck. "Hn… like Costa maybe? Or we could see Wutai. Gods, that would be wonderful… traveling with you. Lying in the sun… though Daj will fall off his chair when you come back with a tan." He couldn't resist chuckling as he snaked a slick tongue out to lap at Vincent's earlobe.

Vincent couldn´t help but smile at the comment. Now it was very tempting to get a tan, just to see the little one gape at him in shock! "Yes, that would be lovely. We have to have our honeymoon still, after all... We can have long beach walks and frankly, I would die to see you in a hula skirt...", the man teased, his fingers gently stroking up Yazoo´s arm and then his neck. A vacation really seemed a very good idea. He wanted Yazoo to himself again, even if that might be selfish.

Yazoo snickered. "Hn, I will wear one for you," he cooed, "as long as you let me put one of those floral leis around your neck." His wet kisses descended to worship said body part, imagining Vincent sitting under an umbrella by the seaside, sipping contentedly from a coconut through a bendy straw.

"Always," Vincent muttered, then he leaned over to murmur hotly into Yazoo´s ear, "Shall we go upstairs?" It had been a while and Vincent was horny as hell, his erection already pressing against the fabric of his pants. His fingertips stroked lightly over Yazoo´s neck as his clothed nipple brushed against his husband´s arm.

"Oh yes!" Yazoo gasped, his breath rushing out over his parted lips. It had been days since he had felt his beloved inside him and he felt as if Vincent had just given him the world. He rose from the couch and quickly reached up to kiss his beloved rather feverishly.

TBC

* * *

Review please?

Comment replies –

BMIK/_Chephren_ replying

mizperceived – _Yesh, I would think that there is a little bit of puppy love brewing there. XDDD Or in Angeal's case, some purebred puppy love of the highest pedigree. XD Yesh, these are not really Yaz' shining moments. Yeah, poor GenGen is getting a bit frustrated now, isn't he? XD Thank you so much, love! XD _Ah, smartphones! Woot XD Hm, I think Angeal is oogling Elena at least a bit ;) Hehe, Yazoo being an asshole reminds me of a series of comic strips I read on DA once... and I am proud of Sephy's breakthroughs too!

Divanora – _Yesh, that would have been sweet but we can only hope it made some sort of impact and Angeal needed to face up to his biggest blunders of all. I'm hoping it wa s a bit therapeutic for Sephy as well. Ah yesh, Gen! Now we know what comes of that combination! XD He's starting to get a bit bitchy, isn't he? Luckily Gen does get a fair amount of cock from day to day but I know he still feigns for a certain one most of all. XD _Haha, yes, no cliffy, what is wrong with us? Hm, you are right, if that had happened then a lot of drama would have been missing, but the story would have been a lot more boring too XD The nurse is an interesting guess, we will see soon!

love-lost-in-the-grave – _Oh good for you, I haven't played Dirge! XD Yesh, those Vin cosplayers look great! Maybe it just wasn't an auspicious time for people who love to be Vin to go out or something. XDD Oh! *basks in Shiva's Diamond Dust* Huggles and huggles to you too! _Ah, my sister just got the game too! She says it is hard to play because the key combinations are weird XD

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Yesh, Sephy is really coming a long way! Yeah, poor guy. Yazoo was the one that never wanted to betray him either but they are used to being each other's whole world and I guess that's a hard thing to get over... especially since Yaz is now worried about making Vin happy too, Vinny and Sephy both being such strong, dominant men and all, and both very important to him. Oh yesh, *sends him over to you for lovin's* He would love to be comforted by you. XD *huggles to you too!* _Thank you! It was also a very interesting chapter to write! At least the both of them get a little peace of mind. And Seph and Yazoo seem to have a little communication problem, hopefully they can solve it^^ *hugglesnuggle*

fantasi88 – _Yesh, poor Sephy. They will get through this and Gen will take care of him too! XD _Ah well, he was crazy once, it is difficult for people to start trusting him again, but slowly they realise that it might be worth it ;)

natzilla – _Yesh, I agree, it was a crappy thing to do but the only other thing Yaz would have insisted on doing was take Sephy to bed with Vin and himself and I somehow don't think Vinny would be too thrilled with that idea. XD You are very welcome, baby! XD I will have to go back and look at what it was again, I forget... not omelets this time though, right? ROTFL! XDDDD _Yes, if Gen will ever get laid in this I dont know, but if he doesn't he might be the one going crazy this time ;P Yazoo was just trying to protect everyone and it did make sense to him, besides Seph has tried to kill him before...not an easy decision to make XD

xxxXXXSMILEXXXxxx – _Yesh! I couldn't resist the douche comment! XD I love calling silly dudes that and Angeal was def being a bit embarrassing, especially to Kadaj, who prolly thinks any hip cat over 30 is a douche. XDDDD Yesh, if we know GenGen, he will keep trying. XD Thank you! _Hehe, Angeal was acting like an overbearing parent, he was a bit of a douche XD GenGen might be close to exploding, the poor thing!

aubrieta – _I know, that is kind of a mystery. Poor Gen just had to fall for a mental case though, so in all actuality, he could be lucky that Seph is actually recovering. XD Yesh, that's true! Some people find out about their desires to do the same and then use self-control but at least they are working it out. Yesh, Angeal does have a bit of a case of the hots. XD We shall have to see where that goes, huh? _Yes, Genesis is being so patient and he doesn't get rewarded, it's so sad :( True, Seph always had a choice whether he wanted to become an abuser himself or not (more or less), but now he tries to redeem everything as good as he can and make up for it... The murderer will be revealed soon and I suppose it will be a surprise XD

Psycho Steph – _Yesh, apparently Sephy has a little problem with sleep-talking. XD Nat-Nat said that happened to her too once with... an old bf? I forget who but apparently, it happens! O.O It _is_ really huge for him to talk openly to Elena about his inner workings though! He usually doesn't talk to anyone, and last fic, not even to Yaz! _I suppose it took him a while to trust Elena, since she is so young and doesn't really seem that competent at first sight maybe, but she really is helping him. Hehe, as ChephCheph said, Sephy has a little sleep-talking problem XD

Trigger happy Chaingunner – _Thank you so much! XDDD So glad it's getting to you, love! XD You are very welcome for the threesome action! ;D Yesh, it really did seem like it could have been Sephy, didn't it? We really, really had a blast writing that part! XDDD He definitely has the genius to do it whether it was him or not! XD *huggles!* _Glad you liked the smexy action, it's always fun to write :3Well, Weiss and Nero were the semi-villains, but in the end they deserved some happiness too, we thought^^ Hehe, well, it might have been a dream, but it isnt to say that Sephi isn't the killer in the end ;) Hehe, thanks for the detailed review, very happy that you enjoyed it!

**Review please? Or the killer will be hiding under your bed XD  
**


	26. Chapter 26

BMIK: Vincent...

Chephren: Yazoo

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Vincent pulled Yazoo closer demandingly, pressing his tongue into that sweet mouth. Then he just unceremoniously grabbed the youth and carried him bridal style up the stairs. He didn´t care if anyone saw them and what they might think about this.If he didn´t get them to the bedroom quickly, he´d not be able to restrain himself and might be caught humping Yazoo in the library, which wasn´t better at all.

All the way up, Yazoo's tiny, breathless mewls could be heard as he tried to remain quiet, desperately running his hands over broad shoulders, silky raven hair, smooth skin as he hurriedly unbuttoned as much of Vincent's shirt as he could reach. Once he heard the door close, the silver haired youth slid the soft material of his beloved's arms, pulling it out from the waistband to fall almost silently to the floor. Immediately, he went for the clasp to his husband's black pants, opening it and he moaned loudly when he felt the stiff flesh within.

Oh gods, he had missed that too!

Vincent himself wasn´t as patient, because as soon as Yazoo had him naked,the dark aristocrat gathered his love in his arms again and got them onto the bed. He simply ripped off Yazoo´s shirt and instantly attacked his husband's neck with gentle bites, wet licks and kisses. Now that his cock was freed, he didn´t feel as pressured anymore, but he still pressed it against Yazoo´s leg so that his lover could feel his desire for him.

"I have you all to myself now, hm?"

"Y-yes! I'm all yours, my love!" Yazoo looked at his beloved with wide eyes, as he slowly moved his leg to tease Vincent's hardness back and forth as he shuffled out of his pants. "As it is meant to be…" He smiled, his hands traveling over a smooth muscular back before wrapping his arms across it to press their bodies closer together, opening his legs wide for Vincent to lie in between them, just where _he_ was meant to be.

Vincent´s back flexed, the muscles tensing and relaxing under Yazoo´s expert touch and he settled easily inbetween his lover´s milky thighs. His hand reached under the pillow to get the bottle of lube always stored there, while his other stroked over Yazoo´s side lightly, making the man underneath him shiver.

"Promise me you won´t go back to that place, ever."

Yazoo bit his lip and looked up into his beloved's eyes... He didn't realize what strange comfort he took in the Golden Lotus until it was suggested he never go back. However, this time hadn't been so friendlyor comfortable. This time, Yazoo had only found hurt, anger, loneliness and despair. It didn't feel as if he had truly been missed except by people who wanted to invade his body cavities. If he wanted to see his friends there again, he could certainly meet them on neutral turf or invite them to one of the manors even. It wasn't about the Lotus itself, was it, but the friendships found within.

"I promise," he agreed, his arms tightening around his beloved's upper arms. "I won't go back again."

"If only you knew how much that meant to me..." Vincent exhaled in silent relief and took Yazoo´s face into his hands carefully, as if it was made of the most delicate china. He kissed his husband´s soft lips gently. "It´s a promise then," he smiled, brushing his erection against Yazoo´s.

"A promise." Yazoo breathed, smiling back as he heard Vincent's words, saw how much the dark man loved him. This... _this_ was the most important person in the world to the silver haired youth and above all, Yazoo wanted to bring him joy, not hurt him anymore and it was so... so wonderful to see him happy. Reaching down, Yazoo grabbed hold of both their hard cocks and squeezed before he started to undulate against his husband's body, rubbing himself against Vincent's bare skin.

"Yes... Let´s seal it." Vincent captured Yazoo´s lips again and pushed his tongue into the young man´s sweet mouth. Meanwhile he coated his fingers with lube and brushed them against Yazoo´s entrance, that small, sensitive wrinkle that twitched underneath his fingertips ever so eagerly.

"Mnnn," Yazoo mewled, letting Vincent tongue-fuck his mouth a bit before letting his own slide along his dark beloved's, his bottom anxiously pressing closer to those moving fingers. His arm slid through Vincent's to wrap around his husband's waist, pulling him insistently closer, needing more of him as he breathed the man in.

Vincent groaned into Yazoo´s mouth and finally slid one finger inside, slowly pushing in deep before he withdrew and started a penetrating rhythm. After a few thrusts, he added a second one and scissored them inside Yazoo´s warm channel to widen it. "I can´t wait to be inside you," he breathed into his lover´s ear, nibbling at a white earlobe.

"Then come inside, baby, I can't wait to feel you again," Yazoo writhed beneath him. He missed this so much. None of his clients at the Lotus could satisfy him the way his love could... not only physically but Vincent even had him on a spiritual level. Not only that, but his beloved was always so naughty and perfect ever since that night Vincent'd had his sexual awakening in Yazoo's company and ravished him right there near the door. Yazoo whimpered at the memory and those questing fingertips, which glided along his insides so deliciously.

"How could I ever refuse such an invitation." Vincent softly bit into Yazoo´s neck, feeling the youth's accelerated pulse against his tongue and withdrew his fingers. He gripped Yazoo´s legs and held them close, as he placed his throbbing cock against the slick hole. Then he slowly pushed forward, breaching the muscle and slid inside with a low moan.

"Unh, Vince," Yazoo hugged tight around his husband's lean frame, a pleasured smile on his face as he reached down to gently press against Vincent's bare buttocks, urging his body to open to his beloved. The silver haired youth grew too impatient to wait any longer. There was nothing like this full feeling and the feeling of hard length plunging in and out of him. "So... cool..." He was always amazed by the man's style. It took a special sort of man to keep it in the throes where they found themselves now.

"Hm, so lovely... and beautiful." Vincent pushed deeper until he was in to the hilt. Yazoo was so incredibly hot and tight around him... Carefully, Vincent pulled Yazoo´s legs over his shoulders and he slipped in even deeper, taking his own breath away.

"Ohhhhh!" Yazoo gasped delightedly at his beloved's compliment and he reached up as far as his body would allow to slip his fingers into long, untamed raven locks, moaning as he covered his beloved's lips and face in feverish kisses. "Yes, you are," he whispered hotly into a pale ear shell, "the best thing that's ever happened to me." His bottom wriggled, small noises of need spilling now from his lips.

"Dito," the man gasped, the friction on his dick driving him mad. His pelvis started to rotate as he rammed inside and withdrew, poking Yazoo´s bottom with barely restrained force. A sweat had broken out on his skin, but he didn´t care. Yazoo´s erection slipped up and down against his belly, wet with precum. Vincent´s tongue found a rosy nipple and licked it, making it hard.

"Vince," Yazoo moaned mindlessly, looking down at that pink tongue attacking his skin, arching into it greedily. He couldn't believe that Vincent would even want to say something like that back to him now... Yazoo had still hurt him by his old feelings and all... He was overcome with love and the deepest passion, trying to rock himself back and forth even more on his beloved's cock. "Vince..." he chanted, his eyes watching his husband's face, full of adoration before he had to close his eyes and buck, only managing to open them again as he felt warm fluid rushing forth from his member, making their bodies slippery and wet.

With a few more grunts and thrusts, Vincent came as well, spilling his seed deeply inside Yazoo. His orgasm was violent and ecstatic, catapulting him into a world of bliss that was even more wonderful because he could share it with Yazoo. Eventually, his body caved and he fell beside his husband, pulling him close and burying his face in Yazoo´s silky hair.

"That was absolutely amazing, my darling."

"Yes, it was," Yazoo smiled as he hugged Vincent tightly as if he would never let go and together, they lay there, reclaiming each other as their own. Purring, the silver haired youth nuzzled his dark beloved's raven locks and breathed him in, for the first time in a long time feeling very, very happy.

It was early evening when Yazoo opened his eyes again. It had been such a tumultuous day even though he hadn't acted much in it. However, all as was it should be. Sighing softly, he pressed a sleepy kiss into Vincent's hair, which was fanned out all over them both as the man slept heavily. Yazoo smiled. _So beautiful, my love._ Carefully, disentangling his limbs and body from the cocoon of his beloved's warmth, Yazoo had the idea to run down to the kitchen and fetch them both a drink. He was a bit thirsty for some cool water and thought his husband might be too upon waking.He decided he could use a stretch of his legs rather than have Rupert retrieve it for him this time.

Giving his beloved's hair another nuzzle, he climbed out of bed gently, donned his robe and padded down to the kitchen on soft, bare feet. The glasses were in the same place they had always been, even now that Father was back, though Angeal had never spent much time in the kitchen as it was...

Out of the shadows in the hallway, two brilliant eyes watched the slender figure walking around in the kitchen, yawning, and then reaching up to the glasses. Silently, the dark visitor crept through the darkness, unnoticed until they were a mere inches behind the young whore.

Then, all of a sudden a sharp, glistening object was pressed against Yazoo´s white throat and the creature hissed, "Make a sound and you´re dead."

Yazoo almost gasped in surprise but did as he was told, stifling it before it could form any noise at all, his mouth open and his eyes wide. Luckily he hadn't taken a glass yet, or the shock would have made him drop it. Maybe that would have attracted someone to rescue him, but it also could have made the person behind him kill Yazoo. The latter option was actually more likely because the attacker seemed familiar. Then it clicked. It was the same figure Yazoo had felt in the garden last night! This time though, the voice was softer than he had expected... At first, his mind couldn't comprehend why that disturbed him, why something felt off all of a sudden. Then the pieces came together together however and Yazoos eyes widened in realization and terror.

The figure behind him was female.

"You will start to walk now, quietly, out of the kitchen and to the garden, then back to the graveyard. If you try anything, your dear friend, Genesis Rhapsodos, will rot to a slow, painful death." The creature poked Yazoo in the ribs to prove her point and then whispered, malice dripping from the word, "Move."

Yazoo did as he was told. This was the killer! His heart started to race again and instantly, the horrible images of his nightmare welled up. For a moment, their grip on him was so tight, so frightening that he couldn't feel his feet, not to mention walk. Yazoo forced them out of his head with all the strength he had and then willed his feet to move. The woman behind him had killed more than half a dozen people, and she would kill him too, most likely. Dangerous as she was, Yazoo couldn't risk her staying in this house with the rest of his unsuspecting family. He needed to buy more time, to try to escape or maybe talk her out of trying to kill anyone. First though, he had to comply to her orders to avoid angeringor making her more unstable as she apparently already was.

They walked together out through the yard to the family burial grounds. Yazoo's feet made strange little noises as they squished through the mud and wet grass.He winced when he stomped onto a sharp stone, but he didn't cry out, just winced and gritted his teeth.

It was dark outside, only a thin stripe of yellow lit up the horizon a bit. Above them, the stars were hidden behind dark clouds, as was the thin crescent of the moon. It was a perfect night to kidnap someone, because it was too dark to really see anything from inside the windows. Even if someone would have looked, they would have seen nothing but lazily moving shadows.

Though she was a woman, she was much stronger than Yazoo would have expected from the sound of that voice, as she kept pushing him to the burial ground and then through the old iron gate towards the tombs.

Who _was _this?

Yazoo gasped when he came to one of the loftier ancestral crypts in the back. His feet were scratched from all the pricky shrubs through which he had walked. Warm blood ran down his anklesbut he didn't notice. It didn't even hurt anymore. All Yazoo could think about was that he still couldn't see Gen anywhere... A feeling of dread and irrational fear washed over him.

"In there," the killer grunted, pushing the stone door open and shoving Yazoo inside, taking the knife away for a moment. As the whore stumbled over the moist, dirty ground, the killer closed the door and barricaded it from the inside. Then she turned around, watching her newest victim as well as one infuriated Genesis Rhapsodos, who lay on one of the stone graves, his wrists and ankles bound, a cloth stuffed into his mouth.

A fair amount of candles cast the wet, rotten hole into a red, dangerous light. Water dripped from the ceiling, deep shadows obscured most of the old coffins in the darkness. The smell that wafted through the crypt was far less than pleasant.

Finally, the killer pulled back her hood and looked down on them with hard, cold eyes.

"Now, isn´t that a happy rrrrrrrrrreunion?"

TBC! O.O

* * *

Comment Replies –

BMIK/_Chephren _replying

xxxXXXSMILEXXXxxx – _Thank you! XD Yeah, Vinny has pretty much hit his limit with Sephy, I'm thinking. I guess it's understandable since his first impressions of Seph aren't that great but maybe he will throw him a bone sooner or later, who knows? XD I am at work now but I will definitely have to go listen to those songs to get a feel for what you meant by mood setters. XD Oh, that's a good idea with that name! Didn't think of that at the time! How about... The Bordello Butcher... or... the... Cutthroat Client... Phantom of the Red Light? XD _I have had a lot of fun writing Elena! She is the only person from outside who gives reasonable advice and can hold a mirror for them, shedding some neutral and rational light on their situation. I think they needed a clear opinion on the matter. They are all so torn... And yes, actually I thought of giving the killer some cool name, but nothing came to mind and then I forgot about it and didn't discuss it with Chephren _

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Oh thank you so much! XDDDD Yesh, you know, I really loved that scene too! It was great to see Sephy let down his walls for Yaz! I just love that! *coos* You too, Angel! *Much huggles and love!* _Oh, you stay up really late O.o I would be dead by that time XD Yes, some matters had to be solved, and they start to clean up the mess that is their lives... Much love to you too, dear! 3

Soyna – _Yeah, Yazzy did give it his all and it didn't get him so far, did it? Ah well, props for trying. XD Yesh, GenGen has a certain bitchy flair, doesn't he? XDDDD I like it too! Yeah, they are all prolly so tired by this point. _Hah! But now there is a killer! Can you guess who it is? ;) Hehe, who doesn't love jealous bitchy GenGen XD

I Love Seph – _Omg, thank you for saying so! XDDDDDD That is so great! We are absolutely blown away with your barometer on how we are doing, I love, thank you! XDDDD Yesh, Yesh, Sephy is a god worth waiting for and GenGen knows it! XDDD Though the poor dear is beginning to get a bit frustrated now. Yesh, you know, same here, there are a few charas I didn't really know or care for before that I really like now, at least in Lotus, like the DeepGround three. You know, I do like Hojo a little better too for it. XD As for the rest, . I don't know quite how to answer... eee, spoilers, eee! We will do our best to make it all tie up very nicely but you are so right about our lil Dajy! And yeah, I was a bit pissed at Cloud too in Canon, they are his lil bros and they just want to play with him... granted that does entail some point blank shots to his mako-enhanced chocobo head sometimes... but it's all in fun and I think that Yazzy must figure it doesn't hurt. XD But all he has to do is join the cause and not fight Jenova and they can be cuddle buddies! XDDDD _As Chephren said, thank you! I hope too that all of them will find a healthier lifestyle. I think they actively started on that by consulting Elena who can give them a professional opinion and help them sort their thoughts, break with old habits and routines. But first they have to survive the attack of the killer, of course ;) Everything happens so fast and there are so many issues to solve that poor Kadaj was lucky to get away with a lecture so far, but of course they will have to take better care of him and he needs to understand that what he did was dangerous too. Haha, there might be a Golden Lotus 3 ;)

I Love Yazoo Too – _I love him too! XDDD *gushes!* And Sephy! Where are you writing from? Oh are you on LJ? Wanna friend? What is your first lang then? I wouldn't have guessed it wasn't English so you do a good job! XD _I love him three! No worries about typos, I can relate XDHm, it must be summer at your place now? You are lucky! *sigh*

I Love Daj – _Yesh, I would say that Dajy is definitely Sephy's son so that does mean that the lil tyke has a lot of pride among other things. ;D Plus, he does have a lot of prostitutes as his role-models so he might not see anything wrong with it at all. Not to mention his crush on GenGen. XDD You have a lot of great points and I think we will be taking a better look at this soon! *huggles!* No worries at all! We love that you love the ficcy enough to give us heads-ups like these! We really appreciate them! ;D In this case, there is really no such thing as too much talking! _What Cheph said XDD Yes, your arguments are very plausible, so we will do our best to give you satisfying answers to it. Of course the situation is strange and it would leave its scars on Kadaj too, so someone professional should have a talk with him. And for now everyone is so caught up in their own trouble that Kadaj is barely visible to them... But Loz does have some kind of father-role now, I think and he is a very stable man. Just a bit busy right now XD Thank you again for sharing your exciting thoughts with us!

misperceived – _Yesh, they do! *gushes!* I am sooo curious now! *wants to know who you think/thought it was!* _It was about time he sought help, and yes, everyone of them deserves to be happy^^ Now I wanna know who you think the killer issss!

love-lost-in-the-grave – _Yesh, camera angle in-game makes quite a lot of difference, doesn't it? I love who you can look all around in Fable and Oblivion and can run all around too! However, I love love LOVED the FFs I played. Some of the best heart-wrenching story ever! Yesh, Lu isn't really that sorry, is she? She should be sorry she didn't appreciate sweet lil babyTurk!Vin when she had him is all I'm saying. XD However, I guess Grimmy is pretty hawt as well… but it's babyTurk!Vinny and he loves her so! __ Oh yesh, some much-needed Vinzoo! XD _I just saw the cut-scene movie and Lucrecia was getting on my nerves there already *cough* Glad you liked it and sorry for the cliffy ;)

natzilla – _Okies Nat baby, next breakfast, pancakes! But of course, Yazzy needs his chocolate chips baked in! XDDD Ménage __à__ trois? Yummy! =p~ WHA? Who do…did… you think it could be? *super-curious!* ;D _Of course we had to, what else did you expect of us? Hm, a threesome sounds very tempting...Yes, who do you think it is? I want pancakes too! *raises hand hectically*

I LoveLong Haired Guys – _You rock, dream analyst! XDD Omg, this is so awesome! You are very in tune with the psychology too! BMIK loves that sort of thing too, their inner workings! XD Thank you so much! *bounces!* Yesh, really, Sephy and Yaz have been everything to each other for ages so it's not at all easy, poor babies. Yesh, the finality that you mentioned was a definite possibility for that dream sequence. Yaz was definitely ready… Awww, the stuff of heroes! *gush-huggles!* _Yesh, the dream was very powerful and it forced Yazoo to face some things he had previously ignored! He was oblivious and wanted to push things from his mind but his mind refused to forget them and reminded him XD I also think that it would be helpful to Yazoo to realise why he thinks that he loves his brother in a non-platonic way. If it is guilt, or obligation, routine etc. Deconstructing the feeling could help. And they are really trying their best, they are motivated to figure it out so we will see where it goes!

aubrieta – _Yesh, it was, I totally cried at that part while we were writing it, can you tell? XD I was a total waterworks while writing this ficcy. Yesh, poor Sephy… and poor Vinny too! __ Yaz doesn't really mean to be, but he is a real handful in this one! ;D Looks like it's all coming back to bite him in the ass too, I'm afraid… _That was a hard part to write :( But I think in the end it was good for the both of them to make a cut. It's hard on Vincent too and he feels like he doesn't have much strength right now, but he knew what he was getting and he does love Yazoo so he will try his best!^^

**Did anyone figure out who the killer is?**


	27. Chapter 27

BMIK: Our killer, Genesis

Chephren: Yazoo, Weiss, Nero

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"R-Rosso?" Yazoo asked, dumbfounded, "but..." He found himself at a loss for words, his thoughts racing, trying to make sense of it. When there was no easy explanation though,he verbalized the only thing that was left in his otherwise adrenaline-focused head.

"Why?"

It was strange; he had had a couple of suspicions, had developed theories, possible motives for the murders. It could have been someone who hated whores, who thought that they were cleansing society by killing them off. Maybe the motive had been revenge, or a client who felt neglected. Maybe it could have been a crazy psycho who simply had fun butchering people and whores were an easy target.

But Rosso? One of their own? On top of that, he had no connection to her, at least none prior to their meeting at the Golden Lotus, but she had lured him back before they had ever even spoken a word! Yazoo had never given her any personal reason to hate him, he hadn't even known her!

So what was this all about then? He couldn't even fathom.

Yazoo took a couple of steps closer now that he knew it was her. In the menacing light of the candles, she was dangerous and beautiful as ever... and when they had first met, he'd had no idea then how right he would be about that.

"You stupid, stupid boy..." Rosso´s blood-red lips stretched into a patronizing, too-sweet smile, as she slowly walked down the crumbled stairs of the crypt towards them, her hips swaying as if she was dancing dreamily. The tips of her long fingernails brushed over the cold stone as she let them glide over the walls.

"Why do you think I did this?" she purred, as if she was talking to a slow kid, her eyes gleaming like hard diamonds. Genesis struggled and wriggled in his bonds but it was to no avail.

"Because you are just like everyone else?" Yazoo sneered, full of contempt. "Hungry for power? Willing to step on everyone to get what you want? To be the one on top?" He scowled and looked over at her challengingly at her condescension. "I am disappointed in you, Rosso. You could be so much more than that."

"Awwww, arrrre you now? I am so sorrrry..." She had reached the two of them and gave Yazoo a shove to the chest with her strong, white-fingered hand so that he had to stumble backwards again and almost fell onto Genesis. The redhead glared at Rosso, but couldn´t do anything. "And you are so sweet to worry about me," she drawled, abandoning her fake accent. "But don´t you worry, after tonight, I will be so much more indeed and I deserve it."

Gods, this woman was strong! "Wh-why did you kill all those other people if you wanted to be on top? That boy, Anton? He posed no threat to you, did he? He wasn't top floor... He wasn't in the way... and those others from outside the Lotus?"

"You are pretty... prrrrretty dumb, hm?" Rosso stroked over his head, then grabbed a bunch of silver hair and cruelly pulled at it. "Isn´t it nice of you to be so worrrrried about my future?" She gave a low, almost light hearted laugh that sounded a bit pitying. "If I had only gone for you and your prrrrrrrrrecious frrrrriend over there, it would have been suspicious, wouldn´t it? No, I want to be on top and I will allow no rival."

Her eyes flashed dangerously and cold, as she pulled harder. When she spoke again, her voice came out in a hateful whisper, as if her disdain for Yazoo robbed her of the ability to speak. "The moment I laid eyes on you for the first time, I hated you, prrrrretty boy. I want to see you suffer, I want to make you miserable, I want you to die. You are everything I loathe and everything you had will be mine."

The steely gaze with which she glared at him briefly clouded over as she remembered that fateful night when she had first laid eyes on his ugly, hated face.

_Thunder echoed through the dark __alleys__ of the most notable Red Light District on Gaia. It had already rained once this evening and the pavement was wet as three sets of fashionable feet made their way back to the Golden Lotus mansion on the hill. They had been ou__t d__rinking before work would start and they were already running late. Weiss had led them down three wrong alleyways so far and he was starting to get a bit disgruntled. It might have something to do with the fact that he was shit drunk and could __neither__ barely see the way, nor make one steady step before the next. He would have such a blackout tomorrow, if he was lucky..._

"_Gods Dammit, the stupid wall is right there! Where is the damn opening?" the silver haired loose cannon bellowed, just to hear the echo of his own voice bounce off the walls._

"_Hm," he smirked. No matter how angry he was, the sound of himself being dominant always made his blood pump a little faster. He was well on his way to being the alpha dog in this new place they'd landed themselves __in__. Hell, he already was._

_As it didn't help them get home any faster though, with a powerful surge of encouragement and energy, he made a low growling adrenaline-packed battle-cry and raced toward the wall, determined to climb it and take the most direct route._

_After watching Weiss try to reach __the top of __an impossibly high Wutaian-style wall, jumping up with no hope of being tall enough, Nero inwardly sighed. As arousing as it was to see those muscles rippling under taut skin and tight clothing, it was equally painful to see one so great laboring toward a ridiculously futile errand. His godlike brother was simply not the size of a man-mountain... however, this made no difference to Nero in the slightest._

_Finally, Nero turned his sense of direction on. The entrance had to be a few blocks over. All they would need to do was to find a limousine or posh car and follow it. Where they were now was a more modest area, where there were a number of lively taverns, but clearly where the Lotus high roller clients wouldn't dare go. Silently, Nero turned and started walking, as if he had spotted something shiny on the ground, walking to the mouth of the alley from whence they had come. It was a simple ploy but surely, Weiss stopped his attempts to scale the wall and followed, as if wanting to seize whatever treasure the dark whore might find there._

_When they reached the street once more, Nero pointed. "What's that?" he asked quietly._

"_That's mine, 'swhat it is!" Weiss greedily ran ahead to seek out the light-colored speck on the ground. Nero turned back to look at Rosso, who followed in her black stilettos at her own pace. Lifting a finger to his lips, he __motioned__ her to keep quiet. They would get there and Nero would make sure Weiss believed that he had led them safely home._

_Rosso had no interest in their antics. She listlessly swirled the dark umbrella resting on her shoulder__, which kept __her dry, and let Weiss go off into the wrong direction time and again. Of course__,__ she knew the way.__.. a__nd of course__,__ she could have told them.__.._

… _b__ut she didn't feel like it._

_She actually didn't feel like much these days. Maybe it was an oncoming depression, or maybe it was frustration starting to well up inside her. Since she worked for Shinra__,__ she had gained a lot: a home, peace from constant gang fights, the finest foods and dresses, attention and all kinds of lavish luxuries. __However, __Rosso had lost just as much: her freedom, her pole position __in__ the food chain, which was a major blow to her ego. Her red lips tightened as she followed them into the opposite direction now where Nero lead them until her icy gaze brushed over a dirty, wet poster on the brick wall. It only caught her eyes because the bottom had 'Golden Lotus' written on it: the upper half had peeled off the wall already, hanging over the rest of the paper._

_Rosso reached out to lift up the corner. Expressionlessly__,__ her eyes took in the picture of two beautiful men: one was Genesis, the flamboyant, overly__-__dramatic top whore of the Lotus, whom Rosso detested with all her heart. The other one she didn't know, but apparently__,__ it was a prostitute as well, announced as 'The Fairy'._

_She snorted derisively._

_Nero didn't react to Rosso's occasional noises. He rarely ever did because mostly, in her case, they could be a plea for attention. It was not that he didn't want to give her attention. He supposed he did respect her, in a way, though he didn't pursue her sexually in the way that Weiss did and he greatly disliked that __his silver idol__ did so. It was only because __the dark man__ gave all his waking attention and energy to Weiss as well as all his dreams. __The silver youth__ was simply his universe and there was no room for another in it._

_However, Weiss headed in her direction after he had found that the paper on the ground was only that, a piece of errant paper. Gazing at the poster she had smoothed back for them to see, he gave a low growl of approval._

"_Look at these bitches," he slurred. If he hadn't known better, the brash youth might have mistaken Genesis for a tender, submissive little flower. However... one earful of how Weiss had no manners, how a mongrel like him was barking up the wrong banora white tree to think that he had any shadow of a chance in Hades with someone as classy as Genesis Rhapsodos, accompanied by a __nearly-crushed scrotum__ when the silver haired whore hadn't kept his distance, had been more than enough to keep him at bay. This other beauty however, whose moonlight locks were much like Weiss' own, but silkier, softer... very much appealed to him._

_Nero stared at the silver fairy in terror when he saw Weiss admiring them, especially when his leader leaned forward to lick over the pretty, glossy pink lips on the image. The dark man had once thought the Fairy stunningly beautiful, especially since his looks were very much like Weiss' but now he could only wonder how such beautiful features could be bestowed on one so awful._

_Shortly after though, Weiss spat on the ground as the picture of the wall had become filthy, realizing his action had not been very well thought out._

"_Who is that pretty little squeeze?"_

_Nero wanted to ignore the question but as it had been Weiss who asked it... "It is Yazoo, the Fairy, former Top Whore of the Golden Lotus," he offered simply with no further explanation or offered information. He didn't want Weiss to become too interested. The Fairy was gone, that was all there was to it._

_"What happened to him?" Rosso asked with mild interest. She ignored Weiss' __shenanigans__and refrained __from adopting her fake accent when she was with them. Nero seemed to know more than them even though they'd worked for Shinra __for the same amount of time __now. __Nothing __ever eluded Nero __though__, which was kind of creepy. He was a dangerous, scary guy and she never quite understood what he__ saw __in Weiss... __b__ut it had been like that already when she met them and decided to join the group. There was no emotional bond between them__.__S__he used them when she needed them and they had proven to be surprisingly useful, __in times__ such as now._

_Nero tried to ignore the way that Weiss was touching the poster, feeling up both Genesis and the Fairy with grabby fingers. "As far as I know, one of the more wealthy clients became his regular... and more than that, the guy took the Fairy home with him. I hear they live together__.__" It was really, very much a Cinderella-type story now that Nero reflected on it. If he had been the sort to wish for something like that himself, he wouldn't dare get his hopes up. No one would find him behind his mask anyway. His eyes once again shifted to his silver liege._

_"You can't be serious," Rosso laughed, a dry, clipped and utterly unamused sound. When Nero remained quiet__,__ she stopped though, her features briefly contorting into an ugly mask of rage and envy. Her grip on the shaft of the umbrella tightened until her knuckles turned white._

_So this was it? This was how it was going to be? She had been working her ass off all her life, literally, and those damn sluts had been handed everything on a silver platter?_

_Her anger was so all__-__consuming, so overwhelming for a moment that she thought she would choke on it._

_No, she wouldn't have it! How dare they?_

_The one who was supposed to be on the top of the food chain was her, Rosso! She would show them. Life wasn't a damn fairy tale, it was ugly and violent and miserable and she wouldn't allow anyone to be happy __while__ she wasn't at the top._

"_Meh, some bitches have all the luck," Weiss agreed, his hand sliding along the wall as the dark man spotted a black Lamborghini rounding a corner three blocks up. If that little __f__airy ever came back though, Weiss himself would make sure that life didn't feel so easy, make the youth cry a little._

"_Yes," Nero affirmed as he motioned ahead to a shiny coin on the ground, which Weiss quickly bent down to retrieve. It wasn't much money but it was enough to make the man feel smug and happy that it didn't have to be earned the old-fashioned way._

"_And apparently, Genesis has a hot-to-trot lover as well. So if you play your cards right, Rosso..." The alley they had taken shortly opened up into a pristine parking lot and behind it sat the Golden Lotus, as majestic and comfortably__-__present as it had always been, waiting for them._

"_I rule," Weiss said with a smirk as he swaggered up the front red-carpeted steps toward a waiting Rude._

_'Not for long,' Rosso thought grimly, a dark plan already forming in her poisoned, furious mind._

Yazoo's eyes narrowed. "I see." He _hated_ the senselessness of it, or rather the calculated carelessness for the lives lost, only because they were his own people...and you never messed with his people. The reminder of Gen made him shift his eyes over to the other redhead, the one that at least appeared less dangerous but had recently had just as much venom to spit at him.

"Why even bother? I have no intent to return to the Lotus again and Genesis is barely around as it is, always visiting his lover, You could easily have what you wanted and go on as if nothing has happened. Top Whore is no longer so important now, Gen, is it?" He looked at the bound man meaningfully, wanting the man to save his own life and shake his head 'no.'

Stubborn as he was, Genesis just glared at the two of them and shrugged, rolling his eyes.

Rosso gave a derisive snort. "That´s easy for you to say because you are a spoiled brrrrat that has never worked for anything in his life! No, if you want to survive, you have to make sure that your enemy won´t stab you in the back once you turn it towards them... Am I not right, darrrling?"

She flashed the knife again, holding it to Yazoo´s throat as she pulled him backwards. Genesis' eyes narrowed as he saw her slowly but surely coming towards him. She´d said to turn her back onthe enemy but that was what she was doing right now... Genesis could have reached her with his feet but he couldn´t endanger Yazoo. If he kicked her and she fell forward, the knife would most likely stab the silver youth's body.

"No," Yazoo quipped in challenge, "I've worked more than I have cared to work at all. I don't care about who Top Whore is. I just did what I had to then. _You_ don't know me..." He didn't care about the knife at his throat either. He was too angry now, too pissed to be kicked around again. He hadn't taken Vincent's gun with him in his own family home; foolish but if you don't feel safe at home, where can you feel safe then?

"Then you won´t mind that I take your place, do you?" Rosso curled out her red tongue and slowly licked over Yazoo´s cheek.

"There´s something else," she continued, "Another reason why I killed your little friends."

She pulled the knife away from Yazoo´s throat and licked over the sharp blade with sadistic pleasure. "I simply love to hear them scrrrrrream."

Genesis seized his chance and kicked her with all his might to throw her off balance, grunting as he almost fell from the stone coffin from the force of his movement.

Yazoo gasped as he felt them shoved and Rosso lurched forward. Before he realized it, he had her arm twisted around her back and before she could regain her bearings, he had to spin her around and bend her over the slab where Genesis lay, her head on his belly turned to look up at the other redhead's face. He pushed down on her shoulders as he did his best to almost-leapfrog up onto the stone, turning so that his bottom landed on the center of her back, pressing it down so she couldn't move or thrash, and reached around to pull the arm with the knife up at an awkward angle so that she couldn't strike while her other flailed uselessly and he squeezed so that the knife eventually came loose.

"You sure are a fighter," he murmured, quickly reaching over, seeing Gen straining in his bonds to pull his hands closer to Yazoo's reach. Carefully, the silver haired youth split the tightly-bound fabric knotted around slim wrists.

"Thank you, Gen," he said finally, "Can you wriggle out from under there and help me?" He was afraid to move the most weighty parts of his own body at this point, knowing how powerful she was when loose. Luckily, her arrogance had allowed them to trap her.

"Let me go!" Rosso hissed and spat, thrashing and trying to free herself. To think that she had been overwhelmed by these sissies! She was enraged, and she might have gotten free with the one or other nasty backstabbing trick she had learned in DeepGround had it not been for Genesis, who had freed himself and slapped her square in the face, hard.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Bitch!" Genesis' blue eyes were blazing with unbridled ire and he hit her again, harder this time, making her lips burst. Then he took her by the hair roughly and smashed her head against the hard stone, knocking her out cold. Heaving, he took a step back, spitting into her dirty, unconscious face, before he turned towards Yazoo.

"Are you hurt?"

"No," Yazoo slid off her now-limp back as she would be no threat to anyone for the moment. "You are one tough cookie." The silver haired youth had been so spoiled growing up, never having anyone really mess with him because of his big brother's strength and protection. He realized now that he had better start learning to hold his own and put his quick reflexes to a bit more use.

"Are you alright? When did she bring you down here?"

"I was on my way to the bathroom and then she got me. I must say that your security is severely lacking." Genesis huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Inwardly, he was shaking though, as he was very well aware how close they had been to a bloody, painful death.

"And I picked up the one or other trick in the streets," he explained, lifting a brow. Then he had to sit down, because his legs threatened to give out.

After securely binding Rosso's arms behind her own back and then her ankles with the very fabric she had restrained Genesis with, leaving her face-down on the slab, Yazoo walked round to put his own arms around his friend, holding the man close. He understood the bravado all too well for it reminded him of someone… someone who might be very proud of Gen for his bravery today. They looked horrible: dirty, tired, bleeding, terrified to the bones, but they were still alive.

Just that moment, they could hear dull shouts from outside.

"Yes! We're in here!" he called, the echo of the crypt hopefully enough to carry his soft, now-hoarse voice.

TBC

* * *

Comment Replies –

BMIK/_Chephren_ replying

love-lost-in-the-grave – _Yesh! You were so right, love! Rosso, it is! XD Congratulations! XDDDD _You are RRRRRRRRRRRIGHT! XDDD It was Rosso, that cunning little bitch ;)

Soyna – _Why thank you, Soy-Soy! XDDDD How did we do, love? Was it all you had hoped for? _Seriously? XDD *feels a bit proud* Thank you! And I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

Aubrieta – _Yesh, that might have been because our poor lil babes have had such a rough time of things as it is? Yesh, their lofty, illustrious Hewley-Gainsboroughs just had to have a grand, dusty old crypty-crypt. XD How did our lil Yaz do? Badass? Even though she was a chick? Rosso is DeepGround after all so she is a tough bird. _ Haha, every mansion needs a creepy family crypt (and an ancient torture chamber XD). Glad you like it dear! 3

Zorrina93 – _Awww, sorry, love! XD We do love our cliffies more than anything. XD Meh, it's okay! Did it make sense once she was unveiled? If you forgot about her, then maybe we did our job right! XD _Sorry, sorry, but I hope the new chapter made up for the evil cliffy? XD

xxxXXXSMILEXXXxxx – _Oh, oh! Who else did you think it was? I actually thought as the other chick, Scarlet would have been great too! XD There were a number of others too, boywise, all brilliant but I don't know, I think Sephy was a pretty great motive and scene that went along with. Really tho, we didn't want to torture our Sephy... not TOO much more anyways. XD _Thank you! I hope you find the choice of murderess to be plausible? We had a hard time picking one XD

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Awwww, thank you for staying up so late with us, Angel! *huggles!* XDD _Thank youXDD You need to sleep more! *gets you into bed and reads you a good-night story*

Psycho Steph – _Yesh! Who did you think it would be, Steph? *super-curious!* _Yay, we surprised you XD Did you figure it out?

natzilla – _Awww, thank you, baby, for not giving a spoiler! *kasmooches!* Hmm, that menage a trois sounds mighty promising :D *drools* Okay, now I must know, Nat... who was your terrible suspicion about? :O _Hm, a menage a trois sounds very very tempting... 3 You totally should it write down, I wanna knoooow!

_**Thank you so much for sticking with us so far, babies! Still a bit more to come!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for the long wait, we are both very very busy :( We hope you enjoy the new chapter though, the next one should be up sooner, hopefully XD**

* * *

**BMIK: Sephiroth, Rosso, Genesis, Reeve, Vincent (church)**

**Chephren: Yazoo, Vincent (crypt scene and just after,) Zack**

* * *

Chapter 28

The heavy pounding on his bedroom door tore Sephiroth out of his sleep. Mechanically, he got up and wandered to said door to open it grumpily. His mood did not brighten when he saw himself confronted with one upset Vincent Valentine.

"What is it now?"

"Yazoo," Vincent snapped, not pleased at all to even be asking _this_ man of all people. "Have you seen him?" Even though he had been told the Gainsborough brothers had made their peace with one another, his crimson eyes couldn't help but suspiciously scan what he could see of Sephiroth's room.

"Interesting. He goes missing and the first place you search is here," the silver aristocrat retorted, appraising the dark one with a sneer and a taxing look.

Vincent clenched his fists, trying not to throw a punch at the face that he was not in the mood to look at today, much less anytime soon. "We retired for a rest as well and when I woke up, he wasn't in the room. I have now searched the house and no one has seen him lately." He did his best to keep his calm, running a hand over his brow, which had started to sweat. "It's not like him to run off without telling anyone..." Well, _that_ was a lie, since this whole business had started, it was _very_ like Yazoo to run off and try to be the hero. His courage was a trait that Vincent loved him for but frankly, it was also driving him to an early grave.

Now Sephiroth shifted, frowning. "I haven´t seen him since our talk..." He couldn´t help looking over his shoulder towards the bed, as it was a reflex he hadn´t gotten rid of yet. Usually when someone had searched for Yazoo, his brother had been with him, laying exhausted and naked in the sheets... The gander revealed that, indeed, Yazoo was not there, but Genesis wasn´t there either. Which was really strange because Genesis refused to leave Sephiroth´s side for even a second.

Vincent couldn't help but peer past that silver mane to look too. It had unnerved him when he saw Sephiroth doing it so his eyes had to follow.

"Will..." He hated asking this but he did anyway, pushing himself to do so. "Will you help me find him?"

Sephiroth simply nodded and stepped outside, having a bad feeling in his gut. "Where did you search? Genesis is missing as well..."

"I have searched the house... but I do not know the grounds well enough yet," Vincent offered. Well, maybe if the redhead was missing too, they might be somewhere safely together... at least that was what he dared to hope.

"Have you been to the tower? I know that Angeal locked it, but maybe they got the key." Sephiroth offered in return. There was a chance that they had gone up there to talk about... stuff.

"I have not," Vincent replied thoughtfully and then the familiar feelings bubbled up along with the memory of soft pink lips on his and not Yazoo's either. Lips that had sought his out up there in that very tower. His eyes shifted heatedly over to Sephiroth's face, ready to challenge him once more. No, this was not what this moment would be for... more fighting. As much as he loathed this man, felt jealousy toward him for knowing Yazoo, having his beloved's deepest love even when this odious man had treated his flesh and blood like the most common whore, he had to get through this moment without a fight.

If Yazoo and the redhead were in danger now and he and Sephiroth wasted anymore time...

_I might lose him forever._

"Perfect place to start," he murmured begrudgingly and they headed off to the west wing together. After a while, still watching the nobleman with steely red eyes, Vincent asked sardonically, "So you are only brothers now, hm? No more tricks?"

To Sephiroth´s disappointment, the door to the tower was locked. It also fueled the bad feeling rising in his stomach, but Valentine´s irritating question distracted him for a moment.

"Well, I wouldn´t call it 'only' brothers..." he trailed off, deliberately leaving a heavy, mean pause. He really couldn´t help it, the man just ticked him off.

"We should separate. Wake everyone in the west wing and ask them if they have seen Yazoo or Genesis. I will take the east wing. We will meet in the library in ten minutes. "

"Yes," Vincent didn't really approve of being ordered around by this loathsome presence but he wouldn't let his pride stop him from finding his husband. He went his own way silently, knocking every door of the west wing. No one had seen them.

When he approached Sephiroth again at the top of the grand staircase, he had an almost panicked look on his face.

"Anything?" he asked urgently. The rest of the group had gathered down here as well, after they heard that Genesis and Yazoo were missing.

"Nothing," Sephiroth replied flatly, his voice tense and curt. Everybody seemed worried and on edge, looking to him for guidance out of habit. It unnerved the man a bit, but he took the lead nonetheless.

"We will be searching the premises outside. Loz, you stay here and go to the library with the others. Make sure they are safe. Someone should call the police." He threw a quick glance at Angeal, not wanting to address the man personally, but the dark man got the message and grimly nodded.

"Are you armed?" Sephiroth finally asked into Vincent's direction.

Nodding, Vincent pulled out his personal handgun, poising it toward the ceiling with relaxed fingers so that there would be no worries of him shooting anyone unintentionally.

Loz seemed to see his brother for the first time in a long while and though he said nothing, he placed a strong, gentle hand on Sephiroth's shoulder, nodding before he ushered Tifa and the kids off to the library to lock them all in safely. The Masamune was still locked up there safe and sound.

"Lead on," Vincent urged, quite distressed.

They went outside into the dark garden. Sephiroth cursed the fact that he wasn't armed. (Despite their apparent faith in him to lead them, they didn't trust him enough to give him a weapon, it seemed... or maybe they thought his loss wouldn't be too bad.) It was cloudy, with no moon to grant them some light. There hadn't been any indications of a fight anywhere, but it didn't put Sephiroth's worries to rest at all.

"If you were a killer and wanted to go to a quiet place, where would you go..." he muttered to himself, scanning the area with sharp, narrowed eyes. His gaze fell upon the black gravestones sitting in the soft ground afar and his feet started to move toward that direction.

Vincent followed wordlessly, gun poised with the safety still on. He was an expert shooter but it had grown so dark in their search of the house that he didn't want to take any chances. Any errant rustlings and he was on his guard to fire with his pent-up nerves. He would absolutely not shoot his husband nor Yazoo's redheaded friend, causing a fatal accident. He would identify the danger and _then_ fire, no matter what.

They approached the large crypt, seeing no one in the darkness near the surrounding graves. His ears perked up as they heard scuffling inside and then.. nothing.

"Yazoo... Yazoo!" he called desperately, already helping Sephiroth pry at the stone door, which seemed to be locked in place now, from the other side.

A quiet, echoing voice that could be no other rang out from inside.

With wild crimson eyes, he mindlessly threw himself at the door, his shoulder connecting with the stone.

Genesis swirled towards the door, and gripped the heavy stone, pulling at it.

"Help me!" he ground out to Yazoo, and the silver haired young man did. Together, they slowly moved the heavy stone bit by bit until eventually, a draft came through and then the worried faces of their respective lovers appeared.

"Are you all right?" Sephiroth asked through the slit, as he and Vincent tried to help from the other side.

"Yes, we're fine!" Yazoo breathed in relief, pulling with all his might and surely, the heavy door moved easily now. Strange... How did Rosso manage to maneuver it by herself? Once closed, the crypt was meant to stay sealed. If Sephiroth and Vincent hadn't come... Yazoo and Genesis might still have been trapped here. Maybe the adrenaline of the potential kill had given her inhuman strength... Or could such a lean gazelle have really been that mighty? Yazoo decided that, whatever the cause, he would never underestimate DeepGround folk again.

"The killer's here with us," he exclaimed quickly.

Vincent's eyes narrowed, already darting throughout the dark tomb. "Where?" To this, they all turned but there was no unconscious body lying there bound anymore.

Rosso watched them from the shadows, eyes narrowed and burning. The breeze from outside had blown out most of the candles, giving her an advantage over them. Between her teeth, she held a blade, deadly and which had been used for killing so many times already. She didn't bother with the rope. It was too strong to cut in this short amount of time. No, she was done for, but she would not go without taking Yazoo with her. The door had opened enough for the two men outside to come in and any chance of getting the Fairy grew slimmer and slimmer.

Thus, she suddenly leaped from the darkness, silent and fast, her head moving swiftly to cut the Fairy's throat deep and clean.

The abrupt movement got Vincent's attention. He saw red... and not Genesis either. His heart murmured in his chest and he cocked his gun and fired three shots without thought. It was risky and not part of the original plan, but as it might have only been a cave bat, he took the chance. Whatever it was had been far too big to be any sort of rodent however, he felt instinctively, though a little too small to be a grown man,

Sephiroth gritted his teeth as he saw the shadow flying at them from the corner of his eye and reacted on instinct. The one moment, he had stood by the door and the next, he was on the ground, his arms wrapped around a thin body. His mind reeled and there were loud noises, and then he thought he could make out people shouting stuff. Then there was the face of Genesis, who was saying stuff as well, but he couldn't understand it.

Sephiroth shook his head to clear it, narrowing his eyes but it didn't help.

Yazoo froze when he saw his husband's smoking gun and the look on his big brother's face, captivated by something behind him and then he heard a heavy thud on the ground. Next, he was in his brother's arms and they lay together on the stone pavement as a bloodied Rosso rolled toward him slowly. Expressionlessly, he lay there, the adrenaline of the moment exploding within him and he didn't know what to do with it until it wore off. His breathing inevitably picked up a moment later, shallow and he trembled, turning his face into Sephiroth's neck, his arms finally moving to hold Big Brother close. Sephiroth's side was wet and Yazoo brought his hand up in confusion as the floor in here wasn't moist enough to cause his brother's clothing to be drenched.

His skin was stained with blood and he looked down to see a blot of crimson, deep as his beloved's eyes, spread silently, soaking into his the eldest's robe.

"No," he whispered and clutched at Sephiroth, wide-eyed.

Vincent hurriedly, in the heat of panic, dropped to his knees to assess Sephiroth's wound. That of a gunshot. It wasn't as if he hadn't wanted to kill the man before but this time, he really hadn't meant to. They had both just been unlucky; Sephiroth as well as Vincent had tried to get Yazoo out of harm's way, and things had gone horribly wrong.

In the darkness, it was hard to make out how bad the wound was, but Yazoo and Genesis had gathered around the silver haired man who lay on the stone cold floor, staring at the ceiling and gulping dryly. Sephiroth seemed confused and narrowed his eyes, while the other two men pressed down on his bleeding wound.

Rosso lay forgotten a few feet away, two holes in her chest.

Vincent came out of his lethargy. He leaped up to run to the door. The bullet would have to be removed and he knew he could not be trusted with it.

Finding his signal, Vincent dialed the emergency number, readying himself to explain their situation to the police and the medics. His husband and Genesis were both distraught and he wanted to hold Yazoo to him but _someone_ had to hold it together and there was no one else to do it.

"Brother," Yazoo cried, "don't leave! Please, don't leave!" He was clutching pathetically at his brother's bloody robe now.

"Why would I go anywhere," Sephiroth frowned, his voice sounding blurred and extremely slow to himself. Everything in general seemed to be slower. He shifted to get up, but felt Genesis' hands on him holding him down. He didn't feel any pain, just strangely cold, but he thought that must come from lying on the ground.

The stones were _freezing_.

"Don't move, it'll open up more," the redhead pressed between his teeth shakily and then, he put both his hands to the young nobleman's side. Sephiroth looked down and it was only then that he saw the blood and the moment he saw it, the pain started.

And it was _excruciating._

"You shot me, you goddamn bastard!" the silver haired man ground out into Vincent's direction, groaning, fine sweat breaking out on his skin. Vincent was a mere silhouette standing outside between old graves, speaking into his phone. Never before had Sephiroth felt such hatred towards another human being than he felt now towards Vincent Valentine. It wasn't enough that he had stolen Yazoo away from Sephiroth. Now, to make sure that Sephiroth wouldn't become a threat again, he had just conveniently gotten rid of him. There was _no way _Valentine hadn't shot him on purpose!Admittedly, it was a brilliant plan and Sephiroth cursed himself for having let his guard down. It had been a conspiracy from the very beginning, his feverish, pain-induced mind deducted.

Yazoo tore up the bottom of his own robe, knowing that the wound needed binding but afraid to move him.

"Gen...," he whispered, at a loss. "Help me... lift him..." His speech was interrupted by a sob. ".. gently then?" he asked through tears.

"I am fine," Sephiroth hissed impatiently, attempting to slap their hands away because he was in agony and didn't want to be touched. Besides, he knew that Valentine had shot him on purpose and he couldn't let the man know how vulnerable he was... His body betrayed him though, as black dots appeared before his eyes and he groaned in pain. Fine sweat had broken out on his forehead and his fingers grabbed the next best thing to hold onto, which happened to be Yazoo's shoulder.

"Shut up," Genesis commanded sharply, glaring at the man, and lifted him up, trying to be gentle about it. Sephiroth was heavy, all muscles, and since he wasn't exactly cooperative, it wasn't easier to deal with him either.

_Such a stubborn man... _

There was so much blood though, and Sephiroth looked so incredibly pale, his movements weak and sluggish... Genesis could feel the panic rising inside him, but he gritted his teeth and forced it away. He refused to believe that this was the end. They had finally found that damn killer. Sephiroth was above any doubt now and his reputation had been restored. Why did this have to happen?

The silver haired man hissed, his eyes rolling back as more blood dripped from the shot wound. He didn't even protest anymore.

Hands shaking, Yazoo bound the wound tightly, helping settle Sephiroth back on Genesis' lean chest. Unable to hold himself together anymore, the silver haired youth covered his face with his hands, sobbing and leaning forward to let his head rest gently on his big brother's shoulder. A moment later, he felt strong hands on his back, rubbing it uncertainly yet supportively.

"I'm sorry," Vincent said, fighting to make eye contact with the eldest Gainsborough child, "I really didn't mean to shoot you but I couldn't take the chance of letting Yazoo die." He was humbled, unsure of what to say, feeling more than a bit guilty but what _could_ he say? The man had leapt out of nowhere...

"Stay away from me," Sephiroth growled, weakened but nonetheless ferocious. He was like a wounded beast, ready to strike to protect himself... and to see that hypocrite close to Yazoo... Sephiroth could see it in Valentine's eyes, the gloating and the malice.

"He's lying! He planned this all along, get away from my brother!" Another gasp prevented Sephiroth from saying more, and Genesis laid an unsure hand onto the man's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"He's in pain," the redhead mumbled towards Yazoo, as if it was meant as an apology.

Vincent remained quiet now. It had been his mistake and he had apologized but he wouldn't grovel or kiss the man's ass. He only kept rubbing Yazoo's back, wanting to show his beloved he was here for him.

Yazoo sat up finally, wiping his tear-strained face and never took his eyes away from Sephiroth, as if the moment he stopped looking or touching him, the man might pass away and he couldn't let it happen!

They didn't have to love one another anymore... just as long as Big Brother stayed _alive_!

It seemed to take forever for the police to arrive but finally, a lot of noises quickly became louder and within the next few minutes, the place was full of people. Angeal had led them here, with Scarlet and Zack also being present, but when Lord Hewley saw the condition his son was in, he opted to rush back to the house and get the people from the ambulance.

"It's not life-threatening if we hurry," one of the medics informed them curtly. Sephiroth wanted to rip him apart because it sure as hell felt as if he was dying! He didn't say anything though, instead continued to unconsciously crush Genesis' delicate hand that the latter had slipped in between his fingers at some earlier point of time.

"I will go with him," the redhead informed, watching them lift Sephiroth onto a stretcher and off they went.

Zack looked after them, and then back at the corpse of Rosso, who was still being examined by his people. Then he turned back to Yazoo, Vincent and Angeal. "Care to tell me what happened here?"

"Rosso followed us back here somehow and brought Genesis here to the crypt this afternoon. I had gone to the kitchen to get some water and she was there." Yazoo rattled off his sentences, clutching now to his beloved's arm, expressionless, trying to keep himself from thinking of the events and worrying about Sephiroth. The chief medic on duty had assured them it could be helped. He went through the rest of the grisly details for the inspecting party. He told them everything he could remember.

"So another whore did it," Scarlet murmured, "Not surprising."

Vincent pressed his lips together, but refrained from making a comment. Instead, he gently rubbed Yazoo's shaking form. Even Zack frowned at his superior, but he didn't say anything either. They had more important things to do. Besides, one of the police officers came towards them, whispering something into Zack's ear, making the man look at Vincent.

"Ehrm... your brother claims that Lord Valentine shot him on purpose and wants him arrested." He shifted uncomfortably.

"I didn't," Vincent replied calmly, trying to keep his wits about himself. "I was aiming at Rosso and he got in the line of fire."

"I see..." Zack, trailed off, looking at Yazoo for confirmation.

"It was an accident," Yazoo defended. His beloved was so honest and noble. There was no way on Gaia he would do such a thing on purpose without owning up to it. Plus, the look in his eyes, that look that still held out some hope that Yazoo would believe him said it all, even though outwardly, he acted rationally.

"Brother surprised us all," he continued, "because I didn't hear Rosso behind me until it was too late. They were both just trying to save me." The silver haired youth turned in realization, burying his face in his beloved's neck, kissing him, not caring who was around. Vincent surely deserved great kisses for what he did and Yazoo sobbed happily, trembling as he realized again how close he had come to losing him again for if neither one had intervened, the silver haired youth would be dead now.

Vincent was here with him, Brother was alive and everything was going to be alright.

* * *

"Now let us all hold a minute of silence in the honor of our friends."

Reeve folded his hands before his robe in the packed, little church. His eyes glided over the rows of people that had gathered here to remember the victims of the recent murders, as their corpses had finally been released by the police.

Instantly, Reeve had decided to hold a mass, thinking that they deserved to be remembered and he had thought that no one would come. However now, he was actually a bit overwhelmed. As harsh and cutthroat as these people appeared, as jaded and uncaring as they seemed, they all had come here today and they went silent and some of them even prayed.

Rufus Shinra was there with his entourage, though Reeve suspected that he had merely come because of the social pressure. A few of the victims had been from his establishment too. Even the TV people were there, but Reeve hadn't let them in. Now they were waiting outside, reporting and craving blood or a tear-wet face. He blinked into the sea of candles that had been lit, and closed his eyes, ignoring the shock of silver to his left.

Yazoo sat with Vincent in a sea of familiar faces plus many, many working girls from all over the Redlight District who had been robbed of colleagues, friends and loved ones. He looked over all the people, realizing just how close to home this had hit everyone... More than a few angry glares were shot his way but it wasn't his fault, really, it wasn't. He'd had no connection to Rosso and it could have been anyone who stood in her way.

The rest of the crowd was immersed in their own pain but still, it was good to see everyone come together like this.

After a few more supportive words and an excerpt from an inspiration of poetry with a message to keep their heads held high and to carry on believing, Reeve dismissed the company. Yazoo saw his chance and squeezed Vincent's hand as he got up. With a few parting words, he went over to approach the somber clergyman.

"Reverend Reeve?" Yazoo asked, his hands clasped in front of him respectfully.

Reeve turned from a pair of working girls who had spoken to him, but that walked away when they saw Yazoo approach. They didn't dare act openly hostile in a church, but they could still bring the message across silently.

" Yazoo," the Reverend said neutrally, his expression one of careful guardedness. His voice sounded mild though. "What can I do for you? How is your friend Genesis? I missed him at the mass, but I am sure he had his reason not to attend it."

"He is good," Yazoo replied sadly, "He is with my brother, who was injured in the attack. They are still at the hospital." He wrung his hands. "I think it is a great thing, what you're doing and... I... came to ask for your forgiveness, Reverend." He bowed his head and his brow furrowed.

Reeve remained quiet for a moment, before he said, "Whose forgiveness are you seeking? The Lord's or my personal forgiveness?" His voice had lowered, as still people were passing them, nodding to the Reverend and laying flowers before the altar.

"Yours, Reverend," Yazoo said honestly, "I deeply regret what I did. You weren't responsible for what happened to my brother. I was just so angry then and I did it anyways. I'm so very sorry." Among all the crap he had dealt with back at the Lotus this time around, Reeve had been a friendly face, an innocent and Yazoo had grown fond of him, appreciated the man for offering to be there when he needed someone.

"I forgive you." Reeve took a deep breath. This wasn't easy to say and had there been less time in between the incident and Yazoo asking for redemption, Reeve would have simply denied it. He had had a hard time coming to terms with what had happened. Eventually he realized that Yazoo was not to blame however, and he even saw what this experience had offered him...

Yazoo took the Reverend's hand in both of his. "I know I don't deserve to call you 'friend' after what I did but you coming to me like that, trying when I had tried to push you away, well, that meant a lot to me... in a time when it felt like I was alone. Thank you." Bringing soft skin to his lips, he kissed it and then let go, turning to leave the man alone now. Clearly, the Reverend had been hurt and didn't want to see him.

"You are welcome," Reeve replied, but he remained stiff. He might not have a grudge against Yazoo anymore, but he kept his distance. He wouldn't be tempted again.

Seeing that he had ruined things now, knowing that never, in any light had Yazoo even _tried_ to start a friendship with this man, the silver haired youth only turned to bow once more before returning to Vincent. It was about being forgiven, wasn't it? Well, Yazoo had achieved that now... Time to put this all behind him… right?

Approaching his beloved, he said softly, "Thank you for coming, my love."

"Shall we go now?" Actually Vincent wasn't too keen on leaving, because they had an appointment directly after at the hospital to see how Sephiroth and Genesis were doing. Genesis had called and asked Yazoo to come and of course, Vincent wouldnt let him go alone...

TBC

* * *

Comment Replies

_Chephren _replying (BMIK's apologizing for not replying)

Divanora – _Yesh! XD Our lil babes did us proud, right? I bet Rosso _is _exceptionally strong but also, Yaz for one hasn't had to fight that much since Sephy always looked out for him before. He might be fairly hopeless with that kind of thing, and maybe GenGen just has been on top too long. XD Got a bit rusty, but they proved themselves heroes just now! XD_

natzilla – _OMG! Yazoo would have been really brilliant! I'm glad it didn't come out that way tho. It would have been too sad for me. __ However, this part right here at the end was a bit hard for me too. Not as I expected it. You have no idea how much I cried in this one, Nat baby! *kacuddles you!* It was sooo sad. __ Yesh, how did you like our 'bringing in the bad guy' scene? Yeah! You know someone has real danger potential if Yazoo has the hots for them. XD_

Trigger happy Chaingunner – _LOL, yesh! They all were such perfect perps in the making, weren't they? I was pretty excited with so many choices! I admit I didn't want it to be poor Tsengy tho. He was a very likely candidate, wasn't he? He had all the skills too! Though, I'm thinking Tseng would never be that sloppy, right? If our _Tseng_ of all people wants you gone, he will cover his tracks and be the best ever! *makes googly eyes at Tseng!* So if it was Tsengy, he must have _wanted_ to be caught, right? What do you think, Trigger, love? Why did you think Reno btw? I totally was secretly in love with that Rufus idea tho! He would have been perfect, but then again, it would have put Tsengy without the love of his life. __ Plus! That leaves it open for Tsengy and Ruffy to work together and it would have been the perfect plan! Though, truth be told, I think Ruffy's ego would require that he be a legendary business mogul but that he did it by his shrewdness and brilliant mind and on his own merit and all that. He's just that proud. XD Schwaerze and I had a blast though thinking about it all! XD _

xxxXXXSMILEXXXxxx – _Yay! Thank you so much, love! XD Yesh, for her, it is that DeepGround thing where nothing comes easy, having to fight for dominance all the time. I guess she really just didn't like people who had things handed to them… at least in her opinion. Yaz actually worked his ass off at the GL and so did GenGen.*huggles!*_

Zorrina93 – _Hey Zorrina! Thanks for sticking with us, love! Sorry to make you wait so long. RL likes to step in and reality check us all once in a while, right? It just makes me want to become un-reality-checkable… would you know how one could go about doing that…? I love your little chocobo face. XD Yesh! At this point, it looks like they do have some aftermath to deal with, but it's also about time for our big finish! *fanfare!*_

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Awww, yw, Angel! XD Yesh, they were both quite impressive! I'm pretty sure Yazzy hasn't had to fight a day in his life seeing how when Sephy wasn't there to protect him, he had bodyguards and all. XD Luckily, his reflexes and wit were quick! I'm sure Gen had plenty of experienced tho! Rosso just took him a bit by surprise, I bet! ;D_

Soyna – _Soy-Soy! XD Yesh, she sure is! I bet the only one it would have made sense to was Weiss and Nero, but they were wrapped up in other things, and Weiss totally thought that _he_ was the alpha dog. XD I wonder if this might be a blow to his ego, but at least it makes him come up smelling like something of a rose. XDD Yesh! Yazzy made a promise to Vin! He won't go back, even if he wanted to! They definitely have a chance at putting Vin's mind at ease and stopping the Gainsborough child obsession with the GL hopefully._

I Love Long haired Guys – _OMG! *head swells and ego inflates!* XDDDD Thank you so much! XDDD Yesh, the boys do love saving their working girls! XD This time tho, it was nice for a change and Gen and Yaz have come a long way together, it just felt good at the time! XD Yeah, Sephykins. __ That bit was very sad for us to play out. Sephy is a very sexy guy! Ah, Brazil, how wonderful! XD Mary Psy, LMAO! XDDDD That dancing Sephy would be wonderful to see our Lotus!Seph doing! XDDD I wondering if the day comes when he will feel that free… *looks at BMIK curiously* Yay! XDDDD Yeah, I don't know about non-stop, but we do have some things to wrap up here still! We will definitely talk about it after this! *hugs!* Thank you so much, I Love, for all your wonderful comments, it's been really encouraging when RL gets stressful! XD _

Psycho Steph – _She is that, a crazy bitch! XDD Did you see Rush Hour 2? "Crazy Ass…" Though that was pretty tragic in a way… ah well. XD I guess she was using her skills to their highest potential? XD In her element and all that? J/K! There is no excuse for what she did, I was just being silly. Yesh! GenGen wouldn't let that sort of thing go unpunished, that is for sure! XDD_

aubrieta – _Yesh, I love these… what do you call them? Potboilers? It was really fun to think of all the murderer possibilities, but then we would also have to lose one of them too… that's part's not so fun. __ We have come to love our GL family. XD Yeah! I thought about that, Vin would have been genius! I was thinking that if he was a really sadistic bastard, and very like pre-hospital!Sephy, he might want to give Yaz a taste of how much better his life is with Vinny, how much of a whore Yaz really is and how much he needs Vin, but that is all very harsh, isn't it? What do you think? Plausible? Plus, Vin is that much of Yazzy's knight because of all this, but it would be a shame to ruin that by making him just as bad as Sephy if not worse… Nope, not quite! Still gotta finish this baby off! XD_

**Review pwease?^^**_  
_


	29. Chapter 29

**OMG! So sorry this literally took forever! I hope you awesome readers are still here to see the end of this story with us?**

**Then no more babbling, here ya go!**

BMIK: Sephiroth, Vincent, Genesis (toast,) Grimoire Valentine, Vincent (with Yazoo,)

Chephren: Yazoo, Kadaj, Rufus, Genesis (buffet with Seph and forward,) Vincent (hallway with Seph… We love passing Vin around like a holiday dinner turkey. XD)

* * *

29-Final Chapter

A while after things had settled down, it happened that during a talk with Loz, Sephiroth came to know about the incident with Zack and Kadaj. With all the things that had been going on, they had horribly neglected their duties as older had happened so fast and was so chaotic that they barely realized what had been going on at the side lines. Sephiroth had a bad feeling about that incident as well, so he sought out Yazoo to discuss it with him in private one evening. They went into the library, where the tea had been prepared, and sat down.

Sephiroth quickly summed up the situation to his brother, and finished with "So, what do you think we should do? We cannot just overlook it."

Yazoo looked pained. How could he not have known? Kadaj would never have gone to the lengths to pose as a working girl if Yazoo hadn't made it seem so normal… "Is this my fault?" he asked, fists clenched. "Did I make it seem glamorous? I didn't mean to…"

"Well, we never really explained to him what it was you were doing, so I suppose we are both to blame. But that is not the point here. This is not about you or me. We need to figure out how to deal with it now, how to do damage control so something like this won't happen again," Sephiroth replied.

"Well," Yazoo said thoughtfully, "We should certainly check on him, together. Make sure he is alright, emotionally. We'll need to make sure that he knows that it is not a normal thing to want to do with himself… gently. You know, Brother, we are essentially his parents. He must want to follow our example…?"

"I think you are right. Let's hear his version of the story first." Sephiroth got up to send Betty to get Kadaj. They also got a third cup for some cocoa and a bit of cake, not wanting Kadaj to feel like they were interrogating him. It must be hard enough for him, speaking of such intimate things to them...

Biting his lip, Yazoo tried to resist the urge to run away from this moment. He had told Kadaj what he and Sephiroth had done together… but now, the boy really understood exactly what that meant. The fact was that Zack, a person he thought he could trust, had deflowered their little one! Well… the middle child was pretty sure that he couldn't really be mad at Zack over that. Kadaj had deceived him after all, but it made his stomach churn to think that the good-natured inspector had a penchant for _very_ underaged children. Not only that, his little brother for starters, _exactly _the worst thing that Yazoo might have feared. At least… if it had to have happened at all… … it happened with Zack…someone he was sure who would be gentle with their baby...?

Yazoo shook his head silently, his eyes shifting toward his big brother. He had been worrying over it since Sephiroth had told him a few moments ago. Their little baby was a man now. It wasn't supposed to happen so soon, was it? Part of him was even a bit angry. He had begged Rufus, put his own ass on the line, to spare Kadaj having to give it up so early and then what does his baby brother do?

"I'm starting to fret, Brother," he said softly, "please say something. One of those things you say to take it away before he gets here?"

"It will be all right," the elder assured. "He is still a kid, no matter what he did. Leave the talking to me if you don't want to say anything. He got his lecture already and we have to make sure that he understood it and that there are no hidden issues. If it is too much to handle, I will consult Elena for advice, but I hope that it will not be necessary."

Just then, the door opened and Kadaj came in.

Yazoo smiled at his big brother, encouraged, before he settled uncertain eyes on their little one.

"You wanted to see me, Seph?" The youth came up to stand next to Sephiroth's chair, putting his hand on the back of it. "Hey Yaz," he smiled over at his long-haired brother, a little shaken. He had suspicions about why he'd been called up to speak to them and with the tongue-lashing that Loz had given him, plus the obvious signs that it had hurt Cloud, the youth wasn't sure how much more he could take...

"Hi Dajy," Yazoo replied softly, maintaining the smile for the youngest Gainsborough. "There is something we need to discuss, love."

"Have a seat please," Sephiroth offered, gesturing towards the cocoa and the empty chair. He could feel his little brother's nervousness. "We heard about the incident with Zack. Would you like to tell us about it? We want to hear it from you."

Kadaj sat down indeed, wringing his hands. Somehow, he was sure that, whatever he said, he may end up in deep trouble... but Seph was different now... and they were friends... right?

"Yaz and Vincent were talking. I couldn't find Cloud so I went downstairs for a while to find Lozzy... but he was busy in the kitchen, so I went to see Tifa. She was busy too. That guy started talking to me... and he made me feel kinda... funny... nice." A blush stained his pale cheeks when he recalled how the stranger had made him feel. Excited. Mysterious... "He thought I was a new working girl... and I didn't correct him... I wanted to learn what I needed to do to be intimate with Cloud." He glanced from one to the other after his explanation, unsure of what would happen next, inwardly bracing himself for some sort of silver explosion.

Yazoo immediately felt a blow to his gut when he realized that he should have seen Kadaj personally to Cloud's room, no matter how upset he'd been. The youngest could have easily fallen prey to any sort of nefarious client or the killer left alone in the Lotus. His face came up to cradle his forehead in horror but it was at himself, not at Kadaj, who still outwardly winced nonetheless, as he didn't know what it was about.

"I'm sorry, 'Zoo... Seph... I didn't mean any harm..."

"I see. Did you learn anything from this?" Sephiroth kept his voice deliberately calm, though it wasn't easy. All that mattered now was that Kadaj understood what he had done and that he would never do it again. Of course, they couldn't forbid him to have sex, and they shouldn't because it was a natural thing. However, they had to make sure that Kadaj was safe while doing it...

Kadaj thought for a moment. "He was a stranger. I didn't know him... and though that was exciting... he could have hurt me, been the killer or worse... and that's not just lately... that is anytime. No one would have known either... because I didn't really work there..."

He felt Yazoo come to enfold him in a warm embrace and instantly, though he didn't really understand it, he felt a bit more at ease.

"And I hurt Cloud too," he mumbled, biting his lips.

Sephiroth nodded gravely, but he was inwardly relieved. It seemed that Kadaj had learned from his adventure, but just to be on the safe side and because the teen had gone through a lot, the oldest said, "I would like you to meet with a friend of mine. You can tell her anything and she will keep it confidential. But you can share your worries with her, things you cannot tell us and things you cannot ask."

Kadaj nuzzled his nose into Yazoo's neck and nodded, relieved. There were things he still didn't understand, things he wanted to know but couldn't talk about with his family or Cloud.

"I won't do it again, I promise," he said and placed a wet kiss to Yazoo's cheek.

The middle child looked at him with a sad smile, brushing the youngest's bangs out of the way so he could see. Truly, Kadaj was growing up. There was a certain wisdom that hadn't been there before, maybe a certain loss of innocence, from all that the teen had learned and for that, Yazoo wanted to weep. However… when the corners of the child's mouth turned up in encouragement and relief that he was no longer in trouble, Yazoo's smile widened. Their little brother may be changed from this. It would be something they would have to help him work through together, all of them… but the fact still remained that there was a mischievous sparkle in Kadaj's eyes that adversity just couldn't kill.

"Now, just because the silver brat has heard me give a speech or two doesn't mean I care anything for these ridiculous traditions." Rufus' arrogant, calm-as-ever voice boomed throughout the manor. "However, because he has been valuable to me over the past couple of years, I made an exception." The family had decided to hold the ceremony in the family ballroom, surrounded by cherished friends in the attempt to fill the house with newer, more positive memories. Lifting his glass, Rufus smirked, "And that's all, people, enjoy!"

Tseng inwardly sighed, glad that he didn't have to drag his boss off, who clearly had had the one or other glass of champagne too much already. He felt slightly awkward, sitting here in the restored Hewley Manor amidst the wedding guests. When they had gotten the invitation to the 'after wedding' party, Tseng had first thought it was a joke Reno had played on them. But here they were.

Tseng wore a simple but elegant black suit and Rufus was in his usual white attire. Family and friends were seated in comfortable chairs at the table that was a huge 'U'. The middle of the room was left empty for the guests to dance later. All the high windows were opened and a soft, warm breeze made the white curtains flutter a bit. The smell of flowers from the garden mingled with the delicious odors of the food from the kitchen and the cakes and cookies that were placed all over the tables. Coffee, cocoa and tea were served too, but it seemed that the Golden Lotus staff was more prone to alcohol.

" was inspired... prick," Yazoo clapped a hand down on one of Rufus' narrow shoulders as the man toasted him. However, a few seats down at the family table, they noticed Angeal rise from his chair, teary-eyed and spoons were heard clinking on glasses to get everyone's attention after Rufus' entertainment.

"I thank you all for gathering here at the old house," he began, his voice a bit hoarse. "I am... so happy to invite you all here to celebrate the wedding... of my son. I... must admit that... I had never expected him to marry but he couldn't have chosen a more wonderful partner. I am so very grateful, Yazoo, that I could be present for such a special moment in your life." Raising his glass, Angeal toasted the lovely couple. "To Yazoo and my new son-in-law, Vincent."

"To Yazoo and Vincent," the company echoed, a crowd of smiling faces beaming at the young lovers. Yazoo smiled back and turned to his beloved proudly, taking his hand.

Vincent thought that he´d have to burst with happiness. Not only was he here with his husband, both of them healthy and unharmed, but their family and friends were here as well, sharing their joy. Even Vincent´s own kin had come, at least partly. His father was there, sitting next to Angeal. He wasn't able to make a toast yet or say any emotional words, but he had bothered to come and acknowledged his son's new life, at least. Vincent's mother hadn´t come, excusing herself and pretending that she was ill. Ah well. She would get over this eventually.

Rufus grinned wickedly, tapping his glass with a silver spoon to get everyone's attention… again. He was becoming quite an attention whore (among other things) now that he had found his own happiness, more secure in himself and all warm and contented. Spoiled rotten too though Tseng did very well to keep him in check. Aforementioned bodyguard got a bad feeling when Rufus rose again and when he saw the cruel look in the blond's eyes, but it was already too late.

"I think the former lord of the manor should give a speech now, giving the couple his blessings."

"Yes!" someone yelled and other approving murmurs from the rest of the crowd, even though all of whom had no idea what this really meant, echoed throughout the ballroom.

Yazoo's eyes flew immediately to his brother sitting next to him on the other side, feeling slightly horrified. Rufus was more trouble than he was worth sometimes... and he was worth an awful lot. He reached out to put a hand on Sephiroth's arm, murmuring,

"Brother, you don't have to if you don't want..."

Not only Yazoo looked troubled. Vincent pressed his lips into a thin line, and Genesis seemed positively mortified. It was a wonder the eldest child was here, anyways. He still claimed that Vincent had shot him on purpose and wouldn´t even show his back to the man.

Sephiroth was clearly less than happy to have Vincent join the family.

Their eyes met for a second, equally stony and unrelenting. Genesis kicked Rufus' shin under the table, putting some extra force into it as he glared at the blond. The rest of the guests seemed to have noticed the strange atmosphere and became a bit restless, but calmed down as Sephiroth got up, holding his glass.

He had donned a perfectly charming smile to his features that only his close family could recognize as fake and bitter. "There´s not much that I could possibly add. May they be happy as long as they can."

Of course, happy applause met their ears. If the party attendees had known what the family knew, they would have detected a silent, heavy sigh of relief from the Hewley-Gainsborough clan that he didn't share anything of what might have been on his mind.

Vincent relaxed a bit too. The party wasn't over yet, but apparently Sephiroth had his hostilities under control. It would have been a perfect moment for Little Lord Hewley to destroy pretty much everything with a simple comment about their incestuous relationship. Though a couple of the wedding party knew, most of the people here didn't. Besides, it would have ruined the mood and Vincent wanted this to be a happy day, a good memory, especially for Yazoo.

Kadaj got a sparkle in his eye and got up too, since Sephiroth had been so brave...

He started striking his glass very loudly and his young friends around him looked as though they thought he might break it. Yuffie winced and demonstratively clasped her hands over her ears, but Cloud just sighed and encouragingly smiled up at his impetuous boyfriend. A few of Kadaj's class mates were giggling and giving him the rock on hand of the adults gave him their attention as well and he stood up proudly on his knees in his chair.

"Yes! May you be really happy and..." he shifted, wracking his brain for more important things to say, "... and I am so glad you aren't fighting anymore, Yazzy and Vince. Thank you for helping me with Cloud, taking me to see him and all..." He squeezed Cloud's hand in his, looking at his little lover with adoration in his eyes. "... and I hope you have a wonderful life together."

Hopping down from his chair, Kadaj walked over to them, hugging and kissing them both before he moved over to hug Sephiroth around the neck as they looked over at the lovely couple. He was so proud of his two siblings but he couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for his eldest brother. This must be strange for him.

Sephiroth didn´t move but he let himself be hugged. This was as much as he could do, sit there passively and wait for this travesty to be over. He was aware that everyone was happy and he had no intentions on ruining their fun, but he didn't have to join in …and he certainly _didn't_ as he saw nothing joyful in his little brother marrying his arch enemy.

"Thank you, Dajy," Yazoo cooed happily, smiling at both he and Big Brother, his hand seeking out Vincent's to hold it. This was hard... but he wouldn't acknowledge it out loud. Sephiroth and he had made their peace together and he had to honor it. His beloved Vincent deserved his full attention now. Besides, his dark gentleman was _no_ consolation prize. If Yazoo knew anything, he knew just how much it had hurt to lose his beloved, to see that beautiful face wracked by pain that he himself had caused. In a matter of time, things would get easier.

Loz came over with Tifa to hug Yazoo as well before offering his hand to Vincent. They looked as cozy together as ever and he had been fiercely protective of her after the night Rosso appeared at the manor. "Congratulations, Brother. If there is ever anything I can do for you, Vince, just say the word."

"Thank you very much, I appreciate that greatly," Vincent said a bit stiffly, but he smiled. He had decided to ignore Sephiroth. This was their happy day and he wouldn't let the man ruin it for them.

Genesis came over as well, kissing a surprised Vincent on the cheek and Yazoo on the mouth even, but it was a friendly kiss. "You got yourself one hot piece of ass there," the redhead muttered, "make sure you hold onto it."

Yazoo smiled at Genesis, did occur to him that it might be because the top whore certainly had Big Brother all to himself now. Perhaps it was only because Genesis was happy for them too... Really, Yazoo didn't know when he had become so suspicious.

"Thank you, Gen," he replied, sighing softly.

Genesis simply nodded and went back to Sephiroth. Inwardly, he did feel relieved that Yazoo was out of the competition now though he also was genuinely happy for both Vincent and Yazoo to have found happiness.

Yazoo then turned to the guests at large and thanked them for coming before he opened the buffet and ended the formalities. Everyone seemed to havewaited anxiously for that because quickly, people gathered by the food and stood in groups, talking, laughing and eating.

"Let´s go for the buffet," Genesis decided, taking Sephiroth by the arm and dragging the listless man over to take their place in line.

"Are you happy, baby?" the silver haired youth asked as he turned to his dark husband. Breaking off a piece of moist wedding cake, chocolate with white icing having been made under Loz' close supervision, Yazoo raised it to hover near Vincent's lips. It was truly a happy moment indeed when he was able to feed his beloved in public. A few onlookers gushed at the cuteness of it but Yazoo didn't really notice.

Vincent took the cake gladly, not caring what others (especially his father) thought about it. It was their party after all and the majority of their guests were happy for them. He didn´t care about the rest anyways. "Very very much so," he replied, giving his husband a kiss, before licking one of Yazoo´s fingers clean. "Are you?"

"Yes, very," Yazoo leant forward to kiss Vincent's lips, his tongue licking the chocolate away. The dark aristocrat looked fantastic in one of his old fashioned classic-style opera tuxedos, his hair untamed and free. Yazoo slipped the fingers of his other hand into it lovingly, curling them around raven strands. He was wearing a white tux himself, very closely-tailored, which consisted of only a button-up blazer over his bare chest and fitted pants, white satin slippers on his feet. It was comfortable and class all rolled into one, neither too masculine nor feminine, for Yazoo could be either one if he chose but he really didn't feel like either one alone anymore... Maybe he was both. He couldn't resist feeding his lover another piece. "It was so good of your father to come today."

"I am surprised actually," Vincent muttered, throwing a glance at his father who was quietly talking to Angeal. He hadn't spoken to the grand man himself yet. Vincent just had sent the invitations as a matter of politeness and was surprised when his father had actually showed up. It did make him happy though because despite their issues, they were family and he loved his father. The senior Lord Valentine had always been more tolerant and approachable than Vincent's ultra-conservative mother.

"He has seen that you are your own man now," Yazoo said proudly. "You have come so far since I first met you. So masterful and still, you've retained your poise through it all. I know he must be proud of you." When it came to the facts, Vincent's family wanted him to remain proper and refined. Yazoo was really the only problem where that was concerned. "I am only sorry that I am not a female... I don't want them to be upset with you because of me." He had tried to be kind to Vincent's mother and father but it was no use. Mrs. Valentine wasn't fooled by his looks or his family income. Yazoo was male and there was no changing , from the moment they had fallen in love just over two years ago, the silver haired youth would not let Vincent go for anything.

"I don´t care what they think," Vincent boomed confidently, pulling Yazoo closer in a possessive gesture. His mother probably had more issues about Yazoo having worked as a prostitute anyways. Well, and there was the fact that no grand children would be provided but if they wanted to, they could always adopt.

At that moment, Vincent saw that his father had finished speaking with Angeal and was making his way over slowly. It seemed a bit hesitant, which was strange because Grimoire Valentine was the epitome of authority and decisiveness, at least to Vincent. He had been a strict father. Indeed, the man came to stand before them, nodding at both men.

"My congratulations on your wedding."

"Thank you, sir," Yazoo stood and took his hand, knowing it was a bold move but he really wanted to get to know Vincent's family, especially his father. His husband kept rather quiet about his life before he had met Yazoo and the silver haired youth felt warm when he got to know anything about Vincent. "It means so much to us that you've come." Grimoire Valentine was a tall, imposing man, with dark unruly hair just like his son's and the very same crimson eyes. He was dressed in a conservative black suit, not terribly festive, but it suited the formality of the occasion well all the same.

"It is my pleasure." Grimoire replied politely, his eyes darting over to his son. Vincent however remained stiff and simply nodded his head in acknowledgement. He felt a bit suffocated and didn´t know what to do, so he did the first thing he could think of: he fled the scene.

"I am sure you want to get to know each other a bit better," he muttered, squeezing Yazoo's hand briefly. "Please excuse me," and off he went into the direction of the restroom, sighing heavily. After all these years and after all he had been through, his father still managed to intimidate him with his sheer presence...

Yazoo watched after his husband, eyes slowly shifting back to the elder Mr. Valentine, who really wasn't very old at all. "So, I wanted to thank you again for coming. I know it means the world to Vince, really. How is Mrs. Valentine?"

"Miss Valentine was not feeling well sends her best regards however," Grimoire lied. He didn´t like doing it but he was a good liar. His wife was sulking right now, not only with Vincent but Grimoire as well, because he had decided to go to the party. He looked Yazoo up and down in a polite way, and finally said. "Yazoo, would you mind telling me a bit about you? You are my son in law now and I know next to nothing about you."

Yazoo cleared his throat, his eyes falling to the ground. Okay, what to tell... He felt he should be honest and let Mr. Valentine know the truth because if he lied, he might be recognized by one of Vincent's family would bring enough shame upon the family as it was without Yazoo's lies adding to it.

"I was raised in this house but our mother passed away while Father was on an excavation that was lost in the Gongagan jungle. Sephiroth raised my brothers and I when he was a teenager and when we needed money, I went to work at a bordello in the Red Light two years ago..." Hesitantly, he looked up again unhappily into remarkable crimson eyes very like his beloved's, ready for the worst.

"I see," Grimoire replied, seemingly unfazed by the news. "That must have been hard times for you." He even sounded sympathetic. "And how did you come to love my son?"

Yazoo started to relax slowly. "Vincent came by once in a while to unwind. I was in an abusive situation, a past love, and your son rescued me, helped me see it didn't have to be that way when I was at my lowest."

Grimoire nodded, leaving it at that. It seemed that Yazoo had had a lot of things to deal with and he didn´t know if he liked that, but it seemed that this young man made Vincent happy and that was all that mattered, wasn´t it? Considering the Valentine men came from a long line of stoic warriors with worlds of expectation on their shoulders, an occasional visit to the brothel for the purpose of "unwinding," as Yazoo put it, was not entirely unheard of. True, previous Valentine lords had covered up their indiscretions, whether homo or heterosexual, by marrying radiant, nubile young women, who, very like his wife, knew nothing of their husbands' pasts. Together, the young couple would honor their family with children to carry on their legacy. This child in his presence now though was as beautiful as any woman Lord Valentine would have picked for his son. As for producing noble offspring… well, there they had a problem… However, over the last year, after he'd stood by while his wife had all but shunned Yazoo, the elder Lord Valentine had watched Vincent fight immense feelings of familial duty to avoid him. Hence, Grimoire had become well aware that by upholding their precious family tradition, they were alienating their only son. "Tell me, how is Vincent doing? I have not spoken to him in a while and he would not tell me anyway."

"He is good," Yazoo offered, "Would you like to join us for tea sometime? You and he could catch up." From what the silver haired youth had seen, any strange family situation could be remedied if his own could.

"I will think about that," Grimoire offered with a small smile. Tea didn´t sound too bad. Maybe it would work out after all, and then Vincent couldn´t escape him like he had just a few minutes ago.

"Great," Yazoo said, smiling, now brimming with hope and love for his beloved's family.

As they approached the buffet tables, all of the usual wedding activities finished for now until the tossing of the bouquet later on, Genesis handed Sephiroth a plate as he proceeded down the line.

"Are you alright, Seph?" he asked curiously. The man had been pushed into making a speech and had been quiet all day.

"Peachy." Sephiroth smashed a tiny blob of potato salad onto his plate, thinking that this was enough to pretend that he was enjoying himself. At least his scowl kept everyone at bay so he didn´t have to talk to random, annoying people...

"Here, you need some greens too," Genesis mothered, scooping a spoonful of green beans and leafy spinach onto Sephiroth's plate. "It will help keep your energy up." It bothered Genesis to see his silver tiger so frail and tired. "You wanna talk about it, baby?"

Sephiroth blankly stared at his green stuff, the corners of his mouth twitching in distaste. A bit petulantly, he added a fat, bloody steak as well, burying the veggies underneath to get them out of his sight. "No." He had to talk enough in his therapy sessions.

They went back to the table and sat down to eat. Sephiroth listlessly cut his steak and forced it into his mouth. This party was a disaster...

"Oh yesh, meat!" It reminded Genesis of all that splendid muscle tone, rippling underneath that suit. He made a decision. If his love wouldn't talk to him, the redhead would find some way to pick a fight with him. The young noble would surely be too focused on dominating Gen in an argument to realize that he had spoken. "I want my lover big and strong so he can fuck me like a man, after all." He smirked. Goddess, it was good to say that out loud to the man's face.

For a moment, Sephiroth stopped chewing his steak, throwing Genesis a dubious, skeptical look, taken off-guard by the comment. "Good luck then," he finally opted to say, thinking that this way he couldn´t really put his foot in it.

"Seph!" Gen snapped, "Come on, baby! You know what I want. I want to be close to you. I want you to be my lover." He had stopped eating, looking at Sephiroth with large, blue eyes. He would not beg here but he was not afraid to name what he desired.

This time, Sephiroth almost choked on his meat. Now, it wasn't that surprising to hear what Genesis wanted because he had indicated it all the time, more or less subtly. Sephiroth had been able to avoid the issue, pretending to not notice. It seemed that Genesis' patience had worn thin now though.

"Now is not the right time to discuss this," the silver haired man hissed, cleaning his mouth with a napkin, managing a morose look.

"Then when? _When_ is the right time?" the redhead felt hysterical and he tried to keep his voice to a whisper but naturally, he was a very loud person. "I won't be satisfied until I have what I want, Angel. I tried to be patient, tried to think of the possibility of you never wanting me and I just can't do it. I must have you!"

People were starting to stare into their direction, causing Sephiroth to violently put his plate aside and grip Genesis by the at everyone as if everything was perfectly normal, he dragged the redhead outside into the sunny garden. Eventually, they had made it around a corner outside the manor where Sephiroth pushed the pouting redhead against the wall with a growl and closed his sputtering lips with his own in a ferocious, violent kiss.

Genesis moaned and pressed his slender body up against his angel's hungrily. Yes! This was exactly what he'd been dreaming of! Being plundered by the nobleman in some dark corner... the stuff the redhead's dreams were made of! "Yesss, Seph..." he managed in between kisses and then, the redhead fell quiet and simply let things happen, his hands caressing his love's strong back, feeling that v-shaped waist and those masculine hips... memorizing everything and remembering how his angel looked naked.

Sephiroth ended the kiss, leaving Genesis breathless and panting. "Will you be quiet now?" he asked, eyes narrowed. Not that he hadn´t enjoyed the kiss but he just was not ready, and the last thing he could cope with now was a pushy Genesis.

The young prostitute zipped his lips, a pleasured smile curling them. He would do whatever Sephiroth wanted, as long as it led further down this road.

"Good," the man replied in a mixture of slight discomfort and relief. "I have to go to the bathroom," he then said, pinching the bridge of his nose and turning around. It was a good thing he was on medication, otherwise he´d have to hide a giant boner...

Just as he walked to the bathroom down the empty corridor,Vincent emerged. Sephiroth´s expression turned distinctly sour.

Vincent didn't like this much was plain. He would probably never like him but in the spirit of today... "Thank you for your... blessing up there..."

Sephiroth gave a derisive snort and looked at the man from above. No one else was here so there was no need for him to act polite. "You didn´t take that seriously, did you? I´d rather you die and rot in a hole."

The raven haired aristocrat chuckled darkly, unexpectedly pleased to find he had been right about this jerk all along and he refused to hold back anymore. "Now, see, that's very funny because those are my exact feelings about _you. _But no harm, no foul because today is a very important day, little Lord Hewley. It's the day that _I _won. Not you. Me." He _knew_ he should never have tried to speak to this man but frankly, nothing could touch him today, nothing, and _damn it__, _that felt good!

Sephiroth´s eyes blazed with ire, but then he relaxed a bit, a small, mean smile creeping onto his lips. "Your arrogance will be your downfall. You think you have him now, because you are married. But nothing lasts forever. You don't deserve him and he will see that too, very soon. I'll see you at your divorce and then we talk again."

It bothered Vincent, very much because deep down, with all of the problems they'd experienced thus far, part of of him was afraid the man was right. He wouldn't let Sephiroth beat him though. "Is that what brought _you_ down, Your Highness? Your arrogance? Is that why you have become so wise in matters you know nothing about?"

"_Now_ look who is being arrogant," Sephiroth retorted dryly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Despite my assumed lack of knowledge, I will enlighten you, simply because I feel a shred of pity for you and because I want my little brother to have a sliver of a chance at happiness: You are married because I let him go. Never forget that, Valentine. It was no achievement of yours, you didn´t 'win' anything. I _let_ you have it and I can take it away from you."

Vincent stared at Sephiroth for a moment. "No," he replied finally, "I defeated you fair and square. Yazoo made his own decision based on happiness with me and the best way for you to "heal." If you start fooling around with his emotions again or try to manipulate him in any way, I will do everything I can to discredit you again, make him see you for what you truly are...again. It worked once. I reign supreme."

Sephiroth opened his mouth for a witty, hurtful retort but then he stopped. This was counterproductive to his therapy and as tempting as it was to fall back into old patterns, Valentine would win in the end if Sephiroth got mentally unstable again.

"We will see," he therefore said, and then walked past the man because he actually had wanted to go to the restroom for a reason.

Watching the man go, Vincent turned, stony-faced to head back to his table. A slow, gratified smile spread over his pale features. I_ win_, he thought to himself, inwardly beaming as he headed back to the high table, where his beloved awaited him.

"_You_ look happy, love," Yazoo gave him a soft kiss, smiling at him. "You look as happy as I feel to have you."

"I just met your brother," Vincent replied, drawing his arms around Yazoo´s waist, pulling him closer and stroking over that angelic face. "He assured me how happy he is for us."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Yazoo exclaimed, his eyes closing as he enjoyed Vincent touching him. He really had been worried about his brother today and now,at this news, he was certain he didn't have to worry anymore. He pressed his lips out, wanting more kisses.

Vincent would have loved nothing more than to kiss his husband some more, but the people had crowded around them and were cheering for the bouquet to be thrown. Vincent smiled and let go of Yazoo, holding his hands up in mock defeat.

"They won´t leave us alone until you do it..."

Cloud and Kadaj pushed themselves into the first rows along with Yuffie, eager to get the bouquet (well, Cloud was more or less dragged along.) Even Tifa was pushing, pulling Loz behind her to catch the flowers because he was the tallest. Tseng stood in the middle of the crowd, feeling out of place and wanting to leave, but one sharp, blue eyed look from Rufus kept him glued to the spot. Rufus wanted that damn bouquet, come what may! Angeal and Grimoire watched the scene from the sidelines. It was clear that despite his inner turmoil, Lord Valentine was enjoying himself, if only just a little.

"Yes!" Yazoo said, stealing one more kiss before he held up his bouquet, red roses paired with white lilies to represent both partners, elegance and grace. Turning his back on the crowd, the silver haired youth tossed it excitedly, immediately turning to see who would marry next!

Sephiroth came back into the yard just in time, narrowing his eyes against the bright sunlight when he sensed something coming towards him and caught it mid air out of a reflex. Blinking, he brought his arm down as a huge crowd gaped at him in terror.

"... What?"

Yazoo laughed out loud, clapping his hands. The sour look on Sephiroth's face made it all worth it too! "Ladies and Gentlemen," he called out, "I give you our new most eligible bachelor!" He and several others, who had been counting on retrieving that bouquet, applauded him.

"HELLL NOOOOO!" Genesis flared, strutting over to assume his place next to his angel. _No one_ would be moving in on _his_ Sephiroth, except over his dead body and he had already cheated death _once_ this week!

Sephiroth still dumbly looked at the bouquet before it dawned on him and he thrust the thing against Genesis' chest in disgust, unaware of how the gesture could be mistaken as some kind of almost-proposal. Valentine's smug grin had him distracted. Angeal snickered a bit as well, but most of all, Rufus gave his poor Tseng a good ear full of his disappointed mind, until the bodyguard shut him up with a kiss.

Still laughing, Yazoo was having a great time. Now that the structured activities for the night were over, the band they had hired started to play their first slow love song in the ballroom. Rupert started to close the patio doors as Loz could be heard over the music starting the signup list for karaoke out there and Kadaj dragged Cloud and Yuffie off to be first in line to perform their favorite songs. Turning to his beloved husband, Yazoo looked up at him hopefully, "Darling, would you care to dance with me?"

"I would love nothing more," Vincent smiled, and off they went to a night with many dances.

~End? XD

* * *

Comment Replies –

BMIK/_Chephren _replying

Shadow haloed Angel – _Hey Angel, yesh! Yaz actually gained a bit of respect for Reeve after that last visit but at the cost of any friendship they might have, sadly, and I think he just realized that. That last scene at the memorial service was rather sad for me, but it might just be me. XD Yesh, Sephy has things on his mind, alright. ;DDD _Ah yes, Yazoo and Reeve can't keep a grudge forever XD I am sure Sephiroth is okay... kinda ;)

fantasi88 – _Yesh, that's a very good analogy for what they are doing, lol! XDDD Yesh, we wondered about Rosso too… She is DeepGround and very strong as it was, and of course, Yazzy and Gen are pampered little slim bishis. XD So it's prolly like house cats and alley cats! It is very possible that she charmed someone into working with her too. Weiss would have been ideal except that he was off with Nero. There was one person I was thinking of but we pretty much let him go a couple of chappies ago. XD Sorry for the wait, love, and thank you for sticking with us! _Thank you dear! Haha, I bet Vincent and Sephiroth love to hate each other! I doubt that they will become best friends any time soon, but you never know ;) Hm, Rosso was one hell of a girl, madness drove her and she summoned inhuman strength, I suppose. Is that plausible? *bites nails*

X2C – _Thank you so much! XDD Oh yesh, I know, poor Yazzy. __This last scene with Reeve and the angry Red Light District people really got to me. I'm so glad his family loves him because if he didn't have everyone, he would be pretty alone… it's painful to think about. But on a _happier_ note! XD This last scene makes up for it in spades, I hope! :D Thank you so much, love! *huggles!* _Oh wow, thank you! No worries, I am happy that you decided to leave us a little comment in the end XD Writing the drama and sexy smexiness is always fun, I can tell you ;)

Love-lost-in-the-grave – _Hey love! XD I admit, I don't know much about Kuja but thank you! XD I can take this time to get to know him a bit! *snuggles chocobos!* Yesh, Sephy-Seph! GenGen's been really on the best behavior he knows how to be on. He does deserve some good lovin's indeed! ;D _Yay, free chocobos! And who could resist a man in a thong? ;) Hm, Gen needs love indeed, doesn't he?

Zorrina 93 – _Aww yeah, I'm kinda sad too. It's always hard to end it, but perhaps there is more. We love them too much to just leave it. Oh mans! That sounds really good, that people-substituting-for-you-in-life thing! XD _Me too, but all things must come to and end, I guess :( Still an epilogue to come though, if you like :)

natzilla – _Really? Improving? You think so? XDDD You crack me up! LMAO! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I admit, I'm really excited about this rivalry tho! It's pretty fun to play out! XD Poor Vin! XD I wonder if he did mean to do it… just a little. XDDDD Yesh, for the most part, we all love our Sephykins, don't we? XD What do you think? Is he floating your boat, Nat-Nat? *kasmooches!* _Yah, next month they will be best bussom buddies ;P Hehe, he's hard to kill, so he'll probably survive for a bit longer.

aubrieta – _Yesh! If nothing else, Vinny prolly doesn't want to upset Yaz too much. XD Sephy-Seph seems to be pretty okay… prolly even more okay than he was before. Newfound resolve or something. XDDDD Thank you so much, Aubrieta! _I suppose you are right, Vincent would feel conflicted about shooting Sephiroth XD Ah, but I think it might work out somehow ;)

**Sooooooooooooooooooooo... anyone up for a juicy epilogue with our super secret surprise pairing?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Dear readers. I apologize for this extremely belated epilogue. It's all my fault, because I had to finish my thesis, search for a job, finish my studies and my computer broke too :( But here it is now, the very last chapter of Golden Lotus. We hope you enjoy it!**

BMIK: Sephiroth

Chephren: Genesis

**Golden Lotus 2**

***Epilogue***

It had been an especially long night for the Golden Lotus' Top Whore. Genesis felt he deserved a fucking medal after all the strong boundaries he'd had to enforce tonight that his client simply _insisted_ on breaking. Barret Wallace could be simply infuriating, as much as Genesis enjoyed treating the man like the dirt on his boots. Always trying to win the redhead's punishments, the dark-skinned oil tycoon had warranted so many that Genesis had recently had to wrack his brain for a few new options.

Careening down the back country roads which had become so familiar to him over the last year, he sped to the manor he considered his home now in so many ways. He had been so close to falling asleep on his large, plush bed in his room at the Lotus. However, it would not truly be a wonderful night's sleep to Genesis until he found himself cuddled up in the reluctant arms of his angel. Regarding that... lately, Sephiroth seemed so distant... so very much more reluctant than before. It had been a month since Vincent and Yazoo's wedding celebration for family and friends. Sephiroth was truly a free man now but the redhead found himself growing more and more frustrated as the weeks dragged on. His angel had kissed him so hungrily at the wedding. What did Genesis have to do to get things to escalate? _What?_ What was wrong with the young whore that Sephiroth hadn't pounced on him in any of the many opportunities that the redhead had placed very much under the man's aristocratic nose. Tonight, Genesis was so exhausted that he really couldn't summon up the energy to be available and doting for his silver lover.

As he parked the borrowed luxury Lotus Mercedes and entered the stately mansion, going upstairs to the family bedrooms, he tread quietly as he knew Angeal and Kadaj would have already retired and he would probably find his angel reading as usual. It was never anything too interesting to Genesis. If Sephiroth wasn't busy pouring over some genealogical text, he would be immersed in some historical account that usually held connections to some past illustrious Hewley or Gainsborough that took part in one war or other. The redhead tried to be as supportive as possible, especially since he could give a fuck about such things, considering his own lack of family. What the other living Rhapsodos' were doing right now barely ever crossed his mind and when it did, he squashed the urge to ponder too much.

Approaching Sephiroth's bedroom door always gave Genesis a thrill and he willed the butterflies in his stomach to calm down as he knocked gently.

"You are late." Sephiroth murmured as he opened the door, calmly looking at his guest before he stepped aside to let Genesis in. Instead of the usual sight that consisted pretty much of a ruffled bed and a book laying on it, this time the light was dim. A candle flickered on a small table next to two glasses and a bottle. The sheets on the bed were silken. Before Genesis could say anything, Sephiroth wordlessly took his coat off. "How was your day?"

"Tir-... ing..." Genesis was taken aback as he immediately noticed the change in... well, everything! "How was yours?" He turned to look at his lover as the man moved to hang it in the closet... that same closet that held so many wonderful secrets. The way the candlelight illuminated Sephiroth's moonlight locks was not lost on the redhead and he found himself staring but couldn't look away.

"Uneventful." Sephiroth went to the table, opening the bottle and pouring each of them a glass of wine, handing the second one to Genesis'. It was the redhead's favorite, an old Saint Emilion du cruz, he had made sure of that. "Why don't you sit down?" he gestured towards the bed that Genesis usually readily occupied, but he looked thoroughly confused. Sephiroth couldn't help but smirk a bit about that.

"Ar-... are you feeling alright, love?" Genesis asked, a bit dumbfounded. He sank down tiredly on the mattress. It was so good to get off his aching feet. Man, what was he thinking when he'd bought these dom boots anyway? Gingerly, he sipped at his wine, his face brightening instantly when he smelled the bouquet, tasting the tang. "You remembered," he said gently, his voice softened by his deepening breaths. Sephiroth and Saint Emilion... what could be more perfect... more poetic? Genesis certainly couldn't think of anything.

"Why I am just fine," the silver haired man claimed as he knelt down to take Genesis' leg and slowly pulled down the zipper of his boots to carefully take them off, before he took care of the other one as well. "You look a bit tense. Shall I give you a massage?"

"P-... please do," Genesis gasped as he automatically looked down at the hands gently touching his lower legs. Leaning forward, the redhead set down his glass and leaned his cheek against the side of Sephiroth's head with his lids lowered, enjoying his love being so near before the man drew back to put his boots away. He had a constrictive black top on, essentially long black sleeves attached to a tight bodice, which he removed. He would take full advantage of this and Sephiroth's hands on his bare skin would be very welcome and relaxing. "How do you want me, lover?" he asked a bit playfully as he looked longingly into those almost-glowing, emerald eyes which he loved seeing fixated on him.

"I suggest you lay down on your belly." Sephiroth came back to the bed, actually touching Genesis' bare back to guide him down onto the cool sheets. Then he picked up a beautiful glass bottle from the nightstand and poured some good-smelling oil in his hands. He rubbed them a few times to make the oil warmer, before he sat down on the bed as well and placed both his palms lightly on Genesis' white back.

"Ohhhh," Genesis moaned as he felt his angel touching him. It really had never been like this. The redhead had done all he could to ensure that they touched from time to time. However, Sephiroth touching him was usually in an effort to keep Genesis at least on the edge of his rather sizable personal space bubble. This was nothing like that at all. "Your hands feel wonderful," he cooed and arched under them.

"Your skin does too." Sephiroth leaned forward a bit, uttering the words lowly into Genesis' ear, his hair brushing over the redhead's shoulder. Then he started to stroke over the tense flesh with calm, strong movements from Genesis' neck down his spine and to his rump. "Did something special happen today?"

"I had a... client," Genesis breathed as he tried to get his brain to work. "He loves it when I... punish him... 'M'always doing it..." His eyes fell closed and he turned his head to find Sephiroth's lips beside him, kissing them softly. The hunger that was always there, the hunger he felt for his angel, stirred deep inside him and even now, it grew by leaps and bounds. "But it takes a lot out of me at the end of the night." He looked at Sephiroth soberly. "Do you ever get tired of being in charge, Angel?" His question sounded a bit more tired than he had meant it to... weary... but this was something they had in common.

"Don't trouble yourself now," the man hummed, his fingertips gliding over Genesis' sides. He could feel the redhead's arousal, the heat coming from him in waves and it was very appealing. Genesis was gorgeous, his features soft and starting to relax in the dim light. He leaned down to capture the other man's lips in a kiss, his tongue prodding for entrance into that warm, wet mouth.

Genesis let out a frenzied whimper when he eagerly welcomed his lover in. Carefully turning over onto his back under the silver haired man, he couldn't wait any longer and he had to feel his angel's body against his. Slipping his arms around Sephiroth's well-toned torso, Genesis hungrily pulled him closer, wanting to feel his silver love on him more than anything. Oh gods, he had waited so long for this! "Sephiroth," he whispered breathlessly between kisses.

"Hush..." Sephiroth pulled him close, diving deep into that hot cavern to explore it with his tongue. His fingers kept stroking over Genesis' exciting body, tracing over ribs and muscles, tasting the velvety skin and slipped a bit further down into the man's pants. This body was so divine, so flexible and delicious and it was a shame that Sephiroth had never touched it like that before... but tonight, things would be different.

After the initial yelp of surprise, the redhead couldn't help but sigh happily into their kisses. There had been extensive daydreaming about this very thing for a couple of years now and finally, his angel would touch his cock. _Holy fuck, that's good!_ Genesis mentally swore as he pressed his hips up into his lover's hands. He hadn't bothered wearing underwear and he reveled mindlessly in his angel's exploring fingers. "Yesss," he urged his lover on. Looking up to meet his lover's gaze, Genesis smiled at him naughtily. "Do you like it, Angel? It certainly likes you very much."

"It seems so," Sephiroth smiled, winking at the other man when he stroked lightly over the tip and felt it twitch towards him. Then he pulled down the zipper to reveal a large, swollen erection. "Hm, I love it," he murmured, licking over Genesis' exposed throat, while his fingers wrapped around the shaft and started to stroke. "It is a bit stiff, mind if I give it a massage too?"

"..." Genesis thought he must be dreaming now. "...P-...Please do..." He said again as he felt the seeping of warm, slick precum at the tip of his member. It wanted Sephiroth's massage as much as he did. Everything this man above him did made Genesis so excited and deliciously weak. Gazing down hazily, he bit his lip as he felt long, slender fingers withdraw his cock from tight, red leather pants. "Mnnnn," he cooed as he drew his arms around Sephiroth's neck now gently. "Are you stiff too?" He lifted his knee up slightly between the silver nobleman's thighs and the feeling of his angel's groin made him shiver breathlessly.

"Can't you feel it?" Sephiroth countered, gently biting into Genesis' naked shoulder and suckling at it. His hand kept pumping with slow strokes, squeezing and pulling ever so sensually. His other hand had slipped around Genesis' waist to brush over his leather clad buttocks.

"Oh gods, Sephiroth," Genesis mewled. "You are so very good with your hands. You know, I have dreamed of your cock for ages..." He refrained from mentioning that he had already seen it a couple of unauthorized times. "Show it to me... please?"

"Gladly... Be my guest." Sephiroth pushed his groin encouragingly into Genesis' touch while he was busy feeling the young man's ass up. So tight and firm... His hand slipped underneath the waistband to make skin on skin contact and when he glanced over Genesis' shoulder he could peek at that deep cleft, waiting to be touched... and so touch it, he did.

"Unhh," Genesis gasped as he reached down in between them shakily to unfasten Sephiroth's black pants. Unzipping the fly, bare skin peeked out and the redhead just barely stopped himself from coming in Sephiroth's stroking hand. The pleasure was growing by leaps and bounds. "Ohh, baby... slow down, okay? Just the sight of it is making me..." One of his hands lowered to rest on Sephiroth's, stopping it from stroking his cock any more for the moment. However, his buttocks pressed against his love's fingers and he aimed his entrance so it would brush against one. The look on his angel's face was intoxicating.

"I want you in my mouth," he said desperately.

Sephiroth stopped, squeezing tightly and taking away some of the built-up pressure inside Genesis, as his hand functioned like a cock ring. "I would very much like your sweet mouth on me," he breathed, letting go of the redhead to grab his chin and look him in the eye. "Just remember that the night is still long..."

Almost dizzily, the redhead nodded his agreement. Oh gods, it sounded like the angel had grand plans for them! This was already the single greatest night of Genesis' life so far! Settling himself into position in front of his love, the redhead breathed in the smell of the secret skin before him. Gently slipping his thumbs into the sturdy waistband, the young prostitute pushed Sephiroth's pants down perfectly svelte, muscular thighs. "Unhh," he moaned as he saw them, so milky and smooth. Gently, he grasped the shaft as he neared, cupping Sephiroth's balls with his other hand. They were so heavy and prominent as far as testicles went.

"My favorite cock ever," he mused wondrously... for Genesis had seen a fair few, some very impressive, but he couldn't help the deep fondness he had for this one above all.

Sephiroth's breath caught as he saw those lush lips near his swollen member, a pink tongue finally slipping out to lick over it tentatively, almost reverently. He pushed his hips forward lightly in anticipation, feeling his balls tightening a bit and his belly flip. It would be hard to not cum into Genesis' mouth and in his face...

Genesis smiled wickedly up at his beautiful lover, opening his mouth wider to take the very tip inside. Hollowing his cheeks, the redhead drew back in a strong suck and then another. The musky scent was heaven to the Top Whore's nostrils and he began to roll those soft sacs in his hand as he sucked harder, watching that noble face as he did so. A low purr sounded from his throat and he let it vibrate that perfect cock, his tongue creeping in now and again to press along the underside of the rosy head.

The silver haired man's breath quickened at the expert ministrations Genesis bestowed on him, giving his cock so much wonderful friction, eating it as if it was the most delicious thing ever. Sephiroth felt worshiped and he gyrated his pelvis, pushing deeper into that sweet mouth, knowing very well that Genesis could take it and so much more. "That's wonderful," he breathed, a hand sneaking up to brush through the redhead's soft, almost fluffy hair.

Brazenly, Genesis reached around to grab hold of Sephiroth's smooth, creamy buttocks, demandingly pulling them even closer as he opened his throat. He had made an effort when he had first seen his angel's member, upon returning to service Rufus in the old days, to get much better at deep throat. He had dreamed of taking Sephiroth deep inside him, in whatever way the silver nobleman desired. The gentle way that his angel touched him made the redhead's heart flutter in his chest, causing him to whimper around all that hot flesh again.

The sight of Genesis so bashfully sucking his cock made Sephiroth hiss and he pushed the man's head closer too, his thrusts becoming sharper and more relentless. "Yes, deeper, I know you can take it all in."

_Ohhh!_ Genesis opened as wide as he could now, letting his mouth be fucked. It was almost as if his angel, the one he had first fallen in love with, was here with him now. No more haze, no more hesitances… the angel in all his resplendent glory. The redhead feverishly began to bob his head, pushing his limits even further as he wanted Sephiroth to claim him, wanted the man from this point forward to crave no other mouth on him. That was the way the redhead's siren spell worked. It just came naturally. Once you went Genesis, sex would never be the same. However, with the Angel, it had always been effort for Genesis and he wanted to finally be the one who came out on top, literally. Top Whore no longer mattered. _This_ was all that mattered to him now.

"Yesss..." Sephiroth looked down, enjoying the sight of the beautiful man with his cock in his mouth and the devotion he showed while sucking Sephiroth. The silver haired man's fingers tightened again in Genesis' hair, but then he firmly pulled the redhead away. "That's enough." He leaned forward, licking over Genesis' lips with his tongue to lick some of his own precum away. "We wouldn't want this to end too soon, would we?" he muttered, his breath quick and warm.

"Mmm," Genesis hummed, mesmerized by the sights and smells of this man. He took this moment to simply enjoy his role reversal, sitting at the angel's feet, looking up at him with wondrous, azure eyes. Now he began to understand why his clients truly desired this so much. He had understood textbook reasons for submission before but he personally had never wanted to entertain such fantasies until he had met Sephiroth. It wasn't something that had to happen all the time, but for now, he would savor it with his whole being. His long fingertips brushed up over the smooth skin of one of his angel's inner thighs lovingly. "How do you want me, Angel?" 

"Lie down on your back," Sephiroth instructed, his voice firm yet attentive. He knelt down before Genesis after he had also gotten rid of his clothes, the mattress softly creaking underneath him. "Spread your legs for me."

Genesis did so eagerly, opening them ever so slowly, wishing to tease but also wishing to give his lover a good show. "You like this?" He loved hearing Sephiroth's voice. Just the idea of the silver haired man talking to him was making him weak with desire. Biting his lip, his eyes roamed over every inch of naked flesh, resting finally on that magnificent cock. It was finally to be inside him after all this time. Patience, a virtue that Genesis had never displayed much of before, was rewarding him with _this_!

"What a lovely sight," Sephiroth admired lowly, his eyes taking their time to wander over every inch of perfect, flushed skin and finally settling on that stretched little wrinkle. It was like a flower bud that had yet to open and blossom, but Sephiroth would make it. He was brimming with desire to make this man happy, to have Genesis clench around him and moan his name. "Touch your nipples for me," he requested while he grabbed the lube from a drawer in the nightstand and smeared it onto his fingers slowly.

"Yes," Genesis moaned, his hands seductively traveling over his own flesh, up slender hips and a hard belly. With each thumb and forefinger, the redhead gently grasped a nipple, feeling it. Then under his angel's watchful eye, the young prostitute gasped when he gave himself a squeeze. "I love hearing you talk dirty." His tongue darted out to lick over his red lips invitingly, wishing Sephiroth to touch him, lick him... and at the same time, his body celebrated simply having the man look at him without touching. His angel was mindblowingly sexy, as always!

"I love to hear you moan and sob with pleasure," Sephiroth replied, tracing his slick finger from Genesis' perineum down to his little hole. "Hm, are you ready for me to fingerfuck you?" Teasingly, he poked the little wrinkle softly.

"As long as I've known you," the redhead winked at his lover playfully. This would be so good! His hole started to tremble desperately, trying occasionally to open to welcome any part of Sephiroth inside. He loved that his angel's eyes were on him now and wanted it always to be so. "Put it in, Seph," he said breathlessly before he bit his lip.

"I don't remember telling you to stop touching yourself." Sephiroth lifted a brow, idly stroking the little entrance but not going inside. He ached to sink his cock into Gen's divine ass, but he also knew that it would only heighten the fun if some rules were established and kept... "Be a good boy; show me how you do it to yourself when you think of me."

Genesis moaned at the order, his hands, which had been resting at either side of his head now, sank back down to roam from his nipples to his belly. "I dream of you gently running your hands over my skin, touching my cock, giving me sweet kisses..." One hand brushed teasingly over his lips, making him shudder. "Sometimes gentle, sometimes firm and dominating. I've dreamt of it all with you." Slowly wrapping his fingers around a cock that was almost purple with pent-up desire, Genesis hissed as he started to stroke it. "I've dreamed of you watching me just like this."

"And, does reality live up to your dreams?" Sephiroth asked, holding his breath for a second as he pushed his pinky inside, the slick digit gliding in so easily. His cock twitched at the warmth and the muscles instantly clamping around him, that he had to add a second one, before he started a careful penetration.

"Fuck!" Genesis swore as he fought to watch Sephiroth as the feelings inside were evoked by that glorious finger! "Yes! You bet your sweet ass it does!" The hand that had been teasing his lips shot up to rest against his lover's chest, thumb brushing over one of those perfect male nipples while the other kept up its stroking of his erect member. "May I kiss you, Seph?" He was very tempted to call the man 'Master' but he refrained for now. They would need to establish their boundaries and what the other was comfortable with first sofor now, especially given his angel's treatment, simplicity was best.

"Always," the other said, leaning forward to capture a breathless Genesis' lips with his own, their tongues meeting and intertwining in a fierce kiss. All the while, Sephiroth kept up the pace, even adding a third and finally, a fourth finger. He wanted to make sure that Genesis was ready for him.

"Mmm," Genesis moaned into Sephiroth's mouth. "Seph... put your cock in, baby, I can't wait any longer..." he mewled desperately. He could see how hard the man was now and he himself had waited so very long!

"Hm, quite impatient aren't we?" Sephiroth bit into Genesis' neck tenderly, withdrawing his fingers but not replacing them with his cock yet. "What's the magical word?"

"Goddess!" Genesis exclaimed but he was smiling. He liked it when Seph played with him like this and he was feeling just a little bit mischievous. He curled his arms around Sephiroth's torso and arched against him, wanting to feel the man close.

"I feel flattered, but that is not what I meant." Sephiroth winked at the redhead, giving him a light, but firm slap onto his divine ass. "Try again, and you shall be rewarded."

Genesis bucked into Sephiroth's body at the impact and gave the silver haired man a long kiss, as if he were silently contemplating. Really there was nothing to think about and the Angel was certainly worth Genesis' effort in saying as he gazed into Sephiroth's smoldering eyes, "Please, I need you inside."

"I need you too." Sephiroth dived down in a long, tender kiss to distract Genesis from the intrusion of his erection slowly but surely pushing inside the man. He was relieved that Genesis had complied because he didn't know how much longer he would have been able to hold out. But this was perfect; warm and tight and utterly satisfying.

"Yessss, Seph," Genesis hissed, touched that the man treated him so gently. Hearing these requited sentiments from his angel had been the very thing the redhead had dreamed of for the last two years. It was highly surreal as if he were in a dream. Reaching up, he brushed a hand over the silver haired man's cheek to make sure he was awake. His body shuddered when he confirmed it. His fantasy had become real. Feverishly, he wrapped his thighs around his lover's waist, beckoning him in further, his eyes falling closed for a moment while he adjusted. "Perfect."

"Hm, you are," Sephiroth hummed, sliding his arms around Genesis' torso to hold him tightly, leaning his forehead against the other's. Carefully he pushed inside till he could feel his balls bumping against Genesis' ass. It was heavenly, addicting and when he withdrew and pushed in again, it was with a lot more force and passion. "I'll make you feel good."

"Sephiroth," Genesis breathed out over the man's lips, his body shuddering at the simply wonderful jarring to his inner canal. His azure eyes to gaze at that beautiful face so close to him. Opening his legs, the redhead pressed his bottom up, his arms tightening around his lover's body as well. "You already do. Go deeper, baby. I want to be yours."

"Hm, still so pushy?" Sephiroth deliberately withdrew extremely slowly, making Genesis feel how it was to have his cock slide out, rubbing along the tight flesh and leaving a void. "I like that..." he then whispered and rammed in all of a sudden, filling Genesis to the hilt. But it wouldn't be enough, not for insatiable little Genesis, so Sephiroth grabbed his warm, long legs and pulled them up to rest on his shoulders, while his cock slid in even deeper. "How's that?"

"Unhhh!" Genesis groaned at the sudden feeling. "Perfect! On the next perfect thrust, he bit into the flesh of Sephiroth's shoulder, perhaps a little harder than he meant to but it wasn't really like the redhead to apologize. "Ohh fuck!" he exclaimed, mumbling it against Sephiroth's heated skin, unable to focus on anything but the hard length inside of him. However, to soothe his lover, Genesis passionately began to kiss the Angel's shoulder, his eyes staring hazily up at what he could see of Sephiroth's face.

"Do you like my cock inside you?" Sephiroth asked, his hot breath tingling the redhead's neck. His thrusts became increasingly powerful, clear and sharp and relentless, aimed to bring Genesis the utmost pleasure, to pierce and penetrate until his lover was nothing but a shuddering, whimpering mess of rapture and ecstasy.

"There are no words!" Genesis moaned out as he clutched fitfully to Sephiroth's strong body. In the redhead's belief, it would only be adequately expressed through poetry. However, this was not the time. "I… I love it, Seph… And you… Is my body all you would dream t to be?" He knew it was well and beyond any ordinary man's wildest dreams... but with his angel, Genesis needed to hear it.

"That and so much more," Sephiroth groaned, picking up the pace to drive deep into Genesis. He wouldn't last long, not after two years of abstinence and not with Genesis moving so deliciously, so needy. His panting and moans sent shivers down Sephiroth's spine and made his cock twitch inside the other's incredibly hot body. "Genesis..."

That was it… Genesis couldn't withstand any more pleasure after hearing Sephiroth say his name! His brain and body started to tremble almost violently as he felt the silver haired beauty thrusting in and out of him before he gave a piercing cry. Oh fuck… oh fuck… FUCK! "Seph!" Opening his eyes, he fought to keep them focused on his lover as his lids even now threatened to fall shut with his release. Warm, wet creamy semen splashed out over their skin, which grew ever slicker with sweet perspiration.

Sephiroth followed suit, his cock practically exploding as his cum filled Genesis' tight passage. He clung tightly to the redhead, pulling him closer, forcing his cock deeper until he was at his limit. His orgasm flooded his mind and body, making him wonderfully numb with ecstasy. He sought Genesis' lips again for a feverish kiss and to stifle a groan, until his tense body finally relaxed.

Kissing back with all he had as they came down from their heady euphoria, Genesis caught his breath, stroking over Sephiroth's strong back. They exchanged soft touches and more tender kisses until finally, the redhead looked up at uncertainly. Now seemed like the perfect time to tell Sephiroth all he felt for him but he wasn't sure he ought to until he knew how his silver lover felt. He decided he didn't want to overwhelm the man with any of his tumultuous affections just yet. "Think you could ever love me now, Angel?" he asked carefully.

"Don't you know already?" Sephiroth asked, taking Genesis' chin gently to seduce him into another long kiss. He was a man who let actions speak rather than words.

The redhead let himself be swept away and they rested together quietly until sleep overcame them.

~ End ;D (For now, at least) I don't think we will ever truly be able to leave them alone.

Comment Replies –

BMIK/_Chephren_ replying

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Hi Angel! *huggles!* Good to talk to you again! It's been great but busy and BMIK now has some very big academic news, I believe, right, love? Her title can now be Schwaerze, master professor of yaoi and doom? XDD I've been really good, pretty inactive in the online circuit though. XD How about you? Hope life is going really well for you! _Ah yes, life got busy XD I finished my thesis and I'm on the search for a job now^^' So I'm done with my studies unless I get a scholarship for my PhD... How have you been? *huggles*

Zorrina93 – _Hey Zorrina, thank you so much, love! XD It's been a while so I had to go back and look at it again! FFnet seems to eat great portions of our sentences sometimes, sorry about that. XD How did you enjoy our epilogue? Was it what you expected? I think it's rather beautiful and prolly makes up for loads of poor GenGen's angst. XD We couldn't just leave him like that, after all, poor baby. Thank you for asking your question even tho you felt embarrassed! *huggles!* As a not-so-subtle pervert, I admire your balls. XDD _Hey dear! Sorry it took so long to update the story, been awfully busy :( Hahaha, you're right, we didn't get to hook up Zack, did we? Well, I suppose he will find someone on his own, who can resist the charming puppy, after all? And yesssssssssssssss, there will be smut XDDD You know us too well ;)

natzilla – _Since I just read back, you know what I would have loved but only remembered in retrospect? XD I would have loved to imagine Yazoo hitching up his pant leg to reveal a bare thigh and have Vin support Yaz' leg on his knee and work a lacy garter belt down with his teeth, Supergentleman!Vin being openly predatory in front of all those people and Papa Grim too… though… knowing Yaz, he prolly didn't wear only wore a thong today if he wore any underwear at all, so he would have gotten a boner and that would have been the end, lol! XDD I would love to see Tsengy and Ruffy's wedding! I can't even imagine how that would go. Poor Tsengy seems so resigned but I can tell he actually loves it and he loves Ruffy too. I'm starting to think that Seph was pretty much born unstable. XD Unstable is his middle name. *kasmooches Nat-Nat and the Chibi!* _Uhm, we thought for one we could give the two of them a little privacy on their wedding night ;) They already had one, and they fucked so much for your pleasure that they deserve a little break XD Have some Sephesis instead! Tseng and Rufus marrying would be hilarious, Rufus would be like a blushing virgin and totally un-badass XD

Lenko – _Hey love, no worries! Thank you so much for saying something! Sorry it's been so long. Hope your life has been going well! Yeah, it is kind of sad to see it coming to an end too but it does feel like a good happily ever after for most all of them._ No worries at all, thanks for taking the time and reviewing! 3 Sorry it took a while, but here ya go, hope you enjoy^^

Aubrieta – _Thanks, Aubrieta love! XD We are definitely going to miss them too but there are definitely parts of this that we haven't been able to leave alone. Yesh, bless Sephy and his unspoken bitterness. XDD We will have to tickle it out of him or something. XDD Thank you so much for sticking with us for so long too! *kasnuggles!* _Yes, it is over, sadly :( But pretty much everyone got happy, didn't they?^^ Sephi finally came around and noticed that it is futile chasing after something that isn't good for him. Instead he finally sees the good things right in front of him now^^ Thank you so much you wonderful reader for your constant support and feedback! *huggles*

I Love Long Haired Guys – _LMAO! Who would you have rather Dajy picked? You know, I think our Zacky might actually be pretty good for him too despite the age difference in this story, but Cloud is so gloomy. XD He really needed a sweet Daj to open him up or something. Yesh, Sephy and Yaz are kind of unfortunate at that lesson/moral shit, aren't they? XD It was pretty cute watching them try to be parental tho…. Like 'so… I know you know we've fucked each other and enjoyed it… actually we did it much younger than you… but you could have been killed so therefore… we feel we must say something… You're not grounded tho… Here, have some cake.' XDDDD Thank you! XDD Yesh, nothing like a wedding to make GenGen realize how much his hormones need tending to. Awww, that was so beautiful, what you said there at the end, thank you so much! We are so glad you like it and thank you so much for sticking with us through it all! *huggles!* _Hahaha, another 30 chapters? *braindead* If you have suggestions for a plot, please let me know XD You don't like the Cloud/Kadaj? Well, I bet Zack's just waiting around a corner XD Ah yes, Sephiroth is pretty sane now and he and Genesis will have a good chance^^ I'm very happy tht you enjoyed the journey, because we certainly did!

Cenoia – _Oh that's great! I'm so glad it wasn't so obvious! At the time, we did have a few good ideas for suspects and we didn't settle on our killer until quite late but we had already decided that we would torture Sephy a bit. It was so easy too because of all he had done. He proved to be a real angel tho and I love him all the more for it. *looks at him with lovestruck eyes before he walks away with affronted look* XD Sephisis! XD I had a friend who called it Sephisis and I think it's pretty cute. XD Funny how the most logical fire-and-ice pairing has such a strange unnatural name. Goddesses of Smut, thank you so much, Cenoia! *floats away in a cloud of happiness and inflated ego* We've really enjoyed the ride with you, thank you so much for joining us! *huggles!* _Oh wow, for the third time! Thanks so much! XD Genesis did get into Seph's pants eventually, how's that? XDD Thanks for reading and enjoying our story, it means so much to us!

**Okay darlings, that's it *wipes away tears* The Golden Lotus has come to an end and we'd like to thank everyone who accompanied us on this journey, who laughed and cried with us! We thank you for all the criticism and the support and we are happy that you shared this story with us! I especially thank my dear, dear Chephren for writing this with me, for her patience and for being a wonderful, sensitive writer who brought so much love into this story and who kept my angsty psycho-moods in check (otherwise no character would have survived this story XDD).**

**THANK YOU ALL **

***bows to you and closes the curtain***


End file.
